


Your Future, My Past

by MsKRyan_ox



Series: Your Future, My Past [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 90
Words: 316,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKRyan_ox/pseuds/MsKRyan_ox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Good was a simple man, but when he gets the chance to see his future will he take it? And more importantly, just who is this man who wants to show him just where his life will lead him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

The small group of wrestlers and WWE personnel looked around trying to find out where they were and what had brought them to this unfamiliar place. One moment they were laughing and having a good time in a local bar after their latest successful pay per view when suddenly everyone and everything surrounding them disappeared and they ended up here in an unknown room that didn't look all that pleasant at first glance. Renee Paquette latched onto the arm of the man standing beside her as his wild blue eyes looked around.

"What the fuck," he growled, looking around the space. It was pretty empty save for a few boxes here and there that looked as if they were housing items that at the moment looked very irrelevant to their situation. Looking down at Renee, Jon wondered what they were doing here.

"Man, this has got to be some kind of nightmare," Colby voiced, as he, Joe and Claudio looked around the room as well, "That's it, we've drunk too much and now-"

"We're all having the same dream," Joe continued, looking at Colby in complete disbelief, "As much as I would like to think that, that would be a logical explanation; I doubt it."

"Then, please explain to us oh mighty one, what are we doing here," Jon snarled, as he wrapped a protective arm around the smaller woman that was standing next to him. Yes, they were denying their relationship, but he still felt this need to protect her especially when they had no idea where they were and if they were in any imminent danger. It was then that movement caught his eye.

"Who's there," Claudio asked, looking in the same direction. Colby, Joe and Jon looked towards the corner as well waiting for whatever or whoever it was to step into the light of the empty room and reveal itself.

"No need to be alarmed," the shadowy figure said, as they stepped into the light. The group of five watched the figure in doubt as a man that couldn't be that much older than them stepped into the light. Jon stepped in front of Renee, which didn't go unnoticed by the man.

"I mean you no harm," the man said, looking directly at Jon, "I didn't mean to scare you by bringing you here, but I thought that what I need to show you might be beneficial to you all."

"What you need-"

"You've been watching us," Jon snarled, just as Joe was about to question what the man felt the need to show the group.

"No, I haven't been watching all of you," the man corrected, "I've just been watching you, Jonathan. Forgive me, where I come from or should I say when I come from, I'm not used to the hostility that you are showing me at this moment."

"Obviously, you don't know him that well," Colby commented, causing the man to turn and look at him with a pair of familiar eyes that Colby just couldn't place at this exact moment.

"Actually, I know him quite well," the man explained, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dark wash jeans, "Some might say that he and I are one in the same, but I haven't brought you here to talk about Jon and myself, I have-"

"Brought us here to show us something important, you've said that already," Jon said, stepping away from Renee slightly, "And you say that you and I are close, but the thing is, I don't remember you."

"At this point in time, the moment that I took you from, you don't know me yet," the man explained, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair that was quite familiar to all those that were in the room, but still they could not place it, "You won't know me for quite a few years from that moment, but I do assure you, you will know me."

"And how do we know that you won't hurt us," Joe asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The man that stood in front of the group and smiled. It wasn't an unsettling smile, it was a smile that easily put them at ease.

"I wouldn't hurt the people that are beneficial to my future," the man explained. Jon looked at the man and a part of him felt a pull towards him, like he wanted to know what this man was going to show them and see just how he would end up coming to know him.

"What do you want to show us," Claudio asked, looking at the man that stood in front of them, "And just who exactly are you?"

"You'll come to know that eventually once you see what I have to show you," the man answered, "And what I want to show you is a few moments that are very important in Jon's future. He, uh, how do I explain this without tipping you all off to who I am?"

"Why can't we know who you are," Renee asked, looking at the man up and down trying to place his more familiar features. The man looked at Renee, trying to hide the obvious dislike that he held for the blonde that he hadn't meant to bring along for the journey. Jon didn't miss the look that was being sent towards the small blonde.

"For the moment, it's better that you don't know who I am," the man explained, looking away from Renee, "I feel that you need to see what I have to show you before you come to know just who exactly I am, plus, Mom and Dad don't really know that I'm here and I don't want to give my father any-

"Wait, did you just say, Mom and Dad," Joe said, interrupting the man before he could go any further. The man looked Joe wide eyed before cursing under his breath having not meant to release that tidbit of information just yet, but a small slip of the tongue and he found himself in a little bit of trouble.

"I did, but look, this isn't the time to explain," the man backtracked, "I have a lot of moments that you need to see-"

"Why should we even go with you," Jon asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "You're obviously hiding something from us. How can we even trust what you have to show us?"

"Because I promise that in the moments that I want to show you, you will find out exactly who I am," the man explained, "I promise."

"Why should trust that you're going to keep your word," Claudio asked, coming to stand on the other side of Jon, "We don't even know you're name." The small group looked at the man expectantly. Inwardly, he struggled. He couldn't tell them his real name, not yet. His favourite uncle had warned him against that, but he needed to tell them something or he would never get them to go any further in this little adventure and that just didn't bode well. He was lucky though, lucky that he took after his mother and father.

"Name's Xander," the man said, with the same smile that had many of them trying to place, but just couldn't seem to at that point in time, "Now, are we all settled?" The group looked at him and then looked around at one another.

"Can we talk for a second," Jon asked, looking at this Xander suspiciously, "Alone."

* * *

"What do you think about all this," Jon asked, looking at his friends with a curious look, "I mean, what do you think, can we trust him?"

"He obviously needs to show you something important," Joe commented, as he looked down at his friend, "What I would like to know is about that slip of the tongue. Mom? Dad? What's up with that?"

"I don't know," Jon answered.

"Does anybody else find that he looks kind of familiar," Colby asked, "I mean, his eyes, that hair and smile, I mean, there's something about him that-"

"That makes you sort of think you already know him," Renee commented, clutching Jon's hand in her own, "He seems to remind me about someone." The four men looked at Renee in thought. They had to admit both she and Colby were right, this Xander had a few familiar traits that made them all feel like he could be trusted, but there were some unfamiliar traits that they just couldn't place either.

"It's up to you," Claudio said, looking at Jon," Xander obviously thinks that whatever he wants to show you is important enough to possibly upset the balance of time. We're just along for the ride." Jon nodded and quietly contemplated what was being offered to him. A chance to see his future, a chance to know just how all of his hard work would pay off, possibly there would even be a chance to stop certain events that could hinder his chances.

"You aren't seriously considering this," Renee asked, looking at the resident lunatic fringe flabbergasted. There was something entirely unsettling to ger about this entire situation. The way Xander looked at her with absolute disdain made her feel like maybe this thing with her and Jon was only a temporary thing. Jon looked at her and then looked over to Xander, who was shuffling his feet from side to side. He was practically captivated by him. He even knew what traits that they were talking about. He recognized them simply on the fact that he saw them whenever he looked in the mirror.

"Jon," Colby sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Think about this, anything that you could ever want to know is practically at your finger tips, hell, maybe he could even tell us when and/or if the Shield will get back together." Jon and Joe joined Colby in a soft chuckle remembering the days that they had took the WWE by storm side by side as one of the most dominant factions to come along in a very long time.

* * *

Xander watched in complete silence as the group of five talked about possibly taking him up on his offer to show Jon his future. Part of him couldn't stand still, something that he had gotten from his father, according to his mother at least. The pair often argued about which traits he had received from them. He, himself, couldn't really pin point where the need to always move came from, after all his father was known for throwing in some movement here and there in an interview, while his mother was never able to stay perfectly still either during her own. As he continued to ponder the other traits that he had with his parents, a soft vibrated started in his jeans pocket.

"Hello," Xander whispered into his phone. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jon watching him with an interest that reminded him of the way his father would watch him when he was training to follow in both of his parents' footsteps.

"How's everything going," asked the familiar voice of his favourite uncle, the man who he had to credit for bringing his parents together.

"They're talking it over, Uncle P," Xander explained, "I don't think that they trust me very much." The sound of his uncle's familiar laugh came from the other end of the phone, causing a small smile to find its way onto Xander's face.

"I wouldn't either, in fact neither would your mother if you happened to bring her along as well," his uncle joked, "You're offering him a chance to see his future. It practically seems to good to be true. I'd be hesitant to take the offer as well if Abbey had offered it to me back then."

"How is she?"

"She's good," his uncle assured him, "Keeping your mother and your aunt Apes busy with wedding plans for the time being. Your father has also been drafted into helping pick out the venue for your reception."

"Good," Xander sighed, "That'll at least buy me a couple of hours on your end before Mom starts questioning where I am and what I could possibly be doing during this important time."

"Don't worry about your mother, I'll cut her off before she can figure it out. Now, who's all there?"

"Uncle J, Uncle Colby and Uncle Claudio," Xander answered, biting his lip slightly, "And I didn't mean to bring her, but, uh, Dad's ex-girlfriend, Renee, I think that's her name-"

"It is," his uncle answered, "I kind of figured that she would end up there, your aunt said that she barely took her hands off of your father when they were in familiar company. Don't worry kid, I'll take the extra precaution on this ends."

"No," Xander sighed, "He's supposed to remember all of this, that's the only way that I can make sure that Mom and Dad still get together."

"Hey kid," the older man said, understanding exactly where his sort of nephew and future son-in-law was going, "I have faith in my younger self. He'll get your parents together despite who either one of them might be with. Have a little faith in your folks, kid, they know that no one else is better for them."

"Yeah, they know that now," Xander argued, "A week from their present, Mom was still jaded from that relationship with Hockey's so-called golden boy and Dad, well Dad was well, Dad. I know I'm right, I've studied this timeline more than anyone else."

"Yeah, but you didn't live it," his uncle told him. Xander could practically hear the smile that was spreading across his face.

"Just do what needs to be done and let me past self handle everything," his uncle told him confidently, "He did pretty well the first time around." Xander chuckled before hanging up with his uncle. He was right. He had gotten them together with absolutely no sign that his father had known about everything that could have happened in the years to come.

"Look, man, we got some questions for you," the familiar voice of his father carried from behind him, "There's some things that we are, uh-

"What Jon is trying to say is that we're worried about what you could be doing to the timeline by showing us these moments," Joe continued, upon seeing the Jon was having difficulties voicing what they needed to get across.

"There will be no damage to the timeline," Xander sighed, turning to look at the group, "Due to an error on my part, you, uh, you won't remember what happens once I place you back in the moment that you were taken from."

"Why bother showing us these important moments if we're not going to remember them," Claudio asked, looking at Xander sceptically.

"Because, myself and a couple of other people that are very important in your future feel that it would be best for you to know even if it is only temporary."

"Will we be able to change any of these moments," Jon asked. By the look in Xander's eyes, he knew that not all of these moments would be good, some of them could be very damaging and he didn't know if he could live with them happening away they were originally meant to.

"No," Xander sighed, "Since you won't remember these moments, you won't be able to change them. There are moments that even I would be desperate to change, but-"

"But, what," Renee asked, looking at him sceptically.

"But, they're important moments in Jon's life," he explained, "Uh, without some of these moments, the relationships that he will come to develop wouldn't be as strong as they could have been had the incident or moment had originally happened."

"I'm getting a headache," Colby muttered, but loud enough that Xander heard him.

"Just wait until we start talking about future moments in moments that happen afterwards," Xander joked, a hint of humour in his voice, "You won't know what tense to use, past, present or future." Collectively, the small group groaned before turning to look at Jon to hear his final decision. Inwardly, Xander began to shake. If Jon didn't do this, than he didn't know what he was going to do, how he was going to explain to his uncle that he had failed in what-

"Let's do it," Jon decided with a final shrug of his shoulders. Xander smiled up at him, sliding a small watch out of his.pocket and sliding it onto his wrist.

"Well," Xander said, looking over at Jon, "I guess we better get started then. This won't hurt, you'll just feel a slight pinch as we move through out the timeline and after awhile you won't even notice it and I also think it might be best that you all hold onto one another. Don't want to leave anyone behind while we're jumping along the timeline."

"Will anybody see us," Jon asked, as he felt Renee grab into his arm once more.

"We'll only be shadows," Xander explained, as he began setting his watch for the first moment in the timeline that he wanted to show them, "They'll neither see nor hear us, but we'll be able to see and hear everything that is both said and done. Everybody ready?" The group nodded and Xander smiled as he shifted the dial and the room around them changed to a very familiar stadium that practically become home to him and his mother.

Jon looked around to see if he could recognize just where exactly Xander had brought them.

"Wait," Renee said, "This is the Air Canada Centre in Toronto." She was right. Jon recognized the building and he definitely recognized the large emblem of the Canadian wrestling company that went by the name of the Toronto Harbour Wrestling Association.

"Whoa," Colby said from behind him, causing everyone to turn around just in time to see an old friend of there's walk right through him towards a brunette that was standing by the Air Canada's Centre's doors.

"Is that Punk?"


	2. Their First Meeting

**October 25th, 2015**  
Toronto, ON  
THWA Bloodshed Celebration

* * *

"Wow, Jon, I feel so wanted right now," Renee complained, as she saw his eyes drift to the petite, red head that was standing at the bar with Punk once more. He had been watching her from the moment that she had practically thrown herself into the arms of (read: hugged) the tattooed superstar upon spotting him ordering the drinks for their table and honestly, it just made her angry.

"What," Jon asked, looking at his girlfriend in surprise, "I'm not doing anything." Renee scoffed in response.

"You've been staring at Christina Rose from the moment that she walked into this bar," Renee spat, the name of the Canadian wrestler leaving a bad taste in the blonde's mouth. Jon shook his head and rolled his eyes. Renee was not the same woman that she was when they had started dating. She had become more and more insecure with each passing day. He couldn't even smile at another woman without her becoming this jealous woman that he really wanted no part of.

"What does she have that I don't," Renee asked, causing Jon to inwardly groan. From beside him, he could hear Joe and Colby quietly groan under their breath. They were getting just as annoyed with her as he was. Part of him wanted to answer, but the other part of him was just so done with all of it. It was becoming physically exhausting having her constantly question his commitment to her.

"Hey everyone," Punk called, walking towards their table with a tray of drinks, "There's someone that I would like you to meet. Everyone, this is Kaylee, but you know her as Christina Rose and Kaylee, you know Apes, Colt Brie, Bryan and Kofi, but this is Jon, Joe, Colby, Claudio and Re-"

"Renee," the red head finished, "We've met, or should I say that we used to work together before she jumped at the opportunity to sell the Toronto Harbor Wrestling Association storylines and work for We Wreck Emtertainment." Everyone at the table was shocked at the hostility that grew in the air once the two Canadians were standing near one another.

"I'm sorry," the red head continued, looking at everyone else at the table sheepishly, "That probably wasn't the best first impression, but if you all came to see the pay per view earlier tonight then you already know I don't really have a filter between my brain and my mouth."

"Which is why you and my husband get along so well," April joked, as she hugged the red head, "How are you? That match must have been brutal on your back." Kaylee chuckled, shaking her head slightly in amusement.

"The steal chair shots may leave a few bruises here and there, but that's nothing I can't handle," the red head shrugged, "I'm sure, you gentlemen know all about that." The large group laughed, as Kaylee took a seat in between Brie and AJ.

"You were hurt when we met at AJ and Punk's wedding," Brie commented, "What does the THWA have you doing that always leaves you so battered and bruised?"

"A series of No Holds Barred matches with a good friend," Kaylee chuckled, "Amd there's no one you hit harder in and outside of the ring as you do your friends."

"Wow, No Holds Barred," Jon whistled lowly, "Not many women can take that kind of punishment." Kaylee turned to look at Jon with a smirk that, with the way her eye make-up had been done, made her almost look sinister.

"Yeah, well, it also takes a certain kind of man to question whether or not a woman can dish out the same kind of punishment a man can," Kaylee responded, causing Punk to chuckle inwardly. This is exactly what he had in mind the moment that he knew that he wanted to introduce them. It just so happened that a certain blonde Canadian had thrown a bit of a wrench into his plans when she decided that she would be coming with.

"Oh, I know that woman can dish out the same kind of punishment a man can," Jon mused, chewing on some of the ice that was in his drink, "I used to work for CZW."

"Then I believe you," Kaylee chuckled. Renee glared at the two of them. They were flirting, right in front of her. It was totally obvious, but everyone else was just laughing at the exchange. Inside, she felt like she wanted to cry. How could Jon do this to her?

"I have to ask," Colt interjected, causing everyone to turn and look at him, "It's not the first time, I've heard you say it. I mean, even Punk is saying it now, but 'We Wreck Entertainment?' Where did the come from?" Punk and Kaylee looked at one another and laughed. Renee couldn't believe it, she was flirting with Punk too.

"It's a common thought here at the THWA," Kaylee explained, before taking a sip of her drink, "A lot of people either grew up in the 80's or the late 90's when WWE was the be all and end all, and the home grown talent for the THWA was growing up with Toronto Harbor, WWE, WCW AND ECW, but then the industry slowly started dying and then the PG era kicked in for you and all of us fans, and yes, I do count myself in that mix just felt like your company could do better and was in a way wrecking the business. Why do you think we're starting to take our shows into the states? Ron wants to provoke McMahon into bettering his product."

"You want to go to war with the McMahons," Jon gapped, "Didn't you all see how that turned out for WCW?"

"We're not fighting a ratings war. You'll stay on Mondays and we'll stay on Wednesdays," Kaylee explained, "We want to show them, that a company can get on their level and be good competition. We don't want to take him out of business. If we were to take him out of business, we would become complacent, which is what WWE has done and there's nothing wrong with a little competition because we all know TNA isn't even on competition level, but what's a couple of Bombshells in comparison to a few male superstars?" The group looked a little uneasy. They had all seen the pay per view that had taken place earlier that evening and it just so happened that, that pay per view, THWA's inaugural fall event Bloodshed was main-evented by six Bombshells.

"Well, I'm going to get myself another drink," Kaylee said, clearly noticing the uneasy looks on most of the groups faces. Jon stood with her.

"I'll join you," he said, downing the drink in front of him, "I could use another drink too."

The two of them walked towards the bar silently; Renee watching both of them closely. Some would say that all the fan girls had gotten in her head, but she knew differently. She knew that Jon was flirting with Kaylee, while she was flirting with him and Punk. She hated the red head champion with every fiber of her being and she wasn't going to let her take Jon away from her. He was hers.

"Phil, what are you doing," April asked her husband, as she watched Renee glare almost evilly at Kaylee behind her back, "You know he's with Renee and Kaylee, she's still pretty hurt by-"

"I know, I know," Phil surrendered, "But, I think they'll be happy together."

"Yeah, once they get passed the fact that he's still with Renee," April deadpanned, but Phil ignored her in favour of watching the two wrestlers at the bar that were talking now, about what he didn't know, but what he did know was that they both had smiles on their faces. Colby nudged Joe and pointed to the bar. They both noticed the smile on their friend's face as well. Joe shook his head. Jon obviously had his eye on the red head, but his girlfriend, well by the looks of it was almost ex-girlfriend, was sitting not even twenty feet from the exchange.

After getting their drinks, Kaylee and Jon both made their way back to the table, the conversation they had started back at the bar carrying over to the table.

"You were there that night," Jon asked, as he chuckled.

"I worked at the Hershey's Centre," Kaylee explained, "I was the one that had to call the ambulance for you, so you could be treated at Credit Valley. My brother was so jealous."

"Jealous of you having to call an ambulance for me? And the WWE calls me a lunatic."

"Too bad he couldn't come to the pay per view tonight, he would have loved to me-"

"Don't you have a hockey player that you can screw to keep your career afloat," Renee spat, causing everyone to turn and look at her. Kaylee's jaw dropped as she placed her drink on the table and grabbed the clutch that hung on her chair. Both Jon and Punk could see the tears that were beginning to cloud her brown eyes.

"It was nice meeting you and seeing you all again. April, I'll call you later," Kaylee started, as she bid them goodbye, "I'll see you on Wednesday, Punk." And with that she left, her red hair flying behind her as she made to exit the bar, without a word to any of the other members of the THWA roster. It was with Renee's next words, that Jon realised he had enough.

"Well, good riddance," the blonde sighed, leaning into Jon, "Now, we can have some real fun." Jon stepped away from her, causing Renee to almost fall over.

"Actually, Renee, um, I'm going to see how she is and when I come back, I don't want to see you," he said with a slight hint of malice in his voice, "And don't wait up at the hotel for me, I'm going to bunk with Joe or Colby and I'll be by to get my things in the morning." Renee grabbed onto his arm before he could leave.

"Jon, no please, don't let her come between us."

"She's not coming between us at all," Jon answered, causing Renee to smile, "Because there is no us to get between." The smile on Renee's face fell almost immediately, as Jon pulled from his grasp and made to follow Kaylee out into the cold fall night, Renee's shrieking voice following him as he did.

* * *

Kaylee sat on the cold bench, staring out at the lake, as it's cold waters crashed against the shoreline. She honestly hadn't meant for Renee's words to get to her, but the wounds that Sidney had left behind two months ago were still fresh during moments like that. She always did wonder if dating Hockey's golden boy and helped her career in someway, but when she heard the roar of the crowd earlier tonight when her music had hit and the pyrotechnics had gone off, she knew in her heart that she had earned it.

"Kaylee," said a voice behind her causing her to jump slightly having been so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone walking up behind her.

"Jon," she answered, wiping at the tears that threatened to fall, "What are you doing here? Are you lost? Where's everyone else?"

"At the bar and no, I came to find you," he answered, taking a seat next to her, "You seemed pretty upset at what Renee had to say back there and I wanted to make sure you okay."

"I'm fine," Kaylee insisted, "Go back to the bar and be with your friends and girlfr-"

"Ex-girlfriend," Jon corrected her, before she could finish what she was saying, "I, uh, sort of ended it before I came to find you."

"No, Jon, you didn't," Kaylee said, looking at him in shock as she got up from the bench they were sitting on, "Look, Renee and I don't get along. There's some history there that I really just don't want to get into right now, but I'm sure if you go back there right now, you and her can get back-"

"No," Jon interrupted, "I've wanted to end it with her for awhile now, plus I wanted to see how you were."

"Why," she asked pitifully, "You and I just met tonight, why would it even matter to you how I was?"

"Because contrary to popular belief, I'm not stupid," Jon chuckled, "I may not have graduated from high school, but I do know when the straight edge fucker is trying to set me up with someone." Through her unshed tears, Kaylee chuckled. She had caught onto to Punk's plan the moment that he practically begged her to come and sit with his guests.

"And I can also see when I'm not the only one that caught onto his schemes," Jon joked, "But, what I want to know is why he's trying to fix up two people who were obviously in relationship-"

"You were the one who was in a relationship," Kaylee corrected, "I was the one that got dumped two months ago after a year and a half together when I refused to leave Toronto for Pennsylvania. Sidney wanted me to move there and give up my career. I couldn't do it, you know."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," Jon confessed, "I mean, we probably wouldn't have met if you had."

"Probably not," Kaylee agreed with a small laugh, as she turned to look out at the lake once more.

"And you would have grown to resent him," Jon added, "From what I saw tonight, you aren't done yet. Not by long ass shot and if he wanted you to give it all up, he didn't see how happy you are in front of that crowd."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Jon said, not bothering to point out that she already did ask him one.

"Why did you break up with Renee tonight of all nights?" Jon breathed out, as he ran a hand through his dishwater blonde locks. Looking out at the lake, he fiddled with his hands for a momemt before answering.

"I wasn't happy anymore," he started, "She, uh, she's constantly questioning my loyalty to her and you know, I know I fuck up from time to time and I know I like keeping my personal life fucking private, but if you're the one that I choose to spend my time with and choose waste my nights with, then I don't need to fucking explain myself to you."

"You wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I should probably invest in getting a brain to mouth filter," Kaylee mused, before continuing, "What I meant was if you were considering the nights you were spending with her a waste then you were obviously with the wrong person. When you love someone, the time you spend with them in never a waste."

"Do you consider the time you spent with Crosby a waste," Jon asked, looking at the emotional red head out of the corner of his eye.

"At the time, no," she answered without a single thought, "Now? Maybe, yeah, definitely. I kind of wished that I had listened to my best friend after she had met him for the first time, but at the time I was lovesick. God, I sound like a fucking teenager again." She and Jon both chuckled, as the sat in silence. The only noise between them was the sound of the small waves crashing against the sandy shoreline. The two continued to sit in silence, until a cool, stiff breeze sent a chill down both their spines.

"Look, I don't normally do this with people I just met, but do you want come back to my place," Kaylee asked, before quickly continuing, the question resonating in her ears, "Not like I mean, but I've got a coffee maker and a gas fire place that would really be a welcome change from this cold." Jon nodded, allowing her to lead the way to a building that wasn't more than a fifteen minute walk from where they had been sitting.

* * *

After changing into a pair of sweatpants that one of her friends had left at her apartment, Jon was handed a warm cup of coffee and led to her very open living room. Looking around, the loft looked well lived in. The red head he was with obviously spent a lot of her off time here and if he could guess, she had lived for many years.

"Favourite colour?" Jon turned and looked at Kaylee like she had grown a second head.

"Really," Jon asked, making himself feel like he was imitating the Miz without meaning to at all, "All of the questions that you could have asked and you ask me what my favourite colour is."

"It's a good question," Kaylee defended with a laugh, "I know all of my friends favourite colour. It makes it easier to shop for the holidays." Jon couldn't argue with that kind of logic. Takong a sip of his coffee, he looked deep into the fireplace before answering.

"Black."

"Seriously," Kaylee chuckled, "You know that's not a colour right?"

"Some people consider it a colour," Jon defended, "And I'm one of those people."

"Whatever you say," Kaylee joked.

"Alright Miss High and Mighty," Jon joked, taking another sip of his coffee, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Isn't it obvious with the pyjama pants and hair colour," Kaylee chuckled, taking a sip of her own coffee, "Red." Jon looked at her and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as the two new friends descended into a very comfortable silence, neither one of them aware of the small group that was standing behind them, watching in complete awe.

_"What the hell was that," Jon's younger self asked, turning to look at Xander, who had a small smile spreading across his face._

_"That," Xander started, "That was the moment that changed the reat of your life."_


	3. Something More

**December 19th, 2015  
** **Ricoh Coliseum  
** **WWE Live Event**

* * *

_"What the hell was that," Jon's younger self asked, turning to look at Xander, who had a small smile spreading across his face._

_"That," Xander started, "That was the moment that changed the rest of your life."_

_"That," Jon asked, pointing to his older self laughing with the Canadian wrestler, "How does that change the rest of my life?"_

_"Let's take a look, shall we," Xander chuckled, as he manipulated his watch once more._

Punk grumbled, as he pulled down his hat over his head even more. He didn't even know what he was doing here. He didn't even want to step foot in the building, but a pout from the red head beside him and whispered promises made by his wife and here he was waiting for a WWE live event to begin. Thankfully, no one had spotted him yet, but he also knew that it would only be a matter of time especially in this crowd.

"Will you stop looking like I just dragged you to your execution," Kaylee sighed, "We're at a wrestling event, I thought you would felt like you were coming home."

"Ha," Punk laughed dryly, "Do I need to remind you what you and I put our bodies through last night in that horrible tag team street fight for a crowd of crazed Ottawa fans or should I let you continue to delude yourself?" Kaylee sighed and sipped at her soda before turning to look at Punk once more.

"I wouldn't let your wife hear you say that," Kaylee chuckled, "Or whatever she promised you might just fly out the window of her hotel room. I am right in assuming you won't be using my guest room tonight, right?" Punk looked at Kaylee scandalised before scowling at her once more and crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at the ring in front of him.

"Oh come on, Phil," Kaylee chuckled, "Turn that frown upside down and just forget that we're technically in enemy territory."

"Why are you so happy," Punk whined, looking at Kaylee out of the corner of his eye, "No wait, does the smile on your face have something to do with a certain Money in the Bank winner." Kaylee looked up at the tattooed superstar with wide eyes, before turning quickly to face the ring, sipping at her soda once more. Punk smirked.

"I'm right, aren't I," Punk chuckled, "Aren't I? Come on, you can tell me." Kaylee shook her head, with a smile on her lips. He was right.

"He's the one that got you the tickets and by the look of it that t-shirt and sweater," Punk chuckled as he continued, "I mean, there has to be a reason why he would want his name practically plastered across your chest and back?"

"For your information, he sent me this shirt for my birthday," Kaylee informed, "And your wife sent me the sweater, so..." The red head stuck her tongue out at the new number one contender for the THWA Heavyweight Championship. The two shared a laugh as the lights in the Ricoh Coliseum lowered and the event started. Neither one of them paid much attention to it though, because most of the show didn't have the ability to keep their attention for more than a few seconds and they wanted to keep the fans that were sitting around them from being more interested in finding out why Kaylee and Punk were at a WWE event, especially when Punk had been so vocal about his dislike for his wife's company.

"You bored yet," Punk asked Kaylee, as they watched Kane vs John Cena, something that they both felt like they had seen several of times before, come to an end. Kaylee nodded in response, trying to keep her attention on what was happening in front of her.

"Well, don't worry, Apes' match is the one after this one," Punk chuckled, "And then your man's match is after that."

"He isn't my man," Kaylee insisted quietly, not wanting to have anyone accidentally over hear their conversation.

"But, he will be," Punk whistled, but then dunked down, as a CM Punk chanted and rang through the entire center, but thankfully it only seemed to be because the crowd already seemed bored with the match between Adam Rose and Xavier Woods that was taking place. Kaylee just rolled her eyes and shook her head. For someone who was making a living in front of people who chanted his name during any live event, he really had a problem when they did.

"No, he won-"

"Don't lie to yourself Miss Smythe," Punk chuckled, as he continued to try and hide the best he could in the very lively crowd, "You and I both know that you wouldn't be talking about him in your sleep if you didn't want him to be your man." Kaylee glared at the tattooed superstar.

"You promised that you wouldn't ever bring that up in public," Kaylee snapped, "And I swear to God, Punk, you bring it up again while we're in this crowd, I will rip that baseball hat right off your head and shout that you're sitting next to me." Punk looked at the red head beside him with wide eyes, before glaring at her.

"You wouldn't," he answered, trying to call whatever bluff she was trying to play, "This is your hometown; you'll be mobbed the moment that they realise who you are." Kaylee shrugged, a slight smirk making its way onto her face.

"If I get mobbed, I get mobbed," Kaylee conceded, "I'm sure whatever security they have here will help us out, but you at a WWE event may raise some eyebrows and it may cause a lot of these fans to make it very difficult for you to leave to share that evening with April you so desperately need." Punk scowled and thought about pushing the matter of her and Jon Good even more, but he knew Kaylee well. He knew she would go through with her promise and if she did, well, she was right, he would have a difficult time escaping the Ricoh Coliseum.

"Fine," he pouted, crossing his arms across his chest once more, "Fine, I'll let it go, but I'm just going to say this. If he's not your man then why he is the reason that you've been smiling so much lately?"

* * *

"So," Colby sighed, "Get some dinner and then we head back to the hotel?" Joe nodded his agreement before looking over to Jon, who was combing his wet hair back in a mirror that hung on the locker room wall. Joe and Colby waited for a moment for their former Shield brother to respond, but the response never came.

"Jon," Joe called, causing the man in question to look up at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Dinner and then we'll head back to the hotel," Colby repeated, as he pulled a t-shirt over his head and tucked his wrestling boots back into his duffle bag.

"Uh," Jon stuttered, "I actually already have plans." As he searched through his duffle bag for his cologne, Jon missed the look that both Joe and Colby shared. He had been acting differently from the moment he returned to their hotel that night back in October after being gone for almost several hours. They figured the change in his behaviour was due to the way Renee was trying and failing to turn the roster against him, but from the moment he found out that he would be part of the Toronto show, he had a certain spring in his step. They hadn't seen that spring since he and Renee had been happy.

"No," Colby started, "You didn't? Please tell me that you didn't take that she-devil back after everything she's done." Jon looked at the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Renee," Colby spat, "Please, tell me that you didn't get back with her."

"No, God, no," Jon spat, "Why would you fucking even think that?"

"You've been acting differently," Joe explained, sitting down on the bench opposite Jon, "Ever since we went to visit Punk, you've been acting like a...like a...like a-"

"Lovesick teenager," Colby offered, "You've been texting and I didn't think you knew how to text. I could have sworn that I heard you video chatting, fucking video chatting with someone last night and I didn't think you knew how to do that either."

"I learned how," Jon shrugged, "Is that a crime?"

"Uce," Joe said, looking at Jon with a curious look on his face, "We, uh, we just feel like you're hiding something from us and we're not used to you doing that. We try to tell each other everything and now, you're texting and locking your phone."

"It's new okay," Jon confessed, "Actually, I don't even fucking know what it is to tell you, brother. We're friends, I think, we talk, you know, we, uh, we understand each other and we're just talking right now, and she lives here, so-"

"It's that red head, Punk introduced to us in October," Colby said, snapping his fingers, "Kiley? Kelly? Chrissy?"

"Kaylee," Jon corrected, "And, yeah, it's her, but, uh, this stays between us. No one back here needs to know about my personal life before I even know what's going on in it and I swear, if either one of you mention this AJ or Brie, I'll, I'll..." Joe chuckled and held up his hands.

"Okay, uce, okay," Joe chuckled, "But, you might want to shower before you go and meet her. You smell like you doused yourself in the entire bottle of your cologne. You don't want to knock her unconscious before you can find out what the two of you may be." Jon lifted in his shirt to his nose and nodded.

"You're right," Jon sighed, "Her and Punk were in the audience tonight, if April brings her around can you tell her that I'll, I'll just be a little longer and then we can go." Both Colby and Joe nodded, promising him that they would relay the message if she were to show up, while he was trying to wash off some of the cologne in the shower.

He had only been in the shower for a few moments, when a knock happened on the door, causing both men to look at one another and smile. Maybe, it was time to see if they could mess with her even a tiny bit. Joe answered the door and came face to face with the tattooed superstar that supposedly accompanied the object of the friend's affection to tonight's show.

"Punk," Colby greeted, pulling the older wrestler into a manly hug, "What are you doing here? We were expecting a certain red head."

"Oh, you mean the one that is currently sitting by her car in a Dean Ambrose T-Shirt and Sweater and the heat on full blast," Punk mused with a slight smirk on her face, "Yeah, she didn't feel comfortable coming backstage even as one of April's guests. I think it had something to do with a certain Stacy Keibler wanna-be giving her the evil eye while we waited for my wife." The former Shield brothers shared a look and nodded. Summer Rae had been the only one that had been helping Renee in her unsuccessful endeavor.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be back here either," Joe sighed, "Plus the wanna ba and the she-devil might try to use her visiting as a way to turn the guys and girls against him."

"How long has that been happening," Punk asked curiously.

"Since they broke up in October," Colby explained, "Renee is sure that your friend had something to do with the break up and has been trying to turn everyone against Jon. She's been unsuccessful, most of the guys and girls back here don't take the story seriously, especially when Brie has been correcting everyone that might even think about believing it." Punk sighed and ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"Not a word of this to Kaylee," Punk said pointing a finger at the both of them, "You may not talk to her right now, but when you do, don't mention this. She gets really protective of the people she cares about and if Renee is the one doing this, it won't end well for either woman."

"What's the history there," Joe questioned, looking at Phil as they heard the sound of running water stop.

"Not my story to tell," Punk answered, with a shake of his head, as Jon stepped out of the shower area with his jeans on. The three men watched in silence as Jon checked his phone, a small smile appearing on his face as he read the text that he found there.

"How long has that been happening," Punk asked, a smile spreading across his own face.

"October."

* * *

Kaylee and Jon laughed as they sipped at their beers looking out at the night sky from her balcony. The reservations Jon had made at a local restaurant had been lost and they ultimately just ended up back at her place with a box of pepperoni pizza and a six pack of beer. Neither one of them seemed all that angry at the change in plans; in fact the change seemed almost welcome.

"Did you enjoy the show tonight," Jon asked, as he took a bite from the slice of pizza he held in his other hand. Kaylee looked at him and attempted to bite her tongue, but he saw the look on her face and knew exactly what she was going to say.

"You didn't, did you?"

"I never said that," Kaylee chuckled, "I enjoyed parts of it. I enjoyed your match and I enjoyed AJ's match, but that was pretty much it."

"Did you complain and get your money back," Jon joked, as he took another sip of his beer. Kaylee chuckled and leaned against the balcony railing looking out at her city.

"I would of, but I didn't buy them. This amazing guy sent me the tickets and asked me to dinner after the show," Kaylee giggled, "I guessed the least I could do is tell him that I enjoyed the event, he so desperately wanted me at." The pair chuckled, as Jon came up behind the red head and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and looked up at the sky that was being lit up the CN Tower that could be seen off in the distance.

"I'm really glad you came tonight," he whispered in her ear, a shiver going down her spine, "I feel like I'm at my best when I know you're watching."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Kaylee said, turning to look at him and smiling, as she brought her beer up to her lips, "I like watching you wrestle. I feel the same way, but, I do have a question for you and you don't have to answer, but I need to know before I let this go any farther and...dear god, I really am starting to ramble, aren't I? Fuck, I'm starting to sound like Felicity Smoak and you probably don't even know who that is. Whew, okay, I'm going to stop talking now."

"Kaylee," Jon chuckled, bringing his own beer up to his lips, "Ask me what you want to ask me."

"Is there something between us," she asked, looking up at the crazed wrestler in front of her almost sheepishly. Jon looked into her beautiful brown eyes and saw a large contrast from the woman that he had come to see on screen. Her, Christina Rose persona, was sure of herself, knew where she stood and what to do when she stepped through a set of ropes or was given the microphone. Kaylee, she was the woman that had been hurt before, but still found a way to open up to him, let him into her home and had told him her inner most thoughts and some of her deepest secrets. Even her cat, who she had admitted didn't get along with the guys she brought home, had warmed up to him and was even comfortable with him enough to sit on his lap.

"Fuck," she whispered under her breath as she stepped away from, "I've opened my big mouth and I've ruined everything. God, why do I always do th-" Jon cut her off by grabbing her by the back of her neck and kissing her, effectively cutting off any train of thought that she may have had. Kaylee was taken aback for a moment before she just returned the kiss, her arms coming up to clutch at his shoulders, before looping around his neck. As soon as Jon felt her respond, he moaned into her mouth because the mere thought of her wearing his t-shirt and sweater only made him want her more.

Lifting Kaylee up by her thighs, Jon carried Kaylee into the house, forgetting all about the pizza and beer, but taking extreme care. to shut the glass door. He knew her well enough to know that Kaylee would never forgive him if something bad were to happen to her cat, Salem, if he were to accidentally got out because of him. Placing her on the marble counter in her kitchen, Jon's hands slipped from her thighs and went to the zipper on the sweater that she was wearing. As much as he liked seeing it on her, he really wanted it off right this second.

As the sweater slipped from her arms and to the floor, Kaylee's hands came back up and pushed on her shoulders, signalling for him to stop. He didn't want to, Lord knew that he wanted to keep going, but he stopped. The two looked at one another with their bruised lips and heaving chests.

"You never answered the question," Kaylee whispered to him. Jon chuckled and leaned in to kiss her once more.

"I'm yours, for as long as you'll have me," he whispered back to her, and it was with those words that Kaylee reached for the bottom of his shirt and stripped it from him before their lips met once more in a heated kiss.

_The group watched the couple silently, unsure of how to react to what was happening in front of them. Xander had turned around the moment that Kaylee's sweater had hit the ground. Jon's eyes took in every touch and every kiss._

_"Jon, you're not taking this seriously are you," Renee asked, looking up at him. Jon looked at her to the moment playing around them to Xander._

_"We need to get going," Xander interrupted, before Jon could answer, "There's a lot more that you need to see."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism or even ideas for moments that Xander may want to show Jon and the rest of the group.
> 
> xo


	4. New Years 2015-2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and don't forget to check out my other stories.
> 
> xo

New Years 2015-2016

* * *

**December 31st & January 1st**   
**Jon's Apartment**   
**Las Vegas, NV**

_The small group of friends watched the would-be couple silently, unsure of how to react to what was happening in front of them. Xander had turned around the moment that Kaylee's sweater had hit the ground with wide eyes and a light blush, while Jon's eyes took in every touch and every kiss that was shared between his future self and the red-head._

_"Jon, you're not taking this seriously, are you," Renee asked, looking up at him, "We don't even know who this kid is and if these images are even real or not." Jon looked down at her, then to the moment that was playing around them and then finally his eyes fell on Xander._

_"We need to get going," Xander interrupted, before Jon could voice his thoughts, "There's a lot more that you need to see." Jon nodded; glad that he didn't have to answer Renee's question because, deep down, he knew that these images that Xander was showing them were very real and needed to be taken seriously. The scene changed around them once more, and they found themselves standing in a very busy and very familiar looking airport parking lot._

Jon was waiting patiently in the parking lot of McCarran International Airport for Kaylee's flight from New York to land. Okay, maybe he wasn't waiting very patiently at all. His fingers were absolutely itching to text her, but the moment she had texted him that she was boarding her flight, he couldn't bring himself to do it. For the first time in his life he felt insecure, even though, he had been the one to suggest that she come and spend New Years with him in Las Vegas. He was nervous that she would be seeing his place for the first since they had met and in comparison to her apartment in Toronto, his was very bare and didn't look that well lived in at all. Kaylee was the kind of person who had roots, deep roots, and he was the kind of guy that just always needed to keep moving.

_Bzzz Bzzz_

Jon's self-loathing thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Thinking that it was the red headed Bombshell that he was waiting for; he answered the call without bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"Come on out, Red, I'm just out-"

"Uce," Joe interrupted before Jon could go any further, "Just called to see how you're doing?"

"Brotha," Jon greeted, the smile that had appeared on his face diminishing slightly, "Just waitin' for Kaylee to get here. She agreed to fly out to Vegas to ring in the New Year with me."

"I kind of guessed that from the greeting I got," Joe chuckled, "Seriously, you call her, Red? And you're going to be ringing in the New Year with this girl? You must really like her…"

"Yeah, she likes it," Jon sighed, "And she, uh, she's different, you know? She makes me feel almost normal. She doesn't want Dean Ambrose, well, actually in a way she does, but she, uh, she also wants the guy behind him."

"And what about you, Uce," Joe asked, "She's a pretty big name in the great White North. Do you want Christina Rose, current THWA Bombshell Champion, former THWA Bombshell Tag Team Champion and the winner of the 2011 Bombshell Bash 30 Women, Over the Top Rope Battle Royale or do you want the woman behind her, the woman who apparently said that the rumors about the two of you dating or being seen together were complete bullshit when asked about it during a Twitter Q&A…" Jon knew that sounded bad, like really fucking bad, but he had been video chatting with her when that had happened and they had both decided that's what they were going to do if someone outside of her family and their circle of friends were to ask about it.

"I don't know how I feel about this, Uce," Joe revealed with a sigh, "She's great, I will admit that, but you seem more happy with the id-"

"You took a quick look at her Wikipedia page, didn't you? And we both decided that would be what we would say," Jon interrupted, "We're both coming out of relationships and with her history and mine, we, uh, we both thought it would be a whole lot fucking easier to actually be together without all that fucking shipping business, whatever the fuck that is, that goes on, on the internet. The fans and the media don't have any pictures except for that first night when we were at the bar in Toronto."

"Yeah, and what happens when the fans and the media find out that she's spending New Years with you," Joe questioned, "I've looked. She has a pretty big social media prescence, Uce, she's probably going to post something on her Twitter or her Insta-"

"She won't," Jon insisted, "She's not like that." Jon heard Joe sigh, a signal that he was slowly winning the argument. He knew where it was coming from though. Ever since the situation with Renee, many of his friends, including Regal, had become very protective of him, not wanting to see him get hurt once more. But, they needed to trust him about Kaylee; she was different.

"Okay, Uce, but the moment that this whole thing turns south-"

"It won't," Jon argued again, "Now, she's going to be landing any time now, so I've got to get-"

A knock on the window of his car jolted Jon away from his phone conversation. Looking towards the window, a wide smile spread across his face, as he popped the trunk of the car and practically leapt out of the driver's seat, hanging up on Joe to sweep the tired looking Canadian into his arms.

"Okay, Uce, but the moment that this turns south-"

"Jon," Kaylee squealed, as he lifted her off of her feet, her suitcases falling to the pavement as he did.

"I didn't think you'd actually come," Jon whispered in her ear, placing her back on the ground, "I thought you were going to call and tell me that you were fucking ditching me for your family or your friends." Kaylee chuckled, leaning slightly away from the taller man, as she linked her fingers at the back of his neck.

"I've spent enough New Years with both groups and suffered from enough hangovers because of the latter," she told him, leaning up to kiss him chastely on the lips, "And I'm sure that I'll continue to spend even more with them, but I really want to spend this one with you, no matter what we may be doing, even if it might be in the middle of the fucking desert. Plus, I wasn't about to throw you into the shark tank that my friends can be or into the loony bin that the Smythe family can be before you're ready." Jon's smile faded slightly. Joe was right, there was a catch."

"And it's not that I don't want you to meet them because I do, I really, really do, but they can be a little," Kaylee paused, trying to find the right word to describe the people that made up a large portion of her life, "They can be a little overwhelming at times." Jon nodded in understanding as he made to pick up Kaylee's suitcases and place them in the trunk of his car, but she could still see that he was beginning to doubt her faith in them.

"Jon," Kaylee whispered, pulling him back towards her by the belt loops on his well worn jeans, "I'm serious when I say that I would love for you to meet them, my friends, my family, but they're all…how do I put this nicely? They're my family and they're my best friends and yeah, they already know about us, but we're still so very new. And once you meet my fucked up, crazy family and my even crazier and fucked up friends, this becomes very serious, very fast for me. And it's not that I don't think that we're serious material here, but after everything with Crosby, I wouldn't be able to take it if you were to talk out of my life because the other people in my life are all kinds of fucking crazy. And I'm fucking rambling again, oh God, I thought I was over this two weeks ago. I'm going to shut up now." Jon smiled at her, pushing a stray lock of her red hair behind her ear before placing a finger underneath her chin, so that she would continue to look at him with her expressive brown eyes.

"I'm not going to walk out of your life because of a few crazy people," Jon promised her, with a kiss to her brow, "But, I guess, I can wait to meet them. Not to mention, I'd be a pretty big fucking hypocrite if I were to walk out of your life because your family is, as you put it, all kinds of fucking crazy, when I'm just as and possibly even crazier than they are." Kaylee giggled, as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Jon hummed for a moment before slamming the trunk closed.

"I doubt that," she said, pulling away from the WWE wrestler, "You don't know them yet."

* * *

Jon waited silently for Kaylee's reaction to his barren apartment as she looked around. There wasn't much there except for what he needed. In her eyes, it was him. Her apartment reflected her and his, his reflected the aspects him that she had yet to know, but was very interested in getting to know. The view caught her eye almost immediately though. It was absolutely beautiful and Jon could see the way her eyes shined as she took in the Las Vegas sunset.

"You have a stunning view," Kaylee sighed, as she continued to look out the window at the sun set, "I can see why you bought this place." Jon chuckled, as he came up behind her holding two cold beers. He had gone out of his way to stock the fridge with drinks and food for her stay, not sure if she would want to stay in the apartment or go out and enjoy the Las Vegas strip.

"It was a bonus," Jon explained, as he wrapped his free arm around her slim waist, "But, it was also the only place that I could afford on my own when I decided that I wanted to move out here."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," she sighed, leaning back into him, "This place could a little personal touch, but it also fits you the way it is already; just the bare necessities."

"I don't spend enough time here to make it feel like yours," Jon explained, leading Kaylee over to the leather couch that faced a rather large TV that hung on the wall as a part of a large media centre. To her, the living room looked like it was the only place in the entire apartment, besides the bedroom, that seemed well used.

"You work three hundred days plus a year, Jon," Kaylee mused in understanding, "Not to mention you've never felt the need to plant roots, I always did. This is a nice place, it's you." She smiled, looping her arms around his neck and placing her legs in his lap. There was an easiness that came with just sitting with one another in silence. It was comfortable for the both of them. Kaylee smiled at him again, running her silver manicured nails through Jon`s dirty blonde hair.

"You have beautiful eyes," she whispered to him, noticing the way Jon's blue eyes shined. If blushing was something that Jon did, then he probably would have felt his cheeks redden. But, instead, Jon smiled, placing his hand on her leg as he turned his body slightly to face her.

"And did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes, baby," Jon chuckled, even though he wasn't looking at her eyes. This action would have made a lot of women angry, but Kaylee just chuckled, smacking his chest playfully. She had heard this joke often enough over the past couple of weeks that it didn't bother her even in the slightest of ways. Plus, she knew that he really did mean it.

"My eyes aren't on my chest, you perv," she chuckled, leaning closer to him. Jon chuckled, looking her right in the eyes as a smirk spread across his face.

"You know," Jon started, his smirk widening slightly, "I really do mean it when I say that I think that you have beautiful eyes. It's one of the first things that I noticed when we met."

"Oh really," she chuckled, "And here I thought you were attracted to me because of my sparkling personality."

* * *

Looking up at the sky, the pair watched as the stars shined brighter than they had ever seen them before. With both of their busy schedules, it wasn't very often that Kaylee and Jon were able to enjoy the quiet moments. Lying on the hood of Jon's car, they were able to do just that.

"I've never seen the stars shine so brightly," Kaylee thought out loud, earning herself a chuckle from the man that was lying beside her.

"Never able to leave the bright lights of the city behind, Red," Jon questioned, looking towards her out of the corner of his eye, before looking back up at the stars.

"Never had the inkling to really," Kaylee answered, a smile making it's way onto her face at the nickname, "The farthest I've gotten is cottage country and sometimes even then you can't see the stars as much as I would like to." Jon nodded and once again the pair descended into silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the nightly sounds of the Las Vegas desert and the soft crooning of the car radio. Jon turned on his side and laid an arm across Kaylee's waist causing her to look at him instead of the stars that were shining high above them.

"Why don't you ever want to talk about your childhood," Kaylee asked, before Jon could ask her the qiestion that was sitting on the tip of his tongue. Taken aback by the question, Jon turned, so that he was once again looking up at the stars.

"I didn't have the childhood you did, Red," he explained after pausing for a moment to gether his thoughts, "I didn't have the white picket fence with the loving parents and siblings. There is a reason that I tell everyone who asks that I was raised by wolves. I don't like talking about my mother who spent most of her time doing drugs than looking after her own son or my father who writes me from prison when he fucking feels like it. I-I-I-" Kaylee turned to look at him, placing her delicate hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"Hey," she interrupted Jon, causing him to look at her with an almoat crazed look in his eyes, "If you don't want to tell me about it right now, that's okay, we'll talk about it when you're ready to tell me." The crazed look in Jon's eyes diminished slightly as he wrapped an arm around Kaylee's waist, bringing her closer to him than she had been before.

"I might not ever be ready to talk about it, Red," he explained, "I hope you're okay with that." She was silent for a moment before looking at him, a small smile spreading across her lips. Planting a soft kiss on his cheek, she nodded.

"Yeah, that's okay," she told him, "But, if you ever feel like you want to talk about it, I want you to know that you can talk to me if you want to. My feelings won't change towards you because the way you grew up wasn't the ideal way of life." Jon nodded, and gave her a kiss on the lips, which she gladly returned. Just as the lips met once more, a sudden downpour of rain hit, aoaking the apir to the bone.

"Shit," Jon swore, as they both slid from the hood of his car and ran for the doors, as the rain continued to poor. Once they were both safely inside, Jon groped around the backseat to see if maybe they was a towel of somesort that they could use to dry off even a little bit. As he searched for a towel, Kaylee began giggling.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Us," she answered, still giggling, "You look like a drowned rat and I'm sure, I look like a drowned raccoon." It was after she said this, that Jon turned and looked at her for the first time aince the sudden downpour. Her hair was sticking to her skin and her eyeliner and mascara was dripping down her cheeks to her red top that was clinging to her skin even more than her hair was, but to him, she still looked beautiful.

"A very cute drowned raccoon."

_"I think I'm going to puke," Colby and Renee said, at the exact same time for entirely different reasons. Jon was silent, not trusting himself to say anything after what he had just saw and heard. It was obvious to him that his future self was falling for the woman, who was laughing at him, as he continued to look for a towel in the backseat._

_"I never thought I'd see the day that Jon would be acting all cutesy with some girl," Claudio chuckled, as they watched the future Jon try and help Kaylee dry off with what looked like the world's smallest towel. Jon looked over to Xander, who smiling at the pair that were in the car._

_"What else do you have to show me?"_

_"Lots."_


	5. Ready to Rumble

Ready to Rumble

**January 24** th, 2016  
Amway Centre  
WWE Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View  
Orlando, FL

* * *

 

_“I think I’m going to puke,” Colby and Renee said, at the exact same time for entirely different reasons. Jon was silent, not trusting himself to say anything after what he had just seen and heard. It was obvious to him that his future self or the him in these moments was really falling for this fiery woman, who was laughing at both of their dishevelled looks, as he continued to look for a towel in the backseat._

_“I never thought I’d live to see the day that Jon would be acting all cutesy with some girl,” Claudio chuckled, as they watched the future Jon try and help Kaylee dry off with what looked to be the world’s smallest towel. Jon looked over to Xander, who was smiling at the pair that were still laughing in the car._

_“What else do you have to show me?”_

_“Lots,” Xander answered, accompanied with a shrug, “What do you want to see?” Jon looked towards the car where his future self and his future something were just talking now. They didn’t look like they were even thinking about returning to the dry apartment. Now, that they were safe from the sudden onslaught of desert rain, they were content to just sit in the car and talk with the radio playing softly in the background._

_“Everything.”_

_Xander smiled before fiddling with his watch once more. The pouring rain stopped and the group was surrounded by familiar faces in almost every direction._

_“What is this,” Joe asked, looking around, “Where are we?”_

_“The Royal Rumble,” Xander answered, “This was the first time that she was backstage with Jon at a WWE show.”_

Kaylee and Jon were laughing, while he stood behind her pretending to guide the punches that she was supposed to be throwing at Joe, while he pretended to block them. Even the large Samoan was laughing at the pair as Kaylee made to free her arms from Jon’s loose grip. Turning around to dace him, she planted a quick, chaste kiss on his lips.

“You two seem happy,” Joe mused, as he watched Jon lift Kaylee off her feet for the umpteenth time since she and Punk had arrived at the arena for the Royal Rumble pay per view. Jon looked towards his friend smiling, just as Kaylee jumped onto his back, so that he was carrying her piggy back style.

“It’s Wrestle Mania season, Brotha,” Jon chuckled, as Kaylee planted another kiss on his cheek, a smile spreading across her own face, “It’s the Royal Rumble, I’m entering at lucky number 27, it’s going to be all three former Shield members at the end, I got my girl here-“

“Who is probably going to run into your ex-girlfriend, who, I guarantee, will start a cat fight she can’t finish,” Joe continued for the other wrestler, “And your current girlfriend will be banned from the backstage area for fighting with WWE personnel. Yeah, what could go wrong?”

“Oh, Joe, I’ll stay far away from Blondie and just sit with April, Punk, Saraya and whoever else may join us,” Kaylee chuckled, as Jon let her down from his back, “Plus, I already promised the big lug beside me that I wouldn’t do anything, even if she starts whatever she may try to start. I’ll be the bigger woman and let her shoot herself in the foot.”

“I still don’t know why you hate her so much,” Joe stated, looking down at her, “Well, besides the obvious reasons of course.”

“Look, Joe, let’s just say that a lot of things had to change when she jumped ship to your company and sold our storylines for a pretty big payout, which thankfully the WWE didn’t use, but still,” Kaylee explained, as Jon wrapped his arms around her waist in an effort to keep her calm, “And, it’s because of those changes that I and a lot of other people on the roster felt like we got screwed out of opportunities, title reigns, the ability to make more money for our families, just to name a few. She messed with careers when she jumped and in this line of business, that’s something you just don’t do.” Joe made to ask the red head another question, but with a shake of Jon’s head, he knew better not to. The subject of Renee was obviously a sore spot and it wasn’t a conversation to be had backstage or in public, period.

“Now, that I’ve answered your question,” Kaylee smiled, “Maybe, Jon can answer mine and tell me who’s going to win the Royal Rumble…” She jutted her lip out at her boyfriend and widened her eyes to form her best puppy dog pout. A look, that had the pair been somewhere much more private, probably would’ve ended up in Jon telling her exactly who was going to win the Rumble, but thankfully, they weren’t.

“Nope, sorry darlin’,” Jon chuckled, shaking his head, “Not going to work this time. You’ll just have to find out at the exact same time that the rest of the world does.”

“That’s not fai-“

“Maple Syrup,” a British accent yelled, causing Jon to get a face full of red hair as Kaylee turned her head to see the current Diva’s champion running towards them, a large smile on her pale face.

“English Crumpet,” the Canadian yelled in return, as the two girls wrapped their arms around one another, happy to see each other again after so long.

“Did you ever find out how those two knew one another,” Joe asked, looking at Jon was smiling goofily at his girlfriend as she chatted animatedly with her fellow champion. Jon shook his head, as he crossed his arms against his chest.”

“I figured they met at the Brooks wedding,” Jon shrugged, “I know that’s where Red met Kofi, Colt, Brie and Bryan-“

“Oh, oh, no, Jon, _Red_ and I go way back to my Shimmer days. She knew me when I was Britani Knight,” Saraya explained, wrapping one of her arms around Kaylee’s neck, as if to place the Canadian in a headlock, “You see the THWA crew was in the same town that we Shimmer girls were and we caught a house show, met a few of the girls and as they say the rest is absolute history.”

“Not absolute history,” Kaylee chuckled, rolling her eyes, “Because I think I refused to speak to you for a couple of week after you told me that you were heading down to Florida to be a part of NXT when you knew full well I just about had a try out match for you all set, Miss Crumpet.”

“Oh, jeez, sorry, Miss Maple,” Saraya chuckled in return, “You were just upset that you and I couldn’t have a match that wasn’t at Sully’s Gym.” The girls chuckled together, before hugging once more.

“I’ll see you after your match, right?”

“Yeah, AJ and I will find you after our match, so we can find a monitor to watch the Rumble, okay,” Saraya answered, hugging Kaylee, “But, right now, I have to go find Trin and Brie to talk about our match, but I’m sure you’ll love who the winner of the Rumble is.”

“Alright, Miss Crumpet,” Jon started, grabbing his girlfriend by the waist once more, “We want to keep it a secret from, Red, here, so run along and she’ll see you later with Miss Black Widow.” Recognizing the dismissal, Saraya flipped him the finger, winking at Kaylee, before making her way down the hall and around the corner.

“You always ruin my fun,” Kaylee pouted jokingly, pinching Jon’s cheek before turning to Joe, “Why does he always ruin my fun?” Smiling, Jon made to grab her, but Kaylee ducked under his arms and ran away from him giggling. It wasn’t long before Joe was stuck in the middle of their little game.

“Okay, okay,” Joe started, raising his large arms in the air, “The two of you need to stop before-“ Before he could finish speaking, Jon made a playful grab at girlfriend, but she slipped away, dodging his arm and smacking right into-“

“Ugh, you freak,” shrieked Renee, “I have to be on camera in an-oh, it’s you, what you even doing here?”

“Renee,” Kaylee greeted, her voice practically dripping with indifference, “Sorry, didn’t see you there.”

“Whatever,” Renee responded, pushing roughly past the red head. As soon as the hostile blonde was around the corner, Kaylee, Jon and Joe descended into fits of laughter not being able to help themselves.

“Five bucks, she’s going to start running around telling everybody who will listen that I attacked her,” Kaylee bet, as Jon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her slim figure as close to his chest as she could get.

“I’d like to see her fucking try.”

* * *

 

“Seriously,” Saraya laughed, as Kaylee’s eyes stayed glued to the monitor in front of them, “You run into her when she just so happens to be walking by the three of you when you and Jon are flirting like only the two of you can. Please, tell me don’t think it was just a coincidence…”

“Oh, I know it wasn’t a coincidence,” Kaylee answered, sipping at the water bottle Jon had gotten for her before taking his spot at Guerilla, “But, I promised Jon that I wouldn’t do anything even if she were to start it.”

“But, you want to,” April asked, as she leaned away from Phil to grab a chip from one of the many bags that were open in front of their little group.

“You have no idea,” Kaylee answered, a sinister smirk spreading across her face as she did, “I want to get my hands on her so badly, but I promised Jon. I’m not going to get him in trouble. He’s happy here.”

“I don’t know how,” Punk murmured, sipping at his own water, earning three sets of glares, “It’s not the happiest place on Earth that they try to advertise it to be.”

“Well, as a professional, I’m glad that you aren’t going to do anything,” April said, covering her husband’s mouth with her hand “But, as your friend, I was hoping that you would have at least given her a taste of her own medicine after everything that she’s been saying about Jon to try and turn the roster against him.” Kaylee paused with her water bottle at her lips, her eyes widening. It was with that look that both April and Saraya knew that Kaylee had been unaware of Renee’s endeavor to turn the WWE roster against Jon.

“What has she been saying,” Kaylee asked, her voice void of any emotion. The only sign of her anger was that her hands were now clenched and shaking. The only thing that was reigning in her anger towards the blonde was that she had made a promise to Jon, and a promise was one thing that she didn’t break.

“I don’t think now is the best time to talk about it,” Punk intercepted before either Diva could answer, giving them both a look that clearly said that they needed to stop talking almost immediately. Kaylee looked at him and nodded. He was right, now wasn’t the time, but once she had a quiet moment alone with the tattooed superstar; she was going to find out what exactly he had been hiding from her. He obviously knew what the blonde she-witch had been saying.

Their small group sat in silence. Saraya and April both sharing looks, while Kaylee had her eyes glued to the screen watching as her boyfriend eliminated another competitor from the Rumble. There was fifteen men left, they were halfway through; at most fourteen more eliminations before she could wrap her arms around him and keep herself from throttling the blonde.

“Why do you think he didn’t tell me about the shit that Renee was saying?”

“Sweetie,” April started, getting up from her spot on Phil’s lap, “He probably didn’t want to worry you or make you hate her more than you already do. There’s no reason for you to worry about something as trivial as this stuff, okay?”

“Kay,” Kaylee replied, her eyes once again glued to the monitor as Jon once again narrowly missed being thrown out by the overgrown Big Show. Ten men let and she would be able to forget all about what had happened tonight. More importantly, she and Jon would be able to enjoy their hotel room and get a good night’s rest.

“Do you think Jon will win,” she asked, finally able to trust herself with more than one word answers. Both April and Saraya shared a smirk before looking at the Canadian Bombshell, who was unaware of the shared look.

“What would you do if he did?”

* * *

 

The moment she saw Jon, she went running towards him the biggest smile on her face. He had won. He had been the last man standing in the middle of the ring at the end of the twenty-ninth annual Royal Rumble. As soon as he was within reach, she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

“Congratulations,” she whispered, before planting a passionate kiss on his lips, which he gladly returned. Joe quickly took a picture of the two before either one of them noticed.

“Thanks, Red,” Jon answered, pulling away from her, but not letting her down, “Did it for you.”

“Aww,” she cooed, hugging him now, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist, “You are just adorable.” Jon rolled his eyes at the compliment, but the smile on his lips didn’t disappear. Placing Kaylee back on her feet, he accepted the congratulations of the rest of the group that had run after her the moment she had taken off towards him.

“How does it feel,” Joe asked, hugging his brother.

“It’s an adrenalin high like no other,” Jon joked, unable to stand still, “I feel like I could run a marathon or leap tall buildings-“

“None of which you are going to try,” Kaylee chuckled, placing her hand on his chest, “You’re going to crash in less than an hour and the last thing you want is to do it anywhere besides the safety of your own hotel room.” She had been there. That adrenaline high had hit her the moment that she had won her own Battle Royale and she made the mistake of letting her friends take her out for celebratory drinks. She still regrets that hangover with every fibre of her being.

“And do you know what we could do in the hour,” Jon whispered in her ear, as he chuckled. Kaylee looked up at him with a smile, before shaking her head in amusement. That adrenaline crash was going to hit him harder than he ever imagined.

“How about we get to the hotel room first,” she told him, a secret smile on her face that only he knew the meaning of. Turning to say goodbye to all of their friends, Jon was interrupted by a camera and the one blonde that Kaylee was hoping that they wouldn’t run into on their way out.

“We just need a few words on your win,” Renee explained, looking like she would rather be anywhere, but where she was on that exact moment. Jon turned to look at Kaylee, who shrugged, there was nothing she could do after all. It was for work. Grabbing Punk, Kaylee stepped behind the camera with everyone else, so Jon could get a few words in on his win earlier in the night.

“Dean,” Renee started, smiling the fakest smile Kaylee had ever seen on a person, “What do you have to say about your win tonight?”

“That,” Jon answered, getting back into the zone, “That was nothing. I’ve been telling everyone for weeks that I am going to win the Rumble and take the title from that title stealin’, drunk, stupid lookin’ Irish man that thought he would be able to keep the title with little to no work. Sheamus, fella, I’ve got the Money in the Bank contract and I just won the Royal Rumble, you and winning the main event at Wrestle Mania are the only things in my future.” The camera shut off and Jon pushed past the camera man to lift Kaylee into his arms and over his shoulder, bidding everyone a quick goodbye.

“Jon,” Kaylee shrieked, as he practically ran down the hall with her on his shoulder, “Put me down you big lug.” Jon chuckled before placing her back on her feet, before they could continue down the hall though, he grabbed her by the hand.

“You proud of me,” Jon asked, looking down at her with his captivating blue eyes. She looked up at him and smiled.

“I couldn’t be prouder,” Kaylee answered, “We’re going to be champions together, baby.”

_Jon stood slack jawed looking at the scene before him in disbelief; he had won the Royal Rumble and the crowd had been absolutely electric. He was going to win the 2016 Royal Rumble after throwing out his road brother, Colby Lopez, in an act of revenge for something his onscreen character had done almost two years previously. He was going to get the chance to prove himself as someone who could main event the biggest pay-per-view of the year for the WWE and his future – girlfriend, wife, lover – something was there to see him do it._

_“Congratulations,” Joe said, wrapping his large arm around the shorter man’s shoulders, “Looks like you really earned it.”_

_“I did, didn’t I,” Jon chuckled, watching as he and Kaylee walked away from their friends hand in hand, “What’s next?” Xander looked at him and smiled before shrugging._

_“You said, you wanted me to show you everything right?”_

_“Right.”_

_“Well, hold on tight because you’re about to meet some people that will definitely make your head spin.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and since I’m getting closer and closer to needing members of the THWA roster, please comment if you’re interested and I will get back to you.
> 
> xo


	6. When Bombshells Attack

When Bombshells Attack

**January 31** st, 2016  
Bell Centre  
THWA Triathlon Pay-Per-View  
Montreal, QC

_Jon stood slack jawed looking at the scene before him in utter disbelief; he had won the Royal Rumble and the crowd had been absolutely electric. He was Mr. Money in the Bank and he was going to win the 2016 Royal Rumble after throwing out his road brother, Colby Lopez, in an act of revenge for something his onscreen character had done almost two years previously. He was going to get his chance to prove himself as someone who could main event the biggest pay-per-view of the year for the WWE and his future – girlfriend, wife, lover – something was there to see him accomplish it._

_“Congratulations,” Joe said, wrapping his large arm around the shorter man’s shoulders, “Looks like you really earned it, too.”_

_“I did, didn’t I,” Jon chuckled, watching as he and Kaylee walked away from their friends hand in hand, “What’s next?” Smiling, Xander looked at him and shrugged._

_“You said you wanted me to show you everything, right?”_

_“Right.”_

_“Well, hold on tight because you’re about to meet some people that will definitely make your head spin,” Xander warned, a slightly familiar smirk spreading across his face as he fiddled with the watch on his wrist once more. Jon looked at him confused for a moment._

_“Make my head spin,” he repeated, “Why do you say that?”_

_“Because you’re about to some people that Kaylee has known since high school, her best friends,” Xander chuckled, “Oh, and you’re also going to meet her little brother.”_

* * *

 

It’s anticipation of the amazing…  
_Christina Rose is going to Harbor Wars 2011…_  
Unvarying in unpredictability…  
And the epitome of excitement… __  
Welcome to the Tirathlon…  
For a quarter century…  
It has shown us how to defy the odds.

 **30** Bombshells…  
**1** Winner…  
A main event championship opportunity at _Harbor Wars 2016_ awaits.

At the twenty-fifth anniversary of The Triathlon matches, the numbers tell the story:  
**31** , the total numbers of _THWA Hall of Famers_ who have competed in a _Triathlon_ match, these legends combine to headline **25** main events at _Harbor Wars_. **695** , since 1991 nearly **700** entrants have tried to win the Bombshell Bash, only to be eliminated. **41** , Hall of Famer Deanna holds the all time record for eliminating the most competitors; not far behind is the Devil’s Favourite Plaything, Lilith, who has tossed a total of **39** participants in **10** consecutive entries, with Christina Rose holding the record for the most competitors eliminated in a single Bombshell Bash after eliminating **15** Bombshells in  2010. **208, 993** , the astronomical mass of humanity that has competed at the _Triathlon_ , that’s the weight of **4** production trucks. **421, 883** – that’s how many members of THWA Nation have been in attendance at the _Triathlon_ to witness a number of memorable moments. **75:21** – Bessie West survived brutal competition for over an hour to set the record for the longest appearance in a _Triathlon_ match. **3** – Victories for Robin in the Bombshell Bash, more than any other Bombshell in history. **:03** for **15** long years Diamond held the record for the shortest appearance in a _Triathlon_ match; that was until  2011. **4** – the number of Bombshells who have gone on to compete in the Hero Hierarchy Battle Royale, unfortunately for their male counterparts these Bombshells had their number. **#1** – the first entrant is at a definite disadvantage, where time is not on their side, yet a number that has produced the same amount of winners as the coveted **#30** spot. **#25** perhaps the luckiest number in the Bombshell Bash, producing a record **7** winners and since  1992, **62%** of Bombshell Bash winners have gone on to win the Championship at _Harbor Wars._

 

And now, for the first time ever, every THWA Bombshell is eligible to enter the Bombshell Bash, making it the most unpredictable in history. There’s only one road to _Harbor Wars_ _2016_ and it begins at the twenty-fifth anniversary of the _Triathlon_.

 **5** , **4** , **3** , **2** , **1** …

* * *

 

Kaylee closed her eyes for a moment as she rested her head against the soft arm of the couch. She felt stressed, tired and slightly overwhelmed. They were going to be officially on the road to _Harbor Wars 2016_ in only a matter of hours, which meant that until midnight on April 18 th, she was going to working almost non-stop with little to no time to herself. Not to mention, Luke and his band were in town for the pay-per-view later this evening and Jon had taken her up on her offer to join her and her crazy group of friends backstage. Right now, all she needed was peace and quiet. And with the exception of her music playing softly in the background that’s exactly what she was getting.

“Knock, knock,” came a familiar masculine voice at her door, “I’m here to deliver a six foot tall American with an affinity for leather, kendo sticks and red heads. I think he’s here to find out who will be challenging his girlfriend for her title at the big pay-per-view in April.” Kaylee giggled as Punk opened the door to her locker room, allowing Jon to walk in and drop his bag to the floor.

“Baby, hi,” she greeted her boyfriend tiredly, not having a whole lot energy to get to her feet. Jon smiled at her, his blue eyes shining as he leaned down to wrap his arms around her slim figure and kiss her chastely on the lips, due to their present company. The Canadian, however, had another idea. Keeping her arms locked around his neck, she pulled Jon down to lay beside her, so that they could cuddle and steal kisses from one another until it was time for her to get dressed for the pay-per-view which she could see was set to start in only a matter of hours.

“You okay,” he asked quietly, running his fingers through her long, fiery, red hair, “You’re really quiet and very fucking tense. Usually when we haven’t seen each other or spoken for a few days, you can’t keep your hands off me or stop making these fucking amazing sighing sounds.”

“I’m just a little overwhelmed right now,” she admitted, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, not caring whether or not she messed up her make-up, “This is going to be the first time that I am going to be walking into _Harbor Wars_ , our biggest pay-per-view as a solo champion and I just feel like I have the entire Bombshell’s division on my back.” Jon nodded and just continued to rub her back as the two of them laid side by side on the small couch that had been made available for her to use.

“Knock knock,” came another voice, causing Kaylee to clutch his bicep in her delicate hand tightly before sitting up to face the door where a platinum blonde was standing with an amused look on her face and a hand on her hip.

“Am I interrupting something,” the blonde asked with a small giggle, “Because if I am, you really should have put the scrunchy on the door. You know the rules, Miss Smythe.”

“Bite me, Miss Matthews,” Kaylee chuckled, reaching her hand out to do a complicated hand shake with the blonde that they had obviously done numerous times before, “Jon, this is Jenn, my best friend and former tag team partner, but you’ll probably know her better as Ronnie G, the Queen of Bling.” Jenn looked over at Jon, offering him a smile and a hand shake.

“Have you been introduced to the rest of the group yet,” she asked, leaning against the opposite wall of the small locker room. Jon looked at Kaylee before looking back at Jenn, shaking his head.

“Not yet, I’m sure I will soon though” he answered, “Just got here with Punk’s wife-“

“April,” Jenn interrupted, “Yeah, I just ran into them down the hall. They were putting a scrunchy on one of the doors.” Both Jon and Kaylee grimaced at the implication of what the married couple was up to, but they both quickly pushed aside the feeling.

“Yeah, well, Punk explained that Kaylee wanted to meet me outside, but was also in need of some much needed quiet time,” Jon continued to explain, fiddling with Kaylee’s soft fingers with his own rough ones, “He brought me here before disappearing down the hall with his wife.” Jenn nodded, smiling. She could obviously tell that her friend really like this guy, but she was going to hold off on passing her judgement on him until they got a chance to speak without anyone else around. Crosby was the biggest douchebag that Kaylee could have chosen to give her heart to and Jenn Matthews wasn’t about to let her friend make the same mistake twice.

“Miss Smythe,” a PA interrupted, not bothering to knock on the door, “Ron needs to see you in his office.”

“Okay,” Kaylee answered with a sigh, “Are you going to be okay here, Jon? I shouldn’t be gone that long. Ron probably just wants to talk to me about my involvement at the end of the Bash and give me back my belt.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, Red,” Jon chuckled, as Kaylee leaned down to kiss him chastely, “If I get bored, I’ll go find the door with the scrunchy on it and bother Punk.” Kaylee laughed, as she walked out the door. The moment she was gone, the smile on Jenn’s face disappeared almost immediately, her blue eyes narrowing in on the older male wrestler.

“Look, Jon, I’m sure you think that this thing with Kaylee and you is a great idea for a short term fling,” Jenn started, “But, she is my best friend, my bestie, actually she’s more like a sister to me and if you think this is her idea of a short term fling, then buddy you have another thing coming. You need to back out now because I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that don’t hurt her.” Jon looked up at Jenn before leaning back to rest against the couch, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“And I think you know just as much as I do that Kaylee and I are still pretty fucking new,” Jon answered, his tone staying extremely calm as he spoke, “And we’re both still trying to figure out what we mean to each other, but look, I fucking promised your bestie, sister, tag team partner, whatever she is to you that I was in this for the fucking long haul. She was petrified that I would leave after I met all of you, but I promised her that I wouldn’t. And she’s-“

“Hey,” Jenn tried to interrupt, a smile spreading across her face one more, “You passed, no need to go off on some sort of lunatic rampage.”

“-one of the most amazing women I have ever had the chance to meet, thanks to that tattooed straight edge freak down the hall,” Jon continued, clearly not hearing what Jenn had said, “And she’s going to have to tell me that she doesn’t want me in her life anymore because I’m not going to be like her douchebag ex-boyfriend who thought that she would choose him over wrestling. I know how much this means to her and I’m not-“

“Hey,” Jenn said, a little louder this time, causing Jon to stop mid-sentence and look at her, “I said you passed.”

“Passed,” Jon asked, looking at the shorter blonde extremely confused, “Passed what?”

“My test,” she explained, “With flying colours actually. You’re the only guy that actually told me to stuff it rather than let me walk all over them to try and please me because they thought that would get them into my good graces.”

“That was a test,” Jon asked, looking at her as he breathed in heavily, “I thought you were actually telling me to take a fucking hike just because you thought I was going to use Red like a Kleenex before tossing her aside for a newer model.” Jenn looked at him and shook her head.

“No, just testing you,” Jenn chuckled, leaning against the wall once more, “Be warned, though, it won’t be the first test you’re going to have to face tonight. She’s got five guy friends who are pretty damn protective and then you have to get through Alex, Jenni and Jazmine and of course, Luke and his band will try to get their test in before the night is over as well, so just be ready for anything.”

“I’m not going to be able to enjoy this night at all am I,” Jon asked, sighing out in frustration.

“Oh, you’ll be able to enjoy the night,” Jenn answered, “As long as you’re around Kaylee.”

* * *

 

“So,” the dark-skinned man in front of Jon started, “You’re the new guy. Hmmm…”

“Doesn’t look like much either, Scott,” the natural red head beside him added, “In fact he almost looks normal. Wouldn’t you agree, Clarke?”

“And normal doesn’t quite cut it, Adam,” the slimmer dark haired man agreed, “And Kaylee deserves something a lot better than normal.”

“Hey,” Kaylee called, looking at the three men standing in front of her and Jon with an unamused look on her face, “Thing 1, 4 and 5 cut it out and leave him alone. I know what you three are trying to do and you’re not going to-“

“Red,” Jon interrupted, an amused look on his face at the nicknames Kaylee had given her friends, “Calm down, they’re just trying to look out for you. I’ll deal with them, you just try and-“

“You know you don’t have to put up with them and their antics,” Kaylee answered, a small smile spreading across her lips as she looked at the dirty blonde beside her, “Once you start putting up with those, it’s a slippery slope before you start letting them take you out for drinks just to get you completely hammered because they thought that you needed it. I still don’t forgive any of you for that 2011 Hangover debacle. By the way, these three are Scott – Thing 1, Adam – Thing 4 and Clarke – Thing 5, also known as Ghost, Herc and JC respectively.”

“JC,” Jon said, looking at the slimmer dark haired man again, “Wasn’t he the one that you said should go to the ring to an NSYNC song because he had the same name as one of the members?” Kaylee’s jaw dropped in amusement, while Scott and Adam looked at him with wide eyes before looking at Clarke, who looked at him with an unamused look of his own.

“You know what,” Adam started, with a laugh, “I think I’m going to like you. If you have that kind of attitude around here, you’ll fit right in. You pass.”

“Seriously,” Kaylee asked, with a shake of the head, “I thought I told all of you that we’re not doing the tests this time around. I have way too much on my plate to deal with, that I don’t-“

“Red,” Jon chuckled again, wrapping his arm around her shoulders again, “It’s okay. They just want to make sure that I’m the guy for you, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Kaylee looked up at him and smiled again before leaning up to kiss again. Adam mimed to Scott that he was going to puke because of the display.

“Seriously,” Clarke groaned, “It’s bad enough that I have had to deal with JJ and Jenn kissing in front of us since high school, but now, I have to deal with my ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend kissing in front of me now too, bleh.” Kaylee pulled away from Jon and rolled her eyes at him in response to Clarke.

“First off, we dated for all three weeks in junior year,” Kaylee corrected, with a shake of her head at Jon, who looked unsure of her relationship with this Clarke guy, “We didn’t even know if we were serious or not and we both had to admit that it was extremely awkward from the moment we got together to the moment we decided we’re better as friends. Second, JJ and Jenn are a special brand of…”

“Puke fest,” Adam offered. Kaylee looked at him before looking at Jon and smiling again, popping a grape into his open mouth. The three guys that were sitting opposite them smiled. Their friend was happy again and despite what they had said earlier they really did think that Jon had shown that he was the guy for her. If he could stand up to Jenn after she questioned their relationship and deal with the three of them without blowing up in anger, than he really was the guy for her.

“Have you seen your broth-“

“KAYLEE,” four voices screamed at the exact same time before running towards the five some, crowding around the red head, trying to get a hug from the older woman. Kaylee laughed, wrapping all four of the young musicians in her arms. It had been so long since she had last seen them with both of their busy schedules and despite how she had been feeling earlier, she was glad that they were here tonight.

“Jon,” Kaylee started, turning away from the group, “I’d like you to meet my little brother, Luke and his friends, Michael, he’s the one with the bright red hair, Ashton, the one beside him and Calum, the one on the other side of my brother. They’re in a band called-“

“Five Seconds of Summer,” Jon interrupted, a smile on his face, “You have their song, ‘Good Girls’ as your ring tone for Saraya and ‘Mrs All American’ for April.” Kaylee looked up at him again and smiled. She was so happy to know that he listened when she spoke about her family. Luke looked at him unimpressed though, but before he could say anything to the older man, Kaylee gave him a steely gaze, that clearly told him that she wasn’t in the mood for whatever test he and his friends had decided on.

“Don’t you have a pay-per-view that you need to be a part of,” Luke asked, looking down at his sister thanks to his six foot four frame, “I mean you are the Bombshells’ champion and all…” Kaylee smiled, leaning up to grab her brother by the back of his neck, making sure to lock him in headlock.

“You know it,” she answered, tightening the headlock slightly.

“Oh, come on,” Luke whined, “You know this isn’t fair, you’re stronger than I am.”

* * *

 

Jon watched in morbid fascination as Kaylee, Jenn and their stable mate, Hailey all attacked the winner of the Bombshell Bash, Mistress Psyche on the monitor in front of him. Punk, April and the rest of Kaylee’s friends were all watching wide eyed, as they pulled out a sledgehammer, a steel bat and a kendo stick out from underneath the ring, just as the Mistress made her way to her knees.

“ _You think you can come after my title_ ,” Kaylee snarled at her future opponent, “ _You think I’m going to be an easy target. This my title, this is my division and you are nothing, you hear me? Nothing!_ " Jon watched with wide eyes as Kaylee and her stable mates tore the Bombshell Bash winner apart like a pack of rabid tigers going after their prey. As Mistress Psyche sat on her knees, the three girls stood around her posing their weapons high above their heads, before swinging them down all at the same time with a practiced finesse that made it seem like all three weapons were hitting the outnumbered Bombshell in the head.

"Fascinating, isn't it," Luke said, recognizing the look on Jon's face, "How she can be the sweetest person in real life, but the moment she steps through those ropes, she's this, this, this..."

"Vixen, hellcat, bad ass seductress of evil that could wrap you around her finger with just a smile," his friend with the brightly coloured hair offered, earning a disgusted look from the little brother of the woman in question. Jon just looked at him out of the corner of his eye. If he had been a jealous man, he would have said something, and who was he kidding when it came to Kaylee, he was a jealous man. But, he also knew that Kaylee would never leave him for someone who was only a few months older than her brother.

"She's amazing in that ring," Jon agreed, "It was almost like she was born to be in it.”

"She probably was," Luke chuckled, watching as Kaylee made her way to exit the ring, "Would you ever want to make her give it up?" Jon looked at the young musician out of the corner of his eye before looking back at the monitor to see his girlfriend blowing a kiss at the camera. He knew that, that kiss was meant for him.

"Never," Jon answered, unaware that he had passed yet another test, "I would never ask to give up something that she loved, I could only support her in doing it. I would want it to be her choice and only her choice when she chooses to leave it behind."

"She's only going to give it up when she has a family of her own to take care of and enough money to live off of," Luke said, now looking at the screen himself, "Do you think you can live with that?"

"Yeah," Jon answered, "I think I can."

_“Okay, that’s it,” Colby said, looking at the scene in front of him, “Who is this man and what has he done with my best friend?” The group looked at the former champion amused, as he threw his little tantrum. Jon, however, was distracted by the scene once more. Kaylee had come into the room and he had been the first person to greet her. His future self lifted the red head into his arms kissing her on the mouth. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that the two of them had been together for years and years._

_“Jon,” Renee started, trying to say something, but Jon just shook his head at her._

_“Now, is not the time Blondie,” he told her, not realising that he was using a nickname that he had only ever heard his future something and her friends use against her, “I don’t want to hear about why you sold them out.”_

_“Okay,” Xander said, interrupting Renee before she could screech something at the older man, “We need to get going.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to FanFiction members Flash 96 (Robin) and XoxoShonKV (Hall of Famer Deanna) for allowing me to use their characters in the Bombshell Bash promo at the beginning and thanks to all the people who review, it’s all of you that keep me writing.
> 
> xo


	7. Interrupted Romantic Vacation

Interrupted Romantic Vacation

**February 12** th to 14th, 2016  
Jon’s Apartment  
Las Vegas, NV

* * *

 

_“Okay, that’s it,” Colby said, looking at the scene in front of him, “Who is this man and what has he done with my best friend?” The group looked at the former champion amused, as he threw his little tantrum. Jon, however, was distracted by the scene once more. Kaylee had come into the room and he had been the first person to greet her. His future self lifted the red head into his arms kissing her on the mouth. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that the two of them had been together for years and years._

_“Jon,” Renee started, trying to say something, but Jon just shook his head at her._

_“Now, is not the time Blondie,” he told her, not realising that he was using a nickname that he had only ever heard his future something and her friends use against her, “I don’t want to hear about why you sold them out.”_

_“Okay,” Xander said, interrupting Renee before she could screech something at the older man, “We need to get going.” Jon looked at the time traveller and nodded stepping away from his, well he really wasn’t sure what she was at that moment in time, but all he knew was that he wanted to get away from her._

_“Where are we going now,” Joe asked, looking at Xander as he fiddled with the watch once more, “Pay-per-view, house show?”_

_“Stay home vacation,” Xander explained, as he tried to get the correct date and time. The last thing he wanted to do on this specific weekend was pop into a moment that was a little more physical than his mind was able to handle._

_“Stay home vacation,” Jon asked, looking at the time traveller confused, “Why would a stay home vacation be involved in th-wait, what date are we going to?”_

_“Valentine’s Day weekend,” Xander answered with a smile, “Your very first one together.”_

“No,” Kaylee chuckled, “What are you doing? You’re supposed to take the pot off the heat before you add the melted chocolate.” Quickly pulling the large pot of the stove, Jon placed it on the kitchen counter, while Kaylee continued to shake her head and laugh at him. He had melted chocolate on his nose, in his hair, and he was pretty sure that the melted chocolate in his hair was dripping down his shirt, but he couldn’t be happier in this moment. He was spending this amazing weekend with Kaylee, which meant that for the next twenty-four hours she was all his.

“Who’s idea was it to make homemade fudge anyway,” he asked, looking at the pot, as Kaylee began to stir the mixture together to get it to the right consistency, “Why didn’t we just stick with the chocolate covered strawberries?”

“You bought like eighteen pounds of chocolate,” Kaylee answered, smearing the melted chocolate that was on his nose off with her thumb, “And just one plastic container of strawberries.” Jon shrugged as he leaned against the counter next to her. The pot was now filled with a milk chocolate looking mixture that she was getting ready to pour in a butter dish that he had bought specifically the day after New Years’ when she had told him that she could bake chocolate chip cookies without needing pre-made cookie dough from the store.

“I guess, it’s a good thing that you like chocolate isn’t it,” he whispered in her ear, taking some off the left over melted chocolate with his index finger and smearing it on her neck, before he began to lick it off. Kaylee moaned quietly, trying to keep her eyes open so that she could pour the hot fudge concoction into the pan without making a complete and utter mess of the kitchen that was already a mess to begin with.

“Jon,” she moaned again, as he took some more of the melted chocolate to put on her neck, “I don’t need to be distracted right now, I have-“

_BANG_

The pair jumped as they heard the front door to Jon’s apartment bang open with rough barking and bags being dropped to the floor in a matter of moments. The fudge, thankfully, was left untouched by the sudden interruption, and didn’t make the kitchen even messier. Looking at Kaylee, Jon placed a finger to his lips before motioning for her to follow behind him as they made their way out into the open living area to see Colby sitting on the sectional couch, eating a bag of chips and looking completely and utterly miserable.

“What the fucking hell are you doing here, Lopez,” Jon shouted, looking at his friend with a less than amused look on his face. The black and white cat that had made the trip to Las Vegas with his owner was looking at the intruder and his loud, noisy pet with the same look. Kaylee just shook her head, and went back into the kitchen. Whatever the hell was going on with her boyfriend’s friend, he could deal with it himself, while she tried to make some headway in cleaning up the kitchen before her wonderful cat could lick or eat something that would make him sick.

“She dumped me,” Lopez answered pitifully, “She dumped me and moved on with some new guy before even telling me that we were over.” Jon looked at his friend as he slumped face first into a pillow that looked like it had seen better days. Zahra Schreiber, the girl that Colby had ended his previous engagement with very publically had broken up with him pretty much the same way he had broken up with his ex-fiancée, who could have seen that one coming?

“Look, Colby, maybe it’s for the-“

“If you say that this is for the best than I am walking into that kitchen and telling Kaylee all about-“

“She would already know about whatever you want to threaten to fucking tell her, dude,” Jon answered, causing Colby to look up at him from the pillow he was faced down in, “We got no secrets, but go ahead and try to threaten me again when you walked in here on what was supposed to be a fucking romantic weekend for me, my girl and no one fucking else.” Colby looked up at him pitifully once more.

“All I know is happy couples,” he whined, “I have nowhere else to go, you’re one of my best friends and Joe’s married now, I can’t bother him on Valentine’s Day weekend.”

“Why don’t you try your parents’ house, they have to put up with your royal pain in the ass with horrible timing” Kaylee muttered, walking into the living room carrying a couple of beers for her and Jon, not thinking it would be wise for Colby to be drinking alcohol in his current predicament, “Or you know Claudio, he’s still single.” Jon chuckled quietly as she handed him his beer and planted herself directly in his lap. Colby obviously heard her, though because he responded by sending the red head a glare.

“What are you grumpy about,” he snapped at her, “I’m the one that just got dumped and from what I heard when I walked in the two of you were baking. Baking, man, really, she’s making you bake now?”

“I’m not-“

“She’s not making me do anything,” Jon snapped at his friend in defense of the angry red head that was sitting on his lap, “I was enjoying myself very much and I don’t have to explain myself to you. You’re the one that needs to explain to me, why you fucking think that you can just fucking show up here at my apartment during the first Valentine’s my girl and I are ever going to get.” Colby huffed as his dog start licking his hand.

“I thought maybe you could, ooh wait, are you guys going to be watching this,” Colby asked, distracted by the DVD case that clearly the glaring red head owned, since he didn’t think Jon would be caught dead owning a DVD copy of _The Notebook_. Kaylee looked at him and nodded before looking at Jon wide eyed.

“Can I watch it with you,” he asked, looking at the pair excited. Parts of the couple wanted to tell Colby no, that they were going to watch it by themselves maybe after a few rounds of physical activity, but he was looking at them like someone had just run over the dog that was now trying to annoy Salem again.

“Fine,” Kaylee answered against her better judgement, “But, just this once.”

“And then you are going to go find yourself a fucking hotel room,” Jon continued.

“Yep, yep, definitely,” Colby agreed, hoping off the couch with a quickness that the couple had only ever see him use in the ring. Placing, the DVD into its player, Colby made himself comfortable once more on the couch.

“He’s not leaving anytime soon,” Kaylee asked, looking over at Jon, “Is he?”

“Not in the slightest…”

* * *

 

The next morning, Kaylee rolled herself over to get away from the sun that was shining into Jon’s room. She really needed to talk to him about investing in some curtains that would cover those ceiling to floor windows. If she was going to be staying at his apartment on her days off more and more, than she really didn’t want to up with the sun.

Noticing that Jon was still asleep, Kaylee smirked playfully. Rolling him on his back, carefully so as not to wake him up, she straddled his waist and began leaving hot, wet little kisses down his chest towards hi v-line when suddenly there was another bang that caused both of them to jump once more.

“Shit,” Jon swore, as his sudden movement sent Kaylee tumbling off of the bed and to the floor, “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” she answered, rubbing her head, “I’m fine, nothing a little aspirin and ice won’t fix, but I am going to kill your best friend. You’re not going to have a best friend after this weekend is over. First, he makes us watch every single sad, romantic movie with him last night and when we try to go to bed, because you know, maybe we want to salvage some part of this romantic weekend, we can’t because he starts crying and I swear to you, I have no problem with men crying, but I never thought anyone could cry more than I did when my relationship with that Golden Boy douche nozzle was over, but he’s proved me wrong.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Jon said, running his hand over his face, “He’s not my best friend. It is six o’clock in the morning and we aren’t doing anything that is remotely even enjoyable at six in the morning, so he is definitely not my best friend, not until at least noon anyways.” Kaylee looked at him clearly annoyed that he wasn’t seeing her point, but another bang from what they guessed to be the kitchen interrupted them both.

“I’ll deal with it,” he told her, “Try and go back to sleep and I will deal with him. Okay?”

“Okay,” she told him, as he placed a kiss on her forehead, “If you’re going to kill him though, I want first shot…” Jon chuckled, slipping on a pair of sweat pants. Making sure to shut the door behind him, Jon made his way towards the kitchen to see his friend, cooking a rather large breakfast for just one person. He wasn’t even aware that he had any of this food in his apartment.

“What are you doing?”

“What,” Colby asked, “Oh, you’re up. Look, I realised after Kaylee fell asleep on the couch last night after watching Titanic with me for the third time that maybe I interrupted something that I really shouldn’t have interrupted. You told me last week that this is going to be your last free weekend together before the busyness of _Wrestle Mania 32_ and _Harbor Wars 2016_ picks up, so I’m going to go.” Jon watched silently, as Colby started the coffee maker before flipping a pancake that he had on the stove.

“No, you don’t have to g-“

“Yes, I do,” Colby answered, “She clearly put up with me last night when she thought, by the look of the chocolate covered strawberries in the fridge, that this weekend would include other…activities. You got a great girl, Jon, not many women would put up with their boyfriend’s friend crashing their romantic weekend and then put up with them crying on her shoulder during her favourite movie.”

“How did you know it was her favourite?”

“The DVD case looks worn and you have another one mixed in with your DVD cases for just in case she forgets hers in Toronto,” Colby answered, shrugging, “And as I was crying I could hear her whisper under her breath every word that Jack said to Rose to get her on that life boat. Don’t let her get away from you, Jon, she’s a good person to have around.”

“I think I’ll keep her,” Jon chuckled, before waving his hand around the breakfast that Colby had started, “What’s all this then, if you’re leaving? And I don’t mean to push you out the door, but when are you leaving?”

“Thought I’d make the two of you breakfast to make up for the fact that I interrupted your weekend,” Colby shrugged again, “Then, I’ll leave it in the oven to keep warm, so you and the red head that’s hiding around the corner can enjoy what you were trying to do last night.” Kaylee came out from the behind the corner, and wrapped her arms around Jon’s waist from behind.

“You didn’t have to do this, Colby,” Kaylee chuckled, “I could have put something together from the food that was in the fridge.”

“Not unless you wanted to get up an hour ago,” Colby chuckled, causing Kaylee to whine at the idea of having to get up even earlier than she already did on her day off, “Your man over there had no food in this fridge, whatsoever. What do you eat when you come home?”

“I’m not here enough to keep food in the fridge,” Jon shot back, pulling Kaylee to stand in front of him, “And when I’m not working, I’m at Kaylee’s apartment in Toronto. What do I need food here for?” The three chuckled, as Colby placed all of the food in the oven and began gathering his suitcases and his little dog that had now taken to chasing the cat that was larger than he was around the apartment. The cat whined jumping up into his owner’s arms.

“Maybe, I should get going,” Colby chuckled, grabbing the same dog before he could jump into the red head’s arms as well.

“I’ll walk you out.”

The two men walked out towards the door, as Kaylee waved goodbye. Colby motioned for Jon to follow him out into the hall.

“What?”

“I know you said yesterday that there aren’t any secrets between you and Kaylee,” Colby started, “But, you and I both know that you have a hard time talking about your childhood. Tell her, Jon, she’s not going to walk away if you do. You put up with her friends testing you seven ways from Sunday, the least she can do is put up with your fucked up childhood. See you later man.” The two men shared a manly hug before Jon walked back into the apartment, looking for the tired, little red head that had been in his arms only moments earlier.

“I was just getting ready to have a bubble bath,” she said, coming out of the large bathroom that was close to the bedroom, “You wanna join me?” Jon looked up and down at the slim figure of the red head that was now just covered by a tiny silk robe that left very little to the imagination. Biting his bottom lip in between his teeth, he nodded smiling.

“You know I do, baby,” he answered, “But, I was thinking that maybe you and I could finish what you were starting this morning.”

“We have the rest of the weekend, Jon,” she answered, turning around to enter the bathroom once more, “Unless of course, you have another friend coming to try and interrupt our weekend.” Jon looked towards the front door and then back to where Kaylee was standing in the bathroom door jamb. He looked back towards the door, before running over to her and lifting her off of her feet to carry the giggling red head the rest of the way into the bathroom.

“Remind me to change the locks later,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, “I don’t need any interruptions when I have you looking fucking sexy as all hell. Tell me baby, what you got hiding under this tiny little number?”

“Why don’t you help me take it off and find out,” she countered, throwing her arms around his neck to pull him down for a hot and passionate kiss.

_The entire group except for Jon turned away as his future self began peeling the red, silk robe off of his girlfriend’s body. He could really see the passion between the two that was apparently growing quite quickly now that he thought about it. Jon didn’t even know this red head yet, but the quiet moans that were coming from her mouth, already made shivers go down his spine. He could only imagine being able to-_

_“Okay,” Renee shrieked, annoyed with entire scene, “I’ve had enough. I want to be able to explain myself, I want to stop watching that bitch and my man. You’re mine, Jon, I swear to God, you are mine and that she-devil isn’t going to take-“ The glare that Xander was sending her way stopped her in her tracks._

_“No one asked you to come along,” he snarled at her, “You’re the one that grabbed onto him. Now, let’s go, there’s a lot more that you need to see.”_

_“Where are we going now?”_

_“Where else,” Xander smirked, his anger disappearing the moment he began fiddling with his watch again, “But the biggest week in WWE history.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, two chapters two days, looks like my Ambrose muse is hard at work, now I just need to kick my Ziggler and Hough muses into gear too. Keep sending in your entries for THWA roster members (needed for Harbor Wars 2016 week) and don’t forget to let me know what you think.  
> xo


	8. WrestleMania Weekend Part 1

Wrestle Mania Weekend Part 1

**April 2** **nd** **to 3** **rd** **, 2016**  
American Airline Centre & AT&T Stadium  
Hall Of Fame & Pay-Per-View  
Arlington, TX

* * *

_The entire group except for Jon turned away as his future self began peeling the red, silk robe off of his girlfriend's body. He could really see the passion between the two that was apparently growing quite quickly now that he thought about it. Jon didn't even know this red head yet, but the quiet moans that were coming from her mouth, already made shivers go down his spine. He could only imagine being able to-_

_"_ _Okay," Renee shrieked, annoyed with entire scene, "I've had enough. I want to be able to explain myself, I want to stop watching that bitch and my man. You're mine, Jon, I swear to God, you are mine and that she-devil isn't going to take-" The glare that Xander was sending her way stopped her in her tracks._

_"_ _No one asked you to come along," he snarled at her, "You're the one that grabbed onto him. Now, let's go, there's a lot more that you need to see."_

_"_ _Where are we going now?"_

_"_ _Where else," Xander smirked, his anger disappearing the moment he began fiddling with his watch again, "But the biggest week in WWE history."The group looked around at one another knowing that this is one of the busiest weeks for them as a company, but still they were eager to see what Jon and Kaylee could get up to during it._

_"_ _Well," Jon said, clapping his hands together, "Let's get going."_

"I mean exactly what I'm telling you, Jenn," Kaylee said into the cell phone that was practically attached to both her shoulder and her ear as she stood in front of her suitcase in an official Shield T-Shirt and a pair of jean shorts, "I won't be going to the WWE Hall of Fame with Jon."

" _Why not,_ " the blonde shrieked on the other side of the phone, " _You're his girlfriend and you should have the pleasure of being able to walk down that red carpet in an absolutely stunning dress that shows off all of the right curves and shove it right in that Blonde bitch's face that Jon is yours and not-"_

"Yo, Jenn," Kaylee interrupted with a slight giggle, "First, I have no desire to even think about her right now. Second, Jon is not some toy that can be fought over, he's a human being with real life feelings and I would for my boyfriend to stay that way, thank you. And third, who said that I wasn't walking the red carpet?"

" _Uh, you did_ ," Jenn answered, " _You said that you weren't going to the Hall of Fame with Jon_."

"And I'm not," Kaylee chuckled, running her hands over a beautiful black dress that she had brought for the occasion, "Saraya and I are going to be walking the red carpet together since I can't walk the red carpet with Jon because you know, we decided to keep our entire relationship a secret until we're good and ready to tell everyone and their nosey neighbour. I'm putting you on speaker."

" _Okay,"_ Jenn answered, " _I don't understand why you did that though. I mean, okay, it would look really weird to everybody if he was with Blondie one week and then with you the next, and that would start a whole slew of hate against you from those pushy shippers, but I mean, it's April now-_ "

"They aren't over it, Jenn," Kaylee chuckled, pulling her make-up case out of her carry-on, "I can barely go on my Twitter or Instagram without seeing a message about how I should  _give_  Dean back to Renee even though he and I never publically stated that we're together. I'm serious though when I say that he's a human being, it really bugs me when they refer to him as an object." The two women chuckled, as Jon walked back into the hotel room that they had been sharing for the better part of the past three days.

" _You didn't have to say that you're together_ ," Jenn sighed, " _The fans on the internet are pretty much shipping you already just because of your onscreen characters. They think Christina Rose and Dean Ambrose would be perfect together. What do you say, Kay, you going to change the ring name to Christina Ambrose_."

"I don't think so, Bling Queen," Jon answered, as he kissed Kaylee on the cheek, "She'll have to fight all of the other fan girls around the world to get the right to use my in ring last name."

"Oh really," Kaylee asked, looking up at him in the mirror as she applied her foundation, "You would think that I would get first dibs on it since I am your girlfriend." Wrapping his arms around Kaylee's waist from behind, Jon chuckled at her, as he watched her reach for the powdered foundation to take away some of the sheen from her liquid foundation.

"You get first dibs on the Good name, baby," Jon chuckled, kissing her cheek once more before pulling away and walking into the bathroom, so he could shower after his latest work out, "And I don't how much the fan girls might want it, you're the only one who'll get it." Kaylee was silent for a moment after what she had just heard.

" _Kaylee_ ," Jenn called through the phone that was still sitting on the counter, " _Kaylee? Did, did I just hear what I thought I heard?_ "

"Uh," Kaylee stuttered, "If you heard it than I heard it and I don't know what to make of it right now…"

" _Okay, breathe is what you need to do right now_ ," Jenn told her, breathing heavily herself, " _You can't freak out like you normally do. Remember when you found that Tiffany box in Crosby's bag and you looked inside and found out it was an engagement ring and almost ended up in the hospital because you were hyperventilating?_ "

"I had a right to freak out then," Kaylee whisper shouted into the phone, as she held it up to her ear once more after taking her best friend off speaker, "He was asking me to give up wrestling and move to Pennsylvania with him, how could I not freak out then? He knew that I would only give this life up once, once, once- okay, I feel like the room is spinning."

" _Whoa, whoa,_ " Jenn started, trying to calm her friend down once more, " _Calm down, breathe in and then breathe out. You and Jon have been together, what, four months?_ "

"Yeah," Kaylee answered, as she continued to try breathing in and out calmly, her make-up completely forgotten, "But, you know the story, my parents knew months into their relationship that they wanted to be together and-and-and-"

" _Kaylee_ ," Jenn snapped, making her friend go quiet and continue her breathing, " _You and Jon haven't even made your relationship public yet, the last thing that man is going to do is put a ring on it. Take a few more calming breaths, have a glass of water and then continue pampering yourself and enjoy tonight and tomorrow. They'll be your only days off until the 18_ _th_ _."_  Kaylee chuckled, trying to calm herself down again. Jenn was right. She and Jon may tell one another that they were in this relationship for the long haul, but they hadn't even spoken about marriage or even kids yet. The last thing she needed to do was freak about that.

"You're right," she said, finally able to think clearly, "I'll call you tomorrow before the big show, okay?"

" _Alright_ ," Jenn chuckled, " _See if you can get me a Seth Rollins shirt. I'm sure, Colby would love to sign it for me too._ "

"Whatever, Bling Baby," Kaylee chuckled, "Tell JJ I said hi and I'll see you both on Wednesday."

 _"_ _Love ya, darling._ "

"Right back at ya, sweetheart."

"You okay," Jon asked, making her jump about a foot in the hair, "I heard you freaking out about what I said earlier. Do you, you want to talk about it or-"

"No, uh, yeah actually I would like to talk about it," Kaylee answered, looking at him through the mirror as she began to apply her winged eyeliner, "Jon, marriage and kids aren't something I take lightly, you know, I always saw myself as a wife and a mother and over the years family has always come first to me."

"I wouldn't doubt it, Red," Jon said, nodding as he dried his hair with the towel in his hand, "From the amount of family pictures you have around your apartment and on your phone, I don't doubt it, and you're right. Marriage and kids aren't something to take lightly, the last thing I want to do is turn out like my parents." Kaylee stayed quiet, she knew enough to know that Jon didn't have the most amazing childhood, but he still wasn't talking to her about anything else.

"And from what you told me, Red, you, you, you have an amazing pair of them and knowing your brother, I know that you would kill him, but also kill for him," Jon continued, leaning against the counter in front of them, "And it might take me a while to get used to the idea, but Red, I meant it when I said that I was in this for the fucking long haul. I'd be really fucking stupid to let you walk out the door over something like marriage and kids."

"So, it doesn't have to be a deal breaker," Kaylee said, looking at him through wide brown eyes, "Because, Jon, I want you to be happy too. If you don't want marriage and you don't want kids than you need to find someone who-"

"Hey," Jon interrupted, turning Kaylee towards him so that they were now face to face, "I always thought that when the right girl came along, I would think about this kind of shit. I would think about marriage and I would think about kids and if she didn't want any of that than there was no need to worry about it, but you do, right?"

"Right," Kaylee answered, looping her hands around his neck, "But, are you sure?"

"Red from the moment I told you I was in this for the long haul, I knew what that meant," Jon chuckled, kissing her forehead, "I knew that meant the big, white wedding and the 2.5 kids with the white picket fence. It might take me a while to get the fucking hang of it, but this doesn't change anything between us. Okay, Red?"

"Okay," she told him, leaning up to kiss him on the mouth. Before she could pull away though, Jon tightened his grip on her waist and deepened the kiss that the pair was locked in. Grinning against his lips, Kaylee ran her newly manicured hands through his wet blonde locks.

"You know," Jon chuckled, trailing wet kisses down Kaylee's neck, "All this talk about kids makes me think about how those kids are made-"

"And we don't have time," she whined, pulling away from him and turning back towards her make-up, "We're already behind as it is because someone couldn't get out of bed this morning."

"Well, sue me," he chuckled, "It's kind of hard to get out of bed when I have you looking fucking sexy as all hell in just a Shield T-shirt and a pair of panties with your head on my chest. What do you want from me?"

"To be able to control your sex drive for a few more hours," Kaylee chuckled, "You can wait until we get back-Jon!" Chuckling, the older wrestler threw his girlfriend over his shoulder and carried her back towards the bedroom.

"We can be a little late."

"Saraya is going," Kaylee paused, as a quiet moan escaped from her mouth as Jon trailed wet kisses down her neck once more, "Going to come looking for me. I-I-I, oh hell she can wait, we have a couple more hours."

* * *

"Cute, Miss Maple," Saraya chuckled, watching as Kaylee raked her black nails through her red hair to make sure that it covered her neck, "Especially love how both the hair and the shawl cover the hickey's on your neck. I mean, while AJ and I were listening to Punk moan and groan about having to wear a Tux, you were getting your man out of his." Kaylee laughed, while she rolled her eyes.

"He wasn't in his Tux, yet," Kaylee argued weakly, causing Saraya to laugh even louder.

"Of course, he wasn't," Saraya joked, "I mean, this is the man that after he went back on the road after the first time you two even did the deed, you told me that you wanted to lick his fucking abs. I wouldn't be surprised if you made him walk around your apartment and his completely shirtless." The two laughed as they waited to be told that it was her turn to walk down the red carpet. Jon would be walking it later in the evening.

"I still can't believe how beautiful this dress is," Saraya complimented, looking down at the strapless black and silver formfitting floor length dress that Kaylee was wearing, "I mean, it's not girly, but at the same time it is completely and utterly feminine. You, Miss Maple, are-"

"Completely outshining all of the Divas here," Brie joked, hugging the red head before looking down at the dress the Canadian Bombshell had worn for the occasion, "If you weren't my find and in a different company, I would kill you just to get my hands on that dress."

"No killing my girl, Bella," Jon said, wrapping his arm around the waist of the blushing red head, "I'd like to keep her around as long as she'll let me." The two women chuckled as Kaylee was dragged into yet another kiss. The pair had been unable to keep their hands off of each other in the limo ride to American Airline Centre.

"You two sicken me," Punk gagged, causing their group to chuckle as Kaylee pulled away from Jon to keep him from marking up her neck more than he already had, "Nice hickey by the way, Kay. Anybody think the camera will catch it and think that Saraya is crouching in on Jon's territory?"

"If the camera's catch this thing," Kaylee paused, pointing to the bruise on her neck that was peeking out slightly from her hair and shawl., "Then, I am never showing my face here, let alone anywhere ever again and I will not be introducing Jon to my parents in two weeks." Jon went tense slightly next to her. Meeting the parents was a big step for them and it wasn't something that he usually did. He usually avoided meeting the father of the girl he was dating at the time, at all costs. Dad's were not his biggest fans, especially when he was dating their only daughter.

"Well, here's to hoping the camera doesn't notice it," Joe chuckled, clapping his friend on the shoulder, "Man, uce, you clean up good. I take it that this is your, Kaylee?"

"Nope," Kaylee chuckled, giving Jon a dazzling smile as she fixed his tie for the umpteenth time, "This was all him. He even managed to be ready before I was." The group chuckled as Jon pulled Kaylee towards his chest once more.

"It's not hard," Jon chuckled, "A masterpiece takes time to make." All of the men gagged, while all of the women swooned at the line. Kaylee giggled, a blush returning to her cheeks as she leaned up and kissed Jon passionately on the lips once more.

"How much longer," Jon whispered in her ear as she pulled away from him.

"Jon," she whispered back to him, "The ceremony hasn't even started yet and you want to go back to the hotel already? Have a little self-control please, baby."

"I'd love to, Red," he whispered back to her, his hot breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine, "But just the sight of you in that dress has me ready for a repeat performance already. I want to give you matching hickey on the other side of your neck." Kaylee looked up at him and shook her head, stepping away from him slightly, only to be pulled right back against his chest.

"Jon," she whispered to him, "Four more hours, baby, and then you and I can just disappear and forget about the rest of the world until tomorrow. Do you think you can wait that long?"

"I don't know, Red," Jon chuckled, twisting a lock of her hair between his fingers, "But, I guess I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" Kaylee leaned up to kiss him once more, but was interrupted by Colby.

"So, Kaylee, which inductee are you looking forward to the most," Colby asked, looking between the couple as they pulled away from one another, "I mean, you're the only person who is going to this as a fan instead of working."

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I mean, I guess I'm glad to see all of these inductees get recognized for their body of work, but I mean, you know, I'm more excited for the THWA Hall of Fame inductees than the WWE's."

"Oh," Colby sighed, "Well, who are you all inducting?"

"Well, the headliner for the 2016 class is Owen Hart," Kaylee revealed, causing the rest of the group to gasp, "That in itself is a big occasion."

"The THWA is inducting Owen Hart," Jon asked, looking down at the red head beside him surprised, "How the hell did you all pull that off? I mean, his widow doesn't even, how did, what?"

"Ron Hutch is pretty amazing," Kaylee chuckled, "But, all he did was-"

"Miss Bevis," a PA interrupted, "We need you and your guest on the red carpet."

"Alrighty-o," Saraya answered, linking her punky with Kaylee-s.

"See you later, baby," Kaylee chuckled, leaning up to kiss the cheek of Jon's surprised face.

"Later, Red," he answered, turning to capture her lips with his own, "See you when I get to my seat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought, I would split the weekend up into two parts since it's such a busy weekend. Don't forget to let me know what you think and I'm still look gor entries to be a part of the THWA roster members, specifically Hall of Famers that can be inducted into the THWA's version of the Hall of Fame.
> 
> xo


	9. Wrestle Mania Weekend Part 2

Wrestle Mania Weekend Part 2

**April 2** nd to 3rd, 2016  
American Airline Centre & AT&T Stadium  
Hall of Fame & Pay-Per-View  
Arlington, TX

* * *

 

Carrying the giggling red head bridal style back to their shared hotel room, Jon smiled the entire way. For someone who wasn’t all that excited for the WWE Hall of Fame and was only excited to see all of the inductees get their chance to be recognized for the accomplishments, she had been like a little kid on Christmas Morning. From his seat, beside Joe, who had been next to her, he had seen the way her brown eyes had lit up when Shawn Michaels, her favourite wrestler of all time, had been introduced to her by Bret Hart. Jon only found out about her knowing the 2006 WWE Hall of Fame inductee when he had tried to introduce them. Her eyes even continued to sparkle when Sting, the last WCW holdout, made his way out onto the stage to make his speech after being inducted by Lex Luger.

“You didn’t have to carry me,” she giggled some more, pulling their hotel room key card out of her clutch purse, “I would have been perfectly fine walking in my bare feet from the car.”

“No doubt about it, Red, I’m sure you would of, even if you were complaining that your feet hurt because of your shoes the entire way up here,” Jon answered with a chuckle of his own, pushing the door open with his shoulder, “But, let me do this, even if it is just this once.” Laughing, Kaylee wrapped her arms around his neck once more as he walked over towards the bedroom after kicking the door closed with his foot.

“Why would you wear shoes that make your feet hurt in the first place,” he asked, placing her on the bed, kicking off his own shoes, “I mean you have tonne more that probably wouldn’t hurt your feet, I’ve seen your shoe closet.”

“I like them,” she answered, placing her shoes on the floor next to the bed, “Plus, these ones make my legs and my ass look absolutely amazing.”

“Yes, they fucking do,” he murmured in her ear, running his rough finger up and down the length of her thing, “You’re pretty fucking amazing too, you know that, Red? I mean, you put up with me not wanting to talk about my childhood-“

“Jon,” Kaylee started, placing her delicate hand on his own strong one, “You don’t have to do this.”

“No, let me finish otherwise I’ll never fucking do it,” he continued, taking her hand in both of his, “I see the hurt in your eyes each fucking time I fucking keep quiet about everything that happened, but, Red, Red, I am fucking trying here, I’m just having a fucking hard time doing it. It’s not because I don’t trust you, because I fucking do, I-I-I-I just can’t have someone who grew up the way you did fucking pity me because I grew up the kid who didn’t have the newest fucking toy, had to steel just to keep-“

“And that’s fine,” Kaylee said, pulling her hand from his grip to cradle his face in both of her soft hands, “Jon, I know that you’re trying and I know that it is hard for you to talk about something like that to someone who couldn’t possibly begin to understand what it was like. I get that, okay, I get it you big lug. Would I love for you to talk to me about it, yes, but I also understand that this is hard for you to open up about it. And Jon, I could never fucking pity you because from what you have already let slip, I see more strength in you than I do in anyone else I have ever met. I will wait as long as it takes for you to tell me, okay?” Jon looked at Kaylee, his blue eyes taking in everything about the soft smile that was on her face. Her make-up was still as perfect as it had been earlier in the evening and she didn’t have a single hair out of place; she was smiling at him like some kind of angel that had been sent down to save him. If only he believed in that kind of thing?

“Red,” Jon started again, “You’re a fucking amazing woman, you know that?”

“You tell me every chance you get,” she chuckled, standing up, “And I know you’ll tell me everything when you’re ready. Now, will you unzip me? I may look amazing in this dress, but after four hours, it gets a little hard to breathe in.” Standing up, Jon smiled. He knew what she was doing, she was keeping the promise she had whispered in his ear earlier in the evening.

“Jon,” she whispered to him, running her hand over the back of her neck, “Are you-“

“Where did that scar come from,” Jon asked, taking Kaylee’s left hand in his. She had a faint scar that was just visible enough for him to see that covered the length of her thumb to just under the knuckle of her index finger. Kaylee looked up at him confused before looking down at the old scar that she had all, but forgotten about over the years.

“I’ve had since I was twenty-one,” she answered, running the fingers of her right hand over it, “I was given some vacation time because Jenn had a concussion, we were tag team partners then and we were in my apartment having a bit of a home spa day, that just pretty much consisted of waxing our legs and eyebrows and giving each other manicures and pedicures. At the time I was wearing these really long pyjama pants because the hear in the building was broken, so it was freezing cold and I would step on the ends of them from time to time.” Jon watched as Kaylee sank back down onto the bed, looking at her hand. Sitting down beside her, he took her left hand back into his and ran his fingers over the faded scar.

“Well, I was carrying the hot wax from the kitchen to the bathroom where Jenn was,” Kaylee continued, as she and Jon looked down at the scar, “I was a bit of a klutz back then, but I had made this trip numerous times before. And well, I stepped on the ends of pyjama pants, and tripped up the stair in between my front hall and the living room. The container holding the wax spilled over the tray it was on and onto my hand. I got a second degree burn because of how hot it was and I felt like an idiot for weeks afterwards. The stain is still on the carpet if you look really close.”

“How have I never seen it before,” he asked, looking up at her with his steely blue eyes. Kaylee just shrugged.

“Probably because I took such good care of it,” Kaylee answered, looking up at him as well, “I mean I followed the clinic’s doctor’s and my family doctor’s orders to a T, and after it was all healed, I used vitamin E and sunscreen to make sure that it didn’t get worse, I still do in fact. You can barely see it nowadays, but I will admit, there are days where it is more noticeable than others.” Bringing Kaylee’s hand up to his lips, Jon kissed the faint scar that was there.

“It must have hurt like a bitch,” Jon chuckled.

“It did,” Kaylee answered, “But, probably not as much as some of yours did. I mean, come on Jon, you almost tore one of your nipples off in a match. My burn probably had nothing on that.”

“I don’t know, Red, you’d be surprised,” he chuckled, standing her up once more, so he could unzip her dress. Turning around to face him, Kaylee smiled, cradling his face in her hands, letting the beautiful black dress she had searched for hours for, fall to the floor at her feet. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Jon brought her slim figure closer to him, before lifting her up by her thighs, so she could wrap her legs around his waist. The pair continued to kiss with each passing moment it becoming more and more passionate as more and more of their clothes were removed.

“Red,” Jon moaned, as Kaylee began trailing kisses down his neck towards his collarbone, before she pulled away from him abruptly.

“Can you believe I met Shawn Michaels,” Kaylee asked, the look from earlier in the evening returning to her face as Jon looked up at her looking extremely off put by the sudden question.

“Can we not,” Jon started, “Talk about your old wrestling crush, when I am literally lying on top of you?”

* * *

 

“Will you please stop bouncing your leg,” Colby chuckled, taping Kaylee on the knee as she sat beside him watching the monitor. She felt like a nervous wreck waiting for Jon’s main event match to start. Just like at the _Royal Rumble_ pay-per-view three months ago, they all refused to tell her whether or not he was going to win and it was killing her. Not knowing the outcome of his main event opportunity against the company’s golden boy was absolutely killing her on the inside. She just wanted to know whether or not he was going to win.

“I can’t,” she told the two toned former champion beside her, “I can’t stop bouncing my leg because I am nervous. It used to be a sign that I was comfortable, but now it just means that I am nervous and I can’t take being nervous. I don’t like being nervous when all I want to know is whether or not they’re going to give him the title.” Joe and Colby smirked at one another her head, while Punk, April and Saraya just looked at the monitor in front of them with smiles plastered on their faces. Her knee continued to bounce, causing Colby to look at it out of the corner of his eye. Joe could see that the former champion was actually growing more and more annoyed with the Bombshell’s nervous habits.

“Would it help if we told you who was going to win,” Sraya teased, chuckling as Kaylee turned to look at her, her brown eyes sparkling with hope.

“Yes,” Kaylee answered, “Yes, it would. It would help my nerves immensely  if I knew whether or not my boyfriend was going to win the title, I mean, wouldn’t it be amazing if he and I were to carry our respective titles at the exact same time, even if I am the female champion for a different company. Ugh, I hate when he does this to me.”

“He does this to you often,” Joe chuckled, handing Kaylee a bottle of water.

“Yes,” Kaylee whined, clutching the end of her red hair, “He never tells me whether or not he’s going to win a match. Says it’s because he wants me to watch the match and because I don’t tell him whether or not I’m going to win my match, but he started doing it first and personally, I think he does this just to get this kind of reaction out of me.”

“Let me guess,” Colby sighed, “Talking is another one of your nervous habits.” The red head glared at him out of the corner of her eye. She felt like she was being tortured by long it was taking for the match between _Team Bestie_ and _Team Bella_ was taking. She just wanted to see Jon’s match; was that too much to ask?

“Oh, now you’re quiet,” Colby sighed, pushing his fingers through his wet hair, “How do you put up with her, Punk?”

“Well-“

“Him? Him put up with me,” Kaylee asked, looking at Colby wide eyed as she turned away from the monitor completely, “Oh, please. You’re not the ones who have to listen to him whine on an almost daily basis about when the next time he was going to see April is or how the car doesn’t give him enough space for his legs or how he shouldn’t have to get up as early as he does when he has to do the media days.” The group laughed as Punk blushed and began rubbing the back of his neck.

“Aww,” April cooed, looking up at Phil with a smile on her face, “I want to hear more about these little whining sessions that my husband has apparently become prone to.”

“No,” Phil shouted, before Kaylee could go into further detail about the subject, “J-Jon has a match coming up, I’m sure, Kaylee would much rather be paying attention to the match then telling you all what I’m like on the road with her.” Kaylee looked up at him and smiled.

“And what if _Bestie_ vs _Bella_ isn’t over yet, so I still have plenty of time to tell them all about the Vancouver Radio Show media disaster that happened last week,” Kaylee teased, looking at the tattooed superstar, who glared at her in return.

“You swore, you’d never bring that up,” Phil glowered.

“Oh well,” Kaylee chuckled.

* * *

 

“Come on, Jon,” Kaylee sighed, her eyes not moving from the monitor. It was only Punk, Saraya, April and her in front of the monitor now, Joe and Colby having disappeared with some lame excuse before the match had even started. She knew what they were up to, but at this moment she couldn’t even bring herself to care.

“He’s so close,” Punk said beside her, his eyes not leaving the screen either as Cena kicked out after another two count, “Do you think he’ll be able to do it?”

“I know he’s able to do it,” Kaylee answered, biting down on her finger, “I mean, he’s been doing this for so long and look at how many other championships he’s won in other companies, it’s just a matter of whether or not this one will-oh my god, oh my god.”

“What,” Punk said, watching as Joe and Colby made their way to ringside, “Oh my god, it’s a, it’s a Shield reunion. That’s why they disappeared earlier, oh my god.”

“He’s going to win it,” Kaylee whispered, as Cena looked around the ring distracted by the presence of the other two former Shield members at ring side, “They wouldn’t be there is he wasn’t.”

“How do you know,” Saraya asked, her eyes not leaving the monitor, “It could end in a disqualification and Cena could keep-“

“No,” Kaylee interrupted, “I’ve seen this before, I’ve done this before. It’s how _Karma_ got back together when I won the championship. Looks, like WWE is catching on pretty quick.”

“Not quick enough,” Punk chuckled, as the pair of them shared a secret look, “We’re still going to be a thousand steps ahead of them. Now-whoa.”

“He did it,” Kaylee screamed, jumping to her feet, “He did it, oh my god!” The foursome jumped to their feet as they watched Colby and Joe climb into the ring to congratulate their friend on winning the title. Not caring about what happened afterwards, the foursome left the confines of the room that they were in to watch the pay-per-view and made their way towards Guerilla position.

Just like at the _Royal Rumble_ , Kaylee went running towards the six foot four American as fast as her feet could carry her. Jon saw her coming and as soon as she was in his arms, he lifted off of the ground in celebration. The adrenaline he felt after winning the _Royal Rumble_ in January felt nothing like the adrenaline he was feeling now.

“You did it, baby, you did it,” she cried, tears of joy running down her cheeks, as she wrapped her legs around his waist not caring that the belt was also wrapped around her waist.

“Yeah, I did,” he whispered back to her, “We’re both champions now, baby, what you think?” Kaylee looked down at him through her wet brown eyes and just smiled, clutching at the hair on the back of his neck to bring his lips towards hers.

“Well,” Colby chuckled, “I guess it’s a good thing we were in the ring with him or we never would have gotten the chance to congratulate him on winning the belt.” Joe chuckled, shaking his head at the pair as they didn’t bother coming up for air, not caring who saw them wrapped in their embrace.

“She’s happy for him,” Joe chuckled in return, “What are you gonna do, sue her?”

“For harassment of eyeballs, maybe,” Colby joked, as the rest of their small group joined them, “If I have to watch them make out in front of me anymore, I just might. I got enough of that Valentine’s Day weekend.”

“No one asked you to come to my apartment,” Jon called back to him, pulling away from Kaylee slightly to place her back on her feet, “You just decided to show up out of nowhere. You get what you deserve.” Pulling Kaylee into another passionate kiss, Jon smirked.

“You two are fucking gross,” Colby whined, as the rest of the group laughed.

_Jon couldn’t believe it, but the proof was right there in front of him. He was going to be WWE Champion and the Shield had gotten back together in a matter of moments. He couldn’t believe it even though Colby and Joe were hooting and hollering about them being back together. Claudio was clapping him on the back._

_“How,” he asked, turning to look at Xander, who just smiled at him._

_“They had faith in you,” Xander explained, “And the Shield getting back together, well, that was something all three of you wanted. You wanted to get back together. My, uh, someone I know likes to call it the magic of wrestling logic.”_

_“You can say that again,” Jon chuckled, looking towards his future self and his future girlfriend, admiring the belt that was wrapped around his waist, “I-I-I guess, it’s on to-“_

_“_ Harbor Wars 2016 _,” Xander nodded._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well we’re moving onto Harbor Wars 2016, which means that I need THWA roster members. Just let me know in the comments if you want to be a part of the roster. Don’t forget to let me know what you think either.  
> xo


	10. Harbor Wars 2016 Part 1

Harbor Wars 2016 Part 1

**April 14** th to April 17th, 2016  
Canadian Tire Centre & TD Place  
Hall of Fame & Pay-Per-View  
Ottawa, ON

_Jon couldn’t believe it, but the proof was right there in front of him. He was going to be WWE Champion and the Shield had gotten back together in a matter of moments. He couldn’t believe it even though Colby and Joe were hooting and hollering about them being back together. Claudio was clapping him on the back._

_“How,” he asked, turning to look at Xander, who just smiled at him._

_“They had faith in you,” Xander explained, “And the Shield getting back together, well, that was something all three of you wanted. You wanted to get back together. My, uh, someone I know likes to call it the magic of wrestling logic.”_

_“You can say that again,” Jon chuckled, looking towards his future self and his future girlfriend, admiring the belt that was wrapped around his waist, “I-I-I guess, it’s on to-“_

_“_ Harbor Wars 2016 _,” Xander nodded._

_“What does that entail exactly,” Jon asked, as the rest of the group sans Renee continued to celebrate the fact that he would be winning the championship in the coming year at Wrestle Mania no less. Xander looked at him and he could tell that the man beside him was nervous._

_“Good things,” Xander chuckled, “Good things, I assure you. Now, are all of you done celebrating? I mean, I know this is exciting and all, but we gotta be somewhere.”_

“Babe,” Jon called, fiddling with the watch on his wrist, “I thought your parents were flying into McDonald-Cartier International Airport.” He heard the red head in the bathroom sigh before walking through the door that led to the bedroom.

“They were supposed to,” she explained, “But my father wanted to drive to Ottawa from Toronto instead. He thought it would be easier that way they can just go and enjoy the events of this week without having to travel with me and being stuck at whatever event I’m at for hours on end. Luke’s travelling with them since his last show on his world tour was in Toronto, so we’ll be meeting them all for dinner in a couple of hours.” Jon nodded and continued to fiddle with his watch. Kaylee watched him for a moment, combing through her freshly dyed and wash hair.

“You okay,” she asked, leaning against the door jamb, “You don’t have to be nervous. I know they’ll love you.”

“How do you know,” Jon asked, looking over at Kaylee. The red head smiled walking over to him. Jon looked down at her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Kissing his cheek, she gently pushed him down into the arm chair that sat opposite the bed.

“Because I’ve known them my entire life,” she joked, straddling his lap, “And they’ll like you because you make me happy and with you I’m myself again.” Jon looked at her in thought for a moment. She was right, she knew them. They were parents after all how could she not know them and if she was sure that they would love him, then he had nothing to worry about.

“You really think so,” Jon asked, running his hands up and down Kaylee’s thighs, “You don’t think I’ll completely fuck this dinner up and make them completely hate me. I know how much your family means to you and I won’t be the reason that-“

“Hey,” Kaylee chuckled, clutching the collar of his shirt in her hands, “Everything is going to be fine. I have complete faith in you. Plus, I already told them all about you and my mom says that I’ve never smiled as much as I do when I talk about you. Nerves can be a good thing sometimes-“

“So, you’re saying that me being nervous about this, is a good thing?”

“Yes,” Kaylee answered, “It means that you care enough about what they think of you because you know how much they mean to me. Jon, I’m going to be there right beside you the entire time and Luke will be there too, which means that he and I will most likely end up bickering and all of the focus will be taken off you even if it is just for a little while.”

“You being there makes me feel a little better,” Jon smirked, pressing a chaste kiss to Kaylee’s lips, “Luke being there too, not so much.”

“Yeah, well, my little brother has a bit of a habit of making people feel a little crazy,” Kaylee snickered, “But, he thinks highly of you. Apparently you said something to him when you met back in January at _The Triathlon_ that made him your number two fan.”

“Number two,” Jon questioned, looking at her with a big smile, “Who’s number one?”

“Me, of course,” she replied, a smirk of her own spreading across her lips, as her hands went to the hairs on the back of his neck. Leaning up to kiss him, Kaylee shimmied herself closer to her chest. Jon moaned quietly at the friction, pulling her slim figure even closer as they deepened the kiss.

“You know,” interrupted the familiar voice of Kaylee’s little brother, “You really need to learn how to lock a door and you’re also really fucking lucky that I told Mom that I would go by your room and let you know that we got here safe. But, alas, my dear sister, you don’t seem all that worried about OUR well-being.” Scrambling off of Jon’s lap, Kaylee got to her feet quickly trying to get a hold of her senses.

“Luke, don’t you freakin’ knock,” she shrieked, “I mean, I know Mom and Daddy taught you how.” Luke chuckled as Jon got to his feet and shook the young musician’s hand, while Kaylee stood off to the side with her hands on her hips glowering at her brother.

“I did,” he answered, wrapping his long arms around his sister’s body before lifting her off her feet in a giant hug, “You and lover boy over there were a little caught up in whatever you were doing to hear it.” Kaylee shook her head and tried to remove her arms from Luke’s grip, so she could greet him properly.

“I missed you,” she told him, wrapping her shorter arms around his broad shoulders, “I’m so glad you’re coming to dinner tonight; Jon’s a little nervous.” Jon gapped at her, as Luke turned to look at him, both of the Smythe siblings wearing identical smiles on their faces.

“I’m not nervous,” he corrected her, wrapping his arm around her waist before blowing a raspberry into her neck making her squeal, “I’m just a little…” Jon trailed off making Luke laugh loudly.

“Oh, you’re nervous,” Luke commented, holding his belly as he laughed some more, “This should be fun.”

* * *

 

Her parents were late and she was growing more and more nervous as the minutes passed. Jon was sitting beside her, wringing his napkins in his hands, while Luke sat on the opposite side and was stuffing his mouth with all the bread it could hold. Telling Jon that it was sometimes a good thing to be nervous had been a good idea a couple of hours ago, but now as they sat there side by side, it sure as hell didn’t feel like a good thing.

“Kaylee,” called a familiar voice across the restaurant causing the group of three to spot a petite woman with black and pink hair walking towards them. Kaylee smiled, getting to her feet to hug the older woman, causing Jon to feel extremely confused. This woman couldn’t be a few years older than she was, there was no way that this could be her mother.

“Jon,” Kaylee started, turning towards him, “I’d like you to meet the woman who kicked my ass seven ways from Sunday and twice on Mondays when I was down in developmental at Sully’s Gym; this is Dondria Ashwood, also known as the Hall of Famer Deanna and Ria, you’ve already met my brother, Luke.” The petite woman shook Jon’s hand offering him a quick smile, before pulling the younger Smythe into a quick hug, causing the blonde to blush slightly.

“Jon, you must be the one Kaylee here was telling me about before the press conference earlier this week,” Dondria chuckled, looking at Jon up and down, “You’ve gotten yourself a good one, Kaylee, he’s a cutie. Is it just the three of you or-”

“Thanks, but he’s so much more than his looks,” Kaylee joked, placing her hand on Jon’s shoulder to ease some of the tension she felt coming off of him in waves, “And no, we’re actually waiting for parents to arrive. We’re all having dinner tonight before the craziness of this weekend takes over. Are you here with someone or-“

“Oh, no, the hubby and I are actually waiting to meet Martha Hart and Ron Hutch,” Dondria explained, pointing to the back table where her husband, a tall, muscular man was sitting quietly waiting for her to return, “With Owen Hart being inducted into the Hall of Fame tomorrow, Ron needed to pull out all the big stops, which means the longest running Bombshell champion and the longest running THWA Heavyweight Champion coming to dinner. Congratulations by the way, on being the one who gets to induct the man.” Luke and Jon looked at Kaylee with surprise. They had been unaware of that little bit of information.

“Well,” Kaylee chuckled, “Like you said, Ron wanted to pull out all the big stops and Martha asked me to do it. You can’t really say no to the man’s widow, can you?”

“No, you cannot,” Dondria agreed, “Though; I don’t understand why it took the witch so long to let us induct him into the Hall of Fame to begin with. I mean, we gave the Owen Hart Foundation over ten million dollars in donations since 2000.”

“Ria,” Kaylee admonished, a slight smile on her lips, “Don’t let her hear you say that…even if it is-oh, there’s my parents, Ria, I’ll talk to you tomorrow at the Hall of Fame, okay?” The two Bombshells shared a quick goodbye, before Kaylee turned to wave her parents over to the table. Jon’s hands began to sweat nervously. It was now or never.

“Remember, even though you’re feeling extremely nervous right now, I have complete faith in you,” Kaylee whispered in his ear, before pulling her mother into a hug. Standing up to the meet the two people that probably meant the most to the red head, Jon tried to hide the fact he was as nervous as a fish out water. Meeting the parents was definitely something, not in his element.

“Jon,” Kaylee started, placing wrapping her arm around his waist, “This is my mom, Alexia.”

“I would have thought she was your sister,” Jon said, shaking hands with the older woman. Alexia Smythe rolled her eyes, causing Jon to flinch inwardly. That was not the kind of reaction he was hoping to get when it came to Kaylee’s mother.

“Bullshit,” the older woman said, even though a smile was spreading across her face, “It doesn’t work when my children say it, so it definitely won’t work when you say it, but good try though.” Jon taken aback by the response almost forgot to shake her father’s hand, but quickly corrected himself.

“And this is my father, Todd,” Kaylee continued, a big smile spreading across her face at the sight of her father. Jon knew that the red head beside him was a complete Daddy’s girl. She had said as much during the first couple of weeks that they were trying to figure out exactly what they were. The older man smiled at Jon, shaking his head.

“Kaylee tells me that you’re taking part in THWA Charity Golf Tournament tomorrow,” Jon said, “Are you an avid golfer?”

“I try to get in as many games as the weather will allow,” Todd answered, taking the seat next to his wife, “And I can’t turn down my daughter, when she asks me to play a round with her even if she doesn’t know how to play the sport very well.” Kaylee chuckled, taking her original seat in between Jon and Luke once more.

“Hey,” she laughed, “I’m just told to play in the Golf Tournament once a year-“

“Yeah,” Todd teased, “That’s why you have your own set of clubs, a golf glove, a pair of golf shoes and monogrammed balls.”

* * *

 

Standing in front of the mirror, Kaylee couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she cleaned her face free of any make-up. Introducing her parents to Jon couldn’t have gone any better. They all laughed and enjoyed each other’s company and there was even talk of bringing Jon by the house the next time, they both had a day off. When that was neither of them really knew, but they were both sure that they could make it happen.

“Thanks,” Jon said, coming up to stand behind her, “For having faith in me. I thought I was going to mess this up and you were going to leave me-“

“Jon,” Kaylee chuckled, turning around to face him, “As much as Luke likes to paint the picture of my parents being complete hard asses when it comes to the people he and I want to spend the rest of our lives with, they’re fine as long as you’re a good person, treat me right and make me happy. That’s all they could ask.” Jon nodded, and pulled away from her slightly, allowing her to continue her nightly routine. He looked at the ground for a moment.

“Alright,” Kaylee started, interrupting his train of thought, “What’s wrong? They liked you and I mean, really liked you. I have never seen them smile like that during a dinner like the one we-“

“Did they like Crosby,” Jon asked, cutting her off. Placing her the make-up wipes on the counter, Kaylee turned to face him once more. She should have known it was something like that. As much as she would like to forget about the Pittsburgh Penguin, there were times when things would pop up out of nowhere and those moments couldn’t be helped.

“I mean, I saw him walk into the restaurant,” Jon explained, “And I know he’s still a fan because he was shaking hands with pretty much everyone from the roster that he came in contact with-“

“And he knew better than to come to our table,” Kaylee answered, wrapping her arms around his neck, so he had no choice, but to look at her, “I won’t lie to you, they liked him and then April 2015 rolled around and that’s when he started asking, well he’s more trying to pressure me into moving to Pennsylvania with him and my parents didn’t approve of that too much. And when we finally called it off in August, as much as I was heartbroken, they were happy. He wasn’t the one, Jon.”

“So, there’s not going to be any resentment towards me because you’re not with Crosby,” Jon asked, wrapping his own arms around her waist. Kaylee chuckled, shaking her head.

“Not from the people that matter,” Kaylee answered, kissing his cheek, “And the family members that do care, well you haven’t met them yet and I could really care less what they think.”

“I thought family meant everything to you,” Jon asked, looking down at her confused for a moment.

“It does,” she explained, “But, some members of this family drive me up the wall and they’re fucking crazy as all fucking hell, and yes, I do still love them. But, listen to me when I say this and I want you to remember it, they do not have any say in who I love and who I want in my life. And you, Jon, I want you in my life.” Jon smiled down at her, before lifting her into his arms and carrying her towards the bedroom once more.

“And when do I get to meet these family members,” Jon teased, placing her down on the bed. Kaylee scratched her chin for a moment before smiling up at him, a sparkle shining in her eyes.

“Never,” she answered, “They all belong in a loony bin and if I can help it, you’ll never, ever have to meet them.”

“Did you forget that the same can be said about you and I belonging in a loony bin,” Jon joked, lying down beside her, “People say we’re both crazy, unhinged and any other adjective they can find on the internet.”

“Ah, but there’s a difference,” Kaylee joked, laughing as she lay her head on Jon’s chest, “You and I only play crazy on television and in the ring; these family members are crazy 24/7 and twice as much on Sunday. But, don’t worry you won’t let alone with any of them at any time.”

“And why is that,” Jon chuckled, tickling her side.

“B-Because,” Kaylee laughed through the tickling of her side, “You have four people in your corner now, all of which agree that those family members are all fucking crazy.” Jon laughed, rolling Kaylee onto her back, so he was now hovering over her. Breathless from the tickle torture she had just endured at his hands, Kaylee looked up at him with sparkling brown eyes. Before she could completely catch her breath again, Jon started to tickle her once more. Squirming, Kaylee tried to escape the friendly torture, but Jon was too strong for her to move him in her weakened state.

“This isn’t fair,” she cried through her laughter, “How did you know I was ticklish there?” Jon laughed in response not bothering to answer his question, continuing his torture on her sensitive sides. Before long a banging on the wall interrupted them.

“People are trying to sleep you psychos,” the familiar voice of Luke’s voice called, “Not all of us are used to having to get up at four o’clock in the morning for a Golf Tournament.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go, the start of Harbor Wars 2016. This portion of the story may be split into three parts since so many things happen this week, but it couple also be just two depending on what my Ambrose muse wants.
> 
> Thanks again to FanFiction member XoxoShonKV for the character of Dondria Ashwood aka Deanna. There’s still time to get roster member entries in.
> 
> And don’t forget to let me know what you think.  
> xo


	11. Harbor Wars 2016 Part 2

Harbor Wars 2016 Part 2

**April 14** **th** **to April 17** **th** **, 2016**  
Canadian Tire Centre & TD Place  
Hall of Fame & Pay-Per-View  
Ottawa, ON

* * *

You're being honest when you say that you're happy with Jon, right," Kaylee's father asked, the same blue eyes that he shared with his son looking down at her as she practiced a swing with her driver. Kaylee looked up at him through tired brown eyes. They both had been up since four am, needing to be at the golf course in time to start their game at seven am.

"Yes, Daddy," she assured the older man, not bothering to look up from the ball she was setting up to hit, "I-I've never felt happier with anybody. Ever." She swung at the ball and watched it land, some thirty yards away from the hole. She had been honest last night when she said that she wasn't that good at the sport. Todd watched his daughter place her club back in her bag, allowing him to get set up for his shot.

"That's good," he commented, leaning down to t-up his shot, "I'm just looking out for you when I ask because you said that you were happy with Crosby-"

"In all fairness, I was happy with him," Kaylee corrected, watching her father carefully, "Happiness can fade. We were just at different points in our lives and it wasn't going to work out well, especially when he was trying to force me to do something when I don't want to do it."

"Good," Todd commented, "You don't need to be a housewife until you're damn well ready to be one and definitely just when someone's forcing you to."

"I don't think I was ever cut out to be a housewife, Daddy," Kaylee paused, allowing her father to take his shot, so that they could move on down the course, allowing the charity golf game to continue. The charity game allowed current and former members of the roster, as well as some celebrities, to play and earn money for their favourite charities. Kaylee and her father were playing for a charity called Operation Smile, a non-profit organization that works to offer cleft lip and palate repair surgeries to children worldwide.

"I can't just sit at home cooking and cleaning all day," Kaylee continued, "After I retire, I'll probably use that Bridal Consultant license I have and actually do something with it." Todd chuckled, as they both climbed into the cart and made their way down the course.

"Do you see yourself having a future with Jon," Todd asked, watching as his daughter set up to hit her ball once more. Kaylee looked at him for a moment, a completely blank look on her face as she thought about what he just asked her.

"I guess, yeah," Kaylee answered, looking down at the golf ball once more, "Yeah, Daddy, I really do and we're just, what, officially four month into and I can see myself spending the rest of my life with this guy."

"Have you told him this yet," Todd asked, watching as his daughter hit the ball a little too hard for her liking.

"We've talked about it," Kaylee answered honestly, swearing inwardly as the ball missed the hole completely, "We're waiting to see what happens, but as of right now, we're just…"

"Waiting to see what happens," Todd repeated, a bit of a smile on his face, "That's all you can do, right?"

"Right," Kaylee answered, finally hitting her ball into the hole, "It's nice not having to deal with any of that pressure either. Crosby and I, were-"

"Canadian Sports Royalty," Todd joked, "Right up there with the like of Gretzky. I don't remember a time when you and Crosby were together that you weren't mention on a Canadian news station or in a gossip magazine."

"Exactly," Kaylee chuckled, "When I was with him, I felt this constant need to have my make-up done when I was just going grocery shopping or to just get something at Tim Hortons, like fuck, who lives like that? And since the media doesn't really know about Jon and I, it's like I can go get a hot chocolate or an ice cap in sweatpants and it's no one's business where I got hair or nails done." The two Smythe's laughed, while loading the golf cart once more. Their game was almost finished and they would be able to rest and get ready for the Hall of Fame later that evening with plenty of time to spare. Kaylee knew that her father was just as excited as she was to see Owen Hart finally be inducted into a wrestling Hall of Fame.

"Do you know what you're going to say tonight," Todd asked, watching as his daughter pulled a couple of water bottles out of the cooler, "Or are you-"

"Going up there and winging it didn't sound like too good of an idea," Kaylee chuckled, holding onto her seat as her father drove the golf cart around a bend, "My true feelings on his widow might slip out and then the THWA will have a national wrestling disaster on their hands when she sues all of us for slander and defamation of character. I'm just going to say something simple and something sweet. It's not about who's inducting him, it's about the fact that Owen is finally getting recognized as a wrestler and not just a charity foundation that the THWA sends money to every August."

"Are you going to be singing this year at  _The Owen Hart Tribute Show_ ," her father asked, as they pulled up to the final hole. Kaylee shrugged, not knowing the answer even though the plans for the charity show started earlier in the year.

"I'll be told in the next couple of weeks," Kaylee answered, stepping out of the cart, "But, I do know that they want to ask Luke and the rest of the band to perform. They wanted him to play in today's golf game too, but I figured the both of us on the golf course at the same time probably wouldn't be a good idea." Todd shuddered at the thought of his two children playing golf together.

"I think the crowd will thank you," Todd joked, a smile spreading across his face once more, "That probably would have been the worst round of golf played in the history of the sport."

"I wouldn't just say the history of the sport," Kaylee laughed, throwing her ball to the ground, "I think it would have been the worst of all time."

* * *

"Did you have fun with Colt and April," Kaylee asked, as she leaned over the bath tub to clean her legs of any leftover shaving cream, "I know they said they were going to take in the Championship Belt exhibit while they were here."

"It was fun," Jon shrugged, leaning against the door jamb, "I took a picture with your belt."

"You've seen my belt thousands of times, Jon," Kaylee commented, looking up at him with a small smile, "Why would you take a picture with it?"

"To go with the one of you with my belt wrapped around your waist and nothing el-"

"Whoa, lover boy," the blonde best friend of the red head in front of him interrupted, as she charged into the hotel room with a couple of cases of every kind of make-up imaginable dragging her bored looking boyfriend behind her, "We do not have time for you and Kaylee to get your extracurricular bedroom activities in before we leave this evening." Kaylee wrapped her arms around Jon's neck, rolling her eyes as Jenn continued going on and on.

"Don't think I didn't notice the fucking hickey at the WWE Hall of Fame, Kaylee," Jenn snapped, unpacking the cases of make-up, "She doesn't need a hickey on her neck when she has to induct the headliner tonight. She needs to look like a lady, not some cheap ass hussy." Jon rolled his eyes as Kaylee giggled, the couple trying to stay completely silent as the blonde former tag team champion continued her speech as her boyfriend kicked his feet up on the wooden coffee table and turned on the TV. He was obviously trying to drown out the blonde's long winded speech that he probably already heard.

"We weren't doing anything, Jenn," Kaylee interrupted before Jenn could go any farther, "I was shaving my legs and he was cleaning up his scruff."

"If she hadn't walked in when she did, her and her lover boy probably would have gotten a completely different show," Jon muttered in her ear, causing Kaylee to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She knew where they were going the moment Jon leaned against the door jamb, but she wasn't about to let her best friend know that.

"Well " Jenn hummed, looking between the two. "I, uh, Jon go watch TV with JJ and Kaylee and I will get ready for tonight." Jon recognizing the dismissal moved out of the bedroom and moved towards the curly haired man, who was sitting in torn up and jeans and a grey wife beater.

"Sorry about her," the man apologized, "Harbor Wars is a bit of a crazy week for the women." Jon nodded, offering the man his hand to shake.

"Jon," the man introduced.

"Jordan," the man answered, "Everyone calls me JJ, but I'm sure you already know that from Kaylee."

"Yeah," Jon answered, "Sorry, we haven't met earlier. Kaylee explained that you weren't at the pay-per-view in January because of a family emergency."

"Yeah, everything's cool now," JJ answered, "And don't worry, I don't have tests you need to pass. I'll take Jenn and the guys' word for it, but I'm telling you now-"

"I hurt her, you'll kill me," Jon finished, "I get it, man."

"I won't just kill you, I'll make it look like am accident," JJ continued, not bothering to take his eyes away from the TV screen that was showing the last couple of golfers in the charity golf game that was still being played. One of the last golfers was the golden boy, Sidney Crosby playing with a few other hockey players that were able to take part in the event.

"Jack ass," Jon muttered, as the cameras at the game focused on Crosby's final shot, "How a guy like that got with an amazing woman like Red, I don't know, but I just want to-"

"Wipe that smirk off his fucking face," JJ finished for the older wrestler, "I get it, but it's not worth it." Jon looked at JJ confused for a moment before they turned back to the TV, watching as the THWA Owner and CEO finished his own golf game.

"Why isn't it worth it," Jon asked, as the charity golf game went off the air and was replaced by highlights of a playoff hockey game that had taken place the night before.

"Because when he sees her walking down the red carpet tonight, he'll know what he let slip right through his fingers and right into your arms," JJ explained, a smirk spreading across his face, "And because he doesn't know that you two are dating, he'll probably try to get a couple of more nights out of her, which means that she'll want to kick his ass herself."

"Who's ass am I kicking," Jenn called, poking her head out of the bathroom.

"Not you," JJ answered, miming the motion of a hockey stick, causing the blonde to roll her eyes and mime gagging.

"Then who's ass am I kicking," Kaylee hummed, poking her head out of the bathroom. Her make-up was almost already done and her hair was up in the old curlers that Jon had only ever seen old ladies use on TV or in the movies.

"Lookin' good, Red," Jon complimented, getting to his feet walking towards the red head that was standing just outside the bathroom. Kaylee smiled up at him, linking her arms around his neck as Jon leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Jenn mimed gagging to JJ, who just chuckled and shook his head, turning his head back to the hockey highlights that were playing.

"Okay, okay," Jenn started, trying to pull the two apart, "That's enough of that, I worked hard on this make-up and not about to let you make her sweat it off, while JJ and I sit out in the hall waiting to get-"

"If they're going to doing what you're suggesting then there is no way in fucking hell that I am waiting outside this room," JJ argued, causing both Jon and Kaylee to burst into laughter. Pulling Kaylee back into the bathroom, Jenn stuck her tongue out at the two men.

"Like I said earlier," JJ started, taking a seat on the sofa once more, "Sorry about her, if I knew why Harbor Wars week always made her crazy, I would do my best to put an end to it, but-" he finished off with a shrug, causing Jon to chuckle quietly not wanting either woman to hear.

* * *

"Love agrees with you, man," Colt started, smiling as Jon turned to watch Kaylee walk towards them. Looking like the picture of grace, she walked towards them smiling, all the while offering a wave and a kind word to the current and old members of the roster that she came across. Her parents and her brother were standing off to the side talking to a couple of her family members that also made the trip to the week's events, but wouldn't be walking down the red carpet with her.

"You look amazing," Jon whispered in her ear, pulling her close to his chest, trying to kill the urge to pull her vibrant red hair out of her perfect looking up do and kiss the living hell out of her. Kaylee looked up at him through her long eyelashes.

"And you look pretty damn good yourself," she whispered back at him, fixing his bow tie before stepping away from him slightly to greet April, Colt and Punk with hugs, "You all look amazing." Brushing a loose lock of hair aside she smiled. She was nervous; Jon could tell.

"You're nervous," he commented, pulling her towards him once more before anyone else can speak. Kaylee tried to argue the fact, but he just looked at her with his bright blue eyes and she frowned before nodding.

"I feel like I'm going to completely forget how to speak once I get up there," she explained to him, grasping his hands in her own, "A lot of people are counting on me to make this induction memorable and practically his entire family is going to be sitting out there to see him go into this Hall of Fame. I don't want to let them down."

"You won't," Jon assured her, leaning his forehead against hers, "The moment you get in front of that podium, you'll be fine. You know what you're doing the moment they hand you a microphone, so all that nervousness that you feel right now, is going to be gone the moment you step out onto that stage."

"And what if it doesn't," Kaylee asked, looking up at him with wide eyes once more.

"Someone once told me that nerves can be a good thing," Jon smirked, tilting Kaylee's head up to look him straight in the eye, "She said that it meant that I cared about something enough because I knew how much it meant. Use those nerves to give Owen Hart the Hall of Fame induction he deserves." Kaylee looked up at the older wrestler and smiled.

"What would I do without you," she asked, leaning up to kiss the man in front of him chastely, but was promptly interrupted by the blonde who she had spent a majority of her afternoon getting ready with.

"Seriously," Jenn chuckled, "Are you two even able to keep your hands off of each other? I mean really, Kaylee, your parents are just over twenty feet away from us and you look like you want to drag Jon into the nearest closet, so you can have your way with-" The two stepped away from one another, while the current Bombshell champion playfully glared at her best friend.

"And what if I-"

"Wow," breathed a voice behind her, "You look absolutely amazing, darling." Kaylee's eyes closed as she took a deep breath and turned around coming face to face with her ex-boyfriend smiling at her. At one time, she had been completely in love with that smile and would have done everything and anything to see it on the face that once brought a smile to her own. Now? Now, all she wanted to do was smack it right off his smug looking face.

"Sidney," she greeted. Sidney held his arms open, waiting for the red head to approach him for a hug, but Kaylee stayed rooted to her spot. She didn't want to be within five feet of the man in front of her, but hete he was in the suit she had bought him for his birthday, no less.

"What you don't greet an old friend with a hug," Sidney asked, taking a step closer to her, only for the red head to take a step back, so that she was now standing side by side with Jon. Jon tried his best to keep a glare off of his face. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around the Pittsburgh Penguin's throat, but he used all of his self control reigning in his anger so as not to make a scene before the Hall of Fame red carpet was set to start.

"We're not old friends, Sidney," Kaylee told the hockey player, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Kaylee, darling," he sighed, putting his arms down, "I was hoping you would be over the little temper tantrum by now. You and I both know that you don't have many years in this career left and what are you going to do then?"

"I don't know, Sidney," Kaylee answered, "But, I'd rather be unsure of my future then be forced into unhappy life with you. You knew when I told you to get out of my apartment that we were over and this temper tantrum as you call it, is me standing up for myself." Sidney made to step closer to her once more, but Jon growled at the hockey player, causing the captain to take a step back.

"Look darling," Sidney sighed, "Give me a call when you've come to your senses. I still have that engagement ring sitting in my bag waiting for you to accept it."

"Jack ass," Kaylee growled under her breath as she turned back to Jon, "Thank you for keeping your cool. I don't know what would have happened if you had punched him right then and-"

"Mr. Brooks," a PA interrupted, "We're ready for you and your guests now."

"See you later, Red," Jon smiled before pressing a chaste kiss to her ruby red lips.

"Much later, sadly," Kaylee answered, "But, try to have fun without me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, one more chapter to go for Harbor Wars 2016 and then we're moving onto everything else.
> 
> Was kind of disappointed to not see Dean Ambrose at the pay-per-view last night, but my muse is still hard at work to make sure he has an amazing championship reign with the Shield at his side, even if Kaylee's championship reign may be coming closer to an end.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	12. Harbor Wars 2016 Part 3

Harbor Wars 2016 Part 3

**April 14** th to April 17th, 2016  
Canadian Tire Centre & TD Place  
Hall of Fame & Pay-Per-View  
Ottawa, ON

* * *

 

“Owen, I know this may not feel like home, but I do hope that it is a step forward in the right direction. Ladies and gentlemen,” Kaylee finished, a smile shining on her face, “It has both been an honor and a privilege to induct the man who inspired many to be the past, the present and the future champions that we have and will become. Owen Hart’s career may have ended abruptly in tragedy and be clouded with conspiracy theories, but he will forever live on in the hearts of the many who loved him. On behalf of his loving wife, Martha, his two children, Athena and Oje, as well as the rest of the Hart family, I am proud to introduce to you, the man of hour, our final inductee of the night, Owen Hart.” The lights in the arena dimmed as a video played behind with highlights of Owen’s childhood and his career both in Calgary Stampede Wrestling and the WWE, the footage obviously courtesy of Martha. Jon watched as Kaylee stepped away from the podium and walked towards her table, where she joined the rest of the inductors and inductees. Beside her was an empty seat that was meant to sit Owen Hart, but at the Toronto Harbor Wrestling Association it was a long standing tradition to leave the chair empty for the post-humous inductee.

“That was beautiful,” April whispered beside him, wiping a stray tear from her cheek, “She really must have put a lot of thought into what she had to say.”

“She did,” Jon whispered back, watching as Martha made her way to the podium after stopping to hug the red head, who just finished wiping away any tears that may have fallen, “She said that she wrote at least seven different speeches just to try to get the emotion quite right.”

“Thank you, Christina for those kind words,” Martha started, as soon as the lights returned, “As I look out at this crowd of amazing people, who welcome my family and I with open arms after the tragedy in which we lost Owen-“ Jon blocked the woman out, as Kaylee turned around to look at him. Blowing a kiss his way, she smiled at him before motioning to her watch and pointing to the door. Looking towards the door and back to her, Jon nodded understanding what she was trying to get across.

“Kaylee and I are out as soon as the Wicked Witch is finished speaking,” Jon explained to April and Punk, who just nodded.

“Do you need the car or are you-“

“We’re probably just going to catch a cab back to the hotel,” he interrupted, “Her parents and aunt and uncle have already split with the limo. Just make sure that Luke gets back to the hotel, okay? Kaylee might just kill him if he manages to get himself lost the night before the biggest match of her career so far.” Punk turned to look at Luke, who was sitting at the table next to beside them looking at the stage intently now that he had no one to take to.

“Yeah, we’ll make sure he gets back,” he chuckled, “Wouldn’t want _Red_ to forfeit her title.”

* * *

 

“Whoa,” Jon whistled the next day as Kaylee came towards him looking like an Amazon Warrior in her entrance outfit, “Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?”

“She’s still here,” Kaylee joked, taking the large crown off her head, placing it on the table in front of her, “She’s just gone through a dress rehearsal before the show tonight. I can’t wait until I can have a good night’s sleep.”

“Oh really,” Jon smirked, coming to stand in front of her, as she tried to unclip the cape and protective shoulder armor off, “I would have thought that we would be spending the night celebrating your stellar title defense.”

“You don’t even know if I’ll be keeping the title,” she told him, finally able to get the costume off, “How do you know if it will a stellar title defense or not?”

“I don’t,” Jon pouted, causing Kaylee to laugh before placing a quick kiss on his lips. True to form, Kaylee had been adamant about not telling Jon whether or not she would be walking out of the biggest pay-per-view of the year with the title or not. He wanted so badly for them to champions together for more than a few weeks, but he really had no say in what decisions the THWA made when it came to who held their titles and for how long.

“What are you supposed to be,” he asked, running his fingers over the velvety material of her cape.

“The queen of the ring,” she answered, with a chuckled.

“Are you looking forward to your match,” Jon asked, as Kaylee leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes slightly.

“Yeah,” she sighed, “Lex and I always manage to put together a great match even if we have little to no time to prepare for it, so with just over three months of preparation, we should be able to put together a good No Disqualification match that should last twenty minutes to half an hour.” Jon chuckled as he lifted Kaylee to a bridal carry before sitting back down into the chair he had once occupied.

“You know April would kill for that long of a match,” Jon chuckled, rubbing Kaylee’s back, “So, would be Brie if I think about it.”

“I know,” Kaylee smirked, “But, they don’t have a boss like ours. Ron Hutch actually makes sure that we get the same opportunities that you men do.” Jon chuckled, as Kaylee looked at him through tired eyes. Once again she had been up since four needing to be at the TD Place early for any last minute preparation that needed to take place before the pay-per-view. When Jon had woken up this morning, she had already been gone for a couple of hours, but made sure to leave him the keys to her and Punk’s rental car and the numbers to her mother’s cell phone, so they could travel to the outdoor stadium together.

“Aww,” Luke cooed, walking towards his sister and Jon, “Look at the two love birds, how adorable.” Kaylee didn’t even open her eyes as she flipped her brother the middle finger. Jon chuckled, placing a kiss to her forehead as Kaylee cracked open an eyes and smiled at him before he leaned down to kiss her once more.

“Gross,” Luke groaned, “I don’t need to see my sister kissing anybody thank you very much.”

“Hey,” Kaylee complained, pulling away from Jon with a groan, “I have to deal with gross messages from your crazy fans on Twitter asking me all kinds of personal questions that I would much rather not deal with period, thank you very much.” Jon chuckled as the two friends started bickering.

“They’re at it again, I see,” Alexia chuckled, walking up to her children and Jon with her husband, “What are they fighting about this time?”

“Kissing and gross messages on Twitter,” Jon explained, not taking his eyes off of the two youngest Smythes arguing where everyone could hear them, “They really do this that often?”

“Since Kaylee decided that she would rather beat him up then just suffer in silence,” Todd explained, shaking his head at his two children, as they now stood face to face arguing over who got the grosser Twitter messages about the other. The volume between the two growing louder and louder as the argument continued, but no one seemed to care. It was almost like the roster was used to the constant bickering.

“Has she told you about whether or not she’s winning her match,” Jon whispered to her parents, trying to get some inside information on what would be taking place later that evening. Alexia and Todd shared a smile and look before shaking their heads.

“She told us not to tell you,” Todd explained, crossing his arms over his chest. Jon huffed crossing his arms over his own chest. It seemed that Kaylee had all of her bases covered when it came to her match and making sure that Jon never found out whether or not she would be keeping her title. He really wanted to be champions with her for more than a week.

“Don’t worry,” Alexia started, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I know how much faith this company has in my daughter as their Bombshell’s champion. She’ll either keep the title, get it back sometime soon or her and Jenn will pick up right where they left off and go back to trying to get those tag team titles that they love so much. Now, will the two of you please stop, you’re embarrassing yourselves.”

“But, she started it,” Luke complained, causing Kaylee to look at him angrily once more.

“I started it,” she argued, “I was just kissing my boyfriend.”

“Exactly,” Luke stated, waving his arms around, “I shouldn’t even have to see that. Do you realise how much sexual harassment my eyes have gone through since the two of you have gotten together.”

“Oh bite me, Lukas.”

* * *

 

**_The two women stood on either side of the ring, waiting for the referee to hold the belt high above his head and signal for the match to start. They were anxious. This match meant everything to them, but Christina couldn’t keep the smirk off of her face. It was a No Disqualification match and she absolutely thrived in No Disqualification matches. She had never lost one, especially with Ronnie G and Cassie V at her side._ **

**_“You think you’re special,” she cackled at Mistress Psyche trying to get even farther into the other woman’s head, “You’re nothing, you’re never getting my belt. That’s my belt, just like this is my division. You’re not taking that from me anytime soon.”_ **

**_“You’re time as champion has come to an end, Queenie,” Mistress Psyche shot back, sweeping her hair out of her face, “I end your reign of terror tonight and rebuild this division in my image-“ The bell rang and the two women met in the middle locking up almost immediately. It was a power struggle and they both didn’t want to give up. Pushing the brunette into the corner, Christina kicked the challenger in the stomach, allowing her to take control._ **

“This never gets old,” Punk chuckled, as Jon watched his girlfriend become an overpowering bad ass in the ring, “You’re face whenever she goes from Kaylee to Christina Rose is priceless. You would think you would be used to it by now.” Jon couldn’t take his eyes off of the ring as the women continued to wrestler bringing in steel chairs and kendo sticks to attack one another with.

“If they weren’t so different, I would be used to it by now,” Jon argued, watching as Lex hit Kaylee in the back with a steel chair, “One minute, she’s this complete…sweetheart and then, she’s, she’s this witch.”

“You haven’t seen her really angry have you,” Punk chuckled, “And I don’t mean annoyed angry, I mean, stuck in LA traffic with a bad case of road rage kind of angry. That’s when you see the similarities more than any other time. Christina Rose has all of Kaylee’s best qualities turned up to a hundred and all of her worst turned up to 150.” Jon chuckled, as Kaylee wrapped Lex’s arm up in a steel chair before placing her in her signature submission hold.

**_“Tap,” Christina screamed at the top of her lungs, “Tap, bitch, tap.” The brunette screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to reach for a kendo stick that was less than an inch away from the tips of her fingers. If she could just get a hold of it, she could escape the hold. Mistress Psyche reached for the kendo stick, finally grasping it, but before she could use the weapon. Ronnie G and Cassie V descended on their friend’s opponent like a pack of hyenas. The three women took immense pleasure in dismantling the challenger._ **

“If I didn’t know better,” Jon started, “I would say that there setting this feud to go on for a few more months. When’s you’re next pay-per-view?”

“August,” Punk answered, a small smirk spreading across his face, “And why do you think you don’t know any better?” Jon looked away from the screen for just a moment, but was pulled back the moment that he heard the crowd roar.

“Is she going to do it,” Jon asked, looking over at Punk, “Is she going to keep the title? Or are they giving it to Lex?” Punk shrugged, trying desperately to keep his own emotions in check. April, Punk, Colt, Jon and her family were on the edges of their seats as they watched Kaylee try to take control of the match once more only to end up flat on her back after a precisely placed chair hit.

**_Christina Rose and Mistress Psyche were both lying side by side. They had pulled out everything they had and still the match wasn’t over. Neither one of them had given in to a submission hold and there were too many close counts to think that this match was still going, but here they were._ **

**_“Come on, Chris,” Ronnie yelled from the outside of the ring, “Take her out, finish her.”_ **

**_Crawling over to the brunette once more, Christina Rose took the weakened arm and placed it in her Royal Stinger submission move once more. She wanted to make the other Bombshell tap. She wanted to make her give up. There was going to be no three count, this match wasn’t going to end in no contest, she was going to make Mistress Psyche tap._ **

**_And tap she did_ ** **.**

Jon jumped to his feet in celebration, cheering at the top of his lungs. Kaylee’s championship reign was going to continue for just a little bit longer, but before Jon could leave the confines of the small locker room where they had been sitting, he heard the crowd boo.

“What,” he asked, “What’s happening?” Turning back to the monitor, Jon watched as Kaylee’s arms were raised by her two friends and just as they were about to leave the ring, Hailey (Cassie V), the raven haired beauty, knocked Jenn out of the ring,  before grabbing the Bombshell champion by the back of her, throwing her back down onto the mat. There it was, there was the catch. He watched as Cassie V climbed on top of Kaylee and attacked her until she lay there semi-conscious

“What,” he asked, turning to look at Punk with wide eyes, “What was that?”

“That is the THWA’s response to the Shield getting back together,” Punk explained with a shrug, “If we want to stay ahead of you, we need to be able to change at the drop of a dime and if the Shield is back together, well, what’s the first thing that must go? The powerhouse that is Karma; you can’t have both on screen.” Jon nodded walking out to where Kaylee told him to wait for her. As much as he wanted to go running to meet her, like she did with him, he knew that it wasn’t wise, not when they had live streaming video backstage near Guerilla position. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long.

“Hey,” she sighed, walking up to him holding her side where a large bruise was already forming, “Did you enjoy the match?”

“I did,” Jon chuckled, gently pulling her close to him, “I would have like to have a little heads up that Karma was being disbanded tonight. I thought the fans were fucking booing you.” Kaylee chuckled, before hissing at the pain it caused.

“Don’t make me laugh,” she complained, even though he could hear the humor in her voice, “It hurts.” Jon smiled, lifting the red head into his arms, carrying her down the hallway back towards her locker room.

“Well, let’s get going, Red,” Jon whispered in her ear, placing a small kiss just underneath it, “Let’s get back to the hotel room and I’ll run a nice bath for you.”

“Mmm,” she sighed, “That’s sounds nice. Are you going to join me?”

“I think I can be persuaded to,” Jon joked, making to turn the corners carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was jostle the red head in his arms so much that she ended up hurting worse than she already did.

_“Okay, that’s it,” Colby complained, holding his stomach jokingly, “I know I said I was going to puke before, but now, I really am serious. Someone find me a bucket. I need to puke. Jon and Kaylee are fucking cavity inducing.” The group chuckled, while Jon just smiled._

_“That match was amazing,” he complimented, watching as his future self carry his future girlfriend towards the rest of her friends and family as they waited to congratulate her on an amazing title defense._

_“Yeah, it was,” Joe agreed, clapping his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “You think you’ll be able to watch her do it again? I could’ve sworn I saw a wince or two back there.”_

_“I wasn’t wincing,” Jon argued, turning to face his friend once more, “I had something in my eye.” The group laughed as Jon tried to prove to them that he did in fact have something in his eye, which caused the wincing like motion._

_“Whatever you say, you big lug,” Claudio joked, using the nickname that they had heard Kaylee use on his future self more than once. Xander shook his head, but he couldn’t help, but feel a little sadness. It was that moment in the ring that changed Kaylee’s life forever and he didn’t know how the man in front of him would take it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the end of Harbor Wars 2016. Let me know what you think and if there was any particular moment or anyone in particular that you would like to see in this story (keep it clean, people, keep it clean), let me know as well.  
> xo


	13. Long Distance Love

Long Distance Love

**The Week of May 2 nd, 2016  
Canada and Europe**

* * *

 

_“Okay, that’s it,” Colby complained, holding his stomach jokingly, “I know I said I was going to puke bef_ _ore, but now, I really am serious. Someone needs to find me a bucket. I need to puke. Jon and Kaylee are fucking cavity inducing.” The group chuckled, while Jon just looked on smiling._

_“That match was amazing,” he complimented, watching as his future self carry his future girlfriend towards the rest of her friends and family as they waited to congratulate her on yet another amazing title defense._

_“Yeah, it was,” Joe agreed, clapping his hand on his friend’s shoulders, “You think you’ll be able to watch her do this all over again? I could’ve sworn that I saw a wince or two back there.”_

_“I wasn’t wincing,” Jon argued, turning to face his friend once more, “I had something in my eye.” The group laughed as Jon tried to prove to them that he did in fact have something in his eyes, which caused the wincing like motion._

_“Whatever you say, you big lug,” Claudio joked, using the nickname that they had heard Kaylee use on his future self on more than once occasion. Xander shook his head smiling, but he couldn’t help, but feel a little sadness watching the entire scene. It was that moment in the ring that changed Kaylee’s life forever and he didn’t know how the man standing to his left would take it._

_“Hey,” Jon started, clapping Xander on the back, “What’s with the long face? Kaylee just retained her championship.” Xander shook his head in response trying to clear his head slightly._

_“You’ll see soon enough,” Zander answered, a frown spreading across his face, “But, um, let’s get going. We still have a lot that needs to be seen.”_

Kaylee was absolutely exhausted and her entire body felt extremely sore. She had bruises going up and down her legs from the kendo stick shots she had been taking over the past week during the THWA house shows and her back was stiff from the neck down thanks to the chair shots that accompanied them. All she wanted to do was crawl into her hotel room bed, call Jon and maybe just pass out. Sadly, Jon was unavailable at the time. He was overseas on a European tour and she hadn’t been able to speak to him uninterrupted since they had taken their respective flights from Pearson Airport on Thursday.

“You look exhausted,” Lex commented, watching as Kaylee wiped the rest of her make-up off, “Have you been sleeping at all?”

“A little,” the Bombshell champion answered, “But, being the champion is hard work. You constantly have to perform at a hundred and ten percent because you can’t let our fans, in particular, catch you phoning it in. Plus, I am sore all over thanks to these matches with Hailey. Glad you dodged the bullet yet?”

“Oh yeah,” Lex laughed, pulling her long brown hair into a pony tail, “I do not want to be in your position right now. How are your legs feeling? They look terrible.”

“Thanks and they feel like someone just spent the last hour dropping a bunch of cinder blocks on them,” she sighed, “But, I’ll just take a couple of Tylenols and get some sleep.” Lex nodded, turning off the light in between their beds making the room descend into darkness as Kaylee padded her way over to her side of the room. Taking her pain killers, the red head slid under the hotel covers and tried to get some sleep, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the bruises on her legs would disappear before she woke the following morning.

“Night Lex.”

“Night Kaylee.”

As both women lay their heads down trying to drown out the world for just a few hours before they had to start it all over again, neither one expected to be interrupted by a loud buzzing coming from Kaylee’s bag. Groaning, Kaylee opened her eyes, looking towards the bag that was visibly shaking on the arm chair at the foot of her bed.

“Kaylee,” Lex groaned, annoyed by the sudden interruption as much as she was, “Phone.”

“I know,” Kaylee groaned in response. The red head crawled off of her bed and walked towards the phone before tip toeing over to the dark bathroom. Flipping on the light, she tried to quietly answer her phone.

“Hello?”

“ _Red_ ,” Jon answered, his voice full of adrenaline from his latest work out, “ _Morning, babe. You doin’ okay_?”

“Hi Jon,” the Bombshell answered, a tired smile spreading across her face, “I was just trying to get some sleep. Do you have any idea what time it is here?” Jon could hear the exhaustion in Kaylee’s voice. Even though, it had been the plan that Kaylee would be able to have a couple of days off to rest after the craziness that was _Harbor Wars 2016_ , it didn’t actually happen. People wanted to see more of the two former stable partners going head to head and the company had been unable to deny them what they wanted.

“ _Oh, Red, I’m sorry_ ,” Jon apologized, “ _I forgot about the time difference_.”

“It’s okay,” Kaylee answered, yawning slightly as she did, “I-I-I was going going to call you earlier, but I thought you might be trying to get some sleep yourself.”

“ _I was at the gym with Joe and Claudio actually_ ,” he explained, feeling slightly upset that Kaylee hadn’t just tried to call him anyways, “ _We were trying to get in a bit of work out, while Colby looked up the results from your latest house show on Twitter. How many street fights with Hailey has this been now_?”

“Too many too count when I’m exhausted,” the red head joked, pinching her wrist slightly to try and keep herself awake, “How’s Europe been?”

“ _Good, good_ ,” Jon answered, through another one of Kaylee’s small yawns, “ _But, I’m looking forward to being back soon. You got a day off coming up_?”

“Yeah, um, uh, a few actually; they’ve given me this coming Thursday through Tuesday off since I’m practically killing myself in these street fights with Hailey,” she answered, another yawn slipping through her slightly chapped lips.

“ _That’s good, Red_ ,” Jon answered, a slight smile spreading across his face knowing that she was trying to stay up for him, “ _Now, why don’t you try and get some sleep. I’ll text you the next time I want to call, okay_?”

“Okay,” Kaylee sighed, rubbing her eyes, “Morning, Jon.”

“ _Night Red_.”

* * *

 

Jon sighed as he placed his title and his bag down on the squeaky arm chair that sat in his room. He was absolutely exhausted now. The adrenaline from the show earlier in the night had worn off and he wasn’t even close to hitting his second wind yet. All he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep, so that there just one more day until he could wrap Kaylee up in his arms and maybe fall asleep with her there next to him.

“Ugh,” he groaned, pulling off his t-shirt, allowing his muscles to hit the cold air that made them ache even more than they already did. It shouldn’t even be cold at this time of year, yet here he was desperately trying to escape it by pulling on the THWA sweatshirt that he had received in a gift bag when he accompanied Punk to their Hall of Fame.

Looking down at his phone, he realised that Kaylee had left him a text telling how much she missed him and asking whether or not it would be okay for her to call him. He smiled. Just thinking about hearing her voice after this long, miserable rainy day made him feel better and his muscles began to loosen slightly. Saving her the long distance charges, Jon dialled her number and waited.

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Kaylee, but she can’t come to the phone right now because I’m too busy trying to keep it away from her (Luke, give me back my phone!) leave your name, number and a message at the beep or don’t. I don’t really care, plus it’ll drive her nuts (Luke!),_ ” the familiar sound of her voicemail answered, making Jon roll his eyes. This was typical Kaylee; never answering her cell, when you actually wanted or needed her to.

“Hey,” Jon started, trying to keep himself from yawning, “It’s just me. I got your text and I was trying to give you a call. You know how to reach me. Later, Red.” Hanging up the phone, Jon ran a hand over his face. The exhaustion he was feeling earlier was increasing as the seconds passed. He was trying to stay awake though; he needed to stay awake. He wanted to receive her call.

_Bzzz Bzzz_

“Hi Red,” Jon answered smiling, even though he was trying his best not to sound exhausted.

“ _Hi Jon_ ,” the Bombshell hummed in response, “You sound just as exhausted as I feel. Have you been getting any sleep in those fancy European hotels the WWE has you staying in?”

“I think the one we’re staying in is haunted,” he chuckled, causing the red head to laugh in return. The sound of her laugh gave him a tiny, little bit more energy. He wanted to stay up a little bit longer talking to the woman who brought a smile to his face these days.

“ _What do you say that_ ,” she asked, laughing through the phone.

“It’s old, it makes funny noises and I could sworn that I had heard children laughing in the hall earlier, but there was no one there,” Jon answered, a tired smile spreading across his lips as he explained his experience, “And there’s this chair in my room that I swear to you moves all by itself.”

“Just because a building is old doesn’t mean it’s haunted,” Kaylee chuckled, “And as for the rest of that, I hope you have some silver, iron or salt lying around for when the ghoulies and ghosties come after you.” Jon laughed as the red head’s own laughter rang in his ear once more. Along with her laughter, he could hear loud music playing in the background. She was probably out with some of her friends.

“Where are you right now?”

“ _Some local dive bar_ ,” she answered, “ _A few members of the roster thought we would go get a drink after the show._ ”

“Well, I won’t keep you,” Jon yawned, “Go have some fun with your friends.”

“ _It’s okay, Jon_ ,” Kaylee chuckled, “ _I want to talk to you. I’ve heard these stories a million and one times. I could recite them in my sleep. Tell me about what you’ve seen in Europe, it must be beautiful there._ ”

“I thought your grandparents immigrated to Canada from Europe, Red _,_ ” Jon asked, scratching his neck, trying to stay awake for just a little bit longer, “Wouldn’t you have come to visit with them?”

“ _Never had the inkling to really,_ ” she explained, a sigh escaping her lips, “ _But, now that you’re going to be doing the European tours, maybe I should take some time off and go with you. But last I heard your company doesn’t venture into Greece at all_.”

“Yeah, I don’t think, w-w-we do,” Jon stuttered as he yawned, causing Kaylee to stifle a giggle. The two continued talking and joking with one another as Jon lay back on his bed, wrapping the hotel covers over his lower half trying to get some semblance of warmth. His eyes began closing as Kaylee told him about her day and when her flight home the next morning was. As she continued to talk, she heard the faint snores coming from his mouth telling her that he had fallen asleep.

“ _Night Jonny_ ,” she whispered, hanging the call up before sending him a text. She wasn’t about to interrupt him sleeping when he could call her at any time within the next couple of days.

* * *

 

Salem heard it long before she did. Lying at the foot of her bed, curled up on top of his owner’s feet the black and white cat’s head shot up the moment he heard someone open and close the front door. Hearing the lock slide back into place, Salem nipped at his owner’s big toe, causing the red head to jump slightly only to pause when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps walking around her apartment. Grabbing the baseball bat that was kept underneath her bed, the red head silently opened her door, while Salem dove under the bed.

Pressing her back against the wall, Kaylee held the bat with both hands waiting for the precise time to swing the next time she spotted the dark shadow. She knew that it couldn’t be Punk because while, he was renting the apartment across the hall from hers, he had flown home to Chicago to meet April after she returned home from the European tour.

The dark shadow made its way towards the kitchen, which meant that Kaylee followed it making sure to keep her eyes trained on the back of its head making it the prime target for when she swung the bat her father had given her as a house warming present.

“Whoa, Red,” Jon spluttered as he stopped the bat from striking him in the head, “Whoa, it’s just me.”

“Jon,” Kaylee whispered, her hands slipping from the handle of the bat, “How did you get in my apartment?”

“Punk left me his keys, so we could check for any mail that may pop up in his mailbox,” Jon explained, jingling the keys in his hands, “Then, he told me which one was yours. Why exactly does he have a key to your apartment?”

“Emergencies,” Kaylee explained, looking up at him with wide eyes not actually believing that he was standing in front of her, “I already have one to his in case he loses the key or something. What are you doing here, I thought you were flying to Vegas before flying here?”

“I was,” Jon hummed, wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her close to his chest, “Thought I would surprise you.” Kissing her hairline, Jon tightened his grip on her as Kaylee wrapped her own arms around him clutching at his much larger frame. The two stayed like that for a little bit before Jon winced pulling away from her.

“Ow,” he complained, rubbing the side that she had pinched, “What was that for?”

“For scaring the living daylights out of me,” she answered, smacking his arm, “I thought you were a burglar or a masked maniac coming to murder me in my sleep or something. Why wouldn’t you turn on a light or something?”

“Thought the light would freak you out even more,” he explained, as Kaylee smacked his arm again.

“And you walking around in the dark with those heavy footfalls of yours wouldn’t give me heart attack either,” Kaylee asked, raising her hands up in the air, “You’re lucky you’re cute.” Jon jokingly pouted at her causing a small smile to spread across her lips even though she was trying to be stern with him. He had just shaved twenty years off her life, but his intentions had been good and she couldn’t fault him with that.

“What were you trying to do anyway,” Kaylee asked, walking over to the open refrigerator that had been forgotten about.

“I was going to make you breakfast,” Jon explained, pointing to the eggs that sat on the counter, “I thought it would be a nice way to wake you up.”

“At two in the morning,” Kaylee asked, an amused smiled spreading across her face, “Come on, you big lug, let’s get some sleep.” Jon nodded, as Kaylee grabbed his hand and led him back towards her bedroom, where Salem had come out from under her bed and was looking at him with a less than amused look on his face.

“Hi fuzz face,” he greeted the cat, as he and Kaylee climbed into the bed. Tangling his legs with the red head, Jon watched in amusement as Salem batted at his feet trying to keep them both from moving so, he could curl up once more.

“This cat has a ton of personality, you know that right,” he asked, looking at the red head that had placed her head on his chest.

“Shh,” she whispered, pressing a finger to his lips before kissing them chastely, “Sleep, Jon, we can talk about it in the morning.” Chuckling, Jon lay his head back and closed his eyes. Oh, yeah, this definitely felt right; the red head sleeping on his chest with his arms wrapped around his waist. Even the small weight on his feet in the form of sleeping cat felt right.

_“Aren’t you two just the picture of love,” Claudio teased, slapping Jon on the back as he watched his future self fall asleep, only to be batted in the foot once more by Salem when he tried to move his feet just an inch to get comfortable. Joe and Colby were pretending to gag at the scene in front of them, while Renee just rolled her eyes. She knew better than to open her mouth now, knowing that whatever she had to say wouldn’t matter to anyone that could hear them._

_“Can you please show me something on these three idiots,” Jon asked, looking at Xander, who just smiled in return, “They got so much to tease me on with everything that you’re showing us and I got nothing. Nothing, I tell you nothing.”_

_“Don’t worry,” Xander joked, “I got plenty material coming your way, but for right now-“_

_“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Colby interrupted, “What do we got to do with this, I thought you were showing Jon his future, not us ours.”_

_“You don’t think your futures are intertwined,” Xander asked, “I mean, look at who Da-Jon spends most of his time with after all.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, well here’s another chapter for you. Let me know what you think and as for that little tidbit of information I gave you last chapter, its coming. You’ll know it when you read it.  
> xo


	14. Anoa'i Baby Shower

Anoa’i Baby Shower

**May 14** th, 2016  
The Home of Joe and Galina Anoa’i  
Pensacola, FL

* * *

 

_“Aren’t you two just the picture of love,” Claudio teased, slapping Jon on the back as he watched his future self fall asleep, only to be batted in the foot once more by Salem when he tried to move his feet just an inch to try and get comfortable. Joe and Colby were pretending to gag at the scene in front of them, while Renee just rolled her eyes. She knew better than to open her mouth, now, knowing that whatever she had to say wouldn’t matter to anyone that could hear them._

_“Can you please show me something on these three idiots,” Jon asked, looking at Xander who just smiled in return, “They got so much to tease me with, with everything that you’re showing us and I got nothing. Nothing, I tell you, nothing.”_

_“Don’t worry,” Xander joked, with a hearty laugh, “I got plenty of material coming your way, but for right now-“_

_“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Colby interrupted, before Xander could finish speaking, “What do we have to do with this, I thought you were showing Jon his future, not us ours.”_

_“You don’t think your futures are intertwined,” Xander asked, “I mean, look at who Da-Jon spends most of his time with after all.” Jon smiled at the three men at they began groaning, they should have known that there was a catch too all of the free material they were getting. Xander shook his head, glad that none of them caught onto his little slip up. He really needed to be more careful._

_“So,” Jon chuckled, grinning evilly at the thought of the information that Xander was about to give him, “Where are we heading to first? Colby’s future, Joe’s, Claudio? Oh please, tell me one of them fucks up badly.”_

_“Well, you see, I was thinking about the first time Mo-Kaylee met your, uh, adoptive parents,” Xander answered, chuckling quietly as Jon’s face fell slightly, “But, I do promise there will be plenty of embarrassing material.”_

_“Oh, come on,” Colby complained._

Kaylee sighed as she sprayed her hair with hairspray once more, trying to make sure that not a single hair was out of place. She was nervous; beyond nervous if she actually wanted to admit it to her herself, let alone to Jon. She was going to be meeting his sort of adoptive parents today and she was feeling this undying need to look absolutely perfect. Sika and Patty Anoa’i may not be Jon’s biological parents and they may not have raised him to be the man he became, but they took him in as a part of their large family when he lived down in Florida and she knew how much that meant to him.

“Come on, Red,” Jon chuckled, a smile permanently on his face, “Where’s that beautiful smile?” Kaylee looked at him through the mirror smiling, but Jon could tell that it wasn’t quite reaching her eyes. Taking the hairspray canister out of her hands and placing it on the counter, Jon wrapped his arms around her slim waist from behind.

“You’re nervous again,” he observed, placing his chin on her shoulder, “I told you already, you have nothing to be nervous about. ‘Lina had spent the last month and a half talking you up to her in-laws and according to Joe, his parents already love you. You can’t possibly-“

“Shh,” Kaylee whined, placing her hand in front of Jon’s mouth, “Don’t jinx me. If you say anything of the sort I am telling you right now that it will happen. The cosmos likes to play with things like that.” Jon looked at Kaylee amused, smirking underneath her hand.

“I never thought I would see the day that a member of the great and powerful stable that is _Karma_ would be afraid of something like karma,” Jon joked, as Kaylee moved her hand away from his mouth.

“Not funny,” Kaylee answered, frowning slightly. When Kaylee didn’t laugh at his joke, he knew that her nerves were really bothering her. Turning her away from the mirror to face him, Jon smiled down at her before kissing her forehead.

“They’re going to love you,” he explained gently, “You just have to be the woman you were when we met-“ Kaylee groaned at the memory. She had really put her foot in her mouth the moment they met because of her subsiding anger at his ex-girlfriend and she wasn’t about to do that when there were going to be several children at the baby shower.

‘And just dazzle them with that amazing personality, Red,” Jon continued, “Plus, Joelle will be there and she still hasn’t stopped talking about that bedazzled jean jacket you sent her for her birthday.” Kaylee smiled at the mention of the jacket in question. Upon receiving the new merchandise from the THWA Sales Department, Kaylee had quickly stolen a youth’s t-shirt and one of the extra small jackets for the small girl, knowing how much of fan she was of her Christina Rose persona. According to Joe, Joelle didn’t want to take either item off for the rest of the month.

“Okay,” she sighed, “But, do I look okay? I mean, I’m not overdressed or underdressed? This is okay?” Looking at the way the red head was dressed; Jon couldn’t help, but notice that she was wearing the same outfit she had worn on their first official date. Bringing her closer to him once more, he smiled.

“Jon,” Kaylee shrieked playfully as he began placing quick wet kiss down her neck, “I’m not meeting your family with a hickey on my neck. I let you get away with it at your Hall of Fame, but…”

“Hey now, Jon countered, “I seem to remember you enjoying it as much as I did at the time.” Kaylee looked at him out of the corner of her eye, trying to keep the smile that was threatening to come out off of her face.

“Not going to work mister,” she told him, but nonetheless she still wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lip before quickly pulling away. Laughing loudly, Jon gripped her at the waist once more, pulling her back towards his chest.

“And just where do you think you’re going,” he whispered huskily in her ear. As shiver went down Kaylee’s spine as he tried to pull her closer to him than she already was.

“I, um, I was going to get the, uh, gift out of my, um, suitcase,” Kaylee answered, trying to stifle the moans coming out of her mouth as Jon nibbled on her ear slightly. As he tried to continue, Kaylee pulled away from him abruptly.

“ Again, nice try, mister,” she countered, as she placed her hands on her hips, “But, you’re just going to have to wait until we get back unless you would like to be the one explain to sweet, innocent Joelle-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Jon argued, “She’s only innocent when you’re around. The last time I visited that sweet, innocent little girl as you call her, hustled me out of hundred and twenty bucks to buy dolls and all of that other shit.”

“Oh, Jon, seriously,” Kaylee said, rolling her eyes jokingly at the older wrestler, “What could have done, pouted at you too much? Or did you forget that they have a swear jar in place for a reason.”

* * *

 

“Uncle Jon, Uncle Jon,” screamed the little bundle of energy as she ran down the drive way towards her sort of uncle as he and his girlfriend climbed out of their rental car. Jumping into Jon’s arms, Joelle wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing gleefully as he twirled her around. Hearing his daughter’s laughter, Joe came to the front of the house to see both Jon and Kaylee being bombarded with hugs.

“Joelle, sweetheart, why don’t you let-“

“It’s okay, Joe,” Kaylee insisted, allowing the small girl to climb onto her back, no matter how sore it may have felt and began following Jon as he led them towards the house, “She’s got nothing on the one hundred and fifteen pound woman who jumped me the moment I walked off the plane at O’Hare two days ago.” Joelle giggled as she clung onto Kaylee’s back. Joe smiled and walked up behind them.

“’Lina will be happy that you could make it,” Joe commented, as held the back gate open for the younger woman carrying his daughter, “She’s been feeling a bit off la-“

“Leati Joseph Anoa’i Junior,” the familiar voice of his wife called, “You better not be about to say what I think you’re about to say.”

“Remember, happy pregnant wife, happy life,” Kaylee murmured to Joe before walking over to the heavily pregnant Galina, placing Joelle on the ground gently, allowing the little ball of energy to join in on a game tag. The red and the pregnant woman laughed, sharing a quick hug, while Jon handed the mother to be one of the bouquet of flowers, Kaylee had insisted they pick up on their way there.

“Oh, these are beautiful,” Galina sighed, holding the bouquet up to her nose, “Patty and Sika are by the backdoor with the rest of the gifts if you want to go say hi. Oh, and if you see Colby remind him that he promised Joelle that he would have a tea party with her and the rest of the girls while he was here.”

“How did he get pulled into doing that,” Jon chuckled, giving Galina a hug as well.

“How else does she get anyone else in your little group to do anything,” Galina joked, rubbing her hands over her expanding stomach, “She pouted and pretended to cry until he gave in, promising that she could dress him up in whatever her little heart desires.” Kaylee and Jon laughed.

“Rookie mistake,” Kaylee sighed, shaking her head slightly.

“How would you know that was a rookie mistake,” Joe asked, wrapping his large arms around his wife’s waist.

“I used to be-“

“Used to be,” Jon asked, looking at his girlfriend skeptically.

“Fine,” Kaylee sighed, rolling her eyes playfully at Jon, “I am a Daddy’s girl, Joe, who was born in the ninety’s. We wrote the modern day handbook on how to get Daddies and uncles wrapped around your finger by just existing and it just so happened that when I sent your daughter that jean jacket and t-shirt, I included it.” Joe shook his head, a smile spreading across his face as he placed a quick kiss on Galina’s forehead.

“I don’t think she needed that handbook,” Galina joked, leaning into her husband’s embrace, “She’s had him wrapped her little finger before I even knew him.”

“Hoping for a Mommy’s boy,” Kaylee chuckled, patting the mother-to-be’s stomach.

“Kinda,” Galina revealed, biting her bottom lip, “But, I’ll be just as happy if the baby was a girl.”

“Is this her,” interrupted a voice behind them causing both Kaylee and Jon to look at an older woman who was smiling at Kaylee, her eyes taking in everything about the Canadian wrestler’s appearance. Hugging the older woman, Jon smiled and nodded.

“Yes, Mama Patty,” Jon answered, turning to look back at Kaylee with a large smile written on his face, “This is her. Mama Patty, Kaylee, Kaylee, Mama Patty.” Kaylee held out her manicured hand for the woman to shake. The older woman looked at the hand that was being offered to her before pulling the red head into a tight hug. Kaylee looked at Jon with wide eyes before returning the hug.

“You must tell me how you do it,” Patty said, pulling the younger woman behind her as she did.

“Tell you how I do what,” Kaylee asked, looking extremely confused as she was being dragged towards a table where she saw Colby dressed up in a tutu that looked to be too small and fluffy pink crown that looked like it was about to break from squeezing his head.

“How you keep that smile on Jon’s face,” the older woman clarified, a smile of her own spreading across her face, “He hasn’t stopped smiling since you met in October and I want to know how you’ve done it after that blonde little imp that he was dating. I never liked her, you know, she wasn’t good enough for him. But, Sika, he tells me I need to play nice, ha.”

* * *

 

Jon smiled as he watched Kaylee be dragged into yet another serving of tea with a feather boa around her neck and dainty tiara on her head. Colby looked less than amused with the addition, since Kaylee was constantly reminding him to stick his pinky up in the air; something that Joelle usually let him get away with since the tea cups were too small for him.

“Joelle likes her,” Sika commented, coming up to stand beside his son’s friend who had become more like family, “That’s always a good sign.” Jon nodded watching as some of the girls at the tea party ‘oohed’ and ‘ahhed’ over Kaylee’s nails, that she had gotten done with this specific occasion in mind.

“She’ll be a good mother too,” Patty said, coming to stand beside her husband, “Have you been thinking about your future with her, Jon?”

“Not gonna lie to you Mama Patty,” Jon said, looking away from the tea party in progress, “Yeah, I have. I’ve met her family too and their amazing people. Her friends are crazy, but when you look at how well she deals with Colby, you can see why she still has her sanity.”

“The way I see it, my boy,” Sika started, clapping Jon on the back much like he did for his own sons, “The two of you are heading in the right direction. Why don’t you want to tell the world that you are together? From Joe tells us, the fans would be happy to see you with someone like her.”

“There’s less pressure,” Jon explained, looking back to where Kaylee was now being shown all of the pretty nail polish colours Joelle had been collecting over the past couple of years. He heard Kaylee explain that it was much too late for her to do Joelle’s nails now, but promised that the next time she saw her, she would paint Joelle’s nails any colour she wanted from either Joelle’s collection or hers.

“And why do you want there to be less pressure,” Sika asked, looking at the dirty blonde beside him.

“Because maybe she won’t go bat crap crazy like Renee did when all of the fans started getting in her head,” Jon answered, looking back at Kaylee with a slight smile on his face. Catching her eye, Kaylee smiled back at him, blowing him a kiss, while Joelle asked Colby if they could paint his nails instead. Colby looked at Kaylee to help him, but she just ignored him, sharing a secret smile with Jon.

“She won’t,” Sika told him, seeing the look the two were sharing, “She seems very sure of herself, son.”

“She was nervous about meeting you,” Jon commented, “I mean, she probably didn’t want either one of you knowing that, but I told her that you already loved her for the love she practically showers Joelle in and for the-“

“Love that she was showing you,” Patty sighed, smiling at the dirty blonde, “What did you say, she told you when you were nervous about meeting her own family?”

“That being nervous can be a good thing when you care about it enough,” Jon repeated, looking down at the ground with another smile, “She wanted you to like her because I consider you family.”

“Exactly,” Patty answered, “You tell me family means the world to her, well she’s not about to make you choose between us and her and she’s definitely not going to make you choose between the fans and her. Tell them Jon, tell them that you’re together. Shout it from the rooftops as loud as you want to. She’s not going anywhere.”

“JOE,” Colby screamed, “JON! CLAUD! HELP ME!”

_Claudio, Jon and Joe burst into laughter at the sight of Colby’s future self being suckered into painting his nails a bright, neon pink that Joelle had originally wanted painted on her nails. They watched as their future self did nothing to help the former champion as he tried to talk his way out of it, only for Joelle to practically turn on the tears, which made the grown woman beside her start to laugh just as loudly._

_“This isn’t fair,” Colby whined, watching as his future self just gave in and held his hands out, “Why was I the only one that got fooled into having a tea party. And Jon’s girlfriend is just making Joelle more of a mastermind than she already is. This isn’t fair.” Joe patted his friend on the back, shaking his head._

_“Just wait until there’s more of them,” Joe joked, “I mean, Kaylee and Jon are probably going to have a couple of kids and-“ Xander balked at Joe’s comment. They couldn’t be catching on already. No, he wasn’t ready. They couldn’t know yet, not with…_

_“I mean Jon’s probably going to have all girls as punishment for anything he has ever done to any woman ever,” Joe continued, making Xander taking a deep calming breath. Whew, they hadn’t caught onto him quite yet, but he definitely wasn’t sure how much longer, he was going to be able to keep it up._

_“And Lord help you if you have a couple girls of your own,” Jon added into the torture, “I mean, if you can’t say no to Joelle-“_

_“Neither can you,” Colby interrupted._

_“-now,” Jon continued, despite the interruption, “What are you gonna do when your own kids to worry about. Anyways; where we are heading to now?”_

_“Well,” Xander chuckled, a smirk spreading across his face, “I think I know just the time.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go, yet another moment in the love story of Jon and Kaylee for you all to enjoy. Extreme Rules 2016 coming up next. Who would you like to see Jon defend his title against? And Colby’s going to have a little surprise coming for him in a couple of chapters, can you guess what it is? And I still need THWA roster members, so please keep submitting them in the comments below.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	15. Going to the Extreme

Going to the Extreme

**May 22** nd, 2016  
Verizon Centre  
WWE Pay-Per-View  
Washington, DC

* * *

 

_Claudio, Jon and Joe burst into laughter at the sight of Colby’s future self being suckered into painting his nails this bright, neon pink that Joelle had originally wanted painted on her nails. They watched as their future selves did nothing to help the former champion as he tried to talk his way out of it, only for Joelle to practically turn on the tears, which made the grown woman beside her start to laugh just as loudly._

_“This isn’t fair,” Colby whined, watching as his future self just gave in to the little girl’s demands and held his hands out, “Why was I the only one that got fooled into having a tea party. And Jon’s girlfriend is just making Joelle more of a mastermind than she already is. This isn’t fair.” Joe patted his friend on the back, shaking his head._

_“Just wait until there’s more of them,” Joe joked, “I mean, Kaylee and Jon are probably going to have a couple of kid, accidents or not, and-“ Xander balked at Joe’s comment. They couldn’t be catching onto him already. No, he wasn’t ready. They couldn’t know yet, not with…_

_“I mean Jon’s probably going to have all girls as punishment for anything he has ever done to any woman ever,” Joe continued, making Xander take a deep calming breath. Whew, they hadn’t caught onto him quite yet, but he definitely wasn’t sure how much longer, he was going to be able to keep the charade up._

_“And Lord, help you if you have a couple girls of your own,” Jon added into the torture, “I mean, if you can’t say no to Joelle-“_

_“Neither can you,” Colby interrupted._

_“-now,” Jon continued, despite the interruption, “What are you gonna do when you have your own kids to worry about. Anyways; where are we heading to now?”_

_“Well,” Xander chuckled, a smirk spreading across his face, “I think I know just the time.”_

_“Oooh,” Jon chuckled, wringing his hands together almost evilly at the prospect of possibly knowing where they were going and what dirt he could possibly get, “Is it the moment that will change Colby’s life?” Xander looked at the man who would one day become his father and then towards the man who looked like he was ready to pull his hair out beside him._

_“Well, you could say that…”_

The moment Kaylee saw Jon waiting for her at the airport she went running. It was amazing how they hadn’t been caught yet by the fans or the media with some of their more overzealous meetings, but they had been very lucky in their five month relationship so far. Photos of the night they met were the only ones that had surfaced so far, along with any group photos of when they were out with friends, but that was pretty much it. Lifting Kaylee into his arms, Jon smiled. The week they had been separated for work and other obligations felt like it had lasted an eternity, especially without their nightly phone calls.

“It’s so good to see you,” Jon whispered in her ear, clutching her body tightly to his own, “How long do I have you for?”

“Not even twelve hours this time,” Kaylee answered, a frown marring her beautiful face, “I have a flight at four in the morning to the city of Charlottetown for an interview with some newspaper tomorrow. Do people even read newspapers anymore, seriously?” Jon laughed, placing the red head back on her feet.

“You didn’t have to come, you know that right? I would have called you the moment the pay-per-view was over…”

“Nonsense,” Kaylee shrugged, a smile spreading across her own face once more, “It’s your first pay-per-view as the WWE champion and your first title defense as said champion. I wouldn’t miss it anymore than you would miss any of my title defenses.” Jon smiled once more offering the Canadian his arm as he led her back towards the rental car where Claudio, Colby and Joe were waiting for the pair.

“How’s Colby taking the news,” Kaylee asked quietly, as the pair made their way through the ever crowded airport, “I mean, do you even think this baby could be his? Zahra was cheating on him for the better part of what three months with that guy from whatever band he’s from?”

“The moment that kid is born, he’s going to have a paternity test done,” Jon explained, leading her towards a large SUV that was sitting in passenger parking, “Right now, he’s giving her the benefit of the doubt.”

“The benefit of the doubt,” Kaylee asked, looking at Jon skeptically, “I wouldn’t be giving her any benefits, she’s a lying, cheating, conniving little-“

“Tell us how you really feel, Queenie,” Colby joked, greeting the red head with the nickname that her friend had started using against her at TV earlier in the week. Kaylee shook her head and smiled at the former champion as she offered him a hug. The moment that Saraya had called her with the news of Colby’s impending chance at fatherhood, she was skeptical of it. A part of her didn’t want to believe that Colby had been stupid enough to have unprotected sex with a woman that had that kind of reputation and the other part of her felt that he needed to be ready for anything. It wouldn’t be the first time that someone in this business had to deal with an accidental pregnancy.

“Alright, alright,” Jon chuckled, trying to separate his former on-screen enemy from his girlfriend, “That’s enough of that. We have a pay-per-view that we need to get-“

“Hello, my königin,” Claudio interrupted, stepping out of the large rental SUV with Joe. Kaylee laughed at the German nickname, being the only one to understand it, while Jon just continued to scowl at his friends. They knew he was excited for the pay-per-view and they were trying to drive him crazy because of it. If he was going to be honest about it, they were actually succeeding.

“Now, now boys,” Kaylee started, turning to give both Claudio and Joe a hug each, “Jon is right. You all have a pay-per-view that we need to get too. You can’t be late for _Extreme Rules_.” Jon smiled thankfully, as Kaylee looked up at him, her brown eyes shining in the sun.

* * *

 

Brie, Saraya and Kaylee all sat side by side as they watched Bryan, Claudio, Colby, Joe and Jon all warm up for the pay-per-view. It was one of the most archaic nights of the year for the WWE and as much as Kaylee was sure that Jon could survive a Three Stages of Hell match against his fellow CZW alum, Claudio, she just wasn’t sure if she would be able to survive all three stages to know whether or not Jon would be keeping his title.

“It’s killing you, isn’t it,” Brie chuckled, watching as the red head fiddled with the small cross that hung around her neck, “Not knowing whether or not, he’s retaining.” Kaylee nodded at the twin gnawing on her bottom lip. She had survived chair matches, ladder matches, even cage matches, but she didn’t know whether or not she survive Jon going through this brand of hell without that crucial piece of information.

“He does this just to torture me,” she whined, letting her cross fall back to her chest, “And seriously, Three Stages of Hell? What are those two thinking?”

“I was thinking,” Jon started, coming to stand behind her, “What would torture my girlfriend the most when I don’t tell her the outcome. I mean, a normal match you could survive no problem, maybe even a Two Out of Three Falls match, maybe even a regular Extreme Rules match, but a Three Stages of Hell match, that’s a new kind of torture.” Jon smiled down at Kaylee smugly as she lifted her head up to look at him.

“I hate you,” she told him, as the older wrestler leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

“No, you don’t,” he teased, returning back to his full heights as Kaylee got to her feet, “But, even if you did, I could persuade you to change your mind.

“Are you going to tell me whether or not you’re going to win your match and keep your title,” Kaylee asked, looking up at him with her best pout; a pout that had successfully gotten her out of groundings, speeding tickets and even the odd family or work function that she didn’t want to attend. Jon looked down at her, biting the inside of his cheek. He knew what she was doing.

“Nope,” he answered, kissing her forehead, “You’ll just have to wait until the end of the pay-per-view.”

“Isn’t that sweet,” the voice of Danielle Moinet sarcastically cooed as she made her way towards the group, “You two are just-“ The blonde cut herself off with a gag. The group surrounding the couple could only glare at the offending gesture. It was okay for them to joke about how sweet and sickening the couple acted, but an outsider like Danielle shouldn’t have even attempted to try it.

“Listen here,” Brie started, getting up from her seat to confront the blonde, “You need to back the f-“

“Brie,” Kaylee interrupted, cutting off the twin, “Don’t even give her the time of day. She just wants to start sh-“

“Oh honey,” Danielle cooed, looking at Kaylee with a pitiful smirk on her face, “Are you afraid that I’ll be able to kick that wanna-be Diva ass and Jon will go running-“

“Oh honey,” Kaylee mocked, “If you honestly think that you can survive in a THWA ring, let alone a WWE ring with me, you need a serious wake up call and as for Jon, if he ever wants to go running back to your blonde imp of a best friend then he isn’t the man I thought he was.” Jon looked down at Kaylee surprised before she just looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

“But, since he just RSVP’d to the anniversary party my brother and I are throwing for our parents,” Kaylee chuckled, smiling at him with the same smile that she would use to lull her opponents into a false sense of security, “I doubt that he’ll be running off to Renee anytime soon. Oh, and tell your friend that the next time she wants to start something with me, she should pull on her big girl bra and come do it herself.” Danielle looked at Kaylee wide eyes before stomping her foot angrily and rushing down the hall to where Renee could be seen poking her head around the corner.

“Wow,” Saraya said, slackjawed, “I-wow, you, uh, have never done anything like that-“

“You’ve only ever done that in the ring or on TV,” Jon chuckled, high fiving the red head in front of him, “It’s like you just flipped a switch-“

“More like turned a dial,” Kaylee joked, “That wasn’t like full on _Royal One_ , but-“

“That was Christine Rose if I ever saw her,” Brie joked, watching as Kaylee nuzzled herself against Jon, “You looked like you were ready to grab onto her blonde roots and drag her all the way to…where is your next show exactly?”

“TV or house?”

“TV,” Brie clarified, continuing to watch as Jon pulled Kaylee closer to him, as she placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Halifax," Kaylee answered, "And as much as I would like to teach that blonde wanna-be wrestler, I'm not going to. I am going to be the bigger person."

“Why," Colby asked, looking at Kaylee with a raised eyebrow, "They're obviously not going to stop, why should you act like a bigger person?"

"Because my mother taught me better than that," Kaylee answered, "And trust me it wouldn't end well if I did stoop to their level and Jon is happy here."

"Thanks baby," Jon whispered in her ear, "That was probably very hard."

"Not really," she whispered back at him, "But, trust me; she would not want to meet me in a dark alley."

"Just like Crosby wouldn't like to meet me," Jon countered, both of them laughing quietly at their little inside joke. The group looked at them confused for a moment, but shrugged the behaviour off. They were used to those two acting like they were in their own little world.

* * *

 

_**"This is it, ladies and gentlemen," Michael Cole explained, as Cesaro and Dean Ambrose stood on opposite sides of the ring once more, "These two men have already survived a Falls Count Anywhere Match, and a Steel Cage match. At a win a piece, Ambrose needs to survive this next match, an Ambulance match to retain the championship." The crowd cheered as the ambulance was driven into the arena. Ambrose smirked, pushing the strands of hair that was sticking to his forehead back.** _

Kaylee gnawed on her lip again. She knew that would come close that they were going to give each man a win in this Three Stages of Hell match, there was no way they were going to give either man the win before the ambulance match could happen. Saraya sat next to her, smirking at she stuffed her mouth with some chips.

"You are going absolutely crazy aren't you," Saraya chuckled, watching as Kaylee started wringing her hands together the moment the bell rang, "You are just dying to know if he's going to keep that title."

"You know one of these days," Kaylee started, looking at her British friend out of the corner of her eye, "You're all going to stop getting a cheap thrill out of watching me squirm whenever he defends that title." Saraya chuckled.

"And that'll be the day that he finally-"

"No, don't say it," Kaylee snapped, throwing her hands up to cover his ears, "Please don't say it. I don't want to know." Saraya shook her head, a smile spreading across her face. Kaylee may not be able to stand it not knowing whether or not Jon was keeping the title, but she also didn't really want to until it happened. Kaylee calmed slightly as the match between Claudio and Jon continued, though she would jump from time to time.

"Alright, I have to know," Kaylee asked, her eyes not leaving the monitor in front of her, "This Colby possibly being a father thing? How do you feel about it?" Saraya looked at her before looking back at the monitor completely silent. Saraya knew where Kaylee was going with this, but she just didn't want to admit it.

"Come on Sar," Kaylee pleaded, "Keep my mind off of this match-"

"I don't really have an opinion on it," Saraya shrugged, looking at Kaylee quickly before turning away just as quickly. Kaylee raised an eyebrow at her friend. There was something different about the way she was acting and inwardly she loved being able to make the Brit squirm as much as she made her earlier.

"Oh, you do," Kaylee chuckled, "I know you do because you lo-"

"Shhhhh," Saraya snapped, covering Kaylee's mouth with her hand, "The whole doesn't need to know."

_**Ambrose stood on the top turn buckle waiting as Cesaro got to his feet once more. He wanted this to be over soon. He wanted to keep the title it had taken months for him to earn and he wanted to make an example out of Cesaro. You don't cross the Shield. Dropping the elbow down on Cesaro, Ambrose got back to his feet starting to drag the slightly unconscious body of Cesaro towards the ambulance.** _

_**"Do you have faith in Ambrose gentlemen," JBL asked, looking at Roman and Seth who were sitting at commentary.** _

_**"Complete faith," Rollins answered, "He won it against Cena of all people at Wrestle Mania, he can beat someone like Cesaro."** _

Both women's eyes were once again glued to the monitor in front of them. Jon was practically dragging Claudio on one leg, hobbling his way up the ramp and towards the ambulance. Kaylee was taping her manicured nails on her knee, waiting for the match to be over, but just as Jon went to slam the ambulance door close. Claudio stopped him.

"Come on, Jon," Kaylee whispered, gnawing on her lip once more, "You can do this. I know you can." Jon and Claudio continued to exchange blows, with Claudio sitting in the ambulance. Kaylee was sitting on the edge of her seat watching intently as Claudio went to kick Jon, but Jon ducked, grabbing both of his opponent's legs and throwing him backward into the emergency vehicle. The bell rang the moment that Jon slammed the doors shut.

"Yes," Kaylee screamed, as she jumped up. Saraya jumped at the same time, hugging the red head in celebration. The two women laughed as they made their way out of the room, towards Geurilla position, where Kaylee always greeted Jon after a match.

"To bad you can't celebrate tonight," Saraya joked, bumping her hip with the Canadian's. Kaylee smiled secretly at her friend. Saraya closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Okay, remind me to never ride anywhere with Jon after you visit, alright, Red?"

_"Well, well, well," Jon chuckled at Colby, who was trying to avoid eye contact with anyone that just so happened to be looking his way, "A possible baby on the way and the British Diva herself has a little crush on you. Mmm..." Colby shook his head._

_"Come on, man, stop it," Colby complained, "I didn't-"_

_"Get me a bucket, I think I'm going to puke," Jon repeated to his friend, earning a slight glare from the mostly dark haired man, "Revenge is a dish best served cold."_

_"How can you serve a dish cold when the original dish hasn't even been served yet," Claudio asked, looking at Xander confused as the young man fiddled with his watch, "I mean, it's like reverse revenge." The three members of the Shield looked at the European confused, before their faces started scrunching up._

_"Okay, if that's not headache inducing, I don't know what it is," Joe complained, rubbing his head, "Okay, what do you us to see next?"_

_"Oh, you'll like this one," Xander chuckled, "Let's just say, um, no, you'll have to wait and see."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until Monday to post this, but when I found out that the ‘Ambrose Stole My Heart’ T-Shirts were back in stock, I just had to post it. Has anybody seen the trailer for ’12 Rounds; Lockdown’ yet?
> 
> Let me know what you think and let me know anything else you might like to see.
> 
> xo


	16. Almost Anniversary Disaster

Almost Anniversary Disaster

**June 18** th, 2016  
Smythe Family Home  
Mississauga, ON

* * *

 

_“Well, well, well,” Jon chuckled at Colby, who was trying and failing to avoid making eye contact with anyone that just so happened to be looking his way, “A possible baby on the way and the British Diva herself has a little crush on you. Mmm…” Colby shook his head._

_“Come on, man, stop it,” Colby complained, “I didn’t-“_

_“Get me a bucket, I think I’m going to puke,” Jon repeated to his friend, earning him a slight glare from the mostly dark haired man, “Revenge is a dish best served cold.”_

_“How can you serve a dish cold when the original dish hasn’t technically even been served yet,” Claudio asked, looking at Xander confused as the young man fiddled with his watch, “I mean, it’s like reverse revenge or something.” The three members of the Shield looked at the European confused, before their faces started scrunching up._

_“Okay, if that’s not headache inducing, I don’t know what it is,” Joe complained, rubbing his head, “Okay, what do you want us to see next?”_

_“Oh, you’ll like this one,” Xander chuckled, “Let’s just say, um, no, uh, you’ll just have to wait and see.”_

_“It’s bad,” Jon groaned, “It’s going to be bad isn’t it, that’s why you won’t tell us what we’re going to see next.”_

_“Well,” Xander started._

_“Shit, fuck, shit, fuck,” Jon groaned, running his hands through his unruly dry curls, “This is going to be bad.”_

Kaylee was glaring at her brother and Luke was glaring right back. Jon didn’t know what to do as he stood in between the two siblings. Their parents were out with their aunt and uncle having a nice paid for by the two in front of him that were fighting with absolutely no sign of them stopping. The anniversary party for their parents was set to start in only a matter of hours and the two hosts were at odds. Normally, for everyone involved this would nothing out of the ordinary, but when a party with some of their closest family members that were coming from all over the southern part of the province, it was not the time for the two Smythe siblings to be arguing.

“I told you not invite her,” Kaylee explained through clenched teeth, “No one on either side of this crazy ass family likes her or her fucked up kids. If the crazies don’t like her, you know she has to be bad, you honestly can’t be that stupid?” Jon’s head fell into his hands. They had been coldly civil up until this point and even that looked like it was going downhill fast.

“I didn’t invite her,” Luke argued, shooing glares at his sister once more, “I know better than to do that. I mean, she practically invited herself.”

“Ha,” Kaylee interrupted, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Luke growled at his sister.

“The guys and I were in Vancouver for the tour, okay,” Luke tried through his own clenched teeth, “She just showed up at the concert with those kids of hers and Mikey started talking to her.”

“Oh, so this is his fault,” Kaylee commented sarcastically, “You should have known better than to leave him alone with that woman. She hits on anything male that fucking moves, even if it’s her own late ex-husband’s family members. Need I also remind you that this is the woman who wore a fucking mini dress to said ex-husband’s funeral?” Jon looked up at his girlfriend after she finished speaking. Part of him really wanted to ask about this woman, but the other part, the part that won out, knew better than to even open his mouth on the subject. Luke rolled his eyes and continued trying to explain himself.

“I left them alone for a minute, maybe even less,” he continued, “And when I got back, Mikey had told her all about the party and how we were going to playing a couple of songs. Then, she asked why she didn’t get an invitation and I mean, I contemplated reminding her that you and Dad practically ran out of her house without saying goodbye, rushing Mom and I into the car before we could even try to-“

“Why didn’t you,” Kaylee interrupted, once more, “Maybe she would have gotten the message that we just don’t like her. Fuck, Luke, this woman is the definition of a black widow if I ever saw one and she’s coming here during what should have been a happy occasion. Great.”Rubbing her eyes, Kaylee sighed. She knew that her anger was being displaced. She just really hated that woman and just finding out today of all days that she and her kids flew in for this party was not something she had expected during the first opportunity that Jon would get to meet the rest of her family.

“Alright,” Kaylee sighed, looking around the large backyard that was set up for the party as her hands began to shake,” Let’s just get all the food set-up, people are going to be arriving soon and the last thing I want to be is running behind and having anyone and everyone telling me, I don’t know how to throw a party.”

“Red,” Jon started, speaking for the first time since the argument between the two siblings had broken out, “Calm down, everything is going to be fine. Wait, what, what are you doing?” Kaylee was breathing heavily in and out, her hands clutching at her arms tightly, as she closed her eyes.

“Anxiety attack,” Luke explained, coming to stand next to his sister, “She’s, uh, prone to them from time to time especially when there are certain things going on and she’s a lot on her mind. Can you just hold her against you or something until she can regulate her breathing, usually Mom, Dad or I do it, but they’re not here right now and I’m sure that she would much rather have you do it than me.” Jon nodded quietly, wrapping his arms around the red head’s body, clutching it close to his own. Slowly, Kaylee’s breathing went back to normal and she relaxed against him.

“You okay, Kaylee,” Jon asked, whispering in her ear, as she wrapped her own arms around his waist.

“Uh, yeah,” she answered, trying to hide her face is his chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me about these anxiety attacks,” Jon asked, looking at the Canadian in his arms slightly hurt that she had kept something like that away from him. Did she think it wasn’t important enough for him to know? Or did she not trust him enough to share that kind of information with him?”

“Honestly, I’m ashamed of it,” she explained, still refusing to look him in the eyes, “No one really knows about it aside from my parents, Luke, Jenn and Thing 1 through 5, and the only reason Jenn and the guys know is because I had one, one, once around them a long time ago.” Jon listened intently to Kaylee her apprehension in telling people about her issues with anxiety.

“Most of my Dad’s family feels like anxiety is just another way of saying that you’re crazy,” Kaylee continued, finally looking up at him with wide brown eyes, “And I don’t know, but with them, no matter how crazy I say they are,  I always feel this need to be perfect around them. So, I’ll do yoga to make sure that I can relax, but sometimes, like just now, it sneaks up on me and I can’t do anything about it and-and-and…” Kaylee closed her eyes as she trailed off again. Jon tightened his arms around her once more as she felt her tense against him.

“Hey,” he whispered soothingly in her ear, “You don’t have to afraid to tell me things like that. I won’t think you’re crazy. I find everything about you amazing, one little flaw isn’t going to change what I think about you.” Kaylee clutched at him again, hiding her face once more.

“Really,” she whispered, into his chest so quietly that Jon almost didn’t hear her say it.

“Of course, Red,” Jon whispered in her ear, “You have anxiety, it’s not liked you killed anybody. You didn’t kill anybody, did you?” Jon felt Kaylee’s body relax against his once more and she began to quietly laugh shaking her head in response to his joke of a question.

“Well, good,” Jon whispered to her, “I don’t think I’d like not being able to get my hands on you.”

* * *

 

The party was in full swing and Jon had been successfully introduced to both of Kaylee’s grandmothers and her grandfather as well as most of her other family members. Three of her cousins had even tried to talk his ear off about the wrestling business before Kaylee had pulled him away, telling them that it was their one day off and that they didn’t want to talk about work.

“Who’s that,” Jon asked, as he and Kaylee swayed on the makeshift dance floor while soft music played in the background. Kaylee subtly looked towards where Jon was indicating and rolled her eyes and she turned away.

“My aunt Jackie,” she explained, “You met her son earlier when they were trying to see if you brought the belt with you. And she’s probably avoiding talking to you and mostly me at all costs. She doesn’t like me or Luke much.” Jon looked down at Kaylee surprised. He didn’t understand how someone in her own family, couldn’t see how wonderful the woman in his arms was.

“Why doesn’t she like you,” Jon asked, twirling Kaylee to get a laugh out of the red head as the music picked up in tempo slightly, “I mean, Luke is well, Luke.”

“Don’t really know to be honest,” Kaylee explained, accompanied with a shrug of her shoulders, “She used to babysit Luke and I, and we were close with her kids and then we moved out here, it was safer area to grow up in and he and I grew very close with our grandmother and our other cousins, though to be honest we were closer to them because of our ages. I don’t know what happened to be honest, her husband, my uncle, still greets us both with a smile and a hug, but she’s got that scowl on her face whenever she’s around us.”

“Maybe, she’s jealous,” Jon offered, dipping Kaylee, earning another laugh from the red head, causing a lot of her family to look towards them, “I mean, your Mom had two amazing kids, who are pretty fucking successful in what they chose do with their lives and well, her son looks like he’s kind of cool-“

“He is,” Kaylee confirmed, a small smile appearing on her face.

“But, I’m guessing the woman who looks a couple of years younger than Luke, is her daughter,” Jon guessed, subtly glancing back to where her aunt was standing, “And she looks like a piece of work too.”

“She is,” Kaylee confirmed again, “They’re both part of the family members that agree with uh, Crosby.” Jon shook his head, a slight scowl forming on his face at the mention of her ex. Swaying once more with Kaylee, Jon brought her body close to his own. Looking towards her aunt and cousin, he saw the scowl on their faces deepen at their close, intimate contact. Kaylee smirked up at him knowing exactly what he had done.

“And why exactly do they agree with Crosby of all people,” he asked, turning them away from her cousin and her aunt.

“Because they think that it’s too violent and I need to stop, in their words, gallivanting around with two bit hussies and men who like the thrill of being gay without actually being gay and start looking for a real job or a man to provide for me,” Kaylee explained with a roll her eyes, “But, they will have no problem taking a free ticket when I offer them and little do they know, but I make more money in a month than my aunt could make in a year and the day I expect a man to provide for me without providing for him myself, is the day I need to be shot in the head because I have only one use at that point.” Jon shook his head, the scowl deepening on his face once more. The two of them continued dancing in silence, listening to the lyrics of the song that Luke and his fellow band members was playing.

“May I cut in,” a voice behind them asked, causing Kaylee to inwardly groan. She was hoping that she would only have to deal with the black widow when she arrived and when she left. Stepping away from Jon for a moment, she turned to look at her late second cousin’s ex-wife, before she could answer though, the woman grabbed Jon’s hand and pulled him into a dance at the same time that Kaylee was called into the kitchen by her cousin.

“So,” the woman Kaylee had introduced to him as Chantel, “Do you do the same thing as Kaylee or are you-“

“No, uh, I’m a wrestler too,” Jon answered, becoming increasingly more uncomfortable with this woman, “I just, uh, work in another company.” Chantel nodded and smiled up at him, while Jon looked around for someone, anyone to help him away from this woman. Chantel’s hands began to wander towards Jon’s ass when he was pulled away by another hand.

“Jon,” the blonde woman Kaylee had introduced to him as her cousin Cassandra, “I think my cousin needs your help in the kitchen. She said something about needing to get the cake ready for Aunt Alexia and Uncle Todd to cut.” Jon nodded, glancing at Chantel before Cassandra led him towards the kitchen where the red headed object of his affections was actually doing a round of shots with her older cousin and his fiancée. Jon wrapped an arm around her as Cassandra came to stand next to her brother.

“What happened,” Kaylee asked, taking a look at the look on Cassandra’s face. Taking a shot of her, Cassandra looked at Kaylee and shook her head.

“I don’t think you wanna know,” she answered, pouring the next round of shots from the bottle that stood on the counter behind her. Kaylee’s eyes narrowed at her cousin, taking the shot glass that was being offered to her. Cassandra stayed silent for a moment before shaking her head.

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Cassandra started, “I was getting off of the dance floor with David when I saw Jon dancing with Chantel and well, Chantel’s hands were going for his ass. I got there just before she could-“ Kaylee didn’t even let her cousin finish speaking before she downed her shot and made towards the French doors that led to the backyard.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Jon said, grabbing his girlfriend, lifting her off of the ground just as she had spotted the woman in question, “Let’s not go attacking anyone. I know this ass of mine belongs to you-“

“You’re not an object, Jon,” Kaylee murmured at him as he carried her back towards the kitchen, “You can’t be owned by anybody.”

“No, I can’t, but no one is allowed to touch my ask, but you okay,” Jon explained, placing Kaylee back on her feet turning her to face him, “You don’t have to go and slug her. I’m not giving her a shot with him when I have someone like you alright?” Kaylee looked up at him not saying anything. Jon waited her to her to say something, he wanted her to say something instead of making a complete scene in front of her entire family by slugging the black widow and proving a few of them right.

Pulling Jon to her, Kaylee kissed his lips passionately, not caring if anybody saw. She wanted to mark him as her own and she wanted to make sure that if anybody in her crazy family had any ideas, they knew better than to even try.

“Damn,” Cassandra whispered, a smile spreading across her face, “It’s really, real this time.”

_“You said that this was going to be bad,” Jon said, turning to look at Xander, as he watched the two people they were watching closely walk back towards the dance floor. Both had smiles on their faces as they began to dance to the next son._

_“No, I didn’t,” Xander chuckled, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “I said that you would have to wait and-“ Xander was cut off by a high pitch ringing that was coming from his pocket. Looking away from the group, Xander dug through his pocket and rolled his eyes when he saw who was calling._

_“Elle,” he greeted, “I thought I told you, I was busy and that you couldn’t call me while I was-what do you mean Mom’s looking for me?” The group looked at Xander intrigued by the question. Remembering his earlier phone call, they knew that his ‘Uncle P’ was going to distract his mother, whoever that was, until he was finished. Xander shook his head and rubbed his eyes._

_“I got a few more things to show him, uh, do you think-“_

_“You know what would be funny,” Colby chuckled, taking all of their attention away from Xander’s untimely phone call, “Is if Xander turned out to be Jon’s son from the future coming to warn him about something.” Everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head._

_“Are you fucking nuts,” Renee snapped at him, clutching onto Jon’s arm, “Why would my son hate-“_

_“Oh, even if he is, he’s definitely not yours,” Jon interrupted, pulling his arm away from her in disgust, “And Colby, what the fuck are you thinking? My son, this guy couldn’t possibly be my son, I mean, he looks way too old to be my son._

_“We don’t know what time he could have come from,” Colby tried to reason, “It could be poss-“_

_“Not, it can’t,” Jon argued, turning away from Colby as Xander hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket._

_“Alright, sorry about that,” Xander said, clapping his hands together as he rejoined the group, “Now, where were we?”_

_“Uh,” Colby started, “Are you-“_

_“Anniversary party,” Jon interrupted before Colby could finish asking his insane question._

_“Oh right,” Xander said, turning back to the dance floor as both the guests of honor were pulled onto the dance floor by their children for a dance with both of them, “Well, let’s get going, we have a lot that you need to see and so little time to actually do it in.”_

_“Who’s Elle,” Colby asked, looking at Xander curiously._

_“You’ll see.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter for you all. I was going to update this earlier, but I was really upset when I had heard that The Great Roddy Piper passed away, thankfully peacefully in his sleep. I would have loved to use him as a character in both this story and the Rayleigh series.
> 
> Let me know what you think and RIP Roddy Piper, may you always be rowdy.
> 
> xo


	17. The Bank's Money

The Bank’s Money

**June 26** th, 2016  
Quicken Loans Arena  
Cleveland, OH  
Money in the Bank WWE Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

_“You said that this was going to be bad,” Jon said, turning to look at Xander as he watched the two people they were watching closely walk back towards the dance floor. Both had wide smiles on their face as they began to dance to the next song that Luke and his band mates were playing._

_“No, I didn’t,” Xander chuckled, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “I said that you would have to wait and-“ Xander was cut off by a high pitch ringing that was coming from his pocket. Looking away from the group, Xander dug through his pocket and rolled his eyes when he saw who was calling._

_“Elle,” he greeted, “I thought I told you, I was busy and that you couldn’t call me when I was-what do you mean Mom’s looking for me?” The group looked at Xander intrigued by the question. Remembering his earlier phone call, they knew that his ‘Uncle P’ was going to distract his mother, whoever that was, until he was finished. Xander shook his head and rubbed his eyes._

_“I got a few more things to show him, uh, do you think you could maybe-“_

_“You know what would be funny,” Colby chuckled, taking all of their attention away from Xander’s untimely phone call, “Is if Xander turned out to be Jon’s son from the future coming to warn him about something.” Everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head._

_“Are you fucking nuts,” Renee snapped at him, clutching onto Jon’s arm, “Why would my son hate-“_

_“Whoa, okay, even if he is my son, he’s definitely not yours,” Jon interrupted, pulling his arm free from her grasp in disgust, “And Colby, what the fuck are you thinking? My son, this guy couldn’t possibly be my son, I mean, he looks way too old to be my son.”_

_“We don’t know what time he could have come from,” Colby tried to reason, “It could be poss-“_

_“No, it can’t,” Jon argued, turning away from Colby as Xander hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket._

_“Alright, sorry about that,” Xander said, clapping his hands together as he rejoined the group, “Now, where were we?”_

_“Uh,” Colby started, “Are you-“_

_“Anniversary party,” Jon interrupted before Colby could finish asking his insane question._

_“Oh right,” Xander said, turning back to the dance floor as both the guests of honor were pulled onto the dance floor by their children for a dance with both of them, “Well, let’s get going, we have a lot that you need to see and apparently, very little time to actually do it in.”_

_“Who’s Elle,” Colby asked, looking at Xander curiously._

_“You’ll see.”_

_“Is she someone special,” Joe asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the man. Xander looked at the Samoan in disgust by what he was suggesting._

_“No, ew,” Xander answered, his tone full of absolute disgust, “I mean, ew, she’s my sister. Now, just watch.”_

“Will you please, I’m begging you,” Colby complained, looking at Jon who was lacing up his boots, “Stop with the pout. She’s not coming, big whoop, she can’t make every single title defense that you have. She has to work too, you know, she can’t just drop everything to get out of a house show in Northern Saskatchewan to come and see you compete against Steen. She’ll make the next one.” Jon looked up at him and rolled his eyes.

“You just don’t get it, do you,” Jon asked, grabbing the athletic tape from his bag, “I want her to be here and she wanted to be here, but they have her practically killing herself and Punk in those street matches every single night, and it’s not my fault the only woman you have in your life right now is someone you can’t stand, but have to keep around because she’s probably pregnant with your baby.” Colby glared at him as Joe shook his head in between them. It had been the same argument since Kaylee had called to tell Jon that there was absolutely no way in the world she would have a chance of making it to the Money in the Bank pay-per-view that was set to start in two hours.

“Don’t mind him,” Joe told Colby, looking at him seriously, “He’s going through red head withdrawals. You know what he’s like when this happens, why are you trying to provoke him?”

“Me,” Colby asked, looking at the bigger man like he was insane, “He saw Kaylee a week ago, and they’re on the phone one another every night for at least fifteen, maybe thirty minutes. He has her goddamn theme music on repeat in the car-“

“And need I remind you that you were an absolute suck when you and Z-“

“Don’t say that she-devil’s name, please,” Colby snarled, looking at the Samoan angrily. Joe smirked at him and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Fine, then how about how much a suck you found out that starting tomorrow Saraya is going to take a couple of weeks off to travel around with Kaylee while she works,” Joe countered, causing the smaller man to glower at him again, “And don’t deny it, the moment she leaves, you are going to be just as bad as Jon is being right now.

“No, I won’t,” Colby argued pitifully, taking a seat next to Jon, who was fiddling with his phone. Both Jon and Joe snorted at Colby’s argument. The three men fell silent as Jon continued to fiddle with his phone, looking at something on the screen with a confused expression on his face.

“What’s wrong, Uce,” Joe asked, looking at the blonde man with an amused expression.

“Kaylee sent me this text,” Jon started, continuing to look down at his phone, “And-“

“No surprise there,” Colby chuckled, “You two are always in constant communication unless one of you is working.”

“Ha ha, you’re so funny,” Jon chuckled sarcastically, “Well, the text she sent me, all it says is the word, ‘surprise’ with a picture attached. I just can’t place the picture.” Joe and Colby looked at the photo, eyebrows scrunched as they tried to place the picture as well. Joe quickly took the mobile device into his hands and looked at the picture closely.

“That’s in catering,” he said, pointing to a table that was in the background of the picture, “And that’s Barrett with Kerry behind her-“ Before Joe could finish explaining what he saw, Jon grabbed the phone out of his friend’s hand and made a dash for the door.

* * *

 

“Thank God, you’re here,” April greeted, wrapping her small form around Kaylee’s as the two brunette\s sat in catering, “He’s been driving us all absolutely crazy with the way he’s been smiling and pouting. It’s disgusting really. I didn’t know anybody could be in love like that and I’m freaking married. Seriously, I love Phil, I mean how could you not love that face, but there are time I am so glad, so, so, so glad that he has to meet you in whatever Canadian city-you’re not even listening to me, are you?”

“What, huh,” Kaylee said, looking at the small woman who was practically sitting on her back, “What were you saying? I kind of drowned you out after you started going on about being in love with Phil’s face or something.” April huffed and climbed off of her friend’s back to take a seat beside her, brushing her hair out of her face to look at the red head beside her clearly.

“You two make me freakin’ sick,” April groaned, pouting like a small child as she crossed her arms, “How are the two of you still looking all loved up when you practically haven’t seen each other in a week. I mean, I know phone sex is good, but it isn’t that good.” Kaylee looked at her shorter friend amused.

“Phil not meeting your needs right now,” Kaylee joked, making April laugh slightly, “How long has it been since you’ve seen each other? By the look on her face, Kaylee knew that it had been a long time since the married couple had spent some quality time together. Before she could say anything though, the red head was lifted out of her chair and into the arms of the man she had been trying to surprise.

“Jon,” Kaylee squealed, as he spun them both around. Their laughter ringing through the space as everyone in the room watched. April just rolled her eyes at the pair. Phil had been unable to make the trip with Kaylee because he was absolutely needed for the house show that was happing in Melville that evening, but since Kaylee’s usual opponent took some last minute vacation days that weekend, she was able to take the first flight to Cleveland that was available.

“I am so glad you could make it after all,” he whispered in her ear, holding her body close to his own, “I’m so, so, so glad that you’re here right now. But, I mean, how? I thought that you had to go to Mel-“

“Hailey took a couple vacation days to let the bruises fade after the beating we gave each other on Thursday Night,” Kaylee explained, a small smile spreading across her face, “They decided to give me the weekend off too, but I didn’t want to say anything until I knew for sure that I could make it here in time.”

“In time for what,” Jon asked, looking at Kaylee with confused blue eyes, “The pay-per-view?”

“Yeah,” Kaylee answered, tightening her arms around him as she spoke, “I didn`t want you to be disappointed before your match, if I couldn’t make it. I was still going to surprise you, but it would have happened a little later instead.”

“Oh yeah, would you have jumped me in the ring,” Jon chuckled jokingly, his eyes lighting up in amusement as a small smile spread across Kaylee’s face, “Or wait, let me guess, in my hotel room with absolutely noth-“ Kaylee quickly covered Jon’s mouth with her hand.

“Not tonight, you big lug,” Kaylee explained, removing her hand from his mouth and tightening her grip on him, “Maybe some other time.”

“Why not tonight,” Jon asked, looking at the red head in his arms curiously. Kaylee looked at him pointedly trying to convey the message she was trying to get across.

“Oh,” Jon said in understanding, “Oh. Well, cuddling can be just as good…”

“I have never seen him move that fast before,” Colby joked, walking up to the table as he laughed quietly, “I mean he got that text from her telling him that was actually here instead of in Saskatoon or wherever she was supposed to be this week and he could not, I mean, could not have moved this way fast enough. He left us all the way in the locker room.” Joe shook his head as Jon flipped them the middle finger, refusing to let go of Kaylee as he did.

“They haven’t let go of each other since he picked her up,” April explained, as both took the empty seat next to her, “It’s sickening really, I mean, they saw each other literally LAST week, and they’re acting like they haven’t seen each other in months, I mean really?” Joe and Colby looked down at the small woman in between them before turning to look at the couple once more.

“Well, maybe-“

“Well, isn’t this cute,” came the familiar voice of Saraya as she took the empty seat next to Colby, who visibly stiffened as the British Diva took the empty seat next to him. This did not go unnoticed by Jon as he took the seat that Kaylee previously occupied, making her sit in his lap.

“I’m serious, you two are just adorable,” Saraya chuckled, stuffing a cucumber stick into her mouth, “I mean, seriously, if you two were a vegetable you would be a couple of cute-cumbers.” Kaylee groaned loudly at the use of the pun.

“You’ve been flirting with my brother again, haven’t you,” Kaylee groaned, “And also, stop flirting with my brother, seriously.”

* * *

 

Kaylee sat patiently watching the monitor in front of her as Jon made his way to the ring with the WWE World Wrestling Heavyweight Championship belt around his waist. His insurance policy that was once held in the golden Money in the Bank briefcase was no longer valid, having expired earlier that day. This meant that out of all of his title defenses so far, this was the most important one. According to tonight’s outline, he would have no second chance to keep the belt in his match against Kevin Owens.

“I just want him to keep the belt is all,” Kaylee explained, “Especially since I’ll be losing mine in August.” Saraya looked at Kaylee completely slack jawed. Kaylee obviously hadn’t meant to let that bit of information slip, but had said it nonetheless. Saraya never thought that the THWA would have taken the belt off of Kaylee, no yet at least, she thought the red head would have been champion until at least the December pay-per-view.

“They’re giving the belt to Hailey,” Saraya asked, looking away from the monitor, “But, you’re THE Bombshell, I mean, the fans love you, you’re the fan favourite going into the TLC match at _Sun, Sand & Slams._”

“I know, but they want to keep this feud going and well, Hailey, Cassie V, The Mistress of Attitude taking the belt away from me would be something the fans least expect,” Kaylee explained, biting the tip of her thumb gently, “I can’t be the Bombshell’s Champion for the entire feud, plus Hailey deserves to have her chance in the spotlight, even if it is for just a mere moment.” The red head finished with a smirk. Saraya shook her head with a quiet chuckle.

**_Ambrose went on the offensive almost immediately. He had to be careful in this match not to let Owens get the upper hand. Any interference from the Shield also meant that Dean would be stripped of the title by the order of the spiteful Authority and he wasn’t about to let that belt go without a fight._ **

**_“Ambrose has lost his insurance in the Money in the Bank briefcase that he won this time last year,” Cole explained, “And now, not only does he have to worry about Owens and the Authority, but he also has to worry about Dolph Ziggler, a man who has won the title with the help of the Money in the Bank contract before.”_ **

Kaylee continued to bite her thumb and bounce her knee as she watch the match. Steen had worked in the THWA for a small while and was still friends with many people on the roster, but the thought in the back of her mind was of the injury that her friend, Adam had sustained while in the ring with him. The last thing Jon needed right now was an injury. He was at the top of his game, someone the company could trust to get the job done and bring in the pay-per-view ratings.

“You’re really worried that he’s going to lose the title tonight aren’t you,” Saraya asked in amusement as she looked between the monitor and Kaylee, “Aww Miss Maple, he had nothing to worry about. There’s no way they\re going to give it to Kevin right now.”

“You thought that I wouldn’t be giving up my title,” Kaylee countered, with an eyebrow raised, “And look at what’s going to happen.”

“Fine,” Saraya huffed, throwing her hands up in the air, “It’s almost like you want him to lose the title or something.”

“Of course, I don’t want that to happen,” Kaylee argued, “Why would you even suggest-“

_**"And Ambrose goes up to the top rope," Cole commented, as they watched Dean climb up to the top rope and look around as Owens lay in the middle of the ring. He needed to put him away soon. He didn't know how much he had left, but that title wasn't going anywhere if he had something to say about it.** _

_**"And there's the flying lunatic," JBL joked, as Dean flew from the top rope and landed right on top of his opponent. Hooking the leg of his opponent, Ambrose pinned Owens allowing the referee to begin the three count.** _

_**1...** _

_**2...** _

_**3...** _

_**Ambrose smiled as he heard the bell ring. That belt was safe with him for just a little bit longer. Taking the belt that was being offered to him, Dean ran from the ring and out into the crowd just as Ziggler made his way out into the ring. There was no way that blonde wanna be was going to get his title. Not tonight.** _

"Don't tell him, Saraya, I'm serious," Kaylee said, as she stood to make her way to greet and congratulate Jon on yet another amazing match, "He doesn't need to know until it happens. Let him enjoy us both being champions." Saraya nodded and the two made their way out into the hall, only for Kaylee to be lifted into the arms of her sweaty champion before they even made it down the hall.

"I did it again, Red," Jon cheered, a wide smile permanently on his face, as Kaylee clutched at him as he spun them around and around, "We got to celebrate. How long are you here for?"

"Until tomorrow night," Kaylee answered, a smile spreading even wider across her face.

"Good," Jon chuckled, kissing her forehead as he wrapped a sweaty arm across her shoulders, "Drinks are on me, boys, me and my girl right here are going to the nearest bar and the beers are on me. My girl and I are going to be the longest reigning Champion couple since the likes of John Cena and Nikki Bella." Kaylee's smile immediately turned fake. If he wanted to celebrate them, then he could celebrate them. At least for the next month or so. She just hoped that he didn't catch onto her little act.

_"Why isn't she saying anything," Jon asked, turning to look at Xander, who was watching the exchange sadly, "I mean, does she think that I'll tell the company or something?"_

_"Nothing of the sort," Xander answered, "But, she knows for an absolute fact that you like being a Champion couple. She wants you to enjoy your first reign because she knows she'll have others."_

_"But, she's not enjoying hers," Jon observed, watching as Kaylee's smile continued to not reach her eyes as his future self talked about them both being champions._

_"Oh, no she enjoyed her reign very much," Xander corrected, "She just doesn't enjoy the way it'll end."_

_"How does it end?_

_"I've said enough as it is."_

_"Dude," Colby complained, "You don't say enough sometimes."_

* * *

 

**A/N: Alright, here’s another chapter for you all. Remember that moment I mentioned a couple chapters back, yeah, it’s coming up, but we still have _Battleground_ , Canada Day, Independence Day and _Summerslam_ before then. Speaking of which, who’s looking forward to this year’s Summerslam?**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here’s another chapter for you all. Remember that moment I mentioned a couple chapters back, yeah, it’s coming up, but we still have Battleground, Canada Day, Independence Day and Summerslam before then. Speaking of which, who’s looking forward to this year’s Summerslam?
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think.


	18. A Canadian's Day

A Canadian's Day

**July 1** **st** **, 2016**  
Smythe Family Home & WWE Live Event  
Mississauga, ON & Sioux City, LA

* * *

" _Why isn't she anything if it bothers her," Jon asked, turning to look at Xander, who was watching the exchange between Jon's future self and the red head sadly, "I mean, does she think that I'll tell the company or something like Blondie did?"_

" _Nothing of the sort," Xander answered, a smile gracing his lips for a moment, "But, she knows for an absolute fact that you like being a Champion couple. She wants you to enjoy your first reign because she knows that she'll have others. This won't be her last as Bombshell Champion."_

" _But, she's not enjoying her reign anymore," Jon observed, watching as Kaylee's smile continued to not reach her eyes as his future self continued to talk about them both being champions for their respective companies and divisions._

" _Oh no, she enjoyed this reign as champion very much," Xander corrected, "She just, uh, um, doesn't enjoy the way that it'll end."_

" _How does it end?"_

" _I've said enough as it is."_

" _Dude," Colby complained, "You don't say enough sometimes."_

" _Aww," Xander cooed at the man mockingly, "Does that bother you?"_

" _Yes," Colby answered, "Yes it does."_

" _Tough."_

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Kaylee was lounging around poolside waiting for her extended family to arrive, while Luke swam laps in the pool. At least, that's what they were supposed to be doing. Instead, the weather was miserable in the Greater Toronto Area. There was no sun in sight because of the pouring rain and because it was pouring rain, Kaylee had to entertain her three year old second cousin while the latest Disney movie played in the background. She loved the kid, honestly, she did, probably more than the rest of her extended family, but there was only so many times you could take having a three year old try and stick a crayon up your nose and fake a smile because of it.

"Grant, honey, please," Kaylee pleaded, gently turning to the toddler back towards the drawing of his parents he was working on, "As much as I love the colour red, I do not want the crayon in my nose and no, you shouldn't be sticking it up your nose either." Grant giggled at her, before his attention was turned towards the TV screen as the characters began to sing their happy little tune.

"So," the voice of her uncle sounded behind her, "Where's lover boy? The last time I saw you, you were both attached at the hip."

"The last time we saw one another we were surrounded by crazy hostiles," Kaylee answered, a small smile spreading across her face as her favourite uncle took the seat beside her, "I wasn't about to leave  _lover boy_ , as you call him, alone with any of them." She tried her best to keep their conversation in code. Grant, at his young age, was still very much unaware of how crazy their family could truly be and she didn't want to ruin the illusion for him before he was truly ready. She doubted that he would ever be ready though, since she was twenty-two, almost twenty-three years his senior and still felt like she wasn't ready to know the truth about them sometimes.

"Oh," her uncle chuckled, "So, he's at work right now, huh?" Kaylee nodded sadly. She would have loved to have Jon celebrate with her today. It was THE day to celebrate the fact that she was a proud, proud Canadian after all and he would have had an amazing time at the less formal family gathering.

"How is everything at work," her uncle asked, looking at her as if he was trying to get some insider information out of her. Normally, she would have no problem telling him this kind of information much to chagrin of her brother and her parents, especially since the information would help him make some money off of her cousins, but this time, she wasn't so sure she should tell him.

"I don't know if I should tell you, Uncle Rick," Kaylee shrugged, smiling as Grant climbed into her lap, his attention still on the cartoon movie playing on the TV, "I mean, Justin, Josh and Colin are getting kind of suspicious that I'm giving you the inside scoop to my matches. Plus, would it really be wise to tell you when we're all under the same roof at the same time because of this miserable weather." Her uncle smiled at her.

"Oh, so you're going to playing fair now," Rick joked, sipping at the beer in his hands, "Where was your sense of fairness the night that I won two hundred dollars from your cousins?"

"Hey, they should have known better than to place a bet with you against me," Kaylee responded, looking at the screen to see what Grant was pointing out to her. Her uncle Rick chuckled again.

"So, is it safe to say that you'll be keeping the title again next month," he asked, trying to red her expression, but thanks to the amount of years she spent in the ring and the amount of time she spent with Jon at his place of work, she knew the benefits of having a good poker face.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she explained, with a shrug of her shoulders at the same time that her father walked into the living room carrying replacement drinks for her and her uncle. If there was a night that her and her family could all get a collective alcohol buzz, it was this one.

"Todd, discipline your child," Rick complained, turning to his brother-in-law, who sat on the couch opposite him. Todd looked at his daughter, who was smiling at him innocently, even as Grant once again tried to stick the red crayon up her nose.

"He hasn't disciplined me since I moved out," Kaylee chuckled, taking the crayon out of the toddler's hand and placing it on the coffee table in front of them, as he moved towards her father, "You're out of luck there, Uncle Ri-" Kaylee was cut off by her phone vibrating beside her. With no care in the world, Kaylee grabbed her phone and got to her feet retreating to her old room to answer the call.

"She do that often," her uncle asked, pointing in the direction that his niece had left. Todd nodded as his grand nephew climbed into his lap.

"Since she got here yesterday," Todd answered, a bit of a smile spreading across his face.

* * *

"He's doing it again," Colby complained, as Joe walked into the locker room to see his fellow Shield members just sitting there, "He's been pouting since we got here and I-I can't take it anymore, Joe, I just can't-"

"You were pouting too," Jon added, standing to face the pair defiantly, "Saraya has apparently been posting pictures of her and Kaylee's brother at their Canada day Celebration with the Smythe family and all he's been doing is looking at her Instagram or whatever with this lovesick look on his-"

"Shut up the both of you," Joe interrupted, sending both Jon and Colby into silence, "You both miss your women, I get it, but you both are seriously getting on my nerves with all this bickering. You two bicker worse than an old married couple when both the girls are here and you're even worse when they're not." Jon and Colby both looked at each other gobsmacked before Joe started shaking his head.

"Call her," Joe continued, looking at Jon, "You have full right to call her if you want to and she'll take your calls even if she is surrounded by her family. Let Lopez go back to stalking Saraya on social media until he actually grows a set to ask her the fuck out before Guitar Playing Smythe does." Colby glowered at his friends as Jon chuckled, pulling his phone out of his bag.

"I don't stalk her on social media," Colby argued, causing both Jon and Joe to snort and look at him skeptically. From the moment that Saraya had boarded the plane to Pearson International Airport with Kaylee on Monday, he had his phone open to her Twitter or Instagram feed, trying to keep up to date with her day to day dealings.

"Yeah, and Kaylee doesn't pick up my phone calls," Jon answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he scrolled through the many text messages that Kaylee had sent him with some picture that she had taken at her family gathering. Claudio looked over his shoulder as he set his travel bag down beside him.

"How many pictures had she sent you today," Claudio asked, watching as Jon got a goofy looking smile on his face as he looked through the many pictures that had been sent to his phone, "And why does it look like a small child got a hold of it for a few of them?"

"Because Grant probably did get a hold of her phone," Jon chuckled, looking at the blurry photos of the many inanimate objects that made up her parents living room, "He had a thing for stealing phone. He stole mine for a few minutes at the Anniversary party. Thankfully, all he was call Kaylee because apparently, he has a thing for calling people's bosses." Standing up, Jon, quickly pulled up the contact information for the red head in question.

"You gonna call her?"

"Yeah, man, wanna call her before she become the giggly drunk, I know she can be," Jon answered, putting the phone to his ear. From the pictures she had sent him, he had seen that she was drinking her cranberry juice with vodka staple, which mean that the giggly drunk might very soon become a possibility.

" _Hiya Jonny_ ," the red head answered, almost immediately. Jon chuckled. She was already a third of the way there, which meant that her brother was probably pouring her drinks and she was going to regret it in the morning.

"Hi Red," Jon chuckled, "How are those cranberry-vodka drinks treating you?"

" _Amazing_ ," she giggled in response, unable to help herself, " _I think my brother and his friends are trying to get me drunk though, since we can't really spend our time doing anything else. The weather is miserable here, we can't even light the sparklers when it gets dark, let alone the fireworks."_

"Aww, I'm sorry, baby," Jon apologized, smiling to himself as he leaned against the wall behind him, "I know how much you were looking forward to today, even if it does mean having to see your crazy family again. And maybe, you should start pouring your own drinks, do you think it's wise to get drunk around them?"

" _Probably, but it's the only way I can deal with them sometimes, especially when Saraya is literally hanging off my brother. It's disgusting, really_ ," she whined quietly in his ear, " _I don't know how I did it without you. Some of them are literally grating on my last nerve without you here._ "

"You just miss me just as much as I miss you right now," Jon explained to her, running his hand through his still dry curls, "I wish I could be there, baby, I really wish I could, but I gotta work, just as much as you do on Monday." Jon sighed as he listened to Kaylee sigh sadly as well. It was tough with their work schedules, but they got through it. She had also been acting differently for the past week with every phone call that they had to accommodate those busy schedules. He knew something had to be bothering her.

"Red, what's wrong," Jon asked, listening to Kaylee as she took a deep breath.

" _I don't want to tell you, Jonny,_ " she whispered to him, sounding absolutely miserable now, " _I don't want to ruin this whole idea of you and I being this champion couple. I mean, Jonny, I, uh-_ "

"Red, baby, you sound like you're going to start crying," Jon commented, beginning to sound worried, "Whatever happened, I know everything is going to be-"

" _I gotta do the job, Jon_ ," Kaylee explained, cutting him off, " _Which means you and I aren't going to be this Champion couple for much longer. I'm so sorry, Jon_ -"

"Shit, Red, is that why you've been acting so strange lately," Jon sighed, letting out the breath that he was unaware that he had been holding, "I thought you want to break up or something with the way you've been acting."

" _What no, Jonny, no_ ," Kaylee answered, sobering almost immediately at Jon's reveal, " _No, never. I just didn't want to ruin your happiness at the thought of us sharing your first reign, being champions together. I was going to tell you when it was absolutely necessary, but I just wanted-_ "

"Want me to be happy and enjoy being a champion with you for just a little bit longer," Jon finished for her, a small smile replacing the frown that had been on his face, "It's okay, Red, I get it. I do. Just the next time something is bothering you-"

" _You'll be the first person, I tell_ ," Kaylee finished for him, making the smile on his face shine even brighter than it did before, knowing that she would tell him before she would even mention it to Jenn, Lex or Saraya, " _I'm sorry, I made you think that I was going to break up with you_."

"It's okay, Red," Jon answered, trying to make her understand that the last thing she needed to do was apologize when all she wanted to do was keep him happy, "Just, just don't do it again, Red, you got me by the heart right now."

" _And you got me by mine_ ," Kaylee responded, " _But, I still feel like I need to make it up to you. Take a look at your texts again._ "

"Red," Jon sighed, pulling the phone away from his ear to open the latest text message that she had sent him, "You don't have to make it up to him. You didn't do anything wr-I'm listening, baby, man am I listening." Kaylee's giggle sounded in his ear.

" _I knew you would_."

* * *

"He's been gone a long time," Colby commented, pointing to the door of the locker room, "I mean, usually their phone calls don't last longer than, what fifteen minutes when he's got to work, but he's been gone almost an hour. Do you think she broke up with him or something?"

"First, we still have an hour before the show. Second, she doesn't strike me as the kind of person who would break up with him during a phone call," Joe responded, lacing up his boots, "She kind of comes across as the person, who would fly out to Vegas just so that Jon wouldn't be left without somewhere to-"

"Where have you been," Colby snapped, cutting off Joe as Jon walked through the locker room door with a shit eating grin on his face, "I've tried calling you, I've tried texting-"

"Yeah, uh, I was on the phone with Red-"

"I knew it," Colby snapped, pointing to Joe as if he had solved all the mysteries of the world, "She broke up with you, didn't she, I knew you couldn't trust that bit-"

"You better shut your mouth right now," Jon snapped, before Colby could finish calling his girlfriend the equivalent of a female dog, "he didn't break up with me, okay, we, uh, spent the past hour enjoying-"

"Please don't finish," Colby interrupted, a slight gag erupting from his mouth, "I've seen enough of the two of you to know exactly what you were doing, that I don't need you to finish speaking. The visual is literally bad enough." Jon chuckled, the shit eating grin still evident on his face as Joe shook his head in amusement.

"An hour, really," Joe asked, looking at Jon as he took the seat next to him.

"Something was bothering her too," Jon explained, "We talked about that for a little bit as well. You're all invited to the pay-per-view next month by the way. She reserved us a block of tickets. Thought, it would be nice for all of us to be there, you can even invite Galina and Joelle, if you want too." Joe nodded as Jon began to lace up his own boots.

"I'll get back to you on it," Joe answered, watching as Jon whole demeanor changed at the mention of the upcoming THWA pay-per-view, "Where is it?"

"Vancouver," Jon answered, looking up at the Samoan for a moment, "Most of family can't make it because of the travel, but her parents are going to be there and so is her brother. The match is pretty big and she wants all the support she can get."

"What kind of match?"

"TLC," Jon answered, looking down at the floor. Joe knew by that look that Jon knew something, but wasn't quite ready to make the information known to everyone else that could be joining him at the pay-per-view in a few weeks time.

"I'll see what I can do," Joe smiled, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Just tell your girl that Joelle might be a little ecstatic at the thought at meeting some of the other Bombshells and not to get her feelings hurt."

"Will do."

" _Something bad happens during that match, doesn't it," Jon asked, looking at Xander, who once again had a frown on his face. Jon had been watching the man closely whenever the match in which Kaylee was supposed to lose her title came up. When it did, Xander would get this miserable look on his face._

" _Come on, man," Colby chuckled, not letting Xander answer the question, "He's just upset that Kaylee'll be losing her title. You've got absolutely nothing to worry about." As Jon turned to look at Colby, they both missed the look that told them exactly what Jon had been fearing would happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, another one done. Let me know what you think?
> 
> And just what could happen during that TLC match that has Xander so afraid, keep reading and find out.
> 
> xo


	19. An American's Day

An American’s Day

**July 4** th, 2016  
Monday Night RAW & THWA Live Event  
New York, NY & Charlottetown, PEI

* * *

 

" _Something bad happens during that match, doesn't it," Jon asked, looking at Xander, who once again had a frown on his face. Jon had been watching the man closely whenever the match in which Kaylee was supposed to lose her title came up. When it did, Xander would get this miserable look on his face._

" _Come on, man," Colby chuckled, not letting Xander answer the question, "He's just upset that Kaylee'll be losing her title. You've got absolutely nothing to worry about." As Jon turned to look at Colby, they both missed the look that told them exactly what Jon had been fearing would happen. Joe noticing the look sidled up to Xander and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he watched Colby chat animatedly with Jon._

_“How bad is it,” Joe asked, watching Xander out of the corner of his eye._

_“Bad enough that I have no idea how he’ll react,” Xander answered, not looking at the older man that he had grown up considering an uncle, “Keep an eye on him, okay? I know how his future self will react, but this version of himself, I have no idea.”_

_“I’ll try my best.”_

Joe and Colby were sitting outside the doctor’s makeshift office waiting for any kind of news on their friend, while trying to avoid answering both of their phones until they had the answers to go with the questions that the Canadian would no doubt ask them the moment they answered. This was not how they wanted to spend their time after Monday Night RAW on Independence Day of all days, but the moment that Jon’s head had gone crashing to the mat unceremoniously hard, there was no doubt that they would be.

“That’s the fifth time she has called in fifteen minutes,” Colby commented, looking down at his phone that had just finished ringing, “Maybe, we should answer the next one.” Joe looked at him out of the corner of his eye before turning to look at the door in front of them that they had waiting to open since they had forced themselves to sit in the little chairs that had been provided.

“If he’s not out by the next phone call, I’ll explain what happened,” Joe answered, looking down at his phone as it now began to vibrate as well, “She probably saw what happened and is worried sick right now.”

“Maybe we should have answered the phone call,” Colby commented with a shrug of his shoulders, “It’ll probably only be worse now that we haven’t answered any of her calls so far.”

“I learned something a long time ago, Colby,” Joe responded, leaning his head against the wall behind them, “Do not talk to a woman about something like this, unless you have the details because they do not like the words ‘I Don’t Know,’ it never bodes well for you if that is the answer you give them.”

“So, you’re hoping that he’ll be able to answer all of her questions the next time she calls,” Colby asked, looking at the door that still remained closed, “So, that you and I don’t have to deal with the worry, the yelling and the no doubt crying because she’s so scared of what could possibly be wrong with him.”

“No, I’m more worried about the frustration we’ll have to face,” Joe answered, pinching the bridge of his nose, “You’ve heard Jon talk about her temper. I can only image what it’ll be like if we answer the phone call and don’t have all the answers. This is Jon, we’re talking about, her frustration will only grow because she loves him.”

“You really think she does,” Colby questioned, looking down at his phone as a text message came in, “Love him, I mean, I’ve never heard either of them say it.”

“She wouldn’t have called five times in the last fifteen minutes if she didn’t,” Joe reasoned, looking down at his phone thinking that it had just started vibrating, “And he loves her too. He wouldn’t have been freaked out about that thing that turned out to be nothing, they found on her the x-ray she had to take last week.”

“It’s only been six months though,” Colby explained, looking at the door hoping that it would open soon, “I mean, how can you possibly grow to love someone in six months, especially when they’re entire relationship is basically phone calls, text messages and video chats with the occasional in person interaction.”

“First, it’s been seven months, they figured out what they wanted to be to each other in December not January,” Joe corrected, “And second, sometimes you just know. I mean, he was practically drawn to her in that bar last October and he was still with Paquette. She was just as drawn to him too and she was still hurt from her failed relationship with the Penguin, I mean you saw them, that undeniable passion was coming off of them both in waves. Those in person interactions aren’t too far in between, they try to be there for each other as much as they’re work schedules will allow. I think they’re still trying to figure it all out, but there is no doubt in my mind that they love-aw, hell.” The one thing that they both had been hoping for never happened. She had called again and Jon still wasn’t out of the doctor’s office. Looking down at his phone, Joe’s thumb hovered over the answer button as he made up his mind on what he should do. Answer the call and deal with the a red headed temper or ignore the call and let Jon deal with a less angry version of it because she’ll have calmed down knowing that he was some version of fine? Making up his mind, Joe quickly ignored the call and placed his phone back into his pocket.

“I thought we were going to answer the next time she called,” Colby asked, watching as Joe placed his phone in his pocket and leaned his head back against the wall. Joe cracked an eye open and looked at the former champion once more.

“He’ll be out by the next one.”

* * *

 

“Calm down,” Jenn reasoned with her friend, as the red head in front of her continued to pace the length of the small locker room looking down at her phone, “No news has always been good news right. I’m sure they’re just waiting to answer the phone until they have all the answers.” Kaylee looked at her best friend for a quick moment before she continued her pacing. She had seen the way that Jon’s head had smacked against the mat and internally she was freaking out.

Her hands were shaking more and more as she continued to choose between Joe and Colby’s contact information, a tell tale sign that an anxiety attack was going to kick in at any second and that’s the last thing she wanted to happen at work. The less people that knew about it, the better she felt. She just wanted to know if Jon was okay and the only two people that could give her that kind of information weren’t answering their phones.

“Maple,” Saraya tried, getting up to steer the red head woman into the chair opposite her own, “Honey, you need to calm down before you make yourself hyperventilate. Dr. Amann is probably running all kinds of tests on your man right now and is probably going to send him to the closest hospital to get more tests done if he suspects anything at all. You have no reason to worry about this at all.” Kaylee just looked at the raven haired Brit.

“Fine, worry yourself into a panic and see if you don’t pass out,’ Saraya continued, throwing her hands up in the air, “They’re probably waiting to answer their phones until Jon can answer all of the questions you have.”

“I just want to know that he’s okay or if he seemed even slightly okay when he walked into the doctor’s office,” Kaylee whined pathetically, clenching her hands together to try and stop the shaking. Saraya was still unaware that she had suffered from anxiety attacks and as much as loved and trusted the Brit with her life, the fewer people that knew the more comfortable Kaylee was. Some of her extended family’s way of thinking had really fucked up the Canadian when it came to things like this and she knew it.

“I know, sweetie, I know,” Jenn sighed, rubbing her hand on the red head shoulders, trying to help her calm down. Knowing what her friend was going through right now was a bit of a blessing in disguise, because she knew that Kaylee probably had insisted that Jon not telling Colby or Joe or anyone really and because of their lack of knowing that tidbit of information, they were trying to avoid the phone calls rather than face them head on. For years, she had been trying to get Kaylee to open up about her issues and become some sort of role model for those that go through the same things she did, but her best friend/road wife was just adamant that people would think she was crazy. Jenn really hated the extended Smythe family sometimes.

“He’s going to be fine,” Saraya tried, running her hand on the opposite shoulder, “I mean, look at that bump her took at Wrestle Mania 31 and look at whatever he’s ever done before entering the WWE, that man of yours can survive a bump to the head and be fine. Don’t worry so much, you’ll be able to screw his brains out the next time you see him.” Kaylee chuckled, a small smile spreading across her face. Saraya was trying and she didn’t even know what was messing with her friend right now. She really did love that Brit.

“That’s not what I was thinking about,” Kaylee chuckled, unclenching her hands slightly, “But, thanks for that. I’m serious when I say this though, the next time, I see that Samoan or that two toned wanna be power ranger, I am going to make them both tap out.” Saraya and Jenn laughed at the picture of the five foot four woman in front of them taking down men who were almost a foot taller than she was and making them tap out to her signature submission move.

“Colby will tap quick than Joe ever will,” Saraya chuckled, clapping her hands together in amusement, “I mean, I’ve seen him flinch every single time he sees you use it. The last thing he’s going to want is to be stuck in that move with both Joe and Jon laughing their asses off at him.” Kaylee laughed, placing her phone down beside her for the first time since she had seen Jon’s segment on the small TV in the locker room that evening.

“And Joe’s bigger than Colby is,” Jenn chuckled, “You might have a hard time keeping him locked in the ‘Queen’s Stinger,’ I mean, I know you’ve made Richard tap out and he’s a foot and a half taller than her and built like Brock Lesnar, Saraya, but I don’t know, Smythe, could you make a member of the Anoa’i dynasty tap?”

“Fifty bucks and I get to choose your wardrobe for the next month and a half says that I can make him tap out,” Kaylee bet, looking at her friend since high school smugly, “I might have to adjust the submission slightly, but I can do it.”

“You’re on, sweetheart,” Jenn chuckled, shaking the hand of her now calm friend, “And if you don’t make him tap out, you have to plan mine and JJ’s wedding and be my maid of honor.” Kaylee looked at her friend confused for a moment, before her eyes went completely wide and she looked down to see a diamond ring on her friend’s finger.

“Oh my god,” Kaylee shrieked, wrapping her arms around the laughing blonde, “When did this happen?”

* * *

 

“So, what’s the diagnosis,” Joe asked, getting to his feet the moment that the door opened and Jon stepped out of the doctor’s office his bag over his shoulder and a hand on his head, “Are you good to work tomorrow or are you going back to-“

“Grade one concussion,” Jon answered, looking at his friends, “They thought it was grade two for a bit there, but I had none of the other symptoms, so I just rest tonight and I’ll be fine to work again tomorrow. Did either of you call Kaylee to let her know what was happening?” Joe and Colby shared a quick look before shaking their heads negatively.

“Shit,” Jon swore under his breath, “She has issues with anxiety, you morons. She’s probably worried herself into a fucking panic because you two morons didn’t call her at all and is now probably thinking that the worst is happening and fuck!” Joe and Colby looked at the irritable man in front of them with wide eyes. Jon continued to swear to himself as he dug through his bag in search of his cell phone. He needed to make sure that Kaylee was alright in the process of letting her know that he was alright. She needed to know that he just had his bell rung and that there was nothing seriously wrong with him.

 _“_ Look, uce, I’m sorry, if I had known, I would have called her and let her know,” Joe apologize, causing Jon to look at him out of the corner of his eye. Jon acknowledged what Joe said, but was still busy looking at his phone for her contact information. Holding his phone up to his ear, Jon couldn’t help the glare that was on his face as he looked at his two road brothers. He knew it wasn’t their fault because he knew that they didn’t know about Kaylee’s issues with anxiety, but he knew that Kaylee probably called them thousands of times to try and figure out whether or not he was okay and they could have answered at least one of them.

 _“_ _Oh thank god, you’re okay,_ _”_ Kaylee sighed, as she answered the phone, causing Jon to smile slightly at the sound of her voice. Just the mere sound of her voice made him feel better almost instantly.

“Yeah, Red, I’m okay,” he chuckled, running his hands through his now dry curly blonde hair, “Just had my bell rung a little bit. I’ll be fine tomorrow after a little bit of rest and knowing the fact that Joe and Colby will have to be up most of the night with me.” Hearing the two men groan beside him made the couple chuckle on either end of the phone chuckle.

 _“_ _Well, I’m glad that you’re okay. You had me worried for a moment_ _,” K_ aylee sighed, sounding slightly scared again, _“_ _I don’t like not knowing that you’re okay_ _.”_ Jon shook his head and glared at his friends once more.

 _“_ It’s okay, Red, I don’t like not knowing whether or not you’re okay either,” he sighed, as well, “I’ll make sure the next time something happens, if something happens, Joe or Colby will call you and let you know. You shouldn’t have to deal with that worry when you’re hundreds of miles away and unable to check up on me in person.” He was really laying the guilt trip on thick for Joe and Colby finding it extremely amusing how each man squirmed finding just how badly they had affected the red head when they had refused to pick up her phone calls and diminish her worry as best they could.

 _“_ _It’s okay_ _,”_ she told Jon, a slight chuckle coming out of her mouth _, “_ _I have a bet with Jenn now. The next time I see them I have to make Joe tap out to the ‘Queen’s Stinger’ and I get fifty bucks and I get to choose her outfit for whatever may happen in the next month and a half. Are you looking forward to Battleground?_ _”_

“Oh, definitely,” Jon chuckled, looking towards Joe, which caused the Samoan to look at him with a confused look on his face, “Me and Rami going head to head for the title, I wouldn’t have it any other way. You’re going to come?”

 _“_ _Probably_ _,”_ Kaylee chuckled, Jon could practically see the smirk on her lips, _“_ _I mean, I wouldn’t want to miss Sami Zayn get the belt from that over confident, ego feeding champion you have now, plus a former THWA Smash Mouth Champ winning the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, I mean, who would have thunk…”_ Jon growled playfully at Kaylee as she laughed.

 _“_ You’re going to get it, the next time I see you,” Jon chuckled, trying to sound menacing, but he couldn’t with the way Kaylee was laughing in his ear, “I’ll show you an over confident, ego feeding champion and raise you a bitch out of hell, vindictive female champion that needs to get her ass handed to her. I can’t wait to see you, Red.”

 _“_ _I can’t wait to see you either, Jonny_ _,”_ Kaylee sighed, _“_ _How was the rest of your day_ _?”_

“Well, I had to get up early,” Jon started, walking down the hall towards the garage with Joe and Colby following behind him, “And you know how much I hate having to get up early…”

_“I don’t get it,” Colby chuckled, looking at Jon, “It’s like when it comes to her, you turn into this pile of mush. I just don’t get it.”_

_“It’s love, man,” Joe teased, slapping his hand against Jon’s shoulder, “I’m sure once you find the right woman, little brother, you’ll turn into a pile of mush just like he does.”_

_“I think his future self has already found the right woman,” Claudio teased, joining in as well, “I mean look at the way he looks at Saraya and follows her around like a lost puppy.”_

_“I do not,” Colby argued, “And why does it always come back to me? I thought we were teasing Jon.” Jon rolled his eyes in amusement before turning to Xander who was fiddling with his watch once more._

_“I guess_ _Sun, Sand & Slams _ _is next,” Jon asked, watching as Xander carefully set the date on his watch. Xander shook his head._

_“Nope, Battleground.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took a little longer than the rest. I had no idea what to do for this chapter and then my best friend got a concussion and this hit me like a freight train. Are there any more theories on just what could happen at Sun, Sand & Slams, now that we know it wasn’t a pre-existing injury?
> 
> Don’t forget to let me know what you think and if there are any specific moments you would like to see.
> 
> xo


	20. A Fantasy Battlefield

A Fantasy Battlefield

**July 17** **th** **, 2016**  
Civic Arena  
Pittsburgh, PA  
WWE Battleground Pay-Per-View

* * *

_"I don't get it," Colby chuckled, looking at Jon, "It's like when it comes to her, you turn into this pile of mush. I just don't get it."_

_"It's love, man," Joe teased, slapping his hand against Jon's shoulder, "I'm sure once you find the right woman, little brother, you'll turn into a pile of mush just like he does."_

_"I think his future self has already found the right woman," Claudio teased, joining in as well, "I mean look at the way he looks at Saraya and follows her around like a lost puppy."_

_"I do not," Colby argued, "And why does it always come back to me? I thought we were teasing Jon." Jon rolled his eyes in amusement before turning to Xander who was fiddling with his watch once more._

_"I guess_ _Sun, Sand & Slams_ _is next," Jon asked, watching as Xander carefully set the date on his watch. Xander shook his head._

_"Nope, Battleground."_

_"Anything bad happen there," Jon ask, watching as the scene changed around them once more. Xander looked at the wrestler thoughtful for a moment._

_"Well, how do you feel about a penguin showing up?"_

_"A penguin," Jon asked, looking at the mysterious man beside him confused, "What the hell would a penguin be doing at a wrestling pay-per-view?"_

Joe was avoiding Kaylee and Jon the best he could. She was pissed that Jon had neglected to tell her that the Battleground pay-per-view would be taking place in Pittsburgh, home of the Penguins, of all places and instead of distracting her with anything else, he had reminded the red head of the ongoing bet she had with her former tag team partner. And it was due to that bet that Joe was now hiding from a woman that was just under a foot shorter than he was.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Bryan teased, as Joe looked around every corner they came across, "That Joe Anoa'i, Roman Reigns, the muscle of the Shield and the man who took on Brock Lesnar in the main event at Wrestle Mania 31 was afraid and afraid of a woman, who probably half his size." Joe looked at the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion out of the corner of his eye, not dignifying what he had said with a response.

"Well, come on, Bryan," Brie added, a teasing smile on her face, "That submission move of hers looks like it really hurts with the way that she twists both of your arms behind your back and places her knee or her foot right in between your shoulders and tries to rip your arms out of their sockets." Bryan chuckled as Joe pushed himself as flat against the wall as he could when he heard voices coming down the hall.

"And I saw her make a man the size of Lesnar tap out," Brie added, as she and Bryan turned the corner, with Joe quietly following behind them, "She had to adjust it a little bit only having one of his arms behind his back instead of both, but it looked like it hurt just as much as the other version does. I mean, I would hate to be the one she traps in that-oh sorry, Joe." The Bella twin looked up at the large man sheepishly as the group of three continued down the hall towards catering.

"Where are her and Jon anyway," Bryan asked, looking around the area they were in, "She looked a little peeved when they arrived earlier with April and Punk."

"She was," Joe answered, looking around with a paranoid look of his own, "Apparently, no one told her that Battleground was right in the middle of Crosby country because if she had known, she would have just watched the pay-per-view from the comfort of her own home. I'm starting to wish now that someone would have told her otherwise I wouldn't be looking like Colby when he's trying to avoid Zahra."

"Speaking of which," Bryan said, pointing down the hall, where Kaylee could be seen storming down the hall with a very noticeable scowl on her face with Jon and Colby doing everything in their power to keep up with her. Joe pushed himself flat against the wall once more, but was promptly ignored by the red head when Jon caught her by the wrist.

"Whoa, calm down, Red," Jon prompted, wrapping his large arms around the seething Canadian, "She's an idiot. You know that, I know that, Colby knows that. Anything that comes out of her mouth has no merit what so ever."

"Oh no," Brie sighed, shaking her head, "What did Renee or Summer Rae do now? Because, seriously, Nikki and I will have no problem telling them off for you, if you really need us to."

"Wasn't them," Colby answered, looking extremely irritated, "Zahra opened her mouth and well, Kaylee didn't find herself liking what came out of it."

"I swear, Brie, if she wasn't pregnant with what could be Colby's child, I would have slugged her right then and there," Kaylee seethed, through clenched teeth, causing most of the group to look at her with wide eyes. None of them had ever seen her look as angry as she was right in that moment. She resembled her on screen character, Christine Rose, more than she resembled the sweetheart of a woman that they had come to call a friend.

"What did she do," Joe asked, giving up the charade of hiding from the smaller woman. She had obviously forgotten all about the bet now that Colby's ex-girlfriend and possibly baby mama had done something to irk the younger woman."

"She was talking, well, really more complaining about how that fan had found the picture of the swastika that had been hanging in her room," Jon explained, keeping his arms around the red head, "And well, Kaylee was basically just rolling her eyes and everything while Zahra went on and on about the other meanings of the symbol."

"Not that I really cared because the other meanings have no other meaning now that Hitler has disgraced those by his use of it," Kaylee added, her hands clenching at her sides, "I could care less what the symbol fucking means in other cultures because it is a sick and disgusting symbol and I really want to slap the taste out of the mouth of anybody who thinks it's okay to proudly use it or display it."

"Anyways," Jon continued, after kissing the side of Kaylee's head in an effort to calm her, "Zahra looks at Kaylee and had the balls to say that 'I would never use the symbol, the way your people have." Brie, Bryan and Joe looked at the red head slack jawed and understood just why the Canadian was so angry.

"I have never been ashamed to say that I am of German descent on my father's side and my 'people' as she calls them, never agreed with the devil incarnate. We were thieves, cheats and liars, sure, but Nazis, never," Kaylee growled, once again through clenched teeth, "In fact my great-grandmother risked her life climbing that wall to help people escape and my grandfather on my mother's side watched his father get shot in the head by one. Great going, Colby, you possibly managed to get the most bigoted woman alive pregnant with your child." Colby looked at the red head gobsmacked, as he tried to explain himself. Kaylee took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, looking at Colby sadly, "I'm not angry with you. It's just I've been dealing with people like that my entire life and I really am sick of it to be honest." Colby nodded and hugged the woman tightly before allowing her to seek comfort in the arms of his friend once more. Jon looked down at her sadly, kissing her head once more, just as another face the pair didn't want to see made their way around the corner.

"Well, look, who just can't keep herself away from me," the captain of the city's hockey team stated smugly as he saw his ex-girlfriend in the arms of another man. Kaylee buried her head into Jon's shoulder groaning quietly.

"Really, God," she whispered, "Are you fucking kidding me? What's next? Renee?"

* * *

"Would it make you feel better if I let you lock me up in the  _Queen's Stinger_ ," Joe asked, as the red headed woman beside him tapped her fingers impatiently against the table in front of her. Kaylee looked at him out of the corner of her eye and just shook her head in response. Jon was stretching for his upcoming match and she was once again a bundle of nerves in anticipation for it.

"You would just tap to make me feel better," Kaylee sighed, leaning her elbows on the table, "I have to make you tap on my own if I want to win the bet." Joe chuckled, as he watched her attention immediately go to the way that Jon's muscles would bulge and loosen while he did his warm up routine. There was no denying the attraction with looks like that.

"You better not be telling her who's going to win the match," Jon called towards the pair, a smile on his face, "I want her to be surprised with the ending and you, my brother, aren't spoiling the surprise." Kaylee shook her head, a smile on her face again.

"Well, there goes that plan," she called in return, snapping her fingers, "I was going offer him a way out of the 'Queen's Stinger,' if he told me the ending to your match, but if you're not going to tell me and he's not going to tell me, maybe, I should go find Rami and he can tell me who's going to win that title in tonight's match." Jon quickly wrapped his arms around her waist as she made to leave the room in search of her old co-worker.

"Not going to work, Red-"

"Seriously, darling," the voice of the man they had been avoiding most of the evening interrupted, "He calls you, Red? Red isn't even your natural hair colour Kaylee." Sidney seemed to be sticking his nose in whenever he found them. Kaylee just rolled her eyes and turned to look at her ex-boyfriend. She had enough of his attitude and she was about to make him stick it where the sun don't shine.

"Look, Sidney, you had a horrible season this year, I mean being kicked out in the first round of the play-offs," Kaylee commented, looking down at her nails which proudly displayed the Maple Leafs blue and white, "4and 0 to the Flyers. I mean, you can't be too proud about losing to the 2015-2016 Stanley Cup Champions in the first round during what could possibly your last season as captain of the Penguins." Crosby looked at his ex-girlfriend with what could only be described as murder in his eyes. The Bombshell Champion, however, looked like she didn't care how her words were affecting the hockey player.

"At least, I'm not holding an entire division hostage," Crosby spat back at her, "Because you're just too proud to let someone else have that title aren't you, Red?"

"Hey," Jon growled, coming to stand beside Kaylee looking every little bit like the lunatic he resembled in the ring, "You don't get to talk to her like that?"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it," Crosby asked, looking at the man he had seen hugging Kaylee earlier in the evening, "She's probably got all of the men in this room on a fucking-" Before he could finish, Kaylee practically lunged at him only to have Joe grab her by the waist as Colby, Bryan and Punk all grabbed Jon at the same time to keep him from attacking the Penguin as well. Taking the moment to escape, Crosby exited the room, unknowingly leaving the couple to be dealt with by their friends.

"I wish I could get my hands on him," Jon growled, turning to look at Kaylee as she too seethed angrily.

"I wish you could too," she agreed, "Just promise me, you won't take this anger out on Rami. He's an amazingly nice guy and I don't want him to get the punishment that should belong to that horrible man." Jon nodded, placing a kiss on her lips, trying to drain some of the anger that he was feeling.

* * *

_**Dean Ambrose was looking at Sami Zayn like a wolf would at a sheep he was getting ready to slaughter. A sadistic smile on his lip as the crowd favourite pandered to the crowd, making them cheer loudly at the man that could quite possibly rid them of the champion that had was keeping the title with such dastardly tricks.** _

_**"You want this," Ambrose taunted, holding the title up for Zayn to take a look at it, "You can't have it. It's mine, mine, mine. All mine and you're never going to get it."** _

"Fuck," Kaylee swore under her breath much to the amusement of Brie, who was sitting beside her, "That looked so fucking hot." Brie shook her head as Kaylee's eyes continued to watch as Jon turned into the sadistic character he played on screen.

"Did you always have a thing for bad boys," Brie asked with a hint of humour in her voice. Kaylee nodded in response.

"Yeah," Kaylee answered, biting her bottom lip slightly, "Dean Winchester, well, really Jensen Ackles, Damon Salvatore, well, no, just Ian Somerhalder or even Oliver Queen, sorry, Stephen Amell to name a few in general, but the way Jon looks right now is just so fucking-"

"You two sicken me," Colby whined beside her, "I am sitting right here and here you are talking about which guys you find hot or not. I would have thought you would appreciate the wrestling more."

"I'm appreciating the wrestling, I mean look at way Jon just comes off those ropes," Kaylee commented, her eyes still not leaving the screen, "But, I'm also going to appreciate how hot Jon looks in those pants, the sweat glistening off his chest, his hair going in all different directions and that amazing smirk on his face. God, I could just..."

"La, la, la, la," Colby sang, stuffing his fingers in his ears, "I don't want to know, I don't want to know."

_**Hooking the leg of the champion, Zayn pinned Ambrose's shoulders to the mat as the ref made to do the count, the arena went dark. No one knew what was happening. The fans could barely make out the ring in front of them as a familiar NXT music began and the crowd went nuts at the thought of who it was.** _

_**"Solomon Crowe," Michael Cole called, as the familiar man appeared in the ring standing above both man, holding the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in his hands. Zayn was now lying on his back and the ref was calling for the bell. Ambrose shook his head as he slowly regained consciousness.** _

_**"What the," he started, looking at the other man in confusion. Crowe was not the man that he expected to appear when the lights went out. Before he could say anything or do anything, Crowe kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious once more.** _

Kaylee waited for Jon patiently backstage. She had not been expecting the ending to the match, but knowing Jon's history, she could deny she was looking forward to what they did with a Solomon Crowe-Dean Ambrose feud.

"So, this is her," Sami Callihan chuckled, as he watched his old friend sweep the red head into his sweaty arms, "Wow, man, I never thought I would see the day."

"Why does everybody think that I'm incapable of love, Red," Jon chuckled, looking down at the woman in his arms, "Why do none of my friends have faith in the fact that I am fully capable of snagging an amazing woman such as yourself?" Kaylee chuckled, reaching her hand to shake Sami's as she smiled goofily up at him.

"I know you're capable of it, man," Sami answered for the red head as he shook her hand, "I just didn't think that she wouldn't running for the nearest police station." Kaylee shook her head, while both men laughed. It was obvious Jon was happy to have Sami Callihan on the main roster and as his next opponent for the upcoming summer pay-per-view.

"How about you two go get changed and showered and we can all go get some drinks," Kaylee offered, wrapping her arms around Jon's waist, "And then, you can give me some embarrassing stories from your days doing the independent circuit with Jon." Sami laughed as Jon pouted playfully at Kaylee.

"Well, if you want embarrassing stories-"

"Whoa," Jon started, cutting off his old friend, "Just remember, Red, your little brother is just a phone call away and I'm sure, he'll have no problem spilling all of your dirty little secrets if I asked him too."

"Okay, okay, no embarrassing stories," Kaylee chuckled, winking at Sami jokingly.

_"Can we follow them to the bar," Joe chuckled, looking at Xander while nudging Jon with his elbow, "I'm sure, we would like to hear some of those stories." Xander laughed, but shook his head nonetheless._

_"No, sorry, we don't got the time," he answered, a smile on his lips for the first time in awhile, "We have Summer Slam next though. Not to mention, don't you have enough embarrassing stories already with all the material you're getting from our little trip into the future."_

_"Well, yeah," Colby answered, "But, we're not going to remember that any of those will happen."_

_"You won't remember any of that either," Xander explained, "It will be wiped from your memory the moment that I place you back in the moment I took you from."_

_"So, some of this isn't even set in stone," Renee asked, looking at Jon hopefully._

_"I wouldn't have been able to take you on this trip if the timeline wasn't set," Xander answered, sparing the blonde only a glance, "There is no stopping the timeline, there is just living it or witnessing it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one was written a lot quicker than I thought it would be. We're only two-three more chapters away from that critical moment. Anymore theories on what that moment could be? I also threw in a little Switchblade Conspiracy reunion in there for everyone and who would you like to see Jon's opponent be for after Summer Slam?
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	21. Summer Slam Weekend Part 1

Summer Slam Weekend Part 1

**August 13** th to 14th, 2016  
Staples Centre  
Los Angeles, CA  
Summer Slam WWE Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

_“Can we follow them to the bar,” Joe chuckled, looking at Xander while nudging Jon with his elbow, “I’m sure, we would like to hear some of those stories.” Xander laughed, but shook his head nonetheless._

_“No, sorry, we don’t have the time,” he answered, a smile on his lips for the first in awhile, “We have Summer Slam next though. Not to mention, don’t you have enough embarrassing stories already with all the material you’re getting from out little trip into the future.”_

_“Well, yeah,” Colby answered, “But, we’re not going to remember that any of those will happen.”_

_“You won’t remember any of that either,” Xander explained, “It will be wiped from your memory the moment that I place you back in the moment that I originally took you from.”_

_“So, some of this isn’t even set in stone,” Renee asked, looking at Jon hopefully._

_“I wouldn’t have been able to take you on this trip if the timeline wasn’t set,” Xander answered, sparing the blonde only a glace, “There is no stopping this timeline now, there is just living it or witnessing it_

_“What does that even mean,” the blonde asked, looking at Xander exasperatedly._

_“It means,” Xander scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance, “That even though time is a very fluid thing, where certain moments move faster or slower than other, a timeline is looked at more like an object of sorts, that one moment in time sets off a string of events and for Jon and Kaylee those specific moments have already taken place to ensure their future together.”_

_“And what were those moments,” Jon asked, looking at the time traveller curiously._

_“For you; dating Renee,” Xander answered, with a shrug looking towards his father, “The moment you and her decided to date or become whatever this string of events was figuratively set into stone. Kaylee’s future was already set in a way the moment that she decided to sign with the THWA and become Christina Rose with a few differences depending on what may or may not have happened with you, but for me to be able to make this little trip and show you these moments, you had to date Renee.”_

_“So, Blondie over here, really only has her relationship with Jon to blame for Jon and Kaylee’s future, would be relationship,” Colby chuckled through the headache that was slowly beginning to surface, “But why are Kaylee’s and Jon’s defining moments different?”_

_“No one really knows,” Xander explained, “One theory is that Jon was always meant to be a wrestler, that no matter where he went in life or what decision he ever made, he was going to become a wrestler, while Kaylee could have had so much potential in other areas of her life that this timeline, the one that we’re all living, couldn’t be somewhat set until she made her choice to pursue wrestling as a career.”_

_“So, if she had become, let’s say a musician,” Joe asked, thinking back to when Kaylee’s father had asked her about singing at some show, “She and Jon never would have met, let alone become something to one another.”_

_“Possibly,” Xander answered, turning to watch the moment that was getting ready to play in front of them._

_“But, what about the rest of us,” Claudio interrupted, making Xander pause the moment before it could continue, “Why are our lives dependent on whether or not their defining moments happen?”_

_“They don’t,” Xander answered, “Only the moments you share with them are set, the rest of your life is defined by your moment which can happen as early as the age of one to as late as the age of fifty.”_

“Happy Birthday Grant, sweetie,” Kaylee chuckled, as she spoke to the toddler on her cell phone, “You have an amazing day with your mommy and daddy and I will see you in a couple of weeks okay. Hi Jenna, yeah, there’s a gift waiting for him at the post office, apparently I sent him so much THWA-WWE merch that it’s too big to deliver to your door. Some of it is signed memorabilia that he won’t appreciate until he’s older, but it’ll be good for him to have it. I’ll try to get someone to pick it up for you on their way to the birthday party. Alright, have a good day and give Grant a big hug for-“

“Girl on a scale of one to ten, you an infinity, babe,” Sami called out, the moment he and Jon had spotted Kaylee in the large crowd at Summer Slam axxess in a pair of shorts and an official ‘Ambrose Stole My Heart’ t-shirt walking towards them while she was talking on her cell phone. As he watched her walked towards them, Sami didn’t understand how the couple in question hadn’t been caught yet with how obvious they were being while out in public. However, he was also sure that it would only be a matter of time before they would be caught and would be forced to the fans the media the truth about their relationship.

“Seriously,” Jon asked, looking at his old friend after he made the cat call with a less than amused look on his face, “My girlfriend, get your own.” Kaylee shook her head in amusement, wrapping her arm around the waist of the WWE champion. She couldn’t help the smile that came across her face as she watched the two men who had known each other since their days in the Independent Circuit interact with one another.

“Hi Sami,” she greeted, before turning to look up at the man, who had his arm circled around her shoulders, a slight pout on his face because she hadn’t greeted him with a kiss first, “Hi Jonny.” Almost instantly, the pout was replaced with a smile as he leaned down to capture her lips with his own. Beside them, Sami couldn’t help, but shake his own head in amusement because even in a crowd of fans that could possibly sell them out to the rest of the world, they weren’t exactly subtle.

“What did I tell you,” Colby chuckled, placing his hand on the shoulder of the current number one contender to the company’s main title, “Being alone with them for an undetermined amount of time is bad for your health. Too much exposure to their _special_ kind of love can cause dry heaving-“

“Projectile vomiting,” Claudio added, as he came to stand between his fellow CZW alumi.

“Poor appetite,” Joe supplied with a chuckle of his own.

“The ability to go blind,” Punk continued, a slight smirk on his face as he wrapped his own arm around his wife as she came to stand beside him.

“And more importantly,” Colby finished, a slight smirk appearing on his face as the couple in question came up for air, “The undeniable need to run in the opposite direction.”

“Ha ha ha,” Kaylee chuckled dryly, “You all think you’re all so, so funny, but just remember this, everything you just said, I wanna do when ever see Punk with April, Joe with Galina or Colby with Saraya-“

“Ah, but, Red, Colby can’t even get a date with Saraya right now because he doesn’t have the balls to ask little Miss Crumpet out for a drink, let alone dinner,” Jon teased, turning to look at Colby with a small smirk of his own. Colby scowled, while the rest of the group laughed loudly not caring who looked in their direction.

“I don’t like any of you right now,” Colby complained, running a hand through his hair, “Plus, I couldn’t even ask her out if I wanted to. I have so much on my plate with Zahra and the baby that could very well be mine, which means that I don’t want Saraya to fall to the wayside because she deserves way better than that. Plus, I think she’s dating that guitarist from that band 5 Seconds of-“

“No, she’s not,” Kaylee corrected before Colby could even finish what he was trying to say, “I mean, I, of all people would know, so they’re not and you need to stop listening to the media; like seriously, you of all people should know not to listen to the media because of the way that they twist things.” Colby looked at the red head in thought for a moment. She was right after all and she would be the one to know.

“So, you’re saying go for it,” Colby asked, looking at her thoughtfully some more. Kaylee stayed quiet for a moment before looking up at Jon, who was looking down at her with the same look she had on her face.

“Wait until this stuff with Zahra is finished,” Kaylee advised, looking at the Shield member warily, “You said it yourself, you don’t want-oh, hey Saraya.”

“Oh, thank God, you’re here, Jon was supposed to call me the moment that he and Sami found you,” Saraya sighed, practically falling into Kaylee’s arms, leaving Jon trying to keep both women standing and on their feet.

“What’s wrong,” Kaylee asked, looking at her British friend with concern, “Don’t tell me that Luke said something completely stupid because I told you, he has a severe problem with foot in the mouth syndrome.”

“Oh no, he didn’t say anything at all,” Saraya assured her, while Colby and Jon looked between the two curiously, “One of my boots is broken and I can’t find a stinkin’ repairman in this city because these stupid personal assistants have me going in so many directions as it is that I don’t even have a moment to myself. And then I remembered that you used to tell me about having to repair your own boots before-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Kaylee chuckled, leaning into Jon’s embrace as she tried to get her friend to calm down the best she could, “Calm down and tell me what you need to tell me very slowly before I smack you across the face.”

“Okay, geez, no need to get violent,” Saraya teased, before taking a large breath, “Remember how you to used to repair your own boots before you could afford to pay for the repairs.” Kaylee nodded, looking at her British friend expectantly.

“Well, I need you to repair my wrestling boots,” Saraya explained, “The airline lost my other suitcase and it won’t get here for another week and by then I’ll be gone, so they’re just sending it to my house in Florida, which means that I don’t have my spare pair and-“

“Alright,” Kaylee chuckled, placing her hands on her friend’s shoulders, “Show me what needs to be done and I’ll have them ready for you for the pay-per-view tomorrow, now take a deep breath and let’s-“

“But, the guys and I all got you ladies a spa day at one of the best spas in the city,” Jon interrupted, pouting at the red head in the arm, who smiled up at him, “You have to be at the spa in an hour and if you don’t get there in time you’ll lose your reservations-“

“Jon,” Kaylee interrupted, “It’s okay. I’ve never met a shoe repair that I can’t fix. I’ll see what needs to be done for Saraya’s boots, and if I’m correct in guessing what repair needs to be made, we’ll be at the spa with fifteen minutes to spare. Now, let’s see what’s wrong with sole, Saraya.” The group of friends chuckled, as Kaylee leaned up to kiss Jon for the second time before turning to Saraya motioning for her to lead the way, the rest of the girls following in their wake.

“Galina will need you to pick her up from the hotel,” Joe called, causing Kaylee to throw her thumb up in the air at him signifying that he had been heard.

“God, I love that woman,” Jon sighed, causing all of the men to roll their eyes at him.

* * *

 

“So,” Brie sighed, as all of the women leaned back in their spa chairs as the spa attendants polished their nails and scrubbed their feet, “Have you and Jon said those three little words yet?” Kaylee opened one of her eyes and looked at the twin to her right. From the moment that she had told Brie just how serious she and Jon were getting, she would not give up on if the couple had exchanged those special words or not.

“It’ll happen when it happens, Brie,” Kaylee sighed, closing her eyes once more.

“Why do you always say that,” Brie asked, looking at the Bombshell out of the corner of her eye, “In my experience, you need to say those three little words first because if you don’t, he’ll never say them.”

“In my experience, Brie, if I say those three little words first, I always get hurt,” Kaylee answered, looking towards Saraya with a funny look on her face, “I’m just going to let Jon say it first and then I won’t have to worry about any of my past experiences coming back to haunt m-“

“If he’s anything like Joe, and seeing how close those two are, I’m sure he will be,” Galina interrupted, a slight smile on her face, “You’re going to have to say it first, honey, otherwise you’ll be waiting forever for that man to say it. You know what his childhood was like…” As Galina trailed off, Kaylee looked down at her lap. No, she didn’t know what Jon’s childhood was like and she was still holding out hope for him to tell her about it.

“I had to say it first too,” April added, “And all Phil did was look at me and blink. I’m sure if you tell Jon, you’ll be extremely happy that you did. We can all see that you love each other and there will be nothing for you to worry about.” Kaylee looked around at the other woman and sighed. They were right and she knew it.

“What do you ladies suggest then,” Kaylee asked, contemplating how she could tell her man how she truly felt about him.

“Well,” Brie started, “I think the best thing that you can do is just come out and tell him. If Bryan’s right about Jon, you won’t regret it at all.”

* * *

 

The moment Jon walked through the door, a smile crept onto his face as he saw Kaylee standing out in the warm Los Angeles hair, her red hair shimmering from the moonlight. She looked so peaceful as he came to stand behind her, wrapping his large arms around her waist.

“Hi Red,” he whispered to her, pressing a kiss to the spot right behind her ear before spotting the champagne sitting in the ice bucket between the two chairs, “What’s with the champagne? Some kind of special

“No occasion, Jon, sit, please,” Kaylee asked, motioning to the two chairs that sat on the balcony beside her, “I have something I need to say and-“

“Red,” Jon asked, looking at her suspiciously, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Jonny, just let me get through this okay? You know after everything that happened with Sidney, I promised myself that I wasn’t going to let myself get hurt again,” Kaylee started, but Jon went to interrupt her, she placed her finger against his lips, allowing her to finish, “And to make sure that I would never get I told myself that I needed to have a few rules. One of those rules being that if a had something to hide, he wasn’t worth my time. But, Jon-“

“Kaylee,” Jon interrupted despite her reluctance to let him, “I told you that I‘m not ready to talk about it. This isn’t easy for me to tell someone, let alone someone that won’t understand it. You, you got this apple pie, picket fence, picture perfect childhood with a mother and father that loved you and your brother with everything that they had and would have done everything for you both. You just won’t get it ever and if you can’t understand that it’s not easy for me to open up about that, maybe you’re not worth my time either.” Kaylee flinched with every word that Jon spoke, tears spilling from her eyes as he spoke.

“Maybe if you had let me finish like I asked you too, you would know that I was trying to tell you that despite you not wanting to share your childhood with me, I am completely and utterly in love with you, you jerk,” Kaylee snapped, tears now streaming down her face. Jon’s jaw dropped, as Kaylee looked up at him with sad brown eyes that made him feel like he had just been punched in the gut. He never wanted to see that kind of look on her face and he was the one to cause it.

“Red,” Jon sighed, going to wrap his arms around her small frame, only for to jump to her feet, her hands up in front of her ready to push him away if she ever felt the need to.

“No, Jon, you, uh, you made your feelings pretty clear and I, uh, I need some to think,” Kaylee explained, looking at him once more with her red rimmed eyes, “I’ll, uh, bunk with Saraya and maybe, I, uh, will see you tomorrow at the pay-per-view.” And with those words, she made her way to the door. Jon grabbed the Canadian by the wrist, and pulling her towards him. Kaylee fell into his chest with wide eyes.

“Shit, Red, I’m sor-” Jon started, but was quickly interrupted by a tear filled kiss on Kaylee’s part.

“Goodnight Jon,” she whispered to him, “And despite what happens tomorrow, whether I see you or not, remember that I love you.” And with those words and another tearful kiss, she left the room.

 “Night Red,” Jon whispered to the door as it closed behind her, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a hard chapter to write with their first ‘I Love You’s and their first fight. Let me know what you think and don’t be shy to let your feelings be known.
> 
> xo


	22. Summer Slam Weekend Part 2

Summerslam Slam Weekend Part 2

**August 13th to 14th, 2016**   
**Staples Centre**   
**Los Angeles, CA**   
**Summer Slam WWE Pay-Per-View**

* * *

 

Jon was exhausted. He barely slept the night before with all the thoughts running through his head of the woman he loved crying her heart out because of something he had said and done, but his mind needed to be on his match tonight. This was work and there was no time for personal feelings when he needed to main event the biggest event of the summer. Plus, he didn't know if the woman who was consuming his every thought was even coming tonight. For all he knew, she could have boarded a plane back to Toronto before he even got out of bed this morning.

"Whoa, man, you look like you didn't get an ounce of sleep," Joe observed, as he came to stand next to his friend, "Where's your better half? Did you keep her up all night-"

"She spent the night with Saraya last night," Jon explained, running a hand over his face as he sipped at the coffee Joe poured for him, "We, uh, we had a fight last night and she thought it would be better to stay there instead of in our room." Joe grimaced at his friend. It was never a good thing when one of the people involved decided that they couldn't stay in the same room with the other.

"Is she coming to the pay-per-view tonight," Joe asked, looking down at his friend who looked completely and utterly miserable with himself, "My mom is bringing Joelle and Leati to watch the show and I know Joelle is-"

"I don't know, man, she, uh, she said that she needed to, uh, think-"

"Oh, man, that's never good," Joe sighed, running a hand through his own long hair, "When a woman needs time to think-"

"I know, Joe, I know," Jon sighed, "It's never a good thing when they need time to think, but I really screwed up man."

"You didn't screw up, Jon, you just didn't let me finish before you jumped to conclusions," a female voice said behind them. Jon's head instantly went up at the sound of the voice. Looking up at the red head that was standing behind him with her hands twisting together. Her eyes were still as red as they had been when she had left their hotel room, but Jon thought she still looked extremely beautiful.

"Red, I'm sorry," Jon started, taking a step towards her as Joe looked on, "I, I didn't know what you were saying and you know me, Red, when I'm backed into a corner I come out swinging. I thought you were giving me some kind of ultimatum and I-"

"I would never do that to you," Kaylee interrupted, looking up at him with a slight smile, "You get to choose what you want to tell me and when you want to tell me. I told you that I would wait as long as it took for you to tell me." Jon smiled at her again taking another step towards her. He was happy to see that Kaylee wasn't taking steps away from him.

"What about your rules," he asked her, smiling as he took yet another step towards her.

"Rules were meant to be broken," she replied, smiling as she took her own step towards Jon, so that they were standing toe to toe with one another, "A good friend told me that if the right guy ever came along that there was no wall that I could build that he couldn't climb to get inside my heart."

"Who told you that?"

"Saraya," Kaylee chuckled, looking towards the blue and raven haired Diva that was over in the corner watching the couple carefully as they continued to talk, "I forgot she is probably the worst person to go to when you're looking for just a little bit of sympathy. That's probably for the best though..."

"Why do you say that," Jon asked, looking at the red head in front of him curiously.

"Because I wouldn't be here if she didn't talk, well more like yell at me into staying," Kaylee chuckled, "She can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be." Jon nodded and looked down at the Canadian wanting desperately to wrap her up in his arms and kiss the living dayligjts out of her. Be wanted to show her just how much he loved her, never getting the chance to do so the night before.

"Red about what you said last night," Jon started.

"We don't have to talk about that, Jon," Kaylee assured him, smiling up at him even though he could see that it was killing her inside to do so.

"No, I have to say this because I've been meaning to tell you for awhile," Jon explained, pulling Kaylee's hands into his own as he began to search his pockets, "Look, Red, there was a lot of things that went wrong in my life, but you will never be one of them."

"Jon, what are you..."

"Hold on, Red, don't do what I did and let me get this out," Jon chuckled, as he pulled a ring out of his pocket and held it for her, "Now this, isn't an engagement ring as you can see, but it's with this ring that I promise you that I will always keep your feet warm, your water bottle cold and to always answer your phone calls because I love you." Kaylee's eyes filled with tears as she smiled up at him. Her smile growing with every word he said.

"Jon," Kaylee breathed, wiping at the tears that were threatening to fall, "I love you too." Jon slipped the ring onto her finger, smiling as Kaylee gasped at how beautiful it was. He had spoken to Jen about the kind of jewellry Kaylee would like and they had decided on a simple, silver ring with a phrase engraved.

"Be true to your dreams," Kaylee read as she looked down at the ring, "Thank you, Jon, really you didn't have to."

"No, I did," Jon argued, smiling at her as she continued to look at her new ring, "I also thought it would help you next week when you-" Kaylee looked up at him with the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen on her face and a sense of pride went through him knowing that he had been the one who put it there.

"Jonny," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him, "Thank you, I love it."

"Well, now that's all said and done," Joe chuckled, "Are you two ready to go public?" Both Kaylee and Jon looked at each other and then looked back at Joe with a look that clearly said what they were both thinking.

"I'm going to take that as a no," Joe chuckled, "You know what I just don't get either one of you. You have this amazing moment and Kaylee, you now have this beautiful ring on your finger and you're both going to keep living this secret to the media and the fans."

"Joe," Kaylee chuckled, leaning into Jon's embrace, "The people who matter already know. I don't care if we're lying to the media or to the fans because I will bet you all of the money left on my contract with the THWA that their opinion on us still won't matter once we tell them." Joe looked at her with a bemused expression on his face.

"Yeah man, those people don't matter. The people who know are the people that matter and that's it," Jon agreed, smiling down at Kaylee as she smiled back up at him. Joe continued to look at the couple.

"Yeah and Renee knows that you two are dating," Joe pointed out, "What's stopping her from going to the press or to social media and outing you both." Kaylee shook her head.

"A little thing called a civil action lawsuit called Toronto Harbor Wrestling Association v. Paquette," Kaylee explained, "You see when Ms. Paquette jumped ship in 2012 to work here, and broke the confidetiality agreement that she signed upon her release from THWA, the Board took her to court."

"Why doesn't anybody know about this," Joe asked, looking at the red head in surprise, "This would have been all over the dirt sheets or-"

"All parties agreed that we would never speak of it to the press, but there was no actual written agreement," Kaylee explained, "If she goes to the press with the story about Jon and I, I am dully within my rights to go to the press and give them an exact account of the court proceedings. She'll be the one with a tainted reputation because everyone will know just how much a traitor she truly is."

"That's the story behind it," Jon asked, looking at his girlfriend in disbelief, "That's why you don't like each other."

"No, the reason I don't like her is because when she broke that confidentiality agreement, Jenn and I had to give up what would have been a record breaking title reign as the Bombshell Tag Team Champions," Kaylee explained, "She messed with my career and that's just something you do not do."

"Kaylee," screamed a small bundle of joy that went running at the red head at top speed, "You're here."

"Of course, I'm here sweetie," Kaylee chuckled as both she and Jon caught the little girl as she jumped into their arms, "I promised that I would paint your nails the next time I saw you and I wouldn't miss that for the world."

* * *

 

When it was time for the main event to start, Joelle was sitting on Kaylee's lap with her head in the crook the red head's neck. She was halfway ready to fall asleep, but she wanted to see her favourite uncle go head to head with the man that had been bothering him, her daddy and her uncle Colby for weeks and weeks. Joelle, Galina and Kaylee all proudly wore their Shield T-Shirts, while they waited for the main event to start.

"Thank you for doing my nails again," Joelle said tiredly, looking down at the blue and black nails with tiny little silver shields on them, "Do you like them 'Lina?" Galina leaned over to look at the nails for the hundredth time since Joelle had seen the special design that Kaylee had painted on them.

"Very nice," the young mother responded, smiling at her step-daughter brilliantly, "But, we're going to have to paint gold crowns on them next week when we go and see Kaylee at her pay-per-view."

"Oh, you're coming to see me," Kaylee chuckled, squeezing the small girl in her arms slightly as Joelle laughed.

"Yeah, Daddy said that we're going so we can say that we were there when you grabbed the title and re-retained it from your evil former friend," Joelle cheered, looking at Kaylee with the widest eyes that she had ever seen on the girl and it was that look that completely broke her heart. She knew that countless other girls were vounting on her to keep the title, to show them that what goes around really does go back around, but she would have to let them down at least until she won the title back. Joelle was the one little girl that she didn't want to let down.

"Well, I think I'll be just fine knowing that you, my favourite little dark soldier, will be watching in the audience," Kaylee chuckled, holding Joelle tighter to her chest, "Title or no title, I'll just be happy that you and the rest of our crazy backstage family is there."

"But, it would be really cool if you kept the title, right, Kaylee," Joelle asked, looking at the red head with the same wide eyes that had already broken her heart knowing she would have to let her down.

"It would be, but who knows right," Kaylee shrugged, a tight smile on her lips, "Maybe evil needs to win every once in awhile to remind us how strong the light really is. Do you get what I'm saying Joelle?"

"That even if Cassie wins next Sunday that you will win in the long run," Joelle answered, looking up at Kaylee with a look that clearly told the red head that she understood exactly what she was trying to say. She didn't want Joelle walking into Sun, Sand & Slams with her heart set on Kaylee keeping that title when the decision had already been made that it wouldn't happen.

"Alright, Miss Jojo," Galina chuckled, "Your uncle Jon's match is set to start in the next few minutes and I'm sure Kaylee would like to-"

"It's okay, 'Lina," Kaylee interrupted, smiling at the woman beside her, "She's fine where she is."

_**"These two men knew each other a long time ago," Michael Cole explained, as Dean Ambrose climbed into the ring glaring at the man who was standing opposite him, "And this match has become extremely personal. Soloman Crowe has made it his mission in life to end Ambrose's title reign."** _

_**"Both men are extremely crazy," JBL continued, looking between the two men in the ring, "It took almost the entire roster to seperate them last week after the contract signing."** _

"So, I heard about the fight that you and Jon had," Galina started, her eyes leaving the screen the moment that the referee held the title high above his head, "Did it have something to do with our conversation at the spa yesterday?" Kaylee turned to look at Galina, while Joelle jumped off of her lap and took up residence in front of the monitor.

"A little, but it was mostly an issue with miscommunication," Kaylee explained, her eyes now trained on the television as she spoke, "But, the trend still stands everytime I try to say those three little words first, I get hurt."

"He won't hurt you like the others, Kay," Galina assured the red head, "He may say the wrong thing and he definitely has the same issue as your brother with foot in the mouth syndrome, but he'll always do right by you amd will never ever hurt you intentionally."

"Yeah, I can see that," Kaylee agreed, smiling as Jon got the upper hand in the match, "He tried to apologize almost immediately once he realised the miscommunication. Jon is the most amazing guy, I have ever had the chance to date."

"Do you think he's the one?"

"He could be," Kaylee answered, a smile on her lips as she watched Joelle jumped to her feet in celebration that Jon had once again won his match, but just as she turned away from the monitor, Sami grabbed his friend by the back of his head and threw him back down onto the mat. Instantly, Jon began to fight back and the end of the pay-per-view descended into choas as the two men began to brawl.

_**"There was no way that Crowe was going to let Ambrose walk out of this arena tonight if he lost," Cole explained as the crowd watched Triple H come running down the ramp calling for the rest of the roster to follow him.** _

_**"We need to seperate with them," Jerry observed, "These two men are going to kill each other if we don't." The rest of the roster descended on the ring and made to seperate the two men as the pay-per-view finished.** _

"Go," Galina chuckled, as Kaylee bit her lip in anticipation as she waited for Jon to make it to the back, "He'll want to see you." After hugging Joelle goodbye, Kaylee took off as fast as her feet could carry her. She couldn't wait to see him, especially now that their little fight had blown over.

"Red," Jon called, as he saw her running towards him. Kaylee's smile instantly brightened the moment she saw him. Running at the champion top speed, Kaylee jumped into Jon's arms wrapping her legs around his waist as she captured his lips with her own.

"Seriously," Sami groaned, "Why do the two of you always insist on excessive amounts of public displaus of affection?" Jon chuckled into the kiss as they both pulled away from one another.

"Love you, Jonny, always and forever."

"Love you too, Red, forever and for always," Jon chuckled in response as they both heard Sami pretend to gag behind them.

"That's cute," Kaylee giggled, "Where did you come up with that?"

"I don't know," Jon shrugged, smirking down at the woman in his arms, "It just felt like the right thing to say. Now, why don't you and I go grab my bag and have our own private celebration back at the hotel?"

_"You almost mucked that one up, Jon," Joe chuckled, as Jon took in the scene in front of them the best you could, "Too bad you won't remember this happening because I don't think you'll want to live through that experience again." Jon looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye, a slight smile on his lips._

_"I just want to know where that always and forever thing came from," Colby asked, looking towards Xander, "Do they say that from whatever time you come from?"_

_"Oh yeah," Xander answered, "They've been saying it for as long as I've known them. It's kind of their thing." Jon shook his head as all of the guys started teasing him, but the only thing he cared about was the fact that he would one day have a woman who was conpletely and utterly in love with him for his good qualities and for his bad qualities._

_"So," Jon started, turning towards Xander with a solemn look on his face._

_"Yeah, it's Sun, Sand & Slams next," Xander said, answering the unasked question, "Think you're ready?"_

_"No," Jon answered, sensing disaster was headed their way, "But, I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, ladies and gentlemen, two chapters in less than twenty-four hours and just two chapters to go before this mysterious event. Any theories on what may happen still running around? And don't think I forgot about that bet between Jenn and Kaylee, it'll be happening soon.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	23. A Hartful Tribute - Sun, Sand & Slams Part 1

A Hartful Tribute  
(Sun, Sand & Slams Weekend Part 1)

**August 20** th to 21st, 2016  
Rogers Arena  
Vancouver, BC  
Sun, Sand & Slams THWA Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

"You almost mucked that one up, Jon," Joe chuckled, as Jon took in the scene in front of them the best you could, "Too bad you won't remember this happening because I don't think you'll want to live through that experience again." Jon looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye, a slight smile on his lips.

"I just want to know where that always and forever thing came from," Colby asked, looking towards Xander, "Do they say that from whatever time you come from?"

"Oh yeah," Xander answered, "They've been saying it for as long as I've known them. It's kind of their thing." Jon shook his head as all of the guys started teasing him, but the only thing he cared about was the fact that he would one day have a woman who was completely and utterly in love with him for his good qualities and for his bad qualities.

"So," Jon started, turning towards Xander with a solemn look on his face.

"Yeah, it's Sun, Sand & Slams next," Xander said, answering the unasked question, "Think you're ready?"

"No," Jon answered, sensing disaster was headed their way, "But, I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?”

“Well,” Xander chuckled, “We could skip it, and just move onto the aftermath, but I would advise against doing so.”

“Why,” Jon asked, looking at the man of many mysteries curiously. This man was hiding something from him, but he had no idea what. Something inside him told him that it had to do with Kaylee and whatever may happen at the ending of this TLC match that she was supposed to have, but he didn’t want to dwell on that thought. Almost anything could go wrong in a TLC match and the mere thought of it happening then made him inwardly cringe.

“The memories that would follow deal with this specific event exactly, and you would be unaware of some very big milestones that are involved with it,” Xander explained, “It’s this event that, you, uh, well you, uh, why don’t I just show you what happens?”

No one knew what to expect upon entering the Rogers Arena that Saturday morning with their backstage passes hanging firmly around their necks. Kaylee had assured Jon the night before they had boarded their plane that she would meet them the moment that she was finished rehearsing whatever she had to rehearse for, but she had also told Jon that it could and would probably take awhile, so they shouldn’t even wait for her to come and pick them all up and just make their way to the arena.

“Wow, that’s loud,” Brie commented, covering her ears slightly. The twin was right, the music was almost deafening in the arena with nothing to absorb the sound, which was probably why Joelle’s backstage pass had been accompanied with headphones that were almost twice the size of her head. Jon was about to agree with the twin when they turned into the audience seating and saw on the large stage, the red head they were looking for.

“Alright, Jess, play the video,” she called, making them all turn and look up at the Titantron that was usually a staple at the weekly Wednesday Night Fights episode where an interview was set to play.

**“** **What makes me a strong champion, Sam,** **”** **Christina contemplated, running a hand through her signature red hair as she looked at the interviewer in front of her as the camera looked,** **“** **Believe it or not, it** **’** **s my family; the great-grandmother that climbed the Berlin Wall time and time again to help people escape, the grandfather that watched his father get shot in the head and the grandmother that survived getting hit by not one car, but two. It** **’** **s the grandmother, who raised five children on her own and lived in a woman** **’** **s shelter for an undetermined amount of time. It** **’** **s these members along with my parents that give me the strength to walk into that TLC match on Sunday and face the woman I once called a friend; that I once thought of as a sister. Cassie V will have to pry this title from my cold, dead hands, because that is the only way she** **’** **ll be taking it from me.** **”**

“Ladies and gentlemen, here is your Bombshell Champion, Christina Rose and 5 Seconds of Summer with Kelly Clarkson’s Catch My Breath,” Kaylee’s friend Scoot introduced, as a melody began to play and Kaylee was found with a single spot light. The small group of WWE Superstars and Divas were enthralled with how at home their friend looked up on that stage standing beside her brother as they performed together.

“Addicted to the love, I’ve found. Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud,” Kaylee sang as she stood back to back with her brother, “Making time for the ones that count…” Jon watched enthralled as Kaylee got caught up in the music that her brother and the rest of the band was playing as she danced around the stage. On the Titantron behind her, a slide show made up of pictures of people in her life that meant the most to her played.

“Amazing isn’t it,” Jenn whispered, coming to stand beside him, as the performance caught the attention of almost everyone that had the fortune to watch. Jon nodded and watched as she took her time to dance around with each member, but also took the time to give each word she sang their own meaning.

“You help me see the beauty in everything,” Kaylee continued. As she continued the song, their small group made their way towards the stage, seeing themselves in pictures that they had taken over the past few months. Jon was even in the slide show, though the picture that had been chosen was the most modest of the ones that had been taken.

“Who made the slide show,” Joe asked, turning to look at Jenn as she watched her best friend with a smile, “I’m Joe by the way.”

“Jenn,” the blonde introduced, “And she did. Some of those rides to the next town can pretty long, so she’ll sit and make herself photo albums when she has the time or she’ll go over her promos or she’ll practice. You have no idea how many times I’ve heard this song since she got the okay from the higher ups.”

“I can only guess,” Joe chuckled, lifting Joelle up into his arms as she began to swing her arms from side to side as the song began to pick up in tempo slightly, “This little one is Joelle-“

“And you’re Ronnie G,” the girl gasped, looking at the blonde with the same excitement that she did when she first met Kaylee back in April, “You’re Christina Rose’s best friend and you held the Tag Titles for almost three hundred days before losing them to-“

“And Kaylee was right, you are a very smart little girl,” Jenn chuckled, smiling at the small girl, “She’ll be done in a moment, but she’s got a couple more things that need to be done before she gets to leave for a few hours.”

“That was amazing, baby,” Jon chuckled, as Kaylee leaped off of the stage into his arms the moment she finished the last song that she was going to be singing for the Owen Hart Tribute Show, “I had no idea you could sing like that. I mean, wow, you, uh, wow.” Kaylee chuckled and shook her head, as Jon placed her feet on the ground.

“I sing all the time in the shower, you big lug,” Kaylee laughed, as she playfully pinched his cheek, “Were you really blaming all of that talent on the fact that I was in the bathroom?”

“Well, Red, you have to admit, almost everyone sounds like a professional when they’re singing in the bathroom,” Jon chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist as he led her over to where the rest of their group was sitting and watching the other acts that were going to be a part of the show, “And to think we could have entered a karaoke contest and won with a set a pipes like yours.” Kaylee laughed as she went around and hugged the rest of her guests. She couldn’t believe that the WWE had allowed all of them the weekend off to come and support her in the match that would change the course of her feud with Hailey for the rest of the year.

“I can’t believe you all could make it,” Kaylee chuckled, as Saraya squeezed her tight. The only person besides Jon that she wasn’t going to be holding the title at this time on Monday morning was the Brit and she couldn’t be happier to have her there to see the match. There was no doubt in her mind that the hug was meant to remind her that no matter what happened the following night, they would all still love her.

“We wouldn’t miss this match for the world,” Brie answered, as she hugged the champion as well, “I mean, you’re getting the chance to compete in a TLC match for your title. We would kill for opportunities like that.”

“Come to work for the THWA-“

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jon chuckled, placing his hand over Kaylee’s mouth playfully, “I don’t think the McMahons would take too kindly to you trying to steal their Divas away from them. Maybe when their contracts run out-“

“No, Bryan and I are hopefully going to be parents by the time my contract runs out with the WWE,” Brie interrupted with a shake of her head, “I don’t think I’d want to do all that travelling with a child, especially in a country that I’m not all that familiar with.”

“Then, come work in the creative department,” Kaylee suggested, “Pretty much all of the writers are former wrestlers that are too injured or too much of an insurance nightmare to work in the ring anymore. It’s why a lot of the fans love our storylines, we, oh, alright; I’ll stop talking about work.” For the past couple of minutes, Jon had been looking at her with this look on his face that clearly told her, the last thing he wanted to talk about was work even though they were in her place of work.

“So, what else are you going to be involved in tonight,” Bryan asked, looking around at all of the other members of the roster that were getting ready for their acts or their parts in the show, “What is this show anyway?”

“I just have a song with my brother and then another with Richard, but that’s just dancing,” Kaylee explained, as she leaned into the arms of her boyfriend, “And this is the Owen Hart Tribute Show, but it’s more of a charity show. All of the profits go to the Owen Hart Foundation, but some of the roster chooses to forego our paychecks in favour of a donation to our favourite charities.”

“Kaylee and I donate our checks to Operation Smile,” Jenn explained, looking around at the group, “She used to split hers between Operation Smile and the Thalessemia Foundation of Canada, but-“

“That is a story for another time,” Kaylee said, looking at her friend for a moment to silence her, “But, I think this little cutie wants to go and meet some of the other girls, but before I take her, I just want to-“ Before she even finished her sentence, Kaylee grabbed Joe by his shoulder and spun him around. Getting him down onto his knees, Kaylee twisted both of Joe’s large arms tightly behind his back and placed her knee right in between his shoulders. Joe groaned out in pain.

“I thought you forgot,” he complained, shaking his head as he tried to fight through the pain. All of the pressure that she was putting on his back made it feel like she was successfully pulling his arms out of their sockets just so she could whack him with them.

“Oh, I don’t forget, Joe, now be a good little boy and tap,” Kaylee chuckled, pulling on his arms more, as she took her knee out from between his shoulders and replaced it with her the heel of her stilettos. Joe gasped as the pain intensified. Behind him, he could hear his own daughter calling for him to tap as his wife laughed at how a woman almost half his size was making him feel like his entire body was on fire.

“Come on, Joe, just-“

“No, don’t,” called the blonde friend of the woman that was causing him this intense amount of pain, “Don’t think about the pain. It’s not that bad if you don’t think about it. She’s done all she can do-“

“Oh really, Jenn,” Kaylee challenged, “You really think that’s all I can do.” Joe could only let Kaylee manipulate him face down on the arena floor, where all of her weight was on her back as she now placed both of her knees into the space between his shoulder, leaving all of her weight on his back.

“Do you give now, Joe,” Kaylee challenged a hint of humor in his face. Joe nodded, trying to tap his hand against her wrist, showing the red head that he gave up. Letting the large Samoan go, Kaylee turned to her best friend smugly holding out her hand, waiting for the pay day as Colby laughed at Joe, who could only glare at his friend.

“You know what,” Joe said, looking between the red head and the blonde, “I will double whatever she’s paying you, if you make him tap.” Colby instantly stopped laughing and made a run for it, with the five foot four (five foot seven in the heels she was wearing) following behind him.

“This isn’t fair,” he screamed at the group from a few rows away, but not a single one of them made a move to help him.

* * *

 

It was pouring rain as Kaylee and Jon walked back to their hotel room after The Owen Hart Tribute Show that evening. Jon's arm was slung across Kaylee's shoulder as she held the red and white umbrella over their hands. The weather was considered normal for the city, but it almost seemed like Mother Nature was crying with how hard the rain was falling.

"Did you have fun tonight," Kaylee asked, looking up at Jon as they waited for the light to tell them that it was safe to cross.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "You were amazing too, Red. I know, I already told you that earlier, but you really were amazing. You looked like you just got lost in your performance and I think it was honestly, the best one of the night and no, I'm not just saying that.." Kaylee leaned up and kissed his cheek, making the smile on his face widen even more than it already had. The two continued to walk back to the hotel room in silence, the only sound between them was the sound of falling rain.

"You liked the song right," Kaylee asked, biting her lip softly, "I mean I was kind of iffy about it all and Mikey and Luke were always trying to mess me up during rehearsals and-" Jon cut her off. Grabbing her face, he captured her lips with his own effectively silencing the red head's after the fact nervous rant before she could even truly get started. Smiling into the kiss, Kaylee allowed the blonde man to deepen it. No one was out this last late night or in this kind of weather, so it was nice to be able to kiss him in public when no one else could see them.

As the kiss continued, Kaylee arms found their way around Jon's neck, as his lowered to grip her waist. The couple was so involved with the kiss that neither one of them noticed that Kaylee's grip on the umbrella, the only thing protecting them from the onslaught of rain, was going slack. Without realising what she was doing, Kaylee dropped the umbrella and ran her fingers through the hair on the back of Jon's neck.

They didn't care that were suddenly soaked to the bone because of the usual Vancouver rain or that they were likely to get sick from standing out in the pouring rain. They just cared about the fact that they were together in that moment showing one another just how much they loved each other. Kaylee smiled into the kiss despite having rain pouring down her face and down her back. Slowly, she pulled away gasping for breath.

"Well, this is a first," she giggled, running her fingers through Jon's soaking wet hair, not bothering to pick up the umbrella that was sitting at her feet.

"What's a first," Jon asked, leaning his forehead against hers as he shot her a dazzling, dimple filled smile, his lips swollen from their kiss.

"Kissing in the rain," she explained, smiling at him with the same swollen red lips, "That's a first."

"Well-"

"What are you two doing," yelled Joe from the SUV that had driven up beside them, "Its pouring cats and dogs and you two are kissing? You've got a pay-per-view tomorrow, Kaylee, that thing you're going to want to do is get sick."

"Mind giving us a lift then," Jon chuckled, "If you're so worried about her, maybe you should help us get to the hotel?"

"Why were you walking back to the hotel anyway?"

"Thought it would be romantic," Jon answered, with a slight chuckle as he wrapped a drenched arm around Kaylee's shoulders, "Didn't account for the rain."

"Alright, get in, you look like a pair of drowned rats," Joe answered, waving at them to get in the car.

"More like a drowned rat and raccoon," Jon whispered, picking up the umbrella. Kaylee laughed in response, remembering that amazing New Years Eve together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, three chapters in under forty-eight hours and we’re officially at Sun, Sand & Slams. Any last minute theories on what this mysterious incident could be? Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	24. A Concrete Fall - Sun, Sand & Slams Part 2

A Concrete Fall   
(Sun, Sand & Slams Weekend Part 2)

**August 20** th to 21st, 2016  
Rogers Arena  
Vancouver, BC  
Sun, Sand & Slams THWA Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

The next morning when Jon woke up, he realised that it was still early. The alarm that Kaylee had set before climbing into bed next to him hadn’t gone off yet and she was still nestled close to him under the blankets that she had practically pulled up over her head. If someone were to unceremoniously walk into their shared hotel room right now, the only indicator that Kaylee was even there was a tuft of visible red hair that could just be seen on the pillow.

“Red,” Jon whispered, nudging her gently, “Red.”

“No,” Kaylee whined, turning away from him as she burrowed herself farther into the hotel pillows that she had piled on the bed earlier in the week, “Too early.” Jon chuckled and rolled over to wrap his arms around her frame as he nuzzled his head into her neck.

“You got to get up, Red,” he whispered in her ear, earning another groan from the woman in his arms, “Come on the alarm’s going to go off soon and it’s the pay-per-view today.”

“What pay-per-view,” Kaylee asked, feigning confusion, “I don’t what you’re talking about. I’m not a wrestler, I’m just a normal person on the street that…what do normal people do? I’ve been so busy that I can’t even remember anymore what it feels like to be normal and not have every moment of your day scheduled out for interviews and photo shoots.” Jon chuckled as he reached over and turned off the alarm the moment it started beeping annoyingly loud for six o’clock in the morning.

“You’ll have a normal schedule again soon,” he reminded her, as he replaced his arm back around her, “No more champion duties or appearances that need to be taken care of and made, you’ll just have a normal schedule that will hopefully allow you-“

“I’ll get to sleep in again,” Kaylee cheered sleepily, “You know what, I take back what I said about wanting to keep the championship. Hailey can have the championship; I don’t want it anymore, because I just want to be able to sleep for what feels like the first time in months.”

“Have you thought about taking time off,” Jon asked, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck again, “Come travel with me for a bit, while you rest that pretty little body of yours.”

“I can’t,” Kaylee whined, “I mean, I would love to; travelling with you sounds wonderful even if I would have to travel with Colby during that time as well, but I can’t. I still have that re-match at _Bloodshed_ in October and then, who knows what they’ll do between now and then. I could win the championship back or this feud with Hailey goes until _Holiday Mayhem_ in December, maybe even longer if they throw Jenn in there with us. Sometimes I wish you and I could just be normal people with normal schedules, you know?”

“It would drive you crazy, Red,” Jon chuckled, kissing the spot behind her ear gently, “You don’t like not having anything to do. You like being busy.”

“But, I like sleep more,” Kaylee playfully whined turning to face Jon slightly, “Can you call Ron and just say that I forfeit? Tell him, I’m sick or that I can’t compete because I have a headache…no, don’t do that. I’ll get up.” Jon chuckled, as Kaylee pulled the covers off of her body, but made no move to actually get up out of the bed and away from his embrace.

“Am I moving yet,” she asked, her eyes closed. Jon chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

“Nope and you better get moving, you told me that we need to be at the arena for a call time of eight o’clock,” Jon recounted for the red head that still made no move to start getting ready for the day. Kaylee groaned at the reminder of the early call time for the pay-per-view. She hated how early the call times were on pay-per-view Sundays. There may now only be five a year, but their call times were ridiculous; _Harbor Wars_ and _Sun, Sand & Slams_ being the worst of them having the call time being twelve hours before the actual pay-per-view was set to start.

“Ugh,” Kaylee groaned, rolling out of the hotel bed and onto her feet, “Alright, you can sleep a little bit more if you want to, but I got to shower and get dressed. I probably look like the raccoon from last night.” Jon chuckled and came to sit on the edge of the bed, grabbing Kaylee’s hands in both of his; he pulled her towards him, so that she was standing between his legs.

“Very cute and tired raccoon,” he chuckled, kissing her gently on the lips, “Now, get going. We’re going to need lots of coffee. Joelle isn’t going to let you out of her sight for a moment if she can help it. She wouldn’t shut up about it the entire ride here.”

“She’s excited,” Kaylee laughed, wrapping her arms around Jon’s neck, “I can’t blame the kid, but you’re right, we’re both going to need lots and lots of coffee. If you thought the dress rehearsals for _Harbor Wars_ were bad, just wait until you see the ones for _Sun, Sand & Slams_.” Jon chuckled as Kaylee reluctantly pulled away from him and made her way towards the bathroom.

“Are you going to have a chance to talk today at all,” he asked, as he fell back against the bed as he listened to the shower start.

“I don’t know, maybe,” Kaylee answered, “It depends on how long the interviews, the photo shoots and the dress rehearsal for my entrance take, but I should get the chance to talk even if it might be for five minutes. Why?”

“Don’t worry about it right now,” Jon answered, as Kaylee walked out of the bathroom in just his t-shirt, “You just worry about giving your fans a match they can remember for the rest of their lives.” Kaylee smiled at him before blowing him a kiss.

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Red.”

* * *

 

Jon sat in catering with the rest of their small WWE group, watching as Bombshells and Superstars were pulled in every direction imaginable. It was amazing that some of them even got the chance to eat or relax before their match with everything that the stagehands and personal assistants had them doing in order to get ready for the pay-per-view. The moment that Jon and Kaylee had arrived with her brother and her parents, Kaylee was pulled off in one direction at the same time that a personal assistant began chattering at her about the schedule for the day. They hadn’t even seen her in a couple hours. In fact the last time, they saw her she was going over her entrance for the match.

“She should be coming this way soon,” Luke said, putting his phone back in his pocket as the rest of the group turned to look at him, “She’s just gone through hair, make-up and wardrobe and she just did a joint interview with Hailey, so she should be able to have five minutes with us before she gets dragged off in another direction for God knows what.” Jon looked down at his watch. It was late in the day and the pay-per-view was set to start in just over an hour. If she didn’t hurry up and get there soon, someone was going to come and take them to their seats.

“Wow, five minutes,” Saraya breathed, “That’s a lot of time to talk to her, what the fuck do they have her doing that she doesn’t have time to talk to her own guests?” Luke shrugged in response, looking around the room to see if he could spot his sister. In her text, she had asked him to keep everyone at the table and not have them running off in every direction. She had something that she wanted them to do and had very little time to have them do it in.

“Here, she comes,” Jon called spotting her red and black snapback before her brother, “And what the, what are you wearing?”

“I haven’t seen that in years,” Alexia said, hugging her daughter, as she looked at the familiar black and gold trench coat with diamond and ruby embroidery her daughter was wearing over her traditional black and red ring gear, “Where’s your belt?”

“Already with the ref, Mom,” Kaylee explained, turning to hug her father, “They figured it would be easier to take the title from me and hang it above the ring during mine and Hailey’s entrances instead of taking time from the actual match to hang it above our heads after we’re both down there.”

“You look gorgeous,” Jon whispered in her ear, as she came to stand beside him, “How long have you had that coat?”

“A few years now,” Kaylee answered with a smile on her face, “I wore it for my first solo _Harbor Wars_ match back in 2011, the company had it made for the zip line entrance. I thought since Hailey and I are kind of making history tonight, I would pull it out for old time’s sake. Anyways, listen because I have very little time to actually do this in before I get dragged off by the guys to do, you know what never mind. Look, I’m wearing this snapback hat out to the ring tonight and I would really like for you all to sign it. Hailey, Jenn, Punk, April and the guys have already signed it, but I want you all to sign it too.” Pulling the hat off of her head and silver permanent marker out from her pocket, she handed them to her father, so he could start them all off.

“Why do you want us to sign it,” Saraya asked, hugging her friend on the side that Jon wasn’t standing on, “I mean, I know this match is huge, but what’s the special occasion?”

“I’m nervous,” Kaylee answered, biting her lip.

“Why are you nervous,” Jon asked, pulling her as close to him as she could get.

“A lot of things can go wrong in this kind of match,” Kaylee explained, still biting her lip, as she watched her brother and his friends each take their turn in signing the hat, “I would feel a lot better if I felt like you were all out there with me and since you can’t walk down to the ring with me due to contracts or due to safety matters…” Kaylee trailed off looking at her brother pointedly, while he avoided looking at her at all.

“You can’t, so the next best thing is to have you all sign this hat,” Kaylee explained, leaning into Jon’ embrace, as he circled his arms around her. The entire group smiled at her as the hat went around the table, each person taking their time to sign it in whatever empty space they found.

“You’ll do amazing,” Jon whispered in her ear, as he signed his signature into her hat, taking the extra time to sign two x’s under it to show her how much he loved her. Placing the hat gently back on her head, Jon kissed her chastely on the lips.

“Do you have a second talk, I need to tell you something,” Jon asked, as he pulled away from her. Kaylee looked up at him for a second and nodded. She knew that the talk would have to take place on her way towards the locker rooms. Nodding, Kaylee waved goodbye to the rest of the group, promising that the moment her match was over she would send someone from security to bring them backstage.

“Now, what did you want to talk about,” Kaylee asked, leading Jon towards the locker room where all of her friends were waiting for her. It was a tradition for them to get together and just talk; talk about things that had nothing to do with work, talk about old memories, hopes for the future, just about anything that let them unwind before their matches.

“Red, you’ve been pretty patient with me about this,” Jon started, catching Kaylee’s hand to turn him towards her, “And you know the thing about my childhood is that…is that not a lot of people who had two loving parents understand that and I want you to understand it because-“

“It’s okay, Jon,” Kaylee assured him, as she adjusted the hat on her head, “I get it, you might not ever be ready to talk about your childhood and I’ve made my peace with that dec-“

“No, Red, y-you’re not listening to me,” Jon stuttered, trying to get through to the stubborn woman in front of him, “I’ve been trying to tell you that I am ready to tell you about this. I want you to know everything about me. You may not understand it, but that’s okay, I just want you to know about it.” A single tear rolled down Kaylee’s cheek as she searched his face for any sign of dishonesty. When she didn’t find any, the happiness she felt began running through her like a hot flame. She never expected Jon to open up about something that affect him so deeply and for so many years.

“Maybe later, we can-“

“Miss Smythe, we need to take your guest to his seat,” a stage hand interrupted, looking at the pair extremely seriously, “And Mr. Hutchison needs to see you in Guerilla." Kaylee looked at Jon helplessly before nodding. Leaning up to kiss Jon on the lips, she ran her thumb along his cheek as she smiled up at him brilliantly.

"We'll talk when I'm done, okay," Kaylee asked, looking at him hopefully. Jon nodded, kissing her one last time before he was taken away by the security detail that had been assigned to the group of WWE Superstars amd Divas.

"Love you," he called to her.

"Love you too, Jon, always and forever."

"Forever and for always," he responded, watching as Kaylee's attention was pulled towards her boss as he made himself out into the crowd of excited fans. Neither one of them realised that, that would the last conversation they would have before disaster would strike.

* * *

 

The moment that the match started everyone could feel this electricity running through them at the sight of two women who had once been as close as sisters were now beating each other to hell and back. With every passing second they were hitting one another with chairs or with ladders; at one point they even attempted to put one another through a table.

“This is amazing,” Joelle gasped, as she watched Kaylee being pushed off of a ladder by her hair. Both of these women were looking to severely injure or kill the other with anything and everything that they could get their hands on.

“Yeah, it is sweetie,” Jon whispered to her, as he fiddled with the red and black snapback in his hands. Kaylee had come out wearing the hat proudly displayed on her head as she made her way to the ring. At the last second, she had turned towards their group, hugging her parents and brother proudly, before handing the hat to Joelle, who looked at Kaylee like she hung both the moon and the stars. Joelle had given it to him the moment that Kaylee stripped off her coat and charged at Hailey with an extreme amount of force.

“Are you nervous, Uncle Jon,” Joelle asked, as she turned to look at him as he watched Kaylee climb to the top rope, attempting to throw her friend through a table on the outside of the ring. She wanted to make it seem impossible for Hailey to stop her from getting the title. And that’s when the unthinkable happen.

Jon could only watch in morbid fascination as the turn buckle the woman he loved was standing on broke free of the ring post and Hailey's unsupported weight sent both girls tumbling to the outside of the ring, letting go of one another to try and free their hands before the moment of impact. The small group made up of the Smythe family and WWE talent couldn't believe their eyes as Kaylee hit her head on the edge of the ring before smacking it again on the surrounding floor; the sound of a loud crack filling their ears.

"Stop," Jon heard one of the referees call through the sound of his heart pounding in his ears as the other four descended on the two women lying on the concrete floor, "Stop the match and get the paramedics down here. NOW!"

_"What the hell just happened," Jon snarled, his eyes not leaving the red headed woman that lay with her eyes closed on the floor unmoving several feet away from him. Xander frowned, his eyes never leaving the Bombshell Champion either. The group watched in silence as the two women were being tended to by several paramedics. They were completely in shock at what they were seeing in front of them. Jon was completely losing control of his emotions._

_"Something went wrong, you'll find out what soon enough," Xander swallowed, his voice shaking, "She, uh, she's going to be fine though."_

_"Fine," Jon repeated, looking at Xander with wide eyes, "Fine? I don't think you saw what I did. Her head just smacked hard against concrete floor with that sickening thud and now, she...she's not conscious, and all you can say is, is that she's going to be fine. You, you take me out of my life and get me to care about this woman that I haven't even met yet and now, you're showing me the day that I lose her to this damn business and you're just going to lie to my face and say she's going to FINE?" Xander flinched at each word that was spat in his face. He should have known that Jon would act like this. He after all had seen the fearful moments that followed several times before._

_"I wouldn't be here if she wasn't going to be okay," Xander snapped back at Jon. The temper that he shared with his father finally getting the best of him._

_"Why?"_

_"Because she's my mother, okay, she's my mom."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, don’t mind me, I’m just going to go hide. Though this is a great accomplishment for me four chapters in less than three days.  
> This was hard to write ladies and gentlemen, but you know it had to be done. And how do you think our little time travelling group with take the news that Colby had been right? Let me know what you think and don’t be afraid to be brutally honest with me, I can take it. Tune in next chapter to see what happens next.  
> xo


	25. A Frightened Man

A Frightened Man

**August 22** nd, 2016  
St. Paul’s Hospital  
Vancouver, BC

* * *

 

_“What the hell just happened,” Jon snarled, his eyes not leaving the red headed woman that lay with her eyes closed on the floor unmoving several feet away from him. Xander frowned, his eye never leaving the Bombshell Champion either. The group watched in silence. They were completely in shock at what they were seeing in front of them. Jon was completely losing control of his emotions._

_“Something went wrong, you’ll find out what soon enough,” Xander swallowed, his voice shaking, “She, uh, she’s going to be fine though.”_

_“Fine,” Jon repeated, looking at Xander with wide eyes, “Fine? I don’t think you saw what I did. Her head just smacked hard against concrete floor with that sickening thud and now, she…she’s not conscious, and you can say is, is that she’s fine. And you; you take me out of my life, my somewhat normal life and get me to care about this woman that I haven’t even met yet. And now, now you’re showing me the day that I lose her to this damn business and you’re just going to lie to my face and say that she’s FINE?” Xander flinched at each that was spat in his face. He should have known that Jon would act like this. He after all had seen the fearful moments that had followed the accident several times before._

_“I wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t going to be okay,” Xander snapped back at Jon; the temper that he shared with his father finally getting the best of him._

_“Why?”_

_“Because she’s my mother, okay, she’s my mom.”_

_Jon looked at Xander wide eyed, as the group gasped in shock at what they had just heard. This man that had been showing them everything that was to come, was the future son of the woman that was now being stretchered onto an ambulance that had entered the arena and what shocked them even more was Jon’s admittance that he was coming to care for this currently unknown woman._

_“She’s…she’s your,” Jon stuttered, his eyes never leaving Xander’s face, “Does that me…mean, I’m your…your…”_

_“Yes,” Xander breathed. As the father and son duo looked at one another, everyone else really took a look at both of them. They had the same build, the same shaped face, the same messed up hair, but Xander had his mother’s complexion and the brown eyes that had originally drawn Jon to Kaylee._

_“And you have to trust me,” Xander continued, looking imploringly at the man who would become his father, “She’ll be fine. This fall, she survives it and she, uh-“_

_“Show me,” Jon demanded, turning away from his future son before anyone else could say anything, “Show me what happens next.” Xander nodded, knowing better than to argue with his father when he got that concerned look in his eye._

Jon sat beside her bed listening to the beeping of the machine, squeezing her limp hand in his own strong one. The sound of her head smacking against the concrete floor was still ringing in his ears, but so was the beeping of the machine showing him that her heartbeat was extremely steady. He had been petrified that she had died before they even got the chance to talk.

Her little brother was sitting on the opposite side, holding her other hand as he tried to hold back the tears in his eyes. Luke had no idea what to do with himself since this was the first time that his sister had been hurt this badly due to her career. Her parents were talking to the doctor that had attended to her upon her arrival out in the hall, but Jon already knew what the doctor was going to say. She’ll be out for months if there was even a possibility for her to return.

“Uh,” Luke started, running a hand through his blonde hair, “Do…do you even know what happened? I mean, I keep trying to go over it in my head and all I can see is her falling and…” He trailed off as Jon took his eyes off of Kaylee’s face for a moment to look towards the younger man before turning to look back at her seemingly peaceful looking face.

“I don’t know, Luke,” he answered, squeezing her hand in his, “I just saw the turn buckle come lose and it snap from underneath them before they even knew what was happening. I saw them fall to the outside just like everybody else. From where I was sitting it looked like Red tried to stop herself, but smacked her head against the ring-“

“And then on the concrete floor which was supposed to be padded,” Luke finished for the wrestler, “Do you think she’ll be okay?” Jon turned to look at Luke once more. Truthfully, he had no idea if she would be. Wrestlers had survived worse sure, but he wasn’t a doctor and he definitely didn’t know the extent of his girlfriend’s injuries. It could just be a bad knock to the head, but there was so many other things that it could and probably would be.

“I think she’ll have a-“

“Doctor Anderson, this is my son, Lukas and my daughter’s boyfriend, Jon,” Alexia introduced, as she and her husband walked back in the room. Jon made to get up from the chair, but Alexia quickly placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. He was fine where he was.

“Boys,” Anderson nodded, looking between the two gentlemen that sat on either side of his patient, “I just got finished telling Mr. and Mrs. Smythe that Kaylee will be just fine, there will be no lasting physical damage once she’s healed, but right now, I do have some major concerns about the injuries that she does have.” Jon turned to look at the doctor, keeping Kaylee’s hand clasped in his own.

“When she wakes up, we’re probably looking at a grade four concussion from the hits to her head. She’s lucky that it wasn’t worse from what the paramedics have noted,” the doctor explained, looking down at the chart in his hands, “This means that she’s looking to be out until December with no to little activity at the latest.” Jon bit his lip. Kaylee wasn’t going to happy to hear that.

“Which means by my estimate, she could be back in the ring this time next year if it wasn’t for the wear on her neck,” the doctor explained, continuing to look down at his chart. Jon looked at the doctor confused. She had gone in for her full physical less than a month ago and no one had ever mentioned any neck issues at all. Yes, she had been complaining about a sore neck from all the travel, but there was never anything that would suggest something worse than that.

“From her health records here, it says that she was in a car accident when she was 20,” the doctor asked, looking towards Alexia and Todd, who nodded in response.

“Yes, she and her friends were coming back from the beach when a driver had run them into the highway barrier, she was cleared of any injuries though. Has been for years, she has to go through bi-monthly x-rays and physicals as a part of her contract with the THWA,” Todd explained, looking at the doctor with his arms crossed. Just like Jon, he was confused. If this neck injury was something that had been plaguing her since she was twenty, the company should have seen or noticed something before now.

“Yes, I see the x-rays are in the file that the THWA has sent over and I’m sure at the time of her last x-ray, it was much too small to notice,” the doctor explained, “But, with the fall she took yesterday, I’m sure that the wear is now starting to show itself, which means that we caught it early enough to do something about it.”

“Are we talking neck fusion,” Jon asked, looking at Dr. Anderson curiously, “Because I got news for you, Doc, she’s got a severe fear of anesthesia. She doesn’t like taking more than one aspirin or allergy pill at a time and forget giving her morphine or any other kind of narcotic because she doesn’t like those either, she’s not going to like it when you suggest putting her out for surgery.” Dr. Anderson looked up at Jon for a moment before turning to look at Alexia and Todd, who both nodded in agreement with him.

“Could that be because of her anxiety,” the doctor asked, looking towards Alexia and Todd, “Because I see it noted here that she has had a repeated prescription for Xanax from the age of sixteen.” Jon looked up at this information. He had absolutely no clue that Kaylee had been taking medication for her anxiety for almost ten years.

“She doesn’t take it,” her father explained, rubbing a hand over his face, “Her anxiety isn’t so bad that she needs to be on constant medication. It’s the odd panic attack every once in awhile, our family doctor prescribed that to her in case she ever needed it. She tried it twice, didn’t like the way it made her feel and just left them. I don’t think she’s used that repeated prescription in years.” The doctor nodded and made note of it on the file he was holding.

“Well, I’ll talk to her when she wakes up,” the doctor started, looking towards the machine that told him all of the red head’s vitals, “Because if she wants to continue wrestling, we’re definitely going to have to take a look at neck fusion. If she wakes up and a nurse or I are not in here just press the call button on her bed and someone will be right in to help.”

“What are we looking at timeline wise here, Doc,” Jon asked, before the doctor could leave the room. Dr. Anderson looked at Jon before looking towards Kaylee.

“A year and a half at the least,” he answered, looking at the red headed wrestler sadly.

“Alright,” Alexia nodded, “Thank you, Dr. Anderson.”

“It’s no problem,” the doctor answered, with a slight smile, “My daughter’s a big fan.”

* * *

 

Jon hit the ignore button on his phone for what felt the millionth time in the last twelve hours. He was sure someone at the WWE was trying to get a hold of him after he had left a message with Carrano explaining just why he couldn’t and wouldn’t make it to the show tonight despite what they wanted. There was no way he was leaving Vancouver until Kaylee had woken up and she was supposed to wake up.

Before leaving for Seattle, the rest of the small WWE group came to visit the hospital to see if maybe she was awake yet. Brie and Saraya looked like they hadn’t gotten any sleep at all, while Joelle looked like she had been crying to her Daddy most of the night. He could only imagine what Joelle was going through right now, having never seen something like that happen to one of her favourite female wrestlers.

“Is she going to get better, Uncle Jon,” Joelle asked him, upon climbing in his lap. Jon just nodded, trying to give the young girl what he assumed to be an assuring smile.

“Of course, she will be,” he told her, “She’s got to get the championship back.” Joelle left the hospital room with a smile on her face, but Jon just hoped that he hadn’t gotten her hopes up only for them to be dashed once more.

Watching Kaylee, Jon couldn’t help, but smile through whatever sadness he was feeling. She had been breathing on her own the entire time, something that the paramedics and even Dr. Anderson were surprised at, but if there was one person stubborn enough to defy the odds, it was the woman that he loved. Bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed it.

“Come on, Red,” he whispered to her, holding her hand close to his chest now, “Come on, Red, you gotta wake up. You gotta wake up for your Mom, your Dad, for Luke. You gotta wake up for me, Red. I don’t know if I’ll ever find another woman like you; a woman who could never understand what I lived through as a child, but will love me just the same.” And with those words, Jon began pouring his heart out to the sleeping woman lying beside him.

He told her what it was like growing up with a mother who would rather buy drugs than put food on the table for her only son. He told her what it was like growing up with a father who was in jail instead of going to every little league game or being there to show him how to do the things every little boy should learn from his father. Jon opened up about the little cousin that he so desperately wanted to take care of and was doing just fine until social services took her away from him. He even told her his hopes and his dreams for the future. Sure, she wasn’t conscious enough to remember hearing any of it, but he would tell her again. They would have the next year and a half to learn everything they could about each other.

“Cute,” came a familiar voice from behind him. Jon turned to see the raven haired friend of the woman beside him, leaning against the door jamb while one crutch kept her from falling forward. Hailey had been fortunate enough to not hit her head in the fall, but had limped away from the accident with a broken leg due to the faulty padding on the surrounding floor.

“What are you doing here,” he asked, getting up from his chair to help the other Bombshell into his chair, “I thought you left last night.”

“Couldn’t leave until I knew how she was doing,” Hailey answered, watching as he took the chair that Luke had once occupied and took Kaylee’s other hand back into his.

“How much vacation time are you looking at,” Jon asked, pointing to the pink and black leg cast Hailey was sporting.

“Three to six months,” Hailey answered, sparing a glance down at her leg, “She’s probably looking at longer.”

“Yeah,” Jon answered, his eyes not leaving Kaylee’s face, “A year and a half at the earliest. She’ll freak when she wakes up.”

“That she will,” Hailey agreed, “You know Jon, you’re probably the best or the worst thing that could have happened to her.” Jon looked up at the other woman in confusion. They barely had a conversation with one another that didn’t involve the woman between them and here, she was saying that he could quite possibly be the worst thing to ever happen to the red head.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean,” Hailey started, “Was that if you show what it means to truly be loved and then take it all away from her, you are the worst thing that could have happened to her because she will never recover from it.”

“You don’t have to worry about me doing that,” Jon replied.

“Oh yeah,” Hailey taunted.

“Yeah,” Jon shot back angrily, “Because I love this woman and I don’t care whether or not this is the end of her career because I will be there every step of the way from now until the day I die. She’s ruined every other woman for me with the love that she shows me on a daily basis and-“

“What’s with all the yelling,” Kaylee groaned, as her eyes slowly fluttered open, “And why does my head feel like I have a rock band in it trying to play every song they’ve ever written with a gong instead of the actual instruments?” Jon quickly leaned over the red head to press the call button as Hailey made to move her chair away from the bed, the best she could on one leg before the nurses came running in.

“What’s the last thing you remember, Red,” Jon asked, as a nurse came running in and began checking the red head’s vitals now that she was slightly awake.

“I remember climbing up to the top rope with Hailey and then I remember pain,” Kaylee explained, looking towards Jon as the nurse nodded, making notes on the chart she had in her hand, “What happened?”

“I’ll call Dr. Anderson and he can explain, okay, sweetie,” the nurse smiled, placing a gentle hand on Kaylee’s arm before she rushed out of the room.

“Thank God, you’re okay, Red,” Jon whispered before placing several kisses on Kaylee’s lips, bringing a slight smile to the Canadian’s face, “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered back, “I didn’t mean to.” Jon continued to place several kisses on her lips.

“It’s okay, Red,” Jon whispered to her, a slight smile on her face, “It was just an accident.”

_Jon didn’t even look at Xander as he watched his future self and the woman he would one day come to love smile and laughing quietly as they exchanged kiss after kiss before the doctor walked in. Xander had been right, she was fine. She did survive._

_Xander looked at his father sadly before looking down at the watch on his wrist; he needed to change the moment, but before he could even finish fiddling with the date and the time, Jon’s hand came to rest on top of it. Xander looked up at the younger version of his father curiously._

_“Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“Uncle Phil, Elle, Jack and I all thought it would be better if I didn’t,” Xander started to explain, “You and Mom have no idea that I’m here because you’re helping to plan the wedding and we all thought that if I told you too early that you and Mom would find out and you would find me and it would be disastrous because we wanted you to remember, but you’re not going to now.”_

_“Why did you want me to remember,” Jon asked, looking at his future son curiously, “And who are Elle and Jack and what wedding are your mother and I helping plan?”_

_“Those questions will be answered in due time,” Xander answered, looking at his father sheepishly, “And we wanted to change the accident, but we can’t now, so it doesn’t matter.” Jon nodded looking at his would-be son before looking down to the ground where he shuffled his feet. He had no idea what to say now. Xander looked at his father and just nodded._

_Before, he could fiddle with the watch once more, Jon wrapped an arm around Xander and hugged him. Surprised by the action, Xander’s arms stayed at his sides until he sank into the familiarity of his father embrace._

_“I wanted to change it, so you and Mom would never have to go through that,” Xander whispered to Jon, who just nodded in response._

_“It’s okay, Xander,” Jon whispered back, “Maybe, it’s for the best that you couldn’t.”_

_“Well, as cute as that was,” Colby interjected, “I just have this to say; I was right!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s the aftermath. Looks like Kaylee will be taking that time off after all. Let me know what you think will happen now that everyone knows Colby was right and what you think about the chapter.
> 
> And for everyone who started school this week, good luck.
> 
> xo


	26. Homecoming Blues

Homecoming Blues

**September 3** **rd** **, 2016**  
Kaylee's Apartment  
Toronto, ON

* * *

_Jon didn't even look at Xander as he watched his future self and the woman he would one day come to love smile and laugh quietly together as they exchanged kiss after kiss before the doctor walked in. Xander had been right, she was fine. She did survive._

_Xander looked at his father sadly before looking down at the watch on his wrist; he needed to change the moment, but before he could even finish fiddling with the date and the time, Jon's hand came to rest on top of it. Xander looked up at the younger version of his father curiously._

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _Uncle Phil, Elle, Jack and I all thought that it would be better if I didn't," Xander started to explain, "You and Mom have no idea that I'm here because you're helping to plan the wedding and we all thought that if I told you too early that you and Mom would find out once the memories started catching up with you, and then you would find me and it would be disastrous because we wanted you to remember, but you're not going to now."_

" _Why did you want me to remember," Jon asked, looking at his future son curiously, "And who are Elle and Jack? And what wedding are your mother and I helping plan?"_

" _Those questions will all be answered in due time," Xander answered, looking at his father sheepishly, "And we wanted to change the accident, but we can't now, so it doesn't matter." Jon nodded looking at his would-be son before looking down to the ground where he shuffled his feet. He had no idea what to say now. Xander looked at his father and just nodded._

_Before, he could fiddle with the watch once more, Jon wrapped an arm around Xander and hugged him. Surprised by the action, Xander's arms stayed at his sides until he sank into the familiarity of his father's embrace._

" _We wanted to change it, so you and Mom would never have to go through that," Xander whispered to Jon, who just nodded in response, holding his future son close to him._

" _It's okay, Xander," Jon whispered back, "Maybe, it's for the best that you couldn't."_

" _Well, as cute as that was," Colby interjected with a smirk, "I just have this to say; I was right!"_

" _Yes, Colby you were fucking right," Renee snapped, her arms crossed across her chest, "Can we just get this over with already? I want to go home." Colby stuck his tongue out at her, while Xander hid the smirk on his face as he fiddled with his watch. . Of course, she was angry about something that she just couldn't change._

A few days later, Kaylee walked into her apartment with Jon's help since she could barely move her neck from side to side with the hideous, pain in the ass hard collar that Dr. Anderson insisted that she wear around her neck until she could meet with his Credit Valley counterpart in a week's time. She was not the happiest of camper's right now, despite having her boyfriend to herself for the next week.\

Upon finding out about the accident, the Levesques and McMahons had been kind enough to give him the next two weeks off to help her do whatever needed to be done and to clear his head the best he could. Kaylee had no doubt that no matter how much Jon tried to deny it, she could see how her accident had affected him. He was particularly restless at night when she had to trade in the hard collar for the soft collar the doctor had provided for her.

"Hi baby," Kaylee whispered to the small black and white car as he came rushing forward to greet her and Jon, "Looks like I'm going to be home for a long time now, you're going to have to get used to having me around again." Jon could only watch sadly as Kaylee moved farther into her apartment without picking up her precious pet. There was never a day that she would come home from a tour and not pick up the small ball of fur to greet him with the proper amount of love.

"Hey fuzz face," Jon greeted, leaning down to scratch the cat's head, as Salem looked up at him confused, "She's in a lot of pain right now and isn't allowed to pick up anything until she's out of that hard collar in another week or so, so you'll have to excuse her, okay buddy?" It didn't occur to Jon that he was talking to the house cat much like his owner usually would until the woman in question came back into the hall, looking at him extremely confused.

"What are you doing," Kaylee asked, leaning down to scratch Salem's head as he began to wind himself around her legs, "I mean, I like it, but you've never spoken to him like that before." Jon looked at Kaylee, as she smiled lovingly at her beloved pet as he continued to wind himself around her. Salem was trying to make her feel better the only way he knew how.

"He just looked so upset," Jon explained, leaning down to join Kaylee in giving Salem the attention he was craving, "I've never seen you not pick him up when you walk through the door."

"I know," Kaylee responded with a sad look on her face, "It hurt me to do it."

"It's okay, babe," Jon said, trying to comfort the red head as a tear slipped down her cheek, "You'll be able to pick him up again as soon as you see Dr. Walters in a week. Now, you've gotta be tired, it was a long drive from Vancouver." Kaylee looked up at him and nodded the best she could with the best she could with the hard collar on. Walking into the living room, the pair made their way towards the bedroom, but paused upon seeing an illustrious basket sitting on the coffee table.

"What the fuck is that," Jon asked, picking up the basket to see what was inside it. Taking the note off the table, Kaylee opened it up and quickly read the message that was printed on it in a familiar scrawl.

" _Darling Kay, we know you far too well to leave you up to your own devices during your involitary vacation. Don't need you getting bored, so here's some DVDs and other things to help you fill the time. We'll see you back on the road soon. Love, Jenn, Adam, Clarke, Scott, Jason, JJ, Lex, Jenni, Jaz and Punk_ ," Kaylee read with a slight chuckle in her voice as Jon ripped off the clear plastic to get the basket, "Oh no, what did they send me that has you looking like that?"

"Is this a joke or something," Jon asked with an amused look as his face, as he pulled out a familiar DVD case with his face on it, "I thought you didn't watch movies like this…"

"I think I'll just watch it on the pure fact alone that my boyfriend's in it," Kaylee chuckled, taking the DVD case out of his hand, "I mean, I never watched it before, but you're in it, it has to be good right? That and I never really had the time to do so before now. Plus, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't watch the movie that my boyfriend had starred in?" Jon looked at her with a smile on his face. Despite how she was feeling, she always knew how to make him smile.

"How about we get some sleep, Red," Jon chuckled, pulling her close to him gently, "I'll go find that collar and then I'll help you get into something comfy, okay?"

"I'm not an invalid, Jon," Kaylee responded, looking at him extremely annoyed now. She hated the fact that since she had gotten out of neck surgery on the twenty-ninth, Jon, her parents and Luke had all been treating her like some porcelain doll. Kaylee was the kind of person that preferred to do things on her own rather than have someone do them for her. It was killing her on the inside that Dr. Anderson had been adamant that she learn how.

"I know, Red," Jon answered, trying not to laugh, "But, let me do this for you, okay? I still feel like this is all a dream and-"

"Okay," Kaylee relented, closing her eyes slightly, "Okay." Jon smiled and began leading her back towards the bedroom once more.

* * *

"Jon," Kaylee whispered, as she felt him move beside her for what felt like the millionth time, "I'm scared." Flipping the bedside lamp on beside him, Jon turned to look at her wide eyed. From the moment that they had met, he had never heard her admit that she was scared. Hear her admit that she was nervous, sure, but scared or afraid, never.

"What are you scared about, Red," Jon asked, placing a gentle arm on her waist, careful not to jostle her as he turned to look at her, "Dr. Anderson assured us all that you were in the best of hands with Dr. Walters, you have nothing-"

"What if this is end," she whimpered, the tears now freely flowing as she thought about her injury and what this could mean for her career, "I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't wrestle anymore, Jon. Sure, I could go work for the creative department, but it would kill me to not be a part of the story lines or have the ability to get in the ring. Jon, I-" She started to quietly sob into the wrist that she lifted up to her mouth.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you're going to be fine," Jon assured her, trying to his best to comfort her even though he couldn't pull her into his arms to hold her like he wanted to. He wanted to pull her into his arms and just let her cry into his chest, but he had to careful not to jostle her now that her neck was out of the hard collar and in the soft one. It had been the first time that she had cried in front of him since their fight at Summer Slam, and this time he wanted to do everything he could to try and make her feel better.

"Red," Jon whispered to her, pulling her hands away from her face, "Come on, look at me, baby, you gotta look at me. Red, I can't help you, if you don't look at me." Kaylee opened her eyes and looked at him the best she could without moving her neck. Jon smiled at her as he took his thumbs and tried his best to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

"Everything is going to be, okay, Red," Jon tried to assure her again, kissing her cheek gently, "According to Dr. Anderson, the surgery went great and in a year and a half's time, you'll be back in the ring tearing a part the Bombshell division in your quest to get the championship that you never technically lost back." Kaylee smiled up at Jon with a wet smile.

"What would I do without you," Kaylee asked, wiping her eyes free of the tears that still sat there." Jon chuckled, once again pulling her hands away from her face. Kissing each one of them gently, Jon looked at with playful smile.

"I don't know, Red, but I do know that life would be boring," Jon chuckled, pulling his own body closer to Kaylee's in an effort to try and calm her down, "Now, let's get some sleep, Red, you need more rest than you've gotten lately."

"Promise that you'll be here when I wake up," Kaylee whispered to him, as her eyes began to flutter close.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Jon answered, as he placed his head on Kaylee's stomach, at the same time Salem jumped up on the bed and lay himself across Kaylee's feet. Jon and Kaylee laughed as the small black and white just looked at them.

"I think he wants us to fall asleep, Red," Jon chuckled, reaching over to scratch Salem between the ears. Kaylee chuckled, as she ran her own fingers through Jon's hair, taking extra care to use her nails on specific spots of his scalp.

"Are you purring," she chuckled.

"No, that's Salem," Jon answered, turning his head slightly to look at her, "Men don't purr."

"Sure, Jonny," Kaylee chuckled, "Keeping telling yourself that if it makes you feel better."

"Get some sleep, Red."

* * *

When Jon woke later that evening, Kaylee was still fast asleep beside him. He could tell though that her sleep was not peacefyl. Her entire body was rigid and she didn't look half as comfortable as she did when she usually slept in her own bed. Salem wasn't comfortable either. Usually Kaylee's feet cradled his body, but he was now lying on top of them.

Slowly Jon, made to get up from the bed. There were a few things that needed to be done around the apartment that hadn't already been taken care of by Punk. He needed to see what grocery shopping needed to be done. There's was laundry that needed to be sorted and he was sure that Kaylee would want to bathe the moment she woke from her nap

"Jon," Kaylee groaned, waking slightly due to his sudden movement, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, Red," Jon assured her, pulling on a pair sweat pants as he did, "Thought I'd get a head start on some of the laundry that needs to be-" He trailed off as Kaylee looked up at with tired eyes that looked like even though they had spent a good part of the day napping, she hadn't gotten much rest.

"Are you in pain, Red," Jon asked, sitting down on the bed, "Because you know Dr. Anderson gave you the prescription for Tylenol Three for a reason." Kaylee groaned in response as she placed her arm over her face. She knew about the prescription drugs and just didn't want to take them. Her body always felt weird when it came to certain medications.

"Come on, Red," Jon encouraged, "The pain is probably driving you crazy and you'll sleep better once you take one or two. What do you say?" Kaylee's arm feel away from her face and she looked at her boyfriend like he had just told her that she wouldn't be getting any dessert if she didn't eat her vegetables.

"Don't look at me like that, Red," Jon chuckled, leaning over to peck her on the lips, "You just went through a neck surgery, you're probably in a lot of pain and that's why Doc gave you the prescription for the pain meds. I'm not going to think less of you if you take them." Kaylee continued to look at Jon with that miserable look on her face. The last thing she wanted to do was take the stupid pain meds.

"Red," Jon stated sternly, trying to get Kaylee to listen to his side of it all, "You aren't sleeping because of the pain you're in. Now, Doc gave you something to help with that. I just want you to get some sleep, please, Red. One isn't going to kill you." Kaylee continued to just look at him with that unimpressed look on his face. Throwing his hands up in the air, Jon gave up

"Fine, Red, be stubborn," Jon snapped, walking out of the room with Salem following quickly behind him. He didn't even make it a few feet away from the bedroom before Kaylee called him back.

"Jon," she called, "Jon, I can't come after because I can't get up. Can you come back here, so I can talk to you? Please?" Jon looked down at Salem, who looked back up at him.

"What do you think fuzz face," Jon asked, smiling down at the cat as he looked up at him with a pair of wide eyes that reminded Jon of his owner, "Should I go back there or let this stew for a little bit since she's so stubborn?" Salem looked up at him for a moment longer before turning his back on the male wrestler and made his way back to the bedroom. Jon shook his head before following the feline back into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry I'm being so stubborn," Kaylee said, as Jon leaned against the door jamb, "I just don't like the fact that some medications make me feel like I can't control my body." Jon waited patiently for Kaylee to finish explaining herself before he responded.

"I took Tylenol Threes a few years ago and I just didn't like the way they made me feel, but they were the weakest thing that the doctor could perscribe for the pain," Kaylee explained, as Salem jumped back on the bed and crawled onto her stomach, so she could scratch his head. Jon nodded and slowly entered the room.

"I understand that, Red, but you're in pain. So much pain that you're not sleeping," Jon explained to her as he sat on the edge of her bed, grasping one hand in both of his, "You need sleep if you're going to get better. How about this? I'll cut one of the pills in half and then we'll see what it does. If it doesn't do anything, you gotta be honest with me and you will take the other half. Fair?"

"Fair," Kaylee relented, causing Jon to smile and slowly get to his feet before Jon could turn to leave though, she grasped his hand tightly, "But, before you go can you get something out of my night stand for me?" Opening the drawer, Jon saw a small white box with a red ribbon on it.

"What's this?"

"A gift for you," Kaylee explained, as Jon ripped the ribbon off the box, "I got it before the pay-per-view and I was going to give it you the next time you were here." Jon opened the box to see a small silver key sitting there on a key chain with the name of the bar they had met on it. Looking at her curiously, Jon help up the key.

"I figured you could have your own instead of constantly stealing Punk's all the time," Kaylee chuckled, "You don't have to move in or-" Jon cut her off with a kiss, pulling his own keys out of the pants pocket. Pulling away from Kaylee, Jon pulled a key off of his keychain and placed it on her nightstand.

"How do you always manage to beat me to it, Red," Jon asked, a hint of humor in his voice, "How do you always manage to beat me to it?"

_"Well, isn't that just fucking adorable," Renee snarled, turning away from the scene that was playing in front of them. The small group rolled their eyes at her. Of course, she was going to be angry, they were just thankful that she couldn't change anything that was to come._

_"Well," Colby chuckled, slapping Jon on the shoulder, "How does it feel to know I was right? Xander is your-is Xander even your real name?" This question caused everyone to look at Xander with curious eyes._

_"No, it's not," Xander answered with an amused shake of his head, "And, no, I'm not going to tell you what it really is. You're all going to find out soon." Colby pouted at the younger man, which caused the rest of the group to laugh as the phone in Xander's pocket began ringing again._

_"Hi Abbey, baby," Xander greeted, holding the phone to his ear, "How's the wedding planning going?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's another chapter for you all. Let me know what you think and what other moments do you think we should cover on this little trip into the future.
> 
> xo


	27. AmbRose's Night

AmbRose’s Night

**September 18** th, 2016  
Key Arena  
Seattle, WA  
Night of Champions WWE Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

_"Well, isn't that just fucking adorable," Renee snarled, turning away from the scene that was playing in front of them. The small group rolled their eyes at her. Of course, she was going to be angry, they were just thankful that she couldn't change anything that was to come._

_"Well," Colby chuckled, slapping Jon on the shoulder, "How does it feel to know I was right? Xander is your-is Xander even your real name?" This question caused everyone to look at Xander with curious eyes._

_"No, it's not," Xander answered with an amused shake of his head, "And, no, I'm not going to tell you what it really is. You're all going to find out soon." Colby pouted at the younger man, which caused the rest of the group to laugh as the phone in Xander's pocket began ringing again._

_"Hi Abbey, baby," Xander greeted holding the phone to his ear, "How's the wedding planning going? Oh wow, okay, I’m sure it can’t be that-please tell me that I am not hearing our mothers yelling at our fathers, or should say I say your father. Of course, it is, ‘cause that’s him yelling right back. No, I can’t come down there right now, I, um, I’m busy. Maybe you should call Elle or Jessie to come a-Abbey, baby, you need to br-try the breathing exercises the doctor gave you, sweetheart. No, don’t put my mother on the-Oh, hi Mom. Um, no I’m at work and, uh, of course you’ve called already Paul, no matter how many times I tell you that he’s a busy man. Mom, please don’t use the full name, it makes me feel like I’m sixteen again. You know what, I didn’t want to say anything, but I’m working on a surprise for Abbey, so, I gotta call you back okay, bye Mom. Love you.” Jon looked at his future son in amusement as Xander quickly hung up the phone before his mother could respond._

_“Not a word,” Xander sighed, pointing to Colby, Joe and Claudio as they snickered, “Not a single word.”_

To say Jon was on edge was an understatement. He had been stressed out from the moment that Kaylee had practically shoved him into her father’s car this morning, so he could make his flight that was set to take off from Pearson Airport on time. Even when he was on the plane to Seattle, he couldn’t relax because he felt that something bad could happen at any moment. He had barely let Kaylee out of his sight after the accident. He had done everything that needed to be done around the apartment even after Dr. Walters had insisted to him that Kaylee was fine as long as she wore the soft collar for a couple more weeks.

Maybe, it was the fact that last time he was at a wrestling pay-per-view, he had almost lost the woman that he loved or maybe, it was the fact that for the first time since January, Kaylee wouldn’t be at the pay-per-view to cheer him on. Dr. Walters hadn’t cleared her to fly the last time she saw him, which cancelled out any plans the couple had made to make the trip to Seattle by plane. Dr. Walters also thought that it would be best if she didn’t drive long distances either, which pretty much cancelled any plans of Kaylee making it to Night of Champions at all.

“There he is,” Claudio called, running up at Jon as Jon made his way towards the locker rooms, “How’s our Champion doing?”

“I’m exhausted,” Jon answered, looking at Claudio as he rolled his bags behind him, “And I’m fairly sure that I am stressing Kaylee out more than I am helping her right now. She practically shoved me into her father’s car this morning and I think he automatically locked the doors on purpose to make sure, I didn’t get back out.”

“You got out of the car the first time,” Claudio chuckled, taking one of the bags that Jon was carrying out of his hands, “How many times did she have to push you into the car in the first place?”

“Two,” Jon answered, causing Claudio to look at him doubtfully, “Okay, three, maybe four. We haven’t been apart since the accident and I just wanted to make sure that she was going to be okay without-oh my god, I can see why she pushed me into the car now. I’m being a clingy ass fucker.” Jon groaned, as he threw his bags onto the bunch and slumped down on top of them.

“If it helps, she doesn’t think that you’re a clingy ass fucker,” Claudio chuckled, taking a seat in a steal chair that was opposite Jon. Jon took his hands away from his face and looked at his old friend.

“How do you know?”

“She called Saraya the moment that you left and since Saraya didn’t have anyone to travel with Colby finally grew a pair and invited her to travel with him, Joe and I since you have been off the past two weeks,” Claudio explained, pulling his own gear out of his bag. He had a match against Colby tonight and he wanted to get in a little ring work out when the now fully dark haired wrestler made his way to the arena from the hotel.

“And what did she say,” Jon asked, sitting up slightly to look at Claudio as he began digging through his bag.

“She said that she thought it was sweet, but you were driving her crazy,” Claudio answered, with a bit of a smile on his face, “She loves you man, but you gotta give her a little bit of breathing room. You said it yourself; Dr. Walters AND Dr. Anderson said that when she is completely healed, it would be like the injury was never there in the first place because they caught it so early. She just wants to be able to do things on her own. You’ve been treating her like a porcelain do-“

“No, I haven’t,” Jon argued, looking at his friend indigently.

“She told Saraya that you followed her into the bathroom the other day and all she wanted to do was brush her teeth,” Claudio argued back exasperatedly, “Brush her teeth, Jon, how is she going to hurt herself by just brushing her teeth?”

“She has one of those electric tooth brushes and with how powerful, oh dear god,” Jon sighed, cutting himself off, “I can see where you’re going with this. I have been treating her like one of those dolls. Shit.”

“Hey,” Claudio chuckled, “It’s okay. You practically saw her almost fall to her death and she considers herself, a lucky girl to have a guy like you that just wants to take care of her, but Jon, you gotta let her do the small stuff, man. Do the larger stuff for her, sure, but let her do the small stuff even if it’s just to make her feel better. You said it yourself, she’s going to want to get back in that ring and what are you going to do when she does? Stuff her into a glass box?”

“No,” Jon answered, looking down at the ground, “She’d hate me if I did that. She loves the ring way too much to let this injury get the best of her.”

“Exactly, now, come on, I think you need to see something,” Claudio chuckled, pointing his head towards the door. Jon looked at his friend carefully before following him out into the arena where Sami, Colby, Joe, Brie, Saraya and Bryan were all waiting for them. They were all standing around the ring, watching as a few of the stage hands placed the ropes around the ring with one tiny, little difference. Instead of three white ropes to go around the ring, there was two white ropes and one black one.

“What’s with the black rope,” Jon asked, coming to stand next to Joe.

“When Paul and Stephanie heard about the accident from Carrano since you left that wonderful message, they felt like they had to do something, since it could happen to anyone,” Joe explained, his eyes still trained on the ring, “They called Ron Hutchison-“

“Kaylee’s boss,” Jon asked, looking towards his friend, “Why would they call Ron?”

“They wanted to know if it was okay to honor the girls in some way since their accident is pretty big news in the wrestling world,” Joe explained, looking at Jon with a bit of a smile, “Some of the boys and the Divas have worked in the THWA before coming here, and Paul and Stephanie both felt that even though the THWA is good competition, they’re not threatening us, they’re just helping us to up our game. Both Ron and Vince now have small stakes in the other’s company.”

“Now,” Brie started, getting back to the point Joe was trying to make, “Since they can’t mention Kaylee and Hailey by name or let us wear their merchandise on air due to contracts and this, that and the other thing. Mr. Hutchison allowed them to put up the black rope and some of the people that knew the girls and even the people who didn’t are going to be wearing these. And the best part about it is even Renee has to wear them to show solidarity as a company.” Brie showed Jon her left arm where a red and black arm band with the initials ‘CR’ before showing him her right arm where a gold and black arm band with the initials ‘CV’ sat.

“She’ll love it,” Jon chuckled, leaning against the padded barrier, “I think I’m going to go call her and-“

“Don’t tell her,” Saraya interrupted, looking at the WWE champion secretly, “We want it to be a surprise when Brie and I have our match tonight and we both use her signature moves.”

“Don’t you have your own signature moves,” Jon asked, looking at both of them slightly confused.

“Well, yeah,” Brie laughed, “But, Saraya is going to use her kick, _Royal Misconduct_ and I’m going to try and make her tap to the Queen’s Stinger before using my husband’s Yes/No Lock to win. We both thought it would bring a smile to her face when she saw us using them during our match.” Jon chuckled and shook his head in amusement at both of the Divas in front of him. He knew Kaylee would be honoured that they both thought enough of her to try and pay tribute to her in their match, but he also knew that if either girl did either one of her moves better than she did, Kaylee was going to be utterly pissed.

“And just what are you going to do to honour your own girlfriend,” Colby asked, looking at his friend smugly as he pulled the red and black arm band high onto his arm, “I mean, if we all do something and you don’t, you’re going to look like a complete as-“

“I don’t know yet,” Jon chuckled, thinking about the one thing from her that was sitting in his suitcase, “But, I got a bit of an idea.” Colby and Joe both looked at their friend curiously, knowing exactly what the look in his eye meant.

“It’s not something that’s going to get you or more importantly us into trouble, is it,” Joe asked, looking at his friend with a slight frown on his face.

“Hey, she owns all of the rights to her name and to her merchandise, no matter what Ron may have told Vince,” Jon chuckled, “And if anyone asks, well they can call her and ask her if she gave me permission, she’ll back me up.”

“And what about not wanting people to know that you and Kaylee are dating,” Colby asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Jon just shrugged in response, shocking many in their small little group.

“What’s wrong with teasing them a little bit?”

* * *

 

_**“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Night of Champions,” Michael Cole introduced as the pyrotechnics went off in the background, “For those of you that don’t already know, a tragedy made headlines in the wrestling world last month when two female wrestlers had a horrific accident in their company’s ring which may have ultimately led to the end of their careers. Many here at the WWE have chosen to honor their friends’ sacrifice by wearing arm bands and by replacing the usually white middle rope of our ring with a black one. We as a company admire these women and wish them the best in their recoveries. We would also like to remind the fans that what you see in this ring should not be duplicated, these men and women are trained professionals.”** _

Jon smiled as he listened to the opening of the pay-per-view. He didn’t know who told Cole to say what he said, but he knew that Kaylee at home was probably wiping her eyes with the nearest Kleenex, while Salem nudged at her hand to try and get her attention. Just as he was about to exit the locker room, his cell phone began to ring in his bag.

“Hi Red,” Jon answered, with a slight chuckle as he held the phone up to his hear, “How is everything?”

“ _Did you know_ ,” Kaylee asked him, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke, “ _Did you know that your company was going to do that for Hailey and I? Or did you have something to do with it?_ ”

“I swear to God, Red, I had no idea that they were doing this until I got here earlier,” Jon chuckled, as he listened to Kaylee sniffle slightly on the other side of the phone. He knew she wasn’t sad; in fact she was pretty touched that the WWE, as a company, thought enough of her and Hailey as wrestlers to help the few in the company that knew them to help honour them in some way, especially when neither woman worked for the company during their careers.

“ _Are you going to win tonight?_ ”

“You’ll just have to wait find out, okay, Red,” Jon chuckled, as he listened to Kaylee huff in response, “Just because you’re 2,580, give or take a few, miles away from me, it doesn’t mean that I’m going to give you the outcome of the match. This is my favourite game to play; you should know that by now.”

“ _But, Jonny-_ “

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jon interrupted with a chuckle, “You and I both know the puppy dog pout only works when I can see you. You’re just going to have to find out when the rest of the world does. Now, I gotta go, Red, I need to get back to work, okay? But, you’re alright though?”

“ _I’m fine, Jonny_ ,” Kaylee chuckled, “ _I have Salem and Luke beside me_.”

“Oh Red, that’s gotta suck,” Jon chuckled, listening to Luke complain loudly about how Jon was probably teasing him now in the background.

“ _It kinda does_ ,” Kaylee chuckled in response, “ _But, good luck, baby, I can’t wait to see you. I love you always and forever._ ”

“Yeah, and take special care to see my tribute to you, baby, I think you’ll love it,” Jon teased, “And thanks Red, I love you too forever and for always.”

* * *

 

“You two make me wanna puke,” Luke groaned, as he leaned back against the coach his sister was lying on, “Like seriously what’s with the always and forever stuff? I mean, I never thought I would see the day that my older sister, the woman that doused her own friend in paint from head to toe when he cheated on-"

"First of all," Kaylee interrupted with a slight smirk on her face, "Scott didn't actually cheat on me and second, it was a storyline back when we were doing that whole Dark Princess and her forbidden romance with the Dark Knight her father put in charge of her protection thing. Hostile and Christina Rose was never actually a relationship. Now, shhh, his match is going to be starting soon."

"Oh yes," Luke sighed, crossing his arm in front of his chest as Salem began to bat the blonde in the head with his paw, "God forbid you miss his entrance, much less his match, I stand by my earlier statement, you two make me-wow, he's wearing your shirt." A close up of Jon showed up on screen and he was wearing a very familiar black t-shirt with gold crown and the words ‘ _Thou Shalt Not Mess with the Royal One_ ’ on it in red, cursive font.

"Yeah, he is," Kaylee sniffled, feeling another round of tears coming on which made Luke look at her uncomfortably.

"Please, don't cry, I'm don't like it when women cry, I mean, not that you’re a woman because your sister which would technically make you a woman, but I don't think of you as one because ew, you're my-"

"Luke," Kaylee interrupted, looking at her brother with a slightly less than amused look on her face, "Remember what I said about you having foot in the mouth syndrome? Yeah, you need to shut up before you need to be driven to the hospital with a different kind of foot in the mouth syndrome." Luke glared at his sister before turning to face the screen once more to see Jon gently pull off the t-shirt and place it on the turnbuckle that had come loose on the THWA ring.

_**"I don't know how it happened, but it did," JBL explained, as they watched The Miz and Dean Ambrose circle around the ring as they waited for the ref to signal for the bell, "But, that Hollywood wanna-be actor actually talked his way into this title match."** _

_**"And Ambrose let him," Cole added, "He actually let himself get goaded into this match early last week when he joined us from an undisclosed location via satellite-"** _

_**"It wasn't Ambrose that actually agreed to the match," JBL argued, "It was those idiot team mates of his Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. Whoa." The crowd began to boo as Soloman Crowe ran down the ramp and attacked The Miz, giving Ambrose the win once again.** _

_**"You’re next," Crowe snarled pointing a finger at Ambrose, who just glared at him from the ring, "That title is going to be mine and no one else is going to take it away from you. No one!" Ambrose growled at his Crowe as he climbed out of the ring to attack the other wrestler. Once again, another WWE pay-per-view ended with the roster having difficulty separating the two men.** _

Kaylee laughed as the screen went black, while Luke just looked at her like she was the strangest thing that he had ever seen.

“Oh, I love him,” Kaylee sighed.

“I will never understand you.”

_“He’s right,” Claudio chuckled, “I will never understand them either. Now, are you going to tell us what your real name is or not? Because you know we could always start teasing you about being a real Mommy’s Boy?” Xander looked at his future uncle with a less than amused look on his face._

_“Ha ha,” Colby chuckled, pointing at Xander while leaning against Jon’s shoulder, “He really is a Momma’s Boy, that’s the exact same look that she gave Luke just a little while ago.” Xander continued to look at his uncle’s with his less than amused look on his face as he fiddled with the watch on his wrist._

_“What are you doing,” Jon asked, looking at his son curiously as he got a familiar glint in his eye._

_“I thought you would all like to meet the newest addition to our little backstage family,” Xander teased, as the moment swirled around them once more, “I mean after all Uncle Colby, she could be your daughter after all.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s another chapter for you all to enjoy. And what do you think could this baby that Zahra is pregnant with be Colby’s baby? And what hijinx could Jon and Kaylee get up at Canadian Thanksgiving?
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	28. Bouncing Baby Lopez?

Bouncing Baby Lopez?

**October 1** st & 2nd, 2016  
Kaylee’s Apartment & Mercy Hospital  
Toronto, ON & Buffalo, NY

_“He’s right,” Claudio chuckled, “I will never understand them either. Now, are you going to tell us what your real name is or not? Because you know we could always start teasing you about being a real Mommy’s Boy?” Xander looked at his future uncle with a less than amused look on his face._

_“Ha ha,” Colby chuckled, pointing at Xander while leaning against Jon’s shoulder, “He really is a Momma’s Boy, that’s the exact same look that she gave Luke just a little while ago.” Xander continued to look at his uncle’s with his less than amused look on his face as he fiddled with the watch on his wrist._

_“What are you doing,” Jon asked, looking at his son curiously as he got a familiar glint in his eye._

_“I thought you would all like to meet the newest addition to our little backstage family,” Xander teased, as the moment swirled around them once more, “I mean after all Uncle Colby, she could be your daughter after all.”_

_“Wait, hold on did you just call me your uncle,” Colby stuttered, looking at Xander with wide eyes, “No wait, did you just say daughter?”_

_“Well, yeah,” Xander chuckled, “I mean, have you already forgotten that Zahra is pregnant with who could be your daughter? I mean, I would try to forget too since she’s a complete nut job and that doesn’t change in…you know what why don’t you just watch?”_

_“Why can’t you just finish what you were trying to say,” Colby whined, raking his hands through his hair as his nerves began to take over._

Jon and Kaylee were sleeping, peacefully one would add. Jon had the weekend off and all he wanted to do was stay in bed with the woman that he loved, maybe get in a good cardio work-out in the building’s gym (since the one he really wanted was still off the menu for the next month according to Dr. Walters), have a good home cooked meal and wash his clothes without having to worry about where he needed to be or what he needed to do there. All of that however went out the window, when Kaylee’s home phone began to ring at 4:30 in the morning that faithful Saturday.

“Kaylee, phone,” Jon groaned, pulling the pillow over his head to drown out the annoying high pitched ringing. Kaylee smacked his chest and pulled the covers over her head in response.

“Jon, you’re closer,” Kaylee argued, causing Jon to groan once again. She was right. She was always right when it came to things like this and usually Jon loved that about her, just not when she was right when all he wanted was for the phone to stop ringing, so he could get back to sleep. Reaching for the phone, Jon ran a hand over his face.

“Hello?”

“ _Oh, thank God, you answered_ ,” the voice on the other side of the phone said, before it started rambling on and on about someone going into labor and being at the hospital now and some other nonsense that Jon just wouldn’t get before his morning cup of coffee. And according to the clock that he was staring at over his girlfriend’s head, it was too early for said cup of coffee.

“You know what, man, I think you have the wrong number,” Jon yawned, going to hang up the phone.

“ _Jon, Jon, don’t you hang up on me_ ,” the voice called again, making Jon groan. He was wrong, they had the right number and now they were just keeping him from a very good dream that he really wanted to get back to.

“Who is this,” Jon asked, yawning again as he sat up. Kaylee needed her sleep and if she was going to get any kind of sleep, he needed to take this annoying phone call from this annoying unknown person and disappear into the living room, where he could annoy Luke, who had taken up residence on the pull out couch.

“ _Really_ ,” the voice complained, “ _You don’t recognize your own friend’s voice. It’s Colby and I’m at Mercy Hospital in Buffalo and-_ “

“What happened,” Jon asked, running a hand over his face once more as Luke haphazardly threw a pillow at him, “Is anybody hurt?”

“ _No_ ,” Colby snapped, “ _Aren’t you listening to me?_ ”

“No, man, I’m not, I was having a good night’s sleep until you decided to call me at four fucking thirty in the morning and interrupt it,” Jon argued in response, sitting down at the small breakfast bar that was in Kaylee’s kitchen, “Now, what the fuck do you want and why couldn’t it wait until a decent hour?”

“ _Zahra’s in labor,_ ” Colby answered, causing Jon’s eyes to almost pop out of his head at the information, “ _And I would really like a friend to be here when they tell me whether or not this kid is mine. Joe and Saraya are here, sure, but look I would really like you and Kaylee to be here too._ ” Jon once again ran a hand over his face and through his hair as he listened to Colby. What Colby was asking of him, wasn’t easy. Kaylee needed her rest and the drive to Buffalo from Toronto was two hours at the least if there wasn’t any traffic, which he was sure would become a cluster fuck of a disaster at the border. Dr. Walters had also told them that Kaylee shouldn’t be stuck in a cramped space for a long period of time, which meant that if they did go, the trip could take even longer.

“ _Jon, please_ ,” Colby begged, practically hearing the wheels in Jon’s head turning with everything that was running through it, “ _I need you both here, man._ ” Jon sighed and looked towards the hallway where Kaylee was now leaning against the wall, looking at him curiously. Beckoning her over to him, Jon sighed.

“I don’t know what to do, Red,” Jon whispered, as she took a seat in his lip, linking her arms around his neck.

“What’s wrong,” she asked.

“Zahra’s in labor in Buffalo and Colby wants us there, but Red, that’s a two hour car trip,” Jon explained, “And that’s just not possible with your inj-“

“If my grandmother can make the drive to Ottawa from Toronto with a weak leg for her daughter’s wedding in a cramped car with five other people, you and I can make the drive to Buffalo for Colby with just each other,” Kaylee answered, looking at Jon with a smile, “Tell him, we will be there before ten.”

“Before ten,” Jon asked, looking at the red head curiously, as she got up from his lap and made her way towards the bathroom, “If we leave now, we can make it before eight.” Kaylee poked her head out of the bathroom the best she could with the neck brace she had on. The look on her face clearly telling him that she knew they could, but wasn’t leaving her apartment with her hair looking like it hadn’t been washed in days.

* * *

 

Three hours and several cups of coffee and hot chocolate later, Jon and Kaylee were walking into the waiting room adjacent to the maternity ward where Joe and Saraya were practically sleeping, while Colby was slowly becoming a nervous wreck in the corner of the waiting room between two chairs. Jon couldn't help the snicker that escaped his mouth at the sight.

"Oh thank God, you're here," Colby sighed, as he threw his arms around the red head who just looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes. She had no idea why Colby was hugging her like she was his grace and saviour. Jon continued to snicker, while Colby continued to squeeze her tightly.

"Colby, sweetie, let go, you’re kind of hurting my neck," Kaylee sighed, gently pushing the grown man away from her before he caused her any unnecessary harm to her neck, "Now, why don't you explain to me why you're a nervous wreck? You've had too many coffees haven't you?" Colby nodded his head.

"I've been up since two when she called me from her hotel room and now, now, now, he-he's here and they won't," Colby started, running his fingers through his hair, "And they won't, they won't-"

"Colby," Kaylee interrupted the dark haired man, "You need to breathe, first and foremost, because that will allow you to calm down-"

"If that's even possible," Jon murmured from beside her, causing Kaylee to smack his chest before she continued.

"And then, you are going to march yourself over to that nurses station, explain the situation and demand that they allow you into the delivery room no matter what that bigot and that dumbass want," Kaylee explained to him as Colby looked down at his feet before nodding his agreement. Sighing, Colby got to his feet.

"And I will do that just after I get another cup of coffee," Colby started; turning back to walk out the doors that Kaylee and Jon had just walked through. Kaylee grabbed him by the wrist and glowered at him. She was not amused. Colby shook his head.

"Colby," Kaylee warned, "You've had enough coffee. Now, either you go and talk to the nurse and get your butt in that delivery room or you have no right to complain about not being in the delivery room if this child turns out to be yours, okay?" Colby's shoulders sagged. She was right again. Walking over to the nurse's station, Colby did exactly like she had suggested.

"I don't know how you do it," Jon chuckled, wrapping a gentle arm around her shoulders, "According to Joe and Saraya, they've been trying to get him to do that since the asshat arrived-"

"He's had too much coffee," Kaylee groaned, leaning her head against Jon's chin, "And if I have to do that again, I might just ask the nurse if they have a sedative they can use to just knock him out. I hope this kid is born soon because I don't know how much more of him I can take."

"We just got here," Jon chuckled, rubbing Kaylee's arm slightly.

"Exactly," Kaylee answered, looking at him with wide eyes, "Can you imagine twelve more hours of this, of him. Why are you pacing?" Colby had returned and was now pacing in front of the couple. Jon shook his head and removed his arm from Kaylee's shoulder as she got to her feet to grab a hold on his current Shield partner. He could hear Saraya chuckling behind him as he watched Kaylee glower at his friend once more.

"I'm nervous, okay" Colby mumbled to her. Kaylee continued to look at Colby, the glower on her face receding at his admission.

"And it's okay to be nervous, Colby, you could be becoming a father today to a little boy or to a little girl-"

"As if my nerves weren't bad enough," Colby complained, "Can you imagine me being a father to a little girl?" Jon went to respond, but was quickly cut off by a look on Kaylee's face that clearly told him that it was not the time for him to be teasing his friend.

"I-I-I mean, at least with a boy, you don't need to be afraid to mess up, they can get dirty and if you accidentally smack their head no one looks at you funny because boys are supposed to be tough," Colby stuttered, looking at Kaylee with wide eyes as he gripped onto his hair, "Girls, girls, it's like, you-you constantly have to be afraid to, uh, to not screw up, you know?" Kaylee looked at Colby like he had grown another head with the way that he was talking.

"You have to be able to braid hair in complicated braid designs and make sure they don't get dirty because little girls need to look perfect in their poofy, pink, dresses," Colby continued, completely ignoring the looks on both Saraya and Kaylee's as they now both looked at him like he had come from some weird, backwards planet.

"Okay, whoa, hold up," Saraya interrupted, as Colby began to stammer on about poby rides and unicorns, "Is that how you think Kaylee and I grew up?"

"Well, didn't you?"

"Yes." "No."

"Seriously," Saraya asked, rolling her eyes at Kaylee, "Way to prove the nimrod right?"

"Well, sorry, I didn't get to choose what I got dressed up in as a baby," Kaylee argued, folding her arms in front of her chest, "I was the first grandchild on my mom's side and everybody took great pleasure in dressing me up in frilly dresses with matching hats and shoes-"

"That's probably where the shoe obsession started," Jon chuckled to Joe, who tried his best to stifle his own laughter, “Matching shoes for every outfit, who does that to a child?”

"And so, I didn't like to get dirty, sue me," Kaylee continued, ignoring her boyfriend, "I grew out of it, learned how to get dirty. Plus, who is Colby kidding, if this kid shares half of his DNA, than there's nothing for him to worry about. Frilly pink dresses, please, he'll have to worry about an affinity for white leather with that horrible outfit that he used to wear." Saraya chuckled, causing both women to descend into laughter. Colby looked at him with an unamused look on his face.

"And what about that black ensemble," Saraya pointed out, "He's gonna have a tough time if she has the same affinity for black latex that he do-“

"Alright, you know what," Colby snapped, having enough of the two women making fun of them, "If I wanted to be made fun of, I would be in that hospital room and you know what else?"

"What," Kaylee asked, looking at the dark haired man expectantly.

"That's where I'm going to go."

And with those words Colby turned on the spot and stalked towards the hospital room that Zahra was in and shut the door with a slam. Kaylee chuckled, while shaking her head in amusement.

"You did that on purpose," Jon asked, looking down at his girlfriend in wonder.

"Oh definitely," Kaylee answered, with a small smile, "That was the only to get him in that room and away from us."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"I know, baby, I know," Kaylee assured him, as she patted his chest, "But, we should probably go to the cafeteria or somewhere before he comes back out realising what Saraya and I just did." Quickly Joe, Saraya, Kaylee and Jon left the waiting room, hoping that; maybe, just maybe they wouldn't have to wait much longer for the news of the little one's arrival.

* * *

 

"Oh, aren't you just the most precious thing in the world," Saraya cooed down at the baby in her arms, "Oh, yes you are, yes you are." Colby smiled over at the blue and black haired Diva as she cooed down at his daughter. Yes, his daughter. The moment that his little girl was born there was no denying she was his with the colour of her skin and her perfect little nose. Colby was still in shock, but all he could do was smile at the way the woman he was in love with cradled his newborn daughter close to her chest.

"Oh no," Saraya groaned, as his little girl began to cry. Colby looked around the room wide eyed, but before he could even ask what the problem was and what he could do about the crying, Kaylee had swept the fragile baby into her arms and began to softly sing a lullaby.

" _Hush little baby, don't you cry, I'm gonna sing you a lullaby_ ," she began, her voice soft and soothing as she hoped to lull Baby Lopez back to sleep, " _Hush little baby, don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_ -"

"Speaking of mama," Saraya whispered to Colby as Kaylee continued to sing, "Where's Zahra? Doesn’t she want to hold the precious little thing and ruin this happy moment?"

"Didn't want to see her," Colby answered, looking at his daughter sadly, "The moment we knew little Jessie was mine, she wanted nothing to do with her. I mean, how can a mother do that? Jessie's her daughter and she won't even look at her."

"Some women aren't meant to be mother's," Jon shrugged, offering his friend a consoling hand.

"Not something you'll have to worry about though," Colby answered, watching as Kaylee continued to sing softly to his little girl, "Looks like she was made to be a mom. She knew exactly what to do the moment that Jessie started crying."

"You learn soon enough," Joe assured his friend, "I didn't know what to do after Joelle was born, but soon I learned the difference between the cries soon enough and then you'll be singing the lullabies-"

"Me? Sing," Colby asked, looking frightened, "Oh no, no, no. I don't sing. I'll just call Kaylee or maybe Jon and then, they can-"

"How about we just record something on your phone and you can play it for her when she needs to go to sleep," Kaylee responded quietly as she placed a now sleeping Jessie into her father's arms. Grabbing her gently, Jon pulled Kaylee into his side before kissing her head.

"You'd make a good mom one day of course," Jon whispered in her ear as Colby slowly began to count the number of toes and fingers his daughter had, "Don't know, if I'll make a good dad though."

"I'll think you'll be just fine,” Kaylee chuckled, “Now, let’s go, Colby didn’t bring her any shoes and I want to be the one to buy her, her first pair.” Jon looked down at Kaylee with wide eyes before shaking his head.

“No, no shoe shopping,” Jon answered adamantly, “The last time you took me  along  for shoe shopping we spent three hours at the nearest mall and you bought five pairs of the same heels.”

“They weren’t the same, Jon,” Kaylee argued, chuckling at her boyfriend quietly, “They were in different colours.”

“Yes because that makes it so much better,” Jon countered, “Like I said, no shoes.”

_"I, I have, I have a-a-a," Colby stuttered, looking at Xander with wide eyes before turning to look at his older self holding a small baby girl._

_"A daughter, yes," Xander answered, before Colby promptly fainted into Joe and Jon's arms, "Yeah, should have known that he would do that. He did that when Aunt Sar, um, never mind, I shouldn't say anything before it happens."_

_"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of this entire trip," Jon chuckled, reaching around to smack Colby across the face. Xander chuckled and nodded his agreement._

_"You would be right," Xander chuckled before stopping abruptly, "Huh."_

_"What," Joe asked, looking up at him for a moment before looking back down at an almost conscious Colby._

_"I never thought I would hear myself say that," Xander explained._

_"Say what," Claudio asked._

_"That Dad was right," Xander explained once more, "That almost never happens if we're not talking about wrestling, cars or rock music."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Baby Lopez has made her way into the world, which should probably make for some amusing moments. Let me know what you think. And what do you think does Zahra make an unexpected appearance in little Jessie’s life? And just when is Colby going to ask Saraya out?
> 
> xo


	29. That First Thanksgiving

That First Thanksgiving

**October 9** **th** **, 2016**  
Smythe Family Home  
Mississauga, ON

* * *

_"I, I have, I have a-a-a," Colby stuttered, looking at Xander with wide eyes before turning to look at his older self holding a small baby girl._

_"A daughter, yes," Xander answered, before Colby promptly fainted into Joe and Jon's arms, "Yeah, should have known that he would do that. He did that when Aunt Sar, um, never mind, I shouldn't say anything before it happens."_

_"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of this entire trip," Jon chuckled, reaching around to smack Colby across the face. Xander chuckled and nodded his agreement._

_"You would be right," Xander chuckled before stopping abruptly, "Huh."_

_"What," Joe asked, looking up at him for a moment before looking back down at an almost conscious Colby._

_"I never thought I would hear myself say that," Xander explained._

_"Say what," Claudio asked._

_"That Dad was right," Xander explained once more, "That almost never happens if we're not talking about wrestling, cars or rock music."_

" _I don't know how I feel about that," Jon asked, looking at his son curiously, "I mean, you make it sound like I'm stupid or something."_

" _Oh, I know you're not stupid and so do the rest of us," Xander chuckled as he fiddled with the watch once more, "It's just when it came to things like homework with the exception of science and match, Mom was the one that we all usually went to if we needed help."_

" _And if you needed help with science or math," Jon asked, smiling at his son slightly._

" _Google."_

" _Google still exists," Colby asked with a shake of his head as he gathered his wits about him. Xander looked at him unamused once more._

" _Of course, it does, what year do you think I was born in?"_

"Jon!"

"What," he called back.

"Jon!"

"What," he called back, a little louder.

"Jon," Kaylee called, as she rushed between her enormous closet and the bathroom, "Jon, did you pick up the flowers, the cranberry juice and vodka because I just don't think I can bare walking into my parents house and listening to my aunts and Yiayia go on and on about how unsafe my job is for yet another visit without drinking." Jon shook his head and continued to flip through the channels on the TV.

"Where's the football game," Jon mumbled, flipping through the channels as Kaylee came to stand behind with her hair up in a bun and in a pair of sweatpants and a bra, "This is Thanksgiving, isn't it? What's Thanksgiving without football?" Kaylee shook her head and took the remote out of Jon's hands and smiled at him.

"Did you hear me and the game isn't until tomorrow, baby," Kaylee explained, "The Thanksgiving Classic is tomorrow, now will you please start getting ready? We need to make a quick stop before going to my parents' house and I already told them that we would get there early. Luke has already called twice to make sure that we-"

"Red, babe, you need to breathe," Jon chuckled, slowly getting to his feet, "I still have plenty of time before we need to leave and you said it yourself last night this is going to be train wreck no matter what time we get there." Kaylee sighed and leaned into Jon's open embrace. She knew that he was right. Thanksgiving dinner with her Mom's family this year was going to be a train wreck because all of her relatives were going to try and talk her into retiring from wrestling for good. A concussion here and there, they could deal with, but an injury like this, it was something that they had never had to deal with and she was sure, the her grandmother and her aunts were going to start in on her the moment that she and Jon walked through the door.

"I'm going to be there every step of the way, Red," Jon whispered to her before kissing her hairline, "Besides, I thought that these were the normal family members."

"They are," Kaylee answered, her voice muffled by his chest, "But, my Yiayia, you see, she has had this stupid thought stuck in her head from the moment that I started training to be a wrestler that if I continue to do this, I was more likely to break my neck than to give her, her great-granchildren. She really wants great-grandchildren, Jon and here I am, proving her right."

"Hey, hey, hey," Jon sighed, pulling her away from him slightly, "We've been over this, what happened in August was an accident and you didn't break your neck. You had some wear on it and you needed to have it fused before it got any worse. She'll be able to understand-"

"You've met my grandmother, right," Kaylee answered, looking at him with a slight smirk on her face, "That woman is stubborn than me and my mother combined."

"And you are pretty stubborn," Jon chuckled, "That's one of the qualities that I love most about you."

"Oh really," Kaylee asked, kissing the seam of his mouth before gently pulling away, "And what other qualities do you love about me?" Slowly, she peppered gentle kisses on his collarbone causing Jon to stifle a groan and close his eyes. This couldn't be happening.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Red," he groaned, his fist clutched at his sides as Kaylee started trailing her fingers along his lower abdomen, "We have another three weeks before we can even, god dammit, Red." Jon tried his best to keep from grabbing Kaylee and pushing her against the nearest wall. Both of her doctors had been adamant that she not take part in that kind of activity for eight weeks at the least and they already had five under their belts. Jon wasn't about to risk her safety when they had come so far and three more weeks to go."

"Red," Jon warned again, "I'm serious." Kaylee pulled away from him with a smirk before walking back in to her bedroom, so that she could finish putting her outfit together for dinner later that evening. Normally, she would have spent the night in her old room at her parents' house to help them get a head start on dinner, but with where she planned to take Jon, it just couldn't be done. Plus, Luke had been enlisted to take her place.

"But, seriously, there's no football at all today," Jon called to her as he flopped back down on the couch and began flipping through the channels once more to try and find something that he could watch, while Kaylee continued to get ready.

"I'm sure there's something from the NFL, you would know the schedule better than I would," Kaylee called back in response, "But, if you're looking for the CFL, you're shit out of luck, Jonny because the game will take place on actual Thanksgiving."

"Actual Thanksgiving," Jon asked, "I thought that's what today was…"

"No," Kaylee answered, poking her head around the corner, "It's the Thanksgiving long weekend, tomorrow is the actual holiday, but my family and I celebrate on the Sunday to allow everyone to relax on the Monday, so we can all relax before we're forced to go back to work. And I know we said that we wouldn't bring up past relationships, but you dated a Canadian before me."

"I have work tomorrow," Jon argued, ignoring the crack about their former relationships, "Shouldn't we have done Thanksgiving dinner yesterday? You know what, never mind, we have an hour before we need to leave? Are you almost done getting ready?"

"God, Jon, don't rush me," Kaylee snapped in response, causing Jon to throw his hands up in the air in frustration as he leaned back on the couch.

"We're never going to leave on time."

* * *

"Red, what are we doing at a cemetery," Jon asked, as Kaylee drove her car through the open entrance gate of Pine Hills Cemetery, "Seriously? What are we doing in a cemetery?"

"You'll see," Kaylee responded with a smile as she drove through the winding roads of the cemetery where he could see hundreds of burial sites. He had no idea what she wanted him to show him. Part of him was afraid that the accident had sent her off the edge and she had bought side by side plots. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he would take it all in stride with whatever she wanted to show him.

"Where are we," Jon asked, looking around as Kaylee parked and reached into the back seat.

"I told you," she chuckled, pulling a bouquet of calla lilies from the back seat, "I have something that I wanted to show you something. Now, come on." Jon watched silently as Kaylee got out of the car and walked up the small hill towards a tombstone where she placed the calla lilies. He watched in silence as she leaned down and kissed the tombstone before reaching up to wipe a tear. Slowly Jon got out of the car and came to stand beside her.

"Alex," Kaylee started, leaning into his embrace, "This is Jon, the guy I told you about. Jon, this is my uncle Alex." Jon looked down at the tombstone to see the picture of a young man, who had died some twenty years previously. Kaylee was smiling through the tears beside me.

"May 26, 1994," Jon read, looking down at the date that her uncle had passed away, "You were four."

"Three," Kaylee answered, "I, uh, I don't many memories of him. I just remember him making me laugh and then him not being there one day. I mean, I should be grateful for them, it's more than Luke has. He doesn't even remember a whole lot. He wasn't even a year old when he passed"

"Why are we here?"

"I wanted you to see where I come when I need to think," Kaylee explained, "I, uh, I feel closer to him when I'm here and I just, uh, I wanted to feel like you know him because you mean so much to me and I feel like I've been hiding this from you. And the accident, I just-"

"Red," Jon sighed, wrapping his arms around her as she quietly began to sob, "This is about the accident? I thought we were getting through this. You seemed fine yesterday when you picked me up from the airport."

"It's not about the accident," Kaylee explained, "Well, maybe, it is, but I could have died Jon, I couldn't be here right now and the accident showed me that every moment matters and I didn't want to spend our moments together feeling like I was hiding someone from you. Alex died young and I've always been kind of afraid that I would too and with this accident, I've been absolutely petrified ." Jon stayed quiet as Kaylee continued to explain to him why exactly they were here. She had something that she needed to get off of her chest.

"He died because of complications with Thalassemia," Kaylee continued, "Um, Thalassemia is a kind of inherited blood disorder that causes an abnormal form of protein…" Slowly she trailed off as the emotion once again got the best of her. Jon smiled at her. She was trying to share everything about her that he didn't already know.

"So, this is where you disappear when you want to be alone," Jon asked, looking around at the other graves that surround the area, "Well, thanks Alex for taking care of my girl for me. She means a lot to me and I don't think I can thank you enough for keeping her safe. You probably also looked over when she had that accident in August." Kaylee smiled up at him through the tears that were flowing from her eyes. Jon had no idea how much what he was doing right now meant to her.

"Thanks, Jonny," Kaylee chuckled through her tears, "Can I have a moment with him?" Jon nodded and kissed her forehead before making his way back towards the car.

"I miss you, Alex, we'll talk again soon, okay" Kaylee whispered, leaning down to kiss the picture on the tombstone once more, "Keep Jon safe for me. I really do love him." Slowly, she made her way back towards the car where Jon was leaning against the hood.

"Um," Kaylee asked, "I thought you would be in the car."

"I thought I could have a moment with him too," Jon answered, kissing the side of her head before walking towards the tombstone as Kaylee climbed into the car.

"Look, I don't do this," Jon started as he stood in front of the tombstone looking at the small carefully groomed garden in front of him, "But, she, uh, she does and she believes in this sort of stuff and I couldn't ask her to give up this kind of stuff because it means a lot to her. You still mean a lot to her. I don't really know how to do this, but, uh, keep her safe, I don't think I could live without her."

* * *

The turkey was done, the plates were cleared and the drinks were still flowing. Everyone was happy. There was nothing that could go wrong at this point. The dessert hadn't even been served yet and the topic Kaylee had been dreading hadn't even brought up yet. Jon was laughing with her father and her grandfather.

"So," Kaylee's grandmother started, turning towards her, "Don't you think maybe that it's time that you retire?" And there it was. It was apparently too much to ask that no one bring up the 'r' word and hopefully, she would be lucky enough that the double 'g' word wouldn't be brought up either.

"I mean, you're not getting any younger," her grandmother continued.

"No one gets younger, Yiayia," Kaylee mumbled, knowing that she wouldn't hear her considered that the woman was practically deaf.

"You need to get married and have children," the older woman continued, "I want great-grandchildren, while I can still enjoy them and-"

"Who wants dessert," Kaylee interrupted, practically jumping to her feet before anybody could actually answer, "Good, I'll get it. Jon, help me?" Jon slowly got to his feet and followed Kaylee back into the kitchen where she was leaning against the counter desperately trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong, Red," Jon asked, leaning against the counter beside her, "You can't seriously be bothered by what your grandmother was saying. You knew that she was going to say it and that it would be only a matter of time-put the vodka down, you've had enough tonight." Grabbing the bottle out of her hands, Jon chuckled as she whined at him and pulled out her best puppy dog pout to try and get the bottle back.

"No, Red, you've had enough with the medication that you're on," he insisted, keeping the bottle out of her reach, "Now, let's get that dessert that you're grandmother has been going on and on about since she-"

"You know, it's not pie right?"

"Okay, now, I need a drink," Jon admitted, as he placed the vodka bottle back on the counter before pouring himself a quick tumbler full, "Why isn't there any pie? I know you're mother's family is Greek and you're father's family is German, but don't you people know what apple pie is?" Kaylee looked at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh hun," Kaylee chuckled, "Of course, we know what apple pie is, but we just don't eat it. You have your traditions and well, my family has ours. We'll eat Greek pastries and drink like complete winos, but from time to time we will have the rare apple pie which is why I made sure that my dad picked some up for you when he did the grocery shopping for today."

"Oh, thank God," Jon sighed, lifting her up off her feet with a smile, "I knew there was a reason that I loved you so much. Thank you for making sure that I had apple pie."

"It's no problem, I thought the Greek desserts were a bit much for you, even though there is probably at least four slices of chocolate cake in that box," Kaylee laughed, as Jon placed her back on her feet. He smiled at her. Slowly Kaylee and Jon got the dessert plates ready to take them back out to where the rest of the Poulos-Smythe family was waiting.

"You were right," Jon chuckled, as Kaylee lifted one of the chocolate cakes in the box away, "Four slices of chocolate cake, hmm, maybe should have a little bit." Kaylee smiled and laughed as Jon swiped his finger across one of the pieces.

"What no icing," Jon chuckled, looking at his bare finger, "What's a chocolate cake without icing?"

"Oh, Jonny, you have a lot to learn when it comes to things like this," Kaylee chuckled, pulling the dessert forks from the drawer on her other side, "Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

"And just where is my apple pie?"

"In the oven handsome," Kaylee chuckled, earning herself a quick kiss on the lips before walking back into the dining.

"Kaylee, I really want to talk to you about your retirement," her grandmother continued the moment Kaylee walked back into the room, "Like I said you're not getting any younger and-"

"Kill me now," Kaylee groaned quietly, "Someone, please, please kill me now."

" _Are you, are you crying," Joe asked, looking down at Colby who was wiping a tear from his eye._

" _I'm not crying," Colby answered, "Some of the steam from the food got in my eye." Claudio, Jon and Joe looked at him doubtfully, but they knew that he was crying._

" _Sure, you're not," Jon chuckled, patting his friend's shoulder before looking around their small group, "But, I got some news."_

" _Oh really," Colby chuckled, "What news is this? You have a son. I hate to break it to you, but we already know this. He's standing right in front of us." Jon shook his head._

" _No, but I do know his real name," Jon answered, "What do you think of Alexander? I mean, that is your name isn't it, Xander?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's another chapter for you and has Jon figured out Xander's real name? The accident hasn't finished rearing it's ugly head yet, there's a lot more to come. Don't forget to let me know what you think. Kaylee's birthday is up next. Does anybody have any guesses on what Jon could get her?
> 
> xo


	30. The 26th Birthday

The 26th Birthday

**October 30** **th** **, 2016**  
Jon's Apartment  
Las Vegas, NV

* * *

" _Are you, are you crying," Joe asked, looking down at Colby who was wiping a tear from his eye._

" _I'm not crying," Colby answered, "Some of the steam from the food got in my eye." Claudio, Jon and Joe looked at him doubtfully, but they knew that he was crying._

" _Sure, you're not," Jon chuckled, patting his friend's shoulder before looking around their small group, "But, I got some news."_

" _Oh really," Colby chuckled, "What news is this? You have a son. I hate to break it to you, but we already know this. He's standing right in front of us." Jon shook his head._

" _No, but I do know his real name," Jon answered, "What do you think of Alexander?" Xander's head snapped up to look at his father with wide eyes. He had no idea how Jon had put two and two together so soon, but he had truly figured it out._

" _How did you-"_

" _Well, her uncle died in '94, and she said it herself, she doesn't have many memories of him," Jon shrugged as he explained just how he had done it, "For someone she doesn't have many memories of, he sure does mean a lot to her. Well, what better way to give him a second chance at life than to name her first son after him."_

" _Nice try, but it's not the full story," Xander chuckled, "Her uncle is only named Alex, not Alexander, just Alex after his grandmother and grandfather, the same can be said for Grams, or as you would know her Alexia. It's a family name. In a way, I'm named after four different people, but you and Mom gave me my own identity by naming me Alexander and calling me Xander. I, even use it as my wrestling name, Xander Moxley."_

" _You're a wrestler," Jon asked, a smirk appearing on his face at hearing his son's wrestling name._

" _What else would I be, Dad," Xander chuckled, "I'm not a complete Mama's boy, I'm my dad's son too. Xander stuck his tongue out at Colout at Colby before turning to the moment that was beginning to play in front of them. As he did, he could practically feel the dark haired man's glare on the back of his head._

When Kaylee woke on the morning of her twenty-sixth birthday, the first thing she noticed was not the diamond bracelet that had not been there when she had gone to sleep; she noticed the white bassinette that was at the end of the bed that was emitting a loud, piercing cry. Apparently, asking to sleep in on her birthday was too much to ask when Colby was in the city of Las Vegas with his daughter, her and Jon's goddaughter. She loved the child, she did, but Jessie was not her responsibility when her father was able to take care of her.

"Hi sweetie," Kaylee whispered, climbing to the edge of the bed, where Jessie was wailing at the top of her lungs, "Did your daddy and Uncle Jon put you in here with me? Hmm, well, honey, how about we go find them because you sound quite hungry." The more Kaylee spoke to Jessie and the more she rocked the small baby in her arms, the more Jessie calmed down and her wailing slowly turned into quiet, muffled sobs.

"Oh, you're up," Colby sighed as he walked into the room, just as Kaylee turned towards the door, "I was hoping that I would be able to grab Jessie for her feeding before she woke you-"

"Too late," Kaylee answered, smiling at the new father, "She woke me with a wonderful little birthday serenade."

"Fuck, no, uh, shit, no, uh, damn, ugh" Colby stuttered, causing Kaylee and Jessie to both laugh as he tried to stop swearing, but was having an incredibly hard time doing so. Kaylee shook her head and made her way passed Colby as he took the baby out of her arms and into his own.

"Keep trying, Lopez," Kaylee chuckled, as she walked out into the main area of Jon's apartment where the smell of burning pancakes and burnt coffee filled her nostrils, "What are you two trying to do?"

"Oh hi Red, um, I was, uh," Jon stuttered, poking his head out of the kitchen with flour in his hair and all over his face, "What are you doing up this early? I thought you wanted to sleep in on her birthday?"

"I thought I would be able to," she chuckled, walking towards him slowly as burnt smell intensified in her nose, "But, our lovely goddaughter decided that she wanted to be the first person to wish me a happy birthday without saying as much."

"Hungry," Jon asked, as Kaylee leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"Yeah," Kaylee answered, a slight smile appearing on her face, "I may have the right equipment, but the well's dry." Jon laughed as he turned back to look at the stove, only to groan. Everything about this morning was not going according to plan. Kaylee was supposed to sleep until he walked into the bedroom with a tray full of her favourite breakfast and an amazing cup of coffee. She was supposed to see the bracelet on her wrist, which he was sure that she still hadn't noticed.

"Babe," Kaylee started, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not that I'm not thankful for what you're doing, but, uh, why don't we, um, go to that place that we went to the last time that I was here and get breakfast there, let's give the fire alarms a bit of a break. I'll get ready and that'll give time for Colby to finish feeding Jessie." Jon chuckled and brought Kaylee's hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles as he pulled the pan off of the stove and threw it into the sink.

"Thank you for understanding," he whispered to her, turning around to face Kaylee and bringing her into his arms, "I really did try though. I thought you deserved to have a nice little-"

"I know," Kaylee whispered back in response, leaning up to kiss him on the lips, "And thank you for the bracelet too. I really do love it."

"I saw you looking at in the jewellery store when we were looking for that charm bracelet for Jessie," Jon chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Kaylee smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the lips once more. Even with everything that had gone wrong in the morning, it was still the nicest thing anyone had ever attempted to do for her.

The couple continued to kiss until Colby walked in and started clearing his throat. As much as he loved the both of them, he really could do without the couple scarring his daughter this early on in her life. Kaylee and Jon turned to look at him, both with slight smiles on their face. Inwardly, he groaned, they were going to be horrible today and it wasn't even a romantic holiday; it was just Kaylee's birthday.

"You know what, I think I've lost any appetite I may have had," he explained, bouncing Jessie on his hip as he prepared her bottle in the microwave, "Why don't the two of you go and I'll see you when you get back." Kaylee looked at Colby curiously. Over the past few months, he had walked in on them in more compromising positions than the one he had just seen and still had been hungry for food. What was so different about today?

"Are you sure," Jon asked, gently pushing Kaylee towards the bedroom, so she could start getting ready, "I mean, we can always bring something back and then-"

"No, no, no," Colby assured them, causing Kaylee to look between the two suspiciously, "I'll be fine. I'm sure there's food…somewhere in this mess." Jon nodded and Kaylee shrugged. If the two men wanted to be weird, they could be weird together. She just hoped that whatever was making them act weird didn't start affecting Jessie; she was already going to be weird enough having to share her absent mother's DNA.

* * *

"Jon," Kaylee whined as he pulled her into yet another shoe boutique. She had no idea what was going on with him today. Normally, he would try and keep her away from the shoe boutiques, usually by pushing her into one for purses and handbags, but today every shoe store that they seemed to come across on their little outing, he would drag her into and insist that she try on every pair of shoes that she so much as glanced at.

"Come on, I think this is the last one until we're back at my apartment," Jon tried, pulling her into the store by their clasped hands, "You haven't bought any shoes yet and come on, it's your birthday, you have to buy yourself a pair of shoes. You love shoes, um, what about these?" Jon held up a pair of string boots that looked more like something her cousin would wear in comparison to her own style. Sometimes she wondered if he ever actually looked in her shoe closet.

"Jon, put the shoes and let's talk about this," Kaylee said, with a hint of a frown on her face, "Why are you acting like the boyfriend out of my parent's worst nightmare?"

"I thought that was Crosby?"

"No, it's the boyfriend that feeds my shoe addiction," Kaylee corrected, looking at her boyfriend as he quickly put the pair of heels he had just picked up, back down, "If you keep telling me to buy shoes, I'm going to have to ask my parents to store them in their TWO CAR garage. Jon, what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing's going on," Jon insisted, as he started looking at the display of six inch heels behind him. Kaylee looked at him with her eyebrow raised and waited for him to face her once more. Whatever had him acting so weird was obviously bothering him and whatever was bothering him made him think that he could make it better by buying her shoes.

"Did you cheat-"

"No," Jon answered, quickly turning around to face Kaylee, "No, no, never, uh, look at these shoes, they're red and they're what, six-"

"Eight inches, Jon," Kaylee corrected shortly. She wasn't taking it kindly that Jon was practically throwing her addiction in her face to try and distract her from the true matter at hand. Shoes can only distract her from true life for so long and she really didn't want to be dragging at least twenty pairs of shoes across the border. The headache that they would cause her with border security was more than they were truly worth; no matter how good they may make her ass and legs look.

"Jon, what is going on," Kaylee asked, finally just coming out and asking the man in front of her, "You've been acting strange since I mentioned just going back to the apartment after breakfast. Now, either you tell me what has you acting so strange or I'm going back to your apart-"

"No, you can't," Jon jumped, practically knocking over a display of sling back heels to grab a hold of her hand, "You, uh, uh, you, uh, you need to uh-"

"If you say buy shoes, I'm going to hit you with the next pair you show to me," Kaylee interrupted, looking at Jon with most unamused look on her face, "I want to go back to the apartment. My feet are killing me, I'm exhausted and my neck is starting to feel tense."

"How about a spa day," Jon asked, sensing that suggesting another round of shoe therapy was going to get him killed, "You could, uh, you could get yourself a massage, maybe a manicure and a pedicure. Hey, I'll even join y-"

"Jon," Kaylee interrupted again, "Why are you being so adamant that we not go back to your apartment? What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Well, then, can we please go back then," Kaylee asked, walking into his open embrace, "I'm not in the mood to do any more shopping. Practically all of my friends have seemed to have forgotten that today is my birthday. I haven't even gotten a call from my parents or Luke. Please, let's go back to the apartment?" Jon looked down at her and nodded.

"Okay," Jon sighed playfully before leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips, "We can go."

"Thank you."

"You're sure though, right," Jon asked, " I mean, this store is having a fifty percent off sa-"

"Fifty percent off," Kaylee asked, looking at Jon with wide eyes before looking at a pair of black heels that had caught her eye the moment they had walked in, "Why didn't you mention that earlier?"

* * *

"Surprise!"

Kaylee jumped, while simultaneously dropping the four bags of shoes that she had been carrying the moment she had opened the door to Jon's apartment. Almost everyone she knew was there; all of her cousins, all of friends from both work and the WWE, Luke and his band, even her parents. They had all made the trip to Vegas and despite the tears in her eyes, she couldn't be happier.

"How," she asked, as she was swept into the arms of her younger brother and his friends, "I mean, no, yeah, how? I thought you all forgot or something."

"By Jon's suggestion," Jenn explained, as she placed a tiara on her best friend's head and a sash on her shoulder, "He thought it would throw you off the trail of something going on if we didn't say anything until now." Kaylee chuckled and squeezed each guest in a quick hug. It killed her to doubt these people, the people that she loved and loved her. She should have known that they would never actually forget his birthday.

"You're welcome," Jon whispered in her ear as he came up behind her, "Jenn told me that no one ever threw you a proper surprise party, but you've thrown several. Thought I'd throw my hat into the wrestling ring and make sure you got at least one surprise party in your lifetime." Kaylee smiled and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the mouth causing many of their guests to either cheer with happiness or groan in disgust.

"One day," Luke groaned, covering his eyes, "One day is all that I ask. I don't need to constantly see my sister trying to swallow her boyfriend or conduct an experiment on how long they can go without brea-ow, mom, what was that for?" Alexia looked at her son and he rolled his eyes in response.

"Oh, come on," he argued, "You have to admit, it's kind of disgust-" Before Luke could get any further, Saraya and Brie came into the main area carrying a large cake with twnety-six different colour candles lit and lighting up their faces. Slowly, the crowd began to serenade the red head with happy birthday as she leaned into Jon's embrace. As the cake came closer, Kaylee couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her lips. Jon looked down at the cake confused. That was not the cake, he had ordered.

"Um," Kaylee started, not blowing out the candles on her cake, "Why is there two very small hand prints on the cake?" Colby and Joe both had the decency to look sheepish.

"I wanted to show Jessie the cake," Colby explained, "And, well, uh, she saw all the pretty colours and she grabbed it before I could stop her and well, uh-" Kaylee laughed before blowing at her candles.

"Colby, it's okay," she chuckled, as Saraya and Brie placed the cake on the small coffee table, "It seems kind of fitting. Twenty-five years ago, I was more interested in the plate than I was into the piece of cake that was on it." Kaylee, her parents and her cousins that had been there laughed at the memory or the photographs of the memory.

"That sounds like an interesting story," Jon whispered in her ear, "Is there anymore that I should be made aware of?"

"I was more into boxes than the gifts that were in them," Kaylee added, kissing him on the side of the mouth, "But, you wouldn't get away with that now, no one would really. I like the prize that's inside." Jon chuckled and kissed her forehead as Saraya thrust the cake knofe into her hand.

"I got another gift for you," he chuckled, "But, it's going to have to wait until all of our guests are gone. Happy birthday, Red and I love you, always and forever." Kaylee smiled, leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips once more.

"Thank you, I couldn't have asked for more," she whispered back to him, "I love you too, forever and for always. Now, who wants a piece of cake? We can't let Jessie enjoy the whole thing by herself." The crowd cheered and Kaylee leaned down to cut the cake into pieces as Jon passed them out to their guests

"Then, you have to open your gifts," Saraya insisted the moment that Jon handed her, her piece of cake.

"As long as they're appropriate, Crumpet," Kaylee chuckled in response, "I'll open them all, but-"

"La, la, la, la," Luke sang at the top of his lungs, "I don't want to know, I don't want to-"

"Thank you, Mikey," Kaylee laughed, as she watched her brother's best friend shove a piece of cake into her brother's mouth.

_"Shoe shopping, breakfast in bed, surprise parties, wow, you put in more of an effort with her than you do the rest of us," Colby chuckled, the shock of having to raise his daughter on his own leaving him for a moment, "I mean, when was the last time, you guys got more than a happy birthday from him?"_

_"I don't need anything more than a happy birthday," Claudio answered._

_"And as long as he sends something for Joelle on her birthday, I really can't complain," Joe answered as well, "I've had enough birthdays, and I've received enough gifts in my lifetime that just a happy birthday is enough. You'll learn that once Jessie is born."_

_"Plus, Mom and Dad always try and make their birthdays and anniversaries special," Xander answered, setting the watch on his wrist for their new destination in time._

_"Really?"_

_"Oh, yeah," Xander answered, "Three nights a year where you could drop the three of us off at Grams and Grandpa's or at Uncle Luke's and just have a night to yourselves." Jon smiled and looked towards the shadows of the future that was set to come._

_"Oh come on," Colby whined, "Now, you're feeding each other cake. I'm starting to wonder what happened to my friend man."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go. 2016 is almost done and then we move onto 2017, which will have a lot going on as well. Any guesses in what could happen in the next year? And will one of Xander's siblings join his trip into the past? And just how is Kaylee going to make Jon's birthday special?
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	31. Survival

Survival (3128)

**November 27** th, 2016  
Target Centre  
Minneapolis, MN  
Survivor Series WWE Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

"Shoe shopping, breakfast in bed, surprise parties, wow, you put in more of an effort with her than you do the rest of us," Colby chuckled, the shock of having to raise his daughter on his own leaving him for a moment, "I mean, when was the last time, you guys got more than a happy birthday from him?"

"I don't need anything more than a happy birthday," Claudio answered.

"And as long as he sends something for Joelle on her birthday, I really can't complain," Joe answered as well, "I've had enough birthdays, and I've received enough gifts in my lifetime that just a happy birthday is enough. You'll learn that once Jessie is born."

"Plus, Mom and Dad always try and make their birthdays and anniversaries special," Xander answered, setting the watch on his wrist for their new destination in time.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah," Xander answered, "Three nights a year where you could drop the three of us off at Grams and Grandpa's or at Uncle Luke's and just have a night to yourselves." Jon smiled and looked towards the shadows of the future that was set to come.

"Oh come on," Colby whined, "Now, you're feeding each other cake. I'm starting to wonder what happened to my friend, man." Jon rolled his eyes. Colby was beginning to get on his last nerve with all of the teasing that he was doing at his expense.

“Alright, Colby, that’s enough. If you keep this up Jon is going to kill you and Jessie will be nothing, but a distant memory and Jack will miss out on his favourite babysitter,” Xander sighed, causing Joe to chuckle. Something he felt like the father of two rowdy ten year old boys rather than the friend of two fully functional and fully grown men. Xander joined in on the chuckling as well. Yeah, his dad and uncles don’t change at any point in the next twenty or so years.

“Everybody ready,” Xander asked, with a hint of a smile on his face, “We still have a lot-“

“That we need to see,” Colby interrupted, “We know!”

“Thank you for sending this to me, Jenn, it really means a lot to me,” Kaylee whispered into the phone as she held the package against her chest, “I didn’t think they would have it ready this early. I thought I was going to have time to get the rest of his gifts ready.”

“I didn’t think that you would actually do it,” Jenn laughed in response, “It was a joke when I even suggested it. I always thought that you thought you were too good and classy to do that kind of thing. I mean, uh-“

“No, it’s okay, I know what you meant, Jenny boo,” Kaylee chuckled as she heard her best friend groan at the nickname while she stuffed the brown package into her suitcase to keep Jon from spotting it and opening it before she was ready for him to do so, “And it was a pretty good idea. He loves the picture that I send to him anyway, so I’m sure he’ll love these professional photos just as much or even more.”

“Or he’ll absolutely hate the fact that someone besides him even saw you with practically nothing on,” Jenn chuckled, “I mean, he’ll love the photos for that exact reason, but it might drive him certifiably crazy if another man saw you-“

“The photographer was female and she owns the boutique with her loving partner of twenty years, who did my hair and make-up,” Kaylee answered, “And they were both actually quite nice when I told them that I didn’t want to see the surgery scars.”

“Aren’t you afraid that he might lose it or that you might lose it before you give it to him for his birthday,” Jenn asked, her voice slightly muffled on her end of the phone, “I mean, Kaylee, I saw those pictures and they’re pretty damn amazing, how could they not be, look at your body, but a lot of people want to get their hands on those and they’ll-“

“I know,” Kaylee sighed, as she zipped up her bag, “Which is why it is going to be in his or my carry on for the flight home and it is not leaving my apartment or his after I give it to him. This book isn’t going to be seeing the light of day if the place he wants to view it in, isn’t private. You got the photographer’s disc too, right?”

“Yeah, you had to pay a little bit extra and I had to sign a whole lot of forms to get it, but it’s in the safe in my closet for the time being,” Jenn answered, “JJ never opens that thing because the lock confuses him. You can pick it up when you get back.”

“And then it will be put in my safe where no one will ever see it again,” Kaylee chuckled, just as Jon walked into the hotel room. He was sweaty and glistening from his work-out and the sight was killing Kaylee. They were still waiting on the okay from her doctor and Dr. Walters seemed to think that it would be best if they waited until after he took a look at the new x-rays she had taken. That had been a week ago and he still hadn’t called.

“Who’s on the phone,” Jon whispered to her, as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the neck. The sign of affection sent a shiver down Kaylee’s spine and it slowly began to kill her on the inside. They were not cut out for this waiting thing, but Jon had insisted against his own will that they wait until the doctor called.

“Jenn,” Kaylee whispered back, “JJ and her are driving each other crazy-“

“I can hear you, you know,” Jenn commented in Kaylee’s ear, “And if anything is driving me crazy, it’s the fact that Scott and him are having this epic bromance and Punk is implying that I’m losing my fiancé to his best friend.”

“Oh honey, if you need to sleep in my guest room to get away from him, I have absolutely no-“

“I can’t believe you’re lying to him right now,” Jenn gasped as she listen to Kaylee go on and on about how she could use her guest room for her time to think about whether or not her relationship was going anywhere and if they were truly ready to walk down the aisle.

“I am going to kill you,” Jenn growled at her, “If he calls JJ, JJ is going to start driving me crazy and then I’ll become the houseguest from Hell. I will not leave you or Jon alone until you-“

“Well, if you’re sure, Jenny boo,” Kaylee replied, causing Jenn to groan at the unwanted nickname once more, “Keep your head up, I’m sure your future mother-in-law will get out of your hair soon and then you and JJ can go back to-“

“I’m hanging up now,” Jenn chuckled, causing Kaylee to wish her luck and hang up the phone as well. Jon looked at his girlfriend curiously. She had been acting strange since Jenn had called her yesterday about something she had done a couple of weeks ago that she wouldn’t tell him about at all. Normally, there was no secrets between them at all.

“Red, what’s going on,” Jon asked, leaning against the door jamb that led to their hotel bathroom.

“Well JJ’s mother came to stay with them a week ago because her house is getting fumigated and she and Jenn have never really gotten along since the two of them moved in together,” Kaylee started explaining, “And, she doesn’t like that they-“

“Not with J squared,” Jon interrupted, “With you, you’ve been acting weird since Jenn called you yesterday morning. Is something going on, is there something that I need to know about? Does it have to do with your job or with your healt-“

“No, everything is fine, Jon,” Kaylee answered, grabbing the tie on his sweatpants and pulling him towards her, “Work is fine even though, I can’t work right now, but I have paid medical leave and I do the odd appearance here and there. My health is fine and I’m expecting Dr. Walters to call within the next couple of hours.”

“Thank god,” Jon whispered, wrapping his arms around her small frame, “Then, what has you acting so strange? I mean, yesterday you were talking to Jon and Josh yesterday about something for over an hour and I didn’t think you even knew them. And then, I saw you talking to Sami and a whole bunch of others.”

“I was inviting them to your birthday party,” Kaylee answered, “I was going to throw you a private poker party with a few of your friends from work. It was supposed to be a surprise when they all showed up at the apartment on the tenth, but-“

“I’m sorry, Red,” Jon sighed, pulling her even closer to him, “I didn’t mean to ruin your surprise, I’m sure you put in a lot of work and-“

“It’s okay,” she chuckled, “It’s not the only surprise I have lined up for you and I’m sure that it won’t be the last, so don’t worry about it, okay.” She leaned up to kiss, but Jon pulled slightly away from her.

“Is another one of my surprises that package that the front desk said had arrived when I got back,” Jon asked, looking at Kaylee with a fixed stare. She looked up at him and smiled.

“You’ll just have to wait and find out, aren’t you,” she responded, placing a quick kiss on his lips, “Now, hop in that shower, you have a call time of four o’clock and you spent whatever leftover time we may have had at the gym. Now, get moving.”

“I love when you get all bossy,” Jon chuckled, trailing kisses down her neck.

“Move,” she laughed, pushing him towards the bathroom again.

* * *

 

“You little slut,” Saraya chuckled, as she and Kaylee laughed in catering waiting for the boys to finish getting changed and make their way back to them, “I can’t believe you even did that, but he is going to love it. What else are you getting him?”

“Well, I found this amazing jacket at this boutique in Toronto,” Kaylee explained, “I called the store and they put one on hold for me until I can pick it up in two days time and then Tiffany’s is having this Atlas pendent engraved with the date that we made it official, which I can pick up on the sixth, which I know is cutting it close, but I wanted to get him something that he could wear without it being too obvious that it was from m-“

“When are you two going to come and out say something,” Saraya asked, sipping at the soda she had in front of her, “I mean, practically everybody in the world knows that you’re dating thanks to the pictures that have surfaced, but neither one of you have actually said anything to confirm or deny.”

“Because we don’t want to,” Kaylee answered, knowing exactly what photos the Diva was talking about, “I mean, it was a miracle we hadn’t been caught sooner, but you know at least this way we still have some semblance of privacy.”

“You know what, I think you two are so afraid to say something because you both think that you’re going to fall apart once you do,” Saraya commented, frowning at the red head beside her, “I mean, look at the two of you, you’re not afraid to show affection in public, but the moment someone says anything about telling the fans or the media the truth, you both clam up and start spouting on and on about privacy.” Kaylee looked at Saraya out of the corner of her eye. The Brit was right and it hurt a little to admit it. Things with Crosby got complicated after they went public and so did things with Renee. Going public with their relationship meant that a lot of fans thought they had the right to comment on it, who was she kidding though, even without going public, a lot of fans still felt like they had the right to comment on it.

“We’ll say something when we’re ready, okay,” Kaylee answered, picking at the vegetables in front of her.

“Are you ever going to be ready?”

“Are you,” Kaylee countered, looking at her old friend pointedly, “You and Colby have been dancing around each other since Jessie has been born, actually you’ve been dancing around each other for even longer. The sexual tension between the two of you is suffocating.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Saraya lied, shifting her eyes back and forth between Kaylee and the plate of untouched food in front of her, “We don’t have any-“

“Oh, yes you do,” Jon chuckled, taking the seat in between the two women, “It’s particularly unbearable in the car when we’re travelling to the next town or the-“

“You’re still travelling with them,” Kaylee asked, looking at her friend with wide eyes, “I thought you were travelling with Emma and Victoria again.”

“I was,” Saraya answered, “And then Colby needed help with Jessie and he asked me because he didn’t want to look a fool in front of the boys and well, I, uh-“

“You are going to tell him tonight,” Kaylee insisted, earning a glare from Saraya, “I’m serious, Sar, you can’t keep doing this to yourself and Colby can’t keep doing this to the rest of us. We are all sick and tired of watching the two of you do your stupid little love dance-“

“Love dance,” Jon interrupted with a chuckle, “What the fuck is a love dance?”

“Shh,” Kaylee responded, “I’m trying to make a point.”

“Well, alright,” Jon laughed, “You continue trying to make your point, while I go have my match. I mean, some of us have to work when we show up for a pay-per-view.” He looked pointedly at Saraya, who just flipped him both of her middle fingers.

* * *

 

**_“Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is it,” Michael Cole announced, as both Ambrose and Crowe continued to circle each other in the ring, “This is Crowe’s last chance at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, if loses tonight, the Authority has said that there is no chance of him getting another chance.”_ **

**_“I don’t think it’s up to them anymore,” JBL countered, “These two men hate each other and no matter who Ambrose fights against, Crowe is going to make his intentions known. He wants to steal everything away from Ambrose.”_ **

Kaylee tapped her nails against the table in front of her. She was nervous. She had locked Colby and Saraya in a room together to make sure that everything finally come to the surface and Jon was in the middle of his match. She hadn’t felt this nervous since the night she had been scheduled to lose her own championship and everyone knew how that turned out.

“Calm down,” Brie chuckled, placing a gentle hand on her friend’s shoulder, “Nothing is going to happen. The lumberjacks will make sure that neither one of them gets hurt and you’ll still be able to throw him that party, you’ve been putting together for him.”

“Bryan’s coming right,” Kaylee asked, turning her attention away from the monitor for a moment, “I need to get the final number of guests to the caterer by tomorrow and-“

“Yeah, he’ll be there,” Brie answered, with a hint of a smile on her face, “He might give you a lecture on reusing some of the plates and things from the food that the caterer brings-“

“And I’ll be sure to tell him that I donate it all to the homeless shelters,” Kaylee responded, “I have enough Tupperware in my cupboards that I don’t need anymore.”

“I still can’t believe that you bought him his very own poker table,” Brie chuckled, as they both turned back to look at the monitor to see Sami and Jon start attacking any lumberjacks that may get in their way of attacking one another.

“My mom and I refinished it actually,” Kaylee corrected, “I found this old table on the internet and my mom’s been looking for something to refinish for awhile, so we did that. I’ve had all of this in motion since July and I’m pretty sure that my mother was set to kill me at one point.”

“Wow, you’ve put a lot of thought into this,” Brie pointed out, grasping Kaylee’s wrist tightly when they both saw Jon and Sami go crashing to the floor, “I mean, like, wow, what would have done if you and Jon didn’t work out.”

“Sold it,” Kaylee chuckled.

**_“And here’s the three count ladies and gentlemen,” Cole announced, as the referee got down on his knees and made the count as Ambrose pinned Sami for the final time. The bell rang and the crowd cheered and Crowe looked up at the rafters. He couldn’t believe it. It was over and now, he had no other official chance._ **

“Are you going to go tell him,” Brie laughed, as Kaylee jumped to her feet and practically ran for the door.

“Tell him that my doctor finally gave me the okay and that this hell period of waiting is over,” Kaylee asked, with a slight smirk on her face, “In the immortal words of the Hall of Famer Stone Cold Steve Austin, oh hell yeah.” Brie laughed as Kaylee went running down the hall as fast as her feet could take her before jumping her boyfriend.

_“This is starting to get gross again,” Colby groaned, as they watch Jon’s future self and Kaylee maul at each other once more, “I mean, do we constantly have to see this?”_

_“Think about how I feel,” Xander commented, looking at the past version of his parents slightly disgusted, “Those are my parents and it’s bad enough that I have to see it when they’re older-“_

_“Really,” Jon asked, looking at his future son with wide eyes, “We’re still, uh-“_

_“Yes, very public with your displays of affection.”_

_“So, we did go public?”_

_“Well, it was kind of hard to stay private after you got her the engagement ring,” Xander chuckled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It recently came to my attention that someone on FanFiction (who shall remain nameless) has started using elements of my story (ie. The Bombshell Division, the Bombshell Tag Titles, the Bombshell Bash, [Slapping a capital S in the middle of Bombshell doesn’t make it any different] and the most vexing of all, the nickname, Red) to write one of those fictional wrestling company stories. Now, I realise that I don’t own these elements, you can’t own something you didn’t copyright, but when this person is a former reader, and someone I included in this story, I feel a little betrayed. I put my heart and soul into this story, my wonderful readers, so maybe I’m a little emotional about this. Am I being too emotional about this?  
> Anyways, there’s another chapter for you all to enjoy. What’s Kaylee’s little surprise gift for Jon and just what happened between Saraya and Colby in that locked room?  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	32. His Thirty-First

His Thirty-First 

**December 10** **th** **, 2016**  
Kaylee's Apartment  
Toronto, ON

* * *

" _This is starting to get gross again," Colby groaned, as they watch Jon's future self and Kaylee maul at each other once more, "I mean, do we constantly have to see this?"_

" _Think about how I feel," Xander commented, looking at the past version of his parents slightly disgusted, "Those are my parents and it's bad enough that I have to see it when they're older-"_

" _Really," Jon asked, looking at his future son with wide eyes, "We're still, uh-"_

" _Yes, very public with your displays of affection."_

" _So, we did go public?"_

" _Well, it was kind of hard to stay private after you got her the engagement ring," Xander chuckled. Jon looked at his future son with wide eyes. Engagement ring; why in the world was his son talking about engagement rings this early into his and Kaylee's relationship._

" _Engagement ring," Jon choked out, "Is that, uh, is that is what's happening now because I, uh, I thought-" Xander chuckled._

" _Not yet," he answered, "We still have a couple of things that you'll need to see before you even start talking about it, Dad."_

Kaylee smiled secretly at the sleeping man beside her as she rolled out of bed early on the morning of the tenth. She had a lot that needed to get done and only a couple hours at most to accomplish it in. Jon was right when he had assumed that she had more than one surprise up her sleeve. First, she was going to make him breakfast in bed complete with French toast, sausages and scrambled eggs. The gifts that were sitting, fully wrapping in her shoe closet (somewhere she knew he would never enter of his own free will) would be placed at the foot of the bed with the card that she had picked out for him in mind. Punk and the boys would then come by and pick Jon up for a work out at the THWA gym, down on the actual Toronto Harbour, which would give her, Jenn and April enough time to rearrange the furniture in her living room to fit the custom poker table that was currently being kept in pieces in Punk's apartment.

"Thank god, I did the grocery shopping before Jon got home," Kaylee whispered to herself, as she looked through her refrigerator for the ingredients that she was going to need. There was one little surprise that she had kept close to her chest when everyone had asked her what she was planning and that was the fact that she was going to make Jon the one baked thing, she knew he loved; chocolate chip cookies. Yeah, there were a lot of things that needed to be done.

"Red," Jon croaked, as he came to stand against the door jamb that led into the kitchen. Kaylee closed her eyes and inwardly groaned. This couldn't be happening. He was supposed to stay fast asleep until the apartment smelled of freshly baked cookies and freshly made coffee with the little bursts of the breakfast food, she had made him and more importantly, he wasn't supposed to be sick.

"What are you doing up," she asked coming to stand in front of him. He looked pale, except for his nose, which had become a bright red. He looked like he was sweating up a storm as well, but he looked like he was shivering at the exact same time.

"Couldn't breathe," he moaned at her, rubbing his head, "My nose is stuffed, my head is pounding and my throat feels all scratchy." Kaylee bit her lip as she tried to keep herself from smiling at her boyfriend. He sounded like a little boy with the way that he was complaining. Reaching up to feel his forehead, the smile on Kaylee's face quickly turned into a frown. He was warm; the kind of warm that would put a real dent into any plan that she may have had for the day.

"Come on, you need to get back into bed," she coaxed, leading him back towards the bedroom, "You feel warm and you need to get rest if you're going to beat this cold."

"I don't have a cold," Jon insisted, despite the fact that he let his girlfriend lead him back towards her bedroom and tucked him in like he was a child, "I just don't feel all that well."

"Whatever you say, Jonny," she chuckled, trying her best not to let him see how fast her mind was whirring. There was no chance that he was going to up to playing poker if he felt like this, which meant that she would have to call all of the boys that had been invited, cancel the caterer (thankfully only losing a small sum of money) and move the poker table into her guest room for now. She would also have to make a run to the pharmacy and grocery store and stock her kitchen, bathroom and medicine cabinet with everything that he was ever going to need if she was going to sweat this cold out of him by his flight Monday morning.

"I can't breathe," Jon complained again, as Kaylee walked into one of her closets and pulled out a machine that he didn't recognize.

"That's what I'm getting the humidifier for," she chuckled, pulling the machine close to the bed to allow him to feel the effect of it, "Don't worry, we're going to get you better in no time. Now, you get some sleep, I'm going to finish up in the kitchen and then Punk's going to come by so I can make a run to the pharmacy down the street okay. Everything's going to be fine."

"I'm sorry if this ruined any of your surprises," Jon sighed, as he settled back against the pillows. Kaylee smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay, Jon," she whispered to him, "Your health means more than a silly little poker party. We'll celebrate another time." Jon smiled up at her as his eyes began to close. Kaylee frowned for a moment, sad to see that the man she loved wouldn't get the birthday celebration she had planned for him, but if she had her way, he was still going to be able to enjoy it, even if he did spend most of it sleeping.

* * *

"Sick," Colby panicked, bouncing Jessie gently on his hip, "He's sick and you only chose to break this news after we get here. I've got a two month old daughter, Kaylee, I can't just be-"

"Colby, can you please keep your voice down," the red head snarled at the father, causing all three of the men behind him to take a quick step back, "He is still sleeping and I would like to keep it that way. He needs his rest. You and Jessie aren't going to be staying here; Punk has kindly offered his guest room that was supposed to be for Claudio to be yours since Jon got sick. We aren't going to put her in any danger. Now, will you please calm down?" Colby looked at Kaylee with wide eyes. The ponytail on her head was lopsided; she didn't even look like she had make-up on. This was not the kind and gentle woman with an occasional mean streak that he was used to.

"Do you need any help," Joe offered, giving the woman in front of him a hug, which she quickly accepted, "Do you need us to go and pick anything up or-"

"No," she smiled, "I picked everything up earlier and I'm just going to order in some pizza for us all later. I'm sorry, I didn't call any of you earlier, I didn't realise that your flights into the city were that early. I've been so busy running around since Jon woke up this morning with this cold, that I haven't even given him his gifts yet."

"I thought you gave him his gift on Wednesday," Colby commented, as he made funny faces at his daughter, "He got this package at the hotel we were staying at."

"That was just one of them," Kaylee sighed, sinking down on the couch behind her, "I wanted to make sure that he had something to open on his actual birthday since we couldn't celebrate it together. I have two more in my shoe closet and another in the guest room which is another reason why Colby and Jessie can't stay in there." As the group was talking, Jon came shuffling into the living room with one of the quilts Kaylee had put on him around his shoulders.

"Hello," he greeted, before sneezing into an already used Kleenex. Kaylee shook her head and went to help him into the reclining arm chair that he loved to use when he was they were staying in her apartment.

"What are you all doing here," he hummed, making sure to cover his mouth with his sleeve as he released a hacking cough, "I would have thought that you all would have been steering clear of me?"

"I would have if I had known," Colby mumbled under his breath, only to receive a warning glare from the large Samoan beside him.

"We came to see you, uce," Joe answered, still glaring at Colby, "Heard that you were sick on what was supposed to be a pretty fun weekend and couldn't let you have a horrible time."

"Thanks man," Jon chuckled, closing his eyes slightly, "But, I would have been fine. I got an amazing nurse in Red and hey, that's a good idea, Red, can you get a little nurse out-"

"We'll talk about that another time," Kaylee sighed, shaking her head. She was smiling though. Since Jon had woken up this morning, he had not been acting like himself. But, just then a small part of him came shining through and she knew that he was slowly getting better, that whatever she was doing was working and working faster than she thought it would.

"Alright," Jon clapped, before grabbing his head due to the resulting loud noise, "How about, we, uh, we play a little poker? That's what you boys came here for anyway, right, to get your butts kicked at a little poker." The four men sitting on the couches looked to the red head, who had just closed her eyes for a moment to relax.

"How about you boys watch a movie," Kaylee suggested, not bothering to even open her eyes, "Jon, you're not at a hundred percent and it wouldn't be fair if these boys took complete advantage of your condition and you boys, what a shot to egos would it be if under the influence of a horrendous cold and two different kinds of medicine Jon was still able to beat you." The five men in the room looked at the head in contemplation. She was absolutely right.

"What do you have," Claudio asked, walking over to DVD shelves to look through the large collection that Kaylee had.

"You boys can watch anything that doesn't have the plastic on it because I haven't had a chance to watch it myself," she answered, "Or anything that's On Demand, with the exception of a few things and Jon knows the titles of those ones, anything else is up to you boys. I'm going to go shower and then I'll go order the pizza." Kaylee made to leave the room, but Jon grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Come on, Red," he cajoled, "You've been running around since you woke up this morning. Sit and relax for a few minutes, the world isn't going to fall apart if you do." Kaylee looked at her sick boyfriend for a moment before. She felt exhausted and half the day wasn't even over yet.

"How about Jon opens the rest of his gifts," Joe suggested, looking at the couple thoughtfully, "That'll give Kaylee a moment to relax like Jon wants her to do and then we can actually feel like we're here for Jon's birthday." Kaylee nodded and made to get up. One of his gifts would have to wait until later because there was no way that she was going to let him open up those pictures with his friends around.

"I thought that had you three more gifts for him," Colby commented, as she walked back into the room with a gift wrapped in black and gold, "You're only carrying one."

"One was too big to wrap," she explained, looking at the dark haired man pointedly, "And the other one is not for your ey-"

"Ew, ew, ew," Colby complained, trying desperately to cover his ears to keep Kaylee from continuing her explanation of the other gift, while supporting his daughter, "I don't need to know what kind of sick present you bought him."

"You asked," Jon chuckled, through his stuffed nose as Kaylee handed him his gift. Ripping the wrapping paper off of the gift like a kid on Christmas, Jon got to the box that he quickly opened.

"Red," Jon gasped, pulling out a black leather jacket that looked like something out a dream, "This looks, how did you-"

"I saw that you needed a new one," Kaylee smiled, "And I know you would have waited until the other one actually fell apart to get a new one, so..." She trailed off with a shrug. Jon leaned up to kiss her on the lips, but Kaylee quickly turned her head, so he ended up getting her cheek.

"Sorry, Jonny," Kaylee giggled, as Jon pouted up at her, "You're going to have to wait until your better for an actual kiss."

* * *

"What's this gift that you've been hiding from me," Jon asked, as he and Kaylee climbed into bed after their guests had fallen asleep. Joe, who had a hotel room around the corner, was currently fast asleep on the pull out couch in the living room and Claudio was fast asleep in the guest room with Colby across the hall with Jessie in Punk's apartment. Kaylee yawned and made her way back into her shoe closet, and came back out with a small black and gold wrapped package. Jon took the offered package and tore the wrapping off just like he had done earlier.

"I hope you like it," she whispered as she watch Jon open the box, "I mean, I know you like the pictures that I send you for our little games, uh, but, I thought you would like these a little better.

"And the photographer was..."

"Female," Kaylee chuckled, running her manicured nails through his hair, "And happily married to another woman for ten years. Now, do you-"

" _To the man I love, for his eyes and his eyes only_ ," Jon read as he opened the album and began looking through the pictures that Kaylee had taken and had been put together in an amazing looking boudoir book that was just for him and him alone. In some of them she was wearing very little and in others she was wearing absolutely nothing. He loved it everything about it.

"Damn Red," he whispered, his pupils becoming fully blown with lust as he continued to look through the album that she had put together, "I don't know how you did this without me knowing, but I am so thankful that you did. Damn, Red, I just wanna-"

"Not until you're better," she giggled, pulling the album out of his hands gently and placing it on the nightstand, "Now, come on, turn over onto your chest and I'll rub some of this Vicks on it for you. It'll help you breathe a little bit more." Jon sighed thankfully as he rolled over and felt Kaylee straddle his back and begin rubbing in the cream.

"What would I do without you, Red," Jon groaned at the feeling of her hand working the formula into his back muscles.

"You would have figured it out," Kaylee chuckled, "Now, roll over. I'll put some more on your chest."

"Yeah, but it feels good to have someone take care of you," Jon countered, as he rolled over, "You knew what to do the moment that you saw that I was sick."

"You took care of me," she answered, "I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself especially when I didn't have anything that would have even remotely help you in the house at the time. Now, take your medicine and let's get some rest." She chuckled before she soon started coughing as well. She groaned. She should have known that this was going to happen.

"Throat a little scratchy," Jon chuckled. Kaylee nodded.

"Looks like we're both going to be stuck in bed tomorrow," Jon sighed, pulling his girlfriend close to him.

"Thankfully, Claudio is a fully functional adult," Kaylee yawned, gently lying back against her pillow, "With both of us sick the day to day stuff falls into the hands of my brother."

"Fuck," Jon groaned, "We're screwed."

"Yep," Kaylee agreed, "We are."

_"Damn," Colby whistled, "Those pictures were-" The man with two different hair colours stopped at the look that Jon was giving him; a look that clearly told him that if he didn't stop talking about the woman that would become Jon's significant other with anything less than the respect she deserved he would be killed._

_"Can we just go to the next one already," Renee groaned, "It's bad enough that I have to see Jon with that red headed whore and see that they'll have a better relationship than he and I ever will. I mean, really? When did you ever do that stuff for me?" Jon just rolled his eyes at her. He wasn't going to dignify that question with a response._

_"Look, Blondie," Joe snapped, looking at Renee with complete anger, "He loved you with everything he had and you took it all for granted. She loves him; I don't even know her and I know that she loves him and not just because she fucking says it. I can see it just from watching this moment alone."_

_"Seriously, isn't there someone who can just drop her back into the moment you took us from," Colby asked, looking between Xander and Jon, "I mean, none of us want her here and-"_

_"We can't," Xander answered, "It doesn't work that way, now come on."_

_"No," Renee screamed, "I'm not going anywhere, I don't want to see anymore." Xander rolled his eyes as he picked up the blonde and threw her over his shoulder. Renee began screaming at him at the top of her lungs and pounding her fists against his back._

_"Now, is everybody ready?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jon. That wasn't much of a birthday and Renee has had a bit of meltdown. 2016 is slowly coming to an end and with all this amazing gift giving, I completely forgot about Christmas. Any ideas on what our favourite couple should give one another? And just where are they heading to next? Hint: it's a pay-per-view.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	33. Tables, Ladders, Chairs and Anxiety

Tables, Ladders, Chairs & Anxiety

**December 18** **th** **, 2016**  
United Center  
Chicago, IL  
WWE TLC Pay-Per-View

* * *

_"Damn," Colby whistled, "Those pictures were-" The man with two different hair colours stopped at the look that Jon was giving him; a look that clearly told him that if he didn't stop talking about the woman that would become Jon's significant other with anything less than the respect she deserved he would be killed._

_"Can we just go to the next one already," Renee groaned, "It's bad enough that I have to see Jon with that red headed whore and see that they'll have a better relationship than he and I ever will. I mean, really? When did you ever do that stuff for me?" Jon just rolled his eyes at her. He wasn't going to dignify that question with a response._

_"Look, Blondie," Joe snapped, looking at Renee with complete anger, "He loved you with everything he had and you took it all for granted. She loves him; I don't even know her and I know that she loves him and not just because she fucking says it. I can see it just from watching this moment alone."_

_"Seriously, isn't there someone who can just drop her back into the moment you took us from," Colby asked, looking between Xander and Jon, "I mean, none of us want her here and-"_

_"We can't," Xander answered, "It doesn't work that way, now come on."_

_"No," Renee screamed, "I'm not going anywhere; I don't want to see anymore." Xander rolled his eyes as he picked up the blonde and threw her over his shoulder. Renee began screaming at him at the top of her lungs and pounding her fists against his back._

_"Now, is everybody ready?"_

" _No," Renee screamed once again in response, "I'm not going anywhere with you, you bastard." The rest of the group ignored her again as the moment swirled around them._

" _Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke."_

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jon complained, as he and Kaylee stood side by side with horror written on their faces. Kaylee was blinking rapidly, like she was trying to get some sort of image out of her mind. The pair was standing in front of a closed locker room door that was quickly pulled open by a shirtless, sheepish looking Colby. He went to touch Jon's shoulder, but both the champion and the red head jumped a few feet away from him.

"I know where that hand has been," Jon pointed out, "And I would really appreciate if you didn't touch me with it."

"And I would appreciate if someone got me some bleach, because I need to rid my brain of the image of Colby's naked butt," Kaylee complained, looking at the ceiling, not bothering to look at either man, "And the image of Saraya's pasty skin. Dear lord, do either one of you know how to lock a door? And please, tell me that Jessie was not in there with you?"

"No, she's with Brie and Nikki," Colby explained, looking at the red head who still wouldn't look at him incredulously, "I would never do that to my daughter and Nikki wanted to use her to try and get Cena to see her way of-"

"Thinking," Kaylee finished, "Got it, get it, don't need it explained any further, so while you and Miss Crumpet put on some actual clothing-"

"I'm wearing pants."

"And I'm wearing a shirt."

"Yeah, my shirt," Colby chuckled, pulling Saraya close to his side, so he could nibble on her ear gently.

"I am going to go find a bottle of bleach, maybe a snack," Kaylee continued, not listening to either one of them, "And maybe, I'll even go find Renee and just complete the rest of this bad experience. Bye." Kaylee took off like a shot leaving her bags with Jon. She didn't regret finally getting Colby and Saraya to admit their feelings to one another and become whatever the hell they were to one another, but she could have done without the mental scarring that came with it.

"What's her problem," Colby asked, leaning against the door jamb with Saraya pressed against his chest, "I mean, it's not like I haven't walked in on you and her in more compromising positions."

"Most of which were of your own fault because you walked into rooms in my apartment or hers without knocking," Jon pointed out, looking at Colby with a less than amused look on his face as he pushed past the pair of them into the locker room, "And had you done what you were supposed to and put a tie on the knob, this conversation wouldn't even be happening. You're lucky that you don't work for the THWA man."

"Why are we lucky?"

"Because if we did," Saraya started, biting her lip, "And we forgot to put the scrunchie on the door, they would have full right to scatter any or all clothes that we may have in our bags all over the arena."

"They go in when you're actually," Colby asked, looking at Jon with wide eyes, "And steal your clothes to scatter them around the arena?"

"I wouldn't know," Jon answered with a shrug, "And do you wanna know why? Because if something like this ever happened at Kaylee's work, she made sure that she always put the fucking scrunchie on the fucking door. Now, I don't know whether to punch you for the mental image or give you a high five for actually growing a pair and-" Colby cut him off with a look that clearly told Jon that he needed to stop speaking.

"Okay, okay," Jon chuckled, "Now, Kaylee'll kill me if I put our bags down where you were doing the fucking nasty, so-" With his feet, Jon pushed Colby and Saraya's bags against the bench and wall they had been pressed up against when he and Kaylee had unexpectantly walked in before placing the bags in his arms, on the bench that they had previously occupied.

"I don't know," Saraya chuckled, "She might kill you for not finding another room completely. I think the last thing she'll want to do is sit in a room where Colby and I didn't just finish having sex in." Colby chuckled and Jon just looked at her. Just as Jon was about to answer, Joe had come banging into the hotel room; bringing what seemed to be several bags with him.

"What's with all of the bags," Jon asked, looking down at the bags that Joe was carrying with him, "I mean, usually you got one, maybe two, but it looks like you have ten." Joe sighed and threw the bags down, on the bench next to Jon.

"Joelle's on Christmas vacation, so Galina is bringing LJ and we're going to do the circuit together," Joe answered, sinking down onto the bench, "And I guess since you have four bags with you instead of the usual one, Kaylee will be joining you as well."

"Just until the 23rd," Jon chuckled, looking down at her signature red and black luggage that was a dead giveaway that they would be travelling together, "And I was going to wait until then, but, uh, I, uh-" His eyes kept shifting over to Saraya, whom rolled her eyes in return and made to leave.

"I get it, I get it," she drawled, "I'll go find the Bellas and Kaylee. See ya, Colbz."

"Later babe," Colby chuckled, as she leaned down to kiss him on the lips, "Okay, she's leaving, now what do you want to tell or ask us and just why does it have to be this all mighty secret that I have to keep from my sexy ass British girlfriend?" Jon looked at him unamused until he was sure that Saraya was down the hall and out of ear shot. If there was anyone that he could guarantee would keep Kaylee away from the locker room until the conversation was over, it was anti-diva herself.

"Look, um, Red and I have been together for about a year now-"

"Oh really," Colby joked, "I didn't know that, I mean, I couldn't remember the last time that my eyeballs didn't get harassed when you two weren't together-"

"If you want to talk about harassment, you and I need discuss what Red and I saw when we walked into this locker room," Jon shot back, causing Joe to look between his two Shield brethren with confusion.

"Do I want to know?"

"No," both of his road brothers answered quickly, causing Joe to continue to look at them confusion.

"Anyways, like I was saying" Jon continued, "Red and I've been together for a year and well, I'm seeing her folks in a couple of days and she's been stressing it to me every single time that we fucking talked about it that even though she's a modern woman and doesn't need anyone's permission to do a damn thing with her life, she could not and would not-"

"Marry someone if they didn't ask her parents' permission," Joe finished for his friend.

"Oh my god," Colby squawked, "You're going to ask her to marry you. You're going to take the plunge, you're going to walk down the aisle, you're-you're-"

"Not going to be doing anything if she doesn't say yes and we definitely won't be walking down the aisle if I don't get her parents' permission," Jon interrupted, before Colby could get more excited than he already was. The last thing that he wanted was for someone on this roster to overhear him and let the information make the rounds. Kaylee was friends with one of the biggest gossips in the entire company and he didn't want her accidently hearing that he wanted to propose before he actually had a ring.

"She's going to say yes," Joe insisted with a slight smile on her face, "I can see the way, she looks at you when you're both in your own little world. She wants to spend her life with you, even if that means, never getting married-"

"You don't know that," Jon argued, "I mean, she has made it pretty clear that she wants to be a wife and a mother and I'm fairly sure that the whole mother thing won't happen if the wife thing doesn't happen first."

"I don't think she cares man," Joe noted, "She, uh, she loves you and if you don't want to marry her, she, uh, she loves you enough to not care."

"I can't do that to her," Jon smiled, "She, uh, she told me that she's practically planning her own wedding since she was old enough to do so."

"And that's why you want to walk down the aisle," Colby chuckled, "You love her enough to give her, her dream day even if the mere idea makes you break out in hives." Jon laughed, lifting up his sleeve and showed it to the two men in front of him.

"It's funny, you know," Jon added, "I've been thinking about this since the moment that the both of us got sick and were stuck in bed for a couple of days and I haven't broken out in hives once. Red, uh, she's the one and we've gone completely off track. I, uh, I was wondering if you, uh, if the both of you would come with me."

"Come with you," Joe questioned, "To her parents' house to ask if for their permission to marry their-"

"No, no, no," Jon interrupted, "We're getting together with her family for Christmas, I, uh, I've been invited to join them this year and I'm, uh, I'm going to ask them when I have a moment alone with them, but I was wondering you could come with me to buy the ring when we get back. I want her to have the perfect ring and you've both done this kind of thing before."

"Don't remind me," Colby groaned, causing both of them to laugh, "I have no idea what I'm going to do if Jessie finds those pictures when she's older. I might have already scared her for life and she wasn't even a possibility at the time."

* * *

Kaylee was wringing her hands together again; a tell tale sign that she was going to have a panic attack. Jon was competing in a TLC match tonight and while she was smiling and laughing on the outside, on the inside she was dying. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs until someone finally heard her. Kaylee had no idea why Jon would even agree to a match like this, but he did and here she was, sitting in between Punk and Saraya hoping that his match wouldn't end the way her's had.

"Maple," Saraya asked, looking at her friend cautiously, "Are you doing alright? I mean, normally you're nervous, but, you're, uh, you're usually not this nervous."

"I just keep having flashbacks," Kaylee whispered, "I, uh, I keep feeling the fall and then I-I-I can't breathe." Her breathing slowly became labored as she grabbed her chest. A panic attack was coming on strong and she had no way to stop it. The people that she wanted to hold her most were nowhere in reaching distance and the Xanax that her mother had insisted she take with her was sitting in her and Jon's hotel room. Saraya grabbed her wrists quickly and looked at her friend with wide eyes.

"What do you mean you can't breathe," Saraya asked, which alerted both Joe and Colby to what was happening. Taking one look at Kaylee's wide eyes, pale complexion and heaving chest, Joe knew exactly what was happening.

"Saraya, hold her against you and keep your breathing calm," Joe instructed, as Saraya circled her arms around her friend tightly. Colby watched in silence as his girlfriend held her friend tightly. Beside him, Joe was wracking his brain; trying his best to remember what Jon had mentioned to him during his warnings about the panic attacks and her anxiety. He couldn't remember anything else besides someone needing to hold her tightly and soothe her the best they could.

_**Ambrose climbed higher and higher on the ladder, trying to stay one step ahead of Orton. He needed to keep him off of his feet and unable to use that RKO. Just as he was about to reach up and grab the belt, the ladder began to shake. Orton had grab the side of it and shook it with all of his strength, to keep Ambrose away from the title.** _

"Oh god, oh god," Kaylee panicked, her eyes glued to the screen in front of her, "I-I-I can't watch this, I need to go out there, what if he needs me. I can't-"

"You're staying right here," Joe insisted to her softly, "Everything is going to be fine. He isn't going to get hurt and the two of you are going to go back to your hotel and celebrate the fact that your boyfriend kept the title in a match against a bon fide future hall of famer." Kaylee looked at Joe with wide eyes and nodded.

"But-"

"No," Joe interrupted, "There are no more buts." Taking another deep breathe, Kaylee nodded once more. She had no idea what had just come over her. lt had been years since she had a panic attack like the one she had just experienced; and what killed her even more was that now more people knew about her anxiety. She stayed silent as Saraya handed her a bottle of water.

_**Once again, Ambrose made his way to the top of ladder. Orton was climbingup the other side, just a couple of rungs ahead of the champion. It looked as if the lunatic fringe was going to lose his precious title. But, just as Orton reached up to grab the title and finally win back the title he hadlost at WrestleMania 30, Ambrose pushed his feet out from underneath him.** _

_**"Down goes Orton, down goes Orton," Cole yelled, as Orton's face smacked against the ladder, "Ambrose retains the championship, I repeat, Ambrose retains the championship."** _

Kaylee breathed a sigh of relief as Jon's match came to an end. She needed to get out of that room and away from the people that were inside it. She was thankful for what they had done for her, but underneath that emotion was shame. Kaylee hated the fact that even felt that way, but it was hard to change over ten years of thinking the way she did.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Saraya interjected, grabbing her friend by the wrist, "Do you want to explain just what the hell that was? Why didn't you tell me?" Kaylee looked at Saraya for a moment before shaking her head.

"I can't do this right now," Kaylee told her, "We'll talk about it another time, I promise, but I just can't do this right now."

"Hey Red," Jon chuckled, as he came up behind her, "Can I have my congratulatory kiss?"

"Of course, you can," Kaylee giggled as she linked her arms around his neck.

_Jon couldn't help the smile that came across his face as he watched his future self and Kaylee interact with one another. He could tell that this version of himself already knew that she had, had a panic attack. He had no idea how he did it, but he looked forward to being able to do that; read someone so well, that they didn't even have to say a word._

" _It's funny isn't," Xander chuckled, watching as Jon continued to watch the interaction, "I always thought that you developed that soon after I was born. I mean, I couldn't get away with anything, you two somehow always knew. I was never able to pull the wool over either one of your eyes, but looking at the two of you now, I figured out that it took years for the both of you to develop that kind of communication."_

" _So, this is just the beginning of it," Jon asked, looking over at his son._

" _Yeah," Xander laughed, "Mom tells a pretty good story about it. You'll find out what it is soon enou-oh no, no, no, this isn't what I wanted you to see. Stupid watch, I should have known that this would happen."_

" _X-man," Colby called, as the moment that swirled around them became dark, very dark, "What's happening?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go, ladies and gentlemen, another chapter for you all. What do you think our little group is seeing? And that pesky little accident keeps rearing its ugly little head. Do you think Saraya will let it go and just when is Mr. Good going to pop the question and will Joe and Colby be more of a hindrance or actual help? Let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	34. Their First Christmas Part 1

Their First Christmas Part 1

**December 24** th to 25th, 2016  
Poulos & Smythe Family Homes  
East York & Mississauga, ON

* * *

 

_Jon couldn’t help the smile that came across his face as he watched his future self and Kaylee interact with one another. He could tell that this version of himself already knew that she had, had a panic attack. He had no idea how he did it, but he looked forward to being able to do that; read someone so well, that they didn’t even have to say a word._

_“It’s funny isn’t,” Xander chuckled, watching as Jon continued to watch the interaction, “I always thought that you developed that soon after I was born. I mean, I couldn’t get away with anything, you two somehow always knew. I was never able to pull the wool over either one of your eyes, but looking at the two of you now, I figured out that it took years for the both of you to develop that kind of communication.”_

_“So, this is just the beginning of it,” Jon asked, looking over at his son._

_“Yeah,” Xander laughed, “Mom tells a pretty good story about it. You’ll find out what it is soon enou-oh no, no, no, this isn’t what I wanted you to see. Stupid watch, I should have known that this would happen.”_

_“X-man,” Colby called, as the moment that swirled around them became dark, very dark, “What’s happening?”_

_''It was only a matter of time; I guess" Xander explained, a sad expression coming across his face, "I mean the watch was bound to malfunction at one point and show you this, we, uh, we call it the alternate reality." Jon looked around and saw that the moment they were watching was very different in comparison to the other moments that they had watched. It was darker in comparison; his older self even looked run down and miserable._

_''What's wrong with me," Jon asked, as he watched this version of him, drink straight from the bottle of Jack Daniels; something that he knew would never happen if Kaylee was involved in this future._

_"You missed the threading moment," Xander answered sadly._

_"The threading moment," Jon asked, "What's that?"_

_"When you went after Mom when she ran out of that bar on the day you two met," Xander answered, watching this version of his father sadly, "You let Renee convince you not to go after her and that you could work on your relationship. Deep down inside this version of you knows something is wrong. He just doesn't know what that is."_

_''Do we still have a chance though," Jon asked, looking at his son hopefully, "I mean, I, I mean, he can still go find Red, right? He can still be happy." Sadly, Xander shook his head in response._

_"Look at the date."_

_Jon looked towards the calendar that hung on the wall. It said that it was September 1st, 2016._

_"She's in the hospital..."_

_"No," Xander sighed, "In this version of reality, the one that has a .0005% chance of happening since I was able to come here and show you all of this, but this version of Mom, uh, she, uh, without this version of you in her life and being just as depressed as he is now, she succumbs to her injuries and-"_

_"When?"_

_"Twelve hours ago, that is probably why he’s drinking so heavily. He’s even more depressed than he was before and he doesn’t know why."_

_"Let's move on," Jon croaked, as he watched this version of himself become something he swore he would never would again, "I don't want to see anymore; I, uh, I can’t see anymore." Xander quickly nodded and fiddled with the watch on his wrist, putting it right back onto the timeline that he wanted to show them. Soon, the moment swirled around them and they came face to face with an elaborately decorated Christmas tree._

Snow had finally fallen in the city of Toronto and it just so happened that with the first snow fall the heating in Kaylee’s apartment broke down, leaving many in the building without the heat that was needed. Jon watched with an amused expression as Kaylee blow dried her hair, shivering the entire time. They were getting ready to go to Christmas Eve dinner at her mother’s childhood home, where the rest of her mother’s family would be gathering.

“I don’t know why you don’t just stay at your parents’ house until the heat is back on,” Jon chuckled, as he finished brushing his teeth, wiping any leftover foam away from his face.

“They won’t have it fixed until after New Year’s,” Kaylee explained, looking at him through the mirror, “We are not staying at my parents’ house until we leave on the 28th. My brother is staying there already and I really have no desire to-“

“Oh come on, you love him,” Jon responded, “And what’s the big deal, we’re staying at your parents’ house tonight and I’m fairly sure that we’re going to stay there tomorrow night, so you and your mother can enjoy Boxing Day together. So, really, what’s one more day?” Kaylee continued to look at Jon through the mirror. She knew he was right, but the stubborn woman that she was, she didn’t want to admit it to him that he was.

“Come on, Red,” he laughed, watching as she pouted, “You can say it, you know you want to.”

“I don’t want to do anything except get my hair dry and straighten it before it turns into icicles,” she returned, taking extra care to roll her eyes at her boyfriend, who just smiled at her in return, “Have you gotten the gifts out from under the tree. The moment that I am dressed, we need to get downstairs and meet my parents at the front of the building.”

“I don’t get why we just don’t take your car,” Jon asked, “I mean, we both know how to drive and have valid licenses, it’ll probably be a lot less cramped taking your car instead of sharing the backseat of your parents car with your brother.” Kaylee laughed and nodded. Once again, he was right.

“Alright, alright, can you give my parents a call and tell them, not to get off the highway and that we’ll just meet them at the house,” she asked, looking up at him with the best puppy dog pout that she could give him. Jon clutched at his chest mockingly, earning himself another laugh for his efforts.

“Okay, I will, should I shave,” he asked, looking at her as he held up the razor that he always kept on hand in his travel bag. Kaylee looked at up at him, before shaking her head. She kind of liked the small amount of scruff that he had on his face.

“Come on, Red, I’m going to your grandparent’s house for the first time since we started dating, maybe I should shave some of this scruff,” Jon said, still holding the razor up. Kaylee frantically shook her head, as she placed her blow dryer back on the counter.

“No, come on, do you really want to deal with the cold of a Canadian winter with a scruff free face,” she warned, “I mean, I know you grew up in Cincinnati, Jonny, but Canadian winters are a lot different in comparison to Midwest winters.” Jon narrowed his eyes at the red head in front of him jokingly. There was another reason that she didn’t want him to shave and he wanted her to actually admit it. Admittedly, he liked making her squirm slightly.

“Just admit it, Red,” Jon laughed, holding the razor high and out of her reach, “You like your men with a little scruff.”

“I’m not admitting anything until you call my parents,” she laughed in response, “They won’t take it too kindly if they have to send Luke in to ring the buzzer only for us to tell him that we running a little late and just to go ahead without us.”

“Shouldn’t you call them,” Jon asked, looking at her with a slightly amused look on his face as she continued to jump and reach for the razor he was holding out of her reach, “I mean, they are your parents after all.”

“Yeah, but if you call they’ll blame me for running late,” she explained, as she continued to jump for the razor, “They’ll figure it’s either me doing my hair or finishing my make-up or going through my shoe closet for the perfect pair of boots to wear, if I call, well than it’s your fault because if I have time to call, I’m not the reason we’re late.” Jon looked down at his girlfriend and knew that she was right. They were now at an impasse.

“Alright, alright, alright,” Jon chuckled, “I’ll call, you finish your hair and then I’ll get the gifts, fair?”

“Completely,” she agreed, “Oh, and the reason why I didn’t want you to shave is because of I like my men with scruff. Men without it look like teenagers to me.”

“I knew it.”

* * *

 

Kaylee was smiling and laughing with her mom and aunts as they danced around the kitchen. It looked like they had been doing it for years; Jon wouldn’t be surprised if they had been. From the moment that he and Kaylee had walked into her mother’s childhood home, he could feel the overall sense of family closeness. The moment Kaylee was down the staircase, she had been swept into her grandfather’s arms, while he was greeted with the same hugs and kisses that she was.

“Ugh,” Luke groaned beside him, sinking down into the couch, “I don’t know why we have to watch the same movie every year. I mean, I could probably recite White Christmas line for line and word for word.” Jon shook his head as Kaylee came out of the kitchen and handed him a beer.

“I don’t know why you feel the need to complain about this every year,” she chuckled, sinking herself into the couch between Jon and Luke, “And every year, you get the same answer.”

“Because we like it,” the Smythe siblings mimicked together, causing Jon to laugh and turn back to the screen where the movie was playing. Kaylee leaned her head against his shoulder and just smiled to herself. She was glad that he had decided to join them this year instead of flying south with Joe and his family. The weather was obviously colder, but the food and company were the kind of things, that he would have to get used to, if he wanted to be part of her future.

“I’m glad you decided to come,” she whispered to him, a slight smile on her lips.

“I’m glad I decided to come too,” he whispered back to her, causing Luke to roll his eyes at the two of them. He knew that his sister wouldn’t start mauling her boyfriend in front of their grandparents, out of respect for them and their home, but he just wished that they weren’t being so damn lovey dovey. It made him sick to his stomach most of the time.

“Lukas Smythe, sit up,” his grandmother ordered, causing Luke to groan as he quickly moved from his sloached position, “And Kaylee, you monkey-“

“Monkey,” Jon repeated, looking at his girlfriend with an amused look on your face, “I think I need to know the story behind that nickname.”

“Back in the kitchen with you, you need to finish making the salad,” her grandmother finished, ushering her granddaughter back into the kitchen with the rest of the other women. Kaylee shook her head and offered Jon a smile before following her grandmother back in the kitchen.

“The story isn’t all that exciting,” Luke offered, as they heard Kaylee start playfully arguing with her aunt about whether or not she should just stuff all of the vegetables into a bowl and leave the cutting and the slicing to the guests that wanted any, “Yiayia was the only one that was able to get Kaylee to do weird things for the camera, a tradition she continued when I came along, Kaylee’s called monkey because of it.”

“And what’s your nickname,” Jon teased, sensing the blush that was beginning to creep up onto Luke’s cheeks.

“Stinker,” Kaylee offered, as she poked her head around the brick corner, “And that’s only because no matter what he did, he always ended up with a full diaper while-“

“Kaylee,” Luke groaned, hiding his face in his hands, “Mom!”

“It’s Christmas,” their mother answered, “Leave me out of it and Kaylee, tell your father-“

“I know, I know,” Kaylee chuckled, waving her mother off before looking down at her father, who was sitting in the arm chair in front of her, “Everything’s ready for you to start the barbeque.” Todd looked down at the PVR’s clock and looked up at his daughter.

“Don’t give me that look, it’s the same thing every year, I don’t know why you even try to fight it,” Kaylee laughed before shooting Jon a quick wink and making her way back into the kitchen, where her grandmother and mother could be heard arguing about an open window in the kitchen that according to the argument was either needed or not needed depending on who’s side you took. Luke chuckled and leaned back into the couch once more knowing that his grandmother wouldn’t be coming out anytime soon. Jon shook his head; for someone who claimed to hate the movie that was playing, he sure didn’t mind it when it gave him a reason not to be helping out in the kitchen.

“It’s like this every year,” Jon asked, leaning against the back of the couch with Luke.

“Yep,” Luke answered, with a bit of laugh coming from his uncle and grandfather, “We argue, we fight, we’re loud and we eat a whole lot, but we love each other and we put a limit on the gift amount-“

“That you and Kaylee constantly go over no matter what limit is set,” their uncle added when got up and made his way into the kitchen, only to come running back out when all of the woman inside yelled at him about not stealing anymore food before dinner could take place.

“Constantly go over,” Jon questioned, looking at the guitarist curiously.

“We both have enough money to spoil our family now,” Luke answered, with a bit of a shrug, “We’re successful and have the bankroll to make sure that the people we love get the gifts that they deserve. The last thing we’re gonna do is spend twenty dollars on a cheap gift, when we have the ability to spend more.”

“While making the rest of us feel bad in the process,” their uncle added with a pointed look, as Kaylee poked her head around the corner and sneakily threw him a slice of garlic bread before rushing back into the kitchen before anyone noticed her disappearance.

“We love the gifts that you get us,” Luke answered, looking at his uncle with the same pointed look before turning back to Jon, “And don’t worry, I’m sure Kaylee put your name on all of the gifts that she bought.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Jon laughed, “I did some of the shopping with her.” Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Todd make his way out into the back with a tray of steaks that looked good enough to eat and they hadn’t even been cooked yet. Excusing himself out of the conversation, Jon grabbed his boots and coat and followed the older gentlemen out into the cold winter.

“Damn,” he whispered, the moment that the cold Canadian air hit his face, “I didn’t realise that they would actually have you barbeque out in this weather.” Todd laughed, and placed the steaks down onto the barbeque that was thankfully sitting in the open garage instead of out in the snow.

“It wouldn’t be Christmas without a barbequed t-bone,” Todd laughed, lighting up his cigarette, “And they would have Nick do it, but Chris always complains about the fact that he over cooks the meet and that I need to come out and make sure that it isn’t.” Jon laughed and stuck his cold hands into his pockets. The two men stood out in the cold, the only heat that they had coming from the barbeque in front of them.

“I, uh, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Jon stuttered, as he watched Todd look over the steaks, “And, well, since I’m so busy, I didn’t want to, no, wait, uh let me start over. Mr. Smythe-“

“Todd,” Kaylee’s father corrected, “You’ve never called me Mr. Smythe before, don’t start calling me Mr. Smythe now.”

“Okay, uh, Todd, your daughter and I have been together for pretty close to, um, a year now, and I, uh, I don’t have one at this time, a ring, I mean, but, uh,” Jon paused, running his hand through his hair, looking up at his girlfriend’s father with a slightly pale face even for being out in the cold, “Uh, I was wondering, if it would be alright, um, no-“

“Jon,” Todd interrupted, “What are you trying to say or ask me?”

“I want to marry your daughter,” Jon answered, his confidence growing slightly, “And she has made it pretty clear that without your permission that would never happen and I, uh, I want to marry her and I was wondering if it would alright, no, if you would grant me the permission to ask for your daughter’s hand in, uh, marriage?” Todd looked over at the man beside him before looking down at the steaks on the barbeque. Jon’s heart was hammering in his chest as he did this. There was no way, he would be able to go any further with this if he didn’t get what he needed from Kaylee’s father.

“You make her happy,” Todd commented, “So, yeah, you have my permission, but understand something Jon, just because I am giving you my blessing, doesn’t mean that I won’t hesitate in hurting you, if you hurt my daughter. Do we have an understanding?”

“Yes-“

“Dad,” Kaylee called, from the backdoor, “How much time left on the steaks? Yiayia wants to know if we need to start setting the table or if we need to-“

“Give it five more minutes,” Todd called, smiling secretly at Jon, “And take the lunatic in with you, I don’t think he’s cut out for Canadian winters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there’s another chapter for you all. Jon has asked for Todd’s permission to marry his daughter, now all he has to do is find a ring and actually get on one knee. Christmas continues in the next chapter. And just who do you think will be the most help in finding this ring; Luke, Jenn, Saraya, Colby or Joe? Will the watch malfunction again and just what is under the tree for our favourite couple?


	35. Their First Christmas Part 2

Their First Christmas Part 2

**December 24** th to 25th, 2016  
Poulos & Smythe Family Homes  
East York & Mississauga, ON

* * *

 

When Jon woke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was the lack of red head lying comfortably beside him. It wasn’t the first time, there had been plenty of mornings where one of them was not next to the other when they woke, but for some strange reason it felt strange this morning. For one, he was in her old room at her parents’ house, a room that he had only ever used to change before now, and for another, the room looked pretty bare in comparison to the photos he had seen of it. The shelves that had once donned the walls were no longer there, the posters were gone and the mirror that once held so many pictures of her childhood, now donned the mirror in the closet in her apartment that he tried not to enter for his own safety.

“Oh yay, you’re up,” Kaylee cheered, as she walked into the room, wrapped in a fluffy red robe, her Christmas present pyjama pants peaking through and the Santa’s hat, she had donned for last night’s round of gift giving on her head once more, “Luke has been whining for the past hour. He’s dying to get a look at the gifts that are under the tree. I swear to you, my brother’s normal, I just don’t where the aliens took him that one time.” Jon chuckled to himself as she handed him the cup of coffee that she held in her hands.

“Don’t deny it, Red, you were probably just as bad as he is an hour ago,” Jon laughed, before taking a sip of the coffee, “You wouldn’t be up here with a spare cup of coffee in your hands if you weren’t.” Kaylee scowled at him and narrowed her eyes jokingly.

“I like Christmas morning, what are you going to do? Sue me? It’s bad enough my parents were making us wait as long as they did, but with the added time of waiting for you to wake up was pure torture.”

“Oh really,” Jon chuckled, placing both cups of coffee on the nightstand next to her old bed, “Pure torture? Hmm, what would you say if I-“ Quickly Jon pulled Kaylee into his arms and the covers over their head, earning himself a delightful little shriek. Wrapping her arms around Jon’s neck, Kaylee couldn’t help, but smile up at him. She loved this playful side of him. Sure, she got to see a lot of it when they were surrounded by his friends, but there was a special kind of playfulness when it was just them one on one.

“Morning beautiful,” Jon hummed, leaning down to kiss her on the nose.

“Mmm, morning handsome,” she hummed back in response, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Jon chuckled, pulling her closer to him than she already was, “I have something for you-“

“All of the gifts are supposed to be under the tree,” Kaylee chastised playfully,  her eyes darting around for a sign of a gift that he may have hidden before they had fallen into bed the night before, “We’re not supposed to be hiding up in my room when my brother is probably making my mother and father rip their-“ Jon quickly cut her off with a kiss to the lips. Laughing into the kiss, Kaylee placed a delicate hand on his cheek. She loved mornings like this one. With his busy road and tour schedule, there were days that she missed these moments the most. It was tough not being on the road anymore; the matches, the interviews and the responsibilities keeping her mind off of how much she would miss him on a daily basis.

“I want you to travel with me,” Jon whispered to her, “It’s gotta be hard; stuck in your apartment all the time, thinking up errands to run just to get you out of the house and you already have the rehab exercises that your doctor wants you to do for your neck to get better, so come on. Come on the road with me, please?” Kaylee looked up at him wide eyed. Travel with him until she was cleared to get back in the ring?

“But, but, what about my other doctor appointments, Salem, the appearances that I, I, I,” Kaylee stuttered up at him, her eyes still wide from what he was asking her, “Jon, I would love to go on the road with you and be with you every second of every day, but I-I can’t.” Jon smiled down at her and nodded all the same. He understood where she was coming from and he knew that she couldn’t just pack up her things and go on the road with him. She wasn’t like some of the other girls that the wrestlers were dating or were married to; she had a career and a life outside of their relationship and she wasn’t privy to what he was planning to do the moment that he found that perfect ring to place on her finger.

“Then, Red, how about you move in with me,” Jon tried, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Kaylee’s lips once more, “If you can’t come on the road with me, than move in with me?” Kaylee looked up at him wide eyes once more. Sure, they had exchanged keys and made sure, that they both had a way into one another’s apartment, but moving in together? They haven’t even discussed it before now.

“Come on, Red,” Jon chuckled, “We’re practically living together anyway. I spend most of my time at your apartment or with you at mine and it doesn’t matter who’s apartment we actually live in, I just-I just want to be with you and spend whatever time I have off coming home to you instead of going back to an empty apartment until you get there or living out of a suitcase when I come to visit you.” Kaylee bit her lip, but a smile came shining through. She wanted that too.

“You finally beat me at something,” she whispered to him, causing Jon to look at her with a confused expression.

“My lease is up in June,” Kaylee explained, her eyes shining up at him “And well, I was going to contact my real estate agent, so he could begin looking for a small starter home. I was going to ask if you wanted to start looking for a place that we could both call home, but if you want to stay in Vegas, I guess we could, um-“ Jon cut the Canadian off with another kiss to the lips.

“I’ve become quite fond of Toronto,” he told her, as he pulled away from her, “Think we could find somewhere in Toronto, that we both could make and call home?”

“As long as I’m with you, I think I could,” she whispered to him, “Plus, I have six months to find somewhere and another six months to make it ours according to Dr. Walters at least. What do you think?”

“I think-“

“I think I sent you up here to wake your boyfriend, not make out with him,” Luke interrupted, pulling the blankets off of his sister and her boyfriend, “Come on woman, there are presents to open and it’s bad enough that Mom and Dad were making me wait, that I could deal with, but you, my own sister, who loves Christmas morning just as much as I do, making me wait. I consider that an act of betrayal.”

“An act of betrayal,” Kaylee repeated, looking at her brother before rolling her eyes, “Really?”

“Yes, really, now, let’s go, let’s go! This is not a drill people, there are presents under that Christmas tree and we have to be at Grandma’s for two.”

“You are worst than a little kid, you know that right?”

* * *

 

“How did you, but, I mean, no,” Kaylee stuttered, as she continued to look at the shoes in the box Jon had given her as they all sat around the Christmas tree enjoying the gifts that they had just opened, “I’ve been looking for this specific pair Louboutins since I was eighteen. Where did you find them and how did you know about them?” Jon smiled placing his new wrestling boots with the ‘Dean Ambrose’ insignia on them, which had been one of the gifts from her, back on the floor.

“Jenn,” he answered simply, “I was wondering what to get you because you know what do you buy the woman that has all the shoes she could ever ask for and refuses to start a handbag collection to go with them, and well, she mentioned the Louboutins with the silver snake heel. And as for where I found them, well, that’ll be my little secret for now, maybe I’ll let you in on it, maybe I won’t, I mean if you have other shoes that have been escaping your grasp, I need to be able to buy you gifts.” Kaylee laughed, while shaking her head. She really couldn’t believe that in her hands was the one pair of Louboutin shoes that had been evading her since she saw them while doing some online browsing.

“You think maybe you’ll lay off the shoes for a little bit,” Jon asked, a hint of humor in his voice, “I mean, I know you have a lot of shoes and house hunting is going to be bad enough, but it’s only going to get worse if we have to look for a home with a closet large enough to display all of your shoes-“

“Her apartment didn’t even come with that closet,” Luke interrupted, not bothering to look up from the small guitar model that he was polishing, “It was some sort of office or whatever and she had it converted into a place to hold all of her shoes.”

“I could afford it, and I needed a bigger closet,” Kaylee defended, looking at Jon after rolling her eyes, “You’ve seen how many shoes I have and that closet is bursting at the seams.”

“It wasn’t when you had it converted,” Luke added, causing Kaylee to look at him pointedly, while Jon tried to his best to stifle his laughter. There was something about the way that Luke and Kaylee insisted on bickering whenever they got together that he found extremely amusing. Maybe it was the way, that it seemed like they still lived together or maybe it was the fact that their parents completely ignored them while they did it; all he knew was that he found amusing, and almost kind of endearing that they had that kind of relationship.

“Oh, I’m sorry, at least I don’t just a room for my guitars, half of which you don’t even use. You use one, one and that is it,” Kaylee shot back at her brother, causing Jon to chuckle out loud, “I, at least, wear my shoes.”

“Oh really,” Luke argued, “Do you really want to talk about which shoes you wear because I am fairly sure that-“

“Enough,” their father cut off, “Both of you need to start getting ready. We need to be at your grandmother’s house in a couple of hours and I do not want to be there long, okay? When we get back, we’ll have dinner and then we’ll play some monopoly. Luke, I’m sure your sister wants to start using that new set that we bought her/” Luke and Kaylee nodded their argument stopping in its tracks before it could get any farther. Kissing Jon on cheek, Kaylee quick got to her feet and raced her way up the stairs and into the bathroom she and her brother had once shared before Luke could even comprehend what had happened and that he would have to wait until his sister was done with the bathroom before he could even start to get ready.

“So,” Luke sighed, shooting a glare towards the stairs as he heard the shower start, “I thought you were going to propose this morning, but obviously not. Are you going to propose at dinner or at our grandmother’s because-“

“I don’t even have a ring yet,” Jon answered, smiling to himself slightly, “I mean, she, uh, she deserves the best and I don’t even know where to start looking. Joe and Colby are going to come with me when we all get back on the road, but-“

“Tiffany’s,” Luke offered, “When in doubt start at Tiffany’s. My pain in the ass sister is a complete sucker for the classics-“

“Luke, she has a gold ear cuff that she wears on the daily just to piss certain people off,” Alexia chuckled with an amused look at her husband, “I don’t think you can describe an ear cuff as a classic.” Jon sighed, and fiddled with his thumbs a little bit.

“I guess I’ll just know it when I see it.”

* * *

 

 Kaylee yawned as she and Jon got ready for a quiet night in bed after coming home from dinner with her parents. It had been a long, exhausting day and if she was honest with herself, she just couldn’t wait to climb into bed, cuddle up with her boyfriend and fall asleep to whatever Christmas movie was playing at that exact moment. Jon was already lying in bed in a pair of sweat pants that he kept in the top drawer of the dresser that she barely used anymore.

“Hey, uh, I got to ask you something,” Jon started, flipping through the channels to find a Christmas movie that didn’t involve the words _White Christmas_ having enough of said movie the night before, “Colby’s thinking about getting a promise ring for Saraya-“

“They’ve only been dating a couple of months,” Kaylee commented, poking her head out of her closet as she took her jewelry off, “Why would he want to buy her a promise ring this soon in the relationship?”

“I don’t know, I told him that it was a bad idea, but the so-called architect never listens to me,” Jon answered, with a very obvious eye roll, “But, uh, the thing is, is she doesn’t have any rings that she doesn’t wear on a daily basis like you do, and he wants to get her one without her exactly being there-“

“So, he needs a ring to get the right measurement without her knowing,” Kaylee finished for him, climbing into the bed under the covers beside him as he settled on the Jenny McCarthy movie _Santa Baby_ , “What does this have to do with what you want to ask me?”

 “Well, Saraya mentioned trying on a few of your rings at _Harbor Wars 2015_ ,” Jon explained, running his hand up and down her arm as she shivered against the cold, “And he was wondering if maybe, I could bring one of the rings with me and he could use that for the size comparison.” Kaylee thought about it for a moment. There was something in Jon’s voice that was telling her that this promise ring story wasn’t the entire reason behind why Colby wanted to borrow one of her rings, but she could also tell that Jon didn’t want to or wasn’t ready to tell her the entire story.

“I think I remember which ones she tried on,” Kaylee reckoned, looking up at the American with a small, sleepy smile, “Just remind me to pack it in my suitcase for you before we leave. Oh, and since Mom and I aren’t going Boxing Day shopping tomorrow, do you want to maybe start going over what we would want in a house?”

“A working furnace would be nice,” Jon chuckled, wrapping his body tightly around the red head’s as he felt her shiver against him once more. Kaylee chuckled as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

“That would be nice,” she whispered softly, “With a large shoe closet, ooo, and maybe even a hot tub or a heated pool. I really like the idea of having somewhere warm to go right now. Maybe, we should have spent Christmas in Las Vegas. What do you think something we could do next year?”

“Whatever you want, Red, whatever you want.”

_“No, don’t say that,” Colby laughed, as he watched the couple continue their conversation, “Don’t promise her whatever she wants, she’ll, she’ll, she’ll-Joe, Claudio, help me out here.”_

_“As long as you don’t start handing over the credit card like Lopez does from time to time you should be just fine,” Joe assured his friend as Jon looked at him wide eyed, “I’m fairly sure Leighla and Zahra had it on hand for whenever he stuck his foot in his mouth or did something he shouldn’t have.”_

_“Plus, I’m sure, Kaylee wouldn’t want you going broke,” Claudio insisted, “She seems like a very down to Earth girl that would prefer to spend her own money instead of somebody else’s. I think your problem is going to be, making sure that she gets what she deserves or beating her to buying it.” Xander laughed and shook his head as the men in front of him interacted. They were right; completely and utterly right?”_

_“So, X-Man, does Jonny Boy propose anytime soon,” Colby asked, slapping a hard hand on the time traveller’s shoulder, “I want to see how he does it and how she reacts to that bullshit story about me and a promise ring? It is a bullshit story right?” Xander rolled his eyes at the man beside him and just shook his head._

_“You know, I never really understood that nickname,” Xander commented, looking down at the watch as he set a new date and time, “I mean, yeah, sure, everybody calls me Xander, with the exception of when Mom and Dad use the full name on me when they’re angry at something I did, but my actual name starts with an A.”_

_“A-man,” Colby tried before shaking his head, “Nah, X-man sounds a lot cooler.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proposal yet, but I promise it’ll happen…within the next six months. We have a few things that we need to get through first. New Years, The Royal Rumble, maybe an appearance at the Triathlon, maybe someone has to lose a title and a certain stable has split up, but I promise you, you will see a proposal. And they’re moving in together, so don’t send the lynch mob after me quite yet.
> 
> Still accepting entries for that Trailer contest; it’s easy just create a trailer for ‘Your Past, My Future’ and PM me the link. Best of luck – winner announced on October 25th.
> 
> Don’t forget to let me know what you think.   
> xo


	36. New Years 2016-2017

New Years 2016-2017

**December 31st, 2016 to January 1st, 2017**   
**Jon's Apartment**   
**Las Vegas, NV**

* * *

" _No, don't say that," Colby laughed, as he watched the couple continue their conversation, "Don't promise her whatever she wants, she'll, she'll, she'll-Joe, Claudio, help me out here."_

" _As long as you don't start handing over the credit card like Lopez does from time to time you should be just fine," Joe assured his friend as Jon looked at him wide eyed, "I'm fairly sure Leighla and Zahra had it on hand for whenever he stuck his foot in his mouth or did something he shouldn't have."_

" _Plus, I'm sure, Kaylee wouldn't want you going broke," Claudio insisted, "She seems like a very down to Earth girl that would prefer to spend her own money instead of somebody else's. I think your problem is going to be, making sure that she gets what she deserves or beating her to buying it." Xander laughed and shook his head as the men in front of him interacted. They were right; completely and utterly right?"_

" _So, X-Man, does Jonny Boy propose anytime soon," Colby asked, slapping a hard hand on the time traveller's shoulder, "I want to see how he does it and how she reacts to that bullshit story about me and a promise ring? It is a bullshit story right?" Xander rolled his eyes at the man beside him and just shook his head._

" _You know, I never really understood that nickname," Xander commented, looking down at the watch as he set a new date and time, "I mean, yeah, sure, everybody calls me Xander, with the exception of when Mom and Dad use the full name on me when they're angry at something I did, but my actual name starts with an A."_

" _A-man," Colby tried before shaking his head, "Nah, X-man sounds a lot cooler." Xander rolled his eyes and shook his head. No matter what year, what decade or what era, his uncle was as stubborn with that nickname as he will ever be. Sometimes, he cursed the fact that his mother didn't put her foot down about the nickname when he was a baby. Give him a Mohawk, what in the world was his uncle thinking, but calling him X-man and that gets a freaking chuckle._

" _So, X-man," Colby chuckled, as he heard Xander grumble at the nickname, "What's next?"_

" _What holiday comes after Christmas," Xander asked sarcastically, reminding everyone involved just who his parents were._

" _We already saw New Years," Claudio commented._

" _That's the funny thing about holidays," Jon chuckled, as Xander sighed exasperatedly, "They happen every year."_

When Jon walked into his apartment on December 31st, the first thing he heard was happy sound of his girlfriend and their goddaughter laughing at something that was playing on the TV. He couldn't make out what it was with Colby chattering on about whatever he was chattering on about beside him. Why, oh why Saraya chose this New Years, of all the New Years to come to go home to London was beyond him, but here Jon was stuck with his one of his three road brothers imposing on the one night he would have with Kaylee before the New Years' TV and road schedule started.

"What are you laughing at," Jon asked, as he walked into the room to see Jessie sitting in her playpen, laughing at whatever popular kids show that was playing on the TV, while Kaylee sat on the couch behind her, holding the camcorder Colby had all, but thrust into her hands upon her agreement to watch Jessie for a couple of days, while they finished the last road show of the year.

"Oh, hi Jon," Kaylee chuckled, looking up at her boyfriend with the same dazzling brown eyes she always had when she saw him, "Us girls were just having some fun, weren't we Jessie?" The baby cooed up at her godmother and gave her a wide gapping smile that had both men smiling at the baby as she raised her arms at her father.

"Thanks for watching her, Kaylee," Colby said, smiling down at his daughter as he brought her close to his chest, "I don't know what I would have done if-"

"It was no problem," Kaylee assured the father as she continued to record the interaction between father and daughter, "She was pretty easy. I got the house hunting started since she slept most of our days together away."

"How does she always do that with you," Colby asked, looking at the red head wide eyed, "I mean, I get her to sleep just fine, but she just seems so interested in the world when she's with me. There are days that I can barely put her down." Kaylee shrugged and shared a secretive look with Jon that Jon returned with a smile of his own. He had long learned of Kaylee's little secret when it came to their goddaughter. Who knew that the littlest Lopez found her father's promos so easy to fall asleep to?

"Maybe, she's just a daddy's girl," Kaylee shrugged, leaning into Jon's embrace, "And, I have a few houses that I need you to look at. My real estate agent sent them by e-mail this morning and she is being very insistent on the fact that we keep an open mind about varying travel times to the airport."

"And what did you tell her," Jon asked, before kissing his girlfriend on the lips, "I mean, I know that attitude, Red, you probably told her-"

"I told her that if she wants to drive an hour for a flight at two o'clock in the morning, then she can," Kaylee cut off looking at up at him with a bit of a smirk on her face, "But, she better find us a home within a reasonable driving distance to the airport or she can forget about any kind of commission." Jon laughed and leaned down to kiss Kaylee on the lips once more. They had only started house hunting a couple of days ago, but he was sure that they would find a place soon.

"Any of these places have a closet large enough to fit all of your shoes," he chuckled, pulling away from her slightly as Colby began to pretend to gag at the two of them, "I mean, I know we're not going to be doing any buying if it doesn't."

"No," Kaylee answered miserably, a slight pout on her face, "But, they've got small enough guest rooms or more than one guest room that we'll be able to convert one if that's what we choose to do. I mean, I don't know, but I know that you said you wanted a gym of some kind that we can both use when we're not-" Kaylee was cut off by a swift kiss to the lips, causing her to smile and quickly return the kiss.

"Ugh," Colby groaned, "Do you have to do that in front of Jessie, ugh, you two make me want to-"

"Puke," Jon offered, pulling away from Kaylee with a slight smile.

"Vomit," Kaylee offered as well, leaning her head against Jon's chest, all the while smirking at the father standing in front of them, "Or, no wait, toss your cookies?"

"Dig out your eyeballs," Jon offered, earning a laugh from the red headed woman in his arms. Colby looked at the couple with an unamused look on his face that was quickly replaced with a look of pain as Jessie grabbed a hold of his long dark hair and pulled.

"Oh right," Kaylee hissed, watching in slight amusement as Colby untangled his daughter's hands out of his hair, "She started doing that yesterday, I've had to have my hair up ever since. She almost tore a fistful of my hair out of my head. Now, I know what my mother felt like at my-never mind." Jon looked down at his girlfriend with an intrigued look on her face.

"I'm sensing a good story," he whispered in her ear, earning a giggle from the red head, who just sent him another secret smile, "And I want to hear it."

"I can show you that story," she whispered back to him, "My Yiayia insisted on having the blasted VHS converted to a DVD, making that infernal moment live on forever so anybody can see it." Jon looked down at his girlfriend with an amused look on her face. An embarrassed flush had appeared on her cheeks and neck as she continued to talk about the moment in question. It was obviously a good story if it had it acting like this, which meant that he would have ask her about it again when Colby wasn't around to possibly use it as blackmail material.

"Hey, hey, hey," Colby shouted, as Jon went to kiss Kaylee once more having no idea what they had just been talking about, "That's enough of that. You would think that having a four month old baby around-"

"And said four month old has no idea what Red and I are doing," Jon interrupted, looking at Colby with a very pointed look, "And I told you when you decided to spend New Years with us-"

"Why did you do that," Kaylee asked, looking at the father curiously, "I mean, Saraya invited you to join her in London and oh, you're afraid to meet the family." Colby looked at the woman in front of him with wide eyes. He had no idea how she did it, but there were moments where she scared him with how well she was able to read people or more specifically him.

"How about you show Jon those listing you were talking about earlier," Colby tried, trying to change the subject completely, "You were talking about possibly converting a guest room into a closet for your shoes. Have you thought about ever getting-"

"Colby," Jon started, "I-"

"Maybe getting rid-"

"Colby, I'm serious."

"Of a couple," Colby continued., despite Jon's attempt at warning his friend, "I mean, how many-"

"Colby, st-"

"Pairs of shoes, do you-"

"You know what at this point, you might as well-"

"Really need," Colby finished.

"Just put Jessie down now," Jon finished with a murmur as Kaylee glowered at his friend from the opposite side of the couch. She clearly did not appreciate what Colby was trying to tell her and if Jon was a stupid man, he would have stood between them pre-empting any kind of attack that the red head may have tried, but Colby had did the one thing, people, unless they were parents, never did and that was suggest she get rid of her shoes.

"Colby," Kaylee snarled, with a slight twitch in her eye, "Hand Jessie to Jon." Colby looked at the red head with wide eyes, before looking at Jon with the same look.

"I wouldn't," Jon warned him, with a shake of his head, "Jessie is the only thing saving you right now."

"Why," Colby asked, keep his eyes on the growling red head in front of him that looked ready to attack him at any moment.

"She won't hit or attack you as long as you have her in your hands," Jon explained, with a slight shrug as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "You questioned the shoes man, if there was one thing I learned quickly in this relationship, it was never and I do mean, never question the shoes."

* * *

"You know what I love," Kaylee whispered to Jon as she lay beside him with her head on his shoulder, "I love just being able to watch my favourite movies with you and just fall asleep in your arms. I can't wait until we have our own home together." Jon smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as she turned to look at the TV once more. Jon had no idea how many times they had watch  _Titanic_  and  _Sweet Home Alabama_ together over the past year, but every single one of those memories brought a smile to his face.

"I love it too, Red," he whispered back to her just as the main character in  _Sweet Home Alabama_  walked into the dog cemetery in her old town in search of the dog that she had unknowingly lost during her time in New York. Slowly, Jon tightened his arms around Kaylee. He knew that this scene never failed to make her cry.

"You'd never let me walk away from you, would you," Kaylee asked, as Reese Witherspoon and Josh Lucas shared a passionate kiss that would make Reese's character question everything, "I mean, if you knew that I would happier with you than whatever else that I was trying to do, you would never let me-" Jon cut her off with a kiss that made Colby once again groan from the floor in front of them.

"Never, Red," he whispered huskily at her, "Never. You're stuck with me as long as you want me and maybe even after that. I don't think I'll ever be able to let go of-"

"If you want the apartment to yourselves, you could have just said so," Colby groaned, getting to his feet and cradling Jessie close to his chest. Ever since the incident earlier in the night, Colby refused to put his daughter down or have anyone else besides Kaylee hold her in fear of the fact that the red head may try to get her revenge in the most unexpected way.

"Okay, we will," Jon chuckled, "Because I swear to God, Lopez, if you show up here or at Kaylee's apartment on Valentine's Day, I will not be held responsible for whatever may happen to you if you just so happen to show up unannounced like you did this year." Colby looked at the couple with wide eyes.

"I didn't know that you two had plans," he insisted quietly, taking extra care not to wake his daughter, "I wouldn't have shown up here if I had known that you two were-were-were-" Colby finished off with a stutter, trying not to say what they had been doing in front of his daughter even though she was fast asleep and wouldn't even know what he was talking about.

"You know for someone who is pretty much raising a daughter on his own," Jon commented with a slight smirk on his face, as Kaylee tried to look past Colby to watch the movie that was still playing, "You act like such a prude and I mean, dude, you really have no room to act like one. There are pictures of you all-"

"Don't remind me," Colby groaned, "I am so dreading the day that finds those blasted pictures."

"I wouldn't be worried about her finding them," Kaylee commented, as she switched sides on the couch to be able to watch her movie without a large male wrestler standing in her way, "I would be more worried about the way media will be viewed by the time she's old enough to find them. For all you know, by the time she's a teenager; we could be viewing pictures and watching movies as holograms instead of flat screens." Colby groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I hate the both of you very much right now," he groaned before leaving the room. Jon and Kaylee chuckled as they settled back on the couch to watch the end of the movie. Together, they lay side by side on the pristine, barely used leather couch in silence, just enjoying their time together. It wouldn't be long before Jon would be back on the road and Kaylee would be continuing her search for the perfect home. Part of her wanted to be engaged before they started living together, but she wasn't going to push the matter. If he wanted to propose, he would do it when he was ready to do so.

"I can't believe it's been a year already," Jon whispered as the movie continued to play, "I mean, it feels just like yesterday you were running out of that bar in Toronto and I ran after you." Kaylee smiled up at him, before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Why did you run after me that night," she asked him, "I mean, I'm grateful that you did, we wouldn't be here if you didn't, but why did you? You were with-"

"I felt the need to, Red," Jon answered, a smile on his lips as he thought back to that fateful night, "You've had this hold on me from the moment that we met and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I love you, Jon, always and forever," Kaylee whispered, leaning up to place a passionate kiss on his lips. Jon quickly returned the kiss.

"Love you too, Red," he whispered against her lips, before he began trailing kisses down her neck, "Forever and for always."

" _I don't get it," Colby commented, "I mean, you have the permission of her parents, hell, even her brother gave his permission and you still haven't proposed. What is wrong with you, man, why are you drawing this kind of thing out?" Jon shrugged in response before looking to Xander for the necessary answers. Xander smiled at the man who would soon become his father._

" _You, uh, when you tell the story you, uh, you say that you were waiting for the right moment and between the house hunting and getting the house ready, it took you awhile to find the right moment," Xander explained, "You do it within the next year, though."_

" _The next year," Colby complained, "We have to wait another year until he proposes to Red."_

" _It's good thing, she's not here to hear you call her that," Xander chuckled, "The only person allowed to call her that is Dad and-oh for the love of-what do you want Jack?" A bright light shined and the moment Jon could see, he looked at his son with slight interest as he glared slightly at the boy who could be no older than nineteen beside him._

" _I wanted to see what was keeping you from the cake tasting," the boy called Jack answered, "I mean, Mom's about ready to have your head."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we have a newcomer. And just when is Jon going to propose and what moments is Jack going to bring to our little group? Does the Jon in the moments remember this little trip? We’ll just have to wait to find out. Next Stop, The 2017 Royal Rumble.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	37. A Brooklyn Rumble

A Brooklyn Rumble

**January 15** th, 2017  
Barclays Center  
Brooklyn, NY  
Royal Rumble WWE Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

_“I don’t get it,” Colby commented, “I mean, you have the permission of her parents, hell, even her brother gave his permission and you still haven’t proposed. What is wrong with you, man, why are you drawing this kind of thing out?” Jon shrugged in response before looking to Xander for the necessary answers. Xander smiled at the man who would soon become his father._

_“You, uh, when you tell the story you, uh, you say that you were waiting for the right moment and between the house hunting and getting the house ready, it took you awhile to find the right moment,” Xander explained, “You do it within the next year, though.”_

_“The next year,” Colby complained, “We have to wait another year until he proposes to Red.”_

_“It’s good thing, she’s not here to hear you call her that,” Xander chuckled, “The only person allowed to call her that is Dad and-oh for the love of-what do you want Jack?” A bright light shined and the moment Jon could see, he looked at his son with slight interest as he glared slightly at the boy who could be no older than nineteen beside him._

_“I wanted to see what was keeping you from the cake tasting,” the boy called Jack answered, “I mean, Mom’s about ready to have your head.”_

_“What do you mean Mom’s about ready to have my head,” Xander questioned, looking at the young man in front of him, “I told her that I was working on a surprise for Abbey, she should-“_

_“Oh, she believed it,” Jack explained, “But, what she doesn’t understand is why you insisted on doing this today of all days, leaving her alone with Uncle Phil and his need to keep this wedding under a certain budget and her need to make sure that your wedding to Abbey-“_

_“To be absolutely perfect,” Xander sighed, rubbing his forehead in slight frustration, “Oh, this is gunna be bad.”_

"What are you laughing at," Jon asked, as he walked into the locker room where Kaylee and Saraya were looking down at the familiar red and black cased phone, "Colby just told me that the two of you have been acting like a couple of hyenas." Kaylee continued to laugh as she pointed down at her phone.

"I was going through our joint tag,” Kaylee started to explain, still laughing slightly as she did.

"Tag," Jon questioned, looking at his laughing girlfriend curiously, "What the hell is a tag?"

"This would be so much easier for you to understand if you actually used social media," Kaylee sighed, as she started to calm down slightly, "But, remember when I explained to you what a hash tag was, well, Sar was going through our tag on Tumblr-"

"That's that blogging site that you've been writing on to keep all of your fans up to date on your recovery right," Jon asked, sitting down next to her as she showed him what her and Saraya were laughing at when he had walked in.

"Yeah, that's exactly what it is," she chuckled, "Well, not everybody uses it the same way that I do, some of them use it to write fanfiction."

"Colby told me about that stuff," Jon interjected with a slight cringe, "He said that it was kind of creepy because the fangirls were like writing stuff about him, Joe and I doing stuff to one another. I mean, it wouldn't be creepy if we actually into that kind of thing, but, you know, we're not. Why are you reading that stuff anyway?"

"Some of the best gifts my fans have given me were letters or fictional stories that they had written about my on-screen character," Kaylee explained, "So, when I get bored, I actually look for some of it online and you're right some it is creepy, but some of it is really good; like the one Sar just showed me. It's about you and I, but it's like we're the main characters in Sweet Home Alabama. And there's another where you and I find each other during a zombie crisis and have to fight our way out of this little town." Jon looked at the screen over Kaylee's shoulder.

"Where do they come up with these things?"

"l don't know," Kaylee answered with a shrug of her own, "But, I'm glad they found a way to express themselves. Not everyone can draw, or dance or sing or even do what you and I do." Jon smiled as Kaylee bookmarked the link to the fictional story on her phone.

"How many of these stories that you find are about us," Jon asked, a hint of humour in his voice.

"A couple, I mean, there's one about us meeting during your Dragongate USA days, which was completely and utterly possible since I did work at the Hershey’s Center during that time," she answered, "And there's another where you and I are two international spies that are married, but are working for opposing companies and don't know that the other is a spy, so we are tasked to kill each other or-"

"That sounds like the plot to that movie that Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie did when they got caught having their affair," Colby pointed out as he walked into the locker room,"Mr. and Mrs. Smith if you're looking for the name of the movie. What are the three of you doing anyway, you're supposed to be watching-oh, she's fast asleep."

"Reading fanfiction," Saraya answered, before laughing at the cringe that appeared on her boyfriend's face, "And talking about how the house hunting is going. How is it going by the way?"

"I've looked at three different listings this week," Kaylee sighed, shoving her phone back into her purse, "And I haven't liked any of them. Every last one of them needed way too much work done. I'm fine with painting the house if I need to, but these houses needed the flooring re-done, they need remodleing and we started looking for, what two-"

"Three," Jon corrected.

"Right," Kaylee agreed, placing a gentle hand on his forearm in thanks, "We've been looking for three weeks and I'm already over this whole experience. I know finding the one place we can both call home isn't going to be easy, but I-" Kaylee cut herself with a frustrated scream that she let out into her hands. Jon frowned. He knew that this wasn't an easy task for her to do with him on the road, but he didn't like seeing her frustrated.

"I don't even thinking my real estate agent is even listening to what we want anymore," Kaylee complained, leaning her head against Jon's shoulder, "She is driving me crazy with all of these homes that are clear fixer uppers. If I wanted a freakin' fixer upper, I would have called the Property Brothers." Jon looked at his girlfriend curiously.

"Who are-"

"Why haven't you been helping her," Saraya interrupted, looking at him pointedly, "You asked her to move in with you and you're not even helping her look for-"

"Crumpet," Kaylee interrupted, pinning the English Diva with a pointed look of her own, "It's fine. We both go over the listings together and I only visit the ones that we both see something in, plus Jon promised that the next time he has some time off-"

"Which should be the weekend of that pay-per-view for the THWA," Jon advised, which caused Kaylee to frown and look up at him. That was not what she was hoping for when he promised that he would take some time off and help her with the house hunting.

"Can you get another weekend maybe," Kaylee asked, "Because, well, you know it is The Traithlon and I, uh, well, I, uh, I kind of need to, uh, be there." Jon looked at Kaylee with narrowed eyes. This was the first time he had ever heard of Kaylee going to a THWA pay-per-view since the accident back in August. She had been in Vegas when Bloodshed had taken place in October and been under strict orders from her boss not to show up at Holiday Mayhem in December.

"What do you mean you need to be there," Jon asked, "I thought Ron said that you were under strict orders not to show up at a pay-per-view until he said otherwise?"

"And, well, uh, he said otherwise."

* * *

 

"He's mad."

"Oh, definitely."

"Like really mad."

"I would say so."

"At you?"

"No, not at me," Kaylee answered, as she and Saraya sat with the Bella Twins in catering, "He's just as mad at the situation as am I. According to you, he was really scared that night and I'm still not completely over it, but-"

"But, it's your job and when they call you in to do something, you need to do it."

"Exactly," Kaylee answered, gesturing towards Saraya with her free hand, "And I'm not getting back in the ring, I can't. I'm not cleared for that kind of physical activity and I won't be until, hopefully, this time next year. They just want me there to award the title to the winner of that tournament that they're having for the Bombshell Championship."

"I thought they would have awarded the winner of the Bash the title," Brie said, sipping at her water. Kaylee shook her head and looked towards where Jon was sitting with Colby and Joe. He looked extremely frustrated, but she knew that his frustration wasn't at her. He could have lost her that night and that's what scared him more than anything.

"And what would you do if you were in his shoes," Nikki asked, looking at her sister's friend thoughtfully.

"I'd be just as frustrated," Kaylee answered, "Probably even more so, since I'm friends with Punk and I've heard those stories of his about what your medical team and I'd be worried that your company is rushing him back into action before he was completely ready to, but I'd never ask him to give it up and I know that he won't ever ask that of me either."

"And what about when you have kids," Saraya asked, rocking Jessie's car seat with her foot, "What are you going to do when the kids start coming?" Kaylee looked at Saraya thoughtfully for a moment.

"I don't really know," she answered, "Jon and I haven't really talked about it to be honest."

"You haven't talked about kids," Nikki gawked, "John told me his feelings towards the subject on our very first date."

"Oh, we talked about kids," Kaylee corrected, "We're both very much on the same page with them happening someday, we just haven't spoken about what comes after. If we were part of the same company it would probably be easy to travel with a little one, but we don't and he loves it here and I love it there, so that isn't likely either."

"Would you give up wrestling," Saraya asked.

"I don't know," Kaylee answered with a shrug, "I guess, I might have to because you know Jon will be working here and I'll be working there and with different schedules, and I don't know." She looked at her friends miserably. She didn't like it when her and Jon fought and she really didn't like it when they fought about things that neither one of them could really help.

'You'll both figure it out together," Saraya consoled, looking at her friend with a slight smile, "Plus, kids are a long way away from now, aren't they? Unless, of course, you know something that we don't." Kaylee looked at her friend with wide eyes, shaking her head vigorously.

"No, no, no," Kaylee answered, as she continued to shake her head, "Not even a possibility right now."

"Oh please," Saraya countered, "You two go at it more than Colby and I do."

"Only because of Jessie." Kaylee shot back, a pointed look on her face, "If Jessie wasn't in the hotel room or constantly on the road with you all, I'm sure that you two would have a very active-"

"A very active what?" Kaylee looked up at Colby as he came to stand between her and his girlfriend. Part of her was a little hurt that Jon hadn't come to her yet since when they fought usually they would make up fairly quickly. It didn't look like that would be happening this time, in fact it looked like they were both in for a long, sleepless night if they kept this behaviour up.

"Why don't you just go and apologize," Colby suggested, as he pulled his little girl out of her car seat and into his arms, "I mean, you did start it with this-"

"I started it," Kaylee repeated, looking at the man in front of her with wide eyes, "I started it? What do you mean that I stared it? To me it sounded like two grown adults having a bit of a disagreem-"

"Aww is there trouble in a paradise," a voice interrupted from behind them, "Aww is life with Jon not everything that she thought it would be? I'd be happy to take him of your hands if you-"

"Blondie, go to hell and leave my girlfriend alone," Jon snapped, causing the blonde interviewer to jump slightly, "You've already been warned about this after I went to Laurinaitis about the last time you opened your mouth. Do you really want me to do it again?" Renee glared at the couple before turning on her heel and storming out of catering with her best friend running behind her. Kaylee rolled her eyes and shook her head in response to the blonde before turning to look at Jon, who was now standing behind her.

"Can you please explain to me, just why you want to get yourself killed," Jon asked, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close to him, "That's all I want to understand. Why you feel this need to get killed, when you have so much to live for; your parents, Luke, me? What is wrong with you woman? Dr. Walters hasn't cleared you for ring work yet and you just want to get back in the ring and risk every-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kaylee interrupted with a slight chuckle, "I'm not suicidal, I'm just doing my job."

"Your job," Jon squawked, looking at the woman in his arms with wide eyes, "Your job right now is to get better, not to get yourself killed."

"I'm not going to be wrestling," Kaylee explained, looking at Jon earnestly, "If you had just let me explain earlier instead of just walking out you would have known this already."

"If you're not wrestling, why do you HAVE to be at the pay-per-view?"

"I told you about the tournament, remember," Kaylee explained, "Well, the final match between Jenn and Gail is taking place at the Triathlon and Ron and the writers want me to be there to award the belt to whoever wins."

"And that's it," Jon asked.

"That's it."

* * *

 

"You look calm for once," Brie commented with a smile as she sat beside Kaylee, "Usually, you're a nervous wreck when it comes to Jon's matches." Kaylee smiled at the twin before turning back to face the monitor once more. With all the drama that had taken place earlier, Jon decided that he would forego his usual game of letting her sweat it out and told her the outcome of the match.

"You already know, don't you," Saraya commented, looking at her friend with a smirk, "He told you already. Why would he do that?" Kaylee shrugged and sipped at the water bottle she had in her lap.

"Maybe, it was the fact that I had an anxiety attack at the last one," Kaylee offered, "Or maybe he just felt like it. Why don't you ask him Sar?" Brie chuckled as Jon's music hit on the monitor capturing all three women's attentions. Tonight, Jon would be taking on both Daniel Bryan and Kane, who had history of their own which would make for an interesting dynamic.

_**"Ambrose has done quite well for himself the last few months," Cole commented, as the triple threat got underway, "He's never once depended on the other members of the Shield to help him win these last couple of matches and now, we're officially on the road to Wrestle Mania, where Ambrose won the championship from John Cena."** _

_**"We could be looking at a serious contender for CM Punk's four hundred and thirty-four day reign as champion," JBL continued.** _

"I have to ask," Brie started, turning to look at the red head as she cringed at watching her boyfriend being forced in a submission courtesy of  the husband of the woman talking, "The internet is buzzing with opportunity of Jon quite possibly beating Punk's record and Punk is on the road to quite possibly beating the THWA record-"

"Point, Brie," Kaylee chuckled, "Point?"

"Do you think he'll do it," Brie asked, "Do you think that Jon’ll beat Punk's record?"

"I don't know," Kaylee answered, her eyes one again glued to the screen in front of her, "He could very well do it if your company decides to do that and I do think he could, but I really can't say that I know for sure."

"In other words," Saraya chuckled, as she bounced baby Jessie gently, "Is that while you have complete faith in the man, you have absolutely no faith in the company that he works for."

"Pretty much," Kaylee answered, not bothering to look at either woman, "It's nothing against the company, I mean, it gives you all jobs, but when everything in you as a wrestler is telling you that they can and most probably will screw it up, you don't put all of your faith in it."

"'Tis the Bombshell way," Saraya sighed, "When in doubt, always make sure that you never do it the Diva way."

"No offense meant," Kaylee explained, sparing both Divas a quick glace, "But, you have to understand that you ladies, uh, what's the best way to put-what the hell just happened?" Kaylee's eyes were glued to the screen as she watched her boyfriend sail in between the ropes and land in a funny way on the surrounding floor. In an almost immediate reaction, Kaylee was on her feet, a worried expression on her face.

"He's okay, look, he's getting up-"

"He doesn't look like he's all there," Kaylee commented, as she watched Jon clumsily throw Bryan back into the ring for the pin, "He looks like he hit his head pretty head when he went through the ropes." Kaylee bit her lip as sunk back down into her seat and continued to watch the match with bated breath.

_**"And Ambrose goes to pin Daniel Bryan, ladies and gentlemen," Cole announced as he called the match, "For the title..."** _

_**1...** _

_**2...** _

_**3...** _

_**"Ambrose wins again," JBL announced, as the champion in question rolled off of one of his opponents as the ringside doctors and referees descended on the men in question.** _

Kaylee leapt to her feet once more and quickly picked up her things. There was no doubt in her mind that they would be taking him to the medic's office and she wanted to know just what was wrong with him. She needed to know if there was something wrong with him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Joe called, the moment she turned the corner and ran smack dab into him, "He's okay. They're thinking that it might be a minor concussion, but he's fine." Kaylee nodded, but pushed past the large Samoan and right into the medic's office. Jon reached towards her the moment that he saw her.

"You scared me," she whispered to him, as she ran her fingers through his hair, "Don't ever do that to me again." Jon smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Red," he sighed, leaning his head against on her shoulder, "You'll take care of me right?"

"Always."

_“I forgot how fast Mom used to run when she thought Dad was injured,” Jack chuckled, as he watched the younger version of the woman he would one day call Mom, hovered over the man who would become their father._

_“You were just lucky that you were the youngest,” Xander countered, “If you were small enough for you to carry, she carried you while she ran to Dad.” Both brothers laughed, while Jon looked in between his two sons with his eyes wide._

_“I don’t know what to ask first,” Jon sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I mean, should I ask why there looks to be a large age gap between the two of you or if that thing with your mother becomes a regular thing.”_

_“Only when you’re injured,” Jack explained, “Other times, she’d just take us to the bus and the rest was history and as for the age gap, well, I was, how you say, a bit of a surprise.”_

_“A bit,” Xander repeated, “A bit of a surprise? I’m eight years older than you are, Elle is six years older, you were unplanned my friend, not something I would describe as a bit of a surprise.” Jack stuck his tongue out as his older brother before rolling his eyes at him._

_“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Jon interrupted before a fight could break out, “She gives up wrestling?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go ladies and gentlemen, another chapter. I really hope this makes sense because I was editing this during that clusterfuck of a seventh inning between the Texas Rangers and the Toronto Blue Jays last night, so the editing might not be my best work. Besides all that, GO JAYS GO!!!
> 
> Could Jon beat CM Punk’s title reign and who just who will he be facing at Wrestle Mania? Kaylee also makes her first appearance at a THWA pay-per-view and who wins the belt that she technically never lost?
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	38. The Prodigal Bombshell

The Prodigal Bombshell

**January 22** nd, 2017  
Scotiabank Centre  
Halifax, NS  
The Triathlon THWA Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

_“I forgot how fast Mom used to run when she thought Dad was injured,” Jack chuckled, as he watched the younger version of the woman he would one day call Mom, hovered over the man who would become their father._

_“You were just lucky that you were the youngest,” Xander countered, “If you were small enough for you to carry, she carried you while she ran to Dad.” Both brothers laughed, while Jon looked in between his two sons with his eyes wide._

_“I don’t know what to ask first,” Jon sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I mean, should I ask why there looks to be a large age gap between the two of you or if that thing with your mother becomes a regular thing.”_

_“Only when you’re injured,” Jack explained, “Other times, she’d just take us to the bus and the rest was history and as for the age gap, well, I was, how you say, a bit of a surprise.”_

_“A bit,” Xander repeated, “A bit of a surprise? I’m eight years older than you are, Elle is six years older, you were unplanned my friend, not something I would describe as a bit of a surprise.” Jack stuck his tongue out as his older brother before rolling his eyes at him._

_“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Jon interrupted before a fight could break out, “She gives up wrestling?”_

_“Well,” Xander sighed, giving his younger brother a slight smile, “It was more of a gradual thing to be honest. After I was born, neither one of you gave up a whole lot when it came to your careers since it was decided that I would travel with Mom ‘cause the THWA doesn’t really do anything not on the continent of North America; house shows on weekends were the only things you two really gave up for me unless they absolutely necessary in other words you overseas. After Elle was born when I was two, well, Mom gave up the house shows and only wrestled on TV since you had two kids at home under the age of five. After Jack here came along, you gave up the house shows completely and just wrestled on TV. Mom finally retired when Jack started kindergarten, while you retired when I started my freshmen year of high school. You now both work side by side in the creative department for the THWA and have your own wrestling school in the Canadian city of London and you really couldn’t be happier.”_

_“Our own wrestling school,” Jon asked, looking at his sons with wide eyes._

_“Yeah, the Moxley AmbRose Wrestling School,” Jack answered, “It’s where all three of us took up your mantel and ran with it and between the both of you, you have trained a total of 15 bon a fide future hall of famers in both the WWE and THWA.”_

* * *

 

It’s anticipation of the amazing…  
_Ronnie G is going to Harbor Wars 2014…_  
Unvarying in unpredictability…  
And the epitome of excitement… __  
Welcome to the Tirathlon…  
For over a quarter century…  
It has shown us how to defy the odds.

 **30** Bombshells…  
**1** Winner…  
A main event championship opportunity at _Harbor Wars 2017_ awaits.

At the twenty-sixth anniversary of The Triathlon matches, the numbers tell the story:  
**45** , the total number of _THWA Hall of Famers_ who have competed in a Triathlon match, these legends combine to headline **32** main events at Harbor Wars. **724** , since 1991 over **700** entrants have tried to win the Bombshell Bash, only to be eliminated. **41** , Hall of Famer Deanna holds the all time record for eliminating the most competitors; not far behind is the Devil’s Favourite Plaything, Lilith, who has tossed a total of **40** participants in **11** consecutive entries, with Christina Rose holding the record for the most competitors eliminated in a single Bombshell Bash after eliminating **15** Bombshells in  2010. **215, 993** , the astronomical mass of humanity that has competed at the Triathlon, that’s the weight of **4** production trucks. **455, 126** – that’s how many members of THWA Nation have been in attendance at the Triathlon to witness a number of memorable moments. **75:21** – Bessie West survived brutal competition for over an hour to set the record for the longest appearance in a Triathlon match. **3** – Victories for Robin in the Bombshell Bash, more than any other Bombshell in history. **:03** for **15** long years Diamond held the record for the shortest appearance in a Triathlon match; that was until  2011. **5** – the number of Bombshells who have gone on to compete in the Hero Hierarchy Battle Royale, unfortunately for their male counterparts these Bombshells had their number. **#1** – the first entrant is at a definite disadvantage, where time is not on their side, yet a number that has produced the same amount of winners as the coveted **#30** spot. **#25** perhaps the luckiest number in the Bombshell Bash, producing a record **7** winners and since  1992, **57%** of Bombshell Bash winners have gone on to win the Championship at _Harbor Wars._

Every THWA Bombshell is eligible to enter the Bombshell Bash, making it the most unpredictable in history. There’s only one road to _Harbor Wars 2017_ and it begins at the twenty-sixth anniversary of the Triathlon.

**5, 4, 3, 2, 1…**

* * *

 

The moment that Kaylee stepped out of the black SUV that the Hutchison family had sent for her, she raked her nails through her hair. Admittedly, she was not ready to be there. Part of her didn't even want to be there. It was killing her on the inside that she wasn't there to wrestle. She knew that she couldn't risk it, but, even when she didn't have a match at the pay-per-view, she was still able to get in the ring and be a part of the action.

"How are you feeling," Jon asked as he brought her hand to his lips.

"Can I get back to you," she responded, raking her nails through her hair for the second time, "I-I-I, ugh, I hate this. I really, really hate this Jon, it just isn't fair..."

"I know, Red, I know," he whispered to her as he once again brought the hand he was holding to his lips, "Everything will be okay, we'll get in, we'll get out and be back at the hotel before you even know it."

"As nice as that sounds, Miss Smythe," a personal assistant interrupted, looking at the red head with a gentle smile, "Mr. Hutchison is adamant that he see you in his office." Kaylee sighed before she nodded and made to follow the personal assistant.

"He would like to see the both of you actually," the assistant clarified. Kaylee looked at the assistant with a questioning look on her face. Ron never wanted to talk business with people outside of the company in the room. It became a precaution after everything with Renee had gone down. Jon looked at her curiously before shrugging in response.

"What is this about," he whispered to her as they followed the assistant through the arena, "I feel like we've been called into the principal's office." Kaylee bit back a laugh. Being called into the boss man's office really did have that feeling, but it was anything but. Ron was in fact the best boss she ever had.

''He probably wants to know how I'm doing after the accident," Kaylee speculated, looking up at him with those brown eyes that just kept him completely captivated, "And with you in the room, I have no chance in lying to him."

"Would you," Jon asked, "Lie to him, I mean?"

"I wouldn't get away with it, if I even tried," Kaylee answered, "With his A-Type personality and a daughter, who is desperate to prove herself to both her father and her grandmother, there is no way that Ron will not know everything that is in my medical file." The personal assistant continued to lead them towards Ron's office. Part of Kaylee was shaking inside; could Ron be ending her contract after tonight or was he re-thinking about her involvement on the show? Either way, she was scared.

"Hey," Jon whispered to her to get her attention, "Everything is going to be okay, alright? You're most likely right in guessing that Mr. Hutch-"

"Please, Mr. Good, call me Ron, your lovely girlfriend calls me it enough that you should know that by now," an older gentlemen interrupted with a slight smile, "Kaylee, how are you doing? Will I be seeing the former champion back in the ring anytime soon?" Kaylee shook her head, a smile appearing on her face as she hugged her boss.

"You would know better than I would," she responded, "Jon, Ron, Ron, Jon." Jon reached out to shake hands with man, but was quickly pulled into the same kind of hug that Kaylee had been pulled into earlier.

"Well, you're right," Ron chuckled, as he let Jon out of the hug, "Your doctor tells me that you won't be cleared for another year or so, that should give us plenty of time to put an amazing storyline together for your return, and if those pesky writers call, you ignore them. Your only task is to get better."

"That sounds familiar," Kaylee laughed, as she spared a glance at Jon, who bit back a smile of his own. He knew there was a reason that he would like this man. Ron let out a hearty laugh and indicated to the two chairs that were in front of his makeshift desk. Kaylee and Jon quickly took a seat, while Ron looked through a few papers to get the information that he wanted for this meeting.

"Now, Kaylee, as you know we've been looking into this accident for quite a while," Ron started, getting straight to the point of this meeting, "Everyone working in the building that night, knew that there was no reason for that turnbuckle to come loose when you and Hailey were standing on it. The referees were all aware of the spot-"

"Ron," Kaylee interrupted, "What's going on?" Jon watched as the owner of the company leaned back in his chair and looked at the red head beside him with a look that he could only describe as fear. He didn't know if it was fear from how she would react or fear of what this could mean for his company, but he saw fear in Ron Hutchison's eyes.

"We've looked into this accident every way we can Kaylee," Ron continued, "And according to all of our research, we have come to the conclusion that someone wanted to sabotage the Bombshell Championship mat-"

"No," Kaylee interrupted, "No, why, why would someone want to do that? Hailey and I, we, uh, we, why?" Ron frowned at the woman in front of him.

"I don't know, Kaylee," he answered, "And I'm not blaming you or Hailey, I want you to understand that first and foremost, I don't suspect either one of you in this, but we've looked at the footage more times than we can count and there was no way that with all of the other spots from that same turnbuckle, if it was merely the fact of human error that it wouldn't have given way earlier." Kaylee closed her eyes as she listen to what Ron was telling her and Jon. Part of her couldn't fathom that someone would actually try to purposely harm her or Hailey and the other part of her didn't know what she was hearing. Instinctively, Jon reached out and grabbed her hand. He could only imagine what she was going through.

"Mr, uh, Ron," Jon started, "But-"

"We've been looking at the footage extensively, son, and the RCMP has been contacted," Ron explained, looking at Kaylee, who was trying her best to stay calm, "The only way someone could have done this if they were employed by this company and we will find out who did this, Kaylee, I promise you. And I, uh, I don't want to do this to you right now, but I need you to tell me if there is anyone that might want to harm you." Kaylee and Jon looked at one another as she thought about what Ron was asking her.

"I don't know, Ron," Kaylee answered, with a slight sigh, "Not everyone is going to like me, but I can only think of two people that might actually wish me harm, but even I don't think Paquette-" Kaylee was cut off by an angry growl from her boss, which made Jon bite back another smile.

"Or Crosby are stupid enough or are actually capable of doing something like that," she continued, biting back her own laugh at the angry growl, "Like you said the person would have had to work here."

"Nonetheless," Ron sighed, "They'll both need to be questioned about it as much as I would hate to see Paquette back in my building. Considering that you could have died that night, Kaylee, whoever did this is looking at conspiracy to commit murder or at the very least conspiracy to commit manslaughter, which means that we need to take this investigation seriously."

* * *

 

"Oh, honey," Jenn sighed, as she leaned against the locked door of the locker room Kaylee had locked herself in after she and Jon went in search of her friends, "Come on out." Leaning her head against the door, Jenn sighed once more as she tried to hear for any kind of movement within. Jon gently moved the blonde wrestler to the side.

"Red," he called through the door, knocking gently on it, "Talk to me, tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." Once more, Jon and Jenn went quiet to see if maybe Kaylee actually decided to unlock the door and maybe even come out. They were once more disappointed when they didn't hear a single sound.

"Red," Jon tried again, knocking on the locked door once more, "Talk to me, baby-"

"How can I talk to you when I don't even understand how I'm feeling right now," she complained sadly, causing him to cringe slightly. He swore that he never wanted to hear that sound come from her mouth again. He wanted to help her, he really did, but he could only imagine what was going through her head at that moment.

"Kaylee, if you do not come out of there right now," Jenn warned, earning a scared look from the man beside her, "I will call things 1 through 5 and they will help Jon break down this infernal door and they will carry you out kicking and screaming, if they have to." There was silence on the other side of the door, there was complete silence.

"Red?"

"I'm coming out, okay?"

''Alright, Red," Jon chuckled, stepping away from the door to allow her the space that he knew that she would want and need. Slowly, the large door opened and the red head stepped out. Both Jon and Jenn watched her carefully as she stood there shuffling from one foot to the other. Kaylee seemed so unsure of herself now; Jon could count on one hand how many times he had seen her like this.

"Come here, Red," Jon beckoned, bringing her into his open arms, "I can't begin to even understand what you're going through right now, but I-"

"I'm confused," Kaylee interrupted, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling her face into his chest, "I-I-I just don't understand why someone wanted to do this. I mean-Hailey and I, we, that match, the two of us were specifically chosen to compete in the first ever TLC match for the Bombshell Championship-"

"Something that none of the girls envied," Jenn added, causing Kaylee to chuckle quietly into Jon's chest. Jon frowned and soothingly ran his hand over the back of her head. Part of him was cursing Ron Hutchison right now, springing this information on Kaylee was not something that needed to be done today of all days. She was stepping into the ring for the first time since that August night, something that was emotional all on it's own, but to tell her that there was a whole new depth to this situation could have waited until after the pay-per-view was officially over.

"Everything will be okay, Red," Jon promised, "Everything is going to be okay." It took everything in Jon to keep calm. Knowing that the woman he loved needed him, kept the WWE champion from tearing the Halifax arena apart to try and find the person or persons that were causing her this lasting pain. Kissing the top of Kaylee's head, Jon looked towards Jenn who was frowning.

"I'm going to take her back to the car," Jon explained, picking up Kaylee's purse, "She, uh-"

"I know," Jenn whispered, smiling at her best friend, "Sometimes, we all need to have a good cry every once in awhile and I would say that she was long overdue. Just, uh, just take care of her, okay? She needs someone like you in her life..." As the blonde trailed off, Jon realised that before he had come into Kaylee's life, she was the one that had the shoulder to cry on and wipe the tears.

"She needs her best friend too," Jon assured her, earning a smile from the blonde. With those final words, Jon lead Kaylee out of the locker room and through the arena, taking extra care not to let anyone see that the woman in his arms was on the verge of crying.

"Kaylee," an unfamiliar voice called from behind them, "How's my favourite WAG doing?" In his arms, Jon heard Kaylee groan quietly.

"I am not a WAG, Nate," Kaylee called back, wiping away any remnants of her yet fallen tears, "Not anymore..."

"Yeah, well, Sidney was an idiot," the man, who Jon recognized as Nathan MacKinnon of the Colorado Avalanche and Sidney's fellow Nova Scotia native, "I told him not push it and just let you make you decision and you, you must be the new man in the WAG's life." Jon chuckled slightly at the unamused look on Kaylee's face as he shook the hand that was being offered to him by the hockey player.

"I haven't been an WAG in over a year, Nate," Kaylee groaned, "How I hate that name?"

"You're still a WAG, Kay," Nate chuckled, earning himself another glare from the red head, "But, I just came to introduce myself to your new man here and, there's no use in denying it WAG, I know when you're in love. I saw you give my friend the same look you're giving your man here, many times before." Kaylee couldn't help the smile that came across her face as Jon wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Jon," her boyfriend chuckled, holding his hand out again. Nate shook his hand once more.

"You hurt her, I have an entire group of NHL guys willing to kick your ass," Nate answered, before smiling at Jon once more and taking his leave, making sure to take a moment to hug Kaylee. Jon watched as the smile that had been on Kaylee's face turned into a frown once more, the moment that the hockey player turned the corner.

"Red," Jon asked, lifting her chin to make her look at him head on, "Are you okay?"

"No," she whispered back at him as she leaned into his embrace, "But, I will be." Jon nodded and made to lead her back to the SUV once more, but before he could Kaylee grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch.

"We can't," she whispered at him as she pouted slightly, "The pay-per-view is about to start."

* * *

 

_**"We have a special guest with us this evening, ladies and gentlemen," Sam Warwick announced, as he smiled to the older gentlemen beside him, "Later, this evening during the match between Ronnie G and the Huntress, the woman who never lost the title will be here to award the currently vacant Bombshell Championship to the winner."** _

_**"Christina Rose," Sam's broadcast partner, Louis Patricks continued, "Will also be giving an update on her injury and we could quite possibly-"** _

_**"Welcome to the Queendom,"filled the arena and a roar like no other was heard as the red head that had only been gone for a few short months made her way onto to the stage.** _

"They've really missed her," Jon chuckled, as he watched Kaylee hold her head high as she made her way down the ramp and into the ring. She paused slightly as she stepped in between the ropes, something Jon hoped only those her knew her well noticed.

"Of course, they've missed her," JJ chuckled, slapping the older wrestler on the shoulder, "She's the Queen of THWA Nation, Jon, and a beloved Queen at that."

_**"Now, now, now, you all know that it takes more than a head injury to keep me out of this ring," Christina laughed, a smirk on her face, "And tonight I promise you all, that even though it will take another year at least-" The crowd booed at this information, causing Christina to look around with a smile.** _

_**"And yes, I'm sure all you absolutely hate that little tidbit," she laughed, "But, as I was saying, I will be back for that title. I never lost that title and I will win it once more, so tonight, I make my true intentions for being here known. Tonight I wish too announce that I officially enter my name for the 2018 Bombshell Bash, which I plan on winning and making my return to the main event at Harbor Wars." The crowd roared once more as she stepped out of the ring and took a seat at the announce table to allow the match between her best friend and the newcomer to the Bombshell title picture.** _

"Can she do that," Jon asked, looking at the monitor with wide eyes, "Can she really do that? Can she just make an announcement like that, when we don't know what could happen with this injury. JJ chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter if she can or not, Jon," JJ answered, "Cause she just did it anyway." Jon looked at the man beside him in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Without talking to her doctors or the people behind the scenes, she simply decided that her first match back would be next year's Bombshell Bash.

"Is she always that stubborn?"

"You've been dating her for over a year, you tell me."

_**The match seemed to be taking forever to end. Neither woman wanting to give up the eternal glory that would come with winning the Bombshell Championship; Ronnie wanting to win it or her sisters that had fallen in August, the Huntress wanting to prove the fans and the company wrong.** _

_**Just as the Huntress got to her feet once more, Christina Rose stepped into the ring and made her feel the wrath of the fallen Queen; the royal misconduct straight to the jaw. Ronnie G smiled at her sister before lying down to make the pin, while Christina ordered the referee to make the count.** _

_**"And your new Bombshell's Champion," Sarah announced, smiling from ear to ear as she watched Christina Rose raise the hand of her best friend, "Ronnie G."** _

"Give you a heart attack, Jon," JJ asked, as the man in question looked at the monitor in shock even though the girls had already left the ring, "I guess, she never told you about her little involvement in the match." Jon shook his head as he looked towards the door to see the woman he got to the door.

"I'm not suicidal, she said, I'm just awarding the belt, she said," he told her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" Leaning up to press her lips against his, Kaylee smiled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," she explained.

"You're lucky I love you," he chuckled in response, "And I forgive you."

_"Please, tell me that none of you are as stubborn as your mother seems to be," Jon asked, smiling at the scene that was playing in front of them. Even though he didn't even know her yet, watching her get into the ring knowing that she was injured scared him more than anyone would have ever thought._

_"Well, you see, you say we get it from her, she says that we get it from you," Jack teased, a familiar smirk on his face," In reality, we're just one big stubborn family and that just makes us hard-working people with a great work ethic that makes us all the more endearing." Jon shook his head, but couldn't help how his smile widened._

_"Alright, what's next," he asked, looking at his future sons adoringly._

_"Well, we do have another significant milestone for you and Mom coming up," Xander answered_

_"We do," Jack asked, looking at his brother in confusion._

_"Well, they're first vacation together," Xander answered, looking at his brother pointedly, "And this time, I don't mean a stay-cation."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this turned out to be longer than I thought it would be. It looks like Jenn has taken up the belt for the time being and Kaylee has made her intentions known about next year. Who thinks Ronnie G and Christina Rose may not be on the same page for long?
> 
> Jon still has to look for that perfect ring and they’re heading out for a real vacation next chapter. Where do you think they’re headed to and just who won that Royal Rumble?
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	39. Valetinus Vacatious Non-Interruptus

Valetinus Vacatious Non-Interruptus

**Feburary 12 th to 18th, 2017**   
**Sandals Emerald Bay**   
**Great Exuma, Barbados**

* * *

 

_"Please, tell me that none of you are as stubborn as your mother seems to be," Jon asked, smiling at the scene that was playing in front of them. Even though he didn't even know her yet, watching her get into the ring knowing that she was injured scared him more than anyone would have ever thought._

_"Well, you see, you say we get it from her, she says that we get it from you," Jack teased, a familiar smirk on his face," In reality, we're just one big stubborn family and that just makes us hard-working people with a great work ethic that makes us all the more endearing." Jon shook his head, but couldn't help how his smile widened._

_"Alright, what's next," he asked, looking at his future sons adoringly._

_"Well, we do have another significant milestone for you and Mom coming up," Xander answered_

_"We do," Jack asked, looking at his brother in confusion._

_"Well, they're first vacation together," Xander answered, looking at his brother pointedly, "And this time, I don't mean a stay-cation." Jack grabbed his throat and pretended to gag slightly._

_“No, no, this is torture, what did I ever do to you?”_

_“That is a loaded question,” Xander responded, looking at his little brother pointedly, “And I have no time to actually answer it because you know exactly what you’ve done.”_

_“Oh god,” Jon groaned, looking in between his two sons, “Please tell me that you two don’t fight like this often.”_

_“If Elle shows up, don’t ask us that question.”_

Kaylee shrieked as Jon lifted her up into his arms, kicking their hotel room door open with his foot. The weather was beautiful, the sun was shining, and the view of the ocean from their hotel room was breathtaking. Ever since they had received the open date tickets to Barbados from Joe, Colby and Claudio, they had been waiting for the opportunity to use them. There was absolutely nothing that could stop either one of them from enjoying their time together before Jon's schedule would once again be full for the rest of Wrestle Mania season.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful," Kaylee gasped, as she looked out the window as Jon dropped her to her feet gently, "The ocean looks so blue and the-"

"I've seen better," Jon responded with a playful smirk, "Better is in this room right now." Kaylee smiled up at him and quickly pecked his lips before looking back out the window.

"You're sweet," she whispered, turning back to peck him on the lips again, "I am so glad that we got out of that cold city and into this beautiful and warm and beautiful and warm and-"

"I get it, Red," Jon chuckled, through the pecks on his lips, "It's warm and it's beautiful and we have this hotel suite to ourselves for the next week. Now, what do you want to do first? The bed comes highly recommended by J-"

"Like you said," Kaylee interrupted with a laugh of her own, "We have this suite to ourselves for the next week. I want to check out the resort. They have an amazing pool and beach access and come on, Jon, I want to enjoy this weather before I have to go back to the dreary cold and horrible snow." Slowly, a pout began to form on Kaylee's face and Jon knew that he was unbelievable sunk. He couldn't say no to that pout, no matter how much he tried.

"I have a new bathing suit," Kaylee tried, rubbing Jon's shoulder, "And I really need someone to put sunscreen on my-"

"Okay, okay," Jon relented with a slight smile, "To the pool, we shall go and do what exactly?"

"I don't know, Jon," Kaylee answered with a small laugh, "Just relax. That's what we came here to do and that is all I want you to do this week." Jon smiled up at her and nodded. She was right. Since the Royal Rumble, he had been on edge in his feud with Bray Wyatt. Windham was an amazing wrestler, but part of him felt like this was the end of the road for him as champion. With everything that he had accomplished during his reign, he still felt like he hadn't accomplished enough.

"Jon," Kaylee whispered in his ear, "Get out of your head, please."

"Red," Jon sighed.

"No," she whispered to him, "You are an amazing champion and you have brought your company to an amazing new height and yes, everyone is expecting you to surpass Punk's reign, but you have no idea what McMahon is going to decide." Jon looked up at Kaylee and smiled, she was right; she always seemed to be right when it come to things like this. She was also able to make him feel better about anything.

"Now, I'm going to get changed and we'll head down to the pool," Kaylee continued, before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, "Can you call Joe and let him know we arrived safely?" Pecking her on the lips again, he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll call him," he chuckled, "I wanted to ask him about what he recommends for us to do for fun."

''The first thing he's going to do is tell you to just relax." Kaylee joked, as she dug through her suitcase for her bathing suit. Jon shot her an amused look as she walked into the bathroom. Sighing happily, he dialled his phone and waited for his best friend to answer.

" _You're supposed to be relaxing, that was the whole point of giving you the tickets_ ," Joe answered, earning himself an amused laugh from Jon, " _You probably have the most amazing view that either one of you have ever seen with the bluest water and a gorgeous woman in your room and you're calling me. What is wrong with you, man?_ "

"Well, for one, I still haven't found a ring," Jon answered quietly to make sure that Kaylee didn't hear him, "And I'm in the most amazing place in the world during the most romantic week of the year and I still don't have a ring." Jon ran a quick hand through his hair.

" _What do you mean, you don't have a ring_?"

"What do you think I mean," Jon asked, a hint of frustration in his voice, "I don't have a ring. How many ways and times can I say that I don't have a ring. Do you get what I'm saying, uce?" He could hear his voice rising, but he couldn't help himself. Kaylee thought that most of his frustration was coming from work, but in reality, part of it had to do with the fact that he had asked her father for her hand in marriage at Christmas and he still didn't have a ring.

" _I thought that you and Colby went looking during this past week_ ," Joe asked, causing Jon to sigh once more, " _Didn't you find a ring then_?"

"No," Jon answered miserably, "He was really no help at all. He kept pointing out these huge rocks that Kaylee wouldn't even give a second glance. I mean, I know that they say that diamonds are a girl's best friend, but my girl apparently didn't get the memo. You've seen the kinds of rings she wears."

" _Exactly, she likes the small stuff_ ," Joe agreed, " _She just wants something that tells her that you love her and that she can wear no matter what she's doing. Do you get where I'm going with this_?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Jon answered, "I just want to get her something that she'll love man. She, she, uh, she deserves the best that I can give her."

"And you'll get her that, uce," Joe assured him, "But, for now, just enjoy this vacation. It may be the only one you get before the excitement kicks in. Before long, you'll have Wrestle Mania to worry about, possible moving in June or July, then Summer Slam, and with a possible wedding thrown in, you should be glad for the time off."

"God, you two sound so much alike," Jon playfully groaned, "She told me the exact same thing. Well, just called to let you know that we arrived safely and have gotten settled into the suite you three booked for us. Thanks again, uce." Wrapped in a practically see through handkerchief dress, Kaylee smiled as she came to stand beside him.

"Thanks Joe," Kaylee called, "See you on Saturday."

"Did you hear that," Jon asked his friend as he unabashedly checked out the swim suit clad body of the red head beside him, "Okay, uce, talk to you again." Hanging up the phone, Jon quickly turned it off and tossed it into his suitcase for it to be forgotten about.

"Let me change and then we'll head down, okay," Jon asked, turning to the red head as she started to rub sunscreen over her arms and legs.

"Okay."

* * *

 

"It's even more beautiful at night," Kaylee sighed as she and Jon sat at their dinner table, "Part of me doesn't want to leave in a couple of days time. Can't we just stay here forever?" Jon smiled and brought Kaylee's hands to his lips and kissed them as a smile appeared on his lips.

"As much as I would love to, we can't," Jon answered, earning himself a pout, "We have to meet with you real estate agent when we get back about that house with the closet you loved." Jon laughed as he watched Kaylee's eyes glaze over as she thought about the house in question. The house was everything that she could have dreamed of in a home; heated floors, a designer kitchen, a finished basement with bar and home gym with a closet large enough to fit all of her shoes and then some. Jon knew that her heart was set on it the moment that she saw the wraparound porch and was thankful that despite the large amount of shopping she did, she had an amazing credit score.

"I really do love that house," she chuckled, "Aww, but I love it here too."

"We could always come back," Jon offered, a smile appearing on his lips as the restaurant's band struck up a slow tune. Inside he was practically cursing himself again, they were having an amazing night on what would be considered the most romantic night of the year and he was without a ring to propose with. He could have proposed without it, Kaylee wouldn't have refused just because he didn't have a ring. He just wanted one on hand so she could show it off to everybody when she told them.

"Jon?"

"Hmm, did you say something, Red," Jon asked, looking at Kaylee who was looking at him worriedly.

"I asked if you wanted to dance," she repeated for his sake, "Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale. Are you coming down with something? Did you get too much su-"

"Red," Jon chuckled, taking the hand that she was holding to his forehead into both of his, "I'm fine and I would love to dance with you." Kaylee smiled at him softly as he got to his feet and led her out onto the dance floor where many other couples had gathered.

"You really think that we can come back here," Kaylee asked, as she looked up at him placing one of her hands gently on his shoulder, "I mean, I know that you said we could, but you're schedule with the WWE is horrible and once I'm back on the road with the THWA, my schedule will be no-"

"Shh," Jon chuckled, bring their clasped hands to her lips, "No talk of work tonight. We don't have to even think about our normal lives until we get off that plane at Pearson International on Saturday. But, now, the only thing we need to think about is you and I."

"What has gotten into you tonight," Kaylee asked, a hint of humour in his voice, "You're being really romantic tonight; a walk on the beach at sunrise-"

"You complained the entire way to the beach," Jon chuckled, looking down at Kaylee with a bit of twinkle in his eyes.

"You woke me up before the sun had come up," she answered, the same twinkle shining in her own, "You know how much I love my sleep."

"I thought you would like to see the sun rise with me," Jon shrugged, before playfully dipping the red head in his arms, "Plus, I thought you would enjoy the candle lit dinner and the spa day and the danc-"

"I did and I do," she chuckled, leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips, "But, part of me wishes to get out of this dress and into a pair of sweatpants, while we watch a movie or something." Jon looked down at Kaylee and once again, he was reminded of how much he loved this woman. She didn't need the fancy things in life out of him, she just needed to be with him.

"I love you, Red," he whispered, pulling her body closer to his own, "Forever and for always."

"I love you too, Jon," she whispered back, laying her head against his shoulder, "Always and forever." The couple continued to dance as the band struck up another slow tune. Closing her eyes, Kaylee let herself just feel the love between her and Jon. Part of her wished, they were just back at their suite doing what they were doing now, but she was glad that Jon had taken the effort to give her what he thought she wanted. Part of her also thought that maybe Jon was going to propose.

"Red," Jon whispered against her ear, "How about I get us a bottle of champagne from the bar, you take off those shoes and we go out to the beach and-"

"Mmm," she whispered, "I like the sound of that. I'll get the check then."

"No need," he whispered to her, as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and handed her his credit card, "That should cover it and don't worry, I trust that you won't go off and buy another pair of flip flops."

"My old ones broke," she argued playfully, "I couldn't walk around in those boots that I wore on the plane, my feet would swell from the heat and I would never get them off." With a slight smile on his lips, Jon laughed and bent down to press a kiss to her lips effectively silencing her.

"Then explain the other pair that I found in your suitcase when you asked me to pull out that amazing dress,” Jon teased, “Now, you deal with the check and I'll get the champagne, okay?"

"Meet you on the beach."

* * *

 

Kaylee groaned as she leaned her head against her apartment door. She was back in the cold, dreary Canadian winter weather and to her, as long as she kept her eyes closed, she was still in the Bahamas with Jon and absolutely nowhere near the cold. Jon laughed at her as he came to lean against the door beside her.

"Red," Jon said, as he continued to laugh beside her.

"No," she answered, sounding extremely miserable, "No, don't say it, please don't say it. I don't want to be here, I want to be back in the Bahamas."

"I know, baby, I know," Jon chuckled, pulling her keys out from her hands, "But, we were going to have to come back eventually." Kaylee whined as Jon pulled her into his arms and made to unlock the door. She had been acting like since they had to leave the hotel. Part of him wished that they could have stayed a little bit longer, but sadly they both had commitments that needed to be made. He had to make Monday Night RAW in Jersey and she had rehab Monday through Thursday and a signing at a local comic book store on Friday. As much as they hated it, real life couldn't wait.

"No," Kaylee whined again, as he picked her up off her feet and threw her over his shoulder and carried her inside. The moment that the door open, the familiar sight of Salem came running towards them as fast as his paws could carry his furry little body.

"Aww, baby," Kaylee cooed, climbing down from her spot on Jon's shoulder to greet her oldest friend, "Did you miss us?" Jon could hear Salem purring as the feline was picked up into the arms of his owner and happily held against her chest as he rubbed his head into her neck making her giggle from ticklish she was.

"Hey fuzz face," Jon greeted, scratching the cat as he came to stand in front of Kaylee. It was in that moment with just the two of them and her beloved pet that was slowly becoming his beloved pet as well that Jon realised that no matter how much she complained about being back, that no matter how much she had wished to stay in the Bahamas that Kaylee would always return. For as long as he had known her, he knew that she had roots, but he never once realised how deep they ran.

"What time's your flight," Kaylee asked, as Salem began to climb farther up onto her shoulder, as he dug his cold nose into her scalp.

"Tomorrow evening," Jon answered, a slight frown appearing on his face as he looked out her balcony doors, I hope the weather keeps up, I want to arrive at Newark at a decent time." Placing Salem back on her feet, Kaylee wrapped her arms around Jon's waist as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered, "I feel spoiled this week, having you to myself with absolutely no interruptions for work or from my family."

"I know, Red," Jon whispered, wrapping his own arms around her small frame, "I'm gonna miss you too. It's not going to be the same in the mornings without you waking up next to me with that amazing sun poking in. Damn, Red, skip rehab, come on the road with me."

"I can't," Kaylee whined in response, "If I want to get better in time for the Bash, I can't skip any of it, but don't worry, you'll have for the entire week leading up to Wrestle Mania." Jon looked at her in doubt, even though, he knew she would make the trip, he doubted that he would be able to spend a good portion of it with her with all the commitments the WWE scheduled during that week just for him alone.

"And then, you'll have me for the entirety of Harbor Wars Week," she continued, causing him to smile instead. Since, she wasn't on the active roster, her week would be slightly less busy then his would be with only having to attend a signing, the Hall of Fame and the pay-per-view itself." As he went to respond, Kaylee's cell phone began to ring. Groaning slightly, she answered it.

"Hello, whoa, whoa, Jenn calm down," Kaylee soothed as she listened to her best friend on the other end of the phone, "Wait, say that again. Paulie passed away? When?" Jon watched in silence as tears once again formed in Kaylee's eyes, this time there was nothing that he could say to stop them. So, instead he just wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

_"Who was Paulie," Jon asked, looking between his two sons who looked uncomfortable at seeing their mother cry the way she was._

_"He was-"_

_"Paulie Panic passes away," Claudio interrupted, looking between the two boys, "I didn't even know that he was sick."_

_"It was sudden," Xander explained, solemnly "But, uh, when Mom started out with the THWA, Karma was a part of this bigger stable called The Darkness, which stood as the embodiment of all evil, and it was led by Hades and his manager Paulie Panic. Paulie taught her and aunt Jenn how to cut a promo, she called him her wrestling uncle. He was the man who was responsible for teaching her how to turn from Christina Rose into The Royal One, The THWA Queen."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to stop editing or writing these chapters during Blue Jay Games, but here’s another chapter for you all to enjoy. Did anybody see RAW last night? I only saw bits, but it looks like the Shield boys had a match tagging together? Could we be seeing glimpses of a Shield reunion?
> 
> And just how does Kaylee deal with a death of a mentor? And Jon is still looking for that ring? Finally, we get to see some actual ring shopping in the next chapter, does he find the one that will finally get him down on one knee? And Kaylee and Jon have found a place that they like, what do you think will they get it.
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	40. Rings'R'Us

Rings’R’Us

**February 20 th, 2017  
Lafayette, LA**

* * *

 

_"Who was Paulie," Jon asked, looking between his two sons who looked uncomfortable at seeing their mother cry the way she was._

_"He was-"_

_"Paulie Panic passes away," Claudio interrupted, looking between the two boys, "I didn't even know that he was sick."_

_"It was sudden," Xander explained, solemnly "But, uh, when Mom started out with the THWA, Karma was a part of this bigger stable called The Darkness, which stood as the embodiment of all evil, and it was led by Hades and his manager Paulie Panic. Paulie taught her and aunt Jenn how to cut a promo, she called him her wrestling uncle. He was the man who was responsible for teaching her how to turn from Christina Rose into The Royal One, The THWA Queen."_

_“So, the next couple of moments are going to be hard,” Jon asked, looking at his future wife sadly, “She-she’s not going to push me away is she?”_

_“No,” Xander answered, “She’s a firm believer in keeping the ones you love close to you in times of need, but yes, these next few moments will be hard for you and for her, but like you’ve seen so many times before you get through it.”_

_“Mostly because you stand side by side no matter what the world throws at you,” Jack added, smiling slightly. Jon nodded, a small smile creeping up onto his face as well. Joe looked between the three and as all three of them smiled, you could really see the relation between all of them._

_“Well,” Colby started, clapping his hands together, “Where are we going now?”_

_“Dad still needs a ring, doesn’t he?”_

"I don't even know where to start anymore," Jon complained as he looked down at the many different engagement rings that had been laid out in front of him, "Colby got me so confused when I went looking with him, I-I-I-help?" Joe looked at the Cincinnati native beside him with a slight smile on his face as he offered him a comforting hand. He could only imagine the hindrance that the third member of the Shield had been during Jon's previous searches.

"Okay, okay," Joe comforted, "First things first, did you remember to get Jenn's number?" Jon nodded and pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket

"Good," Jon continued, "We might need her when it comes to this."

"Why?"

"Well, uce, the one person that will no doubt know the information that we will need to know will be her," Joe answered, with a slight smile on his face, "Those two have probably told each other exactly what they want their dream engagement ring to look like. Asking Jenn will let us know if we're on the right track." Jon nodded in agreement, accepting Joe's logic. He had to be honest with himself, he was like a fish out of water when it came to this kind of thing and would need all the help that he could get.

"Now," Joe sighed as he continued once more, "What are we looking for in size?"

"Nothing too big," Jon answered almost immediately, "She doesn't like wearing anything too big, so I doubt she’ll want an ice cube on her finger..." He trailed off as he watched Joe signal to the sales woman behind the counter to remove anything that was larger than what Jon had in mind. There was still many different rings sitting in front of him, but they weren't overpowering to him this time.

"Now, is anything catching your eye?"

"No, man," Jon answered, scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay," Joe assured his friend, "We still have a few things that will help cut this down a little bit. Are we going for something simple or are we-"

''Simple," Jon answered the moment he heard the word leave his friend's mouth, "Definitely simple. She-she's simple, she doesn't like anything that is too costume looking." Once again, Joe waved for the sales woman to remove any of the rings that didn't fit Jon's criteria. Only a few rings were removed from the still very large group in front of them. Jon began to scratch the back of his head again. He was still feeling a little overwhelmed with everything that was happening.

"Now, now comes the hard part-"

"Hard part," Jon asked looking at his friend with wide eyes, "I thought choosing the ring and proposing was the hard part."

"They both have their difficulties," Joe clarified, "But, we'll get to how you'll propose later..."

"I already know how I'm going to propose," Jon explained, "I need help with the ring, 'cause you know I can't propose without the ring."

''Can't or won't," Joe asked with a hint of a smile of his face. Jon just looked at his friend with a very pointed look.

"Alright, alright, alright," Joe surrendered with a slight chuckle, "Now, what kind of cut do you like; round, princess, cushion, radiant, asscher, emerald, oval, pear, heart or marquise?" Jon went silent as he looked at his friend with the most confused look Joe had ever seen on his friend's face this far and it was with that look that Joe knew that he had officially lost him.

"What," Jon asked, "What does any of that even mean? Was that even English?" He looked towards the sales woman, who was trying her best not to laugh at his outburst, even though he was sure that in her line of work, his wasn't the first that she had seen or heard. Joe sighed and shook his head as he too held back a smile. Looking through the display of rings, Joe pulled one of each cut to show Jon what he meant.

"Now, choose which one you like best," Joe tried, watching in silence as once again Jon scratched the back of his head. Jon looked at each one for a moment as he thought about Joe was asking him. As far as ring shopping went, this was the closest he had gotten in actually choosing THE ring; the ring that was going to get down on one knee and actually propose with and oddly enough, he didn't feel the need to find the nearest exit and make his way towards it.

"Um, I think," Jon started, still looking through the ring examples that were sitting in front of him, "That, that I'm going to go with the, uh, this one right here." He pointed towards an example of the cut that he could imagine sitting on Kaylee's finger. Joe smiled towards the sales woman once more.

"Looks, like we'll be looking for a princess cut that will cover, as her brother explained to you, the traditionalist in her," he chuckled as the sales woman started to remove all of the rings that didn't match the cut that Jon had chosen. The group of rings that were now sitting in front of him was much easier to work with in his eyes, but still he was very confused. He could almost see every single one of these rings sitting on her finger as she showed it off to everybody who asked to see it.

"Now, man, are we looking for a slightly coloured ring," Joe started again, "Or are we looking for a diamond?"

"She's got enough red rings," Jon chuckled as he looked through the rings in front of him, "I'm going to go with a plain diamond, I want this ring to stand out against anything else that she owns or will ever own." A few of the rings were removed once more and Jon continued to look through them. Some of them had a silver band, some of them had a gold band and some of them even had a band made entirely of diamonds and those were the ones that caught his eye the most.

"I think we're going to be getting rid of the plain bands as well," Joe chuckled as he watched his friend look at a few of the rings that still sat in front of him. There was about ten of them left and this group fit every single one of Jon's specifications. Jon looked down at the small group and was confused once more. With everything he had done this past few weeks, while out looking at rings, he had never been able to whittle it down to ten possible choices, each one possibly being THE one.

"I don't know why it's this hard," he mumbled to himself, as he picked up a ring to inspect it, "I mean, I've seen Kaylee pick out jewellery when she had to pack her suitcase or when she was just looking, she can pick it out so easily."

"Yeah, but she also knows what she likes, what looks good and more importantly she knows that those aren't important pieces except for maybe a select few," Joe answered, as he watched his friend take the time to look at each of the ten rings that sat in front of him, "This ring, the one you're choosing will practically sit on her finger forever."

"Practically," Jon asked, looking at his friend in confusion, "What do you mean by practically forever?"

"You might choose to upgrade it in a few years," Joe explained, "But, that's not something we need to worry about now. We just need to find the ring you want to propose with first. Now, tell me which five you think would look best." Jon pursed his lips in thought as he looked at each engagement ring once more. It was a more difficult decision than he thought, but within moments he was able to push aside the diamonds that came with matching wedding bands; deciding that wedding band shopping would be something he and Kaylee could do that together.

"Top five," Joe chuckled as the sales woman promptly took the other five away and put them back in their proper cases, "Can you choose your top three now?" Jon nodded and once again pursed his lips in thought. Scratching the back of his neck again, he looked at the five rings that they had left and tried to picture Kaylee's reaction to each one. Slowly, he pushed two more to the side.

"Now what," he asked, looking at Joe expectantly, "I have three rings and the budget for one." Joe chuckled and waved at the rings once indicating to the man that his wife called her road counter part to choose out of the ones that were left. Jon looked at her bemused before looking down at the rings once more. Each one of them had one little thing that made them different from the other, but they all had everything he wanted for Kaylee.

"I don't know, man," Jon sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before clutching at the hair at the back of his neck, "They-they could all be THE ring, but only one of them can be and I'm leaning towards the one in the middle, but I also like the one on the ring and the one on left has its own kind of charm and, ugh, I'm texting Jenn." Joe bit his bottom lip as Jon pulled his phone out of his pocket. He watched Jon slowly type out a message to one of the few people that could help with this decision.

"She wants me to text her, a picture of each ring," Jon explained, looking down at his phone as her response made it vibrate almost immediately. Joe bit his lip once more as he watched Jon slowly do what was being asked of him. He could believe how far Jon had come with technology; he was texting multimedia messages among other things, something that he had been unable to do before meeting Kaylee.

Taping his fingers, Jon waited impatiently for Jenn's response. Joe couldn't help the quiet chuckle that escaped his lips once he saw the look on his friend's face. The man in question had a mixture of nervousness and constipation written on his face and Joe was using every ounce of strength not to burst into laughter the more he looked at Jon.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing it, you know," Jon chuckled, the funny look on his face disappearing, "I mean, I'm a text message away from buying the ring that Red is going to be wearing for the rest of her life."

"It's funny," Joe agreed, "I never thought you would get married. I thought you would be Joelle's terminally single uncle that got her these amazing gifts and spoiled her more than I did."

"And now, I'll be her married uncle with a wife that can paint her nails just the way she wants," Joe answered with a chuckle, "Or take her shopping to start a shoe collection of her own. Either way, I'll be spoiling her more than you ever could."

"Lord, help you if you have a daughter," Joe chuckled, "She'll have you wrapped around her pinkie the moment that she's born."

"Let me get the ring first," Jon joked, looking down at his vibrating cell phone, "I mean, she's going to want to be in our new house and married before we even start thinking about making those kids you, Colby and Claudio like teasing me about so much."

"Yeah, well, Saraya told Colby that Kaylee said she was having a serious case of baby fever now that she's around her godson, LJ and Jessie so much," Joe teased as Jon looked between the three ring once more and finally decided on the one that was closest to him.

"That's one," Jon chuckled, his eyes sparkling.

* * *

 

As Jon sat in the diner with Joe looking down at the menu that their overly flirtatious waitress had set in front of him, he thought about the task that he had just accomplished. While his day had been used looking for a ring, his girlfriend's had been used to meet with her real estate agent and lawyer to get whatever paper that would need to make the house they wanted officially their own. And now, he and Joe were both waiting for Colby and Claudio.

"How's she doing," Joe asked, looking at his friend with a more serious look now, "You said she was still pretty upset when you left..."

"She sounded better when I talked to her this morning, but she was still a little out of it," Jon answered before sipping at his coffee, "Paulie Panic meant a lot to her and to the rest of the roster. He was their mentor, he was their confidante, he was their-"

"Dusty," Joe finished for Jon, a small frown spreading across his face as he thought about the Hall of Famer, "He was their Dusty." Jon nodded his head, a frown spreading across his own face. Joe was right; Paulie was the THWA's Dusty, there was no better way to explain it.

"Yeah," Jon agreed, "And you know how bad we all took it when Dusty passed away. They're all taking it pretty hard and according to JJ and Jenn, they're putting together this whole tribute together and having an honorary championship belt made for him in time for Wednesday's show. Kaylee's adamant that she is going to be there in Calgary in time for the show, even if she has to take some puddle jumper airplane to do it and she doesn't like to fly to begin with."

"Kaylee doesn't like to fly," Joe asked, looking at Jon in amusement, "She travels for work and to see you all the damn time and she doesn't like to fly? That doesn't make any sense." Jon chuckled and waited for their waitress to set their food down in front of them before he answered. Colby and Claudio still had yet to arrive and they weren't going to wait any longer to eat.

"Yeah, well, that's why she puts up with it," Jon explained, "She's not a fan of heights, she'll sit by the window with the little flap closed, so she can't see how high up off the ground she is and so, she never has to get up. When I tried taking the window seat on our flight to the Bahamas, she was white knuckled and we were just sitting on the tarmac."

"White knuckled, really," Joe chuckled, "So, what did you do?"

"I gave her the window seat," Jon answered with a slight smile, "I couldn't make her sit through that entire three and a half hour flight scared out of her freakin' mind and she made sure that I had a steady stream of drinks on the beach when we got there." Joe laughed and sipped at his coffee as their overly friendly waitress walked towards their table once more. Jon was growing  extremely annoyed with every action this woman took.

"She doesn't get it, does she," Jon asked, looking at Joe with an annoyed look on his face as Claudio and Colby slid into their booth at the same time.

"Who doesn't get it," Colby asked, as he placed Jessie's car seat on the seat next to him.

"Never mind," Jon answered.

"So," Claudio started, "I heard that you're going to Paulie Panic's funeral from Rami and Steen."

'Yeah," Jon answered, before he took a bite out of one of his many bacon strips, "Kaylee asked me to go with her. I'm kind of glad that she did." The other three men look over ay him in confusion as their overly friendly waitress approached their table once more carrying the rest of their food. Jon was glad that he was no longer within her reach, but it didn't stop her from showing off her ample cleavage to him and his friends.

"Why are you glad that she asked you to go to a funeral," Joe asked, pausing to take a sip of the coffee that their waitress was glad to refill and tell him that it was on the house, "I mean, I know you attended Dusty's with Renee, but you knew the man too, you didn't know Paulie."

"I’m going because it's going to be hard for her," Jon explained with a shrug, "She cried pretty much the entire night after she found out; the only reason she stopped was because she cried herself to sleep and then she was practically silent the next morning. I can only imagine what'll happen at the funeral."

"According to TMZ," Claudio added, sipping at the coffee that had been placed in front of him, "The funeral is going to be pretty big. Everyone who ever wrestled for the THWA is taking the time out of their lives to fly to his hometown to attend."

"Yeah, looks like we'll both be in familiar company," Jon chuckled, thinking back to when the European told him that he was going to make the flight to Calgary as well.

"Real familiar company," Claudio chuckled in response, "Irvine is going to be there as well with Copeland, Reso, Stratus, Dumas, Steen, Rami, amd a few others from down in NXT are making the trip." Jon nodded before looking at Claudio in confusion.

"When did you work for the THWA," he asked, as Claudio sipped at his coffee, "I mean, if you're going to the funeral, you had to of worked with Paulie at some point and according to Red, Paulie never worked anywhere else."

"I went to work for them in their developmental division before I got a contract with the WWE," Claudio explained, a hint of a smile on his lips, "I was in between wrestling companies at the time with a lot of credit card bills to pay and when you're on a developmental contract with the Harbor, they pay for housing if it's needed." Jon nodded, listening intently as Claudio recalled his time with the Canadian promotion.

"And don't be thinking anything weird," Claudio started, looking at Jon pointedly, "I was on my way in just as your girl was winning her first ever championship. Our paths didn't cross until after you got together, my friend."

_“_ _It's a world of laughter, a world of tears._ _It's a world of hopes and a world of fears. There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware. It's a small world after all,” Jack and Xander sang joyfully causing the small group to look at them in amusement as they sang the familiar lyrics._

_“Really,” Jon asked, once his future sons finished showing off, “Do I want to know?”_

_“Hey, Canadian weather is a little unpredictable even with all the advancements that will be made,” Jack joked in response, “And when it was raining or too cold to be outside, Mom would give us the choice of movie, Monopoly or reading.”_

_“We all usually went with the movie or Monopoly,” Xander added, “Mom would get so disappointed.”_

_“And let me guess,” Jon chuckled, “She would put on a Disney movie.”_

_“Only because Elle had a habit of winning the rock, paper, scissor game that would have to ensue since the three of us could never manage to agree on a movie,” Jack recalled, before turning to look at his brother, “How did she manage to do that?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long, ladies and gentleman, I had my Dad’s birthday on Saturday and then I had a funeral to attend on the Monday, but here it is finally.
> 
> Looks Jon finally has that ring, but just when is the man going to propose? Remember Xander said that’ll take a little bit of time before they’re actually engaged. What do you think Jon has in mind for his proposal? Next up Paulie Panic’s tribute.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	41. Panicked Tribute

Panicked Tribute

**February 22** nd, 2017  
_Wednesday Night Fights_ & WWE Live Event   
Calgary, AB & Bentonville, AR

* * *

_"It's a world of laughter, a world of tears._ _It's a world of hopes and a world of fears. There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware. It's a small world after all,” Jack and Xander sang joyfully causing the small group to look at them in amusement as they sang the familiar lyrics._

_“Really,” Jon asked, once his future sons finished showing off, “Do I want to know?”_

_“Hey, Canadian weather is a little unpredictable even with all the advancements that will be made,” Jack joked in response, “And when it was raining or too cold to be outside, Mom would give us the choice of movie, Monopoly or reading.”_

_“We all usually went with the movie or Monopoly,” Xander added, “Mom would get so disappointed.”_

_“And let me guess,” Jon chuckled, “She would put on a Disney movie.”_

_“Only because Elle had a habit of winning the rock, paper, scissor game that would have to ensue since the three of us could never manage to agree on a movie,” Jack recalled, before turning to look at his brother, “How did she manage to do that?”_

_“Your guess would be as good as mine,” Xander chuckled, “And don’t you have somewhere to be? I’m pretty sure, Uncle P tasked you with keeping Mom calm and collected during the wedding planning, you are after all her little Jacksy.” Jack growled at the nickname that spilled from his brother’s mouth no so accidentally._

_“Jacksy,” Jon asked, looking at his would-be youngest son curiously, “Please tell me I didn’t come up with that…”_

_“No, that would be Elle,” Jack complained, “Even without being here, she is still the very bane of my existence.”_

_“The very bane of your existence,” Jon asked, “My daughter is going to be some kind of nightmare?”_

_“Only to the two of us,” Xander answered dryly, “To you, she’s daddy’s little princess with tiara and all.”_

_“Tiara,” Jon repeated again, “I buy her a tiara.”_

_“No, no, no,” Xander answered, “Mom put her foot down when it came to buying the tiara. Elle won it. She’s a, how you say, uh, pageant queen; the former Miss Teenage Ontario turned second generation Rose. And Jacksy has to go, Abbey cannot be left with just Mom and Uncle P helping her plan this wedding.”_

_“Okay, okay, okay,” Jack complained, “But, I’m going to be sending Elle in a bit.”_

_“Well, let’s get started before she gets here then,” Xander chuckled, as Jon looked at his oldest son curiously._

The moment that Kaylee walked into the Scotiabank Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta with her slightly overstuffed duffle bag on her shoulder and her signature black and red suitcase being pulled behind her, she could feel the dark cloud that had been over her head since Saturday grow even larger to join the one that was sitting over the entire roster. The sudden death of Paulie had brought a sadness most of them had never known before; it had left a giant size hold in their hearts now that Paulie wouldn’t be the first person to greet them as they walked through the door at whatever venue the company was taking over that day.

“Oh Kaylee,” Jenn called, running towards her the moment that she saw the red head, “I-I-I don’t know what to do or what to say, his family is going to be here tonight and Ron and Brenda want me to say something if Rick isn’t here on time since I’m the Bombshell Champion and, and, and-“ Kaylee smiled sadly pulling the obviously upset blonde into her arms. Paulie had been there for both of them when they had started out; he didn’t have any daughters, only sons and he looked at Jenn, Kaylee and Hailey as both his wrestling nieces and three of the women, who could make the Bombshell division rocket to the sky and surpass any male roster from any other company that even tried to compete with them.

“It’ll be okay,” Kaylee assured Jenn, who was sobbing slightly into her shoulder, “Rick will be on time, there’s no way in hell that the _King of Hell_ isn’t going to be here for Paulie; Paulie meant as much to him as he did to us. If Paulie’s family is going to be here then Rick will be here, you have nothing to worry about.”

“I’m such a blubbering mess,” Jenn complained, as she pulled away from her best friend and tried to wipe away the tear stains that had already ruined any semblance of make-up that she did have on, “How are you? Where’s Jon? Did you have a nice trip to the Bahamas? Oh, I probably ruined your return on Saturday, oh my god, Kaylee, I didn’t even think when I called you, oh my god.” Despite how awful she felt, Kaylee couldn’t help the small smile and laugh that escaped. Jenn was acting how probably everyone else was expecting herself to act and here, she was being the calm one.

“You didn’t ruin anything, I would have been angry if you hadn’t told me sooner,” Kaylee began, placing the duffle bag on top of the suitcase beside her, “And I’m okay, you know, as okay as anyone would be at this point. And Jon’s at work, he’ll be here tomorrow for the funeral on Friday and yeah, the trip was nice. No ring though.”

“Aww, I really thought that he would propose,” Jenn sighed, grabbing her friend’s bags and pulling them towards the locker room that all of their friends were gathered in, “I mean, he was the one that suggested that you use the tickets for that week and I mean, you were in the Bahamas on Valentine’s Day, come on, what more does that man need?”

“You and Hailey both thought that he was going to propose on Christmas morning,” Kaylee pointed out, a slight smile on her face, “And JJ, Scott and Clarke all thought that he was going to propose on my birthday. Lex, Jenni and Jaz all thought that he was going to propose on our anniversary and I bet you five bucks that Adam, Jason and Phil all think that he’s going to propose by the end of this year. You all need to stop getting my hopes up is what you need to do instead of speculating when my boyfriend is going to propose; he will do it in his own time, if he does it.” Jenn bit her lip, trying to keep back the smile that was threatening to peak through. It was hard for her to keep a secret from her best friend, they practically shared everything with one another, but this was one secret she had to keep; Jon would kill her if she didn’t.

“Well, at least, you were able to just be together,” Jenn sighed, playing her part as the disappointed best friend perfectly, “I mean, you had to have had fun while you were there instead of stuck in this dreary cold weather that just seems to follows us wherever we go.”

“Newsflash Jenny boo,” Kaylee chuckled once more despite how awful she felt on the inside, “We live in Canada and what do we say about the weather in Canada?”

“There’s only two seasons,” Jenn answered with a bored expression on her face, “Winter and construction.”

“I guess my lovely bride to be is complaining about the cold again,” JJ sighed, as the two best friends made their way into the open locker room. Kaylee nodded and took a seat in between Adam and Scott, who were already dressed in their gear and were just waiting for the show to start. She knew that most of the matches that were taking place tonight were going to be current and former members of the infamous stable _The Darkness_ and whoever they were feuding against unless that person themselves was a current or former member of _The Darkness._

“How have things been around here since Paulie,” she trailed off as the sadness she was feeling hit her once more. Wrapping a gentle arm around her should Adam tried his best to comfort her despite knowing that only one man seemed to be able to do that these days.

“It’s been a bit gloomy and a little archaic,” Clarke answered, tying up his boots, “The guy they have at the door came from corporate and he wants everybody’s rental car license plates and hotel reservations when we sign in and Paulie never wanted any of that. He just wanted our signature.”

“That’s because he had ever single one of our cell phone numbers programmed in his or in his little black book,” Lex chuckled, despite the tears that were shining in her eyes, “Paulie always knew where somebody was, this guy from corporate doesn’t care as long as we keep bringing in the money that covers his paycheck.”

“They’re never going to find someone who cared like Paulie did,” Kaylee added, wiping away a tear that was slowly falling down her cheek, “Not in corporate anyway.”

“Yeah,” Scott agreed from beside her, “The only people from corporate that care about us are Ron, Siki, Brenda and the writers.”

“But, the writers aren’t really corporate,” Jenn corrected, “I mean, yeah, they work in the corporate building down on Queen Street sure, but they’re not really corporate people, they’re just like the rest of us, they’re talent.”

“And that’s because they started where we did,” Jason added, “They were wrestlers and they probably felt the same way about corporate then as we do now. I just worry about what this means for those kids down in Sully’s waiting for their turn in the spotlight.” The large group of eleven looked at him for a moment as the thought sunk in. Paulie was the guy who helped you develop your character, that you helped you get from there to where you wanted to be.

“I just hope they don’t replace him with someone from corporate there too,” JJ said breaking the silence, causing everyone to look at him, “I mean, corporate doesn’t get it, we all know that, but if they replace Paulie with a corporate rat who doesn’t get it, we might as well start kissing the THWA goodbye and saying hello to We Wreck Entertainment.” The girls all groaned at the mere thought as Kaylee got to her feet.

“I got to go talk to Ron,” she said quickly, “We have to put a stop to it before it even starts.”

* * *

 

Jon sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. They weren’t even halfway through the show in Bentonville and _Wednesday Night Fights_ was going to start at any moment. Thankfully, he had it pretty easy tonight, closing the show with Luke Harper with Bray Wyatt and the rest of the Shield at ring side, which meant that he would at least be able to watch the beginning of the tribute to Paulie.

“You okay man,” Joe asked, as he took the empty seat next to the champion, “You look tired and you haven’t even wrestled yet.”

“Didn’t sleep last night,” Jon explained, “I had the room next to Colby and Saraya and since you, oh so conveniently chose last night of all nights to babysit Jessie for him, all I kept hearing was her stupid little giggle and Colby’s name being screamed at the top of her lungs.”

“And that is what I call payback ladies and gentlemen,” Colby chuckled, as he sort of sauntered in the room with a shit eating grin on his face that made Jon want to reach up and smack him, “That was for all those nights that I had to listen to you and Kaylee when you knew full well that I was in the room next to yours not getting any action.” Jon growled at his friend which caused Colby to back off quickly.

“What’s eating you?”

“Kaylee’s upset,” Jon explained simply with a shrug, “This whole thing with Paulie has her completely down and now, she’s going to be appearing on _Wednesday Night Fights_ tonight where whoever caused her accident is probably still working and I can’t be there to keep her safe and I have this ring in my pocket and-“

“Whoa, back up there a minute,” Joe interrupted, looking at Jon like he had grown a second head, “What do you mean ‘whoever caused her accident,’ I thought that the turnbuckle just came loose? What are you talking about man?” Jon closed his eyes as he sighed. He had completely forgotten to tell Joe and Colby about what Ron had told him and Kaylee when they had been there for the _Triathlon_.

“The turnbuckle did come loose,” Jon confirmed looking at his friends seriously, “But, uh, according to Ron while they were looking into the so called accident, they found evidence that the turnbuckle may have been tampered with before Kaylee and Hailey’s match.” Joe and Colby continued to look at Jon waiting for him to explain further. It was hard to believe that someone would want to sabotage a match and quite possibly kill one or both competitors. It didn’t sit well with either one of them.

“And according to the investigation if it was just a matter of the turnbuckle coming loose due to an error when the ring was being set up, the turnbuckle would have come loose earlier in the night,” Jon continued, biting on his lip slightly, “With all of the spots that had taken place from that turnbuckle, I kind of agree with him, two women, who barely weigh more than Joe-“

“Hey.”

“Wouldn’t have been the straw that broke the camel’s back,” Jon continued once more, despite the interruption from the large Samoan, “And all the referees were aware of the spot and how dangerous it would be if it went wrong, so they would have made sure that the turnbuckle was installed correctly when the ring was being set up.”

“So, someone would have had to tamper with it between the previous match and theirs,” Colby finished for his friend, “Wow, do you know what they’re doing to ensure that it doesn’t happen again?”

“Everyone who worked that night and had access to the equipment is being questioned,” Jon answered, “They’ve handed the entire investigation over to the RCMP and Ron even asked Kaylee who she thinks might want to harm her. She had to give him Paquette and Crosby’s names because they were all she could come up with.”

“Well, I wouldn’t put it past her-“ Colby was interrupted by a slight knock. Getting up to answer the door, Jon came face to face with Claudio and a few of the other main roster men and women who had previously worked for the THWA who were working in Bentonville that night.

“We heard you were watching the tribute in here,” Claudio explained, indicating to the TV where the theme music for the weekly episodic show for the Canadian promotion could be heard, “Mind if we join you?” Stepping to the side, Jon indicated for everyone to enter just as the show began to start.

**_The moment that the screen faded from black onto to the somewhat dark arena, a finely lit smoke began to flood both the ramp and the area around the ring signifying to the people in attendance just who was going to make their appearance known. As they respectfully chanted for the fallen Paulie, the familiar eerie music of the_ ** **King of Hell _and his followers began and several people dressed in mostly black flooded the stage in silence. The only that anyone in attendance could tell who was who was by the colour of their hair._**

**_“One of our own has passed away my children,” the ominous voice of Hades echoed through the silence after he entered the ring, “Paulie Panic loved you as I love you for he helped me raise my daughters, Cassie, Christina and Ronnie from the darkest pits in hell, he helped me find my loving wife and my darkest Queen, Bessie, and led me towards my lost brother, the Krypt Keeper.” The crowd was silent with the exception of the odd fan calling out Paulie’s name as the_ ** **King of Hell _spoke of his late manager._**

**_“For many of you, he was like family, the man who taught you how to be the people that you have become and the people that you will no doubt be. He led you towards championships and managed you through matches, my children,” Hades continued, before pointing out into the dark crowd, “And to them, to our darkest of followers, he was an entertainer, a role model and tonight, we as fellow entertainers, we celebrate the man behind the panic.” In that moment, Hades dropped his true ring person and became the man who you would see on the street._ **

**_“Paul Travers or as you all knew him, Paulie Panic, was a man who had his hand in almost every career of a Bombshell or a Superstar who has held a championship or even so much as challenged for one,” Hades continued, as the arena was now flooded with light to allow the rest of the roster to join the few that had been gathered around the ring and on the stage for Hades’ opening comments._ **

**_“It is now at this time that we ask every able bodied man, woman and child to rise to their feet in silence as we toll the bell ten times in respect for Paulie, after which his family will be presented with the traditional Championship.” Hades ended, the microphone falling to his side as the crowd rose to their feet. Tears were streaming down the faces of almost every member of the roster; the Bombshells holding the hands of their allies and enemies, while the Superstars stood shoulder to shoulder in unity, every last one of them wearing Paulie’s initials high on their arms._ **

The room was silent as well as they listened to the bell toll. As Jon looked around the room, there were tears in almost every one of their eyes and it felt like they had just lost Dusty Runnels all over again.

**_The moment the last bell tolled, each member of the roster rose two fingers to their lip before pointing them towards the sky as Paulie’s family made their way into the ring where Hades was holding a black velvet bag with the Championship belt inside._ **

**_“We know Paulie never won this belt in his career,” Hades explained to Paulie’s distraught wife and sons, “But, we thought he should have it since on our eyes no one deserved it more.”_ **

_“That was amazing,” Jon whispered as he watched Hades hand Paulie’s wife the Championship, “That-that-that was-“_

_“The Harbour way,” Xander finished with a slight smile on his face, “Now, let’s get going, if we’re lucky Elle-“ Xander was once again interrupted by a bright white light and before anyone could say anything, a slender blonde walked towards Xander and quickly grabbed him by the ear and twisted._

_“You know I hate it when you call me Elle,” the blonde scowled, twisting her brother’s ear even more, “No-elle, say it with me now, No-elle.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Xander answered, prying his sister’s grip off of his ear, “Look, No-elle, there’s Dad, don’t want to ruin his image of Daddy’s little princess before you’re even born, do you?” Noelle stuck her tongue out at her old brother in response._

_“Oh, bite me,” she chuckled, before throwing her arms around Jon’s neck and holding him just like she would the man she actually called her father, “Hi daddy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter would have been up yesterday, but I was celebrating my birthday and having a few drinks with some friends and well, I’m ashamed to say that I forgot all about posting it.
> 
> Well, Jack has made his way back to the future and Noelle has crash landed and has probably come to give Xander even more of a headache than he already has. How will Jon react to this woman calling him daddy? And who do you think is the person behind the Sun, Sand & Slams accident? And just when will Jon propose? Let me know which group you think is right. Team Birthday, Team Christmas, Team Anniversary or Team This Year.
> 
> Also don’t forget to let me know what you think in general.  
> xo


	42. Paulie's Final Place

Paulie’s Final Place

**February 24** th, 2017  
Eden Brook Memorial Gardens & Funeral Home   
Calgary, AB

* * *

 

_“That was amazing,” Jon whispered as he watched Hades hand Paulie’s wife the Championship, “That-that-that was-“_

_“The Harbour way,” Xander finished with a slight smile on his face, “Now, let’s get going, if we’re lucky Elle-“ Xander was once again interrupted by a bright white light and before anyone could say anything, a slender blonde walked towards Xander and quickly grabbed him by the ear and twisted._

_“You know I hate it when you call me Elle,” the blonde scowled, twisting her brother’s ear even more, “No-elle, say it with me now, No-elle.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Xander answered, prying his sister’s grip off of his ear, “Look, No-elle, there’s Dad, don’t want to ruin his image of Daddy’s little princess before you’re even born, do you?” Noelle stuck her tongue out at her old brother in response._

_“Oh, bite me,” she chuckled, before throwing her arms around Jon’s neck and holding him just like she would the man she actually called her father, “Hi daddy.” Jon looked at the woman in front of him with wide eyes._

_“Wow, you have your mother’s eyes,” he gasped, looking at the same familiar brown eyes that had him captivated from the moment that he had see them, “I-wow.” Noelle chuckled, as she unwrapped her arms from around his neck and smiled almost the same smile that had him just as captivated as the eyes did._

_“And just like that ladies and gentlemen,” Xander sighed, “Noelle has him wrapped around her finger just like she’s had his older self wrapped around it from the day that she came into this world. I think It has something to do with being the blonde version of Mom.” Noelle rolled her eyes before reaching out to pinch the skin of her brother’s arm._

_“Get the show on the road, nimrod.”_

_“Wow, she’s starting to sound like her mother when she’s talking to Luke,” Colby chuckled, as he nudged Claudio in the ribs._

On the morning of the funeral when the sun rose on that cold winter day in Calgary, Jon found himself being woken up by the sun that came shining through the sheer curtains that whoever owned the crappy hotel they were staying in decided to hang. And for the first time since Saturday, Jon found himself waking up with Kaylee still lying fast asleep huddled up as close to him as she could get to him to escape the cold that just seemed to be seeping into their hotel room. From the lack of tossing and turning, the night before, Jon thought that it was probably the most restful sleep that she had gotten since finding out about Paulie’s passing. Clutching her closer to his chest, he nuzzled his nose into her hair and breathed in her scent; the perfume that she wore on an almost daily basis still clung to her skin.

“It’s morning already, isn’t it,” she whispered, snuggling her body closer to his, her eyes still closed, “Ugh, I didn’t sleep through the alarm, did I?” Peaking over the top of her head that had been burrowed so deep underneath the pillows, someone would barely be able to see it, Jon looked at the small analog alarm clock that sat on the very barren nightstand beside the bed. She had set the alarm to go off in another hour.

“No, we still got time,” he whispered back, wrapping his arms tighter around her body, trying to keep any semblance of warmth they had under the covers, “We have about an hour before we actually have to get up.” Kaylee sighed quietly, glad to know that she still had a little bit of time before she had to go out and brave the cold just to jump into a quick shower with water that was probably even colder than the weather itself. She hated this crappy hotel, but for a last minute reservation she was just glad that it didn’t have any gross critters walking around.

“You sleep, okay, Red,” Jon whispered, kissing her eye lids gently, “You weren’t tossing and turning last night.”

“It wasn’t restful if that’s what you’re asking,” she responded, opening her eyes slightly once more as she leaned up to place a kiss on his chin, “I was up almost every hour before four, that’s when I finally just passed out from exhaustion.” Jon frowned down at her; he was beginning to worry about how much Paulie’s passing was truly affecting her. She wasn’t sleeping, there were days that he barely saw her eat anymore and the thing that worried him most, she had worn the same pair of shoes everyday that he’d seen her; with how large her collection was, she had managed to almost wear a different pair of shoes with every outfit she was able to put together. When he had suggested that they go look at a local shoe store to try and cheer her up, she just shook her head and smiled up at him insisting that they just go get dinner instead. The smile didn’t reach her eyes though.

“Red,” he whispered to her, “Are you doing okay?”

“I’m fine, Jonny,” she whispered back to him, “Seriously, I’m fine, I’m just upset, okay? You don’t have to worry.”

“It’s just, Red,” he sighed, “You haven’t been the same since finding out about Paulie and I can’t help, but be a little worried about you. I’ve never seen you like this.” Kaylee was silent for a moment and during that moment; Jon thought that she had fallen back to sleep.

“I just thought he would still be there when I made my glorious return to the ring, you know,” she answered, a newfound sadness in her voice that Jon had never heard before, “Hailey returned after _The Triathlon_ and he got to see her just one last time and I’m still just a year out and he would been so happy to know that those injuries didn’t stop either of us and now, he’ll, he’ll-“

“Shh, Red,” Jon soothed, just as she began to sob heavily, “I know, baby, I know this has got to be hard for you, but he’ll be there, I know he’ll be there because it’s just like you said with your uncle, do you remember what you said to me?”

“Every time I step through those ropes, I know he’s with me,” she recalled, tears still streaming down her cheeks, “Even when I’m not in those ropes, he’s with me, because he will always be close to my heart looking out for me in a way that only he can.” Jon smiled as he heard the sadness in her voice recede slightly. He may not have the same beliefs that she did, but he knew that those beliefs brought her a comfort that no one else would ever be able to offer her.

“It’ll get better, Red,” he whispered to her trying his best to offer her any kind of comfort, “I know it will, it’ll hurt now, but one day this’ll be, but a distant memory.” Kaylee looked up at him with a pair of red rimmed eyes that he was glad not to be the cause of. The look in those eyes killed him in almost every way possible and there was a lot of things that he would give to never have to see that look for however long as they both would live.

“You know, Jon, I don’t know how I would be able to get through this without you,” she whispered, bringing her body as close to his as possible, “I’m just thankful that you’re here.”

“You’d be there for me if I was in your position,” Jon responded, a slight smile on his face before he placed a quick kiss on her hairline, “Wild dogs wouldn’t be able to keep me away from being here for you.” Kaylee was about to say something in response when Jon caught her lips in a passionate kiss and rolled her onto her back.

“Now, we still have enough time before this alarm of yours has to go off,” Jon chuckled, trailing kisses down her neck, “Don’t you want to spend it doing something else?”

* * *

 

“Paulie hated it when I wore black,” Kaylee sighed as she looked at the somber outfit that she had put together the night before, “He always liked it when I wore colour. It doesn’t feel right me wearing this outfit when I knew that Paulie would have hated it.” Turning around quickly, she grabbed the tie that Jon was fiddling with out of his hands and gently placed it around his neck.

“Yeah, well, I don’t feel right wearing a tie,” he responded, a slight smile on his lips again, “But, I’m wearing one for him, aren’t I?” Kaylee chuckled as she looked up at the look on Jon’s face. She knew how much he hated wearing the suit that the WWE insisted he kept in his closest for formal events. It was barely pulled out for anything that didn’t involve Wrestle Mania week and the Hall of Fame, but she was glad that he had brought it with him for this event in particular. She doubted that Paulie’s family would have reacted too kindly if Jon had shown up to the man’s funeral with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

“How did you get so good at tying these things,” Jon asked, as she finished tying his tie for him, “Did your mom teach you or something?”

“Luke is horrible,” she chuckled, “No matter how many times my dad taught him how to tie one, he would always fumble and get the thing in a knot, but the one that was needed. To help my mom out when we were younger, I learned quickly, thought it would be a good skill.”

“Well, I sure am glad that you know how tie this damn thing,” Jon chuckled, looking in the mirror to tighten the knot the way he wanted it, though he was sure that Kaylee would probably fix it for him anyhow, “I would have been completely lost without you.”

“And what would you have done if this was the Hall of Fame or something,” she asked, a hint of humor in her voice. Ever since their little talk this morning, she had slowly started becoming her old self again. Her grief wasn’t getting the best of her anymore and she was slowly starting to see a little clearly.

“Joe, Colby or, well, you know,” Jon answered, trailing off at the final name, not wanting to say the name of the person who probably would have ended up helping him if they were still together, “And Red, you’ve got a little bit colour on you, your nails and those amazing designs that I see you take hours upon hours taking the time to do. Now, what time did you say that we’re meeting Jenn, JJ and the rest of them at the funeral home?” Kaylee smiled slightly and looked down at her nails. It was the only thing that she had felt like doing after Paulie had passed.

“We have to leave in a few minutes,” she answered, “The funeral is supposed to start at one, but Paulie barely did anything on time that didn’t have to do with work, so they’ll probably start late, despite that, we need to be there for quarter after twelve.”

“What are we supposed to for forty-five minutes,” Jon asked, looking at the woman in front of him in confusion, “I mean, you know I get, you like being early instead of being late because it’s better that way, but by forty-five minutes, Red?” Kaylee chuckled again and shook her head.

“His wife likes being early,” Kaylee explained, “We’re all going to be there forty-five minutes in advance because we all know his wife. If they’re able to start the funeral before one, she’s going to be there, plus there is going to be tonnes of small talk with the extended family and then, his sons are going to want to talk to everybody on the roster and thank us all for coming-“

“So, there are a lot of things that are going to being going into this,” Jon answered, pulling on the suit jacket that he absolutely hated wearing, “I mean when I went to Dusty’s funeral, yeah it was a formal event, we had wear nice clothes and everything, but you got me in a suit and-“

“You brought the suit and tie,” she answered, looking at her boyfriend with wide eyes, “If you just brought a nice shirt and nice pair of dress pants, I would have been fine with it, hell, I’m sure most of the guys will be wearing exactly that, except of course, you know, JJ, who will no doubt be in full suit and tie just like you, but because Jenn packed his suit case.” Jon couldn’t help the laugh that slipped from his lips at the thought of Kaylee’s blonde best friend packing her fiancé suitcase, while said fiancé just rolled his eyes in the background.

“And there is one thing, I need to talk to you about,” she whispered, adjusting his tie once more, “You have to watch your mouth today.”

“Red, I know how to act at a funeral,” Jon sighed, wrapping his arms around her nicely dressed waist, “I’ll watch my mouth and all that, I get it, no swearing.” Kaylee smiled up at him before shaking her head.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel like-“

“Hey,” he whispered, catching her attention once more, “I get it, I swear a lot, and you’re probably reminding yourself to watch the swearing too. We’re two people that swear a lot and sometimes we need to be reminded that we need to watch our language.” Kaylee smiled up at him again before leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Alright, let’s go,” she whispered as she pulled away from him with a small smile on her lips, “We need to get going.” Jon nodded and stuck his hand in his pocket where the small box sat. He paused for a moment, but pulled his hand from out of his pocket and grabbed his keys. There would be a better time.

* * *

 

“Before, I begin, I would like to thank all of you here on behalf of my mother, my brother and myself, for your efforts large and small to be here today, to help us mark my father’s passing,” Paulie’s son began, as he stood in front of the large group of people that had gathered at the funeral home, “I am honoured to be here; I am honoured to be here to speak to you all and I am honoured to be here to speak to you all about my father.”

“Each of you here had your own relationship with my Dad,” the son continued, looking towards the coffin that lay beside him, “Each of you has your own set of memories and your own word picture that describes this man, or you at least know someone who does. I don’t presume to know the man that you knew. But I do hope that, in this eulogy that I offer, you will recognise some part of the man that we all knew, the man that is no longer amongst us, the man who will never be gone until all of us here have passed and maybe not even then.” As Paulie’s son spoke, tears filled both Kaylee and Jon’s eyes. The emotion that was pouring from his voice in spades was effecting everybody that sat in the crowded home. Reaching out to her side, Kaylee grabbed Jon’s hand and held it tightly.

“It’s okay,” he whispered to her, so quietly that Kaylee almost didn’t hear him, “It’s okay.”

“My father feared nothing, most of you know that. In all my recollection of my Dad, I cannot recall him every being afraid of anything, even the oncoming onslaught of a steel chair or having his head smacked against a many turnbuckles,” Paulie’s son chuckled, despite his grief, “My brother gained his creative skills, and I scored the lack of fear thing, which was probably why he was so disappointed that neither one of us followed in his footsteps as wrestlers.” A few laughs could be heard around the room, most of which were from the older wrestlers that had come to pay the respects to their fellow legend, but there were some from the younger group.

“They’re not wrestlers,” Jon asked, leaning over to whisper in Kaylee’s ear once more. She shook her head in response.

“The one speaking own his own security company and the other is a photographer for the THWA,” she explained, before looking back at the front where his son continued speaking. Jon reached into his pocket once more. Everything that he was feeling right now was telling him that he needed to ask her to marry him sooner rather than later because he didn’t know if they would have a later or not, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

_“Please, tell me that Daddy didn’t propose at a funeral,” Noelle sighed with a shake of her head as she looked up at her older brother. Xander looked at his younger sister confused before looking at the small group of time travellers, who had the same looked of trepidation that Noelle had on their faces._

_“You probably know the story better than I do,” he answered, with a slight roll of his eyes, “You’re the one that asked Mom a thousand and one times maybe more to tell how Dad proposed as a bed time story, what is wrong with-don’t answer that.”_

_“Oh, the two of you are going to be handful aren’t you,” Jon groaned, as he pinched the bridge of his nose deep in thought, “Because, she’s only been here, maybe, why hasn’t my watched changed time?” Xander and Noelle chuckled forgetting their little spat from earlier._

_“Your watch won’t change, Daddy,” Noelle answered, causing Jon to splutter at the name once more, “Your timeline is paused for the time being, so your watch is showing the effects of being paused, while mine and Xander’s timeline is still chugging right along like the little train that could.” Jon looked at his daughter in surprise, before shaking his head and looking back towards Xander._

_“I don’t propose at a funeral, do I?”_

_“No,” Xander laughed, “And don’t worry, we still have a few things to get through before Noelle’s favourite bedtime story makes an appearance. First up, Fastlane and the devil’s down in Georgia.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go ladies and gentlemen. Another chapter for you all. Jon is having a bit of a hard time adjusting to his daughter being around and just when is he going to propose? There’s still time to guess. And just will happen at Fastlane? Will Jon propose and does he lose his title?  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	43. Ambrose's Fastlane

Ambrose’s Fastlane

**February 26** th, 2017  
Phillips Arena  
Atlanta, GA  
WWE Fastlane Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

_“Please, tell me that Daddy didn’t propose at a funeral,” Noelle sighed with a shake of her head as she looked up at her older brother. Xander looked at his younger sister confused before looking at the small group of time travellers, who had the same looked of trepidation that Noelle had on their faces._

_“You probably know the story better than I do,” he answered, with a slight roll of his eyes, “You’re the one that asked Mom a thousand and one times maybe more to tell how Dad proposed as a bed time story, what is wrong with-don’t answer that.”_

_“Oh, the two of you are going to be handful aren’t you,” Jon groaned, as he pinched the bridge of his nose deep in thought, “Because, she’s only been here, maybe, why hasn’t my watched changed time?” Xander and Noelle chuckled forgetting their little spat from earlier._

_“Your watch won’t change, Daddy,” Noelle answered, causing Jon to splutter at the name once more, “Your timeline is paused for the time being, so your watch is showing the effects of being paused, while mine and Xander’s timeline is still chugging right along like the little train that could.” Jon looked at his daughter in surprise, before shaking his head and looking back towards Xander._

_“I don’t propose at a funeral, do I?”_

_“No,” Xander laughed, “And don’t worry, we still have a few things to get through before Noelle’s favourite bedtime story makes an appearance. First up, Fastlane and the devil’s down in Georgia.”_

_“The devil’s down in Georgia, really, Xander,” Noelle sighed, as she rolled her eyes in response to her brother, which just made the group of time travellers sans Renee laugh at the interaction, “Why don’t you say what you actually mean? You need to stop talking in riddles, I could have sworn that Mom has told you that before. No one likes it when you do that, least of all the people that know you.”_

_“Go home, please,” Xander playfully begged, “Please, just go home. Help Abbey with the wedding just leave me alone for once in your life.”_

_“I like her,” Colby whispered to Jon as he looked in between his future daughter and son._

_“Stay away from my daughter,” he responded, giving the man next to him a pointed look._

It didn’t seem to matter that their flight from Calgary had flown in later than it was expected to or the fact that due to the lack of sleep they had gotten on said flight both Jon and Kaylee felt exhausted, they felt better than they had in the days that immediately followed their time in the Bahamas. Almost nothing could wipe the smile off their faces, well, maybe one thing.

“I don’t understand why we’re playing this game again,” Kaylee complained, despite the large smile on her face as she and Jon walked into the Phillips Arena hand in hand, “I don’t understand this sick fascination that you and all of your friends have with seeing me squirm over watching your title matches. Please, can’t you just tell me if you keep the championship or not? You did it at the Royal Rumble.” Jon laughed as he swung their arms between them as they pulled both of their suitcases behind them. Kaylee would be returning back home to Toronto early tomorrow morning, while Jon would be joining Claudio, Joe and Colby on the road.

“Nope,” he answered, as he continued laughing, “Why would I do that?”

“You are so frustrating right now,” she chuckled, the humor in her voice a dead giveaway that she wasn’t really all that angry with him, “You know this isn’t fair, right?” Jon shook his head with a smile on his face as he steered her down the hallway that led towards the locker room. The sooner that they dropped off their bags, the sooner they could go find everybody in catering and grab some food. Pouting up at her boyfriend, Kaylee tried her best to get Jon to tell her the outcome of his upcoming match, so she wouldn’t be squirming in her seat the entire time that she watched it. While it was becoming more and more obvious to her that the WWE was pegging Jon as the man to take up the mantle of the longest reigning champion of the modern era, part of her felt like it was still a possibility that Jon might lose the championship before that could actually happen. Two of the past three champions had ended up injured instead of just losing the belt.

“Well, Red, you started this little game,” he responded, the smirk still evident on his face, “If you had just told me that you were going to ke-“

“Ah, ah, ah,” she argued, looking up at her boyfriend with her jaw dropped, “I was not the one who started this sick little game, you did.” Jon shook his head and made to box her up against the wall beside them.

“No, you did.”

“No, I didn’t you big lug,” she argued back, with a slight smile on her face, “You did when you didn’t tell me that you were going to win the Royal Rumble last year when I came to visit you on the road for the first time. I didn’t even get a chance to get you back for that little stunt until well after you won the title at Wrestle Mania. I tell you that this just isn’t fair anymore, I can’t even get you back until the 2018 _Triathlon_.” Jon chuckled and backed away from her slightly before grabbing her hand and began leading her down the hall once more.

“Tough luck sweetheart, you’re just gonna have to wait until the end of the pay-per-view,” Jon answered with a chuckle once more, “It’s alright, Red, I think you’ll be able to survive watching me in a normal, one on one match against pretty boy Matt Clement.” Pursing her lips, Kaylee tried to keep herself from laughing. Deep inside she knew that he was right; her anxiety wouldn’t act up when it was this kind of match, but she still didn’t like to be kept in the dark anymore than he did during her matches.

“Kaylee,” Saraya shrieked as she came running down the hall with both Brie and Colby hot at her heels, “Let me see it, I want to see it.”

“See what,” Kaylee asked, looking at the younger woman in front of her confused, “What do you wanna see?”

“Oh, come on,” Brie chuckled, a large smile appearing on her face as she looked at Kaylee with the most joyous look in her eye, “You can’t honestly want to keep this a secret? This is something that should be shouted from the rooftops especially since-“

“Ladies,” Kaylee interrupted, looking at Brie with an even more confused look on her face, “What in the world are you two blabbering on about? As far as I know I have nothing that needs to be shouted from the rooftops, I don’t even know what you think I should be shouting from them…” Brie and Saraya shared a quick wide eyed look before turning back to Colby.

“You said that they we-“

“Ladies,” Jon interrupted, looking at both of the Divas pointedly, “How many times do Kaylee and I have to tell you that we’re not quite ready to tell the world about our relationship? We’ll do it when we’re ready.” Kaylee looked around the small group, still very confused as to why Saraya and Brie would come running up to her demanding to see something that she obviously didn’t have.

“Oh, damn, when Colby said that you had-“

“Sar, babe, maybe it would be best if you stopped talking,” Colby interrupted as he placed his hand gently over her mouth, “Kaylee and Jon probably have no idea what you and the clone are talking about.”

“How original Colby,” Brie drawled, “Clone, really?”

“Nice Miz impersonation,” Kaylee chuckled, as Brie continued to glare at Colby, who was trying his best to turn the conversation away from the secret that Jon was still trying to keep until the time was absolutely perfect, “Oh by the way, I have a bit of a bone to pick with you and the rest of your ‘Total Divas’ cast, do you have any idea what you lot have done?”

“Oh, I’ve already heard it enough,” Brie chuckled, waving her hand in front of the red head’s face, “We’ve killed kayfabe and now, we’re killing the busi-“

“What are you talking about,” Kaylee asked, looking at the twin with another confused look on her face, “Kayfabe has been dead for a long time sweetheart, which is probably why I’m so surprised that the THWA has been able to keep up the daughters from Hell storyline, but that’s beside the point. You or whoever is part of your cast made some offhand comment about how maybe the Bombshell division should take a page out of your book and get our own reality show.” Brie tried to keep the smile off of her face, but Jon could tell that she knew exactly who made that comment.

“And guess what,” Kaylee continued, the glare on her face becoming more and more evident, “Corporate was contacted by E again and E thought that it would be good idea to give the Bombshells, their own show and Corporate is actually entertaining the idea. Like I said, do you have any idea what you have done?”

“My sister said something,” Brie explained, with a slight chuckle in her voice, “But I swear to you that it wasn’t what you think it was. One of the camera guys was telling us about how E had contacted the THWA was because as you know they have Total Divas and WAGS, so they wanted to give the Bombshells some air time, but all of the girls didn’t want any part of it.”

“We don’t,” Kaylee said roughly, trying to keep her anger in check, “They only spoke to the top girls and all of us, we don’t want cameras shoved in our faces twenty-four fucking seven-“

“That’s sounds vaguely dirty,” Jon commented earning himself a look from both the Bombshell and the Diva.

“Yeah, that’s what the camera guy said and Nikki started saying something along the lines of you girls probably think you’re better than we are,” Brie answered, which caused Kaylee to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. She didn’t want to voice the exact sentiment in fact it wasn’t just the Total Divas that they thought they were better than, it was pretty much the entire roster. In their eyes, the only Divas who could possibly give them a run for their money were Ashley, Natalie, Mercedes, Rebecca and Saraya.

“And that you girls wouldn’t even be able to do what we do with all of the cameras and everything,” Brie continued to explain, “And I swear that she didn’t really mean anything by it.” Kaylee closed her eyes and nodded. She understood what Brie was trying to say after all some of those people were hired for their innate skill of being able to spin what a person meant into something else completely.

* * *

 

“Can I ask you something,” Kaylee asked, looking at Jon as she watched him stuff a handful of fries into his mouth without a single care in the world.

“You just did, Red,” he answered, chuckling slightly despite how full his mouth was, “But, go right ahead.”

“Well, I have a couple of things to ask you,” she clarified, as she watched him once again stuff a handful of fries into his mouth. Everybody was off getting ready for the pay-per-view, but considering all he had to do was change his shirt and boots, tape his wrists and wet his hair, he could wait a little longer to start getting ready.

“I already said go ahead, Red,” he chuckled, wiping his hand with the napkin that she handed him before wrapping his arm around the back of his chair, “I’m an open book, anything that you want to ask me, I’ll answer it to the best of my-“

“What the hell were Brie and Saraya asking me about earlier,” she interrupted, causing Jon’s eyes to widen slightly, but not enough for her to notice since she wasn’t looking directly at him, “I mean, they were pretty adamant that they see something that I obviously don’t have. Do you have any idea what that was about?”

“No,” Jon answered, trying to keep his heart from racing and his tone calm. The last thing he wanted to do was tip her off about the fact that he was going to propose before he was ready. He had the perfect plan on how and when to do it and the last thing he wanted to do was start planning a wedding while they were in the midst of moving out of their separate apartments and into their new home.

“They were talkin’ crazy, Red, they probably thought something had happened while we were in the Bahamas or something,” he shrugged, trying his best to throw her off his track, “It’s all over the dirt sheets according to Joe, they all think that you and I are dating, which is obviously true.” Jon paused as he leaned over and playfully bit her ear, causing Kaylee to chuckle before pulling away from him with a small smile on her face.

“But, I guess a couple of guests caught us having dinner and dancing on Valentine’s Day,” he continued, his eyes trained on the way her lips were quirked up on the sides, “And now, the dirt sheets are reporting that you and I are hiding an engagement.” Kaylee looked up at her boyfriend with a shocked look on her face. Why in the world would the dirt sheets think that when they hadn’t started acting any differently?

“And what was that other thing you wanted to ask me?”

“Well, you know how I was saying earlier to Brie that E really wanted to give the Bombshells their own show since ‘Total Divas’ has been a huge hit,” she explained, looking down at her hands, “And how I said that Corporate was entertaining the idea?”

“Yeah,” Jon answered, confused as to where their conversation was going, “What’s this got to do with you and I?” Kaylee sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose lightly.

“Well, I may have fibbed just a little when I said that they were entertaining the idea,” she explained, looking up at Jon with a slight frown on her face, “They’ve actually green lighted it and well, they asked me if I wanted to be a part of the cast-“

“You said no, right,” Jon asked, looking at his girlfriend head on. He didn’t like the idea of having cameras following her around when she was already stressed enough as it was and the last thing he wanted when he was off the road to have cameras shoved in his face as well.

“Of course I did,” Kaylee answered, looking up at him pointedly, “But, I’m getting the feeling that at some point during this show, I just might have to be part of it; you know that the THWA is all about equal opportunity.” Jon nodded and sighed. Kaylee sighed as well before leaning into his embrace.

“And since I know how much you like keeping your private life private, so I’m giving you the chance to-“

“Don’t even say it,” Jon interrupted, clutching her body close to his own as he lifted her out of her seat and directly into his lap, “Cause it’s not going to happen. What is that your family says? We’ll figure it out, we always do.” Kaylee chuckled and nodded her head, nuzzling herself into his embrace.

“You’re right,” she whispered, “We always do.”

* * *

 

Kaylee sat in between Brie and Saraya bouncing her leg as she waited for Jon’s match to start. She could already hear the two Divas giggling on either side of her. From behind her she could hear the quiet chuckles of April and Claudio since Joe and Colby would actually be sitting ringside for Jon’s match. She still didn’t understand this sick fascination they had with watching her squirm, but that was the least of he worries right now. Clement was making his way to the ring with his selfie stick, an entrance that still made her and Jon shake their heads in confusion.

“So, what do you think is going to happen,” Brie chuckled, as she sank down into her chair, “Think he’s going to keep the title and give Punk’s reign a run for its money or do you think he’ll be dropping the title to Breeze?”

“I don’t know,” Kaylee answered,  with a slight shrug, “I mean, I would love for Jon to become your company’s longest reigning champion of the modern era because you know if Punk holds the record in both the WWE and the THWA there will be no living with him or travelling with him.” April laughed loudly, agreeing with the sentiment that the red head had made.

**_“Ambrose takes control of Breeze early on,” Cole commented, as the match began, both men trying their best in going for the title, “Shoving him into the corner and striking quick with that lunatic style of his.” If it was up to him, Dean would make sure that Breeze would never leave that corner. No one was going to take the title from him until he was good and dead. He had been waiting his entire life for this chance and he wasn’t going to let go of it that easily._ **

**_“Ambrose is looking to dismantle Breeze,” JBL added, as the announcers continued to call the match._ **

“Sorry about earlier by the way,” Brie commented, as she watched Kaylee out of the corner of her eye, “Someone had told us that something had happened between the two of you and we couldn’t hold in our excitement.”

“Yeah, Jon already explained it to me,” Kaylee shrugged, her eyes trained on the screen in front of her, “Said that dirt sheets are thinking that we’re hiding our engagement, but no, he hasn’t asked yet and-“

“Do you think he will,” Saraya asked on the other side of her, “We can all see that he loves you and that your relationship is the best thing to happen to either one of you, but come on, he’s got to be thinking it right? That is something that you two want.”

“Of course, it’s something that I want,” Kaylee answered, “But, I’m not forcing him to take that step. An engagement will happen when he wants it to happen.” Saraya nodded and shared a look with Brie behind Kaylee’s back. It was going to happen sooner than she thought at this point.

**_“And Breeze goes to pin Ambrose, but Ambrose kicks out of the pin before the referee can even start counting,” Cole continued, “Ambrose gets to his feet pretty quickly for someone who just took a mass amount of punishment.” The two men exchange blows as the crowd goes between cheering and booing for the competitors that they want to win._ **

**_“Dirty deeds, dirty deeds,” Cole called, as Ambrose hit Breeze with his finishing move and went for the pin, “1…2…3. Ambrose retains the championship, Ambrose retains the championship.”_ **

**_“And what a way to celebrate his 330 th day as WWE World Heavyweight Champion,” JBL chuckled as Ambrose sank to his knees as Reigns and Rollins entered the ring to celebrate with their friends._ **

“Looks like you’ll be celebrating tonight,” Claudio chuckled, as Kaylee jumped to her feet and began dancing in celebration, “Thank God, I don’t have the hotel room next to Jon’s.” With wide eyes, Saraya turned to look at Kaylee. She was the unlucky person with the room next to Jon.

“Looks like Jon will be getting that payback tonight,” Kaylee chuckled.

“Not if I go and share a room with Brie and Bryan.”

“Oh no, you’re not,” Brie answered, “You can stay in your room and deal with one sleepless night, plus Bryan and I have some celebrating of our own to do.”

_“330 days, I don’t believe,” Jon chuckled, as he watched his older self come running into the room and sweep Kaylee up into his arms, not paying attentions to her complaints about him being sweaty, smelly and needing to take shower before he came anywhere near her._

_“Well, believe it, daddy,” Noelle chuckled, coming to stand next to him as Xander chuckled beside her, “You go a total of-“_

_“Noelle,” Xander interrupted, looking at his sister pointedly, “We’ll get there when we get there, he doesn’t need to know it now.” Noelle started pouting at him, something that made Jon’s heart clench and want to give her everything that she ever wanted out of life._

_“Stop pouting,” Xander continued, not bothering to even look at his sister, “Dad’s looking like he’s ready to give you the shirt off his back and I’m not in the mood in seeing his ex-girlfriend staring at him like she wants to eat him.”_

_“Excuse me, I’m not his ex-girlfriend ye-“_

_“Oh, shut up,” Jon and his two eldest interrupted, looking the blonde pointedly, earning a glare from the woman in question._

_“Plus, we have Wrestle Mania to get ready for,” Xander chuckled, as the scene moved around them once more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, ladies and gentlemen, here’s a new chapter just for you. Wrestle Mania is up next and it looks like we’re getting closer and closer to that proposal, but there’s still time to get your bets in on which team is right. Does Jon surpass Punk’s reign and just when is he going to propose? And who would you like to see go in the Hall of Fame for the class of 2017?  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	44. Wrestle Mania 33 Weekend Part 1

Wrestle Mania 33 Weekend Part 1

**March 31** st to April 2nd, 2017  
Target Centre  
Hall of Fame & Wrestle Mania Pay-Per-View  
Minneapolis, MN

* * *

 

_“330 days, I don’t believe,” Jon chuckled, as he watched his older self come running into the room and sweep Kaylee up into his arms, not paying attentions to her complaints about him being sweaty, smelly and needing to take shower before he came anywhere near her._

_“Well, believe it, daddy,” Noelle chuckled, coming to stand next to him as Xander chuckled beside her, “You go a total of-“_

_“Noelle,” Xander interrupted, looking at his sister pointedly, “We’ll get there when we get there, he doesn’t need to know it now.” Noelle started pouting at him, something that made Jon’s heart clench and want to give her everything that she ever wanted out of life._

_“Stop pouting,” Xander continued, not bothering to even look at his sister, “Dad’s looking like he’s ready to give you the shirt off his back and I’m not in the mood in seeing his ex-girlfriend staring at him like she wants to eat him.”_

_“Excuse me, I’m not his ex-girlfriend ye-“_

_“Oh, shut up,” Jon and his two eldest interrupted, looking the blonde pointedly, earning a glare from the woman in question._

_“Plus, we have Wrestle Mania to get ready for,” Xander chuckled, as the scene moved around them once more. Noelle looked over his shoulder as she watched the date on his watch change to the date in question, a slight smile playing on her lips._

_“Ooh, I love that Wrestle Mania,” she chuckled, earning herself a confused look from her would be father and uncles, “What, the network still exists when I’m old enough to know how to use it.” Jon shook his head and began to watch._

Between Jon’s busy Wrestle Mania schedule as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and the fact that Kaylee needed to pack up her entire apartment, including some of the things that she still had stored at her parents’ house between rehab visits with her doctor, it had been over a month since they had seen each other without a phone or computer screen between them. So, the moment that Jon saw Kaylee walking through St. Paul International Airport in Minneapolis he couldn’t help the insane need he had to run towards her as fast as his feet could carry him. The past month had been pure torture without her around to keep him calm and from stressing out over the littlest things.

“Thank God, Red,” he whispered, clutching her body as close to his as possible as she could get, “Thank God, you’re finally here.” Kaylee clutched at him too. She missed the way his body felt against hers or the way his lips seemed to find her lips no matter they were doing.

“There is nowhere else that I would rather be this weekend,” she whispered back to him as he set her back on her feet, “I mean, you go up against your so-called arch nemesis this weekend with his three goons by his side and only two of your three road wives by your side at ringside.” Jon chuckled and continued to hug Kaylee close to his chest, despite knowing that many of the arriving fans were probably taking the opportunity to take pictures of the couple during this shared moment.

“Get a room,” groaned the familiar voice of the tattooed superstar behind them, “I mean, seriously, how many times do I have to remind you to-mmmph.” Kaylee and Jon both chuckled as Phil was cut off by his five foot one wife running at him top speed and throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her limbs around his body, leaving practically no room for him to breathe. While it had been a month for Jon and Kaylee, it had been even longer for Phil and April with both of their work schedules making it two and a half months between visits.

“And they tell us to get a room,” Jon whispered in Kaylee’s ear, causing to bite her lip in response. The last thing she wanted to do was burst out laughing in the middle of crowded airport.

“God, if I didn’t have a signing to do in an hour, I would,” Jon groaned, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist as he grabbed the handle of her suitcase and made to lead Kaylee back towards the rental car that he had taken extra care to reserve for her for the weekend.

“I know, Jonny, I know,” she whispered, biting her lip trying her best to keep the smile off of her face, “But, we wouldn’t have been able to do so anyways. I promised Saraya, Galina and Brie that we would get ready for the Hall of Fame together with them and Nikki and-“

“I thought you and I were walking the red carpet together this year,” he asked, looking down at Kaylee in confusion, “I mean, Saraya and Colby are going to be walking it together which pretty much means that you and her won’t be and I thought that it was about time that we, I don’t know-“

“We’re still walking the red carpet together,” Kaylee chuckled, trying to keep her mind off of how some of his fans could react. Part of her didn’t want to walk the red carpet with him until they told the media about their relationship officially, but Jon liked teasing them here and there about their could be relationship.

“But, I still have to do my hair and my make-up and get into the dress that I bought for this specific occasion,” she continued, smiling up at him as she raked her nails through the short hairs on the back of his neck, “And I quite like the idea of surprising you before we make our way out onto the red carpet after everybody else already has.” Jon groaned at the mere thought of what her surprise could be. For the past couple of weeks, Saraya had been dropping hints on what this dress looked like and part of him doubted that even though they would be on the red carpet with cameras from all around the world and the fact that they hadn’t officially come out as a couple to the media and fans, he would be able to keep his hands to himself.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you,” he groaned in her ear as he loaded her suitcase into the trunk of the car, watching as she leaned herself against the passenger side door out of the corner of his eye, “Come on, Red, give me a hint. Don’t keep me in the dark like this.”

“Mmm, you’re just going to have to wait and see, love” Kaylee hummed, holding her thin in thought as she looked at him with a smirk, “And now that you know what it feels like to squirm and wonder what could possibly happen, maybe you’ll tell me who is going to win your match tomorrow.” Jon glowered at her playfully, as he closed the trunk and made to box her up against the side of the car.

“This isn’t fair,” he whispered in her ear, causing Kaylee to chuckle and playfully push her away from him.

“All is fair in love and war, Jonny,” she whispered, taking extra care to nibble on his ear lobe gently, “Are you sure that you want that hint?” Jon pulled her back in between him and the care and pressed against her even more than he had earlier. Nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck, he placed a gentle kiss behind her ear before he answered.

“Of course, I want that hint,” he whispered, trying desperately to think of anything else, “Come on, Red, stop the teasing and just give me something to look forward to.” Kaylee smirked and pushed him away from her once more.

“Lace,” she whispered, a smile pulling at her lips once more, “Think lots and lots of lace and do want to know what’s better than just plain lace? Black lace. Now, come on, you have to drop me off at the hotel and then you have a signing with the rest of the Shield that you need to get too.” Jon groaned and made his way to the other side of the car. The wait was going to kill him, but he was definitely looking forward to what would follow the moment that the Hall of Fame was over.

* * *

 

“That dress looks hot,” Galina chuckled as she watched Kaylee pull it out of her bag and hang it on the adjacent closet where the rest of their dresses were hanging, “I mean, I don’t know where you found it, but Jon might’ve had a conniption if you walked the Red Carpet with anybody else.”

“You’re walking the Red Carpet with him this year,” Brie asked, looking at Kaylee with as much as a shocked expression that she could muster while the WWE make-up artist worked on the look she was trying to achieve, “I thought you two were still trying to keep everything on the down low.”

“Not that you’ve succeeded,” Nikki chuckled, bumping hips with the red head, “Everybody on planet Earth knows that you two are a thing, you’re just not admitting anything to anybody outside our wrestling cir-“

“For good reason,” Kaylee explained, as she quickly wet her hair to deactivate any product that may have been in it. She knew that it was probably a bad idea to fly in on the day that Hall of Fame was scheduled to take place, but with all the work that needed to be done at her apartment for the move it was the only flight that she could make.

“I don’t get why though,” Nikki explained, “I mean, any who looks at the two of you-“

“Yeah, yeah, I get it clone,” Kaylee chuckled, which earned her an unamused look from Nikki and a small laugh from Brie, “Anyone who looks at the two of us would know that we’re in love, but we just, we’re just the kind of people that want to keep things private.”

“That’s why you only agreed to get ready with me as long as the Total Divas cameras weren’t around,” Brie interjected, “You knew this topic of information would come up and you wanted to make sure that E wouldn’t be able to use it to up the ratings.”

“Exactly,” Kaylee agreed, “Where are they anyways? I know they were here earlier…”

“Following Eva Marie and Mandy around the city,” Saraya explained, with a slight eye roll, “You know, I was watching one of your matches on the THWA website on the plane from Orlando because you know, they’re running their yearly _Harbor Wars_ Marathon, and she actually got angry when she saw your hair.” Brie, Nikki and Galina all looked at the British Diva with wide eyes, while Kaylee just shook her head and let out a small chuckle.

“Oh yeah,” she asked, “And what did she say?”

“That you’re a copycat for dying your hair red,” Saraya laughed, which caused all of the other girls to laugh as well, “I almost didn’t have the heart to tell her that you’ve had red hair since 2010, like really, you’ve had that hair colour since 2010 and she has the absolute nerve to call you a copycat.”

“She’s just lucky that Ron didn’t go through with the copyright,” Kaylee joked, brushing her fingers through her hair that she had re-dyed early yesterday morning, “Could you imagine how ridiculous the court proceedings would have gone. We both probably would have had to dye our hair back to whatever colour and it ruin the entire Christina Rose brand-“

“And not the Eva Marie brand,” Saraya chuckled, “And her all red everything crap?”

“Who cares about her,” Kaylee answered, a hint of a smirk on her lips, “She should get out of wrestling while she still has the chance. She’s either going to hurt somebody or herself and then where will her little modeling career be then?” All of the girls laughed, but as the laughter died Galina quickly turned to Kaylee and looked at her seriously.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something…”

“Oh yeah, what,” Kaylee asked, not even looking at the mother of two as she shifted through her make-up bag to find the right brush to do her signature winged eyeliner look.

“Have you and Jon thought about getting married,” Galina asked, looking pointedly at the ‘Be True to Your Dreams…’ ring that sat on her left ring finger, “I mean, Joelle has been practically asking me every single day when she’s going to be the flower girl for her Uncle Jon’s wedding to her new Aunt Kaylee and well-“

“There’s only so many times that you can explain to her that Uncle Jon has to ask her Aunt Kaylee to marry him before they can even start to plan said wedding that she could be a flower girl,” Kaylee chuckled, still looking down at her make-up bag, “Trust me, if it was up to me, I would have that man ask me today and drag him down to city hall before he could change his mind, but, Jon has to be ready to take this step, I can’t make him.”

“He’ll probably be ready to take this step sooner than you think,” Saraya laughed as she pulled out her own make-up bag and set up shop ext to Kaylee at the bathroom counter. Out of the corner of eye, Kaylee looked at her the British Diva curiously. This was the second time during the past month that she had started going on about Jon and a possible wedding proposal and every time they spoke on the phone when she was shopping for a dress for the Hall of Fame, she kept pushing for Kaylee to buy a white dress rather than a black one. Sharing a quick confused look with Nikki, Kaylee turned on Saraya, Brie and Galina with her hands on her lip and a slight scowl on her lips.

“Is there something I need to know, ladies?”

* * *

 

The moment Jon saw her step out of the hotel bathroom in her cocktail length black lace dress, he knew that he was completely and utterly sunk. He wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off of her and he definitely wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of her. The entire dress was made of pure black lace with only simple black bands around her breasts and just below her midriff to just above her lower thigh. At first look the dress was nothing more than a party dress, but to every women standing there with her, they knew it was classy enough to be worn for an event like this.

“Damn,” Colby whistled lowly as he watched Kaylee slip on her heels, “Man, if you weren’t with her and I wasn’t with-“ He was quickly cut off by the look on Jon’s face. Yep, he was completely and utterly sunk. Everyone’s eyes would be on her tonight and the last thing he was going to able to do was concentrate on any interview that he would have to give on the red carpet, let alone paying attention to the speeches that were going to made later that evening.

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me,” Jon whispered in her ear, before he placed a gentle kiss on the spot just below her ear, “That dress looks amazing on you, Red, I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off of you, but you already knew that when you were all set to buy it.”

“Pretty much,” Kaylee answered, turning around to wrap her lace covered arms around his neck, taking extra care to run her manicured nails through his still partially wet air, “But, just wait until you see the dress that I bought for the THWA Hall of Fame ceremony on the 15th ‘cause you know, I didn’t have to adhere to all of your company’s guidelines.”

“You really are trying to kill me, Red,” he whispered, bring her even closer to him as he ran his hands over her silk covered sides and back, “This is unfair and what did I ever do to you…wait, don’t answer that, I don’t want to know what I did to you to deserve this kind of treatment, because I might just keeping doing it, if it means that you bring that dress out just so I can take it off with tee-“

“Ahem,” Joe interrupted, with a slight smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around Galina’s waist, “As much as I’m sure that the two of you would hate to be interrupted right now, and I am extremely glad that Joelle is not here to see the two of you in obvious heat, the front desk just called, limo’s here.” Inwardly, Jon swore and looked at Kaylee up and down. The next couple of hours were going to pure torture for him; he was sure of it.

“Alright,” he groaned and made sure to take at least a couple feet away from Kaylee, keeping her hand tightly in his grasp, “Everybody ready to be bored for the next couple of-“

“Talk for yourself,” Kaylee chuckled, smacking his shoulder playfully as she grabbed a hold of her clutch purse and formal jacket, “I’m actually quite excited to see the class of 2017 go in-“

“Excited for the class of 2017 or excited to see Shawn Michaels again,” Jon teased, bringing her back into his tight embrace.” Leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, Kaylee smiled. It was safe to say that Jon knew her about as well anybody else she had let into her life. She was excited to see Shawn Michaels, as a self-admitted fan girl she couldn’t help the excitement that she felt at quite possibly having a conversation with her old wrestling crush and one of the few reasons to get into this crazy career.

“Well, at least, one of us is,” Jon chuckled as he led her out of the door and into the hallway, “You honestly can’t be this excited for your Hall of Fame either…”

“Of course I am,” Kaylee chuckled, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek again as they waited for the elevator, “And I know you are too. Trish Stratus is going in.” Jon paused and looked at her for a minute.

“Yeah, I really can’t deny that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I usually update this at least twice a week, but I’m ashamed to say that the inspiration was a little lacking this week. Chicago Fire and the sight of Taylor Kinney took my eye away for some time, but I promise, this is still my focus…writing wise anyways.  
> Did the girls spill the beans about Jon’s plans and just how many days do you think Jon will go as champion?   
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	45. Wrestle Mania 33 Weekend Part 2

Wrestle Mania 33 Weekend Part 2

**March 31** st to April 2nd, 2017  
Target Centre  
Hall of Fame & Wrestle Mania Pay-Per-View  
Minneapolis, MN

* * *

 

Jon’s heart began hammering in his chest as the production assistant led Kaylee and him towards what he could only imagine to be a very long line of international and in house reporters that were probably just waiting for that first perfect shot of that on camera kiss or that very public loving hand grab; waiting for the first shot of any picture that could prove their article right. The media wanted to be the first people to have their say in his and Kaylee’s so far very private relationship. Part of him was trying to find any way to back out, to find some other way to go about doing this, but the other part of him, well that part, that part of him wanted to do this the right way. He wanted to be able to grab her hand, wrap his arm around her waist, kiss her on the cheek or lips anywhere at any time, not that he already didn’t do that. There were already plenty of pictures of them on the internet doing all of those things after all.

“Breathe,” Kaylee whispered in his ear as comfortingly as she could. The red head could feel just how much his nerves were already getting to him, there was no way that they couldn’t be getting to him. For the first since they had met in October of 2015 and gotten together in the December of that very same year, this was as public as they had gone with the media in regards to their relationship. She would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn’t nervous as well, but this was a big step in the possibly right direction for him, let alone for the both of them, so she would lend him any strength she had to help him get through this craziness.

“Do you think it’s too late to high tail it back to the hotel room and just watch the ceremony on the network or something,” he ask her, wringing his hands together as she placed her hand gently in the crook of his elbow, “I mean, they’re probably going to have Blondie interview us first and-“

“Hey, I’ll behave myself,” Kaylee joked, as she smiled up at him, “I promise, I won’t throw any punches or-“

“I think you throwing any punches would be the very least of our worries and theirs,” he joked in response, returning her smile despite how nervous he felt, “I think a lot of fans are just waiting for one of the Divas just to haul off and hit her during their interview one of these days. I think I even overheard Orton’s wife debating over whether or not it would be a good idea.” Kaylee laughed and patted Jon gently on the cheek, before she leaned up and gently brushed her lips against his own to make sure that he didn’t walk out onto the red carpet with bright red lipstick anywhere on his face

“Everything will be okay,” Kaylee reassured him again, “You’ve done this almost every year since you made it to the main roster and we don’t even have to hold hands if you don’t want-“

“No, I-I want to,” he responded, his eyes darting around to the production assistants just waiting for the cur to start walking the red carpet, “I want do this, Red, I want to do this with you.” Kaylee nodded and smiled up at him once more.

“We can this, right,” he whispered to her as he continued to speak, “I mean, we’re not kidding ourselves, right, like we can be that couple that walks the red carpets and-“

“We’ll only ever have to walk three red carpets on an annual basis,” Kaylee answered, a hint of a slight smirk on her lips, “The WWE Hall of Fame, the THWA Hall of Fame and The Owen Hart Tribute show and sometimes not even those are guaranteed depending on when autograph sessions are scheduled; we’ll never have to walk any others unless you plan on starting some sort of movie career like The Miz or something…” Jon chuckled and shook his head smiling as he felt his nerves slowly start to fade.

“You know how to make me feel better, you know,” he chuckled, leaning down to brush his lips against hers again, but at the very last minute she pulled away and shook her head.

“Unless you want to go out there with bright red lips because of my lipstick, I think we better keep the kissing to the minimum at least,” she chuckled, as Jon whined slightly in complaint. Since she had arrived this morning, she had done nothing, but tease him and part of him was dying on the inside. He was definitely thinking about rethinking his decision about not telling her the outcome of his main event match tomorrow.

“Could I be able to persuade you on that decision,” Jon asked, pressing his head into the crook of her neck playfully.

“Maybe,” she answered, pulling away from him slightly again. The last thing she wanted him doing was kissing her neck and leaving a hickey the size of the Canadian dollar on it like he had done the previous year. While she had managed to hide last years, it had still been spotted and with the two of them walking the red carpet this year, the last thing she wanted was hickey anywhere easily seen on her person.

“What if I told you whether or not I’m going to keep the title tomorrow in the main event,” Jon bargained, leaning down to kiss her lips again. Kaylee thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. She was liking her little game too much to let him just get away with it now.

“Oh, come on Red,” he tried again, looking at the red head in his arms pleadingly, “This is just plain-“

“You and your guest are up, Mr. Good,” a production assistant interrupted, causing Jon to groan quietly before grabbing Kaylee’s hand and leading her towards the beginning of the carpet, “Ms. Paquette is waiting for you.” Jon groaned again and shook his head.

“I hate the world; I really, really hate the world.”

* * *

 

Jon carried Kaylee towards their hotel room from the elevator as she drunkenly giggled in his ear. After the Hall of Fame ceremony, Colby and Saraya had insisted that they all attend the after party for a few drinks and a little bit of dancing. He now blamed them for the fact that Kaylee was one too many cranberry cocktails into the wind and was in no shape for what he had planned to do once they got back to the safety of their room.

“Come on, you drunk,” he chuckled, as he tried to pry their key card for the safety of her wallet, while balancing her in one arm and on his knee, “Let’s get you to bed, we have an early day tomorrow and you’re probably going to be extremely miserable when that alarm I have to set goes off.”

“Not a drunk,” Kaylee answered, as she nuzzled her head into the crook his neck, “I’m a little bit tipsy. It’s your fault though.”

“Oh yeah,” Jon chuckled, as he pushed the door open enough to get them both in the room safely without bumping into anything, “How is it my fault?  I wasn't the one pouring or ordering those drinks.”

“You knew Sar was trying to get Brie ‘n I drunk,” Kaylee answered, her words slurring slightly as she did, “She thinks it’s funny when that happens. You shoulda stopped her from getting us all those drinks.” Jon shook his head and gently placed Kaylee on the bed before he leaned down and slipped her heels off taking extra care to place them back in the special bag they had travelled in, knowing how much her shoes meant to her and how well she took care of them. The moment that her shoes were off Kaylee rolled over and started getting comfy on the bed, completely forgetting that she still had her dress and all of her formal jewellery still on.

“Come on, Red,” Jon chuckled, watching as she squirmed further into the pillow in her grasp, “Do you really want to sleep in that amazing dress with all of that jewellery on?” Kaylee groaned again as she rolled over and slowly made to get to her feet, only to sit back down on the bed as her head began to spin. Jon had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud again. He was sure that if she had heard him laughing, it would only add to her misery in the morning.

“Jon,” she called, as she had trouble reaching behind her to grab the zipper to her dress, “Help.”

“Come here, drunky,” he chuckled, not able to keep himself from laughing anymore, “You know you’re going to regret those last couple of drinks tomorr-“

“I already am,” Kaylee groaned, holding her head as she felt him slip the zipper down her back and helped her get the sleeves off of her shoulder, “I honestly can’t believe that I drank too much tonight, your call time is so stupidly early, how could I be so stupid letting Sar order my drinks for me?”

“Well, you’re probably not the only one feeling stupid right now,” Jon chuckled as he handed her one of his many t-shirts. She was right that his call time for the pay-per-view was extremely early and Kaylee was in no shape to do anything else tonight besides sleep, which means that he needed her to have something on over that lingerie that she was wearing.

“Brie let Saraya order her drinks for her too,” Jon chuckled, “Last I saw Bryan was trying to coax her into the elevator before picking her up in a fireman’s carry.” Kaylee chuckled as she pulled the t-shirt he had offered her over her head and fell back against the pillows. After a long flight and an equally as long day, she felt exhausted and the moment that her head hit the pillow for the second time, she could feel herself slowly falling into a very deep sleep.

“Hey Red,” Jon started, as he slowly started pulling off his suit, “Can you do me a favour and set the alarm for-“ He paused as he turned around and saw that the woman that he loved had fallen completely asleep and was snoring softly. Jon chucked and reached into his suit pant pocket and pulled out the ring that had been part of his ruined plans for the night. If Saraya hadn’t insisted on getting her drunk, then maybe, just maybe he would have been able to walk into the Target Centre as an engaged man with his fiancé on his arm and a diamond ring on her finger.

Taking extra care not to wake her, Jon pulled her left hand towards him and slowly slipped the ring on her finger. He could do it this way. He could put the ring on her finger and just go to sleep, wait until she woke up the next morning to find the ring on her finger and propose right then and there. Looking down at her finger once more, he seriously considered it. The ring looked perfect on her finger, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not this way, he would find another way to propose to her. He couldn’t risk a night of no sleep the night before he would be competing in a Hardcore Match against the so-called Eater of Worlds.

“Not tonight, but soon,” he whispered to himself, as he pulled the ring off of her finger and stuffed it back into the box that he had hidden away in his suitcase, “Real soon, I promise you, Red, real soon.” Placing the box back in his suitcase, Jon finished getting undressed and slid into bed, taking extra care to wrap the sleeping red head in his arms as he let sleep take over.

* * *

 

“What do you mean you didn’t propose last night,” Joe asked, looking at his friend questioningly as they got ready to head out to the ring for the main event, “I thought you decided that you were going to propose when you got back to the hotel room?”

“Yeah, well,” Jon began, before looking around to make sure that no one besides maybe Colby or Claudio overheard their conversation, “Saraya got her drunk enough last night that she almost passed out before getting out of that dress she wore last night. I got her out of the dress-“

“Whoa,” Joe interrupted, “I don’t want to know what you and Kaylee did when you two got back to the hotel room last night. I already know more about your sex life than I already want to, I don’t need to know about hers as well.”

“Shut up,” Jon chuckled, shoving his friend’s shoulder gently, “Nothing happened, I’m not really into the whole taking advantage of the woman I love because her friend decided to get her drunk on cranberry cocktails. Anyways, we’re together, if you know about-“

“La la la la la,” Joe sang, plugging his fingers into his ear, “Don’t want to know, don’t want to know.”

“Whatever,” Jon chuckled, shoving Joe again as Colby came up to them, “Now, as I was saying, I got her out of the dress and into one of t-shirts and I thought you know maybe I could still go through with it, sure, she’s drunk, but she’s still kind of lucid enough to remember the fact that proposed the next morning, but I turned around and she was fast asleep.”

“Fast asleep,” Colby chuckled, bumping his shoulder, “Looks like those cocktails caught up with her after the two of you left.” Jon shook his head and placed the title over the vest that he had strapped in place. For almost five years, they had either entered separately or by the ramp after the Shield had reunited, but now, now they were going to make their entrance through the crowd. They were going as old school as the Shield could get and in a way it almost made Jon feel at ease.

“The drinks caught up to her in the cab ride back to the hotel,” Jon answered, a hint of humour in his voice, “Had to almost throw her over my shoulder just to get her out of the cab. Thankfully, she was able to walk herself to the elevator, but I had to bridal carry her the entire way down the hall.”

“Sounds like she has you wrapped her finger, man,” Colby commented, as they were given the go ahead to make their way towards the stairs.

“Yeah, but it’s a pretty damn good looking finger to be wrapped around,” Jon answered, and with a final smirk at his friends they made their way towards the ring, the usual snarls on their faces when it came to Bray Wyatt and the goon squad.

**_“This time last year, ladies and gentlemen, Dean Ambrose was walking into the main event of Wrestle Mania as the winner of the Royal Rumble and the number one contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Champion,” Michael Cole started, as the Shield made their way towards the ring through the crowd, “And this year, he is walking into the main event never having lost the title, ready to defend it against the Eater of Worlds in a Hardcore match, where anything and I do mean anything can happen.”_ **

“So,” Saraya started, looking at the red head beside her expectantly, “Did the resident lunatic do what I think he did-“

“What do you think he did,” Kaylee interrupted before looking back towards the screen as she watched her boyfriend grab a kendo stick and start whacking his opponent with it before the ref could signal the start of the match or the bell could even ring. She knew that in matches like these he always had a certain level of aggression that for the life of her didn’t understand where it came from or why she loved it so much.

“Propose, Maple, did your loving lunatic propose,” Saraya chuckled, trying to get Kaylee to take her eyes of the screen, “You know that thing where the guy or the girl or whoever gets down on one knee and asks for the other’s hand-“

“I know what it is,” Kaylee answered before Saraya could continue to explain, “And, no, he didn’t and may I ask why you keep asking me whether or not he has because you know it’s kind of rubbing salt into wounds.”

“Salt into wounds,” Saraya questioned looking at her old friend curiously, “Is marriage a bone of contention between the two of you or something because if that bastard doesn’t plan on marrying you, he and I are going to need to have a little-“

“Calm down, Crumpet,” Kaylee chuckled, her eyes not leaving the screen despite the chair shots that Rotunda was taking to Jon’s back were ringing in her ears, “It’ll happen when it happens, but everyone else seems to be taking bets on when Jon’s going to propose and by the way it’s looking, we’ll have to wait another year before we find out if anyone is right.”

**_“And the lunatic’s story continues,” JBL celebrated, as Reigns and Rollins rushed into the ring to hold Ambrose’s hands up, “364 days as champion, almost an entire year that man has held the title and-“_ **

**_“Here comes Ziggler, here comes Ziggler,” Cole interrupted, as the bleach blonde wrestler came running down the ramp only to be met by Reigns and Rollins as Ambrose made the dash into the crowd and away from Ziggler, spoiling yet another chance for Mr. Money in the Bank to cash in his contract once again._ **

“Looks like someone might be celebrating tonight,” Saraya chuckled, as Kaylee made to leave and meet Jon at the usual backstage meeting place.

“As long as someone,” Kaylee started to answer turning to look at the British Diva pointedly, “Doesn’t try to get me drunk at the after party tonight. I fell asleep last night before anything could happen. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a boyfriend to go and-“ She shrieked as she felt someone wrapped their sweaty arms around her waist and lift her up off of her feet.

“What’s this I hear about a boyfriend,” Jon chuckled in her ear, holding her tightly to him just as she managed to turn around and wrap her arms around his neck, which was red from the amount of kendo stick hits it had taken.

“Come here, you big lug,” she chuckled, standing up on the tip of her toes to kiss him on the lips, “One year as champ, baby, congratulations.”

_“364 days,” Jon chuckled, looking at his daughter, who smiled up at him with the same shining smile he had seen on the woman who would one day become her mother, “I, uh, I can’t believe you know, I mean, I was stuck for so long down at FCW and then to be the champion for 364 days, it just sounds to good to be true.”_

_“Well, if you don’t believe 364,” Noelle chuckled, leaning her head against his shoulder, “What are you going to do when you find out that you went-“_

_“Ah, ah, ah,” Xander interrupted, looking at his sister pointedly again, “What did I tell you about spoiling that? He doesn’t need to know about that right now. He can wait a couple more…I can see you mocking me.” Noelle rolled her eyes as she stuck her tongue out at her brother._

_“Come on, big brother, it’s time for Harbor Wars 2017,” she chuckled, a smile spreading across her face, “That oughta put a smile on all of our faces.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go, ladies and gentlemen, another chapter for you all to enjoy.
> 
> Looks like Jon is getting closer and closer to proposing, but just can't bring himself to do it if the moment isn't completely perfect. All the while, you have Saraya dropping subtle little hints to Kaylee. Will Jon be able to propose before Kaylee actually figures out what's happening? And how many days do you think Jon will go before he drops the title and who would you like to see him fight at Extreme Rules? Harbour Wars is up next and does Kaylee have any heart stopping surprises in store for Jon?
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	46. Harbor Wars 2017 Part 1

Harbor Wars 2017 Part 1

**April 14** th to 16th, 2017  
MTS Centre  
Hall of Fame & Harbor Wars Pay-Per-View  
Winnipeg, MB

* * *

 

_“364 days,” Jon chuckled, looking at his daughter, who smiled up at him with the same shining smile he had seen on the woman who would one day become her mother, “I, uh, I can’t believe you know, I mean, I was stuck for so long down at FCW and then to be the champion for 364 days, it just sounds to good to be true.”_

_“Well, if you don’t believe 364,” Noelle chuckled, leaning her head against his shoulder, “What are you going to do when you find out that you went-“_

_“Ah, ah, ah,” Xander interrupted, looking at his sister pointedly again, “What did I tell you about spoiling that? He doesn’t need to know about that right now. He can wait a couple more…I can see you mocking me.” Noelle rolled her eyes as she stuck her tongue out at her brother._

_“Come on, big brother, it’s time for Harbor Wars 2017,” she chuckled, a smile spreading across her face, “That oughta put a smile on all of our faces.” Jon looked down at his daughter with a very confused expression. He didn’t know how a pay-per-view that her and Xander’s mother to be wasn’t, to his knowledge, scheduled to be on would bring a smile to all of their faces._

_“What do you-“_

_“You’ll see,” Xander answered for his father before he could even finish asking the question, a similar smile spreading across his face as the scene swirled around them, “It’s Mom’s favourite story, honestly, I think you’ll like it.”_

“God, damn it,” Kaylee complained, as she threw her arm over her eyes in frustration. She was tired and she was exhausted, but no matter how much she tried, sleep wasn’t coming to her easily. Running her fingers through her tangled mess of hair, Kaylee thought back to the times before her neck injury. She didn’t know how she handled the travel before her neck injury because Kaylee, sure as hell, couldn’t handle it now, even with Jon sleeping soundly beside her.

After almost a week of sleeping on flimsy hotel pillows that had no real support, her neck was feeling tense and the weak, over used mattress had her body feeling like it was almost always in pain. She even felt more exhausted than she ever remembered being on the road. Rolling over she looked over Jon’s body at the alarm clock and saw that it was still way too early to even think about getting up and fake having had a good night’s sleep. Groaning once more, she rolled back over, throwing her feet over the edge of the bed and down onto the floor. She needed to find the all natural sleeping aids that she kept in her suitcase before it was too for her to even think about taking them.

“Kaylee,” Jon groaned, as she slowly got to her feet, “Kaylee...”

“I’m just getting my sleeping pills,” she explained, smiling as he felt around the empty space on the bed for her body, “I’ll be right back.” Slowly, but surely, he fell back to sleep and rolled onto his other side as she walked over to her suitcase and began to look through everything and every little compartment that she had in there for the bottle she was looking for. She didn’t use the pills often, in fact she could count how many times she had on one hand, but for the life of her she couldn’t remember where she had them in her suitcase.

“Kaylee,” Jon groaned again, causing her to turn and look at him for the second time, as she stood to her full height.

“What,” she asked, but was left without a response. Worry quickly crossing her mind, Kaylee turned around just as quick, but was met with the sweet sight of Jon cuddling a pillow much like the way he would cuddle her body closer to his own when she was beside him. Shaking her head, she returned to her search as Jon began mumbling again in his sleep. It wouldn’t be the first time in the past year or so that she would catch Jon talking in his sleep. In fact, it wouldn’t the first time that she had caught him talking in his sleep over the past couple of weeks. She had come to notice that he would mostly talk in his sleep when something was bothering him and right now, something was definitely bothering him.

“Kaylee,” he mumbled again, causing her to smile as she watched him causing her to forget about the sleeping aids that were in her suitcase. Walking away from her open suitcase, she came to sit on the edge of the bed, the smile still on her face as she listened to the unintelligible mumblings coming from Jon’s mouth.

“What’s bothering you, Jonny,” she whispered. Part of her wishing that maybe, just maybe he would talk to her about was causing him to mumble about it in his sleep, but the other part of her knew that he would eventually come to her about it and she just couldn’t force him to talk about his problems. While he had come a long way from before their relationship started, talking about feelings was not something that came easily to Jon and Kaylee often had to remind herself of that little fact.

“Kaylee,” he groaned in his sleep again, as Kaylee lay back against the pillow that was causing most of her discomfort, “Kaylee…”

“I’m here, Jonny,” she assured the sleeping man, as she turned onto her side and began running her hand up and down his arm, trying her best to comfort him back into a restful sleep without waking him from the slumber that he was already in. Nuzzling the palm that she had placed on his cheek, Jon buried himself farther into the pillow as he continued his unintelligible mumbling once more. Snuggling, closer to Jon, Kaylee sighed. Hoping that maybe she would be able to get the sleep she so desperately needed, she placed her head on Jon’s chest as he rolled onto his back and closed her eyes.

“Kaylee,” he groaned, as he gripped her waist and clutched her body closer to his, “Kaylee…”

“Shh,” she whispered, as she closed her eyes once more, “It’s okay, Jonny…” For a moment, there was silence in their hotel room. The sounds of the city seemed to take a break and Jon’s unintelligible mumbling even paused as Kaylee felt her eyes slowly drift close and sleep getting ready to take her over.

“Kaylee,” Jon mumbled again, causing her eyes to shoot open as she turned to look at him, “Kaylee, marry me, Kaylee, marry me…” Kaylee felt like she couldn’t breathe as her jaw dropped and she quickly turned to look at him. She didn’t know if he had any idea what he was saying, but she just couldn’t believe that he was asking her to marry him.

“Jon,” she whispered, trying to see if maybe he really was awake and he had asked the question that so many people seemed to be dropping hints about, “Jon, are you awake?” There was no answer as his head lulled down slightly and he continued to snore softly. Smiling to herself, Kaylee nodded and lay her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. He may not have proposed, but he was definitely getting ready to and that was all she needed to know.

“Yes, Jon, I will marry you,” she mumbled to herself, as she felt sleep over take her as well.

* * *

 

“I don’t know why you’re insisting that I wear this stupid thing,” Jon complained fiddling with his tie as he watched Kaylee slip into a powder blue dress that he had never seen in her closet before. It wasn’t even the dress that she had bought to wear for the Hall of Fame that would be taking place later that evening. That dress was a floor length, backless red dress that was form fitting, where as the dress she was putting on was cocktail length and it looked almost like something that a bridesmaid or maid of honor would wear.

“I told you why. Jenn all, but ordered that I get you and I to the courthouse in that suit and this horrendous dress for whatever surprise she and JJ have planned,” she explained, a slight smile on her face as she pinned her hair up in the bun that her best friend all but ordered her to wear. Since high school, Kaylee had come to learn that when it came to her best friend and the surprises she planned that sometimes it was better to just go along with whatever she said than argue with her.

“Where did you get that dress anyway?”

“She handed it to me yesterday before you got here,” Kaylee explained with a chuckle as she turned to him and helped him tie the tie that he was clearly struggling with, “Told me that we had to meet her, JJ and everyone else outside the courthouse in,” pausing to look at her watch, “In an hour, that I had to wear this dress and you had to wear a suit. Sometimes, that blonde bling queen can be a real pain in my ass when she wants to be. Love her to death, but she drives me crazy from time to time.” Jon chuckled as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Leaning up to return the kiss, Kaylee grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket as she pressed her body closer to his. She wanted to stay here, in this hotel room until she had to start getting ready for the Hall of Fame with Jenn, Hailey, Lex, Jenni and Jazmine, but she knew that if Jon and her didn’t show up at the courthouse at the time they were expected, Jenn would be blowing up her phone with texts and phone calls until they did what they were supposed to.

“Come on,” she groaned, pulling away from Jon, and smoothing out the dress she had been forced to wear, “We need to get going if we want to be there on time.” Groaning himself, Jon nodded his head and offered his arm for the red head as she offered him a beautiful smile.

The trip to the courthouse didn’t take long, in fact, it was a shorter trip than either one of them had guessed it would be. It seemed like the entire nation was set to celebrate _Harbor Wars 2017_ , which meant that traffic in the city of Winnipeg was going to be absolutely brutal, but Jon and Kaylee had madeit  to the courthouse just in time to see Jenn and her family arriving with Jenn’s sister wearing the same dress that Kaylee was wearing, while Jenn was wearing the same dress, but in white.

“No,” Kaylee started, looking at her boyfriend wide eyed as she parked the car and quickly got out, running up to the main doors of the courthouse as fast as her feet could carry her, “I thought you, what are we, you’re, oh my god.” Catching up to his girlfriend, Jon heard the last bit of her rambling as she looked at her best friend with wide eyes. She couldn’t believe that she hadn’t figured it out before. Her best friend was going to have a courthouse wedding, after strictly promising her the job of planning her and JJ’s wedding, and her best friend was going to have a courthouse wedding.

“I know,” Jenn chuckled, hugging the shocked red head, “I know that I said that you could plan the wedding, but between you getting ready to move into that beautiful town house you and Jon bought and all of your rehab appointments, I didn’t know when you would have found the time.”

“I would have found the time, Jenn,” Kaylee answered, still shocked that her best friend had kept her completely in the dark, “It’s the wedding we’ve been waiting for since high school, I would have found the time for something like this.”

“I know that too,” Jenn continued, smiling at her friend once more, “But, then between all of the different schedules. Yeah, sure, we’re all on the road together most of the time and you would have done everything you could to fly anywhere we planned on having this wedding, but not everybody has the same days off, not even JJ and I do and we’re together almost 24/7, but we couldn’t figure out a date, so we thought, what the hell, we’ll get married during _Harbor Wars_ weekend. Everybody has down time before the Hall of Fame, so here we are.”

“I don’t know whether I should hug you or kill you,” Kaylee laughed as she wrapped the blonde in her arms. The two best friends laughed as everyone looked on. Jon couldn’t help the smile that he felt appear on his face at the sight. It was plainly obvious to him after meeting Jenn for the first time that the blonde and Kaylee were quite close; she was closer to Jenn than she was to the other girls that she had known during her high school days.

“Huge me now, kill me later because I still want you to plan the reception for when we all actually have free time,” Jenn answered with a laugh of her own, “Plus, we wanted to be able to have Jon here to. He’s become part of our crazy mix-up, mismatched family and it wouldn’t have been the same if he wasn’t here with you to celebrate mine and JJ’s special day without you; hi, Jon.”

“Jenn,” Jon greeted, “Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” the blonde chuckled, linking arms with her father as he made to lead her into the courthouse, “We should probably get in there. Everyone is probably waiting for us, oh god, is it normal to feel nervous?”

“Completely,” her father answered with a proud smile on her face.

“Kaylee,” Jenn paused, turning to look at the red head who was walking behind her, “You’ll still be my maid of honor right, even though you couldn’t plan the wedding?”

“Course Jenny Boo,” Kaylee chuckled, smiling at the blonde as she linked arms with Jon, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

* * *

 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the Justice of the Peace announced, “You may now kiss your bride.” JJ didn’t wait to be told anymore as he pulled Jenn into her arms and kissed her for the first time since the ceremony started. While the newly married couple kissed, Jon looked around the room that was almost filled to the brim with all of the occupants. Both the bride and groom’s parents and siblings were there, as well as all of their friends and their significant others. He couldn’t help, but imagine what is his wedding to Kaylee would be like.

“I can see the wheels in your head turning,” Kaylee whispered at him as she came to stand next to him, “What are you thinking about?” Smiling down at the red head, Jon wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

“Thinking about what ours will be like,” he answered honestly, “I mean, I know I’m missing a step here, but I can’t help, but think about it, you know, Red? I think about what’ll be like to have both of our families there-“

“Speaking of family,” she whispered, smiling as the camera flashes continued as her friends continued to kiss, “Did you call that number I gave you before I left after Wrestle Mania?” Jon shook his head and sighed. He knew what she was getting at. It had been the same thing since New Years when he had mentioned to her that from time to time he thought about finding the cousin that Child Services had taken from him.

“What good will it do, Red,” he asked, thinking about number that he had saved in his phone, “It’s just the number to some private investigator that your mom used to work for, what good will it do me?”

“He has contacts in the states,” she explained to him, “I know how much you miss her, Jon, and I know you think of the Anoa’i family as yours, I know you also think of mine in that way and that’s great, but when we do get around to having that wedding your thinking about-“

“Still got to propose, Red,” he reminded her with a secret smile, “Still got to get a ring on that finger of yours.”

“And you will,” she answered, a smile on her face that matched his own, “I’m sure of it, but don’t you want to have that positive light there, that little girl you used to take of. Even if she doesn’t want to come or…don’t you want to know that you tried, that you put it out there, that even though Child Services took her away from you and probably put her through the same hell that you went through growing up that you still wanted and want her in your life.” Jon looked at the red head in his arms sadly; she had a point, she always had a point when it came to things like this.

“And what if this guy can’t find her, Red,” he asked, “I don’t think I can go through losing her again. I went down a very, very dark path the last time I lost her and wrestling was the only thing that brought me out of that. I can’t lose her and wrestling if I go through that again.”

“You won’t,” she answered, looking at him stubbornly now, “Do you want to know why?”

“Why?”

“This time you have me,” she answered, a smile on her face as she placed a palm on his cheek, “You have me to help you get through the darkness because I’m not going to let you go down that road and you won’t lose her, not this time, because I have faith that this guy will find her and bring her back to you.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Red, but, I swear whatever I did, I’ll keep doing it,” he told her, hugging her close to his body. Smiling up at him, Kaylee’s eyes shined. Leaning down, Jon captured her lips in a passionate kiss that could only be described as an outpouring of emotion for everything that she had done for him up until this point; to thank her for bringing a light to his life that he would die before he let someone take it from him. No one seemed to notice or care that the couple was having their own moment amidst the celebration for the newly married couple as Kaylee stood on the tips of her toes to return the kiss.

“I love you, Red,” he whispered, brushing his lips gently against her own once more, “And thank you for this, I don’t know how I’m going to repay you, but thank you.”

“You don’t have to repay me, Jonny,” she chuckled, smiling at him with her eyes shining once more, “Just call the number, that’s all you have to do.” Jon went to kiss her again, but before he could the bouquet that Jenn had been carrying landed ring in their arms, causing Kaylee and Jon to look at each other in confusion before looking towards the laughing bride who stood beside her new husband and the Justice of the Peace.

“I know who’s getting married next,” the blonde called, causing everyone to join in her laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s another chapter for you.
> 
> Is Jon going to call that number that Kaylee gave him or is he going to chicken out? Plus, when is he really going to propose? He’s got the ring and he’s got the girl, he just needs to find that moment. And just what is going to happen at Harbor Wars? Is Jon going to get another heart attack inducing surprise?
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	47. Harbor Wars 2017 Part 2

Harbor Wars 2017 Part 2

**April 14** th to 16th, 2017  
MTS Centre  
Hall of Fame & Harbor Wars Pay-Per-View  
Winnipeg, MB

* * *

 

Running her fingers through her loose and wavy hair, Kaylee sighed as she looked around the room at her formally dress colleagues. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jon, who was standing next to her fiddling with his tie for the umpteenth time since they had arrived and got out of the limo that the company had insisted that they take. She was just as nervous as he had felt on the day of the WWE’s version of the Hall of Fame, probably even more so. The reporters that had come to participate in the red carpet events were going to be asking her all sorts of questions from the RCMP investigation of the accident that had taken place in August to what Jon was doing with her on the red carpet. And if that wasn’t bad enough, they were going to ask her, who she was wearing. The Canadian never really did understand that question, she wasn’t a who, she was wearing a what and they never once contemplated asking her male colleagues that question.

“Breathe,” Jon chuckled in her ear, much like she had when he had been moments away from a nervous breakdown himself, a couple of weeks back, “Just breathe for me, Red. I don’t need for you to pass out and hit your head again. If you want to be getting back to working off that ring rust in a month, you don’t need another knock to the head.”

“Ha ha, you are so, so funny,” Kaylee answered, smiling up at him slightly as they moved up in the line of people that had yet to walk the red carpet, “I’m fine, seriously, I’m just sort of-“ She waved her hand in a sort of gesture that told him exactly how she was feeling with everything that was about to happen.

“And believe me, I’m excited to be doing this,” she told him, still smiling, “To be walking a red carpet that means so, so much to me with the man that I am completely and utterly in love with-“

“Mmm, say it again,” Jon interrupted with a chuckle as he leant down to place a chaste kiss on her blood red lips.

“The man that I am completely and utterly in love with,” she repeated against his lips causing a smirk to appear on his face as she pulled away from slowly; her nerves disappearing little by little as she did. Since her parents didn’t want to make the flight out to the cold Manitoba city and her brother was back in the studio recording, she was so thankful that Jon was there with her because there was no way in her mind that she could do this without him.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” he whispered in her ear, before pressing a quick kiss to the spot underneath it, “What did you tell me last year when I was all set to meet your parents?”

“That nerves can be a good thing, it means that you care about it enough,” she recalled, smiling up at him with her eyes shining as the cameras now began flashing in their direction. After almost a half an hour of waiting, they were now visible by the rows upon rows of reporters that were just waiting to get a moment with them to ask the questions that they all wanted the answers to. Jon wanted to kiss her, God, did he want to kiss her; even if it was just a harmless one on the cheek, but those snakes with the cameras would only take it as confirmation that neither one of them were ready to make to the media.

“I really wish that they couldn’t see us right now,” she whispered in his ear as she reached for his hand that was out of the reporters line of sight and definitely not visible by any of their camera, “I wish I could-“

“It’s not nice to tease, Red,” Jon chuckled softly as he smiled down at her, “You know as well as I do that I can’t do anything about our little predicament when we’re in full view of those rats with cameras and-“

“It’s not teasing, if I eventually follow through,” she whispered in his ear to hide the fact that she had leant up to press a kiss to his cheek, “We might have to wait a few more hours, but I’m telling you right now, my love, it’ll all be worth it when we get back to that hotel room.” Jon groaned in the back of his throat as he thought about what could possibly come in only a few hours time. Kaylee chuckled and turned to the PA that was coming over to them to explain what would happen; as if she didn’t already know the routine.

“Alright, so, Miss Smythe, you and your, uh guest are going to go over to the black and white X over there and take a few pictures for the cameras, company and media alike,” the PA explained to Kaylee as Jon tried to get some semblance of control on his temper. He didn’t like the way the scrawny little PA was looking like he wanted to grab Kaylee by the waist and throw her over his inadequate shoulders and have his way with her in the first available place that he could find.

“And then, after you’ve done a few solo interviews, you’ll meet up with Miss Morrison and Mr. Jamieson,” the PA continued, unknowingly earning himself an amused look from the couple in front of him at the way he had spoken about the newly married couple, “For a joint interview. We also have made sure that all of the news outlets have received your list of acceptable questions to eliminate any questions about you and your, um, guest.” That time Kaylee heard the contempt in the PA’s voice, causing the amused look on her face to disappear as she took a hold of Jon’s wrist stopping him before he could even say or do anything to the, now slightly familiar, PA standing in front of them.

“Okay, um, is Ron Hutch around,” she asked, her grip still tight on Jon’s wrist as she felt a headache starting to come on, “I, uh, I need to talk to him about something?”

“Can it wait until after the red carpet,” the PA asked her nervously, “I, uh, I mean, Miss Smythe, you and your guest are up next for the red carpet and we’re already running behind and we need to stick to the schedule as best we can is we want to start the Hall of Fame ceremony on time and-“

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine,” Kaylee answered, pinching the bridge of her nose as she felt her headache intensify, “It can wait, I’ll, uh, I’ll speak to him later or maybe, tomorrow.” The PA nodded before quickly going on his way as she turned back to Jon, was giving her a very curious and almost worried look.

“What was that about? Are you okay?”

“I, uh, I think I remember something from that day,” she whispered, making sure that no one overheard her, “You know how I said that day was just a little bit fuzzy for me, with so many blank spots that I can barely remember most of it. Well, I-I think I just remembered something that could help them find out, who, who might’ve rigged the ring.” Jon placed a kiss on her forehead, not caring about whether or not one of those reporters caught it on digital film. He could tell that Kaylee was bothered by whatever had just come to her, and for now, this was all he could do.

* * *

 

Leading Jon towards their hotel room, Kaylee couldn’t help the quiet laugh that had escaped from her lips as she watched him stumble towards the wrong door and begin searching his suit pockets for their room key. Lucky for whoever occupied said room, she had kept the room key in her clutch.

“Kaylee,” he slurred at her, “I-I think we-we need to g-get another key, I think I-I lost ours.”

“You didn’t lose it, you big lug,” she chuckled, grabbing a hold of his hand once more and led him towards their actual hotel room, “I have it right here, now come on, I think it’s time that someone went to bed before all of those drinks really catch up to him.” Jon laughed, a real hearty laugh, the kind that she had only heard when they were alone or with friends and he was letting himself just let go and be who he really was.

“I’m not drunk,” he argued with her feebly, “I’ve just got a little-“

“No, you’re drunk,” Kaylee interrupted, looking at him with smile on her face, “How many beers did you have tonight?”

“I lost count, in between you talking to Ron about that per-per-PA,” Jon recalled, leaning against the door that Kaylee was trying to open, but she couldn’t until he stepped away from the door to keep him from falling backwards, “About that, that accident of yours and all of the celebrating for Jenn and JJ’s wedding, I, uh, I lost count.”

“You weren’t the only one that overdid it with the drinks tonight,” she chuckled, remembering the way that the groom had also been downing the beers at the same ferocity that her boyfriend had. Her and Jenn had a good laugh, but now, she could only guess that Jenn was most likely having the same amount of difficulty that she was trying to heard an almost incapacitated toddler into their room and into bed.

“Kaylee, I got to ask you something,” he sighed, as Kaylee pulled him away from the door and quickly opened it with the key card she was holding before he could lean against it once more, “I-I, where is it?” The red head looked at Jon in confusion before the events of the previous night came to mind. He was going to propose when he was drunk off his ass. She wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Okay Jon, you can ask me what you want to ask me after we get you out of that suit,” she chuckled, leading him towards the bedroom where both of their suitcases sat. Jon laughed again, and began leading her towards the bedroom with only one thought in mind.

“What are you doing, Jon,” she chuckled, biting on her lip, “Let’s get you out that, okay the jacket doesn’t come off that way.” Kaylee started laughing as Jon tried to pull his suit jacket over his head not bothering to unbutton the buttons that he had done up for the ceremony. Pouting at the laughing red head, Jon sunk back onto the bed behind him and sat there with his most of his suit still on and his jacket looking like a jumbled mess.

“Alright, drunky,” she laughed, walking towards him the best she could, her own cranberry cocktails finally getting to her, “The jacket has buttons-“

“I know that, I was just-“

“In a rush,” she finished for him, as she helped him undo the buttons of his jacket before pushing it off his shoulders, “It’s okay. I did make a promise earlier, didn’t I?” Almost instantly the air between grew heavier as the sexual tension between the two of them became evident.

“You did make a promise,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and slowly undoing the small zipper that sat at the small of her back, “And I’m looking forward to the way that you-“ Kaylee cut Jon off with a kiss to the lips as she continued to unbutton his shirt, earning herself a groan for her efforts.

“Damn, Red,” he groaned, picking her up by the waist as her dress pooled around her ankles, “We need to slow down, I wanna take my time with you.” Jon laughed as he listened to Kaylee squeal as he threw her onto the bed and sank down to cover her with his own body.

“We’ve got nothing to worry for tomorrow, Jonny, so please, take your time.”

* * *

 

“It’s strange, you know, Red, it’s really strange,” Jon chuckled, as he pulled the laughing red head into his lap and relaxed into the chair that had been given to him upon their arrival in the small room that would be used for their own personal viewing party, “I’m so used to this kind of craziness, but, I mean, I am so used to one of us having to run off to go do whatever interview or compete in whatever match they have scheduled in.”

“I know it is strange, there aren’t many nights like this,” Kaylee sighed as she placed her head on his shoulder, “Nights where we can just watch the sport that we both enjoy ad just become fans again; I like nights like these.”

“What was the first wrestling match that you ever saw,” Jon asked, kissing her forehead as they waited for the last of the Toronto Harbour commercials to finish airing and the pay-per-view to start, “I just realised that I never asked you that. We’ve been together for over a year and I never once asked you what match put you on this path. You know mine, but I don’t know yours.” Looking at Jon through her long eyelashes, Kaylee thought back to the beloved memory.

“I was 6, sorry, no, 5, I was 5,” she chuckled, “And it was Wrestle Mania 12-“

“Wrestle Mania 12, the first wrestling match that you ever saw was at a Wrestle Mania, I thought you were a Harbour girl until the very end,” Jon teased, ticking her sides causing Kaylee to squirm in his lap as she started to laugh while trying to get him to stop.

“I am,” Kaylee struggled to answer through her laughter, “But, you already know this. I’m an admitted Shawn Michaels fan girl and I’ve been that way since I was five years old and saw his Iron Man match against Bret Hart.” Jon stopped tickling Kaylee and looked at her in shock for a moment. There were many Shawn Michaels matches that he could have come up with to be her answer for what match might have sent her on this path to becoming a wrestler, but he never once thought that it would be that one.

“Why that one specifically?”

“What do you mean, Jon?”

“I mean, why was that match so different from the others,” he clarified, bringing her back against his check.

“I don’t know,” she answered, now looking down at her specially decorated nails, “I mean, for as long as I can remember that’s been the match that started it all for me; my fan girling, my love for wrestling, my reason to prove that women can do everything that man can, no sorry, that was the Bessie West vs The Dame for the first Bombshell’s Title Match during a Harbour Wars pay-per-view two weeks after the Shawn and Bret match that caused that reason.”

“Oh really,” Jon asked, playing with her fingers now taking the time to brush his fingers over the ring that he had bought for her and imagine the engagement ring there instead, “So, what you’re saying is that if it wasn’t the Bombshells match, you wouldn’t have wanted to become a wrestler?”

“Kind of,” she answered, fiddling with Jon’s fingers, “If I hadn’t watched the Iron Man match, I don’t think I would have fallen in love with the sport or watching it in on TV and if it hadn’t been for the Bombshell match, I never would have realised that women could have decent matches as well. So, technically, I am definitely a Shawn Michaels fan girl and I may pay tribute to him every once in a while during my matches, but if it wasn’t for the Bombshell’s match, I wouldn’t be where I am now.” Smiling, Jon wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled the red head as close to him as she could get.

“I couldn’t see you in the Divas division anyhow,” Jon chuckled, causing Kaylee to stiffen slightly and look up at him in confusion.

“And what do you mean by that,” she asked almost angrily, “Is it because I’m not pretty enough? Because it’s no secret that your company’s talent relations people look for women with a history in modelling.”

“No, Red, you’re more beautiful than all of those Divas combined,” Jon answered, looking at her wide eyed, “You’re worth ten of those former models.”

“Oh, so now, you’re saying that I’m not talented enough…”

“No, I’m not saying that either, Red,” Jon argued, still looking at wide eyed, not knowing where this was coming from, “You’re worth more than any Diva that came their way. Those girls couldn’t even lace your boots on your worst day, what I mean to say was that I don’t think you would be happy there. You’d feel suffocated creatively and bored with all of your matches. You wouldn’t get half of the opportunities that you have here. There would be no TLC matches, no Over the Top Battle Royales, no tag titles, nothing that you have here. You’d feel like you were drowning there and even with me there, you’d never be happy. You’re happy here…”

“Where is this coming from, Jon,” she asked, looking at him curiously, “Are you no longer happy at the WWE or, what’s going on, Jon?”

“Nothing’s going on,” he assured her, smiling at her as his blue eyes began to shine, “Apparently someone in Talent Relations got your name from someone, probably Brie or Saraya, and they thought you’d be a good addition for the roster as my manager for the most part ‘cause of your injury. But, you see, I told them that you wouldn’t be happier at the WWE and I’m just glad that I was right.”

“Of course, you were right, Jonny,” Kaylee chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, “You probably know me better than anyone and that includes my real family and my backstage family.”

“Oh really,” he chuckled, hugging her just as tightly, “But, then again, I could say the same about you. I, uh, I called that private investigator while you were with Jenn. I wouldn’t have even considered doing this if it wasn’t for you, Red, thank you.” Smiling, Jon leaned up to capture her lips with his. He really did mean that when he said it; for years he had thought about maybe finding his little cousin, but he could never bring himself to go through with it. Maybe, he was afraid of what he might have found or if his cousin wouldn’t even want to know who he was now.

“What did he say,” Kaylee asked, as they pulled away from one another.

“Said it might take awhile to find something,” Jon explained, running his thumb gently across her cheek, “I could only give what I knew and that was from so long ago that she could be anywhere, but Lance said that he would get back to me as soon as he had something, even it-it was just a number or address that I could reach her at.”

_“Does this Lance guy find her? Does he find my little Angel,” Jon asked, looking towards Xander and Noelle who were trying their best to not show their very obvious disgust at seeing the two people who would one day become their parents acting like a couple of teenagers. Noelle went to answer, but Xander quickly cut her off once more._

_"He finds something," Xander offered, causing Jon to fear the absolute worse, "But, uh, look, the way you're thinking right now, it doesn't end that way, in fact it, uh, it ends on a pretty good note._

_"Oh, that isn't fair," Noelle complained, looking at her brother irritably, "You can tell him, but I can't? Who put you in charge anyway?"_

_"If you have a problem with it, take it up with Uncle P," Xander answered, not looking up from the watch he was setting, "I need to get them to Extreme Rules..."_

_"Two pay-per-views in a row," Colby asked, looking at his friend's son curiously._

_"Yeah, well, the she-devil makes an appearance and it's a big night for everyone."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s another chapter for you all. Why do you think Extreme Rules is a big night for everyone and there’s a couple of she-devils in this story, who do you think said she-devil is and there’s still time to guess when Jon’s going to propose. I can tell you right now that the proposal will take place at some point in the next ten chapters.   
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	48. Extreme Pain

Extreme Pain

**May 21** st, 2017  
Webster Bank Arena  
Extreme Rules WWE Pay-Per-View  
Bridgeport, CT

* * *

 

_“Does this Lance guy find her? Does he find my little Angel,” Jon asked, looking towards Xander and Noelle who were trying their best to not show their very obvious disgust at seeing the two people who would one day become their parents acting like a couple of teenagers. Noelle went to answer, but Xander quickly cut her off once more._

"He finds something," Xander offered, causing Jon to fear the absolute worse, "But, uh, look, the way you're thinking right now, it doesn't end that way, in fact it, uh, it ends on a pretty good note.

"Oh, that isn't fair," Noelle complained, looking at her brother irritably, "You can tell him, but I can't? Who put you in charge anyway?"

"If you have a problem with it, take it up with Uncle P," Xander answered, not looking up from the watch he was setting, "I need to get them to Extreme Rules..."

"Two pay-per-views in a row," Colby asked, looking at his friend's son curiously.

"Yeah, well, the she-devil makes an appearance and it's a big night for everyone."

“So, I guess, I-“

“Not yet, Dad,” Noelle chuckled, leaning her head on his shoulder, “Not quite yet, but it’s a big night for everyone. For you, for Mom, for Uncle Colby, for Jessie and even for Blondie, here…”

“A big night for me,” Renee asked, looking at the daughter of her ex-boyfriend carefully, “It’s a big night for me?”

Colby couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped from his between his lips as he watched Jon carry not only their luggage, but a laughing red head, who had just jumped on his back the moment that they were out of sight of the fans and their flashing cameras. He still didn’t understand this aversion they had to telling the world that the pair of them were together and completely in love with one another.

“Lopez,” Jon greeted, as he took another step closer to the not so single father, “What’s with the unattractive look on your face? If you keep looking at us like that, it might get stuck that way…”

“I thought it already was,” Kaylee chuckled, as she jumped down from her boyfriend’s back allowing him to drop their bags, “Come on, Jon, he always has that look on his face.” Used to their teasing nature, Colby just shook his head and help his arms open and hugged his daughter’s godmother with a smile on his face before shaking hands and exchanging a much more, manly hug with his long time friend.

“Where’s our little munchkin,” Jon asked, as he lifted their suitcases into his hands, only for Kaylee to grab hers, “I wanted a baby hug.” Colby looked at his friend with an amused look on his face, while Kaylee just shook her head and laughed. The entire way from the airport, he had told her about his need to just hold Jessie close to his chest and forget about the world around them. From the private investigator that still had yet to call with an update on Jon’s cousin and the RCMP investigation that was looking into almost every relationship that his girlfriend had, he was going crazy and he wanted to take his girlfriend and their goddaughter and just disappear from the world for awhile.

“She’s with Saraya, the Bellas and a few of the make-up girls,” Colby explained, biting his lip slightly, “I, uh, I was sent to warn you.”

“Warn us,” Kaylee repeated, looking at her boyfriend’s fellow Shield member feeling more confused than she had ever felt before, “What do you absolutely have to warn us about? Is there something important that Jon and I need to know?”

“Blondie’s on the rampage about something,” Colby explained, looking at the red head sheepishly, “Word has gotten around that the media and the fans have officially made you unofficially official to the world since the you accompanied each other on the red carpet and something about that little tidbit has her panties in a bit of a bunch.” Kaylee rolled her eyes exasperatedly and just grabbed Jon’s hand and made to move past Colby only for both men to stop her.

“What do you mean; the media and the fans have made us unofficially official? What the hell does that even mean,” Jon asked, not moving in the slightest bit as his girlfriend tugged on his arm, “And why would that have her panties in a fucking bunch? We’ve been over for almost two years now, seriously two fucking years, what the fuck does my relationship with Kaylee have to do with that blonde nutcase?”

“I don’t know what that even means or what she has to do with your relationship, but I was sent to warn you because we all know that the red head and your psycho ex-girlfriend don’t get along in the slightest,” Colby explained, as he helped Jon lift their luggage and begin moving it towards the locker room that they would be occupying along with Joe and the rest of his family. Jon could feel the anger coming off of Kaylee in spades. He was sure that if Renee said something, and his money was on the possibility that she would, it wasn’t going to end well for either woman and he would have to deal with the fallout of all of it, he was sure of it.

“You okay, Red?”

“I’m just frustrated, Jon,” she answered, running a hand through her loose, wavy hair, “You said it yourself, you two have almost been over for two years and I don’t understand why she feels this need to cause issues for us whenever we’re at your shows together and with this RCMP investigation still being on-going and in August, it’ll be a year, I’m just starting to get tired of it all.” Frowning, Jon paused mid-step and turned to look at her head on.

“Red,” he started, grabbing a hold of her face gently, “I’ll, uh, I’ll find a way to deal with it okay. I’ll go to Lauranitis and have him deal with it. Make it so, I only have to deal with her for this stupid little interviews that I have to do backstage and since Jojo is taking over most of those now, I probably won’t even have to deal much with her then. I’ll fix this, Red, I promise you, I’ll fix it.” Kaylee looked up at Jon and nodded, leaning into open embrace. Part of her thought that maybe if she was the one to deal with it, Renee would stop. She would leave them alone and they’d be able to come to the WWE shows without worry of that little blonde imp wanting to cause them any trouble.

“And you have to promise me that you won’t do anything,” Jon asked, kissing her forehead as he tried his best to ease and possibly release any of the tension that Kaylee was feeling in her body, “You have to promise to let me deal with it, with her? You and I both know that if you’re the one to deal with it, it’ll only get worse.” Kaylee nodded in agreement because the other part of her knew that to be true. Jon was right; if she was the one that dealt with Renee’s outrageous behaviour, it probably would end with her being banned from the backstage area at WWE shows and that would feed to fuel Blondie on.

“I promise,” she whispered to him, “I’ll, I’ll let you deal with. But, I’m telling you now, Jon, I don’t it’s the fact that the media made us unofficially official, whatever that means, I think there’s something more to it. I have a really bad feeling.”

“Don’t worry about it, Red,” he whispered to her, trying to calm her once more, “The moment I have you all set with the girls, I’m going to go find Levesque or Lauranitis and make them aware of this and watch as they deal with it, alright? I already complained about it once, they’ll do something about it now. But, if she comes to you before that happens and say something, I want you to just ignore her, okay?”

“You know, when I adopted the ‘be the girl, his ex-girlfriend will hate, his mother will love and he will never forget philosophy,’ I didn’t quite count on you coming into my life,” Kaylee joked, looking up at him with her brown eyes shining in amusement, “I never realise one philosophy could cause me so much grief.” Jon laughed as she slowly let her go, leaving one arm wrapped around her shoulders as they continued walking towards the locker room.

“Hey, uh,” Kaylee paused to look up at him, “What if she says something and Saraya or one of the Bellas go on the attack?”

“Stand back and let the backstage officials take care of it, okay, do not get involved” he told her, looking at her seriously, “But, leave Renee to me. She wants to start something with the woman that I love, then she can prepare to deal with me as an enemy.”

* * *

 

“I don’t know, man,” Colby sighed, as he began to get ready to go out to the ring with Joe for their match against Joe’s cousins for their tag team championships, a match they would be scheduled to lose, “You might just want to let your girlfriend deal with this. They’ve got more history than just the shit with you, man, Renee almost put Kaylee’s career in jeopardy when she the THWA storylines-“

“I know, Colbs,” Jon sighed, pinching his nose in agitation, “I know the story better than you do. I mean, Paquette was the only name besides Crosby that Kaylee could originally give the RCMP when they started the investigation into Red’s accident. That little tidbit didn’t sit too well with her.”

“Probably not,” Joe added as he looked in between the two men in front of him, “But, you said earlier when we were talking that they’re making some head way in that, aren’t they?”

“Yeah,” Jon answered, frowning slightly as he thought back to what Kaylee had told her boss once the Hall of Fame ceremony was over, “Um, Kaylee remembered something from that day while we were on the red carpet after some scrawny PA started talking to her about what we need to do. Apparently that same PA and a member of the staging crew had been hitting on both Red and Hailey-“

“I still can’t get over that,” Joe laughed to himself, “Kaylee and Hailey, ha.”

“Yeah, well, both of those guys were hitting on them and well, of course, they rejected them because, well, Red’s with me and Hailey has Clara,” Jon explained, wringing his hands together as he felt himself grow more and more agitated and angry with what had happened that day, “From what Red remembers, neither man took too kindly to their rejection.”

“Did Hailey tell the RCMP about the PA and the stage hand,” Joe asked, looking at his friend worriedly, “To back up this memory?”

“Yeah, she did, or so she says. Now, they’re looking into their relationships because they want to cover all of their basis, so their investigation is becoming a little bit heavier now,” Jon continued in his explanation, “I had to talk to a couple of detectives yesterday, just so they could make absolutely sure that I didn’t want to kill her-“

“Seriously,” Joe asked, still looked at his friend wide eyed, “They were actually considering that you could have been the one to cause it. Kaylee must have been pissed…”

“She was,” Jon answered, trying to hide his amusement at her anger as he tied up the laces of his wrestling boots, “But, I understand why they did it. And just so you know, they’ll probably call you both and want to bring you in for some questions either about me or about the accident itself. Anyone that was in their lives at the time of the accident is being questioned; friends, family, colleagues, significant others. Apparently, the RCMP had Joelle on that list as well, but Kaylee pointed out that she wasn’t even in double digits yet, so they quickly dropped that line of thought.”

“Thank god,” Joe groaned, closing his eyes and pinching his nose, “I could only imagine-“

“I know,” Jon sighed as well, placing a hand on the large Samoan’s shoulder, “But, Red, put the kibosh in it for you. She wasn’t about to put a little girl that she knows with all of her heart had no hand in her accident through that. Joelle will have nothing to worry about, you two on the other hand will most likely have to go in for questioning.

“Great,” Colby sighed, “Could you imagine what the higher ups will do when they find out they have the three of us, Brie, Saraya, Nikki and-“

“Danielson, Cena,” Jon added with a slight chuckle, “All being questioned by the RCMP, yeah, well, we don’t really have a choice now, do we? Just be glad that you weren’t at the station when Schreiber walked in.”

“Zahra was there,” Colby asked, looking at Jon wide eyed, “I-I thought that they were only-“

“You and Zahra were somewhat involved at the time of the accident, Lopez, the proof is with the girls,” Jon explained, “It needed to be done.”

* * *

 

“Leave him to deal with it, leave him to deal with it,” Saraya asked, looking at her friend exasperatedly, “He wants you to leave him to deal with it? Come on, Maple, what happened to the foul-mouthed, red head that I knew that would never leave a man to deal with her problems?” Kaylee laughed and popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth as she sat and watched Jessie play with her new stuffed bunny that had been a gift from Saraya to go with Jon’s nickname for her.

“It this was the THWA, it would have been fine if I dealt with it,” Kaylee answered, running a hand through her hair again, “Not a lot of people like her there and we could just have her thrown out and be done with it, but we’re here, at your’s and Jon’s place of work and the last thing I want to do is risk Jon’s career, let alone his championship reigns. He’s happy here-“

"I'm sure, he would be happier if the both of you didn't have to deal with her and her craziness," Saraya sighed, looking at her friend with a frown, "He loves you, Maple, and with everything going on right now, I'm sure, no one will mind if you let go of a little of that anger on that psycho ex-girlfriend of his, especially if she says something to provoke you."

"Saraya's right," Brie added, looking at the red head with a frown of her own, "Sometimes women like Paquette need to be dealt with by the current girlfriend rather than letting the-"

"Well, well, well," a voice interrupted behind them, causing Kaylee to groan and roll her eyes at said voice. Apparently, when you speak of the devil, she did come. Turning to face the blonde, Kaylee crossed her arms and just waited for whatever the blonde was going to say to be said, so she could move on with her life.

"I didn't realise that you would be here today," Renee started, looking down at her fellow Canadian with a look of disdain, "I mean, the investigation into your unfortunate little 'accident' has taken up a lot of time on your hands. The RCMP cleared my name and now, apparently, they're looking into everybody in your life. That must be so hard for you, I mean, you have no idea who you can trust..."

"What do you want Paquette," Kaylee groaned, not falling for the fake sweetness that was spilling past the blonde's lips, "Don't you have somewhere that you need to be? Like, don't you have work that needs to be done?"

"Oh, like planning a wedding," the blonde chuckled, causing Kaylee and the Divas behind her to look at Renee in confusion, "You see, you and Jon got together, December-"

"What are you getting at Paquette," Kaylee snarled, as she felt her anger begin to rise. Make jokes about the RCMP investigation fine, but in no way make jokes about her relationship with Jon.

"What I'm getting at, Red," Renee snarled back in response, "Is that your boyfriend got drunk during that time that you weren't together and called me up and asked me to marry him." Kaylee looked at the blonde with wide eyes, her enter brain screaming at her not to believe Renee, but the only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart shattering in her chest. She knew she had no right to be angry about something that happened before they were together, but she was angry at the fact that he hand't told her.

"I don't believe you," Kaylee responded meekly, "H-he wouldn't do that..."

"Well, sweetheart, he did," Renee smirked, pulling out her cell phone. All of the women standing there listened as Renee played a message that sound exactly like Jon when he was drunk, but the moment Kaylee heard it, she knew something was off.

"That wasn't his drunk voice," Kaylee said quietly, not looking at the blonde, "That-that was...how did you get the recorder in our room?"

"What," the blonde asked, looking at Kaylee in surprise.

"You heard me, Paquette, how did you fucking get the recorder in our hotel room," Kaylee snapped, the last of her resolve slipping as she took a menacing step towards the blonde, "That's not Jon's drunk voice, that's the sound of his voice when he's mumbling in his sleep. That's the night the mumbled about marrying ME in his sleep, Paquette, so I'll ask you again, how did you get a recorder in our room during Harbour Wars week?"

"I-I," Renee stuttered, "I-I don't know what you're talking about?"

"What is she talking about," Jon interrupted, just as Kaylee was about to ask the blonde again, "And I would answer, honestly, because you know, I would like to know why my girlfriend is asking you how you got a recorder in our room and I'd also like to know why you have a recording of me asking you to marry you, when I know I never did."

"You were drunk," Renee tried to explain, "It was a month after we broke up and-"

"I was pretty much in contact with Red during any off time I had," Jon shot back, "Except for that one night when she went out drinking with a few friends-"

"Oh, so then you know that she slept with her uncle's son," Renee snapped, trying her best to drive the biggest wedge between the couple that she could, "That he was up from Bermuda and that he had joined her-"

"For drinks," Jon finished for her, smirking at the blonde as her haw dropped, "I knew, hell, I told her that she needed to get under someone to get over that douche she has for an ex."

"You pushed her to sleep with someone else," Danielle Monet asked, looking at the resident lunatic doubtfully, And her cousin at that? What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"He isn't my cousin," Kaylee sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose at the blonde's stupidity, "He's my aunt's step-son. His father is my uncle by marriage and I don't even know why I'm explaining my decisions to you and the imp, but-"

"I think I've heard enough," a new voice interrupted, causing the large group to turn and see Paul Levesque standing there and looking extremely perturbed and angry with the events that had taken place, "Good has already complained about this behaviour before Paquette and you were warned to leave them alone, now please follow me." Silently, the blonde followed the executive silently glaring at Jon and Kaylee as she did.

"You promised that you were going to let me handle this," Jon sighed, wrapping an arm around Kaylee's waist just as Saraya turned to look at the couple.

"I'm sorry, but the only thing that I heard was that you have asked Kaylee to marry you and since I'm-"

"He was asleep, Crumpet," Kaylee joked, looking up at Jon with a smile, "He'll propose when he's ready." Smiling Jon pressed a kiss to the red head hairline before pulling away from her slightly before leaning down and gathering his goddaughter into his arms and kissing her chubby little cheeks. If there were two people that he could count on to make him feel like the anger was draining from his body, it was Kaylee and Jessie.

"Love you, bunny," he whispered to the little girl as he pulled Kaylee close to his side, "Love you too, Red "

"Lo-"

"Love ooo," the small little girl laughed, causing everyone to look at her with wide eyes.

"What did you say, baby girl," Colby chuckled, gathering his daughter into his arms from Jon's, "Did you just say your first words, baby girl?" Jessie looked up at her father and smiled.

"Will you say it again for us, Jessie girl," Saraya asked, coming to stand next to her boyfriend, "Huh? Will you say it again for us?"

"Love ooo," Jessie repeated, causing everyone to smile and laugh as they felt any anger or tension leaving their bodies. There were some things in life that deserved the spotlight and this moment, this happy, joyous moment deserved it more than anything else that had happened before.

_“My baby girl just said her first word,” Colby cheered, watching as his future self danced around the small area with his little girl in his arms, “She just said her first word and it was to Jon, it wasn’t even to me, it was to Jon. How is that fair?”_

_“Completely,” Xander chuckled, “You got Noelle to walk before either Mom or Dad could. Dad was adamant that she liked you more than him. But, that’s besides the point-“_

_“I really don’t like the light, I’m being put in,” Renee complained with a slight huff._

_“Don’t care,” Noelle answered, not bothering to look away from her father, “Plus, we have places to be. It seems 2017 was the year of the pay-per-view. Apparently, all of the big moments between you and Mom had taken place at a pay-per-view._

_“What did you expect, No’, they’re wrestlers.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got my first negative review yesterday…for the anonymous review on FanFiction, I know this story seems to be lagging right now, but when I came up with this story, I knew that it would eventually feel that way. I can’t make exciting things happen in every chapter, life isn’t like that, even the life of a wrestler. But, it is going to start picking up soon, after the proposal and Sun, Sand & Slams 2017, we’re going to doing a lot of time jumping. I’m sure, you’d all like to see their wedding.  
> What do you think will happen to Renee? And what happens at the next pay-per-view?  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	49. A Champion's Test

A Champion’s Test

**June 25** th, 2017  
Royal Farms Arena  
Money in the Bank WWE Pay-Per-View  
Baltimore, MD

* * *

 

_“My baby girl just said her first word,” Colby cheered, watching as his future self danced around the small area with his little girl in his arms, “She just said her first word and it was to Jon, it wasn’t even to me, it was to Jon. How is that fair?”_

_“Completely,” Xander chuckled, “You got Noelle to walk before either Mom or Dad could. Dad was adamant that she liked you more than him. But, that’s besides the point-“_

_“I really don’t like the light, I’m being put in,” Renee complained with a slight huff._

_“Don’t care,” Noelle answered, not bothering to look away from her father, “Plus, we have places to be. It seems 2017 was the year of the pay-per-view. Apparently, all of the big moments between you and Mom had taken place at a pay-per-view._

_“What did you expect, No’, they’re wrestlers.”_

_“Just because we’re a family of wrestlers doesn’t mean everything significant that we do needs to happen at a pay-per-view,” Noelle argued._

_“Alright, you go tell Mom that because I’m pretty damn sure, she went into labour all three times at a pay-per-view…”_

_“Do I want to know,” Jon asked his children, pinching his nose, “Do I really want to know?”_

_“Probably not…”_

“Okay, so, I, I need to ask,” Saraya started, as she turned down the music after Kaylee got into the rental car and they started their journey to the arena, “Why didn’t get Jon, you know, Jon, your boyfriend, your loving boyfriend who you’ve barely seen over this last month since you’re both packing up your apartments and getting ready to move into the new house you bought together; that Jon to come and pick you up?”

“’Cause I need you to stop by the first pharmacy that we can find before you drive us to the arena,” Kaylee explained, before she began gnawing on her lip. Shocked, Saraya stomped on the brake as hard as she could almost sending both of the female wrestlers into the dashboard and thankfully, the car behind them had been far enough back to stop in time before that driver slammed into the back of their car.

“A pharmacy,” Saraya repeated in her shocked state, “Why pray tell do you need me to stop by a pharmacy?”

“Because I’m late, for the first time in my life, I’m late,” Kaylee offered, looking at her friend out of the corner of her eye as the Diva once again began driving, “And at first, you know, I thought maybe it was stress. Between the private investigator still not calling, the RCMP investigation-“

“Thanks for the heads up on that by the way,” Saraya chuckled, bringing the car to gentle stop as she waited for the light to turn green, “I got called in earlier this week and they had some odd ass questions for me to answer. Like would I ever want to cause you harm? Um, hello, we’re wrestlers in competing companies; if we don’t want to cause each other some kind of harm, we aren’t doing our jobs right.”

“I really hope you didn’t say that, Crumpet,” Kaylee sighed, gnawing on her lip again, “They’re going to think you had something to do with the accident-“

“No, no, no, I assured them that I had nothing to do with it,” Saraya chuckled, stepping on the gas as she watched the light turn green signalling that she could once again drive, “Now, care to finish your explanation on just why I need to find you a pharmacy before we go to the arena to see our boyfriends…”

“Well, like I was saying, between the private investigator, the RCMP investigation and the fact that I had to move into my parents house for the time being since I needed to get out of my apartment by the first, but we couldn’t move into the new house until the end of the month,” Kaylee continued, as she leaned back in the passenger seat, “And my brother’s there as well, so now we’re both living back at home, so I’m starting to feel like I’m back in high school. Couple all of that with my doctors visits and rehab sessions, I thought it was stress.”

“And what if it is just stress,” Saraya asked, biting her own lip now, “You’re not going to get all mopey if you’re not actually pregnant, are you?”

“No, I don’t think Jon and I are ready for a baby right now,” Kaylee answered, running a hand through her straight hair, “Like, sure, we’re moving in together in a couple of days, but we’re not even engaged and I always sort of saw myself married before I started having kids, you know…”

“It’s 2017, Maple, no one is going to judge you if you get pregnant,” Saraya trailed off as she bit her lip again, “Scratch that, I’ve met your Dad’s family, they’ll definitely judge you if you find yourself pregnant out of wedlock even though your aunt tried to trap a guy like that when she was younger. Have I ever told you how crazy I think your family is?”

“A million times,” the red head sighed, keeping her eyes peeled for the first sign of a pharmacy, “And just because I don’t think we’re actually ready for a baby doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be happy if I was pregnant. I mean, I love Jon, he loves me; he’s still mumbling about marrying me in his sleep-“

“So, he still hasn’t actually asked you,” Saraya chuckled.

“Do you see a ring on my finger, Crumpet,” Kaylee chuckled, wiggling her left hand for the British Diva to see despite the fact that she was driving, “Besides Jon, my immediate family and Jenn, you’d be one of the first people to know darling.”

“Thank you, darling,” Saraya chuckled in response, “Now, look there, I’ve found you a pharmacy.” The two women laughed, even though the red head felt extremely nervous on the inside about the outcome of the test that she was going to end up taking in a matter of moments. Waiting for the outcome was going to drive her crazy, but she needed to know. She needed to know what her and Jon’s future held before she went go visit and cheer him on during another one of his title defenses.

“Are you going to go in,” Saraya chuckled, leaning against the driver’s side door, “Cause, you know, I do have a pay-per-view that  need to get to for tonight. I have a title match against Mercedes and I really do want to talk to her and go over some of the spots that we should do.”

“Come in with me,” Kaylee pouted, jutting her lip out and looking at her friend with her best puppy dog eyes, “Please, Crumpet.” Saraya sighed; there was almost no saying no to Kaylee when she had that look on her face.  Not many people had the power to do so, least of all her father, brother and Jon, so when Saraya had come face to face with it, she had no idea how to overpower it.

“Okay, okay I’ll go with you,” the British Diva sighed, grabbing her own purse and stepping out of the car with the red head hot on her heels, “But, I swear to you right now, if we end up on TMZ or something, I am throwing you under the bus before you could even blink.”

“I know, I know,” the red laughed, pushing Saraya towards the store ahead of them, “I wouldn’t expect it any other way.”

“Good,” Saray laughed, picking up one of the baskets that they had by the door, “My boyfriend already had one unplanned kid, as much as he and I do love each other-

“Oh, so you two have said those three little words then,” Kaylee laughed, as she weaved her way through the aisles towards her destination.

“Yeah, we have,” Saraya sighed slyly, “But, like I was saying, he already had one unplanned kid with Satan and while the kid did turn out to be pretty damn great, I doubt giving him a heart attack over quite possibly having another would be good for our relationship right now.”

* * *

 

“They’re late,” Jon groaned, running his hands wildly through his already unruly hair in frustration, “Red said that she would have Saraya pick her up from the airport, so that I could go and talk to Farrelly about our match and I’ve already gone and done that, so they’re late.” Colby looked at Joe and shook his head as he continued to try and soothe his crying daughter. Jessie had unfortunately gotten her first ear ache during the past week and no matter what he tried to do, he just couldn’t soothe her.

“You know when the accident happened and she ended up injured, I thought we would see the end of these red head withdrawals,” Joe teased as he laced up his boots, “But, you know, I think they’re worse now than they ever were before.

“I’d have to agree,” Colby added, looking towards his friends, “Seriously, man, she has a cell phone and I know you know the number for it since you are almost always in communication with the woman. Call her, please, if you’re so worried about her because her and Saray are late, call her and just put us out of our misery.” Jon stuck his tongue out at the now single coloured hair man, causing the small girl in his arms to laugh slightly despite the pain in her ear.

“I’ll give her another fifteen more minutes-“

“No,” Colby interrupted, looking at his friend in agitation, “No, no, no, you are going to call her now. I already have enough to deal with, with Jessie’s ear infection. I am not about to deal with you and your affinity to red head withdrawals.” Jon shook his head and quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, only for a small pair of feminine hands to cover his eyes. He recognized those hands anywhere.

“You’re late,” he chuckled, turning around quickly and sweeping the giggling red head into his arms before kissing her soundly on the mouth, causing Saraya who had come up behind the couple to mime gagging to the other two members of the Shield.

“You two sicken me,” she gagged, before walking over to her boyfriend and running her fingers gently through Jessie’s growing hair, “Kaylee also brought something that her Mom used on her and her brother and that her cousin used on his son when he had an ear as well; said that it worked like a charm.” Placing a bag on the table, Saraya smiled before she slowly turned to look at the couple who were still kissing. Huffing, the British Diva crossed her arms and scowled at the pair as they continued to kiss.

“Get a room,” she groaned.

“Oh, calm down, Crumpet,” Kaylee chuckled, pulling away from her boyfriend’s lips only to ease herself farther into his embrace, “We’re just celebrating, you know, this is the very first WWE pay-per-view since we got together over a year ago that we’ve been able to act like ourselves back here. Blondie has been put on notice and if-“

“She so much as talks to or about either one of you in a less than flattering light she ends up suspended for at least a month,” Joe chuckled, watching as Jon picked Kaylee up off of her feet for the second time since she had arrived and swung her around again as they both laughed joyously. As awful as it sound, they couldn’t help, but feel about that tiny little tidbit of information.

“Yeah, well, enjoy the happiness while it lasts,” Saraya chuckled, taking Jessie into her arms, trying the best she could to soothe Jessie, “Jon doesn’t plan on telling you who is going to win his TLC match against Sheamus ton-“ Jon groaned as Kaylee turned to look up at him with the dreaded puppy dog pout.

“Jonny,” she pouted up at him, “Please.”

“No, Red,” he answered, trying his best not to get suckered into those big brown eyes of hers that he loved, “I am not going to tell you who is winning tonight. You’ll just have to-oh, come on, you know that’s not fair. The puppy dog pout and the wide eyes, I can deal with, but one perfect looking tear rolling down your cheek too, you’re playing dirty, Red.”

“I thought you like it when I played dirty,” the Canadian chuckled, before nipping at his ear gently.

“Please, not in front of my daughter,” Colby groaned, covering his daughter’s eyes with his hand as Saraya continued to try and soothe the small child, “I want her to stay innocent for just a little bit longer. I don’t need her seeing or repeating the things that come out of your mouths. Understand?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kaylee sighed, rolling her eyes at Colby before walking towards the other couple and sweeping her god daughter into her arms, “Jon and I have to talk a little later, anyway-“

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Jon complained, before turning to look at Joe who was watching the exchange in amusement, “Why don’t I like the sound of that?”

“Because you’re smart,” Joe chuckled, “And you know that nothing good ever follows those words.”

“He has nothing to worry about,” Kaylee sighed, rocking her body back and forth to try and soother the baby without jostling her too much, “And I’m serious, Jon, you have nothing to worry about, I just need to tell him something, but that can wait until after the pay-per-view. I want his mind on the match. Now, Jessie girl, why don’t we do something about horrible ear ache?” Digging through the bag that Saraya had carried into the arena.

“Now, Colby, my mother did this for both my brother and I when we had ear aches as kids and my cousin did this for Grant just this past winter,” she explained as she pulled out a small bottle with a greenish looking oil and an ear dropper, “Now, her ear hasn’t been pussing has it? ‘Cause I don’t want to do this unless one of you fine gentleman can go and find me some cotton balls.” Colby shook his head in response.

“No, it hasn’t been pussing, it-it’s just been hurting her and what are you doing to my daughter,” he asked her, watching as the godmother of his daughter inserted the dropped into the now open bottle and took some of the liquid, gently placing a few drops into his daughter’s ear with a simple nod.

“Two to three drops of this will soothe the pain enough for her to calm down,” Kaylee explained, looking down at Jessie as he sobs soon turned into soft whimpers before completely stopping. Colby looked at the red head slack jawed as she handed him back his now calm daughter, who was just content to lay her head in the crook of her daddy’s neck.

“What-what is that stuff?”

“Olive oil, straight out of my grandmother’s kitchen,” the red head answered with a grin on her face, “Sesame oil will do the trick to, but don’t overdo it with either. It’s only supposed to soothe the pain, not actually help with the infection.”

“Alright, now, that Jessie’s not screaming her head off anymore,” Jon interrupted before Colby could offer Kaylee his gratitude, “What do you need to talk to me about?”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you’re going to wait to tell him,” Brie sighed, as she nudged the red head with her elbow, “You think you might be pregnant and you have the test already in your purse or whatever and you’re going to wait until he’s put himself through a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match? What are you thinking woman?”

“I was thinking that I need something to keep my mind off the fact that the man I love is competing in the same kind of match that kind of almost ended my career,” the red head answered with a small sigh, “I don’t want him getting inside his head about this test. Me having to talk to him about whatever is normal, he probably thinks that it has to do with the house or something like that.”

**_“And Ambrose lands on the outside of the ring,” Cole announced as the main event continued, “Sheamus tipped the ladder sending Ambrose through a table on the outside of the ring.”_ **

**_“This lunatic’s fairytale looks like it’s getting ready to end tonight,” JBL chuckled, “He survived Dolph Ziggler, the first man to never cash in the Money in the Bank briefcase at all, but even if he does survive Sheamus and this Tables, Ladders and Chairs match, I doubt he’ll be able to survive the new Mr. Money in the Bank, Cesaro.”_ **

**_“You never know, John,” Cole answered, “He’s successfully kept the WWE World Heavyweight Championship for over a year.”_ **

**_“And that goes no further,” JBL countered, as Ambrose climbed into the ring once more before tipping the ladder that Sheamus was climbing just before he could grab the title._ **

“And what if he loses the title?”

“Don’t say that,” Kaylee answered, looking at the twin out of the corner of her eye, now that those brown eyes of hers were now glued to the screen in front of them, “Please, don’t say that, I’m not ready for him to lose that title yet.”

“You’re not ready or he’s not ready yet,” Brie asked, looking at Kaylee in amusement, “Because I’d understand if he wasn’t ready to lose that title because, you know, it’s his title and he might not be finished with his reign yet, but if you’re the one not ready for him to lose that title, maybe there’s an issue there that you-“

“Brie,” Kaylee chuckled, “No issues, just want him to have something good going on right now. Sure, he has me and we’re moving into our new home this Friday, but that private investigator that I have gave him the number for still hasn’t called, this RCMP investigation is driving us both crazy-“

“And you might be pregnant,” Saraya chuckled, just as Jon reached up and grabbed the title signifying the end of the match, "Looks like you'll be able to tell him now." The moment his feet hit the ring, Jon took off running taking extra care to go through the crowd to make sure that Claudio couldn't follow him and cash in the briefcase.

"You're nervous, aren't you," Brie asked, watching as Kaylee began gnawing on her lip once more. The red head nodded in response, but went to into her purse and grabbed out the test she had bought earlier that day. Kaylee breathed out and tried to relax her nerves just as the door banged open.

"I did it, Red," Jon shouted as he practically ran into the room and picked her up off of her feet and spun her around. Just as he placed her back on his feet, he noticed that she had something in her hands. Seeing that he noticed the box in her hands, Kaylee quickly put it behind her back. She wasn't ready to do this; she wasn't ready to know whether or not she was pregnant. She was afraid to admit it, but for the first time in her relationship with Jon, she was scared. She wasn't scared that he would leave her, she had more faith in him than that, but she was scared that they weren't ready for this; in the future, definitely, now, not so much.

"Red, is-is that a pregnancy test," he asked, keeping his hands on her hips, "Is there something that you want to tell me?"

"I, uh, I haven't taken it yet," she explained, bringing the box out from behind her back, "I was going to wait for you, it's the first one right. I figured we could find out together..."

"You're scared, aren't you," Jon chuckled, kissing her forehead as she leaned into his sweaty embrace, "'Cause it's okay, if you are, I'm kind of afraid myself. Now, come on, let's go to the locker room and find out." Smiling up at her boyfriend, she let him lead her out of the small little monitor room and towards the locker room on the other side of the arena.

"We can do this right," he asked, looking down at her worriedly for a moment, "I mean, if you are?"

"I think we can do anything," Kaylee chuckled, looking up at him with a reassuring smile, "As long as we're together, we can do anything. I'm scared, but I think we can do anything together."

_“I didn’t know Mom was pregnant with you at their wedding,” Noelle gasped as she watched her future parents continued to walk towards the locker rooms._

_“Has all that peroxide gone to your head,” Xander asked, looking at his sister with a very confused look on his face, “How old am I?”_

_“Twenty-eight,” Noelle answered almost instantly, causing Jon’s eyes to almost pop out of his head. His son was twenty-eight years old right now, that would make him at least almost sixty years old from where his children had come from._

_“And how many years have Mom and Dad been married,” Xander asked, continuing to look at his sister like he had no idea how she could honestly be that dumb, “Wait, no, no don’t answer that. He doesn’t need to know the answer to that yet.” Jon looked at his son surprised._

_“I would like to know the answer to that,” he interjected, causing both Xander and Noelle to laugh._

_“Don’t worry, Daddy, you’ll find out soon enough,” Noelle chuckled, “Now, come on, I wanna see the old house.”_

_“Old house,” Jon asked, “What do you mean by old house?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you all to enjoy! Next chapter, Kaylee and Jon move into their new home and we find out the results of the test. What do you think; is she pregnant? And just when is Jon going to propose? And someone from Kaylee’s past makes an unexpected appearance next chapter, who do you think it is?  
> Also happy belated birthday to Dean Ambrose!  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	50. Our New Home

Our New Home  
(Canada Day Weekend Part1)

**June 30** th, 2017  
Jon & Kaylee’s Home  
Etobicoke, ON

* * *

 

_“I didn’t know Mom was pregnant with you at their wedding,” Noelle gasped as she watched her future parents continued to walk towards the locker rooms._

_“Has all that peroxide gone to your head,” Xander asked, looking at his sister with a very confused look on his face, “How old am I?”_

_“Twenty-eight,” Noelle answered almost instantly, causing Jon’s eyes to almost pop out of his head. His son was twenty-eight years old right now, that would make him at least almost sixty years old from where his children had come from._

_“And how many years have Mom and Dad been married,” Xander asked, continuing to look at his sister like he had no idea how she could honestly be that dumb, “Wait, no, no don’t answer that. He doesn’t need to know the answer to that yet.” Jon looked at his son surprised._

_“I would like to know the answer to that,” he interjected, causing both Xander and Noelle to laugh._

_“Don’t worry, Daddy, you’ll find out soon enough,” Noelle chuckled, “Now, come on, I wanna see the old house.”_

_“Old house,” Jon asked, “What do you mean by old house?”_

_“The old house,” Noelle repeated, looking at her father with a slight smile on her face, “As in the house we used to live in before the house we live in now.” Jon looked at his daughter. For the first time since she had arrived, she had spoken to him in a way that was less than amiable._

_“Now, come on, Daddy, you love the old place,” she chuckled as Xander shook his head at the exchange and looked towards his would-be uncles. They too were finding amusement in the exchange between father and daughter._

_“Are they always like this,” Colby asked, “And please, tell me that I’m not like that.”_

_“Yeah, they’re always like that,” Xander answered, as he finished fiddling with his watch, “And I was told to never tell a lie.”_

“Can you believe it,” Kaylee chuckled as she jumped out of the truck that was carrying most of their possessions and onto an already overgrown lawn that looked as though it hasn’t been cut in weeks where Jon was already waiting for her, “We can finally move into our new house!” Smiling Jon pulled her into his arms and spun her around before placing her back on their new driveway.

“I know, Red, I know,” Jon chuckled in return watching her as she jumped up and down in excitement as her brother got out of her car with Colby, Joe and Claudio and walked over to the truck, getting ready to start unloading it, “But, before you go and start tiring yourself out, remember we do have a truck of things that we need to unpack; most of which are your-“

“You have got to be kidding me,” they heard Colby complain, “How many boxes full of shoes do you have in here? Kaylee, I’m starting to think you might-“

“Might,” Luke interrupted, looking at the Shield member in amusement, “Were you about to say that she might have a bit of shoe addiction? Last time I counted, my sister had 287 pairs of shoes, not including her mass amount of wrestling boots, childhood shoes and collector items that in her words will never be worn by anybody for as long as anybody will ever live, that was about three years ago. I don’t know how many she has now.” Colby groaned and looked over to Kaylee, who just smiled innocently before practically running over to front door as fast as he feet could carry her.

“As long as I don’t have to unpack them, I’ll carry them, I guess,” Colby sighed, climbing into the truck as a few of the other people Kaylee and Jon had asked (read: drafted) into helping them move into their house pulled up next to the curb outside of it. Without really meaning to, Luke dropped a box that had been full of shoes, before he began swearing under his breath as he looked towards a couple of the SUV’s that had pulled up with a few of his and Kaylee’s cousins inside.

“What,” Jon asked, looking towards the guitarist curiously, “What’s the matter with you? She’ll freak if she found out you dropped her-“

“I should have known,” Luke groaned, rubbing his eyes in frustration, “He comes into town every couple of years-“

“Who,” Jon asked again, looking towards his would be future in-laws curiously. Most of them he knew from the very few family get togethers that he attended with Kaylee, but there was one unfamiliar face that he thought looked slightly familiar all the same; he just couldn’t quite place the familiarities for the life of him.

“I didn’t realise that he would in town during this weekend, but then again I wasn’t the sibling that was in town the last time that he came to visit,” Luke groaned, not bothering to answer any of Jon’s oncoming questions as he placed the box in his arms down and made to go greet his family members. From the truck, Jon watched as the man in question greeted Luke with open arms, looking like he was happy to see the young musicians after a few years.

“What’s his problem,” Claudio asked, as he made to move a few more of the boxes from the truck to the lawn as a few of the other members of the Smythe family made to move them into the house.

“No idea, but he seemed-“

“Brodie. What-what are you doing in town,” Kaylee asked, surprised as she stepped out of the house and came face to face with the man she didn’t expect to see at all for a couple more years, “I-I thought that Uncle Rick said something about you staying in Bermuda this summer for work.” As Kaylee continued to get over shock, Jon started to realise just who that man was. This Brodie, the one who had Luke acting so strangely was the same man, the same Brodie, that Kaylee had been with before him.

“I decide I would come and spend some time with my Dad for a couple of weeks while I’m between construction jobs,” Brodie chuckled, a smile appearing on his face as Kaylee came to stand in front of him timidly, “He said that you were moving in with your new boyfriend and I thought that you could use all of the help that you could get with that huge shoe collection of yours.

“Yeah, well, thanks for coming,” Kaylee chuckled uncomfortably. She knew the real reason why had had come to help her move in with Jon; he wanted to size up the man that had followed him, even though their wasn’t much to follow to begin with. He had done the same thing with Sidney when she had broken off their little friends with benefits agreement the week she had met Hockey’s Golden Boy at a work function. It killed her that the man who she would credit to be her first crush had become such a different man after their brief little fling. It also hurt that she had basically used him to get over Sidney, but she really had no true feelings for her uncle’s son; lust was the extent of what feelings she had for Brodie. Jon, well, he had her heart, soul and body, always would now that he was in her life and she had never been more thankful for him than she was in that moment.

“Don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting yet,” Jon greeted as he held his hand out for Brodie to shake at the same time that he snaked his other arm around Kaylee’s waist to pull the red head close to his chest.

“Brodie Schmitt,” the older man greeted, grasping the hand that was being offered to him.

“Jon Good,” Jon answered, squeezing his grip tight enough to almost cripple the other man, “Red, the guys are getting ready to move your show into the house and I know just how much-“

“Thanks, I’ll, uh, I’ll, I’ll go and help them take the shoes up to our closet,” she stuttered, looking between the two men with wide eyes before leaning up to kiss Jon on the cheek, hoping this sign of affection would keep Jon from killing her uncle’s son, “You have everything else under control?”

“Yeah,” Jon answered, taking his eyes off of Brodie to smile sweetly at her, his anger practically draining from his body, “Yeah, Red, I got everything under control, plus, I’m sure your mom will put things things the way that you-“

“The way that we,” Kaylee corrected, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, the both of them now completely ignoring the man, “This is our house, Jon, if you don’t the way something is, looks or feels, either you tell them to fix it while everyone is here to help or we’ll fix it after everyone goes home.”

“Sounds good, Red,” Jon chuckled, a slight smirk spreading across his face as he continued to ignore Brodie, “But, I had other plans for when everyone went home tonight. I thought we’d…” He leant down to whisper in her ear just what he planned to do when everyone had left for the day. Kaylee felt her cheeks redden; part of her thought that maybe this sudden change in behaviour was because of Brodie, but the other part of her knew that Jon was almost always like that.

* * *

 

“Care to explain just why you’re hiding in your brand new shoe closet pretending to still be putting your shoes away when we both know that you were finished almost an hour ago,” Jon sighed, pulling Kaylee up to her feet and away from a pair of her collector items and into his chest, “And it’s no use in trying to move a few shoes around, Red, you have them just the way you want them. Now, come on talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Jon,” she answered, not looking at him as she picked at the non-existent lint on his wife beater, “I’m just feeling a little-“ Kaylee waved her hand in a motion that Jon exactly what and how she was feeling.

“It is because of that Brodie guy,” he asked her, leaning back against one of the empty walls that would soon be filled with fan mail and fan art that the both of them had collected over the years that was still in the many boxes out in their bedroom, “Is it because you still-“

“No,” she answer quickly looking at Jon with wide eyes, “That childhood crush was gone the moment that, that I, uh I, uh-“

“Slept with him,” Jon finished for her, despite how painful it was for him to say, “Did he, Red, did he-“

“No,” Kaylee answered again, “Look, you obviously have questions-“

“Damn straight I do, Red,” Jon spluttered, looking at her with a slight frown, “I don’t even feel like you’ve told me everything when it comes to this Brodie guy and I thought we told each other everything. I know that he’s your uncle’s son from his first marriage and that you slept with him that night that I told you, you needed to get under someone else to get over Crosby-“

“He wasn’t the somebody else that I wanted to get under,” the red head told him, looking at him through her eyelashes now, “But, you deserved to be more than just some rebound for me. What do you want to know, Jon, I’m, I’m an open book.”

“What exactly happened between the two of you, Red,” Jon answered, keeping his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, “There’s a lot more history between the two of you than just a measly one night stand a couple of years ago.”

“I just started on the main roster in 2010 when he came to stay with my aunt and uncle for a few months, he’d been to a few of the shows and I always had a bit of a crush on him,” she started to explain, looking at Jon head on, “And, well, we went out drinking with my other cousins to celebrate my first title shot. My cousins went home early and Brodie and I kept drinking; one thing led to another and we-“

“Wait,” Jon interrupted, “You told me that you only ever slept with two guys besides me, so he was the one that-“

“Yeah, not my finest of moments considering I was particularly shit faced that night, but at least I remember what happened and I’m not going to go into any further details about that night-“

“Please, don’t.”

“Anyways, the next morning when we woke up in my apartment, we agreed that it would never happen again, but-“

“But, it did,” Jon finished for her again.

“Yeah, for the next six months after that night whenever I was in town, actually every time that I was in town,” she continued, “We would get together and after that six months, he went back to Bermuda and I went back to my life; that was at least until he came back into town about a year later. We picked up right where we left off. I’m telling you, it was never anything serious, Jon, it, it was just the empty act of sleeping together.”

“You’re sure?”

“Completely, lust that was all I ever felt for Brodie Schmitt,” she answered, “Most of my family doesn’t even know about it because we agreed that it just going to be a friends with benefits sort of thing.”

“What about Luke,” Jon asked, “He sounded like he knew.”

“He does,” Kaylee answered, “You already know this, Jon, but Luke and I, we’re not just sibling, we’ve been allies for so long when it comes to my Dad’s family that whenever something that they can use against us happens, we tell each other almost immediately, so when I slept with Brodie, no matter how uncomfortable the conversation was, I told him.”

“Did you think that I was something that your family could use against you,” Jon asked, looking at her seriously, as she looked up at him to try gauge what he was feeling about what he had just heard.

“For a time,” she answered honestly, “My Dad’s family has a habit of using almost everything against a person and the fact that you broke up with Renee on the same night that we met-“

“There was a reason for that though,” he argued, clutching Kaylee close to his body once more afraid that she might run away, “Things just weren’t working out anymore and she just wasn’t the same person that I had loved and after listening to the way that she spoke to you, it just, I couldn’t deal with it anymore.”

“And I know all of that,” Kaylee agreed, her eyes looking towards the door for a moment before she looked back at him, “But, the fact that you broke up with her on the same night, Jon, they would have seen it as me breaking up a relationship, being a home wrecker.”

“You could never be a home wrecker, Red,” Jon chuckled, “You got to much heart in you to do something like that.”

“Yeah, well, my family is certifiably-“

“Crazy,” he finished for her with a laugh, “You know, I never really believed you about how crazy they all were until I met them. I never thought that somebody could do that to their own family. I mean with a family like yours, who needs a family like mine? I, at least, actively hate my family to their faces, you-you have this sick act of playing nice.”

“Well, as long as I’m with you, it’s worth it,” she chuckled, “Aren’t you thankful that, that pregnancy test was negative, I don’t think I’m quite ready to introduce a baby to this kind of craziness…”

“Maybe in a few more years,” he sighed, his hand resting against her abdomen, “I love you, Red, forever and for always.”

“Love you too, Jonny, always and forever,” she whispered in return as she reached up to place a kiss on his lips. Just as her lips connected with his, Jon sighed. He couldn’t wait until everyone was gone and out of their new house. Joe, Colby and Claudio were staying at a nearby hotel, which meant that their first night in their new home could be used to enjoy some more pleasurable activities.

“Aww, well, aren’t the two of you adorable,” the blonde best friend of the red head in Jon’s arms cooed as she came to lean against their closet door, “I could just cough up a hairball if Salem already hadn’t done so, don’t worry, Luke already cleaned it up since it was on your kitchen floor.”

“What do you want, Jenn,” Jon chuckled as Kaylee groaned quietly into his neck.

“I was sent to find you by your mother,” Jenn chuckled, “The Rogers guy is here to set up your phone, internet, security system and cable.”

“Alright, we’ll be down in a second,” Kaylee sighed, running a hand through her hair, “What do you say Jon, do you want to finish moving into our new house?”

“I’d love to,” Jon joked, “The sooner we’re finished, the sooner everyone can leave.”

* * *

 

The moment that their front door shut behind the last of their involuntary volunteers, Kaylee fell back onto the couch next to Jon with a sigh. They weren’t completely finished moving in; several of the cupboards in the kitchen were still empty, most of their clothes still needed to be unpacked, their large DVD collection was somewhere in the many boxes that were now sitting in the basement that would soon become their home gym and office, but as for right now, there wasn’t much that they could do.

Wrapping Kaylee up in his arms, Jon sighed contently as they looked around their new living room. He didn’t know for how long they would live there or if this place would even see more than just a few years, but for once in a very long time he felt like he was in fact home. It wasn’t just some place that he just lived in for now between the long work trips on the road or some place that he would lay his head to get some rest, no, no, he was home.

“Do you think we’ll be happy here, Jon,” Kaylee asked, as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

“Yeah,” he answered, a smile spreading across his face as he felt for the ring box in his pocket, “I think we will be very happy here, look, Red, I-“ Just as he was about to pull the box out from his pocket, the phone began to ring. Groaning slightly, Kaylee got up from her seat, thinking that maybe it was one of their many volunteers forgot something.

“You can do this,” Jon whispered to himself, “You’re in your new home that you bought and own with the love of your-“

“Jon,” Kaylee called from the kitchen, “Um, it’s Lance on the phone, he, uh, he said he wants to talk to you.” Grabbing the phone out of her hand with a speed that almost surprised him, Jon help the phone up to his ear and waited for the private investigator to speak.

“So, did you, uh, did you find her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did Lance find her? And damn, Jon just can’t seem to get the proposal out, the world just keeps getting in the way. No fear, it will happen at some point in the next seven chapters. Which team is correct; Team Anniversary, Team Birthday or Team This Year? There’s still time to get your guesses in.  
> Congratulations to our new Intercontinental Champion, Dean Ambrose as well as the new World Wrestling Entertainment World Heavyweight Champion (that is such a mouthful), Roman Reigns! And a get well soon to Seth Rollins (missed doing that a few chapters ago).  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	51. Fireworks

Fireworks  
(Canada Day Weekend Part 2)

**July 1** st, 2017  
Jon & Kaylee’s Home  
Etobicoke, ON

* * *

 

Kaylee watched in silence as Jon hung up the phone and placed it back down on the counter after he finished speaking with the private investigator. She had no clue what had been said on the other end of the phone, but by the way that her boyfriend was acting, she was sure that it wasn’t good. Frowning, she thought back to the day that she had given him the number to her mother’s former boss. She thought that she had been doing Jon a favour and if this tiniest of favours would bring him an avalanche of heart ache, Kaylee was never going to be able to forgive herself.

“What,” Kaylee started, looking at Jon with wide eyes as he pressed the palms of his hands to the marble counter top, “What did he say, Jon?”

“Uh, he, uh, he hasn’t found her yet, but, uh,” Jon stuttered trying to wrap his mind around on just how close this Lance guy was to finding his baby cousin, “He, uh, he thinks that he’s on the right track. Apparently, Lance has tracked her down to, uh, to a city in Florida, he didn’t tell me which one, but, uh, he says that she’s, uh, she’s in Florida somewhere, thinks that maybe after she found out I worked for WWE that I was still living in the sunshine state somewhere. He thinks she’s trying to find me too.”

“How, uh, how does that-“

“Make me feel, Red,” Jon finished for her, a slight smile spreading across his face, his dimples evident on his face, “Good, I mean, we’re getting closer, I, I can feel how close we’re getting. Lance is gonna find her and I’ll finally be able to know if she turned out okay. I didn’t want her to end up like me or the rest of our crazy, fucked up family.”

“We all have our demons, Jon. If she comes with a set of demons, we’ll help her,” Kaylee admonished, “Both of our families are crazy and fucked up, in entirely different ways, but still crazy and fucked up all the same and we turned out okay, right?.”

“Speak for yourself, Red,” Jon joked, a slight hint of humour in his voice as he brought her body close to his own, “You didn’t drown whatever it was that you were feeling in alcohol, drugs and meaningless sex.”

“No, you’re right, I didn’t,” she agreed, leaning her head against his shoulder, “But, I did drown it in food and an insane need to be perfect-“

“What about the shoes?”

“You leave my precious shoes out of this,” she playfully snapped, her eyes flicking up to his meet his in an anger-less glare as Salem began to wind himself around their entwined legs, “Salem, tell Daddy to stop being mean to Mommy…” Salem just looked up at his owner before looking up at Jon, who just looked down at him. Never once in his life did Jon ever think that he would become the pseudo father to a feline, but when Red had walked into his life bringing her spoiled rotten pet with her, he couldn’t help that he had come to love the feline just as much as he did his owner.

“You tell Mommy that she had more than ten, that’s right I said it, more than ten fucking boxes full of her shoes and they were big ass boxes,” he responded, chuckling as he watched Salem walk out of the kitchen and up the staircase to look around his new habitat, “I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again, he has a lot of personality for a cat.

“Yeah, well, growing up in the Smythe house, you needed it just to be heard,” Kaylee chuckled leaning back into Jon’s embrace before yawning, “Now remind me again, who’s all coming tomorrow for the Canada Day barbeque that you volunteered us to host…” Jon chuckled, pressing his nose into her hair.

“Had to volunteer to host the barbeque, the masses wanted food as payment for helping us move in and pizza and a couple cans of beer or soda just wasn’t going to cut it,” Jon explained, “And, uh, your parents, your brother and his band, Jenn and the guys, Saraya, Colby, Jessie, Joe, his family, Claudio, Phil and April.”

“Looks like I’ll be getting up early tomorrow,” Kaylee complained as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Jon’s neck, “Even though we have food in the house, I don’t think we have enough food to feed that many people or enough alcohol or other beverages to keep them satisfied either.”

“Well, if you have to get up early,’ Jon started before he paused to throw Kaylee over his shoulder to carry her up the stairs towards their new bedroom, “Looks like we better be getting to bed. I want to christen our new house before it gets too late.”

“Jon,” Kaylee shrieked, a slight smile spreading across her face.

* * *

 

“You know, I don’t think I ever saw my sister look happier,” Luke observed as he watched Kaylee playfully chase Joelle around the yard, “Which begs the question; why haven’t you made her even happier by getting down on one knee and proposed to her yet?” Jon just looked at Luke out of the corner of his eye as he bounced little LJ on his knee. It wasn’t the first time that his girlfriend’s blonde, pain in the ass little brother decided to ask him that question while in the company of the others and Jon was sure that it wasn’t going to be the last either.

“You’re ignoring me again, aren’t you,” Luke asked, looking at Jon with a bemused expression, “’Cause man, I lived with my sister I know how to deal with the silent treatment.” Jon continued to ignore him in favour of making funny faces at LJ, who decided that in his almost two year old mind, his uncle Jon was one of the funniest men he had the pleasure of knowing.

“Oh, I get the picture,” Luke continued with a slight huff, “I know when I’m not wanted.” Jon chuckled to himself as he watched the guitarist get up and walk over to where his best friend was talking with a few of the other wrestlers that were in attendance. Just as Luke vacated his seat though, it was taken by Colby who was holding his daughter, who had been dressed up in a red and white dress by her godmother to celebrate the fact that Canada was officially 150 years old.

“So, I couldn’t help, but over hear the fact that Luke was-“

“Being his usual self,” Jon offered with an amused look on his face as his goddaughter tried to pull the Canadian flag bows out of her hair, but since Kaylee and Saraya had put them in, she was having a difficult time doing so.

“Well, yeah, but he also said that you hadn’t proposed to the lovely lady of the house yet,” Colby finished, despite the fact that many of the guests could and most probably would over hear him, “I thought the plan was to do it last night after everybody left; spend the first night in your first place together engaged and all that…”

“That was the plan,” Jon answered, a slight frown appearing on his face, “I was all set to do it too. I had the ring in my pocket and we were lying on the couch and we were-“

“Little ears,” Colby reminded his friend, “Little ears and also, I really don’t want to know what the two of you were doing.”

“We weren’t doing anything, smart a-butt,” Jon responded, trying to keep the swearing to the minimum in front of the small children, “We were just talking about the house and everything and well, I had reached into my pocket and I was going to launch into this speech I had prepared-“

“You had prepared a speech?”

“Can I hit you now or later,” Jon responded with a roll of his eyes, “Anyways, I was going to start this whole speech that I had prepared and just come out and ask her at the end of it, but the phone rang.”

“The phone rang,” Colby repeated, looking at his friend skeptically, “The phone rang and when has that ever stopped you? I mean, come on, you would sooner let it go to voicemail and just continue on with your night than let a phone interrupt whatever it was that you were doing.”

“I already told you that we weren’t doing anything,” Jon groaned out, looking at his friend with an annoyed expression, “And I was about to tell her to just let it go to voicemail, but she was already up and going to answer it, I tried to give myself a bit of pep talk, but moment ruined. Not to mention, it was the private investigator we hired on the phone and well, let’s just say I had other ideas on my mind after that.”

“Too much information,” Colby complained with a groan, covering his daughter’s ears as she still tried to get the bows out of her hair, “What did the private investigator have to say?”

“Most of the usual, ‘I still haven’t found her, but I’m not giving up’ bullshit that he usually gives me when he calls to give me little updates, but, uh,” Jon paused, running a hand through his hair, “But, uh, he did give me a little bit of good news.”

“Oh yeah,” Joe asked, hearing the tail end of their conversation as he came to collect his son for a nap, “What good news did he give you?”

“She’s, uh, Angel’s uh, in Florida,” Jon chuckled a smile spreading across his face as he thought about the conversation he and Kaylee had last night after he had gotten off the phone with Lance, “I don’t know where in Florida, but in Florida. He thinks she’s lookin’ for me too. Red thinks it’s a good sign.”

“It is a good sign,” the woman in question said as she came to stand behind him, “We’re getting close, Jon, you just worry about the here and the now.”

“I know, Red, I know,” he chuckled, his dimples returning to his face, “I got enough to worry about with the Shield splitting up again, it was good while it lasted wasn’t it, boys?” Both Colby and Joe chuckled at the question. It had been decided back at Money in the Bank, when they had lost their second attempt at beating the Uso’s for tag team gold that the Shield had, had its second run and it was time that the Shield have a proper three way feud.

“Yeah, it was,” Joe chuckled, sipping at the beer that Kaylee had offered him, “It’ll be even better once one of us takes that belt of your hands.” Both Kaylee and Jon laughed as they thought about the fact that as of today, Jon had been champion for a record 454 days, have successfully surpassed Punk’s record back on the eleventh of June. The red head couldn’t be prouder of the fact that Jon was now the longest reigning WWE Champion of the modern era.

“Hey, if I lose it, I lose it,” Jon shrugged, sipping at the beer that had been in Kaylee’s hand, “I’ve done what I’ve set out to do. Get this, Red, I now hold the record for the longest reigning champion for the both the United States Championship, if you don’t count Lex Luger’s run in WCW and I know you don’t, and as the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. I’m bonafide future Hall of Famer.” Shaking her head, Kaylee laughed.

“I’m so proud of you, Jonny,” she whispered down in his ear as she pressed a kiss to the spot just below it.

“Thanks Red,” he whispered back to her, “That means a lot coming from you.”

“Okay, enough with the kissing,” Colby complained, “Little ears and innocent eyes are in the vicinity, please keep the bedroom eyes for in the bedroom.” Both Jon and Kaylee bit their lips as they looked at the chairs that both Colby and Joe were sitting in. Sure, they had once dawned Kaylee’s apartment balcony, but that didn’t mean the couple didn’t put them to good use.

“If you think bedroom eyes are only for the bedroom, then man, you might want to watch where you sit next time,” Jon chuckled, causing Colby to get a disgusted look on his face as he practically bolted out of that chair and looked at the couple in disgust as Joe laughed.

“What are you laughing at,” Kaylee asked, turning to look at Joe with an amused smile, “You think that was the only chair we used.” With the same agility Colby had just used, Joe jumped from his chair.”

“I hate the both of you so much right now.”

* * *

 

As the dark sky was filled with different bursts of colour, Jon couldn’t help, but look at the woman who was wrapped up in his arms watching the fireworks display that her father and brother had put together with what he could only describe as a childlike joy. The bursts of colour filling her beautiful brown eyes the same way they did the sky and he couldn’t the way he pulled her closer to his chest.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered in her ear, causing a slight blush to rise up her neck and onto her cheeks, “And I hope that one day, our daughter, if we have one, I hope she has your beauty. I know it’ll get me in all kinds of trouble if she does look like you, but I really do mean it when I say that I want her to have your beauty.”

“Part of you wanted the test to be positive, didn’t it,” Kaylee whispered, leaning into his tight embrace as the fireworks continued to fly above them. Jon shrugged and wrapped his arms as tight as they could get around her waist. A sense of pride coming over him, knowing that out of all the sweaters that she could have chosen out of her own collection to wear when the temperature slowly began to drop, she had decided to wear one of his instead. He knew what she was doing too; because he knew that she knew what her wearing his clothes did to him.

“Part of me did,” he whispered in response, as he watched Todd and Luke start to set up the second wave of fireworks, “When I saw that pregnancy test, I-I was excited, you know. I mean, we could have made something that was a part of me and a part of you. Sure, you know we have this house now, that’s something that you and I can share and we can make this a home for the both us, but-“

“You saw that little girl with the long brown hair and the big brown eyes,” Kaylee chuckled as she turned to look up at him at the same time that she ran a hand through her flowing, long red hair, “Just like when I first thought that it might have been a possibility, I saw that little blonde boy with the same tousled hair and blue eyes his daddy has and would act just like you in every way possible.” Jon chuckled as he looked back at the house that was being bathed in the same darkness they were. He could almost imagine two little kids running around the yard as Kaylee and he sat on the porch just watching, biding their time until someone was actually in any risk of danger.

“Part of you was glad just like I was though,” Kaylee continued as another round of fireworks went off above them once more.

“You have no idea, Red,” Jon chuckled, running his hand gently on the small of her back, “I’m still figuring out how to be a good boyfriend-“

“You’re a great boyfriend,” Kaylee argued, looking up at him with the same smile she had the night they had met, “You have never once forgotten my birthday or an anniversary or Valentine’s Day, you support me in everything that I do and you feed my shoe addiction-“

“I thought that was the boyfriend out of your parents’ worst nightmare,” he asked, a hint of humour in his voice once more, “That’s what you said when I took you shoe shopping on your birthday.”

“It is,” Kaylee joked, the smile still on her face, “But, come on, Jon, you know me, if a boyfriend can feed my shoe addiction he’s already in my good books.”

“Oh, that’s good to know,” Jon chuckled, bringing his other hand to the small of Kaylee’s back as she placed her arms around his neck, “So, you just want me to feed your shoe addiction, huh?” The moment that the words left his mouth, he began tickling causing Kaylee to squeal at the top of her lungs and start squirming to get away from him.

“No, no, no,” she squeaked, “No, I love you Jon, forever and for always.”

“Love you too, Red,” he chuckled, still tickling her sides, “Always and forever, but you’re going to have to try harder than that.” Once again Jon dug his hand into his pockets as Kaylee caught her breath. This was the moment if he ever saw one. He was finally going to ask her marry him; he was going to get down on one knee and just let the words start flying, hopefully getting the point across before anyone could manage to interrupt them.

“Red,” Jon started, his hand still in his pocket, “I, uh, I want to ask you something.”

“Yeah, Jon,” Kaylee answered, looking up at him with bright eyes.

“Well, I, uh-“

“Kaylee, Kaylee, Kaylee,” an excited Joelle came up to her running s fast as he feet could carry her, “Can we start lighting the sparklers? Can we? Can we?” Looking from Jon to the bouncing ball of joy beside her, Kaylee smiled and nodded.

“Just let me finish talking to Jon and then we can, okay,” Kaylee explained, before turning back to Jon, “You had something to ask me?”

“It can wait, Red,” Jon chuckled, “Uh, let’s get those sparklers started.”

_“So, what I’m getting from this entire story is that Kaylee has to be the one to propose,” Colby teased, watching as the future version of Jon lifted Joelle onto his shoulders as they made their way to the garage to find the sparklers Kaylee had bought. Jon looked at his children wide eyed, hoping for some kind of confirmation that, that scenario wasn’t true._

_“No, no,” Xander answered biting his lip as he tried to keep himself from laughing at his father’s reaction, “Dad’s the one who proposes, but you know a couple of things get in the way before he actually can, it’s mostly people interrupting, but eventually it will happen.”_

_“Eventually,” Jon groaned, his head falling into his hands, “Eventually? This embarrassing enough having to watch all of these failed attempts; am I going to have wait another year before I actually do propose?”_

_“If that’s the case, can’t we just skip to the proposal,” Joe offered at the two time travellers in front of them. Noelle and Xander shared a look between them before shaking their heads in unison._

_“It happens this year,” Noelle explained, “Don’t worry, we, uh, we just have a couple more pay-per-views to get through first. Plus, Uncle Claudio is a lot of help in the next couple of moments.”_

_“Me,” Claudio asked, “I help him.”_

_“Yeah,” the blonde chuckled, “You had to earn your way into the wedding party somehow.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s another chapter for you to enjoy and I don’t know if this will be the last one of 2015, but it’ll definitely be the last one before Christmas. I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, and if you don’t celebrate Christmas, I hope you have a very Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year all the same. You have all made writing this story so much fun and I can’t wait to continue doing so in the New Year.  
> Jon just can’t seem to get through a proposal opportunity without someone interrupting, what help do you think Claudio will offer in the next couple of chapters? And yes, the Shield does have to split up, but don’t worry, our boys will get the proper feud we all wanted to happen the first time.   
> Don’t forget to let me know what you think.  
> xo


	52. Ambrose's Battleground

Ambrose’s Battleground

**July 23** rd, 2017  
Amway Center  
Battleground WWE Pay-Per-View  
Orlando, FL

**\----**

_“So, what I’m getting from this entire story is that Kaylee has to be the one to propose,” Colby teased, watching as the future version of Jon lifted Joelle onto his shoulders as they made their way to the garage to find the sparklers Kaylee had bought. Jon looked at his children wide eyed, hoping for some kind of confirmation that, that scenario wasn’t true._

_“No, no,” Xander answered biting his lip as he tried to keep himself from laughing at his father’s reaction, “Dad’s the one who proposes, but you know a couple of things get in the way before he actually can, it’s mostly people interrupting, but eventually it will happen.”_

_“Eventually,” Jon groaned, his head falling into his hands, “Eventually? This embarrassing enough having to watch all of these failed attempts; am I going to have wait another year before I actually do propose?”_

_“If that’s the case, can’t we just skip to the proposal,” Joe offered at the two time travellers in front of them. Noelle and Xander shared a look between them before shaking their heads in unison._

_“It happens this year,” Noelle explained, “Don’t worry, we, uh, we just have a couple more pay-per-views to get through first. Plus, Uncle Claudio is a lot of help in the next couple of moments.”_

_“Me,” Claudio asked, “I help him.”_

_“Yeah,” the blonde chuckled, “You had to earn your way into the wedding party somehow.”_

_“What,” Claudio asked, looking at Noelle curiously, “What do you mean, I had to earn my way into the wedding party? How does one earn their way into the wedding party exactly? I thought you were just asked to be a part of it.”_

_“Well, yeah, you are,” Noelle chuckled, “But, you know you had Uncle Joe who helped Dad pick out the ring, while Uncle Colby, you know tried and well, you, you’ll see what you do.”_

“Oh, it’s you,” Saraya groaned the moment that she saw Kaylee step out of the car, a brand new pair of shoes on her feet, “What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, Crumpet,” the red head drawled, crossing her arms over her chest as her freshly dyed, cut and styled hair fell into her eyes, “Oh how I have missed you so.” The raven haired Diva tried to keep the smile off of her face, she really, really did, but she just couldn’t help it. She was supposed to hate the woman in front of her, at least for tonight anyways. Their boyfriends were going to go head to head in steel cage match for the title after three weeks of cheap shots taken by both parties.

“I told you,” Colby chuckled, coming up behind Saraya to wrap his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head, “I told you, Jon that our animosity was going to affect their friendship. Our only saving grace and I do mean our only saving grace is that Kaylee still can’t-“

“Wrestle, Colby, thanks for the reminder,” Kaylee snapped, not really meaning to, but she couldn’t help the fact that it had come out the way it had, “Yeah, still have a little over half of another year before I’m actually allowed to get back to wo-“

“Breathe, Red, breathe,” Jon chuckled as he stepped out of the car and placed a gentle hand on the small of her back trying to calm her down, “He didn’t mean it the way you heard him mean it.” Kaylee bit her lip and nodded. From the moment that Colby had spoken she knew that he hadn’t meant it in that way, but she’d been having a rough week. Her ring rust was evident when she had stepped into the one of the many practice rings at Sully’s Gym with one of the trainers and she hated how much she had looked like a complete rookie during their first lesson. As if that wasn’t bad enough in her eyes, the entire ordeal had gotten worst within a matter of moments of her getting back into the groove of things.

“I’m sorry, Colby, I, uh, I didn’t mean to take out what I’m feeling on you,” Kaylee sighed, looking at Colby with a slight frown on her face, “I, uh, I’ve just been having one of those weeks, you know, which is still no excuse, so I am-“

“It’s okay, Shoezilla,” Colby chuckled, using the nickname he had coined for the red head upon finding out she had close to four hundred pair of shoes in her closest, probably even more now, “Your injury is obviously something that’s bothering you and I-“

“Hey Red, why don’t you and Crumpet go and find the Bellas or April, Galina might even be around her somewhere and get something to eat,” Jon interrupted before Colby could go any further, “Colby and I still need to go over a few things for the match and I-“

“And I can’t wait for the day you grow tired of your sick little game,” Kaylee chuckled, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on her boyfriend’s lips, “I had hoped the novelty will have worn off by now, but-“

“But, as long as you keep squirming over my matches, I’ll keep keeping you in dark, Red,” Jon joked, watching as the women walked down the hall, leaving him and Colby standing there with an abundance of suitcases surrounding them.

“What the hell was that,” Colby asked, looking at Jon with a little bit of curiosity, “I bring up the fact that she’s still not cleared to back to work, to officially wrestle once more and-what did you do?”

“Nothing,” Jon assured him, “And thank you for having so much faith in my relationship skills, I mean, I wasn’t the one that had cheated on his girlfriend with a-“

“Okay, okay, I’m not one to talk,” Colby relented, glaring at his friend slightly as the two of them made their way towards the locker room, their suitcases rolling behind them, “But, I mean, you had to have done something for her to be acting like, wait, could it, is it her time of, you know, her, uh-“

“No,” Jon answered with a scoff, “And don’t you dare say that to her face or there’s no way I’ll be able to stop her from punching you, but, uh, she wouldn’t really want me to say anything. She wants to pretend that the accident isn’t affecting her as much as it actually is, but-“

“What happened,” Colby asked, the concern he felt not only for his friend’s girlfriend, but a woman that he thought of as a friend as well, “Is she okay? Will she ever be allowed-“

“She had a bit of a meltdown,” Jon explained, pinching the bridge of her nose, “She, uh, she was in the ring with one of the trainers-“

“How was she?”

“She’s rusty,” Jon answered honestly, “She knows it too and it’s driving her crazy, but, uh, she and the trainer were going for this spot from the ring post-“

“Is that safe,” Colby asked, looking at his friend worriedly, “She’s still not cleared for-“

“She’s cleared to start working in the ring to get back into the groove of things,” Jon corrected, as he banged the door to the locker room open with his shoulder, “And to apparently, according to them, get her back into shape, but I am telling you, brother, there is nothing wrong with my girl’s shape. She is-“

“Do we need to have the discussion about boundaries again,” Colby interrupted before the company’s champion could go into any further information about how his soon to be fiancée’s body looked, “Because it’s bad enough that I know that you girlfriend has a birth mark on the inside of her thigh and a faint chicken pox scar underneath her left breast, I don’t need to know any more.”

“Just be glad that I didn’t tell you about the sound she makes that drives me crazy when she-“

“Dude, boundaries,” Colby groaned, his hands flying to cover his ears, “if not for me then for her. I don’t think Kaylee wants me to know half of what I do, so please for her sake…”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Jon relented with a laugh, “Now, you and I need to go find Joe and Claudio-“

“Why,” Colby asked, looking at the man beside him curiously once more, “You told Kaylee that we were going to go over the-oh, you need ideas for how you’re to propose, don’t you?” Jon looked at Colby with a slight scowl on his face.

“I have been carrying this ring around for close to five-six months and it is burning a goddamn hole in my fucking pocket,” Jon complained, running his hands wildly through his hair, “We went out for drinks two nights ago and I’m serious, five, five guys including our bartender hit on her right in front of me-“

“Right in front of you,” Colby repeated incredulously, “Oh, that must have pissed you off.”

“Not as much as it pissed her off and I was pretty pissed off,” Jon chuckled, despite the frustration that was evident on his face, “She was about to kick the last guy that hit on her in the family jewels when I suggested that we just go home to enjoy the jets on our new bathtub with some more pleasurable-“

“Boundaries,” Colby reminded him before Jon got any further into his explanation.

“Right, well, like I was saying,” Jon continued, “This ring is burning a hole in my pocket and this isn’t going any further than it is right now. I, uh, I want to propose before _Sun, Sand & Slams_, it’s going to be a year since the accident and I want to give her something to smile about.”

\----

“Okay, so what exactly is the problem,” Joe asked, looking at the frustrated man across from him, “I thought you already had a plan on how you were going to propose.” Jon groaned and quickly shot a dark look at Colby, who just bit his lip response trying to keep himself from laughing.

“I did,” Jon answered with another groan, “If I had found the right ring in time, I was going to propose on Valentine’s Day when we had been in Barbados. We were going to take a walk on the beach just as the sun was setting and I was just going to get down on one knee and then have some sort of private dinner, but, you know, Casanova over here just had me so turned around with the process of actually finding a ring, that wasn’t even a possibility.”

“Yeah, but you also said that you had another plan,” Joe tried once more, “When you and I went shopping in Lafayette, you said that you had a plan when I told you that we would go over it.”

“That was Wrestle Mania, but Saray decided to get Red drunk on Cranberry cocktails that were practically just straight vodka with a cranberry flavouring, so that plan was shot to hell too.” Jon complained, running his rough hands through his hair, “Every plan that I have come up with over the past few months has failed and it doesn’t help that the girls keeping bringing it up to her. She’s getting suspicious and it’s already bad enough that I’m actually muttering about it in your sleep.”

“Why don’t you just stick the ring on her finger while she’s sleeping and be done with it,” Colby suggested, “If you keep muttering about it in your sleep, use that to your advantage. If she wakes up to your muttering, she’ll see the ring-“

“She doesn’t wake up to the muttering, I do,” Jon groaned in frustration, “Ever since I found out about Paquette recording me saying it, I’ve become a light sleeper-“

“How the fuck did she get that recorder in your hotel room anyway,” Colby asked, looking a little perturbed by those events.

“No idea, the execs at the Harbour are looking into it, but Red thinks that one of the girls that Paquette is still friends with at the company managed it for her, but that’s not what I came to talk about,” Jon groaned, trying hard not to think about else Paquette could have on that recording which she had thankfully handed over to Paul Levesque, “I came to get ideas on how I should propose to my girlfriend.”

“just take her out for dinner, man,” Joe suggested, “Get the restaurant to put the ring in a slice of cake or something and have them bring it out and-“

“She’ll choke on it,” Jon interrupted, “Or break a tooth, most likely the latter and then, as happy as she’d be about us taking our relationship to the next level, I’ll have to hear about how she now has a broken tooth and no time to find a dentist to repair it. No, no food proposals-“

“Stick it in her drink,” Colby suggested, “If you don’t want to stick it in her dessert, stick it in her drink. Suggest the two of you have a glass of champagne or something and-“

“Isn’t that how you proposed to Leighla,” Claudio interrupted, looking at the other man doubtfully, “I highly doubt Mox wants to propose to the woman he loves the same way you did to a woman that you inevitably ended up cheating on with a woman that his red head and you now hate.”

“She doesn’t know how I proposed to Schultz,” Colby insisted, “We didn’t even know her then.”

“No, Claud is right,” Jon agreed with a shake of his head, “Even if everything went to plan and she found out that it was the same kind of proposal, she wouldn’t be mad, she’d just think that we were jinxed. She believes in that kind of stuff.”

“Of course, she would,” Colby complained, his own frustration growing, “She was in a group called Karma and she believes in jinxes. Have I ever mentioned how difficult your girlfriend is?”

“She’s only difficult to you,” Jon chuckled, thinking fondly of the red head who was sitting in catering with Brie, Natalie and Saraya according to the text she had sent him, “I wouldn’t have her any other way. Now, come on I need ideas on how to propose to Red.”

“We just gave you two,” Colby argued, looking at the champion in exasperation, “You shot down both of them. What more do you want from us?”

“Good ideas,” Jon shot back, “Give me something that I can-“

“Don’t put so much pressure on yourself,” Claudio interrupted sensing an argument was about to erupt between the two friends, “Just, uh, just let to happen when it happens.”

“But,” Jon started, “I want to propose before _Sun, Sand &­_­-“

“I get that, but your biggest problem is that you’re over thinking this whole thing,” Claudio offered, looking at his friend earnestly. Joe nodded at the man in agreement before turning to look at Jon.

“He’s right, you know,” Joe agreed, “You said it yourself, Kaylee likes simple. She doesn’t like things over the top. For someone who makes a living in the world of Sports Entertainment, she sure as hell doesn’t like being the center of attention-“

“Yeah,” Jon nodded, seeing where his friends were going, “But, I’ve tried simple. I can’t tell you how many times or how close I have gotten to finally asking and something always interrupts us. Like just yesterday, we were in our hotel room and we had just finished having-“

“Boundaries,” Colby shouted for the umpteenth time that day.

“Anyways, I was going to pull the ring out of my pant pocket, but the goddamn phone starts ringing ‘cause the execs at the Harbour want to keep her up to date with the investigation,” Jon continued, despite the interruption.

“Then, you know what,” Claudio supplied, “Go for a walk, just go for a goddamn walk when you have a few hours to yourself and leave the phones behind. Take her to a spot you both like and just-“

“I know just the spot,” Jon chuckled, his eyes gleaming as the mere thought of what Claudio was suggesting started to formulate in his mind, “Thanks Claudio, I think I think what going to do now.”

\----

 

Kaylee winced as she watched Colby send Jon flying into the cage wall, sending him crashing in between the ropes and the cage. She knew that there was no way in the hell that Jon wouldn't be walking away from tonight's match without an injury with the way him and Colby were going.

"You hate when he does things like this," Saraya chuckled, as the two of them watched their boyfriends begin to fight back and forth in the small place between the wall of the cage and the ropes, "Don't you?"

"Kind of," Kaylee answered, wincing as she watched Colby rake her boyfriend's face against the cage, "Like I would never ask him to stop doing this kind of stuff because he thrives in these matches-"

"He almost did though," Saraya interrupted.

_**"And now Rollins and Ambrose are at the top of the cage, exchanging blows," Cole announced as the world watched as the two former friends turned enemies once more went back and forth, "Left and right, then left and right. Ambrose pushes Rollins back into the cage, but Rollins holds on as Ambrose throws his leg over the side and begins to climb down."** _

_**"Ambrose wins," JBL shouted, "Ambrose wins, the fairytale continues, but what-where did that hot head come from." The moment Ambrose's feet hit the ground, he was lifted off of his feet once more as Reigns came out of nowhere and speared him into the barricade before turning around to Rollins, who had climbed down as well and speared him into the steel stairs.** _

_**"Roman Reigns is making his intentions known," Cole announced, "He will not be forgotten and he wants to be the one to take that championship away from the man he thought of as a brother."** _

"What do you mean he almost did," Kaylee asked, as she watched the end of the pay-per-view, "He had a TLC match in December, I remember 'cause I had an anxiety attack because of it."

"They wanted him to have an Inferno match with Sami at Night of Champion's," Saraya explained with a bite of her lip, "It was going to be the last match in the Ambrose-Crowe feud, but your accident had happened and it was like he was scared to have a match with an even higher risk of injury. He just couldn't bring himself to go through with it after seeing what had happened with you." Kaylee frowned as she thought back to those days, but before she could say anything, Joe walked in and signalled for her to follow him.

"What's wrong," Kaylee asked, grabbing her bag as quickly as she could, "Is he okay?"

"He's okay," Joe assured her with a small smile, "When Colby threw him into the cage, he got a large gash on the back of his head, they want to put a couple of staple into his head, but he-"

"Wants me there," Kaylee finished for the large Samoan, "He's singing, isn't he?"

"You know him so well..."

_"You two make me sick," Colby chuckled as he watched Kaylee walk into the doctor's quarters with Joe behind her. The moment Jon's future self saw her in the mirror above the sink they had him standing in front of, he reached his hand out for her to hold, "Do they always do that?"_

_"Pretty much," Xander answered with a chuckle of his own, "When you'd get hurt, you wanted Mom there, you were always calm when it came to injuries, but Mom sort of just offered-"_

_"A different kind of peace," Noelle offered for her brother._

_"Yeah," Xander agreed, "And you did the same for Mom, but I think that when she got injured you being there just gave you peace instead, now come on, things are-"_

_"About to get hot in Brooklyn," Noelle chuckled, nudging her brother with her elbow. Xander just shook his head and rolled his the eyes that were so much like his father's in some aspects._

_"What she said."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter for you all to enjoy. Consider it a late Christmas present if you want, but I know for sure that this’ll be the last chapter for 2015. Hope you all had a great Christmas or Holiday all the same.  
> We’re getting closer and closer to the proposal (sometime in the next five chapters, I assure you). Do you think Jon’s new plan for the proposal is going to work or is he going to have come up with a plan-does anybody know what letter Jon is on? And just when do you think Jon is going to lose that championship?   
> Don’t forget to let me know you think. And have a Happy New Year!  
> xo


	53. A Champion's Summer (Summer Slam Weekend Part 1)

A Champion’s Summer  
(Summer Slam Weekend Part 1)

**August 19** th to 20th, 2017(3282)  
Barclays Centre  
Summer Slam WWE Pay-Per-View  
Brooklyn, NY

* * *

 

"You two make me sick," Colby chuckled as he watched Kaylee walk into the doctor's quarters with Joe behind her. The moment Jon's future self saw her in the mirror above the sink they had him standing in front of, he reached his hand out for her to hold, "Do they always do that?"

"Pretty much," Xander answered with a chuckle of his own, "When you'd get hurt, you wanted Mom there, you were always calm when it came to injuries, but Mom sort of just offered-"

"A different kind of peace," Noelle offered for her brother.

"Yeah," Xander agreed, "And you did the same for Mom, but I think that when she got injured you being there just gave you peace instead, now come on, things are-"

"About to get hot in Brooklyn," Noelle chuckled, nudging her brother with her elbow. Xander just shook his head and rolled his the eyes that were so much like his father's in some aspects.

"What she said."

“Okay,” Colby sighed, before turning to look at Jon, “Your children, sorry future children, are starting to annoy me.”

“Starting to,” Joe joked, earning a chuckle from Claudio and Jon.

“Why,” Jon asked through his laughter.

“Because they can never say what they mean,” Colby groaned, running his hands through his hair once more, “It’s bad enough that we had Xander talking in riddles, but now Noelle is doing it too.”

“Just wait until Jessie gets here,” Noelle whispered to her brother, “If he thinks we’re bad, his head might just explode when he meets her.”

“I told you to fucking drop it yesterday, Jon,” Kaylee snapped as she stormed into the hotel room that he had practically been living in over the past week, taking extra care to slam the door behind her. But, before it could actually close on him, effectively locking him out until he could dig the second key out of jean pocket, Jon was able to stop it with his hand, following the steaming mad red head into the room.

“No, no, you didn’t, you told me that you didn’t want to talk about yesterday,” Jon shot back, looking at her frustrated now. From the moment, he had brought up their current topic of conversation, Kaylee had been adamant to avoid the conversation. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with it; let alone actually talk about why it was bothering her so much.

“And guess what, Red,” Jon continued, his arms crossed in front of his chest, “It’s no longer yesterday, so-“

“No, no, that magazine for all I care can die a slow and painful death, I want nothing to do with it,” Kaylee snapped, throwing her suitcase onto the bed that they would be sharing for the nest forty-eight hours, “No after what they did to my brother and the rest of the boys.”

“It’s the cover though, Red,” Jon insisted to her, “This-this is a great opportunity for you, for the Bombshells, for the THWA in general, it’s _Rolling Stone_ -“

“Don’t you say that magazine’s name,” Kaylee yelled, “And I don’t fucking care that it’s the cover, Jon, that magazine almost ruined my brother’s career with an off the record interview that I didn’t even recognize him and his friends in, hell my own parents didn’t recognize what that godforsaken magazine made their own son out to be! I’m not about to do some photo shoot for the cover of the same magazine, followed by an interview that could destroy mine as well. I have morals, Jon, what do I have if I let those goes?” Jon watched in angry silence as Kaylee turned back to her suitcase, emptying it of what she would need over the next couple of days. She was being stubborn and he knew it, hell she knew it.

“What about what this could mean for the Bombshells, Red,” Jon asked, watching her closely as she continued to ignore the way he was watching her, “ _Rolling Stone_ is sold internationally, do you know what this could mean for the THWA. The company could get out of Canada, start being viewed worldwide because everybody wants to know who this amazing red head on the cover that’s fighting back from what could have been a career-“

“Don’t.”

“-Ending, maybe even a life-“

“Don’t.”

“-Ending injury, Red and you can be the one that brings all those new fans to the product,” Jon continued, despite Kaylee’s angry interruptions, “Why are you being selfish with this?” Kaylee stiffened at the question. It hadn’t been the first time that the thought had run through her mind since their phone had rung early yesterday morning when the media team at the THWA had called to offer her the opportunity. She, better than almost anyone, knew what the opportunity meant for her, for the Bombshells, the company. The THWA could become worldwide competition for the WWE, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it, not with that magazine.

“I can’t, Jon, I just can’t,” she explained to him tersely, “That magazine-“

“I know, I know,” Jon interrupted, coming up to wrap his arms around her slim waist, “I know, Red, I read the article the same day that you did. You said the same thing then that you’re saying now. What they did to Luke was wrong, I agree with you. He has more respect for women then most of the guys I know and I know Joe Anoa’i.” Kaylee couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped her lips as Jon continued to talk to her.

“But, have you ever just done something for yourself,” Jon asked her, placing the chin on his shoulder, “Everything you do is for your family, don’t think I don’t know what you do, Red, I live with you and we’ve been going out for almost two years now. You and your brother pay for your almost one hundred year old great-grandmother’s care, even though your cousins are supposed to be chipping in what they can and helping you. You send money to your grandparents every month to make sure that they never have to worry about anything. You send money to your parents every week just so your dad doesn’t have to work as hard as he used to and right now, you’re willing to risk a big opportunity to stand by your brother.” Kaylee stood silent as Jon finished listing everything she did throughout the time they had known each other for her family, tears streaming down her face slightly.

“I can’t do it, Jon, I just can’t,” she explained, her voice so quiet that he almost didn’t hear her, “If it was any other magazine, any one of them at all that was offering this, I would do it in a heartbeat, but not _that_ magazine. The trust is gone.” Jon sighed and lay his forehead on her shoulder, breathing in her scent as he thought over how hard the last month had been without being next to her; fighting with her was not how he wanted to spending the first moment back together.

“Will you at least think about it,” he asked her. He wanted her to forget about doing this for the company or for the rest of the Bombshells, he wanted her to do this for her, for what it could mean for her career, for what other opportunities it might bring her.

“Jon, no,” she answered, her anger fading slightly as he began kissing the spot behind her ear. The one spot that always guaranteed him that she would melt into his arms and forget about what they were angry at or frustrated with each other about.

“What if I did the cover with you,” he asked her, still placing small kisses on the spot behind her ear and down her throat. Kaylee stiffen slightly before turning in his arms to look at him wide eyed.

“What,” she asked him, “What did you just ask me?”?

“What if I did the cover with you,” he asked her again, “What if we did it together as a sort of-“

“That’s how you want to tell everyone,” she asked him, completely shocked at what was just transpiring. Never in a millions years did she expect this out of Jon, sure, she figured that they would tell the world eventually that they had been lying, denying and teasing them about their ‘rumored’ relationship, but never did she think that he would suggest that they tell everyone about them, about their relationship through a magazine cover.

“Who are you and what have you done with Jon,” Kaylee asked, still looking at him wide eyed.

“It’s me, Red,” Jon chuckled in response, lifting her off of her feet and into his arms, allowing Kaylee to wrap her legs around his waist. He could feel the heels of her shoes digging into his back as he lifted her onto the bed before laying her back down with him hovering on top, the smile on his face now a permanent fixture. He didn’t care about the heels of her shoes that were still digging into his back or the fact that they had just fought over something so trivial; he just cared that she was finally there in front of him.

“God, I missed you, Red,” Jon whispered in her ear, before he once again began trailing kisses down her neck towards her collarbone, “Let’s never be apart for that long again.”

“Missed you too, Jonny,” Kaylee whispered back to him, her fingers tightening the grip they had on his blonde curls, “A month was way too long to be apart.”

* * *

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Colby started, waving his hands around the best he could without jostling Jessie, “Can you please explain to me why your girlfriend, your hot girlfriend would turn down the cover of _Rolling Stone_? _Rolling Stone_ , Jon, she turned down the fucking cover of _Rolling Stone_ magazine. She would have been the first ever Bombshell to be on the cover of a major magazine, bringing her company all kinds of press and publicity and she turns it down? What the hell is going through her thick skull?”

“Don’t get me started,” Jon explained, running his hands through his hair before sipping at the beer that sat in front of him. Kaylee was in the bathroom with Saraya, Galina and Brie, doing who knows what, probably talking about the pay-per-view that would be taking place tomorrow or whatever girls do when they go to the bathroom together in what feels like droves.

“I got her to think about,” Jon continued, placing his beer down as Colby began wrestling his daughter back into her highchair as Joe, Claudio and Bryan looked on, “Offered to do the cover with her if that would make her feel better-“

“It won’t,” Bryan answered, sipping from the water glass that was in front of him, “She called Brie last night and the two of them Saraya, Galina and her friend Jenn and some of the other Bombshells did this big conference call to um, as my wife put it, discuss the matter and Brie said, she was pretty adamant that she’s not going to do it, something about her brother and the band getting-“

“Ugh,” Jon groaned in frustration, placing his head down on the table they were seated at, “For once, just once, I would like Kaylee to think about herself. She thinks about her family, me, Salem, our friends, she even fucking thought about Renee before herself the night we met-“

“Wait, what,” Claudio asked, looking at the champion confused, “She did what?”

“Yeah, said that I should go back and try to salvage the relationship that I ended before coming out to find her, whatever, doesn’t matter now,” Jon answered, before he continued to the tirade he was on, “Everything she does, she does for everybody else. It is very seldom that Red will do anything for herself that doesn’t involve her birthday, her car or her shoes. _Rolling Stone_ is such a big opportunity for her and for her career, why doesn’t she understand that?”

“Because,” Joe started to answer, “It’s like you said when you first started going out, family means everything to her and that magazine did her brother, a member of her family, wrong. And in her eyes the only person allowed to shit on her brother is her, so she’s going to protect him from anybody else that tries and that magazine tried, so, she’s going to make sure that nothing she does prophets that magazine.”

“She did say that if it was any other magazine, she would do it in a heartbeat,” Jon sighed, “I guess, we’ll just have to wait and see if any others will bite-“

“Oh, they will,” Colby chuckled, “Look at your girl man, you said it yourself, she’s fucking hot-“ Jon shot him a look that clearly told Colby that he needed to stop talking before he reached across this table and pulled his eyeballs out of their sockets.

“Not as hot as my Saraya, but hot,” Colby continued, rolling his eyes at the look on Jon’s face, “She’s what, it’s August now, and she’s still going to returning in January, right?”

“Yeah,” Jon answered, not understanding where Colby was going.

“So, that’s six months from now,” Colby continued, “And she would be getting back from a major injury, she’ll be hot real estate, man, _Rolling Stone_ was just trying to get in front of it, but a lot of people are going to want the story of how she fought back from it and everything else going on in her life, especially if you still plan on proposing to her this week. The moment that ring is on her finger everyone is going to know that you two have been-“

“Lying, denying and teasing,” Jon chuckled, thinking back to what Kaylee had said earlier, when they had been in their hotel room, “I guess, you’re right, man.”

“I’m always right,” Colby answered, causing the rest of the table to groan in annoyance.

“Anyways,” Claudio started, turning back to look at Jon curiously, “Have you figured everything out for this Wednesday ‘cause you know, I was thinking about it and isn’t she going to be making an appearance on _Fights_ since it’ll be a year since the accident on Monday.”

“I thought so too. But, I guess they told her that since she’ll be taking part in the _Owen Hart Tribute Show_ again this year, they told her that she wasn’t needed for the show in Ottawa,” Jon explained, his eyes trained in the direction that the girls had gone. The last thing he wanted was for Kaylee to overhear what he was planning. It was bad enough that she knew that he wanted to ask her to marry him because of the damn muttering that he was doing in his sleep.

“Which you know, I’m thankful for,” Jon chuckled, a smile growing on his face as thought about putting the ring he bought for Kaylee on her finger, “The next THWA pay-per-view she walks into, I want her to have that rock on her finger and for everybody to know that the only man she’ll be with for the rest of her life will be me.”

“Aww, isn’t that just adorable,” Joe teased, looking at Bryan who had the same, “Don’t you just miss the days of the never ending nervousness, the constant second guessing of whether or not you should get down on one knee in fear that the woman you love might just say no?”

“No, I don’t,” Bryan chuckled, watching as Jon’s eyes were still trained in the direction of the bathrooms, “I don’t know how he’s been dealing with it for this long, I could barely stand waiting and I knew Brie knew I was it for her.”

“I hate you both so much right now,” Jon whispered, before banging his head against the table once more. Jessie just laughed at her uncle and began to pet his hair, which caused Jon to laugh and look up and kiss her palm gently.

* * *

 

“So,” Saraya sighed, as she fixed her hair in the mirror, “No ring, no proposal, are you beginning to lose a little faith, Miss Maple?” Kaylee rolled her eyes as she sat taking in her appearance in front of the mirror as she and the raven haired Diva beside her waited on Brie and Galina. It was almost the same conversation every time they spoke one on one; ‘has Jon proposed,’ ‘do you think he will soon,’ blah, blah, blah.

“Do you ever get tired of sticking your nose into my love life,” Kaylee inquired as she shuffled through her bag looking for her chap stick, “If it’s not you asking, it’s Jenn and if it’s not her asking, it’s my brother, the three of you are driving me absolutely insane because you’re all starting to sound like my Yiayia…”

“Speaking of your brother,” Saraya interrupted with a chuckle, “I hear he has a new girlfriend.”

“He does,” Kaylee answered, with a roll of her eyes, “And that’s not something I want to talk about either.”

“Don’t like her?”

“Not really,” Kaylee answered with a shrug, “Then again, she was his girlfriend back when that _Rolling Stone_ article first came out and I didn’t like her then either…” Saraya gagged, knowing exactly who the red head was talking about. Neither one of them really liked Luke’s taste in women, but there was only so many times you could scare the girls off without the guitarist getting suspicious.

“Speaking of _Rolling Stone_ -“

“Saraya, don’t,” Kaylee warned, looking at the British Diva in the mirror, “Jon and I already got into it earlier because of that magazine and I really do not have the energy to go through the argument again.” Saraya scowled and glared at the red head in the mirror.

“What do you want to talk about then,” Saraya offered, looking at Kaylee expectantly, “And just for your information, it’s killing me every time I see you and you still don’t have a ring on your finger. You and _Jonny_ are so adorable and I know for an absolute fact thanks to Colby that Jon has been carrying a ring around for you since-shit!” Kaylee looked at Saraya wide eyed.

“He’s been carrying around what since when,” the red head asked, her eyes now trained on the raven haired Diva next to her.

“Nothing, he’s been carrying around nothing since never,” Saraya deflected, her eyes now flittering around the restaurant bathroom, as she tried desperately not to make eye contact with the Canadian standing next to her. “Forget I said a damn word.”

“I would,” Kaylee answered, her eyes narrowing slightly, “But, you my dear Miss Crumpet said a damn word and if you don’t finish telling me what you said, I’m going to march out into that restaurant and ask Jon-“

“No,” Saraya almost screamed, finally looking the red head dead in the eye, “If you ask him, he’ll kill Colby for telling me.”

“Fine, then just tell me.”

“He went with Joe and bought you a ring back in like February,” Saraya explained, causing Kaylee’s eyes to widen more than they had before, “And he’s been struggling to find a way to propose since then and according to Colby, he’s finally found a way to do it, but don’t even ask how or when he’s going to propose because Colby won’t tell me what Jon has planned in case I let it slip or something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, Saraya might just have gotten Colby into a little bit of trouble with Jon and Kaylee is turning down Rolling Stone? And will Jon still be proposing by the end of their week? We’re getting closer and closer to that proposal ladies and gentlemen, and we still have a championship match to get through next chapter. Will Jon be keeping the title or is his title run coming to an end?  
> Hope everyone had a wonderful New Years and here’s to the first chapter of 2016.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	54. A Champion's Loss (Summer Slam Weekend Part 2)

A Champion’s Loss  
(Summer Slam Weekend Part 2)

**August 19** th to 20th, 2017  
Barclays Centre  
Summer Slam WWE Pay-Per-View  
Brooklyn, NY

* * *

 

“As if I didn’t have enough to worry about today, you did what,” Jon asked his tone eerily calm as he watched Colby look anywhere, but him. Saraya was beside her boyfriend playing with Jessie and her stuffed bunny, also avoiding any and all kinds of eye contact with that same man. Jon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was days away from proposing to his girlfriend, he did not need the added stress of people telling her what he was planning on doing.

“Jon,” Saraya sighed, finally making eye contact with the Ohio native, “It’s my fault, I started-“

“Saraya, in all respect to you and your friendship with Red, shut up,” Jon growled, his eyes now solely trained on Colby who still wasn’t looking at him, “From the moment that you and Brie came running up to her and asking about seeing the ring, I knew you couldn’t keep a secret, but your boyfriend on the other hand-” Colby quickly looked down at his shoes, like a little boy that was getting yelled at by his mother.

“Was told not to tell you because you couldn’t keep said secret,” Jon continued, his tone slowly getting angrier and angrier, “Now, Red knows that I’ve been carrying this ring around since February, Lopez, and guess what? She won’t even look at me now. I wondered what could have happened during and after dinner to make her act like this, because she got all quiet in the car and wouldn’t even talk to me. She went to bed almost the moment we got back to the hotel, Lopez, fully clothed-“

“Boundaries,” Colby reminded him with a whisper that he thought wouldn’t be heard, but by the growl that had left Jon’s lips, he had thought wrong.

“-fully clothed up to her fucking chin in the middle of the summer, Lopez, she had the equivalent of flannel armour on,” Jon continued after the growl that had left his lips, “I haven’t been able to go home to see my girlfriend in over a month with the media build up to this match between myself and Joe. And you know what I thought I would at least be able to get a little bit of loving with said girlfriend, but since your big mouthed girlfriend opened her big mouth, I didn’t.”

“Well, that’s not really my fault,” Colby tried to reason looking at his friend sheepishly, “I mean, sorry babe, but Saraya was the one that told your girlfriend what you were planning. I told her what was happening in strict confidence, I am just as much a victim as y-“

“Don’t you even try and turn this around on Saraya,” Jon snapped, looking at his friend with a slight glare now, “We both knew when I came to you about ideas on how to propose to Red that Saraya couldn’t be in on the plan because she would tell Red everything-“

“I didn’t tell her everything,” Saraya argued, looking at both Jon and Colby angrily, “Colby hasn’t told me how you planned to propose or whatever, but come on Jon, I’m not stupid. Colby told me that you went with Joe and found a ring back in February, well that ring still isn’t on her finger. I-I just sort of let it slip that you’ve been carrying it around since then. I don’t know what her problem is, I would be happy that you were waiting for the perfect moment to propose.”

“She doesn’t know that,” Jon argued, his eyes now trained on the raven haired woman in front of him with a glare, “You know her as well as I do, Crumpet, her dad’s family has her so twisted up in her head that she probably thinks that I’m having second thoughts about doing it at all. Now, thanks to your boyfriend and your big mouth, I have to clean up this mess without actually ruining what I already have planned for-you know what, never mind, you don’t need to know what or when I have it planned because you’ll probably tell her anyway.” With one last angry glare, Jon stalked off towards catering where he was sure Kaylee was sitting with Brie, Galina and Joelle. He had to figure out a way to get her to talk to him without ruining what he thought was a pretty magnificent plan. Jon also had something else he wanted Kaylee to do, but he would have to get her to talk to him first.

“Really Colby,” Saraya asked, turning away from watching Jon stalk away angrily to her boyfriend, “Throwing your own girlfriend under the bus?”

“I-I-I,” Colby stuttered, looking at Saraya with wide eyes.

“I know I can’t keep a secret, Colby, but come on, instead of actually telling him that you told me and fessing up to actually making a mistake, you decide to blame me and call yourself a victim,” Saraya snapped, Colby’s daughter resting her head into the crook of the angry Diva’s neck, “So, you know what, why don’t you go help Jon find some way of getting Kaylee to talk to him without spilling this big idea you all came up with because until she speaks to him, the only Lopez in this arena that I’m talking to right now is Jessie.” Colby blinked at her as she turned on her heal and made to follow Jon towards catering.

“Jon,” Saraya called after him, “Look, I just, you know what Kaylee is like, the moment the tiniest bit of information slips out, she finds some way of-“

“Getting it out of you, I know, but Saraya, like I said I’ve been waiting for months to find the perfect moment to do this,” Jon sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration, “Every time I’ve tried before hand something has always gotten in the way and I’ll be damned if Red’s head gets in between me and her. I love her.”

“I can see that,” Saraya chuckled, “Don’t worry, this-this will all blow over the moment you ask her to marry you in whatever way you have planned-“

“If she lets me get that far,” Jon sighed again, “Sometimes I wish I knew what happened with her dad’s family that has her acting this way-“

“Trust me, you don’t want to know,” Saraya interrupted, looking at him with a scowl on her face that told him that the Brit knew exactly what had gone down, “All you need to know is that those people are all bloody fucking-“

“Crazy,” Jon finished for her with a nod, “Yeah, I can see that.”

“Don’t worry Jon,” Saraya assured him with a slight smile, “You and Maple, you’re meant to be together, you know, everyone from the biggest stranger to your closest friends to the most bitter of enemies can see it. Just because she’s, she’s so twisted up in her head, as you said, doesn’t mean she’ll want to let that or you go. You just have to reassure her sometimes.” Jon nodded and looked towards where the catering people had set up. Amidst a throng of people, Jon could see Kaylee sitting and talking with Brie and Bryan who had her laughing about something.

As fast as his feet could take him, Jon ran towards her. There was one way he was sure that would get Red out of her miserable whirlpool of thoughts and back into reality, their reality, where it was just the two of them surrounded by the people and things they loved most. The moment Kaylee saw him running towards her, she got up to leave; leaving Brie and Bryan bewildered by her sudden change in behaviour. But, before she could actually take even a step, Jon grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his chest.

“I know you know,” Jon whispered to her, holding Kaylee as close to him as she could possibly get, “I know Saraya told you about the ring and that I’ve been carrying it around for far longer than you thought I would, but trust me, Red, you got to trust me.”

“I do, I just,” she started, looking at him with wide brown eyes, “Six months is a long time to carry around a ring. I didn’t know if maybe-“ Before she could even finish her thought, Jon crushed his lips to hers in one of the most passionate kisses that they had shared up until this point. As the kiss continued, Kaylee could feel almost everyone single one of those horrible thoughts leave her head; this kiss was telling her everything she needed to know. It told her that no matter what happened at any point for the rest of their lives, he would be there.

“Do you get it now, Red,” he whispered against her lips as he slowly pulled away, “I’m not going anywhere, I’m not changing my mind about you, about our future, about anything where you’re involved. I-I just want things to be perfect.”

“Nothing’s ever perfect, Jon,” she whispered to him as she began to play with the short hairs at the back of his neck, “I learned that a long time ago.”

“Yeah, but you deserve perfect,” he whispered back to her, before crushing his lips to hers once more.

* * *

 

“You’re being quiet again,” Jon observed as he and Kaylee sat alone in one of the many still empty suites at the Barclays Centre. Not long after their passionate kiss in catering the couple had disappeared up there to have a talk, which just turned into Kaylee watching as Jon warmed up for his match.

“I know,” she whispered to him, “I-I just feel different tonight, you know?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like usually, I’m all nervous, I can’t stop talking, which I know just annoys the crap out of Colby when he’s sitting in the same room as me or my leg keeps bouncing, which now that I think about it also annoys him,” she explained, clutching at the sleeves of her sweater, which in all actuality was one of Jon’s that she had stolen out of his suitcase at the 2016 Royal Rumble, “I’m just nervous about whether or not, you’ll get the title or keep the title and I’m tonight, I’m just, I’m just calm. For the first time since I started coming to these pay-per-views to watch you, I’m calm.” Jon leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her brow.

“You know then,” he asked, “You know what’s going to happen tonight then.”

“Yeah, I kind of figured it would happen tonight,” Kaylee chuckled, a small smile appearing on her face, “It’s kind of funny though, if you think about it. If all had gone to plan and the accident had never happened, I would have lost my championship a year ago, tomorrow, probably would have won it back in December, but whatever. And now, you’re going to lose your championship tonight. Looks like the big summer pay-per-views aren’t good for Dean Ambrose and Christina Rose.” Jon thought about it for a moment as he watched her laugh quietly to herself. She was right, it was kind of funny. A year ago, she was preparing to lose her own title to a woman she thought of as a sister, and tonight, he would be losing his own to a man he thought of as a brother.

“It would be even funnier if I was competing in a TLC match,” he chuckled, moving to sit beside her. Kaylee nodded and chuckled again.

“Look, I, uh, I never do this, Red, but,” Jon stuttered, pulling the tape for his wrists out of his bag along with a black permanent marker, “But, I, uh, I usually do this myself, but could you tape my wrists for me, then sign your name right along my knuckles there?” Kaylee looked up at him wide and nodded, her smile growing as she took the sports tape out of his hands and began to gently wrap his hands the way he wanted them.

“You sure you want me to sign them,” she chuckled, taking the other roll of sports tape that was being offered to her, “I got you to sign my hat last year and looked what happened…” Jon thought back to that day, to that hat that now sat in Joelle’s room with several other little trinkets that the small girl had collected over the years. He didn’t believe in these kinds of things, but he knew that Kaylee did. She was starting to see how history could begin to repeat itself with him.

“It’ll be fine, Red,” he whispered to her, before placing another kiss on her brow, “Plus, your signature will be the only one on them.” Kaylee looked at him worriedly for a moment before she took the permanent marker that he held out for her to take and popped the lid off. There was a time and place for her beliefs to take over, this, this was not one of them.

“Do you want my name-name, my ring name or both,” she joked, holding the marker, ready to sign his taped wrists in any way that Jon asked to. Jon made a show of thinking about it for a moment causing Kaylee to laugh in a way that he hadn’t heard her laugh in the past few hours. Holding out one of his wrists, he threw the other around her shoulders and laughed.

“One on each, Red,” he told her, “Either way, you’re my girl. Both names are a piece of you.” Slowly, pulling the first wrist towards her, Kaylee took a quick moment before signing the same signature that dawned the contracts for the home they now shared together. Once she was finished, the blew on the signature before placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. She then pulled the other wrist from around the shoulders and signed the same signature that she had signed a hundred times before for any fan that had come up to her and asked, placing another soft kiss on his knuckles when she was done.

“There,” she whispered, a smile coming across her face as she looked him right in his shining blue eyes, “Now, I want you to go out there and lose like a professional.”

“Anywhere else, Red, that would sound horrible,” Jon chuckled, pulling her into quick kiss, “But, thanks. Oh, and there’s just one more thing that I want you to do since you’re going to be sitting with Jojo, LJ and Galina out in the crowd tonight.”

“Yeah?”

“Wear my leather jacket, will you?”

* * *

 

As Jon’s leather jacket sat perched on her shoulders, Kaylee could feel a sense of uneasiness come over her as she hands began to tremble in her lap as she clutched at a pair of old Shield dog tags that had once been around her neck. The crowd was becoming more and more electric as Jon made his way out to the ring with the belt held high on his shoulder. Joe was already out there waiting for him in the ring, waiting to figuratively tear the champion limb from limb to finally get his hands on that belt.

“You feelin’ okay,” Joelle asked her as their tiny little group watched Jon climb into the ring and hold the belt high above his head, “’Cause Daddy will take good care of uncle Jon even though he wants to take the belt from him.”

“I know, sweetie, I know,” Kaylee chuckled, raking her nails gently through the little girl’s loose long hair, “I always get nervous when I watch your uncle Jon in the ring. With the some of the stuff that he does and the risks that he takes, I’m always scared that he’s going to get hurt.”

“Like you got hurt?”

“Yeah,” Kaylee answered, looking back at the ring just as the bell rang, “Just like when I got hurt.”

**_“And Reigns just won’t let Ambrose build up that head of steam that we’re used to seeing from our champion,” Cole announced as once again Roman took the wind out of Dean’s sails as he took him over his shoulder for the second time and performed the Samoan spike; the power behind the landing sending Ambrose rolling out of the ring and onto the surrounding floor._ **

**_“Ambrose taking a bit of breather,” Cole continued, after watching Dean land in front of the a few members of the crowd, “Which is probably what he needs after the beating he’s been taking for the better part of the match.”_ **

**_“Champions don’t take breathers,” JBL argued, watching as Roman stalked his way out onto the floor where Ambrose was sitting and rolled him back into the ring, “How does Ambrose expect to keep the title and continue his record breaking reign by taking breath-?”_ **

**_“And here’s the three count,” Cole interrupted as Roman covered the man he once thought of as a brother for the championship._ **

**_1…_ **

**_2…_ **

**_“And Ambrose kicks out,” Cole announced, “Much to the frustration of Reigns.” The crowd could only watch with bated breath as Reigns walked to the corner of the ring and watched Ambrose, like a wolf would watch its prey._ **

Kaylee closed her eyes the moment Jon got to his feet and turned around. She didn’t see what happened next to know what was going to follow. With her eyes squeezed shut, she heard the sound of two bodies hitting the mat, followed by the three count. It was over. Jon had lost his championship after holding it for 504 days.

“Daddy,” Joelle shrieked beside her, causing Kaylee to open her eyes and watch as Joe came over towards his family and lifted each them one by one over the barricade. He didn’t care if he was going to get in trouble, he was going to celebrate with his family. Jon rolled out of the ring and smiled at her.

“I’m so proud of you,” she mouthed to him, a slight smile on his face, “I love you forever and for always.” Jon patted his chest and slowly got to his feet.

“Always and forever,” he mouthed to her as he walked towards her, “And forgive me.” Before Kaylee could react to his words, Jon grabbed her by the back of her head and fused his lips to his own.

_“Okay, I officially hate you,” Colby groaned, as he watched his friend’s future self and girlfriend kiss in front of a live audience as Joe continued to celebrate in the ring, none the wiser to what was transpiring ring side._

_“You little shit,” Joe chuckled, “Way too steal my moment from me with the fans.”_

_“Don’t worry, uncle Joe,” Noelle chuckled, as she made to lean her head on Jon’s shoulder, “The company only focus’ on your win until Mom makes her first appearance on RAW-“_

_“Wait, what?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter for you all, a little earlier than I expected, but I just couldn’t help, but show you how our favourite little couple let the world know they were actually together. 504 days, ladies and gentlemen and just how do you think Jon will propose to Kaylee in the next chapter (that’s right I said, the next chapter). And how do you think the fans and WWE will react to that kiss? And who else thinks that Colby is in a lot more trouble than Jon let on? And Kaylee on RAW?  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	55. Love's Lookout

Love’s Lookout

**August 23** rd, 2017  
Sheldon Lookout  
Etobicoke, ON

* * *

 

_“Okay, I officially hate you,” Colby groaned, as he watched his friend’s future self and girlfriend kiss in front of a live audience as Joe continued to celebrate in the ring, none the wiser to what was transpiring ring side._

_“You little shit,” Joe chuckled, “Way too steal my moment from me with the fans.”_

_“Don’t worry, uncle Joe,” Noelle chuckled, as she made to lean her head on Jon’s shoulder, “The company only focus’ on your win until Mom makes her first appearance on RAW-“_

_“Wait, what?”_

_“What,” Xander asked, looking at his father curiously._

_“Kaylee goes to the WWE,” Jon asked in confusion, “I thought she would never leave the THWA…”_

_“She doesn’t,” Noelle clarified, with a slight smile, “But, you know what, why don’t you just wait and see.”_

_“Why don’t the two of you just give us answers,” Colby argued, looking at the two future children of his friend with another glare._

_“Because it wouldn’t be fun if we did,” Xander supplied before turning to share a look with sister, “Plus, we’ve got a few things that need to happen before we get to that, like, well, Noelle’s favourite bed time story.”_

“Have they gotten over it yet?”

“Has peace been achieved in the Middle East yet,” Kaylee answered with a slight chuckle looking at her phone, “It’s been what just over forty-eight hours since you kissed me on camera at Summerslam?” Jon thought about it for a minute before looking down at the red head with her head in his lap and shaking his head.

“I think we’re getting close to the sixty hour mark than forty-eight,” he corrected, leaning down to kiss her lips chastely before she could stick her tongue out at him.

“Well, whatever,” she answered, “If you want to be specific about the timeline over the last couple of days.”

“So, how bad is it,” Jon chuckled, pulling her phone out of her grasp and placing it on the coffee table in front of them, “Have the fan girls formed an army against you and have started threatening you or have we received the thumbs up from the masses?”

“Both,” Kaylee sighed, turning up to look up at him as he began to softly run his fingers through her long hair, “I’ve got some fan girls telling me to leave you alone because you’re either theirs or Renee’s-“ Jon scowled at that piece of information, but let his girlfriend continue nonetheless.

“I’ve got other fan girls telling me that I deserve better, frankly, I don’t think I could find any better,” she answered, looking up at him with a smile, “And then there are the fan girls that are just continuously commenting on every single picture that I have ever posted on my Instagram or are tweeting me constantly telling me that we’re their OTP.”

“Their what,” Jon asked, looking down at her completely confused as to what she had just finished saying.

“Never mind,” Kaylee chuckled with a shake of her head as she made to sit up, “Just take OTP as a compliment and be done with it. I’ve made the conscious decision to never question the fan girls that are nice to you or feed the fan girls that just get off on hating me.” Jon chuckled and pulled her small frame into his side as she leaned her head on his shoulder. For the first time in a long time, he was able to relax. There was no media outlet that needed an interview with the company’s champion or something that the company needed him to do for whatever reason, even if it was his day/week off. No, all of that now fell to his friend and much like Kaylee had been before her injury, Jon was looking forward to his now, lighter schedule.

“So, what’s the overall consensus,” Jon asked with a chuckle of his own as he pulled Kaylee into his side which allowed her to place her head on his shoulder, “Do they love us, hate us, indifferent?”

“I thought you didn’t care what the masses thought about our relationship,” Kaylee teased, poking him in the side slightly, causing her boyfriend to jump slightly. He didn’t know how she did it because he always swore that he was never ticklish, but Kaylee had managed to do the one thing that no other girlfriend had ever had before. She had found the one ticklish spot on his body.

“It doesn’t,” he assured her, “But, I want to know, ‘cause if they’re going to cause you problems, I don’t want you-“

“I know better than to piss off the fan girls,” Kaylee answered, looking at him with a smile, “Or to take anything negative that they say to heart. They don’t know me, you or our relationship and if they want to spend their time hating on me for dating their favourite wrestler, then that’s their problem.”

“But, what about all the hate messages that they-“

“Like, my crazy ass family, they only have power when you give it to them,” she answered, a slight frown appearing on her face, “I’m not going to lie, some of the things that they might say, might affect me, especially if they bring up said crazy ass family, my infury or that my nose looks too big for my face.”

“I like your nose,” Jon argued with her, tapping said feature with his finger, “And it’s not too big for your face, you just think it looks that way, but I’m telling you right now, it’s not too big for your face.” Kaylee’s hand went up to her nose as she thought about what Jon was trying to tell her. Ever since high school, she always thought her nose was a little too big, especially after she had been _accidentally_ kicked in the face by one of the girls that hated her in her gym class. Her nose now had a slight bump in the ridge thanks to that kick.

“Red,” Jon sighed, pulling her hand away from her face, “Listen to me, your nose is not too big for your face, in fact it looks normal, there’s nothing to be ashamed about it, plus, I don’t like my nose either.”

“Now, you’re just making things up to make me feel better ‘cause your nose looks like it’s never been hit once,” Kaylee laughed, causing Jon to smile down at her brilliantly, “And thanks, I know what you were trying to do and I appreciate it.” Jon continued to smile as he leaned down to place his lips against Kaylee’s soft ones. He loved being able to just sit in their house and kiss the woman beside him, not that he wasn’t able to do that anywhere else, especially now that everyone in the world knew about their relationship, but he just loved being able to kiss her anywhere at any time in their house and not worry about one friend or another storming and interrupting whatever was going to happen.

Swallowing the moan that slipped past Kaylee’s lips, Jon smiled as he slowly started to push her so that her back lay against the couch once more with him leaning over him. He also loved moments like these ones, where Kaylee’s brain would stop worrying about whatever they had going on and just focused on him and the pleasure that he was giving her.

“Meow.”

Hearing the sudden noise coming from Salem, Jon paused in his journey from Kaylee’s lips to her collarbone to look at the feline who was now sitting on the arm of the couch and watching the couple intently. Making eye contact with the feline, Jon reached up and scratched him on the head before returning to his own endeavor.

“Meow.”

“Kaylee,” Jon groaned, placing his head in the crook of his neck, “He’s doing it again.” Pushing her boyfriend off of her slightly, Kaylee looked up at the feline that was now looking down at her, before batting her playfully on the nose. The red head scrunched her face up in response, but reached out to grab the small black and white mammal whom just meowed once more in response.

“Kaylee,” Jon asked, as he watched her slowly get up and carry Salem into the kitchen, “Uh, we were in the middle of something. Is now the time to really be playing with our fur baby?” He didn’t realise the words had left his mouth until Kaylee poked her head out from the kitchen and looked at him.

“What,” he asked, “What did I say?”

“You called him our fur baby,” Kaylee explained, her voice slightly muffled as she continued doing whatever needed to be done for the small feline that was circling at her feet, “You’ve called him by his name or by that cat or our cat, but you never called him our fur baby.” Jon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have known that, that would have caused that specific reaction. Salem was and still is her baby, despite being fourteen years old.

“I let you call me daddy when you’re talking to him, Red,” Jon sighed, as she came back to sit next to him, “I would let you do that if I didn’t think of Salem as ours and I don’t typically like cats, Red, but Salem, well, he’s Salem and he’s little bit crazy.” Kaylee chuckled and leaned against his side slightly as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

“Now,” Jon chuckled as well as he started trailing kisses down her neck once more, “Where were we?”

“Jon,” Kaylee shrieked once more, as she turned to face him, “You are such a horn dog sometimes.”

“Only for you, Red, only for you.”

“Aww,” Kaylee cooed, as he pushed back down onto her back as he leaned on top of her once more, “You’re adorable.” Jon paused in his journey towards her collarbone once more to look at her.

“Adorable?”

“Yeah adorable,” Kaylee repeated once more, her hands linked behind his neck, “There’s nothing wrong with being adorable, Jon.”

“Pets are adorable, Red. Little girls that look like their moms are adorable, little boys that are chasing frogs are adorable,” Jon explained, smiling down at her slightly, “But, when I am about to give you the greatest pleasure that you have felt in your life-“

“Someone’s being cocky,” she interrupted with a slight smirk on her face, even though she knew that he was telling the truth.

“Which will probably replace any work out either one of us could ever do or accomplish,” he continued despite her interruption.

“Really being cocky now.”

“I am not adorable,” he finished, looking at her with another smirk, “It’s sexy.” Kaylee laughed and looked up at him with a slight smile.

“Whatever you say, you big lug.”

“Oh, now your placating me…”

“Jon,” Kaylee started.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Whatever you want, Red.”

* * *

 

“Jon, what, what, where are you taking me,” Kaylee asked, as he practically shoved her into the passenger seat of her SUV, “I thought that you said that we had dinner reservations; aren’t jeans and tank top considered a little under dressed for a restaurant that actually needs us to make-“

“Red,” Jon interrupted with a slight chuckle, “Calm down, there’s nothing that we need to worry about. You are dressed just fine for where we’re going, trust me.” Quickly, Kaylee shot Jon a quick confused look as he shut her car door before running around the back of the car. He had insisted on driving wherever they were going, even though he had told her multiple times that he hated driving during Canadian construction season.

“Why are you acting strange,” she asked him, the moment that he got into the car, “You’ve been acting strange ever since you told me that you had made dinner reservations down town.”

“No, I haven’t,” Jon insisted, pulling out of their garage and beginning their journey to their destination.

“Yes, you have,” Kaylee insisted right back, “Instead of cuddling with me in the living room after we finished having sex, you locked yourself up in the en suite and started talking to yourself. So, yes, I’m sorry, I love you, but you’ve been acting strange. Not even just your normal strange that you usually let out in the ring, stranger than normal. You’re starting to worry.”

“I’m fine, Red,” Jon assured her with a smile, “And you, uh, you didn’t hear what I was saying, did you?” Once again, Kaylee looked at her boyfriend strangely. She had just told him that she was worried about him because he was talking to himself in their bathroom and he responded by asking whether or not she heard what he had been saying.

“No, but, Jon-“

“Everything is okay, Red, trust me,” Jon once again insisted, watching the road intently as he reached to hold Kaylee’s hand tightly in his own. Kaylee scowled for a moment as the two of them sat in silence. She had no idea what had Jon acting so strangely, but she promised herself that she was going to get to the bottom of it by the time dinner was over.

* * *

 

“Jon, what are we doing here, what about our reservations,” Kaylee asked, as she watched Jon pull into an empty parking spot in the parking lot by the Toronto Lakeshore. In fact, it was a place that wasn’t very far from her old apartment. She would run along the beach for her daily work-out when she had first moved into the apartment. She and Jon would even come running here after she had been given the all clear to start easing back into physical activity.

“I just wanted to go for a walk before dinner,” Jon chuckled, pulling a couple bottles of water out of the cooler they had kept in the trunk, “Maybe, even a run if you feel like you’re up for it.” Just by the tone of voice that Jon was using, Kaylee could tell that he was teasing her; trying to goad her into some kind of silly competition to make her forget all about the conversation they had earlier. It had never crossed her mind that Jon was going to try and recreate the first date that should have happen had the restaurant never lost their reservations.

“On the count of three, okay,” Jon asked, as Kaylee hopped out of the SUV and slammed the door close behind her.

“Agreed,” Kaylee chuckled, “Loser buys dinner.”

“You’re not payin’ for dinner, Red,” Jon argued, looking at her seriously, “You haven’t bought a single dinner that you and I have shared since December, I’m not about to let you pay now.” Her eyes narrowed in a slight glare.

“So, you’re saying that you’re going to win.

“I never said that,” Jon argued with a slight smile, as he watched her place her hands on her hips.

“No, you didn’t, but you did imply it,” Kaylee argued, “Now, let’s go, and the loser will pay for dinner.” Playfully glaring at the red head, Jon nodded as he began the countdown. The moment the word ‘one’ left Jon’s lips, they both took off down the lakeshore and across the Humber Bay Bridge. The couple was practically neck and neck as they made the final turn towards the familiar bench.

“You cheated,” Jon gasped as he leaned against the bench, “You caught me off when we ran past that family.”

“No, I didn’t,” Kaylee chuckled, with a smile spreading across her face, “Now just accept the fact that you are once again paying for dinner and just watch the sunset with me.” As the sun began to set, Kaylee and Jon both looked out at the water that seemed to turn the most amazing blue despite how murky they both knew it was. Despite their playful disagreement only moments earlier, Kaylee leaned into Jon’s open embrace to watch as the sky turned into some of the most beautiful shades of oranges, reds and yellows. And it was in this moment that the ring, Jon had been carrying around since February began really burning a hole inside his jean pocket.

‘ _You can do this_ ,’ he thought to himself as he silently pulled Kaylee’s small frame close to his larger one, ‘ _Sure, it’s not in front of the restaurant fifteen minutes away from here like you had planned and the stars aren’t shining above us like yu wanted, but this-this feels right._ ’ Subtly, Jon dug his hand into his jean pocket to try and pull the ring box out of it without Kaylee noticing what he was doing. He just wanted to surprised her and see the way her eyes lit up when she saw the ring; if she even liked it.

‘ _Come on, man_ ,’ he thought to himself once more, ‘ _Have a little faith in yourself. She tells you she loves you all the time, she-she won’t say no. She wants this, just as much as you do…_ ’ Finally pulling the ring out of his pocket, Jon took a deep breath as he slowly loosened his grip on Kaylee’s waist before sinking down onto one knee in front of her.

“Jon,” Kaylee gasped, looking down at her boyfriend with wide eyes, “What are you-“

“Shh, Red,” Jon chuckled, looking up at her with a large smile, “Let me get this out, okay?” Kaylee nodded too overwhelmed to speak.

“When I first saw you, I was captivated by you,” Jon started, his smile widening as he thought back to that old October night, “I just had to know who that beautiful woman with the unforgettable red hair and shining brown eyes was and thankfully, a good friend knew just how good you and I would be together.” Neither one of them could help the chuckle that escaped their lips.

“And I didn’t know it then, but I sure as hell know it now, Red, you’ve had me by the heart since you handed me a cup of coffee in your apartment and asked me what my favourite colour was,” Jon continued, pausing only to open the box that held the ring, “Red, Kaylee, I want to give you everything that you wanted in a relationship, ‘cause, baby, I love you with everything I have. So, Kaylee Rowan Smythe, will you marry me?” The moment that the words left Jon’s mouth, Kaylee leaned down in front of him slightly, nodding her head; afraid that if she were to speak, she might start crying and scare the daylight out of him.

Quickly, Jon pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger before leaning up to capture Kaylee’s lips with his own. Smiling into the kiss, Kaylee threw her arms around his neck, which caused Jon to smile into the kiss himself and pick her up off her feet and spin around.

To them, the kiss seemed to last forever before Jon placed Kaylee back on her feet. The sun was still setting behind them as Kaylee took the opportunity to look at the ring on her finger.

“Hey,” Jon whispered in her ear, as he too looked down at her hand, “Do you have any idea on how we should tell everyone?”

“I don’t know,” Kaylee answered, looking up at him curiously, “I mean, I know we’re going to have to tell everybody soon, but-you already have an idea, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do,” he smirked, “Do you think you could take a picture of the two of us while you show off your ring?” Kaylee continued to look at her fiancé in confusion before nodding and pulling her cell phone out of her jeans back pocket. Together, Kaylee and Jon posed for a quick selfie with Jon holding Kaylee’s hand up for the camera to see.

The moment the picture was taken Jon swiped Kaylee’s phone away from her and opened the one app, she thought she would never see him open. In silence, she watched as Jon uploaded the photo of the two of them to her Instagram account with a caption that simply read: engaged.

“How does it feel to have posted something on social media,” she joked, as Jon handed her, her cell phone back.

“That’s the first and last time, I ever do it,” Jon chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist once more, “Plus, I thought since the world knows about us, it would just be easier to tell everyone at the same time.”

_“Noelle,” Jon asked, looking at his daughter, “Are-are you crying?”_

_“No,” the blonde insisted, despite the tears sliding down her cheeks, “Yes, but, I just love how you proposed to Mom and when I started understanding relationships, the story always brings tears to my eyes.” Letting out a small wail, Noelle clutched at Jon, who couldn’t help, but look at the blonde slightly scared._

_“Is she going to be okay,” Jon asked, looking at her worriedly before shooting a look at his son._

_“Yeah, she’ll be okay,” Xander assured him, “At least until she hears the song Mom sings and dedicates to you at ‘The Owen Hart Tribute Show,’ that’ll start a whole new fresh wave of tears. Get ready for her to be clutching at you for the next hour.”_

_“Okay, cute proposal, but what I want to know is what happened to my best friend,” Colby asked, looking at Jon’s future self in fascination as the future couple once again started kissing once more, “Because the best friend I know, wouldn’t voluntarily post something of this stature on social media?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope the proposal was worth the wait. I had written it sometime last year and I just wanted Jon to something simple, but memorable. How do you think the fan girls with react to their upcoming wedding?
> 
> I also wanted to address an anonymous review on FanFiction that I had received and deleted asking why there wasn’t smut in this story and first, I would like to remind everyone that Xander, who is showing Jon and the rest our time travelling group these moments, is Jon and Kaylee’s future son and I don’t think he would want to show anybody or even watch his would-be parents having sex. Second, the implication that they have had sex is enough and thirdly, if you want smut go find it somewhere else.
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	56. A Heartbeat

A Heartbeat  
(Sun, Sand & Slams Weekend Part 1)

**August 26** th to 27st, 2016  
Bell Centre  
Montreal, QC  
Sun, Sand & Slams THWA Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

_“Noelle,” Jon asked, looking at his daughter, “Are-are you crying?”_

_“No,” the blonde insisted, despite the tears sliding down her cheeks, “Yes, but, I just love how you proposed to Mom and when I started understanding relationships, the story always brings tears to my eyes.” Letting out a small wail, Noelle clutched at Jon, who couldn’t help, but look at the blonde slightly scared._

_“Is she going to be okay,” Jon asked, looking at her worriedly before shooting a look at his son._

_“Yeah, she’ll be okay,” Xander assured him, “At least until she hears the song Mom sings and dedicates to you at ‘The Owen Hart Tribute Show,’ that’ll start a whole new fresh wave of tears. Get ready for her to be clutching at you for the next hour.”_

_“Okay, cute proposal, but what I want to know is what happened to my best friend,” Colby asked, looking at Jon’s future self in fascination as the future couple once again started kissing once more, “Because the best friend I know, wouldn’t voluntarily post something of this stature on social media?”_

_“I know,” Jon answered, looking at his future self with a slight bit if disdain. He was always adamant about his stand on social media and one little milestone, alright, maybe it was a pretty big milestone, but still he was willing to throw it all the way to tell the world that he was engaged. It just didn’t make sense to him._

_“Don’t worry,” Xander started, seeing Jon’s look, “That’s the only thing you do involving putting anything on social media. Your stance doesn’t change, you, uh, you just did it for Mom, so any fan girls that had their doubts, wouldn’t cause her any issues. Now, come on, it’s time for your surprise.”_

He had no warning; no warning at all and he really, really wish he had one. Because if Jon had been given a single warning that both Saraya and Brie would attack him the moment that they saw him waiting at the Pierre Elliot Trudeau International Airport, he probably wouldn’t have told Kaylee that he would pick up the incoming group of WWE Superstars, Divas and their family members. Actually, he probably would have told her that he would much rather have been one of the maids on the 5 Seconds of Summer tour bus.

“I can’t believe you,” Brie complained as Bryan helped her into the rented van in the parking lot, “Posting it on her Instagram before you even texted anybody. Did her parents even know you were going to propose? Because I can’t see them being-“

“I don’t even care if you didn’t tell her parents before you posted it on Instagram,” Saraya interrupted Brie before she could finish her comment, “You didn’t tell me that you were going to propose-“

“Maybe, it has something to do with the fact that you told her, he was carrying around the ring,” Galina added from her spot next to Joe, earning herself a scathing glare from the British Diva, “So, he was probably afraid that you were going to her-“

“Alright,” Jon said, hoping to interrupt the women before a full on cat fight could break out while they were driving to the Bell Centre, where Kaylee was getting ready to once again perform at the _Owen Hart Tribute Show_ , “First of all, the only people that knew I was going to propose on Wednesday were her parents, her brother and the boys.” Without actually meaning to, Jon had managed to land almost every single male in the van that was in a relationship in the fox hole with him.

“And just why didn’t you tell me,” Brie and Galina asked in an almost perfect unison their husbands. Both Bryan and Joe flinched at the sound before shooting a quick glare at Jon as he climbed into the driver’s seat and started driving towards their destination.

“It wasn’t my news to tell,” Bryan answered in all honesty, “Plus, if I had told you, you would have told Nikki, and Nikki would have told…”

“Everybody,” Jon supplied, as he listened to the former champion try and look for the right way to continue his explanation, “Look, ladies, if you want to blame anybody, you can blame me-“

“Yeah, blame Jon,” Colby chuckled from his spot next to Saraya, “He’s the one that proposed. The real question is were you really the one that posted the picture that is currently taking the internet by storm and breaking almost all of the fan girls hearts or did she post it?”

“I posted it, but-“

“I don’t believe it,” Colby interrupted before Jon could finish what he was trying to say for the second time, “You-you willingly posted something on-on social-media. You, the guy, who has a Twitter bio that to this day still reads, ‘They made me get a Twitter. Fine. Enjoy…’ and it still has the same damn picture from the first time we were the Shield. I can’t see you posting something on social media, sure, it was her account, but-“

“Well, I did,” Jon ground out, “And as I was trying to say either, ladies, if you want to blame anybody, blame me because I asked your men to not tell you in fear of Kaylee getting wind of it. I had been trying to propose since I bought the ring and I really wanted to give her something to smile about this we-“

“How is she doing anyway,” Claudio asked, once again interrupting Jon before he could finish saying what he was trying to say. Shooting the man beside him a quick look, Jon shook his head.

“She’s acting like she shoots rainbows out of her butt and spews sugar every time she speaks,” Jon responded, “She’s actually worrying me, you know. The last thing I expected was her to be this chipper person that is acting more like Joo than herself-“

“What’s wrong with acting like me, uncle Jon,” Joelle asked from her spot in between the two car seats that were respectively occupied by LJ and Jessie.

“Nothing sweetheart,” Jon assured the small girl, “But, I’m just sayin’ that your Aunt Kay isn’t acting the way that I expected her too. What I meant to say is that she’s acting more like you when you’re on a sugar high-“

“And how exactly did you expect her to react,” Saraya asked, looking at him curiously.

“I don’t know honestly,” Jon answered with a sigh, “But, I guess I thought she would be acting a little depressed or something. This is the pay-per-view that her career almost ended at a year ago, I, uh, I thought she would have been freaking out over that, not acting like the most rounded person to ever walk the Earth."

"Well, she probably has her mind on her performance tonight," Galina supplied with a bit of a shrug, "I was talking to her earlier this week and apparently she has something really cool planned."

"I wouldn't know," Jon answered, shooting her a quick look in his rear view mirror, "She's been keeping everything a secret from me. I can't hear the song, I can't see the performance or anything involved with it until the actual show."

"I thought she was performing a song with her friends; Jenn, Lex and Hailey," Brie commented, "That's what she said when we were talking in New York. They were reworking some of the lyrics in that One Direction song 'Drag Me Down,' or whatever."

"They were, but then she was asked if she wanted to do a solo performance and she agreed," Jon explained, "She just won't tell me what she's doing because she's being insistent on it being a surprise. Every time I so much as come close to seeing anything that she's doing for it, she tries to distract me."

"Boundaries," Colby reminded him, "Especially with-"

"I know, I know Lopez," Jon groaned, "I'm already paying for one half of Joelle's college tuition, I'm not about to start paying for the other half, I have a wedding that needs to be paid for and a house that needs to be paid off before I even think about paying for my own kids college tuitions."

* * *

 

"Hey Jack," Kaylee called from the spot where she was standing on the stage, "Can we go over the light cues for 'Heartbeat' now, Jon's gone to pick up a few people and I'd really like to get through a practice before he gets back."

"Sure things, Kaylee, I'll let the tech guys know," the producer answered, offering her a quick smile, "Oh, and congratulations by the way." Kaylee nodded her thanks as the man turned to leave. She could practically feel Jenn's eyes boring into the back of her skull as she looked over her performance notes. This performance had to be perfect; it was for Jon and the last thing she wanted to do was give him some half-assed, no effort performance that anybody with a decent singing voice could have done.

"You're avoiding the subject," Jenn commented as she came to sit next to her best friend.

"I'm not avoiding the subject," Kaylee argued, not bothering to look up from her notes, "I've already told you. There is no way that it is even possible. Between the doctor’s visits, the rehab sessions, the stress with Lance, all the appearances that need to be made, all of the family get-togethers, Jon's pay-per-views, our pay-per-views, the meetings with production and creative, not to mention this engagement party my Dad’s family is insisting on throwing, there is no way Jon and I will be able to plan a wedding to take place between now and the _Triathlon_."

"But, your family will help out," Jenn reasoned, "Your mom and your grandmothers-"

"Would kill one another during the first week," Kaylee finished for her with a shake of my head, "No, no, no. My mother had enough trouble trying to find a church to get me baptised in that they both agreed on; I can only imagine what it will be like if I leave my mother and the two mattiarchs of my family to plan this wedding. Jon and I would probably end up eloping and that would really put me on the shit list with all three of them."

"So, you're not even going to entertain the idea?"

"Nope," Kaylee responded, popping the p, "Jon and I have both decided to wait until this time next year at the earliest to get married. We're going to do this our way." Jenn huffed, but nodded. Her friend was stubborn, she would give her that.

"Wait, why did your mother have trouble getting you baptised," Jenn asked, looking at her friend curiously, "You're Greek Orthodox, why not just get you baptised in a Greek Orthodox church?" Kaylee looked up at her best friend for the first time since Jenn had walked up to her. It was times like these that she really worried about all of the peroxide bleach that the blonde used for her hair.

"Really," Kaylee asked, "That's what you took away from our conversation?"

"What? It's a good question," Jenn defended.

"But, so not the point," Kaylee chuckled, a smile creeping across her face, "I was trying to explain to you how polarizing my grandmothers' opinions can be and you just comment on why mother just didn't get me baptised in a Greek Orthodox church. You are so lucky, I know you're a natural blonde or I would never let you get away with that." Jenn quickly stuck her tongue at Kaylee. It was a running joke between the two for whenever Jenn said something that wasn't relevant to the conversation at hand.

"So," Jenn drawled, "Are you still going to look for a dress or are you going to wait until your schedule calms down as well?"

"I don't know yet," Kaylee answered, watching as the tech guys went through that various light cues for her, "I mean, they take almost forever to make once you find one you actually like right?"

"I wouldn't know," Jenn answered with a shrug, "I mean, I got my dress off the rack since it was so last minute, but, if only we knew someone who was licensed to plan weddings, oh that's right, you're a certified ABC wedding planner, have been since you were twenty-one."

"Bite me, Jenny boo," Kaylee chuckled, as she looked down to flick through her notes once more, "I have enough on my mind and plate right now-"

"You don't have to go through a hardcore street fight tomorrow," Jenn interrupted, looking at her friend incredulously, "You just have to perform 'Drag Me Down'-"

"While wearing a skirt extension that will slowly light on fire as we walk up to our respective pedestals and if I don't unhook it from the jeans they designed for me to wear at the right time, I'll be dealing with third degree burns," Kaylee shot back, "Instead of singing the song that I am dedicating to my fiancé."

"How good does it feel to say that," Jenn chuckled, another smile creeping onto her face, "Last weekend at Summer Slam when he kissed you on camera, he was tour boyfriend and now he's your-"

"Fiancé," Kaylee finished with a smile of her own, "It feels great. Just showing off the ring to anyone who asks to see, feels great, but actually calling Jon, Jon, this man who I've been in love with almost two years, my fiancé feels so, so much better."

"Just wait until you get to call him your husband," Jenn joked, shoving her friend with her shoulder, "That feeling you get now just calling him your fiancé, will multiply by like a thousand." Kaylee shot a look at her friend and nodded. As much as she would have loved to continue their conversation and possibly get some of Jenn's input on the wedding that she and Jon would be planning, they both were needed elsewhere.

"Go," Jenn told her, "You were supposed to have done a full run through of 'Heartbeat' by now. We'll talk when we're rehearsing 'Drag Me Down."

"Okay, uh, can you let me know when Jon gets here," Kaylee asked, looking at the blonde pleadingly as she walked to her marker and took the microphone one of the tech guys handed her, "Ron wants to talk about the-"

"Got it and I will," Jenn answered, "Now, go!"

“Thanks, hun,” Kaylee called as the music slowly began to play. They only had a half an hour at most before Jon and the rest of their group of friends from the WWE arrived and she really needed to get through this at least once without any mistakes. Closing her eyes, Kaylee allowed herself to be immersed in the memory that was her inspiration for this little performance.

 _I love it when we’re at a party_  
In a downtown crowd  
But, I can’t hear you call me ‘baby…’  
With the music up loud…

* * *

 

_And tonight I want to drive so far  
_ _We'll only find static on the radio, oh  
_ _And we can't those city lights  
_ _And I love the way you look in a firefly glow._

Jon came to quick stop the moment he heard her voice. There was no way that he could mistake it for anybody else's; that was Kaylee's voice ringing through the arena as a soft and slow melody played in the background. Part of him felt happy hearing her sing like she didn't have a care in the world. That was what she would do while cooking, cleaning, even driving along the highway, that's one of the many things he loved about her. Part of him, however felt horrible, this was obviously the song that she had meant to surprise him with.

"Oh fuc-fudge," Jenn quickly corrected herself before actually yelling the profanity loud enough for any children to hear, "You-you are not supposed to be here yet. You-you are so not supposed to be hearing this until the show tonight. Oh, she is so going to kill-"

“She’s not going to kill you,” Jon assured the blonde, who began gnawing on her lip, “It’s my fault. It didn’t take nearly as long as I thought to pick up this group of losers.”

“Hey,” Joelle complained, looking at her uncle slightly annoyed, “I’m not a loser uncle Jon.”

“No, you’re not,” Jon agreed, running his hand through her hair gently, “Now, how about we go find something to eat, so that your aunt can finish practicing her song-“

 _Sayin’ everything without makin’ a sound,_  
A cricket choir in the background  
Underneath a harvest moon  
Standin’ on your shoes in my bare feet  
Dancin’ to the rhythm of your heartbeat.

Once again Jon stopped quickly in his tracks, causing Joelle to bump right into him and fall to the floor. Quickly picking her up, Jon kept his eyes trained on Kaylee as she stayed standing on the stage singing the song that they shared their first ever dance to. He knew he recognized the music from somewhere, but it wasn’t until she sang the chorus that he knew for sure which song it was.

“What,” Colby asked, looking at Jon strangely as he continued to stand there listening to his new fiancée sing, “What’s wrong? Do you not like it or something ‘cause dude, if you don’t like that-“

“No, no,” Jon interrupted, “It’s just, that’s the song we shared our first ever dance to. It was New Years Eve 2015 and, uh-“

“Whoa, we’re goin’ way back here,” Joe chuckled, “New Years 2015, that was like your first date or something.”

“Second,” Jon corrected, “But, uh, before it got rained out we were sittin’ in the desert, talking and listening to music and this song came on and she was already dancing along to the music before, but she practically dragged me out of my seat to join her just as this song came on. I didn’t realise that she remembered which song it was.”

“Girls always remember that stuff, Mox,” Claudio joked, “Especially girls like her-“

“She’s been humming it since you left,” Jenn chuckled, “And driving almost everybody crazy. She wants it to be the perfect surprise for you, not that it’s going to be much of a surprise anymore, but, like I was saying, she wants it to be absolutely perfect.”

“Oh Lord,” Joe joked with a small laugh, “That’s another thing they have in common. Everything has to be absolutely perfect when it comes to the other. He had to have the perfect proposal, she has to have the perfect surprise, can either one of you do anything half-assed, so the rest of us don’t look bad?” Jon shot him an annoyed look, but laughed all the same.

“Nope,” Jon answered, “Everything we do, is purely just to make you look and feel bad. Never mind the fact that we actually want to put an effort into our relationship and she probably wants to show me how much she loves me with this performance so-“ Jon stuck his tongue out at his friends, causing Joelle, LJ and Jessie all to laugh at their uncle’s silly behaviour.

“Very mature,” Bryan chuckled, “Now, might I suggest that we all get out of here before Kaylee finishes practicing her surprise for Jon. I don’t think it will go over well for anybody involved in this show if she finds out Jon knows about her surprise.”

“No,” Jenn agreed, “No, it won’t. The tech guys are working tirelessly to get the lighting and the sound right. The live band has been practicing this song almost non-stop since she came to them on Monday with the new song. If she does anything to change it, they might just try to kill her. Wow, I didn’t realise how bad that sounded until after it left my mouth.”

“Have they caught the guy yet,” Jon asked, looking at the blonde anxiously.

“They might have,” Jenn answered, “Ron, his parents, his daughter and her husband have been holed up in a meeting with the RCMP officers in charge of the case for practically the entire day. They haven’t even had a chance to practice the opening number that everybody is a part of yet.”

“Opening number,” Joe questioned, looking at the Bombshell champion curiously, “I thought they just opened the speech with a little speech or something, that’s what happened last year.”

“They try to do something different to open the show every year,” Jenn explained, “This year, we’re all a part of this big song and dance number and it’s just, oh, they’re calling me to practice, so, I’ll, uh, I’ll see you all later.” Jon made to grab Jenn before she could leave, so she could finish explaining anything she may know about the investigation, but just as quickly as she had bid her good bye, she was gone.

“Don’t worry, man,” Claudio assured him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, “They’ll find who did it and soon. Both of the girls this guy tried to kill last year are here, one of them is even competing on the card again. If he tries it again, they’ll get him this time.”

“Great,” Jon sighed, “That was something I didn’t want to worry about at all.”

“Then don’t,” Joe intervened, “Listen to your girl sing, enjoy yourself and let the RCMP worry about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's another chapter for you all to enjoy. Do you think they'll catch the person or persons involved in Kaylee and Hailey's accident or will they'll have to wait even longer for answers? Will Kaylee find out about Jon hearing his surprise before the show? And when will Jon and Kaylee start planning their wedding? And what else could happen at Sun, Sand & Slams 2017?
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	57. Spotlight Arrest - Sun, Sand & Slams Part 2

Spotlight Arrest  
(Sun, Sand & Slams Weekend Part 2)

**August 26** th to 27st, 2016  
Bell Centre  
Montreal, QC  
Sun, Sand & Slams THWA Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

 _All my life, you stood by me_  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights, they can’t blind me  
With your love  
Nobody can drag me down!

No one saw it coming. No one even expected it to happen. One moment the girls were singing and dancing on the stage in front of all of their peers, the next moment there was a series of screams as JJ came running out of nowhere and tackled Kaylee and Jenn out of the path of a falling spotlight. Jon quickly got out of his seat and ran towards the stage leaving his co-workers behind. He had to make sure that she was okay. He almost lost her this time last year, he wasn’t about to go through the same thing this year.

It didn’t matter to him that Lex had called out a name that made the security personnel go running towards the rafters. It didn’t matter that Kaylee wasn’t even looking at him as he pulled her into his arms. It didn’t even matter that everyone else around them had gone into a panic. All that mattered to him was that she was alive and in his arms.

“Are you okay, Red,” Jon asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his chest as she began to shake, “God, Red, I-I thought, oh my God, you’re shaking.” She didn’t even hear him. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her eyes were still trained on the spotlight that was sitting where she and her best friend in the entire world had been standing.

“Talk to me, Red,” Jon implored her, “Tell me that you’re okay, that you’re not hurt, that you’re-“

“I-I-I,” the red head stuttered, “I-I’m fine. I, uh, I-“

“I think she’s gone into shock,” Jenn commented as she too looked at the spotlight, “I think I’m in shock. What the hell was that?”

“We’re workin’ on it,” someone commented, but none of them knew who. They were more preoccupied with what was happening to the two friends. Jon was constantly kissing the side of Kaylee’s head as she brought her shaking hands up to clutch at the arm that was holding her up.

“Red, breathe,” Jon whispered to her, “Red, you need to breathe. I can’t possibly know what you’re feeling right now. In fact, you’re probably all over the place right now, but you just need to-“ Before he could even finish what he was trying to say Kaylee’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and she went limp in Jon’s arms.

“Red,” Jon called, lifting Kaylee into his arms, “Red, come on, open your eyes.”

“She passed out from shock,” Jenn commented, “We, uh, maybe, we, uh-“

“Jenn,” JJ interrupted, looking at his wife worriedly, “Jenn, hun, are you okay? Jenn, talk to me.”

“Maybe, you boys should take them to Doc,” Ron suggested, as he came over to check on the two girls, “Security caught who dropped the light, but, um, maybe it’s best if the two of them weren’t here when they bring him down.”

“Are we sure that someone dropped the light,” Lex asked, looking at her boss curiously, “It could have been a complete accident, Ron, and why are you all looking at me like that?”

“Alexandra,” Ron started, looking at the current number one contender for the Bombshell championship, “Look at the wires on the light.” The moment that the action was suggested, everyone looked towards the light to find that wires didn’t look they had torn from a lack of support or that they were in perfect condition from just falling during installation. They looked like they had been cut.

“Oh my god,” the Bombshell gasped, “Is this the same guy that-“

“I don’t know,” Ron answered, “The RCMP and local police have been called and we’ll find out more, but right now, JJ, Jon, why don’t you take the girls to see Doc. Doc will be able to tell us if it’s a good idea if they should-“

“Are you actually considering that the show should go on,” Jon snapped, looking at his fiancée’s boss angrily. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This man was trusted by his entire roster with their safety and he was going to continue to do a show for a charity that was made in honor for a man who had risked his own safety and had ended up dying in the ring for it.

“No,” Ron answered, looking at Jon irritably, “No, Doc will be able to us if it’s a good idea if they should go to the hospital or not. I would pull Kaylee and Jennifer from the show entirely if they don’t feel up to it.”

“So, you’re still considering putting them in the show,” Jon snapped again, “What is wrong with-“

“Mr. Good,” Ron interrupted, looking at Jon with a stoned expression that would normally send chills down any member of the THWA’s rosters’ spine, but Jon wasn’t standing down. He was not going to risk Kaylee safety, when she had come this far after her last serious injury.

“I would never risk the lives of these women or these men,” Ron explained, looking at the former WWE champion, “And the fact that you are questioning that I would do such a thing is insulting. I would never ever ask them to do anything that I, myself wouldn’t do. If Kaylee and Jenn feel that they are not up to doing the show, then I will scrap both of their performances and find something to fill those slots with. I’ll even scrap the entire show if the roster doesn’t feel comfortable going through with it. But, for you to question whether or not I care about these women-“

“I get it, sorry, I, I just,” Jon started, looking down at the unconscious woman in his arms once more, “I love her and she, she means the world to me. I don’t know what I would do without-“

“Her,” Ron finished for the wrestler with a smile, “I get it. Don’t worry, now just take her to Doc, the three of us and your boss have a lot to talk about and I don’t want the both of you to lose out on this opportunity because some sick bastard tried to kill her for the second time. Now, go, you too, JJ. Make sure my top two girls are in good shape.” Before Jon could ask the Canadian billionaire about what opportunity he was talking about, Ron was called away by two fully uniformed officers.

“What the hell was that,” Colby asked, coming to stand next to his friend, “And the hell kind of opportunity was he talking about? Do you even know what is happening with your rematch with Joe?”

“No, but I’m sure they’ll tell me when they tell Red and I about this so called opportunity,” Jon responded, shifting Kaylee in his arms once more, before he made to follow JJ towards the medic’s station.

* * *

 

“Are you sure, you’re okay,” Jon asked, looking at Kaylee as she sat in one of the many chairs that the arena provided sipping at a bottle of water, “’Cause you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. No one will be disappointed if you decide to-“

“I’ll be disappointed in myself,” Kaylee interrupted, her eyes trained on a spot on the wall in front of them, “That would be the second time that this guy got the best of me and took something away from me that I enjoy. I’ve been off for the past year rehabbing an injury because this guy decided that me being dead was better than facing rejection. He already took a year and a half of my career away from me, I’m not about to let this guy take the only things I do for relaxation away from me.”

“They’re not the only things you do for relaxation,” Jon chuckled, grabbing her left hand in his, “The amount of shoes in our closet at home and the amount of books we have lying around the house would beg to differ.” Shooting Jon a look, Kaylee tried her best not to smile. She was being serious about the situation and the fact that Jon was trying to make her feel wasn’t helping her make the point she was trying to make.

“I’m just sayin’ Red,” Jon continued, “No one will blame you. You just went through another traumatic experience and, where’s your ring? Did it fall off when you-“

“No, no, Jon, I, uh,” Kaylee started, “I-“

“Do you not like it,” Jon asked, looking at her slightly hurt, but before he could remove his hand from his grasp, she held onto tightly to it as she brought her other hand up to a chain that hung from around her neck.

“I love the ring, Jon, it is stunning and it is beautiful and it shows me just how much you love me because you didn’t buy the biggest or most expensive ring you could find, you put a lot of thought into buying this, I can tell,” Kaylee explained, “I was afraid that with all of the arm waving and dancing around that takes place during the ‘Drag Me Down’ performance that it might go flying off into the crowd or somewhere in the arena and I would never see it again. So, one of the girls in the wardrobe department found this spare chain from one of my old jackets-”

“And they fashioned it into a necklace for you,” Jon finished for her with a slight smile as he fingered the engagement ring that would hang from her neck for the time being, “I’m sorry, I, uh, jumped to conclusions. I just thought that-“

“It’s okay,” Kaylee giggled, smiling at Jon with her eyes shining, “You were right to worry. You had spent two months trying to find it, maybe even longer considering you asked Colby to help and we both know how much help he can actually be-“

“Don’t let him hear you say that.”

“And then you carried it around for six months to make sure that I got the perfect proposal,” Kaylee finished, a smile still gracing her beautiful features, “You never have to worry about me taking this off, Jon. If I can’t wear it on my finger, I’ll wear it around my neck, so that it can be close to my heart.”

“And what about when you’re wrestling,” Jon asked, with a smile, “’Cause we both know you won’t be able to wear it in the ring in case of injuring someone or losing one of those beautiful diamonds and wearing it as a necklace can cause a choking hazard. I mean, if I can’t wear my wedding band in the ring after we’re married, I highly doubt you’ll be able to wear it now.”

“Then, I’ll leave it with my best friend or if you’re there, you can even wear it around your neck,” she answered, and went to kiss him, but just before she could, they were interrupted by Ron clearing his throat and looking at the two of them with a small smile.

“So, I need to talk you two,” Ron chuckled, looking at them with one of the biggest smiles either one of them had seen on his face in a long time, “Now, I’m sure, I probably left you very confused earlier, Jon, when I mentioned an opportunity for the both of you.”

“That’s saying the least,” Jon chuckled, grasping Kaylee’s hand in his once more, “The very least.”

“Well, I already spoke to Kaylee about this earlier today while you were at the, uh-“

“Airport, Ron,” Kaylee chuckled, shaking her head at her boss, “He was at the airport.”

“Right, well, earlier this week I received a phone call from Mr. McMahon, your boss, Jon,” Ron explained, taking the empty seat adjacent to the engaged couple, “And since you kissed Kaylee on camera at your summer pay-per-view, they were hoping that they could-“

“No,” Jon answered, “Not going to happen. I am not going to have some sort of reality show-“

“That’s not what Vince and I were thinking,” Ron chuckled, “As much as ‘Total Divas’ is bringing in the ratings and we’re predicting that ‘Basically Bombshell’ will bring in those same numbers. McMahon and I were thinking that Kaylee would have a part in your upcoming feud.”

“With Joe,” Jon questioned, looking at the THWA Chairman in disbelief, “As much as I would love to work with Red, I, uh, I think Joe and I have enough heat in our rivalry with just the-“

“Oh, they haven’t told you yet, have they,” Ron asked, shaking his head, “After _Night of Champions_ , you’ll be working with Steen, they were hoping that-“

“They were hoping that me taking an “unexpected” hit from Steen during an “unplanned” match on _Monday Night RAW_ would, uh, would bring a little hostility to your new rivalry with him,” Kaylee finished for her boss. Jon looked at her and blinked.

“So, they’re dropping the proper Shield feud again,” Jon asked, looking slightly disappointed that he, Joe and Colby wouldn’t be able to give the fans what they wanted once more.

“Joe and Colby weren’t willing to make the hit,” Kaylee explained, sharing a quick look with Ron, “I worked with Steen during a program with Adam and Clarke before he went to work with you at the WWE. He was apparently willing to make the hit.”

“And what does the THWA get out of this,” Jon asked, looking at Kaylee and Ron with a questioning expression, “If I get hostility in a rivalry with Steen, what does Kaylee get out of it?” Kaylee bit her lip and tried to hide the smirk that was slowly spreading across her face. Jon looked at her confusion.

“What?”

“How would you feel about taking a kick to the face from Jenn during the build up to _Harbour Wars 2018_?”

* * *

 

**_“Ladies and gentlemen, before we, uh, before we send off. I would like to announce that after a tumultuous year we finally have some good news to share with you,” Ron started as he stood between Cassie V and Christina Rose, both of whom were holding a large bouquet of flowers, “At 2 o’clock this afternoon, the RCMP finally made an arrest in their investigation into Cassie V and Christina Rose’s accident at_ ** **Sun, Sand & Slams 2015 _.” The crowd was almost silent as they listened to Ron explain what had happened earlier that day._**

**_“Now, to some of you this may be new information, but last year’s incident was a deliberate act to hurt both of these women standing next to me,” Ron continued, a frown on his face making him look older than he already was, “And after another deliberate act to cause Miss Rose harm once more, a production assistant by the name of Robert Pravenko and a stage hand by the name of Oliver Winters were both arrested and we at the THWA are glad to announce that they have both been charged.” Ron went on to continue his speech, but most of it was drowned out by the loud cheers from the audience. Cassie and Christina hugging was the last sight for the TV audience as their screens faded to black and a commercial for tomorrow’s pay-per-view played._ **

The moment Kaylee was off stage, she jumped into Jon’s waiting arms, clutching at him as happy tears streamed down her face. She couldn’t believe it. It was finally over. No more having to look over her shoulder every time she so much as walked into an arena where a THWA event was taking place. No more worrying about someone coming after her. No, it was finally all over. Jon clutched at her as well, not carrying that the thorns from the roses in her bouquet were pricking his skin or that her nails were digging into his shoulders.

“You sung beautifully tonight,” he whispered in her ear a smile coming across his face, “I-I loved my surprised, Red. I, I, the first song we ever danced to and you, Red, you brought an entirely new memory to it that was-“

“You remembered,” Kaylee chuckled, “I didn’t know whether or not you would remember why I chose that specific song, but-“

“You two are disgusting,” Colby complained, as he held a sleeping Jessie in his arms. Her small head was practically overtaken by the large, noise cancelling headphones that were on her head, but she looked content all the same.

“I mean, really,” Colby continued, starring at them with a slight scowl, “You’ve been attached to the hip since what the Friday before Summer Slam and you’re still making out like a couple of teenage-ow!” Saraya smacked the back of her boyfriend’s head as she came to stand next to him.

“They’re engaged you nitwit,” the British Diva stated, looking at him with a less than amused look on her face, “And the one thing that they’ve been waiting for since like January has finally happened. So, what if they’re happy? You’d be happy too if you went through half of the shit that they did. Renee, this accident, your behaviour, Crosby-“

“Speaking of Crosby,” Jon whispered, as the hockey player in question started walking towards them with a less then jovial look on his face. In fact, he looked almost angry to see the two of them wrapped up in each other’s arms and smiles on their faces.

“So, darling-“

“She’s not your darling, jackass,” Jon interrupted, glaring at his fiancée’s ex-boyfriend. Now, that his and Kaylee’s relationship was finally out to the world he could finally give the Pittsburgh Penguin what he deserved.

“Yes, well, I can see that,” Crosby drawled, looking down at the clasped hands, where he could plainly see the diamond ring that sat on Kaylee’s finger, “You know this little rebellious phase that you’re going through, Kaylee, it isn’t cute. He doesn’t look like he could take care of you-“

“Listen here, you fucker,” Jon interrupted again, his voice rising in anger as he glowered at Crosby, “You need to back the fuck up before I lay you flat on your-“

“Jon, he’s not worth it,” Kaylee interrupted, clutching Jon’s arm as she tried to calm him down, “He’s just a sad little boy, who realised what he was missing the moment I moved on to be with the man of my dreams.”

“The man of your dreams,” Crosby scoffed, “Really, Kaylee, I thought-“

“Shut the fuck up, Crosby,” Kaylee interrupted, now looking at the hockey player with the same anger that Jon had on his face, “We’ve been over for two years, get over it and get over me. Maybe start focusing on your career, ‘cause the Penguins didn’t even make the playoffs this year, while my man, my fiancé, he went on to hold his company’s title for 504 days. Like come on, Crosby, the Leafs won more games than the Penguins did and the Leafs suck.” Crosby glowered at Kaylee as she leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Jon’s shoulder.

“Why would I care about a fake championship for a fake sport,” Crosby spat, “At least hockey is a real sport and we earn the Stanley Cup.”

“Okay, that’s it,” Jon shouted and before anyone could react, he hauled off and punched Crosby right in the jaw, causing the hockey player to land flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling as everyone around them stood in shock. Kaylee looked up at her fiancée before looking down at her ex-boyfriend, her eyes wide.

“What-what the hell was that,” Kaylee asked, looking at her fiancée in shock, “I thought I had first dips on hitting him if he opened his mouth.” Jon shook his head and chuckled as he swept Kaylee up into his arms and carried her towards the talent exit, a smile now on his face.

“Oh, by the way, I need to tell you something,” Jon whispered in her ear.

“Oh, yeah,” Kaylee asked, a smile spreading across her own face, “Is it that you love me?”

“Well, yeah, that,” Jon answered with a chuckle, “And also Lance called. He found her.”

 _“So, wait, we don’t get to see the actual pay-per-view,” Joe asked, looked at Xander and Noelle at the same time that Jon just stared at his future self gaping with his eyes wide, “I mean, I don’t mind not seeing it, but I mean, it is called_ Sun, Sand & Slams _weekend for a reason.”_

_“Nothing really spectacular happens at the pay-per-view,” Noelle explained, still clutching at Jon’s arm, “Mom gets a few phone calls from her family because you know, they were there to see the spotlight incident and they found out about the arrest from the broadcast, you call Lance and aunt Jenn retains her title. That’s pretty much it.”_

_“So, I, I, guess, I-“_

_“Yeah, Dad,” Xander answered as he tried not to laugh at his would be father’s stuttering, “You get to see your cousin. In fact, you get more than you thought you would when she shows up at your house.”_

_“Is this going to be bad,” Colby asked._

_“Unless you count having another mouth to feed as bad,” Xander answered, “Than no, this is good, real good.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s another chapter for you all. An arrest was made and charges were laid. A hockey player got what he deserved and that long awaited reunion is coming up next. And just what does the THWA and WWE have planned with these joint storylines? And what does Xander mean when he says Jon gets more than he bargained for?  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	58. The Missing Puzzle Piece

The Missing Puzzle Piece

**September 15th, 2017**   
**The Home of Jon & Kaylee**   
**Etobicoke, ON**

* * *

" _So, wait, we don't get to see the actual pay-per-view," Joe asked, looked at Xander and Noelle at the same time that Jon just stared at his future self gaping with his eyes wide, "I mean, I don't mind not seeing it, but I mean, it is called_ Sun, Sand & Slams _weekend for a reason."_

" _Nothing really spectacular happens at the pay-per-view," Noelle explained, still clutching at Jon's arm, "Mom gets a few phone calls from her family because you know, they were there to see the spotlight incident and they found out about the arrest from the broadcast, you call Lance and aunt Jenn retains her title. That's pretty much it."_

" _So, I, I, guess, I-"_

" _Yeah, Dad," Xander answered as he tried not to laugh at his would be father's stuttering, "You get to see your cousin. In fact, you get more than you thought you would when she shows up at your house."_

" _Is this going to be bad," Colby asked._

" _Unless you count having another mouth to feed as bad," Xander answered, "Than no, this is good, real good."_

" _Another mouth to feed," Jon questioned, looking at his future son in confusion, "Another mouth to-what the hell does that even mean?" Xander looked at his father and just smiled, which once again caused Colby to groan and clutch at his hair._

" _You know, I'm starting to think you're not my favourite," Colby observed, still clutching at his hair, "I mean, you speak in riddles and-"_

" _Oh, he's your favourite Uncle Colby," Noelle chuckled, a matching smile on her own face, "That is until you catch him sneaking out of your youngest daughter's window in the middle of the night."_

" _What," Colby shouted at the top of his lungs, "What does she mean by-do I smell cookies?"_

" _Mom's cookies," Xander answered, pointing to the stove where Kaylee could be seen checking on a batch, "The best in whatever bake sale school fundraiser she gets drafted into by the PTA."_

" _Great," Renee snarked, scowling at the brunette's back, "She's fucking supermom and Betty Crocker all wrapped up in one."_

" _PTA," Jon questions again, not bothering to even look at Renee, "She's a part of the PTA? What the fuck does PTA even mean? And whoa, what-what is that?"_

"I haven't seen you wear that before," Jon joked, as he came to stand next to her at the counter, watching as she checked on the batch of cookies she had in the oven, "How is that we've been together for almost two years now and you still manage to surprise me? Where did you find an 'Explicit Mox Violence' T-Shirt in 2017?"

"I've had it since I worked at the Hershey's Centre, I just found it in one of the many boxes we still need to unpack" Kaylee answered, looking up at him with a smile, "Don't you remember the story I told you on the night we first-"

"Right, right," Jon chuckled, "The one where if I hadn't been such an idiot, you and I could have found one another sooner because you were right under my nose that night taking care of me by calling an ambulance and I didn't even know it." Linking her arms behind his neck, Kaylee smiled up at him sweetly before she leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I think it's better this way," she explained, turning back to the mass amount of books, she had lying on the counter, "You got clean, learned how to control yourself and be a good boyfriend and I reap all of the rewards from that, and you didn't have to put up with me being a prudish, work-a-holic who developed an extremely horrible temper when Paquette decided to jump ship in 2012." Jon chuckled as he came to stand behind her, wrapping his long, strong arms around her waist as he did.

"Mmm, I see your point," Jon whispered in her ear, placing a kiss just underneath, "And what are all of these?"

"My old wedding planning books," Kaylee explained, flipping through one so quickly that Jon barely had read what was on any page that she may have landed on, "I had a list of local churches written down in one of them when I was helping my cousin plan his wed-"

"Whoa, I thought we decided that we weren't going to make any concrete plans yet," Jon asked, placing his head on her shoulder as she continued to flip through her mass amount of books, "I thought we were going to wait until your Dad's family held this engagement party that they're apparently planning to start our own planning."

"What's the key word in what you just said," Kaylee asked, shooting him an amused look out of the corner of her eye, "And please remember, we are dealing with my Dad's family after all."

"Apparently," Jon joked, kissing her cheek once more, "You don't think they'll actually go through with hosting the party?"

"Oh, they'll go through with it just to keep up the image of happy family," Kaylee answered, "But, it most likely will be because my Mom and Dad planned it instead and by some miracle they actually do end up throwing it without any help from my parents, it in no way will it be the kind of fun party we were expecting."

"So, in other words, we need to be prepared to throw an amazing after party for all of our friends and any family members that want to join us," Jon chuckled, looking down at a sheet of paper that Kaylee had in her hands, "And why are you looking for a list of churches, Red? You know, I'm really not religious at all and I kind of thought since it's our wed-"

"There is no way in hell you and I are getting married in a church in the middle of summer, Jon," Kaylee chuckled, looking at him with a slight smile as she did, "It's bad enough that Canadian weather is unpredictable, but I am not about to be married in some church that has strict rules about not showing skin when it's above thirty degrees without humidity and above forty with it. Not to mention, you are right, you are not a religious person and frankly, my family isn't all that religious either."

"So, can you please explain to me why you're looking for that list of local churches if we're not going to get married in one," Jon asked, a hint of confusion in his voice. It just wasn't adding up in his head why his wonderful fiancée would be looking for a list of churches in their area, if she was dead set against being married in a church.

"My Yiayia is a stubborn woman," Kaylee explained, as she pulled out of Jon's grasp to check on the batch of cookies in the oven once more, "Her and my Papou may not go to church every Sunday, and they only really go on the special occasions, sorry, occasion, but she has her mind set on me and Luke, her only grandchildren, getting married in churches."

"So, you're doing these to appease her," Jon asked, watching as Kaylee reached for the oven mitt she had placed next to the stove and pulled out one cookie sheet before placing another inside, "And just how are you going to get out of this without actually picking a church? You said it yourself, Red, your Yiayia is a stubborn woman and the last thing I want to do is pay a church fee for a church that we're not even going to use."

"Don't worry, Jonny," Kaylee chuckled, leaning against the counter beside him, "I'm going to call all of the Greek Orthodox and All Saints churches on that list, it'll take me some time, but hey, I have a lot of it since I won't be working for another four months and I'll find all of the ones that are booked around the time that we want to get married." A small smile began to appear on Jon's face as Kaylee continued to explain her little plan to him. He had to admit, as much as he liked to think that his fiancée and her ring persona had very little in common when it came to their personalities, Kaylee had quite the devious streak in her.

"And I'll only take her to the ones that are booked," Kaylee explained, a smile appearing on her own face, "I'll explain that these are the ones that you and I have decided on and if they're booked, they're booked and we'll have to find another venue all together, preferably something less religious since you're not sure what you believe in yet."

"Red, we've gone over this," Jon chuckled, "Pure blooded atheist."

"You know that and I know that, but the last thing I want to do is give my Yiayia a heart attack, so to her, you are not sure," Kaylee answered, looking at him with a playful glare.

"Ah, the things I do for your family," Jon sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist once more.

"And the things I do for yours," Kaylee answered with a sigh of her own, "I still have no idea how Colby managed to talk me into baking over three hundred medium sized; gluten free, peanut free, fat free, sugar free, dairy free chocolate chip cookies to go out with the invitations to his daughter's first birthday party. That is no way for a child to live, let alone eat."

"Yeah, well, you love Jessie just as much as I do," Jon chuckled, placing his head in the crook of Kaylee's neck, "Hence, the reason why you probably made her a special batch of your cookies for when she's over here."

"You know me to-" Just as Kaylee was going to finish speaking, the pair cut off by the doorbell ringing and the sound of the house feline, taking off from his spot next to the kitchen table, up the staircase and out of sight of whoever could be at the door. Jon's brow furrowed at the sound. They weren't expecting anyone today and anyone that did plan on visiting them on his days off, always made sure to call first.

"Who could that be," Jon asked, as whoever was at the door rang the bell once more.

"I don't know," Kaylee sighed, pulling away from him, "Why don't you go answer it and I'll check on this batch of cookies and if it's no one important, you and I could-"

"Promise?"

"Promise," Kaylee chuckled, "Now, go get the door before whoever's at it breaks the damn doorbell." Chuckling Jon pulled away from his red headed fiancée and made his way towards the door, where in the large oval window, he could see a small petit blonde woman standing with a small child on her hip and another holding her hand. Thinking that maybe, it was a mother and daughter trying to see Girl Scout cookies or something, he quickly grabbed his wallet and stuck it in his back pants pocket. He really did enjoy their peppermint patties.

"Can I help-"

"Jon," the woman started, looking up at him with a set of familiar blue eyes that Jon could only ever remember seeing so many years ago, "I, uh, I hope I have the right house because the private investigator who called me only gave me a number and it said that, that number belongs to someone who lives here-"

"Angel," Jon interrupted, his jaw going slack and his eyes widening as he took in the sight of the woman and children standing in front of him, "How, I, uh-"

"Jon, who's at the door," Kaylee asked, as she came to stand behind him. Jon looked over at her with a wide eyed expression before looking back at the blonde woman standing in front of them, now looking between the couple with a shocked expression of her own.

"I shouldn't have come," she started, making to turn away from the door and walk down the steps, "I, uh, I shouldn't have bothered either one of you or maybe, I should have called first, I, uh, I'm going to-"

"No," Jon almost shouted, stepping out of the house, almost grabbing her, "I, uh, Red, I-"

"You must be Angel," Kaylee started calmly, a friendly smile spreading across her face as she listened to Jon stutter beside her, "You'll have to excuse your cousin, he seems to have forgotten his manners for the time being. Why don't you come inside? We can all sit down have a nice little chat and the two of you can figure out where to go from there."

"No, I, uh, I couldn't," Angel insisted, looking at the red head shyly, "We, uh, I, uh, I don't want to intrude. You both obviously weren't expecting any-"

"It's fine," Kaylee insisted, "I have a pitcher of homemade ice tea that needs to be drunk by someone other than my fiancé and I have a batch of freshly baked cookies that need to be eaten by a couple of sugar fiends." The small, blonde toddler looked up at her mother shyly asking if it was okay to partake in what the kind red headed woman was offering. Angel looked in between her daughter and her cousin before nodding.

"I think that would be okay," Angel answered, a smile spreading across her own face, "I, uh, I'm really sorry showing up like this. I was just-"

"Excited," Jon finished for her, a smile coming across his face as a wave of unshed tears filled his eyes, "I remember what you were like when you were a child. So excited, you could barely wait to do anything. There were nights, I'd have to hold you 'til you exhausted yourself out, my Angel."

"You remembered," the blonde sobbed, practically throwing her empty arm around her cousin.

"I could never forget," he whispered in her ear, clutching at her with his own arms, smiling at Kaylee who just smiled at him in return, "Now, come on, let's get out of this heat."

* * *

"It has to be a shock, I know," Angel sighed, sipping at the iced tea Kaylee had handed her, "I mean, how many years has it been and all of a sudden, I just start looking for you. I mean, I, uh, I always wanted to look for you, but, with everything, with Kassie, with Jacob, with, with Reggie, I just, I couldn't and then, one night, I just needed to find you. I had to get away from him."

"Get away from who," Jon asked, looking at the young mother worriedly before sharing the same worried look with Kaylee. Angel had only been back in his life for mere moments, but that same protective instinct that he had all those years ago for her came flooding back the moment that she said those words.

"Reggie, he, he's not okay, Jon," Angel explained, tears streaking down her face, "I don't know what happened, he used to be this great guy, a great father, but now it's just, he, he, he's not the same anymore. He, he pushed Kassie down a small set of stairs and I caught him trying to smother Jacob and when I caught him trying to smother Jacob, he tried to choke me and-"

"Where is he," Jon growled, jumping to his feet almost instantly, "When I get my hands on him, I'm going to ring his neck, I'm going to-"

"Jonathan," Kaylee snapped, her eyes flashing with same anger that he felt coursing through his veins, "Not now." Jon tried to hold his anger, but the mere thought of someone trying to kill the little girl that he was tried to protect from the life he had once had, made him almost sick with anger. Sinking down to the seat that he had once occupied, Jon felt Kaylee snake her arm around his own to keep him in place next to her.

"Angel," Kaylee started, trying to keep her own anger in check, "I don't want to say this, but-"

"You're worried about the timing," Angel finished for her, "Just as Jon finds me, I start having some issues with the man that knocked me up when I was sixteen-"

"He did what," Jon snapped again.

"Jon," Kaylee interrupted once more, shooting him another look, "You're right, Angel, the timing does seem a little convenient, but I'm not going to say anything about that. You've obviously been through enough and the last thing I want to do is get in between a reunion between you and Jon. Not to mention from the bruises that I can see underneath your shirt, there is obviously some truth to what you're telling us."

"How did you," Angel gasped, looking at Kaylee with wide eyes. She had no idea how the red head sitting next to her cousin and doing her best to keep said cousin's protective and almost homicidal temper in check saw the bruises that she had tried to keep hidden from her children and other prying eyes.

"When the man who is supposed to be your paternal grandfather has a history of violent behaviour, you learn to read the signs," Kaylee explained, sipping her iced tea slowly, "But, that doesn't matter right now. You obviously came looking for Jon, cause you know that he will help you."

"Damn right, I will," Jon chuckled, leaning over to place a small kiss on his fiancée's cheek, "You, Kassie and Jacob will stay here with us and together, we will-"

"What, no, I couldn't possibly," Angel interrupted, "I, uh, I already booked us a hotel under another name so Reggie couldn't find us even if he tried and-"

"And we would both feel a lot better if you stayed here," Jon interrupted once more, looking at his little cousin sternly, "We have a guest room upstairs and enough toys to keep the two little ones occupied. I'll be here until Sunday evening, but Kaylee will be if you need anything and if, she's not here I'm sure, we can find someone to help you out. You don't have to worry about Reggie, Angel, we'll, we'll figure something out." The blonde nodded as silent tears, slowly began to roll down her cheeks.

For weeks during her search for her cousin, she had been careful not to let her children see her cry. But, now that she was here, in her long lost cousin's home, in the safety of his protection, the same protection that she had been craving for since she had been dragged out of his arms by the mean social service lady all those years ago, she couldn't help, but cry.

"It's alright, my Angel," Jon chuckled, "No more tears, no monsters can reach you here." Another wave of tears rolled down Angel's already puffy cheeks. He had said that to her every night before she would fall asleep and without fail it always managed to keep the nightmares at bay.

"Jon, hun," Kaylee interrupted, "Why don't you take Angel's keys and go get their bags from that horrible little rental vehicle that's sitting in our driveway, I'll help her calm down."

"Thanks Red," Jon whispered, before pressing a gentle kiss to both of their heads. The moment that he was out of ear shot, Kaylee looked at Angel, a stony expression now in place. It broke her heart to have to do this, but it needed to be said.

"Angel, I don't want to say this, but I swear, if I find out that you are playing us," Kaylee whispered lowly, causing the blonde woman to look up at her with wide eyes, "If I find out that Reggie and you are planning to hurt Jon, than I will not only report you to the police for fraud, but I will also report you to child service for child endangerment and I will make sure that with every ounce of my own power that Jon and I will see to it that you will see those beautiful children again."

"Jon would never do that," Angel whispered back to her, "He will never let them grow up in the system."

"They wouldn't have to," Kaylee explained, still looking at the woman across from her sternly "They'd have us, but you'll have nothing to worry about if everything you just said is all true."

" _What the hell was that," Jon asked, looking at his future, would-be wife almost angrily. How dare she threaten someone that he cared for? How dare she think that his sweet little Angel was playing him for something?_

" _That was Mom looking out for you," Xander answered with a shrug, "Besides, Angel has nothing to worry about. Mom will believe her once Reggie shows up atthe house, half out of his mind, threatening to kill anyone that gets in his way of killing Aunt Ang, Kassie and Jacob. Luckily, Mom was home and she has a wicked swing, a hard as rock Louisville slugger, complete with back up from the THWA Heavyweight Champion."_

" _So, this is still a good thing," Jon asked, as he watched his future self walk back into the living room unaware of what had just been said in between the two._

" _A real good thing," Noelle chuckled, "Don't worry, Daddy, Aunt Ang, she's an amazing person."_

" _Besides we have other things that need to be seen first," Xander continued with a chuckle, "Like your rematch for the title at Night of Champions."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Angel's here and she just brought Kaylee and Jon a boatload of trouble. Was Kaylee in the right with what she said? Or is she just being paranoid 'cause of her experience with her Dad's family? What happens during Jon's rematch? Could he win back the title and make Roman Reigns a transitional champion?
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	59. Hard to Fight, Easy to Lose

Hard to Fight, Easy to Lose

**September 24** th, 2017  
Scottrade Center  
St. Louis, MO  
Night of Champions WWE Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

_“What the hell was that,” Jon asked, looking at his future, would-be wife almost angrily. How dare she threaten someone that he cared for? How dare she think that his sweet little Angel was playing him for something?_

_“That was Mom looking out for you,” Xander answered with a shrug, “Besides, Angel has nothing to worry about. Mom will believe her once Reggie shows up atthe house, half out of his mind, threatening to kill anyone that gets in his way of killing Aunt Ang, Kassie and Jacob. Luckily, Mom was home and she has a wicked swing, a hard as rock Louisville slugger, complete with back up from the THWA Heavyweight Champion.”_

_“So, this is still a good thing,” Jon asked, as he watched his future self walk back into the living room unaware of what had just been said in between the two._

_“A real good thing,” Noelle chuckled, “Don’t worry, Daddy, Aunt Ang, she’s an amazing person.”_

_“Besides we have other things that need to be seen first,” Xander continued with a chuckle, “Like your rematch for the title at Night of Champions.”_

_“Wait, wait, wait,” Joe interrupted, looking at the future son of one of his closest friends, “I, uh, I can’t tell if you and the Beauty Queen are joking or not.”_

_“We are,” Noelle chuckled, as she and Xander shared a quick look, “He doesn’t even make it across the border thanks to a drug charge and Aunt Ang and Mom, well, let’s just say that a lot of rosé was involved.”_

“Wait,” Saraya gasped, looking at the red head with wide eyes, “You-you actually said that to her. You actually told her that if you ever found something, dare I say, hinkie about her story that you would report her and take her children away? Where the hell was this woman when you and Jon first started dating and he started bringing you backstage? I would have save you a lot of trouble with a certain blonde bitch ex-girlfriend of his, who is still in charge of the pre-show panel.”

“Hey,” Brie interrupted, a small smile playing on her own lips, “Kay’s said it before and she’ll say it again. She wasn’t about to risk Jon’s job, let alone his career if she had confronted Renee about it.”

“I highly doubt I would have risked his career,” Kaylee interrupted, biting her own lip slightly, “His job here, sure, but I highly doubt that Ron, Brenda and Pat would have turned him away if he came lookin’ for a job at the THWA. I just don’t think he would have been happy if things had ended that way.” The three girls laughed slightly as they continued to share a plate of the many veggies that sat in front of them. Slowly a comfortable silence fell between the three of them before Brie once again turned towards the Canadian.

“I’m sorry, I-I just can’t believe that you actually said that to her,” Brie gasped, lightly munching on a few of the celery sticks as she muddled over the story that Kaylee had told her and Saraya about what happened the day that Jon’s cousin showed up at their door, “Does Jon know that you’re suspicious of her?”

“No,” Kaylee answered with a small shake of her head, “He’s already so attached to her and the last thing that I want to do is ruin this for him. He’s been looking forward to being reunited with her for most of his adult life, I’m not going to ruin that unless I absolutely have to.”

“And you’re petrified that if you do, he’ll take her side of it all and leave you in the dust,” Saraya added, “Have I mentioned how much I actually hate your Dad’s family with messing with you so much mentally?”

“Multiple times,” Kaylee sighed, “Do you think I’m being way too paranoid about this?”

“Well,” Brie started.

“Oh God, I am,” Kaylee sighed once more as she placed her head in her hands, “Jenn said I was too, but you know, I’m just trying to protect Jon. He’s gone through so much in his life already; his Dad is horrible and his mother is just as horrible-“

“Have you met either one of them,” Saraya asked, looking at Kaylee with a small frown.

“No,” Kaylee answered, “He said that we were better off if I didn’t. He feels like Sika and Patty are more like his parents than his real life ones ever were, so we’re just, I don’t even know anymore. I’m leaving the decision up to him. We’re engaged now-“

“No shit,” Saraya chuckled, grasping the hand that held said engagement ring.

“And if he wants to introduce me to them, then that’s his decision,” Kaylee continued despite Saraya’s interruption, “And if that never happens, and we split our holidays between my family and the Anoa’i family, then that’s fine too.”

“Listening to what you’re saying, I think you’re just being skeptical because this is the first blood relative of Jon’s that you’ve ever met,” Brie tried to explain, “You’ve heard all of his stories about his parents and how horrible it was for him growing up and you are so proud of the strength that he has. But, at the same time, you also feel that now that you’re in his life, he doesn’t need to go through it by himself anymore.” Kaylee sat in silence as she listened to Brie make her point.

“The first that you would do if his parents tried to make contact with him or just showed up out of the blue is try and protect him from the obvious that they would bring to his life,” Brie continued, fiddling with her hands slightly, “For so long, Angel was one of the only lights in his life at that time and here she comes with this almost very obvious sob story-“

“Oh good, I’m not the only one who thinks that it was,” Kaylee sighed, “I mean, I’m the last person to doubt that kind of story; my grandmother for God’s sake had to raise five children on her own after my grandfather tried his hand in becoming a grade-a scumbag and ugh, you’re right, Brie.” The twin smiled and patted her friend’s hand gently.

“I know,” the twin chuckled, “I just, I’m saying that I feel like you should give her a chance. This way if something does happen and Jon does get hurt through all of this, you’ll still be able to be there for him.” Kaylee stayed silent for a moment as she thought about what Brie was saying to her. She had already admitted that the other half of the Bella Twins was right, what more could she really say on the matter? She had promised Jon all of those months ago that when they first set out to find Angel that no matter what happened when they did, that she would be there for him. She wasn’t about to let a few feelings get in the way of that promise.

“I-I just can’t help, but feel like this entire situation is just a little too convenient,” Kaylee explained to the two Divas, “I’m sorry, I hear what you’re trying to me, Brie, and I can see just where you’re coming from entirely, I just, I…teenage pregnancies, an abusive husband and she just so conveniently starts looking for Jon when he starts looking for her at the same time that her husband, boyfriend, whatever starts going psycho.”

“Coincidences happen all of the time,” Saraya shrugged. Kaylee bit her lip gently in response. She didn’t believe in coincidence. She didn’t believe that it was a coincidence that on the day of her accident, she had rejected a date from a man who would try to kill her only hours later when only up until that day she had only heard of women and men getting killed for rejecting dates. She didn’t believe that it was a coincidence that on the same day that the media had made her and Jon unofficially official this his ex-girlfriend would try to break them up for the umpteenth time. For every good thing that happened in life, something just as bad happened. That’s why births and deaths always happened in threes.

“Just, just don’t over think this, okay,” Saraya chuckled, patting her friend on the shoulder, “Angel was the light of his life when he was younger and you are the light of his life now. Everything will turn out, okay?”

“Yeah, uh, I guess you’re right,” Kaylee sighed again, taking a deep breath as the three women got to their feet. It would only be a matter of time before their men would come looking for them and with her man came the woman she was most suspicious of.

“Should we go find our men,” Brie suggested, a small smile playing on her lips once more as she fiddled with her wedding rings.

“Don’t need too,” Saraya chuckled, waving at the men in question as they entered catering with Jon’s cousin in tow, “Come on, Kaylee, you might be able to find something in common with her, she’s got a pretty good taste in shoes.” Kaylee looked towards the shoes that Angel was wearing.

“Yeah, I have a pair just,” Kaylee trailed off as a glare came across her face and she stomped off towards the group.

“Red,” Jon greeted, going to place a kiss on her lips, but slowly backed away from her upon seeing the look of anger she was sporting.

“Those. Better. Not. Be. Mine,” Kaylee slowly ground out, causing Angel to look down out at the ruby red slippers she had on her feet before shooting the red head a small smile.

“Uh, yeah, they’re yours” she answered, the smile still on her face despite seeing the look on Kaylee’s, “All of my shoes were in kind of bad shape and when Jon saw them, he said that you and I were the same and that I could, uh, borrow a pair.” Jon sighed as he listened to the exchange between the two women that meant the most to him. He had specifically told Angel to ask Kaylee to borrow a pair of her shoes. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn’t stupid when it came to Kaylee and her shoes unlike his friend, Colby. Some of those shoes were more expensive than the house they were living in, collector items even and he wasn’t about to let Angel borrow a pair that could cost him his entire relationship.

“Really,” Kaylee asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, “Because I don’t remember you asking me if you could borrow a pair. And I know you didn’t because if you did, I wouldn’t have let you borrow that pair.” Jon groaned quietly. Oh, this definitely wasn’t going to end well.

“How can you tell what shoes I’m wearing,” Angel asked, looking at the Canadian in disbelief, “You have so many, I highly doubt you can keep track of them all.”

“I only have one pair of ruby red slippers that are 1 of 5 exact replicas of the ones that Judy Garland wore in the ‘Wizard of Oz’ with her autograph on the insole and they are on of your feet right now,” Kaylee snapped, causing Jon to groan once more. His beautiful fiancée was getting emotional and there were only a few things that could make her this emotional. Angel looked at Kaylee with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Angel explained, bending down to slip the shoes off of her feet, “But, there’s no need to get so emotional, they’re just shoes.” Before Kaylee could launch herself at his cousin, Jon quickly reached out and gathered Kaylee into his arms and began walking her backwards out of catering.

“Come on,” he told her, “What’s wrong? I get it, those shoes probably cost you more than what our mortgage is, but Red, you’re acting a little, dare I say, unstable. There’s something more going on- oh, Red, your uncle Alex.”

“Yeah, my uncle; they’re a symbol of my last moments with him,” Kaylee explained, wiping away a tear that was threatening to fall, “The day before he died, we watched the ‘Wizard of Oz’ together-“

“Hence the ruby slippers,” Jon sighed, “Oh god, Red, if I had known that she had taken them without asking which ones she could borrow, I would have said something.”

“It’s not your fault,” Kaylee sighed, wiping another tear, “It’s just, that was the last movie he and I ever saw together. The last picture that we have of him is of he and I sitting in that damn hospital bed of his and I’m cuddling next to him and I fell asleep in his weak arms for the last time. He died the next day during surgery.” Willing herself not to cry, Kaylee smiled up at Jon as he continued to frown down at her.

“And if that’s not bad enough, I bought them with my first every pay-per-view bonus check.”

“Oh Red,” Jon sighed, holding her close to his chess.

“It’s okay,” Kaylee assured him, “Angel and I need to have a little talk anyways.”

“Red,” Jon warned.

“Jon,” Kaylee responded walking back into catering and right towards Angel, who had slipped off the slippers and into another pair that Brie had brought her from the merchandise table.

“Kaylee, I’m sorry, I-“ Kaylee held up a hand to stop the young blonde from explaining any further.

“I think you and I should go back to the hotel, we need to have a little chat,” Kaylee explained, “And I got a couple bottles of wine hidden in my suitcase with our names on them.”

* * *

 

Ten years from now, Jon would probably find this hilarious. In fact, he would probably find this funny a year from now, but now? Now, it was just giving him a migraine of epic proportions and if his head wasn’t already hurting from the four spears he had taken during his rematch with Joe for the WWE Heavyweight Championship, it was definitely hurting now. And it had everything to do with the two drunk women that were sitting on the bed, he wanted to be resting in, laughing, probably at his expense.

“So, so, so, this thunder storm is just rattling the apartment and everything inside, I’m like 5 at the time and I hear this high pitched screaming-“

“No,” Kaylee asked, her mouth gaping open like a fish out of water.

“Don’t beat me to the funny part,” Angel laughed, holding onto a full wine glass which Jon could safely assume was one of many seeing that they had three empty bottle sitting on the counter in the kitchenette, “Like I was saying, I heard this high pitched screaming. At first I thought it was me, I mean, 5 year old girl, afraid of the dark, not the best parents in the world, you could see why I thought it was me.”

“But, it was him,” Kaylee asked, looking at the blonde with wide, amused eyes.

“Yeah,” Angel laughed, “He comes barreling into my room, the scream dying on his lips as he does. Remind you, this is the guy who would come into my room when I had a nightmare and tell me to stop crying because no monsters could hurt me while he was there.”

“Now, I know why he doesn’t talk much about his childhood,” Kaylee laughed, sipping at her own glass of wine, “Moments like that one. Oh, if his friends knew about his fear of thunder storms, he would never live that down, but now, I also know why he draws the curtains, lights some candles and tries to ‘distract’ me from whatever I’m doing on stormy nights.”

“A little bit too much information there,” Angel joked.

“You have two kids,” Kaylee shot back in amusement; “If you and I need to talk about where kids come from, there is no hope for you at all.” Both women started laughing once more as Jon began to bite his lip and contemplate what options he had. He could interrupt them and quite possibly be subjected to even more embarrassing stories of which both women had plenty, he could just make his way into the bathroom and let them know he’s there without actually letting them know that he’s there or he could turn back around and hope that maybe, just maybe, a member of the roster would take pity on his poor soul and let him sleep on their room’s couch or something.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Kaylee started, waving one of her hands slightly, looking at Angel once again with gleeful amusement, “Have I told you the story of what happened on our first official date?”

“You had more than one first date with my cousin,” Angel asked, looking at the red head confused, “No wonder, you’re engaged to the man, but no, you haven’t told me that story.” Jon closed his eyes and inwardly groaned. Part of him had wished that Kaylee had already shared that story with his cousin before he had made the unfortunate decision to walk into what was supposed to be a quiet hotel room.

“So, he gets me tickets to the Toronto house show, I go and I’m sitting in my car waiting for his to show up because you know, the WWE locker room wasn’t the most friendliest of places for a Harbour girl like me at the time,” Kaylee started to explain.

“Well, no, duh,” Angel chuckled, “Bombshells are the bitter enemies of Divas and strictly because the Bombshells are much better at what they do than the Divas are.”

“I knew there was a reason that I was starting to like you,” Kaylee chuckled drunkenly, before she continued telling her story, “Anyways, I had forgotten to remind Punk to tell Jon that there was this huge patch of ice on the passenger side of the car, so I see him come out and he’s running and I mean, running because it was so cold and the moment he reaches the door all I see is him go thunk!” Angel couldn’t help herself as she snorted.

“Thunk?”

“Thunk,” Kaylee repeated, “He falls on his ass twice before he successfully got himself into the car, so we could go for dinner.”

“Oh, I hope the story doesn’t end there,” Angel chuckled, looking at the red head in anticipation.

“It doesn’t,” Kaylee answered, with a large smile on her face as she thought back to that night, “We get to the restaurant and they lost the reservations and it’s an hour long wait for the next available table. He is pissed; swearing up a storm as he and I walk back to my car and once again he doesn’t see a patch of ice.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes,” Kaylee answered, causing Jon to groan once more as he too thought back to that night, “He falls for the third time, which is when we both agreed to just drinking a six pack of beer and eating a large pizza watching the CN Tower lights from my balcony in the middle of winter.” Angel cooed at her cousin’s fiancée before taking another sip of her wine.

“Oh, oh,” she started, remembering another funny story, “I need to tell you about the time that Jon’s first girlfriend-“

“Alright, ladies,” Jon interrupted, finally hearing enough embarrassing stories for one night, “I think you’ve both had enough to drink and it is time for bed.”

“Oh, Jonny,” Kaylee called, getting up to throw her arms around his neck, “How was the match against Joe?”

“Could have been better,” he explained to her, picking her up to deposit her on the bed again, “But, I’ll tell you all about it in the morning. Now, hand over the wine-“

“Aww, you’re no fun,” Angel complained, handing her cousin her almost empty glass of wine.

“Yeah, well, you’ll both thank me in the morning.”

_“Okay, um,” Colby started, looking in between the two drunk women in front of the small time travelling group, “What the hell was that?”_

_“That,” Xander started, a small familiar smile playing on his lips once more, “That was one of Mom’s many life philosophies. When you need to get along with someone-“_

_“Get drunk with them,” Noelle finished for her brother. Jon just shook his head at his children in amusement. He couldn’t deny that their mother wasn’t wrong about that little tid bit of advice, he just hoped that they had learned it much later in life than he had._

_“Alright,” he asked, “What’s next?”_

_“Why AmbRose on Monday Night RAW, of course.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, ladies and gentlemen, this chapter is finally up for you all to enjoy and the next chapter is already in the works. Are Kaylee and Angel going to get along now or is Angel going to continue to borrow Kaylee’s shoes without asking? And what’s going to happen on Monday Night RAW when Christina Rose makes an appearance that has Kevin Owens grasping for survival?
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Oh, and the one year anniversary for 'Your Future, My Past' is coming up on the 25th of this month and to celebrate I wanted to obviously write something for all of you that while it would have something to do with the 'Your Future, My Past' World, it would be more a side project. Now, I've brought it down to four (which is really more like two) ideas, which are;
> 
> Art of Wrestling Podcast with Christina Rose  
> Art of Wrestling Podcast with Christina Rose & Dean Ambrose  
> Talk is Jericho Podcast with Christina Rose  
> or  
> Talk is Jericho Podcast with Christina Rose & Dean Ambrose.
> 
> There is a poll on my profile on Fanfiction.Net under the same name where you can let me know which one you want or you can just leave me a review and cast your vote there.
> 
> I'd also like to thank everybody for making this a wonderful first year for 'Your Future, My Past.' This has honestly been my most successful story and I wouldn't have any of that success if it wasn't for all of you. I'd also like to say a special thank you to everyone who has commented and given this story a kudos, you bring a smile to my face with every comment you write and kudos you send.
> 
> Love you all!  
> xo


	60. Monday Night Fights

Monday Night Fights

**October 30** th, 2017  
Air Canada Center  
Toronto, ON  
Monday Night RAW WWE Event

_“Okay, um,” Colby started, looking in between the two drunk women in front of the small time travelling group, “What the hell was that?”_

_“That,” Xander started, a small familiar smile playing on his lips once more, “That was one of Mom’s many life philosophies. When you need to get along with someone-“_

_“Get drunk with them,” Noelle finished for her brother. Jon just shook his head at his children in amusement. He couldn’t deny that their mother wasn’t wrong about that little tid bit of advice, he just hoped that they had learned it much later in life than he had._

_“Alright,” he asked, “What’s next?”_

_“Why AmbRose on Monday Night RAW, of course,” Xander joked, causing his father to roll his eyes, “Mom makes her RAW debut, the Toronto-Connecticut Wrestling Connection is cemented even more than it already was and Mom gets a nice little birthday present.”_

 “Have you seen the new script changes,” Colby asked, as he watched Jon finish lacing up his boots and Kaylee slip into a pair of boots with the highest pair of heels that he had ever seen her wear before, “Kaylee’s part isn’t even scripted, it just says ‘Christina tries to talk sense into Ambrose,’ what the hell does that even mean?”

“It means,” Kaylee started with a chuckle, “That you’re program will officially be on a five second time delay thanks to _my_ boss-“

“I thought it was thanks to the less than okay language that you will most likely end up using,” Jon teased from beside her. Kaylee stuck her tongue out at her fiancée before she simply returned to lacing up her knee high boots.

“It’s no my fault you’re show has a sucky PG rating,” Kaylee chuckled, “I’m used to being able to saying words like fuck, god dammit, bitch and anything like that on our program, that’s probably one of the reasons why it’s TV-14. Like, come on, you guys could easily manage a PG-13, but no, you lot are as PG as they come.” Jon shook his head before he through his arm around Kaylee’s shoulders and brought her close to his chest.

“It’s not nice to tease,” he reminded her, practically licking the shell of her ear as he did. Kaylee tried to keep the smirk off of her face as a slight shiver ran down her spine, but she just couldn’t help it.

“I thought you liked it when I teased-“

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Colby interrupted, grabbing his daughter and hoisting her into his arms, “Seriously, the two of you should be ashamed of yourselves, using your special brand of flirting in front of a toddler.”

“Colby,” Kaylee sighed, looking at the father standing in front of her, “Trust me, there is no way she understands what she just heard-“

“Yeah, but she might repeat it in front of people that will,” Colby argued with the red head, “It’s bad enough that she repeated what Sar said about Zahra in front of my mother, the last thing I need is her saying what you just said in front of her as well.”

“Lopez,” Jon chuckled, another smirk playing on his lips, “That would be the funniest thing in the world, but I highly doubt your mother would understand the meaning behind it, she’s probably one of the most innocent people that I have met in my life and she had you as a son.” Kaylee couldn’t help the laugh the pushed past her lips, which sent sweet little Jessie into a fit of giggles of her own.

“Oh come on, Jess baby,” Colby whined, looking at his daughter with the biggest pout that he could muster, “Your Uncle isn’t that funny and neither is your Aunt, please don’t feed their egos.” Jessie just smiled up at her father before grabbing him by the nose, stopping his pout in its tracks.

“Ow, Jess,” Colby complained, gently prying his daughter’s hand from his nose and pouting at her once more.

“You know what Lopez,” Kaylee chuckled, getting to her feet as she slowly shrugged on her ‘Ambrose Stole My Heart’ T-shirt that she would be wearing down to the ring, “One of these days when she’s just a little bit older than she is now, she’s going to get her own pout and you’ll be sunk when she uses it.” Colby playfully glared at the woman that he had named his daughter’s godmother playfully as Jon gently pulled his daughter of his arms and began blowing raspberries on her belly.

“I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about birthday girl,” Colby teased, a small smirk now on his lips, “How does it feel to be twenty-seven anyway?”

“I don’t know,” Kaylee answered with a shrug of her own, “How does it feel to be thirty-one?”

“I hate you,” Colby groaned, as he once again pulled his daughter into his arms and began to walk out of the locker room, “You know for someone who is making her RAW debut, you don’t seem all that nervous.”

“It’s ‘cause I’m not,” Kaylee answered, causing Jon to look at her curiously as Colby walked out the room shaking his head.

“You’re not?”

“No,” Kaylee answered once more, “In my Toronto Harbour debut with Jenn and Hailey, I went against three of the biggest legends in Bombshell history, a little segment on Raw with you and a guy I already worked with in the Harbour in my hometown on my birthday that isn’t so scary in comparison.”

“You have to be the weirdest person I know,” Jon chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, “You’ll be in a WWE ring, on worldwide television and you are not the least bit nervous, I was practically shitting myself before my main roster debut in 2012.”

“That’s cause this is what you’ve been working towards your whole life, for me it was the Harbour,” Kaylee shrugged, a smile appearing on her lips as she leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips, “Not to mention, I can’t be nervous when the guy in the ring opposite me will make sure that even if I were stumble, he’d catch me.”

“Oh yeah,” Jon asked, looking down at her with a smile of his own, “How are you so sure that he’d catch you?”

“Because he’s already done it once before,” she answered with a small chuckle, “He caught me when I fell for him head over very high heels.” Jon laughed as he gently placed his forehead against hers. They weren’t going to have many moments like these in the next couple of hours. She was going to be whisked away by a couple of the hair and make-up girls Ron had sent to bring Christina Rose to life and he’d be whisked away to do interviews.

“Happy birthday, Red,” he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead, “I have your gift in my back pocket.”

“I told you that you didn’t have to get me anything,” Kaylee tried to reprimand, but the smile on her lips took away her attempt at being serious with him.

“I know, but, uh, these next few months are going to be very hectic and since both our teams are-“

“You got us tickets to Game 7 of the World Series,” Kaylee gasped, as she opened the envelope and looked down at the tickets in her hands, “How? I thought these were sold out the minute they went on sale.”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out,” Jon teased just as she leaned up and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, “Love you, Red, forever and for always.”

“I love you too,” she whispered back, “Always and forever.”

* * *

 

“You know, I don’t get you,” Saraya chuckled as she opposite Kaylee as both women got their hair and make-up done for the show that would be taking place in a little over half an hour, “You could have gotten tickets to this Game 7 knowing Donaldson and Bautista, that is their names right-“

“Yeah,” Kaylee chuckled, as one of the girl continued working her hair into wavy curls that would flow down her back like a red waterfall.

“Okay, you could have gotten those tickets from the team themselves, hell you could have gotten the tickets through work,” Saraya continued, looking at the red head pointedly, “You could have gotten your hands on those tickets at any moment after they announced that the Toronto Blue Hats-“

“Blue Jays,” Kaylee corrected, looking at the British Diva pointedly once more.

“Whatever, my point is you could have had those tickets in your hands the moment that the Blue Jays and the Cincinnati Whatevers-“

“Reds,” Kaylee corrected once more, “You know for someone who has lived in the states for a good seven years, and you’ve known me for all seven of those years-“

“Yeah, I know, that’s why I don’t understand you,” Saraya continued, a frown appearing on her lips, “The you before Jon would have just called her ‘connections’ and got those tickets before anyone else could have blinked-“

“The old me didn’t have a man like Jon,” Kaylee interrupted before Saraya could continue to berate her, “The old me had to do a lot of things by herself because she had her family, she had her friends, but she didn’t have a guy who loved and cared for her so much that he wanted to marry her, not just to keep her in his life, but because he genuinely wanted to. That man also had no clue what to get her for a birthday present.”

“How’d you know,” Saraya asked, all of the air taken out of her by Kaylee’s explanation.

“I overhead him talking to Angel, while I was cooking dinner,” the red head explained, a smile playing on her lips once more, “He was just so frustrated and when we sat down to watch the game, I could see the way that his eyes lit up when the Reds made the series 3-3 after a really tough game, he knew that it had been a long time since both teams had made it to the World Series and we would both want to be there for when either team won.”

“So, the tickets are just as much for him as they are for you?”

“Yeah,” Kaylee chuckled, fiddling with the Blue Jays bracelet that sat on her wrist next to the one Jon had given her for her birthday last year.

“And you don’t mind?”

“No, I really don’t,” Kaylee chuckled again, causing both Saraya and both teams of make-ups girls to laugh. At that same moment, Jon came waltzing down towards the make-up area, a smile on his face and a bouquet of the reddest roses Kaylee had ever seen in her life.

“Jon,” Kaylee gasped, as he handed them to her with a quick kiss to her cheek before the make-up girl could scream at him for ruining her work, “Where did you-why did you-oh my god, they’re beautiful. You are so sweet.”

“The beautiful bouquet of red roses for the most beautiful red rose in my life,” Jon explained, kneeling beside her chair, as Kaylee continued to sniff at the roses that she now held in her hands, “I know I already bought you the tickets, but I thought a bouquet of flowers couldn’t harm either.”

“Aww,” Kaylee cooed, wanting to kiss her fiancé so badly, but she was sure that the make-up girl currently working on her lip stain would kill her if she even so much as tried.

“Aww,” Saraya mocked, “I think I’m gonna barf. What the hell happened to the Jon I knew? He wouldn’t buy a woman flowers unless he did something wrong and he definitely would say something as corny as he just did. What happened to the Jon that was a pain in the ass to women everywhere?” Jon shrugged, smiling up at Kaylee as she continued to smile the best she could at him.

“He fell in love,” Jon explained, followed by another shrug, “Now, what were you two ladies talking about? Still trying to figure out my connections?”

“I’ll keep trying until you finally tell me what they are or I figure it out for myself,” Kaylee teased, a smile appearing on her lips as the make-up girl pulled away from her, “It’s thanks to those connections that I have a pair of shoes that I have been looking for since high school.” Jon groaned.

“Oh god, that’s right,” Jon sighed, “I have no idea what I’m going to get you this year for Christmas, so if your gift from turns out to completely suck, please don’t leave me.”

“I could never leave you,” Kaylee chuckled, reaching out to grab his hand in her own, “Even if you end up being the most terrible gift giver in the world-“

“In other words,” Saraya interrupted with a chuckle, “Just keep buying her shoes and she’ll be happy.” Both Kaylee and Jon erupted into  laughter as a PA came walking towards them. Jon, Kaylee and Kevin would both be opening the night with a few members of the Authority, so it was only a matter of time before someone came to get them.

“You ready for this,” Jon asked, looking at the red head with a slight smile, “You know all of your cues and I’m warning you, Kevin has a wicked kick, so don’t be biting your tongue ‘cause you bit through it if he misses you and actually kicks you in the jaw.”

“Jon,” Kaylee chuckled, “I’ve been in this business for almost ten years, I think I know what I’m doing.”

“I know, I know,” Jon chuckled, pulling her into him as they both started making their way towards Guerilla position, “I just worry about you, especially that wicked hit to your head last year.”

* * *

 

**_“So, tonight, Dean Ambrose will go one on one with the new number one contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, Kevin Owens, the man he failed to beat last night at Hell in a Cell for the number one contendership-“_ **

**_“_ ** _Welcome to the Queendom **,” rang through the arena interrupting the power hungry Authority, causing the Toronto crowd to roar and cheer as the Queen of Harbour City made her presence known. There had been whispers that she would be here tonight, on her birthday of all nights, that she had come because her fiancé was in town, but they didn’t imagine this. No, they thought she would just sit in the front row, maybe accompanied by some of the other Bombshells and watch, maybe even heckle the Superstars and Divas a little bit, but this, this segment between her and Ambrose was something that they could only dream of, unless, of course, their worst nightmare had in fact come true. That was something that they hoped wasn’t true.**_

**_“So, I’m not even supposed to be out here,” Christina explained, a smirk playing on her blood red lips,  “I’m sure someone in the back is going to be fired and I’ll probably end up getting arrested by the wonderful Toronto Police Department, but I came, I came here to talk to you. I could have done this privately, hell, I could have done this at home, but it is going to have much more effect on you out here. Because, I, I did not come to talk to this version of Dean Ambrose, I don’t even know who the fuck this Dean Ambrose is.”_ **

**_“TH-Dub, TH-Dub, TH-Dub,” the crowd chanted for the homegrown company, making it known to anybody watching at home that this woman was from a company that was considered by many to be better than the one that was currently being watched._ **

**_“I came to talk to the Dean Ambrose who is the longest reigning WWE World Heavyweight Champion of the modern era,” Christina continued, looking at her fiancé with her big brown eyes, “I came to talk to the Dean Ambrose that when Soloman Crowe walked into this ring in his hometown and slapped the mere taste out of his mouth, he responded by chucking him through not only one table, but two. Or the Dean Ambrose that made sure that when the so-called ‘Swiss Superman’ challenged him for his title in a Three Stages of Purg-sorry, a Three Stages of Hell match, he made sure that Cesaro was the one to leave that arena in an ambulance and was in the hospital for the next two weeks. The Dean Ambrose that, before I even knew him, stood face to face with Brock Lesnar, and told the beast incarnate to take him to Suplex City, bitch.” The crowd began to cheer as Christina listed off every reckless and violent thing that Ambrose had committed during his reign as champion and even before. It was also safe for the crowd assume that the company had probably put the TV broadcast on a time delay for as long as the Bombshell continued to invade the WWE ring._ **

**_“This? This is not that Dean Ambrose,” Christina sighed, a frown marring her beautiful features, “And I, I don’t know where he went. I don’t know if it was the loss to Roman Reigns at Summer Slam. I don’t know if that was it. I do know that men and women change after big losses, I get it; Hades after Herc, Bret after the screw job, hell, me after that_ ** **Sun, Sand & Slams _match last year, it took me almost an entire year before I even considered stepping foot in the ring as a competitor again, but you already knew that.” She watched Dean for a moment to see if anything that she was saying was getting through to him, but Dean still had the same miserable look he had on his face for the past month._**

**_“But, Dean, what you don’t understand is that you can’t keep losing, you have to find that Dean Ambrose-“_ **

**_“Babe-“_ **

**_“No, no, don’t you ‘babe’ me,” Christina snapped, finally getting frustrated with the man standing across from her, “You are going to listen to me. You see because with all of our differences, Dean, we can be polar opposites, I get that and I love you for it, but if there is one thing that you and I will always have in common,  it is how much we love this. More than anything else, all you and I wanted to do was wrestle. From the time that we were kids, me here in Toronto and you in Cincinnati, this was it for AmbRose.” The crowd began to cheer as Christina grew more passionate and passionate with the words that she was trying to get through to Ambrose._ **

**_“You honestly think that this company was it for Kevin Owens,” Christina asked, as she began pointing around the arena, “You think Kevin Owens gives a damn about this company? Do you think Kevin Owens gives a damn about any of them? He’ll only give a damn about them, if they can line his pockets. Kevin Steen left the THWA when things got too tough for him, because the Philia was taking over and then he comes here, changes his name and thinks he’s Mr. Big Shot, while you and the rest of the boys in the locker room were the ones carrying the load the entire time. So, I’ll tell you what Dean, you need to wake up because if you don’t, it’s slap in the face to men and women who love this industry; like Shawn Michaels. It’s a slap in the face to Bret Hart. It’s a slap in the face to me. WAKE UP!” Ambrose looked down at his fiancée as she stood toe to toe with him, looking up at him with an entirely different anger than he had ever seen shining in her eyes before. As the two stood silently, staring at each other, the crowd began to chant Ambrose’s name, causing him to look away from Christina and out into the crowd of fans._ **

**_“I’m not asking you to beat Kevin Owens,” she stated, causing him to look at her once more, “I’m telling you to.” And with those final words, she made to leave. But, as she turned around, something happened that not a single person in the arena or watching at home expected. Kevin Owens came out of nowhere and his boot met Christina’s jaw, causing her to fall to the mat like a sack of potatoes. Ambrose made to catch her and fell to his knees almost instantly to check on her as she held her face at the same time referees and medical personnel started to make their way from the back. Owens watched the pair with a smirk as the referees started to push him out of the ring and away from the couple._ **

**_“I’ll get him,” Ambrose was heard whispering to Christina as he held her close to him, “I’ll get him for you, Chrissy baby.”_ **

_“He, he,” Jon stuttered, as his eyes filled with anger, “Steen actually kicked her in the jaw. What the fuck?”_

_“Don’t worry, Daddy,” Noelle chuckled, a look of amusement appearing on her face, “She’s fine and she gets him back for that, so do you, everything turns out okay.”_

_“Which is why we should get a head start on Survivor Series,” Xander chuckled, looking down at the watch on his wrist once more._

_“Wait, wait, Xander, we can’t go straight to Survivor Series,” Noelle interrupted, just before her brother began turning the dials on his watch once more, “You’re forgetting a very important moment in Mom and Dad’s relationship.”_

_“What,” Xander asked, looking at his little sister confused, “What are you talking about? From Monday Night Raw in Toronto, we go to-oh that’s right, The Great War of the Hometowns, shit, how could have I forgotten all about that?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you the new chapter was already in the works. Next one might take a little time since it’ll be a little more complicated than the ones since I have no idea how to even write it right now, but I feel like it needs to be written. Does Ambrose get his revenge on Owens for kicking his Rose in the jaw? What happens during the Great War of the Hometowns? Also, keep voting for which podcast you would like to read at the end of this month. Poll is up on my profile or you can just drop a review. 2 Votes per reader.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	61. The War of the Hometowns

The War of the Hometowns

**November 2** nd, 2017  
Rogers Centre  
Toronto, ON  
The 2017 World Series Game 7 Toronto vs Cincinnati   
Major League Baseball Event

* * *

 

_“He, he,” Jon stuttered, as his eyes filled with anger, “Steen actually kicked her in the jaw. What the fuck?”_

_“Don’t worry, Daddy,” Noelle chuckled, a look of amusement appearing on her face, “She’s fine and she gets him back for that, so do you, everything turns out okay.”_

_“Which is why we should get a head start on Survivor Series,” Xander chuckled, looking down at the watch on his wrist once more._

_“Wait, wait, Xander, we can’t go straight to Survivor Series,” Noelle interrupted, just before her brother began turning the dials on his watch once more, “You’re forgetting a very important moment in Mom and Dad’s relationship.”_

_“What,” Xander asked, looking at his little sister confused, “What are you talking about? From Monday Night Raw in Toronto, we go to-oh that’s right, The Great War of the Hometowns, shit, how could have I forgotten all about that?”_

_“What,” Jon asked, looking at his future eldest children in complete confusion, “What in the world are the two of you talking about?”_

_“The Great War of the Hometowns,” Xander explained, looking at his father with a familiar smirk, “Or as the rest of the world calls it – Game 7 of the 2017 World Series the Toronto Blue Jays vs the Cincinnati Reds at the Rogers Centre.”_

_“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Jon started, looking at his children in complete shock, “The Reds get to the World Series-“_

_“Yeah and they face Mom’s hometown team in the World Series in their home town, while she’s wearing her lucky bracelet” Xander answered for him, “I am so thankful, that you can’t remember this anymore because, you know what, why don’t you just wait and see?”_

_“Why don’t you go home and send us someone who will give us answers,” Colby complained._

“What in the blue hell are you wearing,” Jon asked the moment, he saw his fiancée walking down the stairs. Kaylee looked at him for a moment with a small frown on her face before looking down at her outfit. It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen before; her personalized, authentic Blue Jays jersey, a pair of comfortable jeans, her blue and white fuzzy socks and her authentic Blue Jays baseball hat. The only part of her outfit that he hadn’t seen before were her specially made Blue Jay sneakers. What was wrong with that?

“What are you talking about,” she asked, earning a small giggle from the small blonde toddler that sat on the foot of the stairs playing one of the many stuffed animals Jon had bought for her, “I’m wearing what I always wear for these games.”

“I-I just thought that maybe you would wear the-“

“No, no, no, no, no,” Kaylee answered, shaking her head as she came to stand in front of him, “No. Not gonna happen. I am not walking into the Roger’s Centre, Blue Jay territory in a Cincinnati Reds jersey with Mrs. Ambrose written across the back. I love you and I love that you got me a jersey with Mrs. Ambrose on it, but no.”

“Aww, Red,” Jon pouted, trying to turn on the charm the same way she did when she used her pout on him, “It’s the Reds-“

“And it’s the Blue Jays,” Kaylee countered, a pout on her own lips, “I have been waiting for this moment for twenty-four years-“

“And I’ve been waiting for this moment for as long you’ve been alive,” Jon countered, now crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was going to win this argument if he had to throw her over his shoulder, carry her back up those stairs and into her monstrous closet, strip her out of that jersey and put her in the one he bought for her at the beginning of the season.

“The Reds have won more World Series than the Blue Jays have-“

“Which is exactly why you should be wearing the Reds jersey and not that, that-“

“That what,” Kaylee interrupted, looking at him with a quirked eyebrow and a slight frown on her face. And it was with that face that Jon knew that no matter how much he wanted to win this argument and have his name plastered across her shoulders for everybody, who couldn’t see the ring on her finger, to see that just wasn’t going to happen.

“Jon, it’s not like I have some other guy’s name written across my shoulders,” Kaylee sighed, as she came to stand in front of Jon wrapping her arms around his waist as she did, “All this jersey says is the Royal One and the number 90.” Jon continued to look down at her wrapping his arms around her before nodding. Once again, and without doubt she was right.

“Plus, I’ll make you a little bet,” Kaylee continued, looking up at him before leaning up on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear, so that little Kassie wouldn’t overhear what was being said between the two, “If the Reds win the Series tonight then you and I can come back here, I’ll slip into that jersey you want me to wear so badly and then you could, uh, take it off.” Jon looked down at Kaylee. It was a promising, promise.

“Okay,” he started, a small smirk starting to appear on his lips, “I’ll agree to those terms, but what do you get if the Jays win the Series tonight?”

“Matching Blue Jay jerseys for next year’s season,” Kaylee countered, a smirk playing on her own lips, “With Mr. and Mrs. Good on them, not Ambrose, not AmbRose, I want the Good name on them.” Jon looked up at the ceiling, pretending to think about the terms of the bet. The odds were after all in his favour, so the terms of the bet were promising. The Reds didn’t have home field advantage, which was why the Blue Jays were hosting the final game of the post-season, but over the 2017 baseball season, most of the games they had won were away games. It was also thanks to this little bet that even if he lost, he was guaranteed to get Kaylee a good, Christmas present even if the other ones failed.

“I’ll agree to these terms, but I’m going to make one little amendment,” Jon countered, a serious look on his face, “Even if the Reds don’t win tonight, you and I come back here, you hop on that bed and I’ll take this jersey and blue bustier you have on underneath off-“

“That doesn’t seem all that fair,” Kaylee countered, “Either way, you get-“

“With my teeth.”

Those words shot down Kaylee’s spine, sending a shiver after it. Kaylee looked up at Jon, biting her lip before nodding. Those were terms that she could agree to as well, in fact part of her wished that they didn’t have tickets to the game and they could watch it from the comfort of their own couch. It was a twenty minute drive in both directions and that didn’t even account for the traffic that would ensue once the game was over, and she didn’t think that no matter what way this game ended, she and Jon would be able to wait until they got home.

“Don’t the two of you have a game to get to,” Angel asked, coming out of the kitchen with Jacob on her hip, “It’s going to a mad house on the highway if you two don’t start making your way there now.”

“You’re right,” Kaylee said, looking down at her watch, “Clarke’ll be here in ten minutes. He said he was going to bring pizza and fries for you four to enjoy while you watch the game here.”

“Thanks for that by the way,” Angel said, a small smile appearing on his lips, “I know you said that Reggie shouldn’t be able to find me and the kids here and you told both the alarm company and the police about the situation, but I do feel better about having someone else here with us.”

“Clarke’s good for that, and if he’s here with you, he’s not at the game and I don’t have to deal with two crazed Blue Jay fans,” Jon chuckled, leaning down to kiss his cousin on the cheek, “We should be back before midnight, we’ll call if we’ll be any later.”

* * *

 

“What the hell was that Martin,” Kaylee screamed from her seat as she and the rest of the Blue Jays fans in attendance watched in horror as their catcher threw the ball towards their pitcher, but made contact with Hamilton’s bat instead, putting the ball back into play. This horrible mistake would allow the Reds’ second baseman Brandon Phillips to run home and possibly make the score 3-2. Jon could only watch in glee as his fiancée slumped back in her stadium seat, a scowl on her lips and anger in her eyes.

“Aww, Red, is someone-“

“Don’t,” Kaylee interrupted, pointing her finger at her fiancé, “Don’t say another word. I have faith in my team and they will come back from this. Just. You. Wait.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jon chuckled, turning back to await the decision that would be made by the umpires on whether or not they would actually count the score or if Phillips would have to go back to third base and wait for another hit to happen to actually try and score, “If the Blue Jays keep playing like that, you might as well hand the Reds the Commissioner’s Trophy right now.” Kaylee grumbled beside him as the stadium erupted in a chorus of boos from the hometown fans. The umpires had decided to rule in favour of the Reds keeping the score at 3-2.

The stadium started to shake as the throngs of Blue Jays voiced their displeasure at the umpires decision. Beer cans were thrown from the higher decks as other fans continued to throw trash onto the field, leaving both teams and the many personnel hired by the MLB and the Rogers Centre to wait out the wave of anger that had gone through the stadium.

“Wow,” Jon chuckled, watching as his fiancée tore her prized Blue Jays hate off of her head and stuffed it into her purse, “I thought you had faith in-what are you doing?”

“Oh, come on what game are you watching,” Kaylee yelled, as the many fans that surrounded them continued to throw trash and recyclables alike, “Are freakin’ blind ump? He purposely blocked the throw by standing in the batter’s box!”

“You’re actually yelling at the umpire now,” Jon commented, as he continued to watch his fiancée, who never usually screamed at the television when it came to sports in general, “I mean, you are actually. Red, what the hell are you doing?”

“Oh come on, Jon even if you had to admit that was such a bad call,” she snapped turning to look at him with her hands on her hips, “The umpire had already started waving it off when Phillips ran home, you cannot tell me that you agree with this call.” Jon didn’t know how to answer that. On hand, he did, he definitely agreed with the call. He was a Cincinnati Boy and he would agree with anything that give his boys the series after twenty-seven year slump. On the other hand, his fiancée was a Toronto girl as good as they come and if he disagreed with her, for a lack of better word, tantrum then that little bet that they made earlier and that little promise she made on her part, may not come true.

“Uh,” he stuttered, looking at her before looking at the giant screen where the Kiss Cam had started to make its way through the stadium to try and calm the fans down as the clean-up crew cleaned up the grass, so the players could return to the game safely.

“Well, Jon-umph.” Jon quickly leaned up and grabbed Kaylee by the back of her head the moment that the moment the Kiss Cam landed on them. As the pair kissed, Jon could feel the anger in his fiancée beginning to drain as she wound her arms around his neck and began twining her hands in his hair at the back of his neck. The hometown fans began cheering, but still in the end it was a forty minute delay before the seventh inning of the seventh game of the World Series could resume and when it did, Jon definitely did not like what he saw.

“What the fuck was that Phillips,” Jon screamed, as he watched Phillips drop the ball and allow the man who had caused all of the earlier ruckus, the Blue Jays catcher, Russell Martin make it the first base after almost having him out, “What the fuck are you even doing?” Kaylee bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. It would do them no good if she started to laugh at his less than thrilled reaction. Jon slumped back in his seat and frowned as the next Blue Jay hitter came up to bat.

“Fuck Phillips,” Jon screamed again, as once again the second baseman was charged with another error, allowing not only Martin to make it second base, but Pillar to make it to first, “It’s the World fucking Series! What the fuck are you doing?” Kaylee tried to keep a smirk from appearing on her lips; less than an hour ago she was in his position. She was yelling at her team for the stupidest of mistakes that they were making and he just sat in silence. If that’s what she had to do than that’s what she was going to do.

“I can’t believe this shit,” Jon complained, as he slumped back into his seat, “Can you honestly believe this shit?”

“Considering what Martin did at the beginning of the inning, I can believe it, but-“

“It’s the World Series, Red,” Jon continued, looking extremely pissed with the way the Reds were responding to leading the Blue Jays in the game that meant the most in the entire season of baseball, “And your team and my team are fucking up royally.” Kaylee looked at her fiancé and smiled. Grabbing his hand in both of her own, she pulled on it until he was actually facing her the best he could in the small stadium seat that he was in.

“Hey, no matter what happens tonight,” she started, “Whether the Blue Jays win or the Reds win, we will always have each other and our little bet. Agreed?”

“Agreed?”

* * *

 

Kaylee could only watch in silent amusement as Jon stomped his way to the car looking like a small child who didn’t get his way. From their seats to the car he had moped. The Reds had lost with a shining moment of idiocy that had Jon grumbling from the moment that the longest seventh inning in the 2017 season had ended to the end of the game when Osuna had clinched the Commissioner’s Cup for the Blue Jays ending the twenty-four year dry spell.

“Three errors, Red, three errors,” Jon complained, as he started banging his hand against the passenger side door, “I could live with one error, hell I could live with two errors, but three? Three errors, they almost had the game won.”

“You don’t really-“

“They almost had the game won,” Jon insisted, looking at her pointedly, “They could have ended a twenty-seven, a fucking twenty-seven year dry spell if they hadn’t committed those three errors.” Kaylee leaned against the car as she continued to listen to Jon complain. She was sure that if the Blue Jays had lost tonight, which thankfully they hadn’t, but if they had and she had been the one in Jon’s position, he would have listened to her complain all the way home about Martin’s error, that in comparison seemed so little.

“And as if the errors weren’t bad enough,” Jon complained, still banging his head slightly against the car, which caused Kaylee to slip the baseball glove she had borrowed from her dad between the two, “They almost had him out. They almost had Bautista out. Two strikes, no balls, they almost had him out, Red. The Blue Jays golden boy, Bautista, Stephenson almost had him out, if he had just given him a freakin’ ball instead of that fucking homer-“ Kaylee had to bite her lip to keep from smirking. Jon was right. If Stephenson had just pitched something else at Bautista, the Reds probably would have had a better chance at winning. Bautista had hit a home run at the end of the seventh inning sending the Blue Jays into a 6-3 lead that the Reds just couldn’t beat.

“They almost had it, Red, they almost had it,” Jon continued to complain.

“Jon,” Kaylee started, causing her fiancé to look at her in all her Blue Jay attire with all kinds of Blue and White confetti stuck in her hair, “What did we say when the seventh inning just didn’t seem like it wanted to end?”

“But-“

“No, buts, what did we say,” she asked him again, looking at him with the best puppy dog pout that she could manage with all of the joy she was feeling on the inside, “What did we agree to when we said that it didn’t matter which team won or lost tonight.”

“That we would have sex the moment that we got home,” Jon chuckled, pulling Kaylee in front of him as he pressed her into the passenger side of the car, the jersey she was wearing riding up slightly as he pressed his cool palm against her warm skin.

“Well, yes,” Kaylee stuttered, as a shiver shot down her spine, “But, uh, but, we, uh, Jon!”

“What,” he asked, grinning up at Kaylee before he once again placing gentle little kisses on her neck, “I’m just making good on the bet we made.”

“Yeah, well,” Kaylee started, pulling away from him and pulling her jersey back down before he could lift it any higher, “I was promised teeth and you’ll just have to wait until we make it home. I’m trying to make a-umph.” Once again, Jon cut her off mid speech with a kiss. It was funny how often she let him get away with it, but for Kaylee it was honestly one of her favourite ways in how he got her to be quiet. Just like she had her favourite ways in making him regret even trying. Biting his bottom lip slightly, Kaylee tried to cover up the grin as she heard her fiancé groan in response.

“Mmm, like I was saying,” she chuckled, as she slowly pulled away from his lips, “Yes, we did technically agree that no matter which team won you and I would be having a little fun when we got home-“

“A little,” Jon teased, smirking down at the red head in his arms as he once again pressed her into the passenger side door of the car, “I don’t plan on letting you get any sleep tonight and if we didn’t have two kids and my cousin in the house, I would have planned on making you lose that pretty little voice of yours too.” Another shiver ran down Kaylee’s spine as she thought about the promises that Jon was making. She was definitely right earlier when she figured that neither one of them would be able to wait until they got back to the house to make good on the bet.

“But, I know Red,” Jon chuckled, pressing another kiss to her neck, “No matter what happened tonight, whether the Reds won or whether the Blue Jays won-“

“Which they did,” Kaylee couldn’t help, but interrupt with a giggle.

“That we would always have each other,” Jon finished, pressing yet another kiss to the neck of his fiancée.

“Exactly,” Kaylee answered, wrapping her arms around Jon’s neck, “Now, come on, we have a twenty minute drive ahead of us and I don’t want to be falling asleep before you make good on that little promise you made earlier.”

“Well, let’s get goin’, Red.”

_“Three errors, three fuckin’ errors and you idiots lose the World Series,” Jon screamed to no one in particular as everyone else looked on. Xander and Noelle didn’t even look all that surprised at their future father’s reaction. In fact, it pretty much seemed normal to them._

_“You were right,” Xander said, turning to look at his sister, “Not half as bad as when the Bengals lost the Superbowl last year and definitely not as bad as Mom was when the Maple Leafs lost the Stanley Cup in game 7.”_

_“Wait, wait, wait,” Jon interrupted before Noelle could respond to her brother, “The Bengals lose the Superbowl.” Noelle rolled her eyes and looked down at her own watch._

_“Well, you know what as great as it would be to hear that rant again, I have to go help Abbey pick out the flowers ‘cause Mom has to meet with possible writers for the THWA creative team,” Noelle answered, hugging her brother quickly before disappearing in bright light that once again blinded the group of time travelers._

_“Well, can you send,” Xander called to her before cutting himself off with a groan, “Oh, it’s you.”_

_“Yeah, it’s me,” the raven haired, slender woman in front of him mimicked before turning to the group that stood with him, “Oh, hi Daddy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this one would take a lot longer to post, but while looking back at a few chapters, I saw my note on the seventh inning of the Rangers vs Blue Jays game, which the game in this chapter was kind of based on. If you can find it on Youtube, I suggest you check it out if you’re into baseball. Next up, we have Survivor Series and who just stopped by for a visit? We’ve met all of Jon and Kaylee’s kids, so just who could it be? What happens to Kevin Owens at Survivor Series? And Jon and Kaylee start planning their wedding soon. Also, if you haven’t already cast your vote for the podcast.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	62. Love Survives

Love Survives

**November 26** th, 2017  
Staples Centre  
Los Angeles, CA  
Survivor Series WWE Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

_“Three errors, three fuckin’ errors and you idiots lose the World Series,” Jon screamed to no one in particular as everyone else looked on. Xander and Noelle didn’t even look all that surprised at their future father’s reaction. In fact, it pretty much seemed normal to them._

_“You were right,” Xander said, turning to look at his sister, “Not half as bad as when the Bengals lost the Superbowl last year and definitely not as bad as Mom was when the Maple Leafs lost the Stanley Cup in game 7.”_

_“Wait, wait, wait,” Jon interrupted before Noelle could respond to her brother, “The Bengals lose the Superbowl.” Noelle rolled her eyes and looked down at her own watch._

_“Well, you know what as great as it would be to hear that rant again, I have to go help Abbey pick out the flowers ‘cause Mom has to meet with possible writers for the THWA creative team,” Noelle answered, hugging her brother quickly before disappearing in bright light that once again blinded the group of time travelers._

_“Well, can you send,” Xander called to her before cutting himself off with a groan, “Oh, it’s you.”_

_“Yeah, it’s me,” the raven haired, slender woman in front of him mimicked before turning to the group that stood with him, “Oh, hi Daddy.” All four of the male time travellers looked at the slender looking woman with wide eyes, pointing to their chests as they did. Jon was sure that Xander had said that it was only Noelle, Jack and him, but he never could be sure with this whole thing. The timeline could have changed along the way._

_“You three are hilarious,” the woman chuckled, before walking up to Joe with a smile on her face, “Hi Daddy.”_

_“Jojo,” Joe practically gasped, “You’re, you’re-“_

_“Grown up,” the previously young girl chuckled, “Yeah, that’s what happens when I age. I can’t stay little forever, Daddy.”All three of her uncles looked at her with wide eyes. They could not believe that this beautiful woman standing in front of them was Jojo. Jojo was so, so young and this, this woman was not._

_“Anyways,” Xander interrupted, shooting the woman who had once been his babysitter a look, “Survivor Series…”_

“So, remember, you’re going to be sitting up in the front row near the commentary table,” Jon reminded Kaylee as the two of them continued to run up and down the steps of the Staples Center, still having plenty of time before the upcoming pay-per-view, “Steen is going to be holding me by the hair after putting me through the Spanish announce table and after he’s been yelling at you for a little bit, you’re supposed to-“

“Haul off and hit him right in his stupid, little face,” Kaylee finished for her fiancée with a small smirk on her face, “Remember what I told you on my birthday. I’ve been doing this for almost ten years, I think I can remember how to smack someone who is supposed to be pissing me off by hurting the love of my life.” Jon looked down at the red head as they both took a small break before continuing their work-out. In only a matter of weeks now, Kaylee would be returning to a full schedule with the THWA and they wouldn’t be able to have these moments anymore. She’ll be in whatever Canadian city and he could be half way around the world.

“Can you just amuse me just this once,” Jon asked, now taking two stairs at a time making it slightly difficult for Kaylee to keep up with him, “I know you know what you’re doing, but you’re what twelve-“

“Eight.”

“Right, eight weeks away from the Triathlon,” Jon continued, looking towards the red head beside him for a moment, “Which means you’re nine weeks away from a very full work schedule, I-I just want to make sure that nothing jeopardises that.”

“And nothing will,” Kaylee assured her fiancée stopping as she checked her pulse, “Dr. Walters has assured me that I have made a full recovery and Doc even said, everything is okay. One little moment with Steen isn’t going to jeopardise any of that.”

“You’re sure,” Jon asked, sinking down into the stadium seat beside her, “I mean, he is going to catch the first arm you’re going to try and hit him with-“

“Yeah, but I’m not going to be in any actual danger,” Kaylee assured him once more, “He knows not to twist my arm, he knows that the second attempt to hit him is actually supposed to land and most importantly, I’m not actually stepping into the ring with two psychos who want to destroy each other. A Last Man Standing match, what the bloody hell were you thinking?”

“I was thinking,” Jon chuckled, holding out the bottle of water for her to take from him, “That he kicked you in the face. You had a bruise on that beautiful face of yours-“

“For like a day,” she reminded him.

“It doesn’t matter. To the rest of the world, who didn’t see you screaming at Martin at the World Series, your mouth had to be wired shut because you needed to have jaw surgery for what he had done,” Jon explained to her, bopping her on the nose with his finger, “I want to physically harm him for what he did to you. I want him to feel ten times the amount of pain that he had caused you.”

“You sound like Shawn Michaels when Jericho hit his wife-“

“Yeah, I know,” Jon chuckled again, “I think they’re starting to recycle storylines again.”

“To bad, I can’t use those brass knuckles that I used to help me keep my title at _Bloodshed_ ,” Kaylee chuckled, thinking back to the pay-per-view that had taken place the night she and Jon had met, “For the first time ever, six Bombshells will enter Purgatory and only one shall leave with the title.”

“I hope you never have to go through another one of those matches,” Jon commented, as he slowly got back to his feet and pulled Kaylee out of her own seat, “I didn’t even know you then and watching you in that match was painful. Those chair shots you took to your back, holy fuck, they sounded like they hurt.”

“They did,” Kaylee chuckled, her eyes shifting slightly, “And you know what you said about how according to the storyline you want Steen to feel ten times the pain that he had caused me, so you decided to go with the Last Man Standing match to hand him all kinds of punishment?”

“Where are you going with this, Red?”

“Well, you know how you’re supposed to be taking that hit from Jenn in February,” Kaylee reminded him, an uneasy look crossing his face, “Well, the THWA kind of has the rough outline for where they want to go with that whole thing between me and Jenn-“

“Remind me again, why you want to feud with your best friend,” Jon asked, leading her around one of the many corners, “I mean, she used to be your tag team partner; you’re supposed to be sisters or whatever. Why would you want to feud specifically with her?”

“I was talking to creative about where we wanted to go with my first big feud since being injured,” Kaylee started to explain, “And well, I need someone I can trust in the ring. I also need someone who I know won’t treat me like a glass doll. Lex would have been great to work with, but she’ll be going into a program with Hailey after the _Triathlon_ , who was another one of my choices. The Board also wants me back in the title picture.”

“But, you’ve been off for the last year and a half,” Jon said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, “The fans can’t honestly think that you deserve being in the title picture after practically doing nothing for the company for the last year and a half.”

“I know that, you know that, the fans know that, but the fact remains, I never lost the title,” Kaylee explained, a slight frown appearing on her face, “Which means that as Christina Rose I still have the right to issue my rematch clause against Ronnie G at anytime, at any pay-per-view I so wish.” Jon nodded his head, understanding where the THWA Creative was going. It was the same thing that had happened numerous times before when a champion had been injured and had never, in fact, lost the title.

“So, get back to what you were saying about wanting Jenn to feel ten times the pain, she’s going to be causing me,” Jon prompted his fiancée as he led her around yet another corner.

“Well, since I’ll want to punish her as much as you’re going to be punishing Steen tonight, they were thinking of-whoa!”Jon quickly caught Kaylee the moment she stumbled backwards into his arms the moment that Saraya collided with her, sending the British Diva to collide with the wall.

“Shit,” the raven haired Diva swore, “Sorry, Maple, I, uh, I didn’t see you there.” Kaylee looked at her friend for a moment, as Jon helped her back into an upright position. It was unlike Saraya to not watch where she was going. It was usually whoever that was with her that was bumping into things or causing some kind of accident, but never Saraya.

“What’s wrong,” the red head asked, “You look angry.”

“I am,” the pale woman snapped, before the air deflated out of her once more, “Sorry. Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at either one of you, I’m just, ugh, I’m just so angry right now and it has nothing to do with either one of you or work, it’s just-“

“What did Lopez do,” Jon interjected, watching as Saraya slumped against the wall next to his fiancée, “If I find out that he’s been a two-timing ass hat again, I’m gonna kill him. And Red, warned him and everything, so you just say the word and I’ll-”

“No, no,” Saraya assured the pair as Kaylee too grew angry with what Colby could have done to upset her friend like this, “No, he, he didn’t do anything. Um, Zahra showed up at the house yesterday.”

“What,” both Kaylee and Jon yelled. Last that they heard, Colby was in the midst of making sure that Zahra couldn’t so much as step within a hundred feet of him and their daughter. Zahra had said on the day that Jessie was born that she wanted nothing to do with the child, simply for the fact that she was Colby’s daughter instead of her new boyfriend’s. She was now two men removed from said boyfriend.

“It was only a matter of time, right,” Saraya chuckled sarcastically, “That woman has so many screws loose that it was only a matter of time before she tried to ruin Jessie. I-I just, I am so angry with her right now. It’s been a year, a year of having this beautiful little girl in our lives and now, she wants to be a part of her life. I-I won’t have it and Colby, well, Colby is trying to get me to see the silver lining.”

“What,” Jon snapped, looking at Saraya in confusion, “What silver lining does this woman being back in our lives have? None of us can stand her, she actually insulted Red on many different occasions, just because she’s German and, ugh, I’m going to kill him. I don’t care if you won’t give me the go ahead, I’m still going to kill him on principal.”

“Not if I get my hands on him first,” Kaylee argued with him, “He doesn’t even like her. Why the fuck would her being back into his life, never mind our lives, be a good thing?”

“Because Jessie would be able to get to know her mother,” Colby explained, walking up to them cradling little Jessie into his chest, “I know, I know, none of us like her and she’s all kind of crazy, but Jessie has the right to know her mother if Zahra wants to be in her life, right?” No one made to answer him. Colby sighed. He knew there was a slight chance he was making the wrong decision, but he hoped that someone, someone with a slightly level head would come to see why he was doing this.”

“Colby,” Kaylee started after a moment of silence, “When you asked Jon and I to be her godparents, what did you say to us?”

“I said,” Colby started, “I said that if there was any two people that I knew in my life that would call me on my, on my behaviour, that would make it their mission in life to keep my daughter happy and safe be it from me or anyone else that could cause her harm it would be the two of you.”

“And that’s what Red and I are doing now,” Jon continued for his fiancée, “Schreiber is an ugly disease.”

“That sounds familiar,” Colby chuckled, looking down at the ground, “I think that’s what Joe and I said to you about Paquette before you met this woman right here.”

“Yeah, you did,” Jon chuckled, running a gentle hand through Jessie’s curls, “And that’s why I’m saying it now. Jessie is much, much better off not knowing her real mother. The mother she needs in her life is the woman that you’re with now; Saraya. She’s the one who got up every night to change a diaper or feed her when you were too tired to. She was the one that helped scare away the monsters. She was the one that would stay up all night with you and Jessie when Jessie was sick or had an ear ache. Where was Zahra when all that happened?”

“Nowhere,” Kaylee answered for Colby, “Jessie doesn’t need her Colby. She already has a pretty kick ass Mom.” Colby looked down at his daughter, who looked up at him with her big brown eyes before both of them turned to look at Saraya, who was still slumped against the wall.

“Mama,” Jessie called, bringing a smile to the raven haired Diva’s face, “Mama luve you.”

“Mama loves you too,” Saraya chuckled, as she gently took the small toddler out of Colby’s arms and pulled her into her chest, “Mama loves you very much.” Silently, Colby, Kaylee and Jon watched the interaction before Colby turned back to look at his daughter’s godparents.

“You’re right,” he relented, “I-I’ll tell Zahra that nothing is going to change. If she wanted to be in Jessie’s life, she should have been there from the beginning, not just when she wants to. A little girl needs a full time mother, not someone who is going to be there on the good days. Thanks guys.”

* * *

 

“You ready,” Galina asked, cradling her son into her chest as Joelle sat between the two women, “I mean, it’s okay if you’re not, but-“

“Lina,” Kaylee chuckled, a smile spreading across her face as she watched her fiancé. walked out from behind the curtain with the look that told everybody watching both in the arena and at home that he was a man on a mission. He was going to do whatever it takes to cause the new number one contender all kinds of harm for what he had done.

“What,” the mother of two asked, looking at the red head curiously as Jon came to stand in the middle of the ring, blowing a kiss to his fiancée as he did.

“You’re starting to sound like Jon,” Kaylee answered, before blowing a kiss back to Jon, “I know what I’m doing, I just hope that when Steen starts screaming at me that Jojo and LJ don’t get upset. He’s probably going to be screaming a lot of stuff at me and I-“

“Don’t worry Aunt Kay,” Jojo interrupted, shooting the red head a smile of her own, “I won’t get upset. I like watching Daddy and uncle Jon wrestle, I won’t get bothered by anything that, that mean man yells at you. I only wish that I could kick him for you.” Both Galina and Kaylee chuckled as Steen made his way to the ring, kendo stick in hand.

“Next time, sweetie,” Kaylee promised, “You can hit him the next time.”

“Who do you think is going to win Aunt Kay?” Kaylee looked down at the little girl beside her as the match started. Steen not even giving Jon the chance to build up the head of steam that he was known for. The head of steam that the fans have been waiting to show its face since Jon had lost the title at Summer Slam. Even as she watched the already gruelling punishment that Jon was taking from his opponent, Kaylee knew there was only one answer to Joelle’s question.

“Who do you want to win,” she asked, causing Joelle to look at her shocked for a moment.

“Uncle Jon, of course,” the little girl answered, as they both Jon watched send his opponent crashing into the padded barrier only a few feet away from them.

“Then, you have your answer, sweetie,” Kaylee chuckled, “There will never be a day where I don’t think your uncle is capable of winning a match. He’s lived through all kinds of things, Jojo, a little Last Man Standing match with Steen can’t even compare.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so.”

**_The crowd watched as Christina flinched as Owens set her fiancé crashing through the announce table. The match had been going on for nearly ten minutes and neither man was going to give up until he opponent couldn’t make it to his feet. Ambrose had already had Owens down quite a few times, but none of those times had been enough to win the match._ **

**_“Stay down,” Owens screamed at Ambrose as the resident lunatic once again started getting to his feet as the referee reached a count of three, “Stay down, she isn’t worth this, stay down.” The moment those words left Owens mouth Ambrose got this almost haunted look in his eye that told the man screaming at him that he never should have opened his mouth._ **

**_Thinking on his feet, Owens grabbed yet another kendo stick and swept Ambrose’s feet out from under him the moment that the referee stopped the count. Ambrose looked up at the lights on the ceiling for only a moment before Owens grabbed him by his already short hair and pulled him to stand face to face with his fiancée as she got to her feet._ **

**_“What is Owens doing,” Cole asked, as the announce teams watched the new number one contender scream things at the red head, “He’s already angered Ambrose by kicking his fiancée in the jaw, I don’t think Ambrose will like the fact that Owens is screaming at his fiancée now.”_ **

**_“It doesn’t matter what Ambrose likes or doesn’t like,” JBL argued, an almost gleeful laugh leaving his mouth, “Ambrose hasn’t been able to win a match since Reigns took the title from him last summer. And then his fiancée, that, that, interloper steps into that ring and tries to help him. She got what she deserved as far as I’m concerned.”_ **

**_“Look at him, Christina, look at where you’ve brought him,” Owens continued to scream at the former Bombshell champion, “Everyone said that AJ was the kiss of death, but no, sweetheart it’s you. You’re the kiss of death, the kiss of death in the THWA and in the WWE.” And with those words Christina raised her hand and made to smack her former co-worker across the face, but Owens was too quick for her. Letting go of her fiancée, Owens grabbed the arm that would have hit him, but Christina just smirked at him in response._ **

**_“You think you’re smart, don’t you,” she screamed, her smirk widening as she watched her fiancée slowly and quietly set up a steel chair as she kept Owens distracted, “You think you’re better than him, but the truth is, you’re nothing more than a coward.” And with those final words, she raised her other arm and hauled off and smacked Owens across the face, which allowed Ambrose to set him up for dirty deeds._ **

**_“This is for you, Chris,” Ambrose told her, as he drove Owens head straight into the steel chair, before taking the kendo stick that had been in Owens hand and hitting him with it over and over and over again until it broke and once it broke, he picked up another steel chair and drove it into Owens’ lower back until finally stepping away to allow the referee to start the ten count. The punishment was enough though, Owens slowly started getting up once the referee got to the count of 5._ **

**_“You know what you have to do,” Christina yelled to Ambrose as he looked at her in shock, “I can’t win this for you, Dean, you have to do this yourself.”_ **

**_“Wait, what, what is that lunatic doing,” JBL shouted, as Ambrose started setting up three tables, standing two side by side, while stacking the third on top of them both. The moment he was finished with the tables, Ambrose set his attention on Owens. Picking up his opponent’s already heavy body, Ambrose lay him across the two tables, before climbing to the top rope._ **

**_“One more time, Chris, one more time,” he shouted to her, “This is for you. I love you.”_ **

**_“I love you too.”_ **

Kaylee closed her eyes as Jon jumped from the top rope onto the three tables. Her eyes stayed closed as she listened to the referee start the ten count. She was sure that neither man was up, that neither man was on their feet as the referee reached a count of eight. She was sure that by the almost silence in the arena as the bell rang that neither man got to his feet.

“And your winner is Dean Ambrose!”

**_“And ladies and gentlemen,” Cole chuckled, “There you have it, love really does survive.”_ **

_No knew how to say in response to what they had just seen. No one knew what to say, let alone react. They had just watched a gruelling Last Man Standing match, in which Jon had barely won. If he hadn’t gotten to his feet at the count of nine, it would have been a double count out._

_“I-I,” Colby stuttered, watching the aftermath of the match as Kaylee jumped the barrier and helped keep Jon on his feet as he refused medical treatment in favour of kissing his fiancée once more, “I would have thought that she would have been the deciding factor, but she, she-“_

_“Yeah, she had a part in it,” Jon interrupted, “But, they still made sure that I beat him on my own, I was the one that got the ten count, not our combined efforts. Alright, uh, uh, what’s next? Engagement party, wedding planning, cake tasting?”_

_“You know you won’t be the one that actually does the cake tasting, right, Uncle Jon,” Joelle chuckled, earning an amused glance from Xander._

_“Jojo, don’t tease your uncle,” Joe reprimanded, shaking his head slightly, “But, he is right. What’s next?”_

_“Someone has a birthday.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone, here’s another chapter for you all to enjoy. Ambrose got his revenge on Owens, but is that all that’s going to happen between the two? Will Owens want his own revenge? And does Kaylee do more with the WWE before her return to the THWA? Should Zahra get the chance to know her daughter? Jojo’s also made an appearance. How will someone who actually lived the love story affect Xander’s plan? And who’s birthday are we celebrating next? Keep voting for the podcast and the winner will be announced on the first anniversary in ten days.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	63. Thirty-Second Surprise Part 1

Thirty-Second Surprise Part 1

**December 9** th, 2017  
The Home of Jon & Kaylee  
Etobicoke, ON

* * *

 

_No knew how to say in response to what they had just seen. No one knew what to say, let alone react. They had just watched a gruelling Last Man Standing match, in which Jon had barely won. If he hadn’t gotten to his feet at the count of nine, it would have been a double count out._

_“I-I,” Colby stuttered, watching the aftermath of the match as Kaylee jumped the barrier and helped keep Jon on his feet as he refused medical treatment in favour of kissing his fiancée once more, “I would have thought that she would have been the deciding factor, but she, she-“_

_“Yeah, she had a part in it,” Jon interrupted, “But, they still made sure that I beat him on my own, I was the one that got the ten count, not our combined efforts. Alright, uh, uh, what’s next? Engagement party, wedding planning, cake tasting?”_

_“You know you won’t be the one that actually does the cake tasting, right, Uncle Jon,” Joelle chuckled, earning an amused glance from Xander._

_“Jojo, don’t tease your uncle,” Joe reprimanded, shaking his head slightly, “But, he is right. What’s next?”_

_“Someone has a birthday.”_

_“I thought we already celebrated Kaylee’s birthday,” Jon asked, looking at his future son and pseudo niece in confusion, “I-I mean, I or, uh, future me got her tickets to the World Series and we’ve already gone to the World Series, so, uh-“_

_“Oh, uncle Jon,” Jojo sighed, shaking her head before she shared another amused look with Xander, “You have a birthday too, you know?”_

_“I realise that your thirty-first isn’t going to be that great, getting sick and then, getting Mom sick,” Xander chuckled, as he crossed his arms across his chest, “But, turning thirty-two isn’t all that bad.”_

_“Wasn’t that the year that a snow storm hit the city and left everybody stranded at Aunt Kay and Uncle Jon’s house?”_

“Okay,” Kaylee scowled, upon re-entering the house, brushing all of the snow from her hair as she did, “That is it. I have had it. I. Hate. Snow.” Angel bit her lip as she watched Kaylee struggle to pull off not only her coat, but her gloves and boots. They knew the storm was coming, they had even seen it start late last night when the two of them were sharing yet another bottle of wine while Jon watched ever show he wanted to watch on the TV.

“You’re Canadian,” the blonde reminded her, “Isn’t liking snow supposed to be in your DNA?”

“When you’re a kid and you don’t know better, sure, I would love to have that blissful ignorance again,” Kaylee chuckled, glancing towards Kassie, who was sipping hot chocolate watching the snow fall as many of Jon and Kaylee’s neighbours tried shovelling their drive ways before it got too bad, “But, when you’re an adult and you’re the one who has to shovel your own driveway because you decided to let your fiancée sleep in ‘cause you’re going to be celebrating his birthday, then you learn to hate it. Quickly. He’s still asleep, right?”

“Last I heard,” Angel answered, as both women walked into the kitchen, “Kassie’s been wanting to wake up her uncle Jon for the last hour and Jacob’s still asleep, so I think we’re good. As long as he doesn’t come stumbling down the stairs with Jacob in his arms before we can finish breakfast, I think we can actually surprise him.”

“Here’s to hoping,” Kaylee joked, grabbing the mug of hot chocolate that Angel offered her, “Last year, I was like this close to surprising him and what does he get? The flu, gives it to me within twenty-four hours and for the rest of the weekend I had to listen to Colby complain about us possibly getting Jessie sick. If I didn’t love your cousin with my entire heart, I could have killed him.” Angel laughed as she set to work on making her specialty; chocolate chip pancakes.

“Well, last I heard no one on the WWE roster was sick with anything,” Angel explained, as Kaylee made to start baking the chocolate chip cookies, “I think we only have to worry about is this storm possibly making it impossible for anyone’s plane to land.” Kaylee shook her head and quickly looked down at her cell phone. She should have known better than to let a majority of the people coming fly in the day of Jon’s surprise party.

“Well, Bryan and Brie flew in last night,” Kaylee explained, still looking through the mass amount of text messages she had saved on her phone, “They’re staying in a hotel fifteen minutes from here. Joe, Galina the kids and the rest of the group coming in from Florida are still supposed to land within the next hour and they’re all going to go to the hotels before coming here.”

“And Colby texted me, while you were out in the snow,” Angel started, pouring some of the pancake batter into the hot pan, “Him, Saraya and Jessie’s flight was delayed mid-flight, but they should still be here in time for the party. Are the two of you still going out to lunch in this weather?”

“I don’t know,” Kaylee sighed, turning to look out the window to see the snow still falling, “I guess I’ll talk to Jon when he wakes up or whatever and we’ll go from there.”

“And what if you two don’t go,” Angel asked, a frown coming across her face, “That was how we were supposed to get everybody into the house without him knowing.” Kaylee paused for a second as she leaned against the counter, watching Kassie out of the corner of her eye as the small toddler continued to steal chocolate chips out of the bowl on the table. Angel was right. Lunch had been the only plan they had that would work to get Jon out of the house to get everybody that was coming into it. If the whole city gets shut down because of the weather, they were going to be shit out of luck when it came to surprising Jon.

“Okay, you know what, there are a few things we’ll need to get if the snow continues,” Kaylee explained, mentally making a list as she went, “That’s how we’ll get him out of the house if he and I decide not to go for lunch. Going for lunch wouldn’t be worth risking our safety for, but we’re going to need a few things if the power goes out.”

“And what if the power goes out while the party is happening?”

“I made to sure to buy a generator when he and I bought the house,” Kaylee explained, “Canadian weather, as you can see, is unpredictable at best. I wasn’t about to let a power outage get the better of me, especially when I could have been home alone and now, with you and the kids here and me starting work in six weeks; a power outage is not something that we should take lightly.” Angel nodded as Kaylee turned back around to the mixing bowl she had been working on. The red head could tell that something was bothering the young mother, but she just wasn’t sure what.

“Ang-“

“You dated Clarke, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Kaylee answered, confused by the question. It had been over a decade since the three week long relationship that both parties would much rather forget about, “Why do you ask?”

“Well, um, he, he asked me to dinner,” Angel explained, gnawing on the middle of her top lip slightly, “And well, we’ve been talking and when we were talking about past relationships, your name came up and, what I’m trying to ask you is, uh, why, uh, why didn’t it work out between the two of you?” Kaylee looked at the younger woman for a moment before gnawing on her own lip. It had been so long since she had actually thought about that relationship or the friends that she had, had while in that relationship.

“We were close,” Kaylee started to explain, “We weren’t friends with all of the same people that we are now and we would watch wrestling together, we would talk for what seemed like hours at the time about music, about books, about TV shows and yes, about wrestling and everyone thought that we quote, unquote liked each other. Our friends at the time kind of sort of pressured us into a relationship and we let it happen. Angel, it was uncomfortable from start to finish. Clarke is like the little brother I never wanted-“

“You have a little brother though,” Angel chuckled, as she looked to the picture of the Smythe siblings that was proudly displayed on the refrigerator.

“Yeah and ask my parents how I reacted to the brat coming home when you see them tonight,” Kaylee chuckled, before she continued on with her story, “Don’t get me wrong, Angel, Clarke is an amazing guy, just not my amazing guy. The feelings we had for one another were nothing more than that between a brother and sister, but for the idi-idgits that we used to be friends with, well, they thought that since we had so much in common we needed to date. You can probably see why we’re no longer friends with them.” Angel laughed at that comment, which caused the blonde toddler at her feet to go into a giggle fit, which in turn caused Jon to come stomping down the stairs, running his hands through his mused hair, looking at the three females with an almost bitter look.

“Do you ladies need to be so loud,” the tired wrestler complained, “I was trying to sleep.”

“Yeah, well, we were trying to surprise you with a birthday breakfast you big lug,” Kaylee chuckled, pointing towards the small stack of chocolate chip pancakes sitting on the counter next to Angel, “But, once again you managed to completely ruin it. Lord, Jon, do you have a special kind of radar for surprises or something?” Jon chuckled and wrapped the red head in a quick hug, kissing her forehead gently in the process.

“Sorry, Red, I didn’t mean to ruin yet another surprise,” he whispered in her ear, “Though I did appreciate the little surprise I got on my actual birthday. I saved that little picture of you in that cheer-“

“Whoa,” Angel interrupted, looking at her cousin and his fiancée with wide eyes, “I am right here, if the two of you want a little privacy, wait! I mean, you are going out for lunch later, right?” Jon smiled at his cousin before looking out the window where the sight of snow that was still falling made the smile turn into a slight frown.

“I don’t know, Ang,” Jon sighed, hugging Kaylee tightly in effort to silently apologize for the cancellation of their plans, “The weather doesn’t look like it’s going to get any better and I-I don’t think going for lunch is such a great idea. Maybe, we can whip one of those frozen pizzas out of the oven or-“

“Maybe, we can pick something up and bring it home,” Kaylee interrupted, shooting the blonde across from her a secret smile, “We need to go out and get a few things if this storm lasts any longer. We have no C or D batteries in the house or in the garage.”

“Are you sure,” Jon sighed, running his hands through his hair again, “You know what your mother says; when you’re looking for something, you don’t really look. You lift a few things here and there and if you can’t find it, you give up.”

“I know where we keep the batteries, Jon,” Kaylee responded, before sticking her tongue at out him, “Plus, even if we did have batteries, we probably wouldn’t have enough and we still need to get gas for the generator.”

“Do I have to, Red,” Jon groaned, looking at her with the best puppy dog eyes that he could muster, “Since it’s my birthday, how about you and Angel go and I’ll stay here with Kassie and Jake and-“

“It was your birthday on Thursday, nice try,” Kaylee chuckled, a smile starting to play on her lips, “Just ‘cause you were going to get breakfast in bed and got out of shovelling the snow, doesn’t mean you’re going to get special treatment the entire day. I’m sure your road wives already spoiled you to no end.” Jon shook his head and sighed knowing that there was no way he was going to get out of having to go out with Kaylee and get what they were going to need.

“Plus, I want to see if Home Depot has any snow blowers on sale-“

“Red,” Jon started, looking down at her very seriously now, “We do not need a snow blower-“

“Oh, we need one, especially if you want to not be out there shovelling the snow today,” Kaylee shot back, causing both of them to stare at one another for a moment before Jon relented. If she wanted a snow blower, she was going to get a snow blower no matter what he said. She had her own money before he came along; she had her own money now and she had shown on many different occasions that she was not afraid to us it.

“Okay, okay,” he sighed, taking the plate of pancakes that Angel was holding out for him, “Let me eat these and shower, then we’ll go get whatever snow blower your little heart desires.”

“Where in the fucking world did all of these cars come from,” Jon complained, as he once again tried to maneuver their snowy and now crowded street, “They were not here when we left earlier. Fuck, it’s like they all decided on the day the worst snow storm I’ve seen hit this damn city to park on our street. Go park in your own driveways, God dammit!” Kaylee had to bite the inside of her cheek as she listened to Jon complain about the several cars that were parked on their street.

“Is someone throwing a God damn party in this sucking weather or something,” Jon continued, a frown appearing on his face as he pulled up to the front of their house to see his cousin out shovelling the snow, “I am so glad you talked me into buying that snow blower…” Kaylee frowned for a second before turning to Jon crossing her arms in front of her chest as she did.

“Oh, so when it was me shovelling the snow it was, ‘what do we need a snow blower for,’ ‘those damn things cost a lot a money, Red,” Kaylee shot at him, causing him to look at her slightly embarrassed, “But, but when it’s your darling little cousin out their shovelling the snow and freezing her little butt off and you’re glad that I talked you into going into the joint bank account we opened to buy the, in your words, damn thing.”

“Will it make you feel better if I were to make you a mud of hot cocoa when we get in the house,” Jon asked, grabbing Kaylee’s left hand and began placing small chaste kisses on her fingers, leaving the one where her engagement ring sat for last. Kaylee sat silent for a moment pretending to mull the thought over in her head. In reality, she was trying her best to give Angel the time to get back in the house and join the party back inside.

“What do you say, Red, huh,” Jon asked, shooting her a charming little smile and flashing her the dimples that he knew she just couldn’t resist, “I’ll even make it in that Dirty Deeds mug that you love so much or do you want to drink it out of your Royal One mug or your Christmas mug?” Once again, Kaylee pretended to think about what was being offered to her. Jon sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“Red, I’m, hey is that,” Jon started, interrupting himself as he did, “Is that, is that Brie and-“ Kaylee quickly grabbed Jon’s head with both of her hands and pulled him towards her. She didn’t care that it was the middle of the day and they were sitting out in the car. She didn’t care that if it wasn’t for the fact that Jon had kept the car running to keep the heat on, the two of them would only be a few minutes from freezing their butts off in their own car. She had to keep her amazing, but very hard to surprise fiancé from finding out about the surprise party that was going on inside.

“What, what are you-“

Before Jon could finish asking her what she was doing, Kaylee fused their lips together in the most passionate kiss she could muster despite the fact that she had to keep a look out for anyone else attending the surprise party making their way into the house. That was a hard feat all on its own since Jon was pulling out his best moves. He was trying to make up for whatever had upset her when in all actuality she wasn’t all that upset.

“Jon, I, uh, Jon,” Kaylee mumbled as he began trailing kisses down her neck, taking extra care to suck on the small part behind her ear that had proven time and time again to drive her absolutely wild. And that was something that she could not let happen. She was could not let anything happen while all of their friends and the family members that she actually liked sat in the house awaiting their arrival.

“Let go, Red,” Jon murmured, still trailing kisses down her neck towards her collarbone as he moved to slide the zipper of her jacket down, “No one is going to be out in this weather, it’s too damn cold to be out here in this weather. We have nothing to worry about.” Kaylee’s thoughts slowly began to get clouded in her mind as Jon moved to slide her jacket off of her shoulders, despite her still being strapped into her seat by her seatbelt.

“Um,” Kaylee sighed, pulling Jon up to look at her, “I, uh, how about you and I move this into the house, hmm?”

“What about Angel and the kids?”

“Angel will understand,” Kaylee shrugged, running her fingers through his hair, “Plus, I have a bunch of movies in my old collection that Kassie and Jacob have never seen before, plus Kassie gets distracted by the network and watching your matches. I think we’ll be fine.” Jon bit his lip and looked at his fiancée through lust filled eyes. He couldn’t deny her argument and to be honest, he wanted to be able to take his time with her, something he wasn’t sure that he would be able to do with kids in the house, but he was definitely sure that, that wouldn’t happen if they continued down the road they were going in the car, in the middle of their street, in the middle of the day.

“Okay, okay, let’s go in.”

“Okay, you go on in,” Kaylee chuckled, pulling her jacket back on, “I’ll park the car in the garage, get the batteries and all that. Plus, I’m sure you have some sort of set up in mind and I’m sure you would much rather talk to your cousin about giving us a little privacy.”

“Okay, okay, I, uh, yeah, just don’t take too long, okay?”

“I won’t,” Kaylee promised, a smile spreading across her face as she watched Jon jump from the driver’s seat and make his way up the driveway as she slid into the driver’s seat. Jon chuckled as he watched her pull into the driveway at the same time that the garage door opened. Angel must have spotted them sitting out of front and hit the button inside. Throwing the door open, Jon turned to ask her to give them a little privacy, but as he turned around, he was met with the last thing that he expected.

“Surprise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter started to go on much longer than I thought it would, so I decided to split it into two parts. How does Jon react to his fiancée finally being able to surprise him? The wedding party also starts to take shape, who do you think will be part of it? And don’t forget to get your votes in for the podcast. So, far it’s a tie between Talk is Jericho and Art of Wrestling with Christina Rose and Dean Ambrose. Voting closes in four days.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	64. Thirty Second Surprise Part 2

Thirty-Second Surprise Part 2

**December 9** th, 2017  
The Home of Jon & Kaylee  
Etobicoke, ON

* * *

 

“Surprise!”

In the years that would follow Jon would deny that the surprise had scared him, but in this moment, at this time, there were so many witnesses of his foot high jump in the air that no matter how much he would deny it in the years to come, there was always someone around to refute the claim. Jon looked around the front hall of his home and saw so many people that he finally figured out why there had been so many cars sitting on the street.

“What,” Jon asked, looking around the main entrance to his and Kaylee’s home in surprise, “What is happening right now?”

“You didn’t honestly think that breakfast in bed and getting out of shovelling the snow was all you were getting today? As much as I love your road wives, I’m not about to let them be the only people that spoil you,” Kaylee chuckled, as she came up behind him, “Happy Birthday, Jonny!

“But, but,” he stuttered, still looking around at all of the guests in surprise, “But, but, how? I, snow, you. That’s why you and Angel insisted that I had to be the one that left the house with who-I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“Not after that jump in the air,” Kaylee chuckled, leaning up to kiss him gently on the cheek, “Love you, Jonny, forever and for always. I hope going out in this horrible weather was worth it. I know the surprise is like a year late, but-“

“Red,” Jon chuckled, a smile coming across his face as he thought about this time last year, “Have you been planning this for an entire year, just to make up for me getting sick-“

“Then getting me sick,” Kaylee interrupted with a chuckle, “No, it’s just ‘cause we wanted to.”

“Right,” Jon responded with a chuckle, “Red, you didn’t have to.”

“It wasn’t just me, Jon,” Kaylee explained, a smile spreading across her face, “Like I said, it’s ‘cause we wanted to; Angel had her own hand in it too. Actually, I don’t think I would have been able to pull this off without her. ” Jon turned to look at the smiling blonde that was holding a camera and trying not to shake from laughter as she continued to film his reaction. His eyes were still wide as she handed the camera off to Clarke, who was standing next to her.

“Happy Birthday, Jon,” she said, as she hugged him, “I’m sorry, I missed so many others, but-“

“Hey,” Jon interrupted her with a smile, “You’re here now. You, Kassie, Jacob and my beautiful fiancée are all here and that’s all that matters, ok-“

“Wow,” Colby chuckled, from his spot on the stairs, “I feel like chopped liver. We all risked life and limb driving in that snow storm to get here and the only people that mattered are those four. Next time, I won’t even both-oof!” Saraya just shook her head as she smiled over the small little family.

“Don’t mind him,” she said, with a smile spreading across her face as everybody else started to walk forward to greet the guest of honor and offer him their best wishes, “He’s just angry that on top of our flight being delayed, one of our bags never made it on the flight and is still sitting in Quad City International Airport. It was the one that held Jon’s gift; he was not pleased.”

“No one would be,” Kaylee responded as she came to relieve Saraya of holding onto Jessie, “Plus, I don’t think anybody else is going to be excited about being stuck here either. When I was pulling the car into the garage, I just heard that the city of Toronto and all of its surrounding areas have issued a travel ban.”

“A travel what,” Jenn asked catching the last part of the conversation, as she looked at her best friend with wide eyes, “Oh, this is not going to be fun. All of us stuck here until when exactly?”

“No idea,” Kaylee shrugged, as she looked towards Jon who was taking the opportunity to talk to her parents and thank them for coming, “They said the earliest that the travel ban could be lifted was tomorrow morning and even that could be delayed until tomorrow afternoon. I do not have nearly enough food to feed everybody after tonight and to make matters worse, I don’t think I have enough coffee for tomorrow morning.”

“Yep, this is going to be bad,” Jenn sighed, as waved over at her husband who was happily chatting with Joe and Jon as they discussed the upcoming pay-per-views for both companies, “Like real bad. You don’t have enough room in this house to sleep everybody comfortably.”

“I’ll figure something out,” Kaylee assured both women as she tried to keep a clam exterior, “And if I don’t, well, it can be like prom all over again.” Both Saraya and Jenn shared a look before looking back at the red head both looking completely unamused with the red head’s attempt at a joke.

“I’ve heard that story,” Saraya commented, placing her hands on her hips, “I didn’t like that story, especially the part about you and your, what is she now if you’re no longer friends?”

“Ex-friend,” Kaylee offered.

“Right, I especially don’t like the part about you and your ex-friend having to sleep on the kitchen floor because there was nowhere else available after you spent the entire night taking care of all of your drunk friends,” Saraya continued, looking at the red head with wide eyes, “Because I am telling you right now, there is no way in h-e double hockey sticks that I’m sleeping on your kitchen floor. I have seen you clean up hairballs from that floor, I am not sleeping on it.” Kaylee rolled her eyes and just shook her head.

“I’ll figure something out,” Kaylee assured her two friends, “But, for right now, why don’t we keep this little bit of information away from Jon? I want him to enjoy his surprise party, I don’t want him to worry about where everyone is going to sleep, what everyone is going to eat or how everybody is going to get into their cars once this travel ban is lifted.”

“You’ll have to tell him eventually, Blossom,” Jenn pointed out, using a nickname that Kaylee hadn’t heard since high school. Kaylee wrinkled her nose at the name. She hated it when Jenn called her that because it usually meant that she was doing something that her best friend in the entire world didn’t agree with, let alone condone.

“If you don’t tell him, he’s just going to start to wonder why no one is leaving,” Jenn continued, looking at her friend pointedly.

“I’ll tell him,” Kaylee assured them once more, “Just-just not right now. I want him to enjoy his birthday party. He didn’t get many of these growing up.”

* * *

 

“You know,” Jon started, as he pulled Kaylee into his lap, not caring one bit if anybody cared about propriety or not, “I just looked around the room and a lot of the people that are here are going to be at our engagement party next weekend.” Kaylee looked at him in confusion for a second before she too also looked around the room.

“You’re right,” Kaylee chuckled, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing any harder, “A lot of the people that are here, we’re going to be seeing next week; along with my grandparents, all of my aunts and all of my uncles and most of my cousins and I do mean most of my cousins.”

“I thought you only had six cousins,” Jon commented before sipping at his beer, “And four of them are here now.”

“I have seven first cousins,” Kaylee clarified a slight smile coming across her face, “We call Grant my second cousin, but really he’s my first cousin once removed and that doesn’t even cover the cousins by marriage.”

“Okay, so you have seven first cousins not including the ones by marriage,” Jon continued, still looking at his fiancé in slight confusion, “I still don’t know why it’s so daunting that most of your cousins are going to be coming to our engagement party-“

“It’s daunting, as you put it, because all of my second and third cousins, be they removed or not, along with all of the in-laws and step-cousins that are in the province of Ontario, Canada are coming to this thing,” Kaylee explained to him, a slight frown replacing the smile that had been on her face, “I don’t even know most of them and most of them won’t even be invited to the wedding since you and I will both be writing that guest list.”

“I’m still very confused here, Red, explain something to me,” Jon asked, grabbing both of her hands in his to keep her from clawing at her pretty little head, “How do you not even know most of the family members that are coming to our engagement party and most of the family members that are attending are yours. I thought that was the whole point of the party next weekend was to celebrate it with the people that we know.” Kaylee looked at him and nodded.

“It took on a life of its own, Jon, without my parents being involved,” Kaylee explained with a sigh, “Apparently my grandmother got a hold of my Yiayia and this party next weekend is going to be one of the grandest displays of happy not so little family that you will have ever seen. My Dad’s family isn’t that big, no I can probably list practically all of the members of that family give or take the few that I have no clue exist, but my Mom’s family, yeah I’m not even going to try that’s too many great-uncles and aunts with too many children who got married and had children, who probably got married and had more child-.”

“So, wait, wait, wait,” Jon interrupted, holding his hand up to get Kaylee to stop her tirade before it could even start, “You’re telling me that on top of all of our friends, the family members that you do know, the members of my adoptive family and a few of our co-workers-“

“And my mom’s boss and a few of her co-workers-“

“Red,” Jon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly.

“I told you it took on a life of its own,” Kaylee answered, leaning her head onto his shoulder, “And yes, on top of all of those people, we now also have to deal with people that we don’t even know. Thankfully, all of our bosses declined the invitation.”

“They invited our bosses too? Red, I don’t know if I’ve ever said this before, but, uh-“

“My family is certifiably one hundred percent crazy,” Kaylee finished for him, “Yeah, I know. I guess that the best thing about next weekend is that since the party is now way too big to be held at my grandmother’s house, it’s-“

“Not being held here is it,” Jon asked, interrupting her the moment that the thought came into his head, “’Cause if you don’t know these people then I don’t know how comfortable I feel with a bunch of strangers walking around our home.”

“Same, but it’s not being held here. From what I understand the moment that my brother and his friends saw how big this party got they rented out a room at the local convention centre,” Kaylee explained, a smile returning to her face, “It’s going to be catered and everything. All you and I have to do is show up-“

“And get introduced to a bunch of people who’ve neither one of us have met before,” Jon chuckled, as he leaned his head against the top of Kaylee’s, “Do you think maybe we could get out of going? Hold our own little celebration since it doesn’t look like I’ll be getting what you promised me in the car…” If Jon’s head hadn’t been leaning on top of hers, Kaylee probably would have looked at her fiancé in shock. Up until now, she thought that he was still under the impression that everyone was going home at the end of what would end up being a very long night. She’d already been running around the house trying to find accommodations for a few of the people in attendance. She was just thankful that all of her grandparents and Joe’s parents had decided to wait until next weekend to see them. If they had been attendance she would have been utterly screwed with what little plan she did have.

“When did you find out?”

“Just after your Dad came back in from your parents’ car after having a cigarette,” Jon explained, running his hand up and down her back, “Apparently, he had been hoping that the travel ban was no longer in effect and everyone would be able to go home. No dice though.”

“Yeah, their hoping for better in the morning,” Kaylee sighed, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I thought I’d let you enjoy your birthday party before we started worrying about where everyone is going to sleep or what they’re going to eat, never mind how we’re going to get more coffee.” Jon chuckled and kissed her forehead gently.

“I was never worried, Red, I know you had the whole thing handled,” Jon continued to chuckle, before pressing another kiss to her forehead, “Just next time, tell me. That’s what marriage is all about, right, facing our problems together…”

“You’re right,” Kaylee agreed, leaning up slightly to press a gentle kiss to Jon’s cheek, “So, you want to help figure out where everyone’s going to sleep before they all decide to sing you happy birthday with that huge cake Jenn and JJ brought with them? It’s almost seven and a few of those kids have to be put down somewhere.” Just as the pair of them got up to start making a plan for everybody’s sleeping arrangements, they were interrupted by the large sound of-

“ _Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you_ ,” the crowd began to sing, “ _Happy Birthday dear, Jon/Mox_ , _Happy Birthday to you!_ ”

* * *

 

“Can someone please explain to me,” Jon started to complain, as Kaylee pushed down the backseat of their SUV, so that it was now lying flat, “How you and I are sleeping in the back of our car in our own home?” Poking her head out of the door, Kaylee just looked at him, as she silently asked him to hand her the blankets, sleeping bag and pillows that he was holding.

“I-I just don’t get it, Red,” Jon continued, turning to lean against the SUV, “It was my surprise party-“

“That just so happened to take place in the middle of a snow storm which caused a city wide travel ban,” Kaylee finished for him as she began to fluff the pillows that were now in her possession, “Need I also remind you that you were the one that offered both Joe and Galina and Colby and Saraya our big, comfy pull out couch in the living room.”

“Only because I didn’t know that you had offered our bedroom to your parents, our inflatable mattress to your aunt and uncle, the cot to your brother,” Jon argued, a scowl appearing on his face, “Oh, and the sectional sofa in the basement to JJ, Jenn & Clarke.”

“I didn’t offer the sectional to Clarke,” Kaylee shot back at her fiancé as she stepped out of the car, “That would have been all Angel’s doing.”

“That’s another one who had an actual be-“

“Only because she decided that she didn’t mind sharing her room with all of the kids,” Kaylee drawled, slowly giving up on even trying to get Jon to calm down, “And you and I both know that she’s not going to get a full night’s sleep anyways; LJ doesn’t sleep in new places easily.” Jon continued to scowl as he watched Kaylee pad over to the internal garage door and look at the thermostat.

“Plus, we’re lucky that we have a heated garage and a car to sleep in,” Kaylee continued, as she walked back towards Jon, “No sleeping on cold hard floors for us.”

“Well, we could have slept on the love seat in the office is somebody hadn’t offered it to Brie and Bryan,” Jon complained once more, as he wrapped his arms around Kaylee’s waist. Kaylee looked up at him in confusion for a moment before she began giggling, causing Jon to be the one to look at her in confusion instead.

“That wasn’t me, you big lug,” she laughed, gently slapping her fiancé on the chest, “You were the one that offered Double B the love seat.” Jon looked down at Kaylee as a small smile started to appear on his face. He had been so wrapped up in not having an actual place to sleep that he had forgotten that he had been the one to give away the last place that was even remotely comfortable enough to sleep.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Red,” Jon sighed before he lifted her hand up to his lips to press a soft kiss to each of her finger tips, “I didn’t mean to blame you for my mess up.”

“You didn’t mess up, Jonny,” Kaylee chuckled, gently pulling her hand out of his grasp to cup his cheek, “Even if you hadn’t offered Double B the love seat, I probably would have. So, no matter who offered the love seat, we still would have wound up here.”

“That’s comforting to know,” Jon muttered as he turned to look at the makeshift bed that Kaylee had made up for them, “Even though what we’re going to be sleeping on doesn’t look as near as comfortable as the one we usually sleep in.”

“I don’t think any bed will ever be as comfortable as that one,” Kaylee agreed, leaning up to kiss Jon chastely on the lips, “I am so thankful that we decided to go with your memory foam mattress instead of the one I had.” Jon chuckled before he leaned down to capture her lips once more. He hated the fact that they had a full house. He hated that two of the people in that full hour were her parents. And he ultimately hated the fact that was beginning to not care about either of those things. The sooner Jon got Kaylee under him writhing in pleasure, the happier he would be.

“Hmm, don’t do this to me,” Kaylee groaned softly in his ear as he began to trail kisses down her neck and lift her sweater with the hand that was clutching at her waist, “We can’t do this, not right now.”

“Why not,” Jon asked, before he continued to kiss and suck on her neck, “We’ll just close the garage door, hop in the back of the SUV, close those doors and then steam up some windows.”

“Jon,” Kaylee moaned slightly, “We can’t. Somebody might come looking for us and if that someone is my mom or worse, my dad, I really don’t want to have that conversation.” That made Jon stop in his tracks real quick. Once again, his beautiful fiancée was right. That was a conversation that neither one of them wanted to have because even though he and Kaylee are engaged, Jon did not want to get caught having sex with his fiancée by his fiancée father; especially since he wanted to have a good relationship with said future father-in-law.

“Fuck, you’re right,” Jon groaned, as he dropped his head into the crook of her neck, “Again.”

“Just because I’m right doesn’t mean that I want to be right,” Kaylee sighed, as she leaned into his strong embrace, “You have no idea what I would give to be wrong right now.”

“I’d give anything to have an empty house right now,” Jon sighed in return, “Forget you being wrong, I’m mentally going over the pros and cons of making a run for the nearest hotel just for a moment alone with you.”

“Hmm, Jonny, you’re killing me,” Kaylee groaned, a frown marring her features.

“I thought that was my line,” Jon chuckled, trying to get a smile to spread across the red head’s lips, “Come on, Red, the sooner we get some shut eye, the sooner we can wake up from the bed from hell.” Giggling, Kaylee allowed Jon to help her into the back of the car before getting in himself. Slowly, the pair lay down, throwing the sleeping bag over the shoulders as they intertwined their legs.

“Well, at least I get to fall asleep with you in my arms and your head on my chest,” Jon sighed, as Kaylee cuddled further into his side, nuzzling her cheek on his chest, “I love you, Red, always and forever.”

“I love you too, Jon, forever and for always,” she yawned at the same time he leaned down to place a kiss on the crown of her head, “Oh, and Happy Birthday.”

_“You know,” Claudio started, looking at Xander curiously, “I’ve heard them have that same exchange quite a few times. Where did that even come from?” Xander shook his head and shrugged his shoulders before looking at Joelle who did the exact same thing._

_“Mom and Dad have been saying that for what seems like forever,” Xander explained, as Jon looked towards his future son in confusion, “You were the one that started it, Dad, but when Jack, Noelle, or I or anybody else for that matter even ask about, neither one of you can explain when it started or why it started, it, it’s just something that the two of you say.”_

_“Huh,” Jon chuckled, a smile spreading across his lips much to the chagrin of the blonde standing next to him, “It’s kind of cutesy, but you know I think it’s kind of nice we have our own way of saying it. What-what’s next?”_

_“Your engagement party, of course,” Xander chuckled, “It’s where you choose a best man.”_

_“It’s me right,” Colby chuckled, nudging Jon with his elbow, “It’s gotta be me, right?”_

_“No, it’s me,” Claudio joined in, “I’m the one that actually gave him the idea that he would use to propose.”_

_“I helped him buy the ring,” Joe joined in as well, causing Jon to shake his head and look towards his future son._

_“Can we just go now,” he asked, looking at his three arguing friends warily, “I really don’t want to be travelling through time and space when these three really start arguing about who gets to be my best man.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, finally. I’m sorry this took so long. For those of you that read the podcast, I posted last week, I explained that a few personal issues had gotten in the way of me writing this. On Feb. 22 my wonderful little fur baby was diagnosed with diabetes and while it is 100% treatable, it is time consuming when you start the treatments. Between all of the Veterinary visits, and figuring out a game plan on how to help my little guy get better, I barely had time to think about this, but no fear, I am back and hopefully I won’t get sidetracked again any time soon.  
> Jon and Kaylee’s engagement party is next. And Jon chooses his best man, how do you think the other two will react when Jon makes his choice? And how do you think Kaylee and Jon will react when they arrive to their own engagement party that apparently took on a life of it’s own?  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	65. You're Engaged? Hooray!

You’re Engaged? Hooray!

**December 16** th, 2017  
The Red Rose Convention Centre  
Mississauga, ON

* * *

 

_“You know,” Claudio started, looking at Xander curiously, “I’ve heard them have that same exchange quite a few times. Where did that even come from?” Xander shook his head and shrugged his shoulders before looking at Joelle who did the exact same thing._

_“Mom and Dad have been saying that for what seems like forever,” Xander explained, as Jon looked towards his future son in confusion, “You were the one that started it, Dad, but when Jack, Noelle, or I or anybody else for that matter even ask about, neither one of you can explain when it started or why it started, it, it’s just something that the two of you say.”_

_“Huh,” Jon chuckled, a smile spreading across his lips much to the chagrin of the blonde standing next to him, “It’s kind of cutesy, but you know I think it’s kind of nice we have our own way of saying it. What-what’s next?”_

_“Your engagement party, of course,” Xander chuckled, “It’s where you choose a best man.”_

_“It’s me right,” Colby chuckled, nudging Jon with his elbow, “It’s gotta be me, right?”_

_“No, it’s me,” Claudio joined in, “I’m the one that actually gave him the idea that he would use to propose.”_

_“I helped him buy the ring,” Joe joined in as well, causing Jon to shake his head and look towards his future son._

_“Can we just go now,” he asked, looking at his three arguing friends warily, “I really don’t want to be travelling through time and space when these three really start arguing about who gets to be my best man.”_

_“Don’t worry, Dad,” Xander chuckled as Joelle just shook her head at her uncles, “It’ll get solved fairly quickly just, uh, just don’t get overwhelmed by what you see okay. You already know Mom’s family is crazy-“_

_“That doesn’t change then?”_

_“No,” Xander answered, “If anything they get worse with age.”_

“ _You don’t gotta go to work; work, work, work, work, work, work_ ,” Kaylee sang along with the song playing the background as she took the curling iron to her hair once more, “ _Let my body do the work; work, work, work, work, work, work. We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh._ ” Jon leaned against the door jamb watching as Kaylee got ready for their engagement party that was set to start in a little over two hours from now and he knew exactly what she was doing singing that specific song.

“You’re drivin’ me crazy, you know that, right,” he asked her, a smug smile coming across his face, “And not the good kind of crazy. You still have to finish your hair, make-up and get dressed and I can’t even act on what I’m feelin’ right now because you decided that you wanted to be a damn tease today.”

“I’m not being a tease,” Kaylee teased, a smile coming across her face as she turned down her iPod and turned to look at her fiancé in the mirror, “I’m just singing a song.”

“Yeah, uh huh, if that’s what you want to believe,” Jon countered, as he walked into the bathroom and took the razor that was sitting next to the sink, “You’re also hogging the bathroom, Red, some of us have to get ready too. Just because you’re the bride to be, doesn’t mean that I’m allowed to look like absolute shit.” Kaylee eyed the razor in his hand as she picked up her hairspray and sprayed the curl she was currently working on once more.

“I thought I threw out all of your straight razors,” Kaylee asked, as Jon reached in the cupboard under the sink for his shaving cream, “I bought you a new electric razor for your birthday for a reason; I thought we went over this.”

“I know, Red, I know, you like you’re men with a little bit of scruff,” Jon chuckled as he placed the canister of shaving cream on the counter and then proceeded to take off his shirt, “But, you also hate when I have stubble on my chest and after the last time, I am never going with anybody to get my chest waxed ever again.”

“Really,” the red head asked, looking at him incredulously, “You’re going to do this now? Why didn’t you do this when you showered?”

“Because you were too busy giving yourself a quick French manicure,” Jon chuckled as he quickly turned on the hot water allowing it to warm up a little bit, “If you had been in the bathroom earlier when I was taking a shower, we wouldn’t be in this predicament now, would we?”

“You’re not being fair…”

“Life isn’t fair, Red,” Jon chuckled in response as he started to wet and wipe his chest down slightly with one of the many clothes that Kaylee kept on hand in the bathroom for whatever reason, “I guess you and I will just have to wait until we get back from our engagement party-“

“Yep, I guess we are,” Kaylee agreed, biting her lip just slightly knowing exactly what it would to do to Jon. The moment Jon saw Kaylee captured her bottom lip between his teeth, he knew that he was sunk; he knew that he was going to lose this game she had started from the moment she had woken up and decided to let him slowly round third base before deciding that coffee and hot cocoa with her Yiayia’s holiday cookies were a much better way of waking up. He hated it when she got into one of these moods, but then again he also loved it because he was the one, the only one, that got to reap the rewards.

“Have you chosen your best man yet,” Kaylee asked him, trying to delay what felt the inevitable, “If we get any more bribes of bath salts I might just make the choice myself.”

“I was kind of hoping to reap the rewards for a little bit,” Jon chuckled, as he slowing began to take the razor he held to his chest, “At this point, I have enough bath salt to last me a little while and I don’t hear you complaining about the three month supply of bubble bath you received from Jenn, Alex, Saraya and the rest of the Bombshells for you to make your choice on your maid of honor and bridesmaids, which was very obvious by the way.”

“That three month supply of bubble bath had nothing to do with who was going to be my maid of honor or my bridesmaids,” Kaylee chuckled in response, as she gently pulled the curling iron out of her the last section of hair and turned it off, “And, of course, it was obvious. Everybody knew I was going to choose Jenn for my matron of honor and Alex and Saraya for my bridesmaids except for maybe my aunt Jackie, who thought I was actually going to choose my cousins for some strange reason.”

“Oh, well, that’ll be fun,” Jon sighed, taking a pause in his mission to rid his chest of any hair, “I guess I can count on your aunt trying to talk you out of your decision.”

“Probably,” Kaylee laughed as she dug through her make-up case for what she was looking for, “But, it won’t happen. Megan, Cassandra and Paiton are relieved that I didn’t choose them and with all of the planning that’ll be done while you’re on the road and I’m on the road, we are going to need people that are going to be able to help us.”

“So, in other words, you do not want your brother a part of this wedding,” Jon chuckled, smiling at his fiancée as she carefully pinned back the curls to keep them from getting in her way, “Is that what you’re telling me?”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you,” Kaylee answered, finally starting her make-up, “If anybody from my crazy family even suggests it, you already tell them that you’ve chosen your best man and he’ll have a part in the wedding, I’m not sure what part, but he’ll have a part.”

“I don’t know how I feel about lying to your family, Red,” Jon sighed once more, “They are going to be my family soon after all.”

“And you know what would help with that fact,” Kaylee asked him, a slight smirk appearing on her face, “Actually choosing who your best man is going to be. I don’t know why you’re drawing this decision out, besides all of the free bath salts, everybody who knows you knows who you’re going to choose, the other two are just holding out hope that they’re wrong.”

“Why did I have to fall in love with a smart woman?”

“Why did I have to fall in love with a man who likes to tease?”

“You’re the one who started it, Red, just remember that,” Jon chuckled, as he wiped the remnants of any unneeded shaving cream from his chest, “Just remember that.” Kaylee huffed as she rolled her hair. Jon could think that he won for now, but she’d be changing that by the end of the night.

* * *

 

As if things weren’t bad enough with Kaylee’s grandmothers having taken over everything by inviting everyone that they knew to the party, now neither Kaylee nor Jon knew what to expect anymore as they pulled into the parking lot of the convention centre. Earlier that day, Kaylee had been informed by her cousin Josh that the two of them better be ready to answer a few questions for ‘The Fiancée Game,’ which made the very private couple a little uneasy.

“I’m the only one feeling off about this,” Jon asked after finally finding a parking spot, “Like, Red, come on, as if having a bunch of strangers that could sell us out for money or post unwanted pictures of us on the internet wasn’t bad enough, now we have to play stupid games?”

“I’m hoping that by the time we actually get in there, they will have completely forgotten all about it,” Kaylee answered, pinching the bridge of her nose slightly, “Or it will get too late to actually go through with it. I mean, between meeting and greeting all of our guests, dinner and the mingling, they’ll hopefully have either forgotten all about it or they’ll be too tired to even start the stupid little game as you put it.” Jon chuckled, as he reached out to take the hand that held her engagement ring in his own. Hopefully, she would be right.

“Do you know what questions they’ll try to ask us,” Jon asked, turning slightly to look at her, “Did your cousin tell you or did he say whether or not we’ll be filling out little sheets when we get in there?”

“He didn’t say anything, and I think the only reason he said anything was because he didn’t like getting blind sided with this game at his own engagement party,” Kaylee explained to the man beside her as she huffed quietly, “And that game almost ended the engagement all together.”

“It what?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m kind of sort of hoping that they’ll forget all about it.”

“Do you think they’ll ask something that might uncover something that will break us up,” Jon flinched. That was the last thing that he wanted to happen. Kaylee was – is the best thing that could have and did happen to him and he wasn’t about to let crazy family ruin that.

“No! No, not at all,” Kaylee almost screamed, turning to look at her fiancé, “No matter what happens after we step out of this car, that will never happen. I-I’m just a little scared at what they can and most likely will ask us in a room full of strangers. If my family is willing to almost ruin a relationship, I’m sure they’ll be more than willing to sell us out for a payday.” Jon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. From the moment that Kaylee had mentioned that her father’s family wanted to throw them this damn engagement, he knew it was going to be a bad idea.

“We could always refuse to actually take part in it, then th-“

“They’ll just think that we’ll have something to hide.”

“So, what do we do?”

“We play their game,” Kaylee chuckled almost maniacally, , brushing her fingers through her gently curled hair, “We-we just play it like Christina and Dean would.”

“What does that even me-“

“Hey lovebirds,” Joe greeted, tapping on the driver’s side window with a gloved finger, “Are you going to join your guests anytime soon? You’re already half an hour late…”

“Really, we’re only half an hour late,” Jon asked, looking down at his watch in shock, “I-I thought we would have been later since someone had to re-do her hair and her make-up.”

“I wouldn’t have had to re-do my hair and make-up if it weren’t for somebody deciding that he couldn’t wait until later tonight,” Kaylee shot back with an almost innocent looking smile.

“Don’t give me that look,” the Cincinnati native told her, “You knew exactly what was going to happen the moment you walked out of the closet with nothing, but that-“

“Okay, I’m starting to agree with Lopez,” Joe groaned as he tried to drown out their unique banter by covering his ears, “You two have no idea what boundaries are. I did not need to start questioning my sanity or know why you were late, I just needed to know whether or not you two were coming inside.”

“Jeez, uce, you feelin’ okay or did you get Galina pregnant again,” Jon asked the large Samoan, a secret smile spreading across his face as he did, “You haven’t given me a telling off like that since fall of 2015 when you found out she was pregnant with LJ-“

“Well, that was also before you met your better half,” Joe teased in retaliation, a smile starting to appear on his face again, “And I figured if she could put up with your shit, then I guessed I could too. By the way, how do you put up with him, Kaylee?”

“It’s called se-“

“On second thought,” Joe interrupted quickly, shooting the red head a disapproving look, “I don’t think I want to know.”

“I’m hurt, uce, I’m really hurt,” Jon responded, grabbing his chest as he pretended to be heartbroken by what his brother in all, but blood was saying, “I would have thought that as my best man, you would have wanted to know the best way to take care of me.”

“I think I’ll leave that kind of care to your fiancée,” Joe chuckled again, before he stopped abruptly and turned to look at Jon with wide eyes, “What did you just say?”

“I would have thought that you would have wanted to know the best way to take care of me,” Jon chuckled feigning cluelessness as Joe continued to look at him with wide eyes.

“No, no,” Joe stammered out his answer, “The part before that…”

“Oh! Well, what do you say, uce,” the former champion chuckled again, his eyes shining with joy, “Want to be my best man?”

“Of course, uce, of course,” Joe answered, as he pulled his best friend into a hug. Both of the wrestlers were smiling as wide as possible, not even caring if anybody saw them in what could only be described as a less than manly hug between two men who according to kayfabe were still supposed to hate each other.

“Okay, as much as I’m enjoying the two of you embrace the more feminine side of your bromance,” Kaylee called out to the pair of friends, “It is freezing out here and I am freezing my butt off in this dress. Honestly, who decided that it would be a good idea to hold our engagement party on the coldest night of the year?”

“Come on, uce,” Jon chuckled, wrapping an arm around the waist of the petite red head beside him, “My bride to be is cold and I want to see the look on Claud and Lopez’s faces when you tell them that I asked you to be my best man.”

“Shouldn’t you be the one to tell them?”

“Nah,” Jon answered, a smirk starting to play on his lips again, “I think as my best man it should be your job to tell that while they may not be my best man, they’re still a part of the wedding party.”

* * *

 

The moment that Kaylee saw Chris Irvine grab the microphone away from the convention centre’s DJ, she grabbed Jon’s drink out of his hand and downed it almost immediately. Jon didn’t even have the chance to tell her that it wasn’t even alcohol, it was just plain old water. The moment the liquid was past her lips, Kaylee looked at Jon wide eyed, but before she could even ask Jon why he wasn’t drinking, Chris’ voice came over the sound system.

“Alright, all you sexy beasts,” the six time world champion announced, which was met with a chorus of cheers and laughs from most of the room that got the reference, “Since we are all here to celebrate the engagement of Jonathan Good and Kaylee Smythe, it has been decided that it would be a good idea to for them to show us just how well they know each other by playing ‘The Fiancée Game’, an-“

“Don’t lie to my future in laws, Irvine,” Jon heckled with a slight laugh, “We all know this entire thing is Lopez and Castagnoli’s idea of payback since I didn’t choose either of them to be my best man-“

“Jon,” Kaylee started as she looked up at him curiously, “I thought you said that you took care of this-“

“I did,” he whispered back to her, “My real best man and I sweet talked your grandmother on your mother’s side into agreeing with that it would be in your best interest that we not go through with it. She then spoke to your mother, most of which was very loud and very Greek-“

“My mother then spoke to my father who spoke to my other grandmother who called the entire game off,” Kaylee finished for her him with a subtle roll of her eyes, “Yet here we are, we still having to play. I knew that, that was just way too easy.”

“Come on you two,” Chris called out to them  as he waved them over to the small makeshift stage where Rami Sebei and Mattias Clement could be seen setting up two chairs with a couple of whiteboard and a few other accessories, “Stop stalling and get up here. All of your guests have been submitting questions to your website-“

“We have a website,” Jon asked her in confusion, as he led her to the stage where Chris was still waiting for them, “When did that happen?”

“My cousin’s idea,” Kaylee explained quietly, “We’ll be able to keep everyone up to date on how the planning is going-“

“Including the fans-“

“Nope, my cousin made sure that you need a specific password to get onto the website,” Kaylee explained once more, a slight smirk starting to appear on her face, “I swear to you if he had just applied himself more in school, he could have been the next Steve Jobs.”

“Come on, come on, come on,” Chris continued to beckon them, practically grabbing Jon’s arm out of its socket the moment that he was able grab onto him, “We have a tonne of question to get through and like I said all of us want to know just how well you know one another. So, grab a seat, take your whiteboard and let’s get started.” Both Kaylee and Jon shared a quick look. There was no backing out of it now. Kaylee was just glad that it was Chris that was going to be their host and not one of her many, many family members.

“Alright, now that the bride and the groom to be are ready,” Chris started up again, once Kaylee and Jon took their seats, “I guess, we’ll start with an easy one, at least I hope it’s going to be easy because if it’s not this will probably open up a can of worms that can’t be closed again. So, Kaylee, Jon, tell us when did the two of you first meet?” Without missing a single beat Kaylee and Jon wrote down the date that had changed their lives forever.

“Ooo,” Chris chuckled, “Looks like we start with an easy one, now I just really hope that these dates match or things are going to get really awkward. Okay, looks like you’re both done writing your answers, so why don’t we see those answers. Kaylee, ladies first.” Placing the marker and dry eraser in her lap, Kaylee lifted the whiteboard for everyone to see.

“And she even takes it down to the exact day of the week with an answer of Sunday, October 25th, 2015,” Chris read out for anybody that might not have been able to see what  Kaylee had written down, “So, Jon, now that we’ve seen your lovely fiancée’s answer, let’s see yours.” Just like Kaylee had done before him, Jon turned the whiteboard towards the crowd.

“And we have a matching answer with October 25th, 2015,” Chris chuckled as he flipped to the next question on the cue cards that he had been given, “Alright, let’s keep it going with the easy questions; Kaylee, what would Jon say is your favourite colour?” And on the questions went, ranging from easy little topics like what their nicknames were for one another to slight more difficult topics like guilty pleasure songs, celebrity crushes and whether or not Kaylee would be able to trust Jon to pick out her wedding dress. They had even tried to figure out the most unusual place the couple had, had sex, but neither one of them saw fit to dignify that question with a response.

“Alright, now finally, we’ve reached the last question,” Chris sighed earning a disappointed groan from the crowd who had taken great delight in some of Kaylee and Jon’s mismatched answers, “And I’m going to ask you to complete this sentence. Kaylee, we’re going to start with you first - ‘When I wake up in the morning Jon’s blank is usually on my blank and my blank is usually on his blank.”

“I’m starting to think that this game is just for all of you to get a glimpse into our sex life, but,” Kaylee paused for a second as she thought about how to finish the sentence, “When I wake up in the morning Jon’s hand is usually on my thigh and my head is usually on his chest.” The crowd laughed as Chris shook his head in amusement before he turned to Jon who was laughing at his fiancée’s answer.

“Alright, Jon, you’re turn, ‘When I wake up in the morning Kaylee’s blank is usually on my blank and my blank is usually on her blank.” Jon took the time to think about his answer, making the crowd ‘ooo’ and ‘aww’ in excitement about what he could possibly say.

“As much as Kaylee’s answer is true,” Jon started with a chuckle of his own, “I think I’m going to go with, ‘When I wake up in the morning Kaylee’s hand is usually on my abs and my hand is usually on the hand that’s on my abs.’ And now, that this game is all over, let’s get back to having a good time. I want to dance with my fiancée. DJ, like Red said earlier in the game, play our song.”

_As soon as Jon’s future self made to lead Kaylee towards the middle of the dance floor as the familiar chords of Edwin McCain’s ‘I’ll Be,’ began to play he turned to look at Colby and Claudio with a glare at the same time that they turned to look at him with the same glare._

_“Really,” Colby started, “Joe, you picked Joe when you could have picked me. I made you the godfather of my future daughter and you choose Joe.”_

_“Never mind him making you the godfather to his future,” Claudio interrupted, “I helped you propose to her and-“_

_“I don’t know why the two of you are angry with me,” Jon interrupted before Claudio could really get started on why he should be the best man for a wedding that wasn’t even going to happen for a couple more years when their timeline was concerned, “According to what Red, I mean, Kaylee said, it was obvious to everyone, but to the two of you that I was going to choose Joe and it’s probably as good thing too. He wasn’t the one that was ready to embarrass my future fiancée and I in front of our family because they didn’t get chosen to be the best man. Now, where are we going to go next?”_

_“Tired of being angry,” Joelle asked, smiling at her pseudo uncle as he continued to glare slightly at her other two pseudo uncles._

_“Kind of.”_

_“Well, don’t let go of that fire quite yet,” Xander answered with a slight laugh, “We’ve got Christmas 2017 coming up next and well, someone sells you and Mom out to progiagiá-“_

_“Who?”_

_“Never mind,” Xander sighed, “Just be prepared for an argument of epic proportions.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go everyone. Here’s the engagement party and coming up nest we have, like Xander said, Christmas 2017. Who sells Kaylee and Jon out? What could the argument be about? Do you think Jon will get back Colby and Claudio for practically embarrassing him at his engagement party? I’m also flirting with idea of having the THWA and WWE doing a joint pay-per-view. What do you think should Karma and The Shield meet?  
> Here’s to hoping that Dean Ambrose becomes the WWE WHC tonight at Roadblock...  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	66. Merry Christmas, Red (Christmas 2017 Part 1)

Merry Christmas, Red  
(Christmas 2017 Part 1)

**December 24** th to 25th, 2017  
The Poulos Family Home  
East York, ON

* * *

 

_As soon as Jon’s future self made to lead Kaylee towards the middle of the dance floor as the familiar chords of Edwin McCain’s ‘I’ll Be,’ began to play he turned to look at Colby and Claudio with a glare at the same time that they turned to look at him with the same glare._

_“Really,” Colby started, “Joe, you picked Joe when you could have picked me. I made you the godfather of my future daughter and you choose Joe.”_

_“Never mind him making you the godfather to his future,” Claudio interrupted, “I helped you propose to her and-“_

_“I don’t know why the two of you are angry with me,” Jon interrupted before Claudio could really get started on why he should be the best man for a wedding that wasn’t even going to happen for a couple more years when their timeline was concerned, “According to what Red, I mean, Kaylee said, it was obvious to everyone, but to the two of you that I was going to choose Joe and it’s probably as good thing too. He wasn’t the one that was ready to embarrass my future fiancée and I in front of our family because they didn’t get chosen to be the best man. Now, where are we going to go next?”_

_“Tired of being angry,” Joelle asked, smiling at her pseudo uncle as he continued to glare slightly at her other two pseudo uncles._

_“Kind of.”_

_“Well, don’t let go of that fire quite yet,” Xander answered with a slight laugh, “We’ve got Christmas 2017 coming up next and well, someone sells you and Mom out to progiagiá-“_

_“Who?”_

_“Never mind,” Xander sighed, “Just be prepared for an argument of epic proportions.”_

_“Epic proportions,” Jon questioned, looking at his son worriedly, “Do I even want to know what happens?”_

_“Probably not,” Xander answered, “But, when you get two Poulos women frustrated with one another and with a stubborn pain in the ass little brother involved, well, you just need to see what happens.”_

“I’m going to kill him,” Kaylee snarled through her pearly white teeth as she parked the car in front of her mother’s childhood home, “I am going to kill my little brother-“

“No, you won’t,” Jon snarled as well, “Not if I get my hands on him first. Why would he sell us out like that? Why in the fucking world would your brother tell your grandmother that we’re only looking at churches to appease her, but we’re not actually going to have one? Who does he fucking think he is?”

“I think he thinks that if I have a church wedding, he’ll be able to get away with not having one,” Kaylee responded, her eyes practically glowing in anger, “But, I already told you that, so that’s his only motive for actually blowing our plan out of the water. He knew, he knew that I was never going to go through with a church wedding, not when I’m marrying you-“

“Thanks,” Jon interrupted, “I think…”

“He knew that if I continued to spin this the way that I was spinning it, there would be no way in fucking hell that Yiayia would be able to convince me into having a church wedding, especially with all of freakin’ guidelines, requirements and hurdles you need to jump through just to have one,” Kaylee continued, waving her hands more and more as she did, “Don’t get me wrong, Jon, I am proud of my faith, I am proud to be Greek Orthodox, but-“

“But, what Red,” Jon prompted, “Come finish what you were going to say.”

“But, even before you, I never saw myself as a Church Wedding kind of girl,” Kaylee explained, the anger that she was feeling towards her brother slowly beginning to fade, “But, I knew that my Yiayia would not let go of that image of me in the white dress-“

“You’re still planning on wearing white even after what you and I did last night,” Jon teased, causing Kaylee to crack a slight smile. She knew what he was doing and as angry as he was at her brother as well, Jon knew that this situation wouldn’t be handled properly if she went charging into that house ready to kill her brother with the first weapon she got her hands on. It needed to be handled as calmly as possible and then, once it was handled, she could kill her brother.

“Yes, Jon, I still plan on wearing white,” Kaylee answered, before she leaned over to place a chaste kiss on his lips, “But, like I was saying, my Yiayia is not going give up that image of me in the white dress walking down a church aisle easily, in fact, if she was young enough to do so and we still trusted her after the engagement party debacle-“

“Like that’s ever going to happen,” Jon interrupted with a roll of his eye, “We’d never be able to find a church big enough to fit all of your relatives and this time we’d have Mama Patty’s guest list to contend with as well, so the wedding would only get bigger.”

“Exactly, but my brother, he knew the first one to get married would either take the burden of a church wedding or give the burden,” Kaylee explained to Jon with a frown coming across her face, “And I can’t take the burden, I can’t. Not when it will go against everything that you believe in, I can’t do that to you. This is your wedding too, not my brother’s.”

“Good thing too ‘cause that would be weird,” Jon joked again, trying to get Kaylee to smile once, “I mean, Luke and I might make a good looking couple if, you know, we were gay, bi or any of the other million and one sexualities out there, but come on, Red, he’s your, your brother, that would be-“

“Disgusting, perverted, illegal, and I can’t think of anymore adjectives because I’m trying not to projectile vomit,” Kaylee finished for him, “I mean, ew, ew, ew, ew! I don’t how people actually do that in the world, I mean, if I was being forced to marry my own brother, I probably would off myself with the closest-“

“Red,” Jon practically shouted to get her attention, “Is that really what you want to focus on right now; that people in the world actually marry their siblings-“

“That is still so disgusting,” Kaylee cut in, but was stopped from continuing any farther with a look from Jon.

“Or,” Jon offered, “Do you want to concentrate on the fact that it’s Christmas and we have to spend the next couple of hours with your grandmother who is probably going to want to talk about us having a church wedding-“

“Which won’t happen, I promise you,” the red head interrupted once more.

“Which one the fact that your grandmother is going to want to talk about it and you’re not going to let it happen on Christmas of all things or the actual wedding taking place in a church,” Jon asked, causing Kaylee to once again smile. She once again knew what her fiancé was doing. It was a holiday after all and the last thing she wanted to was ruin said holiday with an argument that would no doubt erupt between the two different generations of Poulos women.

“I can’t promise you that my grandmother won’t want to talk about it, she’s stubborn as all hell,” Kaylee explained, the smile still on her face as she turned to look at Jon, “But, I can promise you that there will be no church wedding in our future. I might have to make a whole lot of promises about who will be in attendance, which means the guest list might grow from the number that we did have in mind to a substantially larger one, but-“

“Hey,” the blonde male interrupted again, a smile of his own playing on his handsome face, “As long as I get to marry you this summer, I honestly don’t care how many people are there. It could just be me, you and an Elvis impersonator-“

“Not if you don’t want to be on my mother’s, both of my grandmothers’ and Mama Patty’s shitlist…”

“To it being broadcast around the world for everyone in the WWE Universe and THWA Nation to see-“

“I highly doubt that one too, but thanks, Jonny,” Kaylee whispered, leaning into kiss his lips once more. The next few hours were going to be tense at best, but at least she would have him by her side no matter what happened.

“Oh and Red?”

“Yeah?”

“Try not to fight with your grandmother, tonight,” Jon asked, looking at her imploringly, “It is Christmas after all.”

* * *

 

Jon flinched as yet again as Kaylee’s Yiayia yelled something at his fiancée that neither one of them could understand all that well. From the moment that the pair of them had stepped into the house and had greeted all of Kaylee’s maternal family members, along with her parents, Luke and his new girlfriend that didn’t seem to be sitting well with anybody much like the last one, Jon knew that it was going to be a matter of time before someone started yelling at someone about something. He was kind of hoping that it would be about Luke’s new girlfriend, but sadly, his and Kaylee’s wedding seemed to have a top priority.

“Oh, that’s rich,” Kaylee shot back at her grandmother, causing Jon to flinch once more in his spot in the living room only a few feet from where the argument is taking, “You know I can’t understand you, right?”

“She said you’re being stubborn,” Kaylee’s godmother and aunt called out at the same time much to chagrin of Jon, Alexia and Todd, who were hoping that since Christina, one of Kaylee’s wrestling persona’s main namesakes had resorted to yelling at her eldest grandchild in Greek that the argument would soon come to an end.

“Oh, really, Yiayia, you’re going to call me stubborn,” Kaylee yelled back, which caused Jon and both of Kaylee’s parents to shoot quick glares at Luke, who seemed to be enjoying the fact that Kaylee no longer had the favour of their maternal grandmother, “You’re going to call me stubborn, well, guess what you stubborn old woman-“

Jon could hear Alexia groan next to him. She wasn’t even going to try and get involved; this argument was between grandmother and granddaughter and it would be of no use if she got involved. In fact it probably would have made it go on longer because there would have been a third person to add to all of the yelling.

“I had to get it from somewhere,” Kaylee continued, not bothering to let her grandmother speak at all, “And I’m not the only one that you gave it to. Both of my aunts and my mother are just as stubborn as you are. I don’t understand why you can’t understand that Jon and I don’t want to get married in a church. It’s not how we envisioned ou-“ Once again, Kaylee was interrupted by her grandmother yelling at her in Greek. Jon could hear Kaylee audibly huff.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, Yiayia, I can’t understand when you’re yelling it at me at a mile a minute, those Greek lessons didn’t sink in as well as you think they did,” Kaylee answered, before anybody could translate for her, “And I’m telling you right now, if you don’t talk to me in a language that I understand, I’m leaving this kitchen right now and you can forget about even talking about this.” Jon held his breath as the house grew extremely quiet. For as long as he had been accompanying Kaylee to her mother’s childhood home for Christmas, for Orthodox Easter or for whatever reason, it had never been quiet. It was probably one of the many reasons he loved coming to the small house, it was a place that never left you alone with your own thoughts, but right now in this moment in time, you could almost hear what the person next to you was thinking it was that quiet. Jon made to stand, but Alexia quickly grabbed a hold of her future son-in-law’s arm and shook her head.

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you,” she told him, a frown spreading across her face that made her look much older than she actually was, “If you go in there, I guarantee that my mother will turn on you. It is safer for you to stay right here and let Kaylee take the brunt of it.”

“Why should I let her take the brunt of it,” Jon asked the older woman in defiance, “Marriage is all about working as a team and making decisions together. Red and I made the decision together not to have a Church Wedding and I think I should take some of that anger-“

“I still wouldn’t go in there,” Kaylee’s aunt Angela interrupted, looking at her niece’s fiancé pointedly, “Right now because my mother and Kaylee are the ones yelling it out and arguing with one another, Kaylee is the one doing something wrong-“

“Which rarely happens according to our parents,” Kaylee’s godmother Tina added, looking over at Luke, who seemed to be almost enjoying the fact that his sister was in an almost impossible situation, “According to them, Luke and Kaylee can’t do anything wrong.”

“And if you were to go in there and argue alongside Kaylee, my mother will think that you’re the reason behind why Kaylee doesn’t want a church wedding,” Angela continued, looking back at Jon with the same frown that had come across her sister’s face.

“But, that’s not something that she wants either, she said as much,” Jon tried to explain to the two eldest Poulos sisters, “She doesn’t want a church wedding just for my sake, but because she never saw herself getting married in the church to begin with. She said it never played a big part in her life.”

“It didn’t,” Alexia told him, “Besides the three weeks that we had to go before her and Luke’s baptism and the occasional family wedding, going to church never played a large portion in our lives.”

“But, despite all of that, our mother thinks that both Kaylee and Luke will get married in the church, it’s what all three of us did when we got married, and she expects that as her only grandchildren that they will do the same,” Tina explained to the wrestler, “And we are telling you, if you go in there, you will get the blame as to why Kaylee doesn’t want to get married in the church and that will start a whole other argument that will probably piss off the both of them more than they already are-“

“And we will have officially ruined Christmas,” Jon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “As if my childhood Christmases weren’t crappy enough, this one had to go and be ruined t-“

“Fine,” they all heard Christina yell at her granddaughter, “Fine, have whatever wedding you want! C-can you just try to have a-a priest there, have something from the Greek Orthodox church…” There was a pause as everyone gathered waited for Kaylee’s response. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for the red head to issue one.

“I-I’ll try, Yiayia,” Kaylee tried to assure her grandmother, “I can’t promise you anything because we both know that outdoor weddings are extremely rare with all of the regulations and restrictions in place to have an Orthodox wedding, but-but, I will try to figure something out.”

* * *

 

Dinner had come and gone and Jon was now looking for his fiancée. Between all of the dishes that needed to be cleared from the table, washed, dried and put away on a completely different floor of the house, he had lost her and he had no idea how he had managed that. The East York home was small, no more than a two bedroom, two bathroom ­­­­­­bungalow style home, there was only so many places that Jon was aware of for her to go. He doubted that she would even leave the property this late at night. Sure, he had faith in the fact that she could defend herself, but she never went anywhere alone after a certain an hour.

“She’s out on the front porch,” Luke said, catching up to Jon before he went to go search for her in the backyard or the garage, “I think she’s like lickin’ her wounds or something because when I went out there to get some air because it’s so damn freakin’ hot in here, she didn’t even threaten to kill me or anything.”

“Are you saying she should,” Jon asked, looking at his future brother-in-law frostily, “I mean, you did sell us out to your grandmother just so you wouldn’t have to go through with having a church wedding yourself, which meant that your grandmother and your sister, my fiancée got into a very loud argument and that argument almost could have ruined Christm-“

“Alright, alright, alright, jeez, man, you’re fittin’ into this family really well,” Luke complained, looking at his sister’s fiancé with a scowl on his face, “You can guilt trip me like the rest of them. Jon, it, it was nothing personal against you or, or against my sister, it’s just like my sister Church weddings aren’t my thing either. I don’t even remember having to go to church, I just know that when my sister got baptised at the All Saints Church, Mom and Dad got my baptised too just so they wouldn’t have to go through the same shit they did with her.”

“You don’t even have anybody you want to marry, Luke,” Jon chuckled, the anger he felt towards the guitarist fading slightly as the two of them spoke, “Plus, you honestly think that if a church wedding isn’t something that you want your sister is going to let you go through with it. She just fought your grandmother and won that batt-“

“She had to promise to get a priest there to oversee the wedding,” Luke pointed out, “And that’s not going to be easy, the Greek Orthodox Church is very picky when it comes to where an Orthodox wedding can take place.”

“No,” Jon corrected, a small smile appearing on his face, “No, she promised that she would try and get a priest there and to be honest, I know my fiancée-“

“And I know my sister,” Luke chuckled, “Probably better than you know here because hey, I grew up with her. I’m the one that knows that every night from the ages of two to fourteen she slept with a stuffed animal-“

“Twinkie,” Jon chuckled, sticking his tongue out at the blonde who looked up at his future brother-in-law in shock, “Like I said, I know my fiancée and she was going to find some way of having your faith incorporated in the ceremony no matter what she says differently. Now, as much as I would like to prove which one of us knows her better, because I highly doubt you know what sound she makes when I kiss the spot right underneath her-“

“EW!, Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew,” Luke groaned, shoving his fingers in his ears as he did. The last thing he wanted to know about his sister were the less than virginal activities that she took part in with her fiancé. For the sake of his sanity the only thing she and Jon did was play go fish and yes, he knew he was being a little hypocritical, but he just didn’t care. Laughing at Luke’s reaction, Jon walked up the small flight of stairs and past the small kitchenette that was on the second floor and out the front door, where he could see Kaylee leaning against the cold metal railing, wrapped up in a very large blanket.

“Hey Red,” he whispered in her ear, “You okay?”

“Hey and yeah,” Kaylee whispered back to him as she leaned away from the railing and into his embrace, “Just, I don’t know, I’m just thinking. Now that we don’t have to worry about trying to fool my grandmother, we can finally focus on actually planning this wedding and I have to go back to work in five weeks to start getting ready for this cage match that Jenn and I are going to have at Harbour Wars 2018, never mind the pay-per-view the both of our companies are going to be doing in March and before all of that the one thousandth episode for _Wednesday Night Fights_ is going to take place and I don’t even think about what your schedule is going to look like right now. Do you think we can do this, Jon?”

“Do what?”

“Plan a wedding for the beginning of August,” Kaylee asked him, as she continued to look out at the night, “I mean, we don’t even have a venue yet, I have to find a dress and they take at least six months to mak-“

“Hey,” Jon interrupted, turning the red head in his arms to look at her, “We’ll be able to do this. You’re still a licensed wedding planner and with Jenn and Alex being on the road with you, and Joe, Colby, Claudio and Saraya being on the road with me, we’ll be able to do this. You and I can do anything, Red and-“

“Go,” the voice of Kaylee’s mother interrupted them as she shouted at her son, “Go and apologize to your sister and Jon right now!”

“Jeez, Ma, okay, okay, I said I was going to do it in a little bit. They looked like they were having a moment,” Luke shouted as he was practically thrown out the front door to stand in front of the whispering couple, “Ah! I can’t do anything right, jeez, Jon, I know I said you can guilt trip like the rest of my family, but if you’re going to join this family, I’m going to get you some ear plugs because if Poulos women aren’t nagging somebody, they die.”

“Ooh, Luke, you are in so much trouble when I tell Ma,” Kaylee teased, causing Luke’s eyes to go wide.

“Tell me what,” Alexia asked, as she poked her head out of the front door once more, “Lukas Ryan, éla edó, go help your Papou with the coffee and keep your girlfriend out of your Yiayia’s hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, ladies and gentlemen. Another chapter for you to enjoy and a special place on either the WWE or THWA roster (your choice) for the first person that can guess which 2002 movie shot in Toronto, the last part of this chapter is paraphrased from. Kaylee and Jon also continue to start planning their wedding in the next chapter and Jon and Angel get an unexpected surprise.
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	67. Merry Christmas, Jonny (Christmas 2017 Part 2)

Merry Christmas, Jonny  
(Christmas 2017 Part 2)

**December 24** th to 25th, 2017  
The Smythe Family Home  
Mississauga, ON

* * *

 

Waking up the next morning, Jon was happy to see that despite all of the tossing and turning she had done during the night Kaylee was still very much asleep and if it wasn’t for the fact that they had to be at her parents for this afternoon and they had two little kids in the house, one of which could come barrelling into their room at anytime, Jon would have suggested that they just stay in bed all day. He didn’t want to get out of bed. He just wanted to lounge there in bed all day with the woman in his arms. These days would be few and far in between when she went back to work at the end of January and he wanted to enjoy them while they lasted.

“Mmm,” Kaylee groaned as her eyes slowly began to open, a sleepy smile spreading across her face as she looked up at him, “Good morning, Jonny.”

“Morning, Red,” Jon answered her with a whisper as a smile of his own began to grace his lips, “And Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, my love,” Kaylee chuckled, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. But, the moment that their lips met, Jon turned the once chaste kiss into a more passionate one that wouldn’t be suitable for little children to see when they would inevitably come running in, their heads filled with fantasies of what could be waiting under that tree. Pulling away slowly, Jon offered his fiancée a small smile.

“Why do I feel like we’re just waiting for the inevitable,” Jon whispered, the smile still playing on his lips, “I mean, we’re not even parents and we’re just waiting, waiting for the sound of Kassie’s little feet to come running down that hall and for her to just barge through that door and-“ And as if the toddler knew that her uncle and soon to be aunt were talking about her, Kassie came running into their room as fast as her tiny little size two feet could carry her.

“Unc Jon, Unc Jon,” Kassie called, a large, gleeful smile on her face as she did, “Aun Kay, Aun Kay! Wake up, wake up, wake up, Santa came, Santa came.” Jon chuckled as he slowly woke up and smiled down at the little girl as she continued to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement. She looked so much like her mother had at that age. Her eyes were practically shining like stars and Jon just couldn’t help, but imagine if this would be what it would be like once he and Kaylee started having kids.

“Come on, Unc Jon, come on, come on, come on,” Kassie whined jumping up and down some more, “Presents.” Jon tried and failed to keep the smile on his face from growing wider. Kaylee had already slipped out of her bed and had gone into the closet in search of her Santa slippers. Throwing his feet onto the floor, Jon slowly made his way out of bed, trying to tease his little cousin as much as he possibly could. Kassie whined, looking up at the grown man.

“Aun Kay,” Kassie groaned, trying to get the red head to work whatever magic she had on her uncle to get him downstairs so they could open presents.

“Alright, alright, princess,” Jon chuckled, picking up the blonde toddler and gently throwing him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, “We can go open presents, but first you gotta-“

“Mama’s up,” Kassie explained to the two laughing adults as they made their way down the hall and towards the stairs, “Jakie had her up early again. Baby’s suck, Unc Jon, they don’t do nothing and all Jakie do is cry when he want ‘tention.” Jon and Kaylee couldn’t help the chuckle that passed through their lips. As of recently, Kassie had been going through a small stage of harbouring ill feelings towards her brother, since he somehow managed to take all of the attention away from her more than he already had before. The moment they were at the bottom of the stairs, Jon placed Kassie on her somewhat stable feet, allowing her to take off down the hall where Angel could be heard sitting in the living room, telling Jakob that even though the box was very pretty he had to wait for his Uncle Jon and Aunt Kaylee before he could play with all the boxes that he wanted to.

“It’s okay, Angel,” Jon chuckled as he and Kaylee walked into the living room, “Let them, go crazy.”

“Aren’t you going to open your gifts,” Angel asked looking at the couple in confusion, “I-I mean, all-all those gifts can’t possibly be f-for us. I mean, I, we, uh-“

“Angel,” Kaylee sighed, a small smile spreading across her face, “We’re going to open a couple, but we have a few that we’re going to open with my parents and my brother-“

“And a little later when we’re alone,” Jon muttered under his breath to make sure that Kassie didn’t actually hear what he had said.

“But,” Kaylee continued, only pausing the smack Jon in the shoulder, “Why don’t you just let Jon spoil you and the kids. He’s been collecting these gifts since last summer, I think it’s about time the kids got to see what we’ve been hoarding in the attic.” And that was how the small little family spent the next hour, fawning over the gifts that had been placed under the tree, until a knock on their front door interrupted them just as Kassie was begging Jon for another round of pretend horsey.

“It’s probably just Mrs. Timmins about Fluffy again,” Kaylee sighed as she wrapped her robe tightly around her waist, “I’ll tell her we haven’t seen that damn menace and then, I’ll grab the camera. I want evidence of this.” Jon stuck his tongue out at her before he groaned out in pain as Kassie grabbed tightly onto his short hair, begging him to take her around the living room once more.

Kaylee laughed as she walked down the hall. She suspected that the last thing that Jon expected this Christmas was being forced to play horsey with Kassie while Angel attempt to put the Barbie Dream House that was bought for said little girl together, but part of her thought that he was enjoying it. Last year, it was just the two of them and her family and being reunited with Angel was just a dream and now, here they were all together.

“Hi Mrs, you are not Mrs. Timmins,” Kaylee interrupted herself as she came face to face with an older couple that held no resemblance to their elderly neighbour who had a habit of losing her cat at the worst possible times allowing him to terrorize the entire neighbourhood. The older woman looked at her with wide eyes trying to take in every aspect of her. If Kaylee didn’t have this awful feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach, she would say that these two people were lookie loos.

“No, no, I, uh, we, uh, we were told that J-Jonathan Good lived here,” the older woman spoke for the first time since the door had opened, “We-we were hoping that we could see him.” Kaylee looked at her for a second, her eyes narrowing slightly as she did. The woman’s eyes caught her attention first. She would swear that she had seen those eyes before, in fact she was pretty sure that she had woken up next to an identical pair this morning.

“May I ask what this is concerning?”

“Listen here you little-“

“Red, come on, we’ve got to be at your par-,” Jon trailed off as he saw the two people standing on their front porch. Looking not the least bit thrilled to see the couple that was standing there as a look of anger crossed his face. Kaylee was about to ask him what the hell his problem was, but he stormed towards her, pushing her gently behind him as he took a hold of the front door and slammed in the couple’s face.

“Jon, who were those people,” Kaylee asked him, looking at him with wide eyes as he continued to stare down their front door until it was clear to the couple that they were not welcome and they left, “Why-why are you-“

“Red,” Jon interrupted, “It’s nothing, they were nothing.”

“No,” Kaylee interrupted looking at him with the same expression on her face, “No, that was not nothing and those people weren’t nothing. That was obviously something that bothered you and after last night’s fiasco I already have had enough, so please just don’t lie t-“

“They were my parents, Red, they were my parents.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure that you’re okay,” Kaylee asked Jon, as he pushed her bare back up against the cold shower wall, continuing to trail well placed, hot, wet kisses along her jaw and down towards her neck and collarbone, “I mean, mmm, Jon, y-your mother and your father just showed up on our doorstep on Christ-“

“Let’s not talk about them, mhm,” Jon groaned as he pressed his lean body into her own, “I just want to think about you, me, this shower and the multitude of pleasurable things that I can do to that body of your with that showerhead.” Kaylee tried and most definitely failed at biting back a moan. She didn’t want to give into his advance, not when they had to be at her parents’ house before noon, not when they still had to pack up the car with all of the gifts that were sitting under the tree unopened and definitely not when she had no idea what was going through his mind in that moment.

“Red,” Jon groaned out in complaint, placing his head into the crook of her neck, “I can practically hear the wheels in your head spinnin’, what’s wrong?”

“I’m not like you, Jon, I-“

“I thought that we were passed that, Red,” Jon chuckled, a grin appearing on his lip as he looked down at her once more, “It is a damn good thing that you are not alike. That’s what makes our relationship so damn exciting. I like mountain biking, you like doing hot yoga, zumba and using the many bowflex machines we have in the basement. I hate watching horror movies and trashy reality TV and you just can’t get enough of it and you love watching that weekly horror show about the two brothers that you own practically every DVD set of. It’s a good thing that you and I have our differences.”

“As endearing as that was to hear, that is not what I meant,” Kaylee admonished her fiancée, a small frown starting to appear on her face, “I meant that I can’t just ignore the fact that your estranged parents just showed up on our doorstep. I’m not, I mean, I know that you think of Patty and Sika as your parents now, but Jon, those people were, are your biological-“

“They’re not my parents, Kaylee,” Jon growled at her, as he began clenching and unclenching his fists in anger as the emotion began coursing through his body, “They’re, they’re, they’re-“

“They’re your biological parents, Jon,” Kaylee finished for him as she took his clenching fists into her hands and unwound his fist before intertwining her fingers with his, “It’s okay to admit that they are, Jon, it’s only you and me in this shower. No one else is going to hear you admit that you actually weren’t raised by wolves.” Jon couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped past his lips.

“I-I just want to make sure that you’re okay and that you’re not trying to drown what you are feeling in sex,” Kaylee continued, pulling him into her body even more than he already was, so she could wrap her legs tightly around his waist, “I know that I’ll be the one to reap the rewards if you do, but, Jon, it’s not healthy and no matter how many orgasms I receive, not one of them will be worth it if you’re barely able to keep your head above the water, no pun intended.” As those words left her mouth, the only sound that could be heard between the two was the sound of the water falling from the shower head. Gently running her fingers though his wet and slightly tangled hair, Kaylee waited with baited breath for him to answer.

“I don’t know what to think anymore, Red,” the blonde sighed again, leaning his forehead against hers, “I don’t know what to do, let alone what to say because I never wanted to see either of those people again and I especially didn’t want you to meet them. They-they are horrible people, Red, and I was hoping I was finally rid of them. They drain everything good out of my life and snuffed out every light they could. I don’t want them to do the same to you.”

“They won’t,” Kaylee promised him, “’Cause I don’t know if you remember this, but you promised me forever Mr. Good and I don’t take the promise of forever lightly.” Jon smiled to himself as he listened to the red head speak. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t come to love her more than he already had. She wasn’t being insistent that she meet them, she wasn’t being insistent that he at least meet them and find out what they want. No, she just wanted to make sure that he was okay with what had taken place.

“And if you don’t want to talk to me about,” Kaylee sighed, sounding like it almost hurt to say, “I don’t care about that, but I do want you to talk to someone.”

“Who, Red, who am I going to talk to,” her fiancé asked her with a frown appearing on his face, “Joe, as much as I would talk to him about this, he wouldn’t understand. Mama Patty and Sika are two of the greatest parents, I’ve had the fortune to meet and Colby and Claudio, they both had loving families as well and-“

“You’re forgetting something,” the Canadian interrupted him, an almost haunted look in her eye, “You can talk to my Dad.”

“But, you’re Dad-“

“Had a father who was scum on this very Earth and didn’t deserve the title of father or grandfather,” Kaylee explained to him as much as it hurt her to speak ill of the dead, “If anyone will know what you’re going through, it-it will be him and he’ll be able to help you.” Jon continued to look down at her, trying to read her the best he could. It was obviously hard for her to say no matter how much she wanted to help him. Kissing her lips, he tried to distract her. Jon would talk to his future father-in-law when they would see him, but as of right now, he had something else to take care of.

“Alright, all of this talk of parents is a serious mood killer, Red,” Jon sighed, causing the red head in his arms to giggle slightly, “How about we salvage some of the mood and we can be a little late right?”

“I don’t know, but, mmm,” Kaylee cut herself off with a moan as Jon once again started trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone towards her chest, “But, uh, I think I can come up with something if we are?”

* * *

 

“You would tell me if you weren’t okay, right,” Kaylee asked him as she placed his drink on the table in front of him, “Because you still have the same look of constipation on your face that you did when we left the house earlier and if I have to listen to my brother make one more comment about how I should make sure that you eat more bran while you’re out on the road-“

“Red, your brother isn’t normal,” Jon sighed with a shake of his head as he looked towards the kitchen where the matriarch and patriarch of the small Smythe family were working on dinner; something that had driven the youngest Smythe sibling to near insanity since it had been decided by his parents that no gifts would be opened until well after dinner had been eaten and the dishes had been washed.

“Yeah, I know,” Kaylee chuckled with a shake of her head as her brother was practically thrown from the kitchen by their father before he could successfully steal any of the food that had been set on the table, “I tried to take him back to the hospital when I was younger, but you know, by that point my parents were fond of him and the hospital had a no return policy on two year olds.” Jon chuckled as he leaned over to grab his drink at the same time Luke walked into the living room and stared pitifully at the beautifully dressed Christmas tree. The three of them sat in silence as the lofty sounds of Christmas music filled the air. Truth be told, Jon was tired of Christmas music. In Canada, it started playing the moment Halloween was over and November started. No radio station was immune from the holiday cheeriness and on more than one occasion when he and Kaylee had been caught in the horrendous Toronto traffic he had found himself forcibly turning the radio’s sound completely off until Kaylee could plug in whoever’s iPhone into the car jack.

“I’m, uh,” Jon coughed, trying to clear his throat, “I’m, uh, I’m going to talk to your Dad, okay?”

“Yeah, go,” Kaylee encouraged, while Luke gave them both weird looks. Jon smiled at her before placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

“Try not to kill your brother once I leave the room?”

“I can’t promise anything,” Kaylee called to him as he left the room and walked towards the kitchen, where Jon could see Todd stepping out the backdoor and onto the now covered backyard deck where the barbeque sat. He had no idea how the Smythe family did it, barbequing in all kinds of weather. Rain, sleet, snow, hell, they could have a full on hurricane hit and they would still find some way to have a barbeque steak. Stepping out into the brisk cold, Jon offered his future father in law a smile.

“What’s the matter, son,” Todd asked, smiling at the young man that had stolen his daughter’s heart, “Kaylee mentioned that you wanted to talk to me about something that was bothering you.”

“Yeah, uh, Kaylee and I got a bit of a surprise this morning-“

“Jon, tell me, that you did not get my daughter pregnant before you married her,” Todd asked, his voice getting very low. It wasn’t the fact that he didn’t like Jon. He approved of Jon, he liked him, he even thought of the man as family already, but Kaylee was his little girl and no matter what happened, he would always see her as his little girl.

“No,” Jon practically shouted before composing himself once more, “No, uh, my parents showed up at our door this morning.”

“Oh,” Todd answered, looking towards the barbeque where they were waiting for the grilled vegetables to cook.

“Yeah and I don’t really have the best relationship with either of them,” Jon continued, trying to get his point across. He wasn’t sure if he was mentioning a taboo subject. Kaylee had just told him that if there was one person that would understand what he was going through it would be her father. Jon didn’t know if the subject of Todd’s own father was a sore one that he would much rather not talk about or not.

“And I don’t really know where to go from here with them. I don’t want to have anything to do with them, I don’t Kaylee to have anything to do with them, I don’t want whatever kids Kaylee and I to have anything to do with them,” Jon continued to explain, looking down at the ground as he did, “And I’d really like some advice from you on where to go with this.” Todd looked at the young man once more before he nodded.

“Do what you think is best. You know your parents Jon and if you think that your family is better off without your parents in your life, then that is what you do,” Todd explained to him as he lifted the lid on the barbeque once more.

“Is that what you thought,” Jon tried treading as lightly as he could with the subject, “With your dad, I mean.” Todd looked the young man again before nodding once more.

“It was,” he explained, a small frown appearing on his lips, “I only have a couple of regrets with that decision and it’s the fact that my children will never actually know who their grandfather was. They will only ever know the negative stories that they hear. They will never know that almost all of those porcelain dolls that my daughter loves so much or the ceramic guitars that my son has started collecting on his own were Christmas gifts from him.”

“And the other regret,” Jon asked, watching his future father in law sadly.

“That none of us ever got to tell him goodbye,” Todd explained to him, “My father had been out of our lives well before Alexia and I were married, in fact, Alexia only met him once in our thirty three years together and one day when Luke was in his senior year of high school we were notified that he had died in September.”

“When did you find out,” Jon asked curiously, “November, after my uncle had passed away.” Jon looked at the man with wide eyes. He still had no idea what he was going to do about his parents showing up. He had no clue whether or not he would let them back into his life, even though, he was still very much leaning on the not side of things, but in a way he thought Todd was trying to warn him about not having the same regrets.

_Jon was silent as he let the scene in front of him sink in. He couldn’t believe it. His parents, his fucking parents had shown up on his doorstep on Christmas of all things. Was nothing sacred to either one of them when it came to his happiness? They already fucked up enough holidays when he was younger, did they really have to ruin more, now that he was an adult._

_“Uncle Jon,” Joelle started, trying to say something, anything that would make the man feel better than he was in that moment, but words failed her._

_“Do you want to move on, Dad,” Xander asked him, watching his future father just looked at the scene as his future in-laws gathered around the table and made his future self smile with only the simplest of gestures._

_“Yeah, uh, yeah,” Jon answered, shaking his head slightly to clear it of any thoughts, “Yeah, let’s move on. New Years, right?”_

_“Yeah, but Dad, this one isn’t going to be easy either…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go everyone. Christmas is over and New Years is coming up next and Xander is right, this next chapter will not be easy for Jon to just sit back and watch. I leave you to ponder what could possibly happen, but I will say this, we are not done with Jon’s parents quite yet and don't forget to let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	68. New Years 2017-2018

New Years 2017-2018

**December 31** st, 2017 to January 1st, 2018  
The Las Vegas Apartment  
Las Vegas, NV

* * *

 

_Jon was silent as he let the scene in front of him sink in. He couldn’t believe it. His parents, his fucking parents had shown up on his doorstep on Christmas of all things. Was nothing sacred to either one of them when it came to his happiness? They already fucked up enough holidays when he was younger, did they really have to ruin more, now that he was an adult._

_“Uncle Jon,” Joelle started, trying to say something, anything that would make the man feel better than he was in that moment, but words failed her._

_“Do you want to move on, Dad,” Xander asked him, watching his future father just looked at the scene as his future in-laws gathered around the table and made his future self smile with only the simplest of gestures._

_“Yeah, uh, yeah,” Jon answered, shaking his head slightly to clear it of any thoughts, “Yeah, let’s move on. New Years, right?”_

_“Yeah, but Dad, this one isn’t going to be easy either…”_

_“Oh, let me guess, Angel’s parents find out where we live and they and my parents decide to ruin the rest of my life,” Jon answered sarcastically, sounding more like a teenager than his twenty-nine year old self, “Oh no, it’s probably that Blondie over here finds some way of getting me to leave Kaylee for her before a big-“_

_“What are you going on about,” Xander asked, looking at his father in confusion, “Those sound more like soap opera storylines than your actual life, so why don’t get started on New Years…”_

Jon wasn’t even two feet through the door when he got a handful of the red head that held his heart causing him to drop both of his suitcases, so he wouldn’t drop Kaylee instead. H absolutely loved it when she greeted him like this; especially when she did after a very long, hard week of house shows where he was constantly competing against AJ Styles in No Holds Barred matches.

“Mmm. Red. I. Missed. You. Too,” he greeted her between kisses, while also trying to return them the best that he could, “And. Not. That. I’m. Not. Thankful. For. Mmm. This. But. Mmm. What’s. With. The. Mmm. Greeting?”

“I. Tried. To. Continue. Planning. The. Mmm. Wedding. While. You. Were. Mmm. Gone,” she explained through the kisses as well, exasperation evident in her voice, “My. Grandmothers. Are. Mmm. Driving. Me. Crazy.” And as much as Jon wanted to continue with their current activities, he had to pull away at her words. They had only just started planning a couple of days aho and while, he did know just how crazy her family could get, he had no idea how they had managed to already drive her crazy.

“What do you mean that they’re driving you crazy? How are they already driving you crazy,” Jon asked, looking at her worriedly, “And do I really even want to know or is this going to like the engagement party all over again? ‘Cause if it is, I don’t care who’s shit list we end up on, as soon as both our schedules will allow, you’re grabbing Jenn, I’m grabbing Joe and we’re getting hitched here in Las Vegas.”

“It’s nothing like that,” Kaylee assured him as she unwrapped her legs from around Jon’s waist to stand in front of him, “They just, ugh, they just have so many idea for a reception in a hall that we haven’t even decided on yet.”

“I thought that we agreed we were having an outdoor wedding?”

“We did, but we still were trying to figure out whether or not we wanted the reception outside as well,” Kaylee answered with a nod before letting him continue once more.

“Okay, so why are they talking about it being in a hall, when we have no idea if the reception is going to be outside or inside,” he continued with a very confused look on his face, “I mean, don’t we need a location before we started getting idea for what the reception should include…”

“You would think,” Kaylee sighed, a frown marring her beautiful features as she helped Jon pick up the suitcases he dropped and led him towards the living room where she had many wedding planning books and bridal magazines strewn across both the couch and the coffee table, “But, apparently choosing between a cady bar, a create your own sundae bar, or a very large dessert table takes precedence over finalising a location or choosing our colours.”

“Colours?”

“Yeah,” Kaylee chuckled, trying not to full on laugh at the look on her fiancé’s face, “Colours, we need a colour theme for the wedding. It’ll help when we are choosing our save the dates, invitations, decorations, linens, the dresses, the suits and whatever else we may need.” Jon could practically feel his head begin to spin as the red head in front of him began listing off the things that needed to be done in order for the ceremony and the reception to take place.

“And since the Rumble is in Georgia this year, I’ve made an appointment at _Lori’s Bridals_ , to look for a dress,” Kaylee continued, not really seeing the dizzy look on Jon’s face, “And if I can swing it, I might even be able to look at bridesmaid dresses, while we’re there since Jenn, Lex and Saraya will all be there as well.”

“Uh,” Jon started, not liking the idea of having to look at dresses during the day before a major pay-per-view, “I, uh, I don’t to go with you for that, right?”

“No, no, Jenn and Lex are making the trip to Georgia with me and Saraya will pick us up from the airport and we’ll just go from there,” Kaylee explained to him with a slight smile, “The only help that I need from you for that is helping me choose our colour scheme and help me establish a budget that we can actually stick to.”

“A budget,” Jon repeated, looking at his fiancée in confusion once more, “What the fuck do we need a budget for? We own two different homes and to me, that means you can get whatever your little heart desires. Trust me, we can afford it.” Kaylee looked at Jon with wide eyes confusion. She could not believe what was coming out of his mouth. This was a man that reminded her so much of her father with his own penny pincher way of spending money and he was actually suggesting that they plan their wedding with absolutely no kind of budget.

“Honey, I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

“Why not?”

“Because you gawk at what I spend on shoes now. Can you imagine what I’ll spend on a pair of shoes for a wedding, a pair that I will only ever wear once in my lifetime, if we don’t set a budget,” Kaylee explained to him which caused his eyes to practically bulge out of his head and onto the floor, “Plus, we’ll need an excuse to not have a candy bar, a make your own sundae bar and a dessert table.”

“Good point,” Jon relented with another side as he wrapped the red head in his arms, “I do like the sound of a make your own sundae bar though, even if it does mean that both our flower girls and our ring bearer will be hopped up on so much sugar.

“You spoke to Colby and Joe?”

“Yeah,” Joe chuckled, before kissing the crown of her head, “They both agreed to Joelle and Jessie taking part in the wedding. But, what are you thinkin’ budget wise? What do you think cover everything you want to do?”

“A million, maybe-“

“A million,” Jon chocked out in shock, “H-h-how? W-w-what?”

“Three quarters of that should be enough,” Kaylee explained to him with a small, sheepish smile, “But, I’m thinking that it would be smart to have some contingency money just in case something comes up and we need to spend a little more.” Jon bit his lip as he listened to his bride to be explain her logic behind their million dollar budget.

“Okay,” he sighed once more, tightening his arms around her slightly, “I can get on board with a budget of a million, but I’m being serious Red, just because we have a contingency plan, it doesn’t give you the right to spend a large amount of it on shoes, okay?”

“Okay,” Kaylee chuckled, all the while biting her lip, “I’ll only buy two pairs of shoes.”

“One pair, Red, one pair,” Jon chuckled, smiling down at her as she playfully pouted up at him, “Alright, we’ve set up a budget, a huge one, but one nonetheless, what else did you say that needed to get done?”

“We still need to choose our colours,” Kaylee answered as she pulled out of Jon’s graso to grab a book that was sitting on the couch that was next to them, “Now, I was thinking that we’ll go with red and black, because they’re our favourite colours and they symbolize one of the f-“

“First conversations we ever had,” Jon fished for her with a smile of his own, “Okay, so red and black it is, that was easy.”

“Well,” Kaylee answered, “I was thinking that we need just one more colour, either a gold or a silver and I’m partial to the silver-“

“Then, we’ll go with the silver. See? That was easy,” Jon joked, his dimples once more appearing on his face, “Now, what else can we get done tonight?”

* * *

 

“Alright, so like I said earlier, when you get home on Tuesday, I’m not going to be there,” Kaylee explained to Jon as they left the wedding planning for another day and continued to set up for the somewhat new tradition for New Years Eve, “Wardrobe wants me to rey on the new outfit that they want me to wear for _The Triathlon_ and then I have a meeting with Jenn, the writing team and the producers that are in charge of our storyline-“

“Oh, the storyline that is going to send you headlong into a disaster waiting to happen and right back into the hospital,” Jon snapped as he flipped through the many DVDs that Kaylee had brought with her when it was decided that they would meet up in Las Vegas, “Right, that one, yeah I know which one you’re talking about.”

“What the hell is your problem,” the Bombshell snapped back at him as he brows furrowed in confusion.

“I don’t have a problem.”

“Oh, really,” Kaylee asked him, her eyebrows shooting up to meet her hairline, “Because you’ve been acting like the Dean Ambrose that was in the middle of a fucking feud with William Regal whenever I bring this up since I told you what the Creative team had in mind for the _Harbour Wars_ match between Jenn and I. I thought you would be happy for me.”

“How the fuck can I be happy for you when you’ve just spent the last year and a half out in an injury and are about to get yourself another one because of that damn cage match,” Jon practically yelled at her looking at her with wide, wild eyes, “How the fuck can I be happy for you, Red, when you want to throw this all away?”

“What,” Kaylee asked him in shock, “What do I want to throw away?”

“Our life together,” Jon yelled at her again, “Our relationship, our home, our future, everything that we could have together, it all fails in comparison when it comes to your career. You can’t let go of Christina Rose, can you?” Kaylee visibly flinched as Jon continued to yell out either in frustration or in anger, she couldn’t tell which, but it almost physically hurt her to hear him say that her career with the THWA meant more to her than he ever world.

“You knew that I was going to go back, Jon, from the moment that I got injured you knew that I would want to go ba-“

“But, I didn’t think that you would be stupid enough-“

“Stupid,” Kaylee repeated, looking at him with a glower that up until now he had only ever seen heruse against her opponents, Sidney and Renee, “You think I’m stupid?”

“You’re walking into the most dangerous match that your company can offer in just a little over four months time,” Jon started to explain to her, his eyes still looking at her wildly, “You’ve had a neck and head injury-“

“Both of which have completely healed according to every single one of my doctors-“

“Whatever you want to believe, Red, whatever you want to believe,” her fiancé laughed almost maliciously, “The integrity of your skull and your neck is still compromised and no matter what you do, they always will be and you want to risk everything, your health, your family, me for what a job?” Kaylee could feel the tears streaming down her face as she listened to every word that Jon spat at her.

“I-I have to go back, Jon.”

“No, no you don’t, Red,” Jon argued with her, some of the anger in his body draining slightly as he sees the tears falling from her eyes, “You want to go back, you have nothing holding you to that damn job is a contract that you signed back in 2014.”

“You’re wrong,” she answered, bringing her hands up to hug herself tightly, “You’re wrong, Jon, what’s holding me to that damn job is that from the time I was a little being a Bombshell is all I ever wanted. It’s that if I don’t go back, my last match will be and always will be a match that almost cost me my life.”

“So, you’re going to walk into another match that could actually cost you that,” Jon asked, looking at her once more with wild eyes, “What happens if something like that happens again? What happens if something like that happens again? What happens to your parents, to Luke, to the rest of your family, to our friends, to Salem, to me? God, I don’t understand why you need to risk your life when you have all of se people who love you.”

“And what about you, Mox,” the red head snapped back, using the nickname he had gotten while he was part of the indies, “Tell me why you keep putting your career on the line in those fucking street match, hardcore matches or whatever the hell kind of matches your company puts you through. Let’s talk ab-“

“This isn’t about me or those matches and don’t even bother bringing up the indie crap that I did because that was another phase in my life,” Jon interrupted before she could mention any of the other stuff he had been involved in throughout his career, “This is about you risking your life for something that isn’t worth the risk…”

“I’m not risking my life, Jon,” Kaylee implored, trying to get him to see even the slightest bit of reason,” Jenn is going to be there for me the entire-“

“No! I don’t care who is going to be with you in that damn match,” Jon snapped at her again, “You’re the one that okayed it when they came to you for ideas. I-I can’t even talk to you anymore. Happy freakin’ New Years, Red, I’ll see you in the morning.” With those final words, Jon turned on his heel and walked towards the bedroom, taking extra care to small the door behind him at the same time that Kaylee picked up the closest thing that she could get her hands on and through it at the wall, letting it shatter without a care in the world. And it was then as the sound of the slamming door and the breaking of plastic rang through the Las Vegas apartment that Kaylee sank to her knees and succumb to real tears.

_Jon moved towards the woman that would become the love of his life and as he tried to hug her close to him to try to stop the tears. But, as he tried to wrap the red head us in his arms went through her causing Jon to almost fall on his face._

_“I told you, Dad, we’re just shadows to them. Try as we may we’ll never be able to get involved.”_

_“Are you happy with yourself jackass,” Jon snarled at his older self as he ignored his son and watched himself pace the width of the bed, “You just ruined-“_

_“Dad,” Xander interrupted with a slight chuckle, “You, he, uh, he didn’t ruin anything. The evidence to the contrary is standing right in front of you. Now, will you please be quiet?”_

Jon huffed as she just thought about what had just transpired in the living room. He hadn’t meant for his anger to get the better of him and he definitely hadn’t meant to yell at Kaylee the way he had. He, he just coiuldn’t deal with her being so happy about heading straight for another possible career ending, life ending injury. She was the best thing to happen to him and he couldn’t and if it was up to him, would not lose her.

Sinking down onto the bed, Jon sighed. Several thoughts were running though his head. How angry was she with him? Did he do the right thing be voicing his feelings and his opinion on the matter? Did he do the right thing be storming off or should he have stayed so the two of them could have fought it out some more? Running a hand through his wild looking hair, Jon sighed again. The anger he was feeling was slowly disappearing, but he still felt it simmering inside him. \

He just wanted to keep her safe, why didn’t see understand that? Throwing himself back, Jon groaned into his hands. It was supposed to be a nice peaceful evening, just the two of them before all the craziness in their careers picked up. They were just going to cuddle on the couch, while they watched a couple of movies, maybe even watch the ball drop in Times Square and if Jon had been lucky, which he probably would have been, all of that would have been dropped for more pleasurable ways of using their time. The odds of that happening now, were slim to none, with it being more on the none side of things.

Turning his head to look out the window, Jon groaned again. His guilt was already starting to get the better of him and he wasn’t sure if he really had anything to feel guilty about. Sure, they night was more than likely ruined now, but that wasn’t his fault, was it?

It couldn’t be his fault, he determined, there was no way the ensuing argument had been his fault when he was just content planning the wedding or watching movies/TV. Sure, most of the time he had no idea what Kaylee was even going on about when she started talking about the flowers and the dresses and whatever hell that was needed for the wedding, but he was willing to sit through all of that taffeta talk if it meant that he didn’t have to hear about this Purgatory match she was going to be in. Similar to the WWE’s now defunt Elimination Chamber, Purgatory was a match defined for finality and that’s exactly what the THWA was looking for when it came to the end of the second coming of Karma.

Turning roughly onto his side, Jon closed his eyes. The sooner he fell asleep, the sooner the new year would come and hopefully with it would come a cooler head for both him and for Kaylee. Jon’s eyes were only closed for a few seconds when he saw a flash of light from behind them and what followed he could have really lived without; a loud clap of thunder and every horrible childhood memory that he could remember. He couldn’t move, he was almost frozen with childlike fear.

To Jon it felt like he sat there for hours, but it was just mere moments before Kaylee came running into the bedroom making quick work of closing the shades and shutting the curtains to block out any signs of the sudden storm. It was then and only that Jon began to move again as he turned to face his fiancée as he offered him a small smile before making her way to the door.

“Red, wait,” he called after her as she started to close the door behind her, “Can you, do you want to, um, I mean, it’s completely up to you, but, uh, come life with me, please?” A silence hung between them only broken by the claps of thunder that had Jon flinching with each one. Jon watched as Kaylee bit her lip in contemplation before she just let herself not think about their situation. Jon watched in sadness as she lay down on the bed about a foot away from him.

“Red, I-“

“Do I really make you think that I care more about my job than I do about you,” Kaylee asked him, trying her best to not actually look at him, “Do I really make you think that I have to risk my life for my career?” Jon sat in silence for a moment before shaking his head negatively.

“No, no, a lot of what I said was out of worry for you,” Jon explained, a he reached out to pull her into his body, “The night we met you went through this match. One of you girls was pushed off the top, I don’t know how many chair shots you took to your back-“

“Twenty-eight,” Kaylee informed him.

“Your body isn’t meant to take that kind of punishment,” Jon continued to explain to the red head, “I’m just scared that something might happen to you. Every time, I so much as think about it, I get this pit in my stomach.” Kaylee couldn’t help the small, quiet laugh that passed through her lips.

“Now, you know how I feel,” she sighed, looking up at him for the first time since she crawled into the bed, “Do you know that before every single one of your specialty matches, I get that same pit you get in your stomach? I worry about you every single time your company slates you in those matches. I am always terrified that something will happen to you.”

“Why did you never say anything?”

“because you thrive in those matches, babe,” she explained to him with a small smile, “I would never be able to take that away from you, especially after Terry Fuck gave you that chainsaw of his or after Mick Foley gave you that damn baseball bat wrapped in barbwire. I’ll support you no matter what, especially now that you’re officially booked to face Brock Lesnar ar Wrestle Mania.”

“Damn, Red, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d probably be able to watch a movie,” Kaylee joked, albeit sheepishly. Jon looked down at is fiancée curiously as she began to bite her bottom lip once more.

“What, what do you mean by that?”

“I, uh, I may have, uh, broke the converter when I threw it at the door,” she revealed with a sheepish smile, causing Jon to laugh loudly.

“That’s okay,” he told her, “I have a better idea.”

_“Okay, that’s it. I officially will never understand this relationship,” Colby groaned, as he quickly plugged his ears to block out any noise that may start emitting from the couple in front of them, “One minute the two of you are ready to tear each other’s heads off and the next, is he actually biting her neck?”_

_“I can’t hear you,” Xander responded, his finger firmly planted in his ears and his eyes firmly planted on the ceiling above them, “And to be honest, I really don’t want to hear you. Can we move onto the Rumble now?”_

_“I think it’s a good thing,” Jon responded to his friend, his eyes practically raking over what was to come in his future, “I want to be able to fight with someone and then make up with them in the best way possible?”_

_“What did you say,” Xander asked him, “I can’t hear you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the last chapter before Wrestle Mania on Sunday. I think it’s safe to say I might be watching the Ambrose vs Lesnar match from behind my hands. Will Kaylee find her dress and will she face any problems from her three bridesmaids when it comes to picking their dresses for the wedding? And who’s going to win the 2018 Royal Rumble? Don't forget to let me know what you think.  
> xo


	69. Say Yes to the Rumble Part 1

Say Yes to the Rumble Part 1

**January 21** st, 2018  
Phillips Arena  
Atlanta, GA  
Royal Rumble WWE Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

_“Okay, that’s it. I officially will never understand this relationship,” Colby groaned, as he quickly plugged his ears to block out any noise that may start emitting from the couple in front of them, “One minute the two of you are ready to tear each other’s heads off and the next, is he actually biting her neck?”_

_“I can’t hear you,” Xander responded, his finger firmly planted in his ears and his eyes firmly planted on the ceiling above them, “And to be honest, I really don’t want to hear you. Can we move onto the Rumble now?”_

_“I think it’s a good thing,” Jon responded to his friend, his eyes practically raking over what was to come in his future, “I want to be able to fight with someone and then make up with them in the best way possible, right?”_

_“What did you say,” Xander asked him, “I can’t hear you.” Rolling his eyes, Colby walked up to his pseudo nephew and tried to pry Xander’s fingers from his ears, but the future son of the man standing a few feet away from him was much stronger than he looked; especially when it came to not wanting to hear the sounds of the people that would become his parents take part in activities he would much rather deny ever happened. Xander was content thinking that he came to be in his parents’ lives via a very large bird that dropped him on the front stoop and that was the end of it._

_“We can go to the Rumble,” Joe shouted, trying to get Xander to hear him. He didn’t particularly like being stuck watching his best friend and the woman, he would come to view as his little sister taking part in those activities either._

_“What,” Xander shouted again, “I can’t hear you, I have my fingers in my ears for a reason…”_

_“I said, we can go to the Rumble now.”_

_“Well,” Xander started, “There’s one little stop before the pay-per-view. Mom does need a dress after all.”_

Kaylee sighed as she climbed into the front passenger seat of the car that Saraya had chosen to come and pick her, Lex and Jenn from the airport in on this very early and very warm and sunny Atlanta morning. It had been a long couple of days for the Bride-to-Be and all she really wanted to was close her eyes and wish that the wedding would plan itself. Between getting ready to return to work next weekend and getting Jon in a place where he could accept that she was going back and she was going to compete in yet another dangerous match, she had to deal with a sudden onslaught of guest list musts from almost every single one of the family members involved in the wedding that she hadn’t even asked for. And the ensuing argument between her and Jon on the phone the previous night didn’t help either.

Admittedly, the argument was her fault. It was her fault that when she was young and dumb, that she had stupidly and secretly gotten involved with her aunt’s step-son. It was her fault that when it was all over that the only people she had come clean to about the whole thing was Luke and Jon. It was her fault that because of that secret she could not, not invite Brody without it causing some sort of suspicion. And most of all , it was her fault that when Jon had mentioned getting married during the coming summer, she did not make sure that Brodie and his sister, Samantha and her family weren’t coming for a visit during that same time frame.

“Whoa, Maple, you look exhausted,” Saraya chuckled, as she waited for Jenn and Lex to get settled in the backseat of the very large rental SUV Colby, Joe and Jon all insisted on, “I thought you decided that you weren’t going to have anymore all night shoe shopping marathons.”

“I wish I had been up all night shopping for shoes,” Kaylee responded, earning a laugh from her fellow Bombshells, “I was up until…actually, I don’t think I ever went to sleep. By the time I was ready to, I had to get up for our flight.”

“What were you doing up that late?”

“She was working on the guest list,” Jenn answered for her best friend as the red head in question tried to suppress a yawn, “You should see the monstrous notebook she has in her bag with all the damn people, her family and Jon’s adopted family want to invite…”

“It’s pretty bad, Saraya,” Lex continued for the blonde champion next to her, “It looks like her grandmothers are trying to invite everyone from the engagement party and then some. Plus, her and Jon now have to deal with Mama Patty’s guest list as well as their own.”

“I’m just that Jon and I have the final say with this guest list,” the tired Canadian interjected, “I don’t think our budget would be able to hold up if I let them get their wait with the one for the actual wedding. Jon and I already have a long guest list of 244 on our own-“

“Speaking of Jon,” Saraya interrupted slyly, “Do you know why he was Mr. Grumpy when he stopped by the hotel room to pick up Colby so they could go to the gym?” Kaylee groaned and leaned her head back against the headrest of her seat with her eyes closed.

“Yeah, that would be my fault,” she explained with a frown, “After seeing that both of our individual guest lists were over a hundred people each, we decided that the we would both have the right to veto any guest on any must have list, no questions asked, and well, he used a veto-“

“Okay,” Saraya prompted, not seeing what was so wrong with that or why him using a veto would turn Jon into Grumpy Cat’s human equivalent, “What’s wrong with that?”

“I know the reason why he wants to veto that person and the reason he wants to veto that person is the exact same reason why I have to invite him,” Kaylee explained to the WWE Diva, which caused said Diva to continue to look at her friend in complete confusion, “My family doesn’t know about the whole thing with Br-“

“Oh,” Saraya said once she caught on to what Kaylee was saying, “I’m kind of with Jon on this on, Maple. Why do you have to invite him? It is your wedding…”

“Normally, I wouldn’t invite him,” Kaylee explained, as both Jenn and Lex sat silently in the backseat, “He’s a kind of ex, an ex that is part of the family thanks to marriage, but an ex all the same and, I mean, we already have to watch a couple of the plus ones that we’re sending out to the people on Jon’s list just in case, you know, in case one of them decides to bring-“

“You don’t think someone actually would, do you? Not after all of the shit she’s pulled…”

“He’s inviting Polinsky and Nemeth, two of her closest friends,” Kaylee deadpanned, as she rubbed her temples with her pointer fingers, “I’m going to have to watch those invitations like a freakin’ hawk. The last thing I need is his psycho ex-girlfriend coming as someone’s plus one.”

“So, we’re going to completely ignore the fact that two of your exes are on the guest list; Brody, who you don’t even want to come and Clarke, who is also still on the guest list,” Lex chuckled, as she reached over and ruffled her friend’s flowing red hair, “Or did you completely forget about those three weeks in junior year that you spent with Clarke when you got that hit to your head?”

“Clarke is not an issue according to Jon. I think it has something to do with the fact that I view him as another little brother and that Angel would more than likely invite him to come anyway as her plus one,” Kaylee chuckled as she fixed her hair in the car door mirror, “And as per your question, I’ve been blocking out those memories since those three weeks ended. Like I said, he’s like a brother to me now.”

“You know what,” Jenn asked, trying to steer the conversation back to the original topic, “I’m so glad that JJ and I didn’t have the big wedding. I didn’t have to go through any of this mess. We just told everyone a time to be at the courthouse-“

“You also told your sister and I what to wear,” Kaylee jokingly reminded her matron of honor, “And please do not tempt me with the idea of a courthouse wedding because at this point in time, I do not care who’s shit list Jon and I end up on, I might jut tak him up on it the next time he even so much as suggests a quick Las Vegas wedding.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Saraya laughed, as she pulled into the parking lot, “Especially not to your parents. Plus, I though wedding planning was supposed to be all fun and romantic; this does not sound fun and romantic.”

“It can be fun. Jon cannot wait until we get to taste the menu and try all of the different cake samples. We’ve also been having a lot of fun going through our music collections to pick out the song for our first dance,” Kaylee explained, as small smile slowly starting to appear on her face, “And just doing all of this together and spending time together, even with my family driving me crazy, is very romantic. Like sometimes when we’re just trying to make a decision, we’ll lock the door to our bedroom and fill up the bathtub in the en-suite with bubble bath and rose oil and we’ll light some candles-“

“And as great as it is hearing about yours and Jon’s sex life…again,” Saraya groaned, as she looked in the car mirrors to make sure that she had parked the SUV correctly, “We are here.”

“Alright, ladies,” Kaylee laughed excitedly, clapping her hands together, “Are you ready to help me pick out my dream dress?”

* * *

 

“I don’t think I have ever seen so much white, so many bows and lace and tulle and frills and ugh,” Saraya complained, as she and her Canadian counterparts waited for Kaylee to show them the first dress that she was trying on, “This place is so freakin’ girly, I don’t know how the two of can handle this?”

“I don’t think it’s so bad, plus, we’ve gone shopping with her before,” Jenn shrugged, leaning back in her seat on the couch that was provided, “And I’d get comfortable if I were you, Sar, we’re shopping with one woman in this world that I know of who can buys shoes like a man-whore scours for women on a Friday night in a sorority house, but with clothes, it’s like she’s putting a mortgage down on the outfit.”

“We’re going to be here a long time,” Saraya groaned, throwing herself back in annoyance.

“Not if you do what we do,” Lex started to advise the Brit, “For starters, do not offer your opinion first, only offer it after she has given hers and gauge your opinion by hers, but be honest with her at the same time. If your opinion needs to be positive, ask her to keep listing off what she likes about the dress, but if your opinions needs to be negative, ask her what she does like about the dress in the same breath.”

“Keep you face as neutral as possible until she offers her opinion, unless of course, it’s a positive reaction,” Jenn offered as well, “If Kaylee so much as sees a hint of a negative reaction on your face, she’ll start to find something wrong with it in a matter of seconds, even if she liked it before she saw your reaction.”

“And do not-“

“And we really do mean do not-“

“Do not ask how much longer she’s going to take,” Lex warned the younger wrestler, “We made that mistake twice in our lives-“

“Once when we were looking for prom dresses and the other when we were looking for dresses for our first Hall of Fame ceremony with the THWA,” Jenn supplied for Saraya, who was beginning to feel like she was watching a tennis match with how fast the two Bombshells were going back and forth.

“And she felt like she was being rushed and ended up not buying a thing because, and I quote, we had ruined her mood,” Lex sighed with a shake of her head, “We ended up having to go through the whole ordeal all over again a few days later. And I can only imagine what’s she’s going to be like today choosing her wedding dress, a dress that she’ll only wear for a few hours on one of the most important days of her life.”

“Oh, fuck me,” Saraya complained, as she looked around the bridal boutique in utter horror, “We have to help her find a dress today, I don’t think I’ll be able to sit in a place like this again. I’m already going to have nightmares about bows and tulle and frills and ugh, I hope we never have to do this again.”

“You’re forgetting something, Sar,” Jenn chuckled, gently patting the pale hand of the WWE Diva, “We still have to go shopping for our bridesmaid dresses.”

“No, no, no,” Saraya complained, like a small child throwing a tantrum, “I am not doing this again. You guys can go with her and choose the dress that we’re going to wear with her. I know you’re not going to choose anything too girly and she promised that there will be no big bows on any butts or any ugly dresses and she said that we were going to be looking strictly for red dresses, so I know the colour of the dress you two choose isn’t going to be something horrible like pink, so I’m serious, I leave my decision up to the two of you."

“Are you willing to repeat that on camera,” Lex chuckled, as she jokingly made to pull her cell phone out of her pocket, “’Cause I don’t you denying it when we bring it back up in a couple of weeks when Bridezilla down the hall texts you to find out what we’re saying is true.”

“If we’re staying here as long as you say we will be, you can record me saying whatever the hell you want me to say,” Saraya sighed, as the three of them waited for Kaylee to come out with the first dress of they didn’t know how many.

“Don’t worry you two, we won’t be here that long,” Jenn assured the two women next to her, “As long as we stick to our usual rules, this won’t be nearly as painful and if something does happen to take this appointment off course, I have our ace in a hole.”

“What the hell are you talking about,” Lex asked in confusion, “Has all of that bleach you’ve been using on your hair finally gone to your brain? We do not have an ace in the hole if she turns into a raging lunatic!”

“Of course, we do,” Jenn chuckled, holding up her phone with a smirk similar to the one her wrestling persona would use, “A direct line to one of the only people that will put sense back into that brain of hers.”

“We can’t call Jon while she’s picking out her wedding dress,” Lex argued, looking simply appalled at the suggestion, “And I stand by my earlier statement, all of that bleach has gone to your brain. You call him and she’ll be forced to make me her maid of honor ‘cause she will have killed you.”

“Why would I be forced to make you my maid of honor and why am I killing Jenn,” Kaylee interrupted before anyone else could speak, as she came to stand in front of them in a dress that made all of their eyes go almost comically wide.

“No,” Jenn practically shouted, ignoring her best friend’s questions and everything she and Lex had told Saraya, “No way in hell am I letting you wear that to your wedding. Go change and come back in something that looks nothing like, like, like that.” With a slight laugh, Kaylee picked up the skirt of the dress and stepped off the pedestal that she had been standing on to show them said dress.

“What the hell was that,” Saraya asked, looking at the blonde with wide eyes, “What happened to all of that make sure she offers her opinion first and don’t say anything that could make her not like it if she did bullshit that you were spouting at me not even twenty minutes ago?”

“Yeah, Jenn, what the hell was that,” Alex asked as well, looking at her friend with anger instead of confusion, “I thought that had come in her with the same plan to make this whole thing go as easily as possible.”

“We did,” Jenn answered her, “But, I could not and would not allow my best friend in the entire world walk into her wedding wearing something that looks like something that you would blow your nose into. Come on, it looks like someone decided to sew a bunch of handkerchiefs together to wear them as a dress. And do not deny it, you both would have done what I just did.”

* * *

 

“Okay, I’m done, I can’t look at another dress today; I can’t even try on another dress,” Kaylee sighed, as she sat down in between Jenn and Saraya, a defeated looking pout appearing on her face, “The last three dresses are all basically the same one with only a few differences between them and those are the ones that I liked the most.”

“Okay, uh,” Saraya stuttered trying to offer her friend some kind of support in her decision, “Which one of those three do you see yourself walking down the aisle towards Jon in?”

“All three of them,” Kaylee answered with a groan as she ran a hand through her hair, “Each one of them gave me that image of walking towards Jon with that big amazing smile of his on his face as he watched me walk towards him with my father.”

“You always did have an overactive imagination,” Jenn chuckled, trying to comfort her friend, “Now, come on, I know you. You have this unnatural ability to talk yourself out of buying almost anything that isn’t shoes-“

“Even if you do look like the personification of a million bucks in what you’re wearing,” Lex added, causing Kaylee to laugh slightly, “Like seriously, I have no idea how you look ring ready all the dam time, even though you’ve been out of the game for a year and a half with the way you eat. I mean, come on, most of my family would kill to have your body.”

“Yeah, you’re going to look good in whatever you wear,” Jenn assured her friend with another smile, “So, that’s not going to be a problem. Maybe, what your problem is, is that you don’t know which one you’re comfortable in the most.”

“Well,” Kaylee started; her brow furrowing as she spoke, “I don’t know. I don’t want to try them on again because I’m afraid that I might lose that feeling and if I lose that feeling then I might have to start this all over ag-“

“No,” Saraya almost shouted, horror written across her face at the thought of having to go through all of those dresses all over again, “I, uh, I mean, that maybe, uh, um, maybe-“

“I think what Sar is trying to say is that maybe because you think that the dresses are so similar that what you’re feeling for one is carrying over to the others,” Jenn tried again to keep Kaylee on track, “Now, come on, look at what you’re wearing right now. Come on, stand up and take a real good look at it again. Put that brain of yours to work; either find something wrong with this dress or the other two that you love…” Slowly, Kaylee got to her feet and looked at her reflection once more. They were right, she could do this.

“Okay, well,” she started, looking at her reflection with a slight frown on her face, “Um, well, I, uh, I don’t know. They all have the same sweetheart neckline and they all have a similar tulle princess skirt.”

“What about the bodice then,” Lex tried, offering the confused woman some sort of starting, “You’re right, all three of the dress you like have the same neckline that will show of your cleavage nicely.”

“You know that’s not why I chose the neckline,” Kaylee argued with the woman that she had known since their middle school days, “And you were the one that told me that my boobs were barely showing.

“Yes Mary-Kate and Ashley-“

“I really wish you would stop calling them that. Seriously, ever since you found out my bra size in sophomore year you’ve been obsessed with naming them. My fiancé doesn’t even do that and he is much more familiar with them than you are.”

“Are safely tucked away in all of the dress you like,” Lex chuckled, completely ignoring the annoyed words coming from the red head’s mouth, “Their noticeable enough for Jon to see and be enraptured by them, but no, they are not noticeable enough to give any uncles and more importantly your grandfather and your father a heart attack.”

“And what about my brother?”

“Luke will have bloody aneurysm unless the neckline is up to your chin,” Saraya joked, causing all three of the Bombshells to laugh in agreement. Turning back to look at her reflection once more, Kaylee hummed. The bodice of the dress she was currently wearing was breath taking. According to the sales associate helping them every single bead and every single jewel on the bodice was hand sewn into place. And as Kaylee admired the hard work that had been put into the dress she began to think. Was she the kind of bride that wore this kind of dress or was she the kind of bride that just wanted a jeweled belt to catch the light and sparkle as she walked down the aisle? And more importantly, would she be able to live with the chaffing that this bodice would no doubt bring to her arms from a night of dancing with her new husband?

“You know what girls,” Kaylee asked, turning around to look at her friends with a hint of a smile on her face, “I, uh, I think I’ve got to take another look at the other two dresses before I make my final decision.”

“Okay, okay,” Jenn told her, a slight frown reappearing on her face as she did, “Take as much time as you need to, to make this decision.”

“Just-“ Saraya was quickly cut off by both Jenn and Lex as they placed their hands on her mouth.

“Shh,” Lex quieted her before making sure that Kaylee was once again out of earshot before she continued speaking, “We told you, don’t rush her. You rush her and the next time you’re in the city of Toronto or whatever Canadian city we’re in for work when you visit, we’ll – Damn, Kay, I told you before when you came out in that dress, you’re lookin’ damn good. Is that it, then?”

“Yeah, yeah, this is it,” Kaylee answered, her smile growing wider and wider, despite the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes. Kayle had never been so happy that she had started to cry; she had laughed so hard that tears would begin streaming down her face and she couldn’t speak, but never once in her life before now had she been so happy that she had cried, not even when she won the Bombshell Championship for the first time.

“What do you think,” Kaylee asked, spinning around slowly to give her friends another look at the dress.

“I think he’d marry you if you wore a paper bag,” Jenn joked, as she wiped away a tear of her own, “But, I think this dress is a much better idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, not too much of Jon in this chapter, actually he’s not even in this chapter, but I swear to you he is in the next one, it is a two parter after all. Kaylee’s got her dress and the Rumble is set to take place. Who do you want to see win the 2018 Royal Rumble to see them go head to head with Joe at Wrestle Mania?   
> Don't forget to let me know what you think.  
> xo


	70. Say Yes to the Rumble Part Two

Say Yes to the Rumble Part 2

**January 21** st, 2018  
Phillips Arena  
Atlanta, GA  
Royal Rumble WWE Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

Jon groaned as he placed the dumbbells down on the rack in front of him. He was exhausted; both physically and mentally. Fighting with Kaylee always made it impossible to sleep the night following and the fact that he had spent the night tossing and turning thinking about both the argument and the damn guest list didn’t help matters either. He hated to admit it, but this wedding wasn’t only driving his Bride To Be crazy, it was driving him more crazy than he already was, if what the company said was to be believed. And to make matters even worse, his work-out couldn’t get his mind off of his current situation.

“Are you ready to talk now,” Joe asked, watching Jon out of the corner of his eye as he continued with his bicep curls, “Or are you going to scowl at the mirror some more while trying to break it in the process?”

“Ha ha, you think you’re oh so freakin’ funny,” Jon spat, reaching into his bag for his extra bottle of water, “And no, I’m not ready to talk about it.”

“Oka-“

“I’m not ready to talk about the fact that this wedding seems to be getting out of control and we’re only a month into planning it,” Jon continued, despite his earlier statement, “I’m not ready to talk about the fact that everybody elses’ opinion seems to matter more than mine and Reds or the fact that this guest list is just one giant pain in the ass that is causing more issues than it really should. And I really don’t want to talk about how Red’s sense of familial duty just gets me so damn pissed off that I just want to tell practically her entire father’s family to go fuck themselves-“

“And that’s something I advise against,” Joe interrupted, a slight frown coming across her face, “We’ve all heard the way Kaylee talks about them, but it’s one thing for her to say it to us, it’s another completely for you to say something to their faces.” Jon scowled once more before tossing his water bottle back into his bag before picking up the dumbbells once more.

“You don’t know half of the shit she does for them with not the least bit of gratitude in return,” Jon continued to complain, scowling at his reflection once more, “Five thousand dollars every month man.”

“What,” Joe asked, looking at his pseudo brother in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

“She spends five thousand dollars every month to guarantee that her great-grandmother has the best care that the Canadian health system can provide,” Jon explained, his scowl deepening, “Her cousins are supposed to help her and her brother pay for the care, but because they can’t ‘afford’ it this month, which is the same excuse every month, it’s her and her brother shilling out a total of ten thousand dollars.”

“Why doesn’t she say something?”

“Because they make her feel fucking guilty,” Jon continued to explain, “She’s been on the road for the better part of seven years, and the last year and a half was spent on getting better. She didn’t have much time to visit with her great-grandmother when she was well and because of that, Kaylee already feels pretty damn guilty.”

“She told you that,” Joe asked, looking at his friend sadly, “I, uh, I mean-“

“No, she didn’t, but I know my fiancée, uce, I see the look in her eyes whenever someone so much as mentions or brings it up,” Jon sighed, his frown deepening, “And her family, they, they pray on that guilty feeling. She can’t even bring up the fact that her and Luke have paid for their great-grandmother’s care ever since she got old enough to need it, without them bringing up the fact that it’s the least they can do, since they don’t visit the poor woman.”

“But, that’s not something that they can help,” Joe argued, “Schedules, work demands. Luke and his friends have a world tour and a new album that needs to be written. She, she’s working on getting healthy enough to earn the money that’s needed to continue paying for that care. God, her family really is that despicable. I mean, who needs enemies when you have a family like that?”

“That’s what I say,” Jon agreed with a shake of his head, “And it’s thanks to that damn sense of familial duty that figuring out this damn guest list is almost impossible.”

“Ah,” Joe chuckled, looking at his friend through the mirror in front of them, “I think we found the root of your anger; the guest list. You said when we got in the car back at the hotel that you and Kaylee were talking about it last night, what happened?”

“She’s got to invite that damn step-cousin of hers,” Jon explained, not bothering to return his friend’s look, “The one that she, uh, that she, uh-“

“Yeah, yeah,” Joe interrupted, “I get it, continue.”

“Yeah, well, Red and I agreed that we can veto any guest we wished, no questions asked, it would just happen-“

“And you tried to veto him,” Joe finished, understanding where Jon was going with his explanation, “And let me guess, because her family has no clue what went on between the two of them, there is no way that she can allow that to happen and you’re pissed off about that because you don’t want him within a thousand feet of your fiancée, let alone in the same building as her.” Jon just continued to scowl at his reflection as Joe watched him in slight amusement.

“You’ll figure it out,” Joe assured him, “You’re in the right here and no matter, what she says, she knows it too. And personally, I think she doesn’t even want him there. We all saw the way she reacted when he just showed up unannounced on the same weekend that we were helping the two of you move in to your new house. She was completely uncomfortable and didn’t particular look like she wanted him anywhere near her. She’s inviting him because he’s family by marriage and well, she’s getting married.”

“No, freakin’ duh.”

“Yeah, well, like I was saying, the two of you are getting married,” Joe continued, a hint of amusement in his voice, “And when you get married, you invite family to the wedding-“

“Once again,” Jon interrupted, “May I say, no freakin’ duh.”

“No matter how or how distantly related they are to you, you invite them,” Joe continued, over his blood brother’s interruption, “That’s just what you do, especially when their parents are your favourite aunt and uncle on your father’s deranged side of the family. Now, answer your phone, it’s been vibrating for the past half hour.” Jon looked over to his bag, where the unmistakable sound of his phone vibrating could be heard. He had no idea how Joe could have heard that over the blaring music that the gym was pumping through the speakers, but part of him was glad that he had, especially when he saw the familiar picture of Kaylee smiling at the camera as he kissed her cheek.

“Hey Red,” Jon answered, holding the phone up to his ear, “How’s everything going?”

“ _It’s not going_ ,” she sighed, a slight hint of sadness in her voice, “ _All I can seem to think about is our fight last night and I don’t even really want him there, but, I don’t know. I guess I just don’t want things to look weird if I invite his sister and her family and not him and I also don’t want you to think that you don’t have a say in this because and-“_

“Hey, Red, it’s okay,” Jon sighed, running his hand through his hair, “We’ll figure this out. You and I always do, right?”

“ _Right_ ,” Kaylee chuckled, trying to feel a little bit better, but failing, “ _I just don’t know what to do about this. I mean, if we don’t invite him, I don’t know what my family is going to think and I feel stupid because this entire thing is my fault. It never should have gone where it did and now, you’re paying for it because we’ll probably end up inviting him and you really don’t him there, hell, I don’t want him there._ ”

“So, why is he on the guest list,” Jon asked, in the same tone of voice he had used the previous night, his frustration growing slightly at this point.

“ _You know why_.”

“No, Red, no I really don’t,” Jon answered in frustration once more, ignoring the look of warning that had flashed upon Joe’s face, “This wedding is supposed to be about you, it’s supposed to be about me, and more importantly it’s supposed to be about us. I don’t know why we have to invite him when neither one of us actually want him there and I don’t know why at this time we have a guest list of five hundred people when the only people you and I do want there adds up to at most a hundred and ninety one people, including the plus ones makes it at most two hundred and forty four. I think you and I have the right to cut some people.”

“ _You’re right, okay, oh my god, I just remembered, I can do us one even better,_ ” Kaylee suggested, making Jon hold his breath slightly, not knowing where she was going with her train of thought, “ _We change the date of the actual wedding. We haven’t sent out the save the dates yet, we actually haven’t even taken pictures for the save the dates yet, but we’ll do that soon, but, uh-“_

“Red, what are you gettin’ at?”

“ _Remember how the venue that we’ve picked didn’t have an opening for the beginning of August like we originally wanted, but they had one for the end of July, so we settled for that_ ,” Kaylee asked, trying to remind him of the conversation they had earlier in the week, “ _Well, the events co-ordinator called me about fifteen minutes ago, this was originally why I called, and they had a cancellation, we can get married in August like we originally wanted to now, and because my uncle’s kids are leaving on the thirty-first of July, we don’t have to invite them anymore. Do you know what this means?_ ” A large smile broke out on Jon’s face. He did know what that meant; it meant that he and Kaylee had very large horse shoes up both of their asses, but it also meant that they wouldn’t have to invite Brody.

“It means that you better call that event co-ordinator to make sure you get that date for us,” Jon chuckled, the sound of joy bringing a smile to his fiancée’s face on the other side of the phone, “’Cause I really don’t want to go through this again, if we lose that date.”

“ _I’m e-mailing him right now,_ ” Kaylee laughed, her joy making his smile go even wider, “ _Now, if only choosing a wedding dress was this simple_.”

“Red, what’s wrong? Everything lookin’ to good on you ‘cause you know, I’d marry you if you wore jeans and a t-shirt if you really wanted to go that route,” Jon joked, listening to her giggle softly.

“ _No, it’s, it’s not that_ ,” she started to explain, “ _I’ve fallen in love with three different dresses and they are so similar that I can’t even justify buying a ceremony dress and a reception, if I managed to wheedle it down to two. And I can’t even tell you what they look like because this is my wedding dress, we’re talking about and it would be bad luck._ ”

“Well,” Jon chuckled, “Just remember, I don’t have much patience when it comes to buttons; if you want to keep the dress, just make sure that it doesn’t have any buttons.” He was joking and he knew that he was joking, but when a sudden hitch in her breath, Kaylee hurriedly rushed off the phone telling him that she loved him, leaving her fiancé almost baffled by her behaviour.

“What was that about,” Joe asked, watching as his friend continue to look at his phone in confusion.

“I don’t know, but at least the guest list problem is kind of solved,” Jon chuckled, “Now, if I can only find a reason to justify not inviting your cousin Dwayne.”

* * *

 

“You know,” Saraya chuckled, cradling a sleeping Jessie close to her chest as she watch her boyfriend continue his somewhat new feud with the Swiss Superman himself, Cesaro, upon entering the ring, “For someone who almost went full on psycho in the bridal boutique earlier, you’re being awfully calm right now.”

“That’s only because Jon isn’t in the ring right now,” Kaylee chuckled, a small smile playing on her lips, “Trust me, the moment his number, which he still refuses to tell me what it is, comes up and he goes after the number one entrant Mr. Brock Lesnar, I’ll be a nervous freakin’ wreck. Oh, by the way, how did you like the beat down you got curtsey of Ronnie G and Mistress Psyche earlier?” Saraya couldn’t help the growl that escaped her lips. The announcement of the joint pay-per-view had yet to come, but the build up towards it had already started; a couple of cryptic messages on _Monday Night RAW_ and _Wednesday Night Fights_ and starting tonight, a couple of surprise beat downs that would have the fans guessing if they were looking at a much better version of the Invasion angle from 2001.

“You could have warned me about the fact that they were going to wear heels,” Saraya complained, rubbing an already forming bruise that she had received from a well placed kick from the Bombshell Champion.

“Are you going to tell me who is going to attack the winner of the Bash next Sunday,” Kaylee asked, looking at the Divas’ Champion pointedly for a second before a familiar music both blaring through the arena and coming from the screen, “Ahh, I can’t watch. Tell me when he’s been eliminated.” Saraya looked at the red head skeptically. She doubted that Kaylee didn’t want to watch what was going to happen.

“Yeah, okay, sure, like you won’t look before then,” Saraya chuckled, before turning to look at the screen once more, “He’s entered at number 19, there’s still eleven, oops, sorry ten entries that need to take place, not to mention like fifteen more eliminations. I know you, Maple, you may know that he’s not going to win, wait, he told you that he wasn’t going to win? I thought he liked making you squirm.” Throwing the younger woman a smile, Kaylee chuckled.

“Yeah, he does and well, when they officially told him that he’d be working Brock Lesnar at Wrestle Mania, he decided to let me know who his opponent was,” Kaylee explained, as she kept her eyes on the screen, “And since Brock Lesnar is A. not champion and B. in the rumble, I pretty much guessed that my man wasn’t going to win the rumble, sadly.”

“Oh yes, because how poetic would it be if you both were to win your respective Battle Royales,” Saraya teased, pretending to wipe away a tear that was falling from her eye, “Now, are you going to watch the Rumble or not?”

“I don’t know, my fiancée and Brock Lesnar are in the middle of a giant pissing match,” she groaned, trying to hide her face once more, “It’s only a matter of time before someone and by someone, I mean, my fiancé gets hurt and I don’t think I can watch that. I’m already a nervous wreck about next week and having to be the number one entrant in the Bash, I don’t even want to think about him getting hurt.”

“Ooh, number one entrant in the Bash, does Jon know?”

“No,” Kaylee answered, with a shake of her head as she tried to keep her eyes off the screen as the Big Show got stuck in the middle of Jon and Brock’s pissing match,  which led to them momentarily teaming up to get rid of the giant, “No one really knows except you and well, everybody at the THWA. The announcement is going to be made on Wednesday when Jenn reminds the _Powers That Be_ , that I announced my entry last year, which by their new rules makes me the number one entrant; they’re trying to make it look like she wants to screw me over, so it’s not completely obvious that I’ll end up winning. How did you find out about me winning the Bash anyway?”

“Jon let it slip when he and Colby were talking earlier,” Saraya explained, “He’s inviting everyone that was at _Sun, Sand & Slams_ to see your triumphant return to the ring and-ooh, that looked like that hurt Lesnar.”

“Yeah, well,” Kaylee groaned, grimacing slightly as she listened to Jon taunt the man who was known as the Beast Incarnate, “Jon’s got to make Lesnar want to come after him. I mean, I know I watch most of his matches from behind my hands anyways, but this one at Wrestle Mania, I probably won’t be watching it at all.”

“You’re that scared something might happen to him,” Saraya asked, looking at her friend worriedly, “Jon’s been doing this a long time, Maple; he’s been doing this since you were eleven and I was nine. He’ll be okay. All of that stuff that he did while in the Indies and a part of CZW will have gotten him ready for that match. You’ve got nothing to worry about when it comes to him.

“Yeah, I-ooh, that looks like that hurt,” Kaylee interrupted herself, not even attempting to answer Saraya a second time, “Come on, it looked like Colby landed on his head when he and Jon got dumped out of the ring by AJ, they’re going to want us there and they’ll pretty much ignore us in favour of getting an interview with the winner. Who would have thought that Mr. TNA would have won the WWE’s _Royal Rumble_ to go head to head in the main event at _Wrestle Mania_ with the man that Vince McMahon himself called boring?”

“Yeah, well, the company’s dead and gone and miracles do happen,” Saraya chuckled as the two of them made their way towards their men as they made their way through the curtain, holding one another up as they did, “And just what were the both of you thinking landing like that? If I was your trainers, I would be ashamed of that landing. You really could have hurt yourselves and then where would you be? Do you want to end up having an injury like Maple’s? I swear, you two give Joe and me more headaches than Jessie does and she just recently learned how to run and-“

_“And if I didn’t know better, I would say Lopez’s girlfriend was trying to act like his mother instead,” Claudio joked, trying to completely ignore the fact that Kaylee had just said that he was champion. He didn’t know when that had happened, but it had and he was trying his damnest to keep the smile off of his face, but it was almost impossible._

_“Shut up,” Colby groaned, “That landing did look horrible. Danny would be really fuckin’ pissed with me if he saw that landing and with my luck, he probably did. And don’t give me that look, Hawk and Thatcher are probably cursing their TVs after they saw that landing too, if they saw it.”_

_“Yeah, but I’ll know better than to answer the phone,” Jon teased as he watched Kaylee carefully rake her nails through his hair to relax him as they waited for the trainer to look them over, “And I guess, there’s no more prolonging it, we’ve got_ The Triathlon _next, don’t we?”_

_“Yeah, we do,” Joelle chuckled, “Oh, what time to be alive? Christina Rose returns to the ring, AJ Styles wins the Royal Rumble and let’s not forget about all the in-“_

_“What is with all of you and trying to ruin what’s in store for these people,” Xander complained, cutting off Joelle before she could continue what he was saying, “I mean, I know I’m showing these men and well, Blondie, their future, but come on, let’s let them watch it in order, please?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go ladies and gentlemen, after a rough start, here’s another chapter for you all. How do you think Kaylee return to the ring is going to go and just who do you think is going to attack her at the end of the Bash? And what is Xander trying to keep Joelle from telling our little group of time travellers? Is it good or is it bad? And I know I said last chapter that the winner of the Rumble would go head to head with Joe at Wrestle Mania, but I wanted to do this instead, because I have a plan for the joint pay-per-view.   
> Don't forget to let me know what you think.  
> xo


	71. The Royal Bombshell Returns

The Royal Bombshell Returns

**January 28** th, 2018  
Rogers Arena  
Vancouver, BC  
The Triathlon THWA Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

_“And if I didn’t know better, I would say Lopez’s girlfriend was trying to act like his mother instead,” Claudio joked, trying to completely ignore the fact that Kaylee had just said that he was champion. He didn’t know when that had happened, but it had and he was trying his damnest to keep the smile off of his face, but it was almost impossible._

_“Shut up,” Colby groaned, “That landing did look horrible. Danny would be really fuckin’ pissed with me if he saw that landing and with my luck, he probably did. And don’t give me that look, Hawk and Thatcher are probably cursing their TVs after they saw that landing too, if they saw it.”_

_“Yeah, but I’ll know better than to answer the phone,” Jon teased as he watched Kaylee carefully rake her nails through his hair to relax him as they waited for the trainer to look them over, “And I guess, there’s no more prolonging it, we’ve got_ The Triathlon _next, don’t we?”_

_“Yeah, we do,” Joelle chuckled, “Oh, what time to be alive? Christina Rose returns to the ring, AJ Styles wins the Royal Rumble and let’s not forget about all the in-“_

_“What is with all of you and trying to ruin what’s in store for these people,” Xander complained, cutting off Joelle before she could continue what he was saying, “I mean, I know I’m showing these men and well, Blondie, their future, but come on, let’s let them watch it in order, please?”_

_“I don’t know why you have to be such a stick in the mud,” Joelle countered, sticking her tongue out at the younger man, “You are showing these people Uncle Jon’s future, and they’re not going to remember it anyway, so why don’t we just tell them a couple of things and, I don’t even know why I’m bothering to reason with you, it would be easier to reason with Noah about his bed time.”_

_“Noah does hate his bed time,” Xander chuckled, trying very hard not to look at Joe as he did, “The only person that is successful in getting your son to sleep without hassle is Gammy ‘Lina.” Joelle started to laugh and shake her head at the same time that Joe’s jaw dropped._

_“Wait, wait, wait,” he said, trying to get their attention, “I’m a grandfather? I’m too young to be a grandfather.”_

_“Not where we come from,” Joelle answered, sending both her and Xander into another fit of laughter, “And that’s really what you’re going to focus on when we’re at_ The Triathlon _?”_

* * *

 

It’s anticipation of the amazing…  
_Ronnie G is going to Harbor Wars 2017…_  
Unvarying in unpredictability…  
And the epitome of excitement… __  
Welcome to the Triathlon…  
For over a quarter century…  
It has shown us how to defy the odds.

 **30** Bombshells…  
**1** Winner…  
A main event championship opportunity at _Harbor Wars 2018_ awaits.

At the twenty-seventh anniversary of The Triathlon matches, the numbers tell the story:  
50, the total number of _THWA Hall of Famers_ who have competed in a Triathlon match, these legends combine to headline 36 main events at Harbor Wars. 754, since 1991 over **700** entrants have tried to win the Bombshell Bash, only to be eliminated. 43, the Devil’s Favourite Plaything, Lilith, holds the all time record for eliminating the most competitors in 12 consecutive entries, a record once held by Hall of Famer Deanna, with Christina Rose holding the record for the most competitors eliminated in a single Bombshell Bash after eliminating 15 Bombshells in 2010. 295, 806, the astronomical mass of humanity that has competed at the Triathlon, that is close to the weight of 5 THWA production trucks. 500, 346 – that’s how many members of THWA Nation have been in attendance at the Triathlon to witness a number of memorable moments. 75:21 – Bessie West survived brutal competition for over an hour to set the record for the longest appearance in a Triathlon match by a Bombshell. 3 – Victories for Robin in the Bombshell Bash, more than any other Bombshell in history. :03 for 15 long years Diamond held the record for the shortest appearance in a Triathlon match; that was until 2011. 6 – the number of Bombshells who have gone on to compete in the Hero Hierarchy Battle Royale, unfortunately for their male counterparts these Bombshells had their number. #1 – the first entrant is at a definite disadvantage, where time is not on their side, yet a number that has produced the same amount of winners as the coveted #30 spot. #25 perhaps the luckiest number in the Bombshell Bash, producing a record 7 winners and since 1992, 54% of Bombshell Bash winners have gone on to win the Championship at Harbor Wars.

Every THWA Bombshell is eligible to enter the Bombshell Bash, making it the most unpredictable in history. There’s only one road to Harbor Wars 2018 and it begins at the twenty-seventh anniversary of the Triathlon.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

* * *

 

Jon watched in amusement as Kaylee practically jumped down out of the car and practically ran to the open trunk of their rental car to get her bags. The day was finally here and even though, she was in the same arena that she had been in when everything had gone south in her TLC match almost two years ago now, nothing could wipe the smile off of her face. She was home. Well, she was at her home away from home. Everyone was still back at the hotel; her parents, Luke, Joe, Galina, LJ, Joelle, Colby, Saraya, Jessie, Brie, Bryan, Claudio, April and the list just kept on growing. In fact, it was so long, they wouldn’t even be sitting ring side for the pay-per-view, instead they had their own little suite to watch it from.

“Calm down, Red,” Jon chuckled, taking her duffle bag out of her hands before she could disappear, running off towards the locker room, “You’re going to tire yourself out before the pay-per-view, let alone the Bash if you just keep on bouncing.”

“I can’t help it,” Kaylee answered giddily, “I’m back, Jon, I’m back and the wedding planning is just falling into place. No more unwanted guests on my side of the family, I have my dress, we took the pictures for the Save The Dates; I’m just excited. Life is falling back into place and I love it.”

“More than you love me,” Jon teased, leaning down to kiss her lips as she momentarily paused in her bouncing.

“There’s only three things I love more than you,” Kaylee teased back, “My parents, Salem and shoes, plus, my life falling back into place is because of you, I don’t think I would have been able to live through this past year and a half if it wasn’t for you walking into my life on that cold October night.”

“Well, we wouldn’t have had a wedding to plan if Punk hadn’t decided to play match maker,” Jon chuckled, placing another kiss on her lips before she quickly turned away and began practically skipping towards the direction of the locker room. He was proud of her, she had come a long way from that girl he had seen lying in a hospital bed with a grade four concussion and a spine that needed fusing.

“I’m back at work,” she sang as he made his way towards her, “In time for Fights 1000, and my fiancée is going to be on that show and we get to kick some ass together.”

“And you have officially lost it,” Jon chuckled, “Why are you singing a song that makes little to no sense?”

“I told you, I’m happy, I’m back at work,” she laughed, spinning around in circles with her arms outstretched. Jon’s smile grew as he watched her. He had almost never seen her like this and the only time that even came to close to this kind of behaviour was when they had spent that week in Great Exuma and if he was going to be honest with himself, this was a glimpse of the girl she had been when she was younger. A glimpse at the little girl that just loved life and her biggest problems were a family that was crazy, even though she didn’t know it yet and a couple of skinned knees because she, like him, never listened to those ‘Don’t Try This at Home’ adds.

“And they call me crazy,” Jon teased, placing her bags at his feet as he pulled her into his arms to stop her from spinning and quite possibly bumping into someone with expensive equipment, “I would have thought that you would have been nervous. This your fi-“

“Shh,” Kaylee quickly shushed him, holding a finger up to his lips before he could continue, “Just shh. I don’t want to hear any of that right now. I want to focus on the fact that I am back and I am here-“

“Yeah, like eight hours before anybody else has to be here,” Jon chuckled, holding her tightly to him once more, “Remind me again why we have to come eight hours before the actual call time and why had to fly into Victoria International Airport yesterday, stay in some god awful motel and take that damn ferry instead of flying into Vancouver directly. Everybody knows you’re going to be the first entrant thanks to Jenn’s conveniently placed announcement on Wednesday.”

“Yeah, I know, but they don’t really know,” Kaylee tried to explain, “Ron wants to create some doubt, if fans don’t see me arrive-“

“Then, there’s a chance you might not actually be coming back tonight,” Jon finished for her, nodding in understanding, “Do you have any idea who entrant number two is?”

“I can’t tell you,” Kaylee chuckled, leaning up to kiss the pout that had now formed on his lips, “That’s a _Harbour_ surprise and I’m not about to ruin it. All I’m going to say is that the two of us are going to go the distance.”

“So, the first to start are going to be the two that end it,” Jon chuckled, “Not the first time I’ve seen something like that happen, but I think it’s a first for the Bombshell Bash or am I wrong?”

“No, I think you’re right, wait, no you’re right,” Kaylee answered, taking a moment to actually think about the last twenty-seven years of the pay-per-view, “Oh, and since you already know that I’m going to be winning the Bash,  I have another surprise for you, but you can’t see it until the start of the Bash.” Jon looked down at her in confusion for a moment. If he couldn’t see it until the Bash, and she was the first entrant of said Bash, how in the bloody hell was he going to receive this surprise she had for him? Sensing his confusion, Kaylee leaned up pecked his lips gently.

“Don’t worry, I know you’ll like it,” she chuckled, before slowly pulling herself out of his grasp, “Now, come on, we have like eight hours to kill and since I can’t leave the arena and I have this scrunchie…” She trailed off biting her bottom lip, leaving the suggestion to hang in the air for a moment as she watched Jon’s eyes grow dark with both love and lust.

“Hmm,” he contemplated, pulling her into him once more, completely forgetting that they were in a very open area as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, “You naughty, naughty girl.”

* * *

 

“You look nervous,” Jenn started, starring at her friend intently as the two got their hair and make-up done for the pay-per-view that was set to start in a couple of hours now, “Are you nervous? You seem nervous. I think you’re nervous.” Kaylee tried very hard not to move since the girl doing her make-up was currently attaching a fake eyelash to her eyelid.

“I’m actually not all that nervous,” Kaylee answered, trying to keep her voice from wavering since she knew Jon wasn’t even five feet away from her currently on the phone with Mama Patty trying to figure out a way to get out of inviting Dwayne ‘The Rock’ Johnson and his entire entourage to their wedding. It was a feat easier said than done. Apparently, Mama Patty had been cut from the same cloth that her grandmothers were cut from, which made getting people off of the guest list harder than pulling teeth.

“Really,” Jenn asked her, also trying not to look at her friend in disbelief, “Because, honestly, I think you’re nervous. I mean, why wouldn’t you be nervous? This your first match since summer of 2016, it’s in the same arena that your accident took place in, it’s the Bombshell Bash; one of the most important matches in the lead up to _Harbour Wars_ , the first person in the Bash is someone none of us have ever faced before, you’re scheduled to win it and you’re going to have two Divas trying to kick the crap out of you the moment it’s over. So, I think its okay, if you’re nervous.”

“And I think that you’re the one who’s nervous, I have no idea why” Kaylee answered, finally able to open her eyes and look at the blonde sitting next to her, “That and you need to cut down on the coffee. Seriously, how many cups have you had today?”

“Two, no, three, no sorry, I think it was-“

“Six, she had six before I was able to cut her off,” JJ answered, not bothering to look up from his own phone as he listened to Jon continue to explain to Mama Patty just why they didn’t want to invite Joe’s cousin. Kaylee looked at him wide eyed before shooting around to look at the blonde, which caused the hairstylist to look at her extremely annoyed.

“What the hell are you doing drinking six cups of freakin’ coffee,” Kaylee asked the blonde completely flabbergasted, “Even on my worst day as champion I didn’t drink that much coffee-“

“That’s because you don’t drink coffee,” Jon interjected, trying not to get in the way of the poor hairstylist as he leaned over to give Kaylee a kiss on the cheek, “The only hot beverage you drink is your hot chocolate. Now, I’ve got to go, I’m meeting your parents and the rest of the brood by the talent entrance. I’ll see you after the pay-per-view, okay?”

“Yeah, um,” Kaylee paused, as she looked down at her engagement. She almost never took off the ring these days and the only time she did was because there was food that needed to be cooked, dishes that needed to be washed or a litter box that need to be cleaned. She didn’t even want to take it off now, but Kaylee knew she had to.

“Take this for safe keeping, okay,” she continued, slipping off the diamond ring to hand it to Jon, “I want it back after I get out of the ring, but-“

“Hey,” Jon interrupted, leaning down to look at her eye to eye, “It’s okay, you can’t wear it in the ring, I get it, it’s okay. You don’t want to risk damage to the ring that you’re going to wear for the rest of your life-“

“Or to somebody’s face,” Kaylee chuckled, watching as he held her ring in between his teeth, which freed up his hands to reach for the clasp of his chain, “Just keep it safe, okay? This really amazing guy gave it to me when he asked me to marry him and I’ve gotten pretty attached to it.”

“That’s why I’m putting it on my chain,” Jon answered, struggling slightly as he tried to re-clasp the chain, “And tell me more about this amazing guy that asked you to marry him. Is he handsome?”

“Mhmm,” Kaylee hummed, her smile growing.

“Do you love him?”

“Damn straight.”

“Are you excited to be marrying him?”

“Have been since he asked me.”

“Are you going to tell him the surprise you have in store for him tonight?”

“Nope,” Kaylee laughed, taking extra care to pop the p, “Nice try, Jonny, but I told you that you were going to have to wait until the Bash was set to start to see your surprise.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jon answered, pouting at her slightly until she leaned up to kiss him chastely on the lips much to the chagrin of the hairstylist who was still trying work Kaylee’s hair into the hot rollers they had sitting on the table in front of them, “I just wanted to try again. That and I still have no idea how you’re going to manage to surprise me if you’re the first one in the Bash.” This statement caused both JJ and Jenn to laugh earning them a look of warning from Kaylee and a look of confusion from Jon.

“Is there something that two of you know that I don’t,” Jon asked, the confused look on his face, “Because if you do, would you be nice enough to share, so I don’t feel like a complete idiot?”

“You’re not idiot,” Kaylee assured him, looking pointedly at her friends, “They’re the idiots, no matter what they say otherwise. Now, go on, you said that you were going to go and meet the mass amount of guests that came to see me return tonight.” Jon nodded and leaned down to place one more kiss on his fiancée’s lips before taking his leave.

“Be careful out there, Red,” Jon whispered to her, “I want you back in one piece after the Bash, so we can celebrate.”

“I will, don’t worry.”

“I’ll always worry,” he reminded her, placing yet another kiss on her lips, “But, then again, so do you.”

“Goodbye Jon,” Kaylee chuckled, practically pushing him away from her so that he would actually leave this time, “I love you always and forever.”

“Forever and for always, Red, forever and for always.”

* * *

 

“Wait…”

“Is she wearing…”

“She’s not…”

“Oh, but she is,” Jon laughed, running a hand through his hair as he watched his fiancée make her soon to be triumphant return to the ring to a cheer that he could barely be heard over, “Leather jacket and all, that little minx. She said she had something up her sleeve for me tonight, but I didn’t think that it would be that. Ha ha, I, I don’t even know what to say; ripped jeans, a black and white tank-top and a leather jacket, damn.” Colby, Joe and Claudio looked at their friend like he had lost his mind. She practically had his name stamped everywhere on her body dressed like that, but that didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest.

“Why are you finding this hilarious,” Colby asked, looking at him in confusion, but before Jon could even answer, the number two entrant’s music began to play and all of their jaws dropped, “And what the hell is Maria Kanellis doing in the THWA, let alone the Bombshell Bash?”

“Didn’t you hear,” April chuckled, smiling at the four wrestlers as they watched Kaylee grab Maria by her hair as she stood in front of the ring to drag her into said ring and start the match, barely giving the head referee time to call for the bell, “It was all over the news on Friday. Ron and his mother were ruthless when they went down to Nashville; the THWA bought TNA for literally almost nothing.”

“The Hutchisons have bought TNA,” Joe repeated, looking down at the ring in surprise as they two red heads went back and forth, “The Hutchisons have bought TNA, wow, hopefully they don’t do a horrible Invasion storyline like the WWE did when-“

“When has the THWA done anything like the WWE,” Jon chuckled, watching as the third entrant entered the ring and immediately began to help Kanellis try and eliminate his fiancée only for to just barely hold on as the other two begin fighting between themselves, “And is that really what you want to be focusing on when Red is in the ring for the first time in over a year and a half right now?” Joe, Colby and Claudio shared a look before looking back down at the ring where they had turned just in time to see entrant number four, Cassie V, enter the ring.

**_“These two women haven’t met since that faithful day in August,” Lou explained, as the entirety of the Vancouver crowd began to cheer and applause; finally both of these beloved members of the Bombshell roster were back where they belonged._ **

**_“That’s right, Lou,” Sam answered, “Cassie V broke her leg after falling from that turnbuckle, while Christina Rose had to get spinal fusion, but they are back at ooh, Christina goes for a Royal Misconduct early on to make sure The Huntress doesn’t attack one of the only allies The Royal One will have in this match.”_ **

Slowly, the ring began to fill up with Bombshells. Everywhere you looked there was someone attacking someone or trying to throw them over the top rope. After their stare down, Kaylee and Hailey were avoiding one another, maybe it was because of what had happened in August or maybe it was because that they wanted to be the final two standing, the fans did not know, but it would only be a matter of time before the two would finally meet.

“So,” Luke chuckled, watching his future brother-in-law watch his sister in the ring, “How do you feel about Kaylee’s new ring attire?”

“I think it’s great,” Jon chuckled, watching as Kaylee throw out a Hall of Famer, “She can’t wear the ring while she’s working, so, this, this is the next best thing. Everyone will still know that she and I are still together and that makes me feel pretty damn good.” Luke laughed as they both turned to look at the ring once more. The noise of the crowd was growing more and more as Bombshells entered and then were eliminated from the ring, making it more and more likely that Christina Rose and Cassie V would come face to face once more.

**_“This crowd is growing more and more restless, Lou,” Sam commented as they began to chant for the stable Karma, “I don’t know if they want Cassie V and Christina Rose to team up or if they want them to go head to head. But, whoa! Christina Rose just eliminated Cassie V. Cassie V had her back turned and her own sister just tossed her out of the ring and we only have one more entrant left. Who do you think it’s going be, Lou?”_ **

**_“I don’t know, Sam, I do not know, but what I do know is it’s looking more and more likely that Christina Rose has a bull’s eye on her back,” Lou said to his broadcast partner, “With each new entry, they’ve gone straight for the returning Bombshell as if someone in the back or a certain Bombshell’s champion has put a bounty on her head.”_ **

**_“How dare you implicate the Queen of Bling,” Sam responded angrily, just as the crowd began to count down for the final entrant, “She is a gracious champion, the best thing that has ever happened to this division and-and is that Gail Kim?”_ **

Everyone’s eyes went wide as the former Knockout Champion entered the ring and almost immediately went for Kaylee. The announcers were right, but by some miracle and without looking like someone from the WWE creative team was writing the angle, Kaylee had managed to escape each onslaught by either dealing with the problem herself or by having a temporary ally deal with it for her.

Jon began to bite his lip as he watched Bombshell after Bombshell be thrown over the top rope, until finally it was down to four. Three more eliminations that was all Kaylee needed to survive before whatever was planned for after the Bash would take place. Wringing his hands together, Jon watched as the bounty on his fiancée’s head seemed to be forgotten in the heat of the moment as the four girls split into pairs; fighting back and forth to make their way to the final two. Tossing, Jenni from the ring Kaylee turned to see that the woman she started the match with was the one standing opposite her.

**_“And it all began here, Lou,” Sam chuckled, looking on in awe as these women stood face to face once more, “Maria and Christina began this match and they will end this match and here they go. Christina backs Maria up into the corner, but Maria turns it around on her and now, they going back and forth. Are we going to see a repeat of the 2010 Bombshell Bash, Lou?”_ **

**_“I don’t know, Sam,” Lou answered, “But, if Maria has her way, we could, but, what? Who are, what, what are the Bella Twins doing here?” And as the two twins came to stand on the outside of the ring, Maria looked almost frazzled by the sudden appearance by the two women, giving Christina the upper hand that she needed since she didn’t bother to give either woman the slightest bit of thought._ **

**_“Bye bye Maria,” Christina laughed maniacally, as she backed her up to the ropes, before delivering one final Royal Misconduct to the jaw sending Maria over the top rope and onto the floor signalling the end of the match, but before one of the referees could climb into the ring to declare her the winner, the Bellas went on the attack. Attacking Christina from behind, the numbers game was just too much for the woman who had gone fifty-nine minutes to win her title opportunity._ **

“Come on,” Luke said, grabbing Jon by the shoulder, “Let’s go meet her by the curtain. She’s going to want to see you after that beating and-“ But, before he could even finish Jon had left him in his dust. He wanted to get to Kaylee as quickly as he could and pull him into his arms and assure himself that she was okay. He knew Nikki and Brie would take care of her the best they could, but still being separated in this arena of all places for more than ten minutes made his heart begin to race.

And as he turned down the corridor that led to the stage a smile appeared on his face.

“Christina, Christina,” called the backstage interviewer as he ran towards the red head, “First of all congratulations on winning the Bash and welcome back, but how do you-“

“If you’re about to ask me how I feel about getting attacked by two wannabe reality stars, I suggest you shut up, Sam,” Kaylee snarled into the microphone, clutching at her neck and shoulder, “I had nothing to do with that attack on the WWE last week, but if they want to attack me, they’ve got anything coming. They can have all the time on E! that they want, but that’s not going to save them in the land of actual female wrestlers and as for winning the Bash, it was only a matter of time. I never lost that title and if my sister thought that throwing me into that Bash at number one was going to get someone to do her dirty work for her, well, Ronnie’s gonna regret even trying it.” The moment the camera was off, a smile replaced the snarl that was on Kaylee’s face as she was swept up into the arms of her fiancé.

“You did amazing out there, Red,” Jon sighed, holding her as close to him as was humanly possible, “I am so proud of you, and I’m not gonna lie, but the sight of you in the female version of my ring gear has had me-“

“Why don’t we get back to the hotel,” Kaylee chuckled, cutting him off before anyone could hear just where he was going with his train of thought, “I don’t want my adrenaline to crash before we can celebrate.”

_“And once again, you and your future bride have managed to turn what should have been a sweet moment into a vomit inducing one, seriously,” Colby complained, pretending to gag as they watched their future selves gather around the couple to offer Kaylee their congratulations, “I don’t know how the two of you managed to only have three kids and only one of those three being a surprise.”_

_“Says the man who ended up having four more daughters all of which were surprises,” Xander joked, before going wide eyed at what he had just revealed to the group._

_“Hahaha,” Jon laughed, “Oh, this is great, this is great. Hahaha, five daughters. Lopez has five daughters, hahaha, as Kaylee would say that is the universe at work. Hahaha.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Alright, ladies and gentleman, I am not going to lie, but since I posted Sun, Sand & Slams: A Concrete Fall back in September of 2015, I’ve been waiting to post this and the next couple of chapters have already practically written themselves, so there shouldn’t be a long wait for those either. How do you think Kaylee’s return to Wednesday Night Fights will go and just what do you think will happen on Fights 1000?  
> Don’t forget to let me know what you think


	72. A Royal Awakening

A Royal Awakening

**January 31** st, 2018  
Rogers Arena  
Vancouver, BC  
Wednesday Night Fights THWA Event

* * *

 

_“And once again, you and your future bride have managed to turn what should have been a sweet moment into a vomit inducing one, seriously,” Colby complained, pretending to gag as they watched their future selves gather around the couple to offer Kaylee their congratulations, “I don’t know how the two of you managed to only have three kids and only one of those three being a surprise.”_

_“Says the man who ended up having four more daughters all of which were surprises,” Xander joked, before going wide eyed at what he had just revealed to the group._

_“Hahaha,” Jon laughed, “Oh, this is great, this is great. Hahaha, five daughters. Lopez has five daughters, hahaha, as Kaylee would say that is the universe at work. Hahaha.” Colby gaped at Xander like he was a fish out of water. Five daughters? He could barely believe that he had little Jessie, but four more after her? Who was their mother? Was it Saraya? Was it someone else? Did they all have the same mother?_

_“I think we’ve officially lost Lopez,” Joe laughed along with Claudio and Jon, “I don’t blame him either. Can you imagine the amount of estrogen that’s probably running rapid in the future Lopez right about now?”_

_“Not nearly as much as the testosterone that’s running through the Castagnoli home,” Xander mumbled under his breath, but it was loud enough for Jon to hear and look at him in confusion, “There is just one too many man sweaters in that house. Anyways, Mom’s return isn’t done yet.”_

_“So, we’re going to, uh, Fights 1000,” Jon asked, looking at his future son._

_“Nope,” Joelle answered with a chuckle of her own, “That’s two weeks from this moment, this is just a regular_ Wednesday Night Fights, _except for one tiny little fact. Christina Rose returns and just kicks some ass.”_

_“Joelle, don’t-“_

_“Dad, adult.”_

As Jon walked through the talent entrance of the Rogers Area, he smelled her perfume before he even saw her come running around the corner at him full speed. There was no mistaking that sweet smell of roses that went along with her stage name so well, as she looped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist in one of the tightest hugs he had ever received in recent memory. It hadn’t even been forty-eight hours since they had last seen one another, but they would both be lying if they said that they didn’t miss one another at all.

“Damn, it’s good to see you too, Red,” Jon murmured in her ear as he held her as close to him as she possibly could get, “But, uh, one of your curler things is-“

“Shit,” Kaylee swore under her breath, trying to pull away from him slightly, “I’m kind of stuck, one of my curlers is caught in your hair.”

“Yeah, I know, that’s what I was trying to tell you,” Jon chuckled, wincing slightly in pain as Kaylee slowly unwound one of her arms from around his neck, to try and remove his hair from the curler that was still very much stuck in hers, “It’s pulling on my, ow!”

“Sorry,” Kaylee whispered, wincing herself as she felt the tug on her own hair, “I’m trying to do free us, ow, as gently as, ow, possible. But, I can’t see, so, ow, it’s being a lot more difficult than it probably actually is.” Jon winced again as he felt Kaylee’s nimble fingers try and work the offending curler without pulling out a chunk of his hair or release the chunk of her hair that the hair department was trying to curl. It also didn’t help that Kaylee’s legs were still tightly wrapped around his waist and with all of the wiggling that she was doing to free them both, it was affecting him further south than he wanted it to while they were standing where they were.

“Really,” Kaylee whispered in his ear, as she unconsciously shifted once more, “This is turning you on, right now?”

“I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but you’re practically grinding against me, Red,” Jon shrugged, causing them both to wince once more as they felt the curler tug at their scalps once more, “And, Red, I know what that little body of yours is capable of, especially in small, tight places. Can you really blame me?” Kaylee could feel the smirk that made his way onto his face as she rolled her eyes. Part of her really wanted to deny that all of her movement was affecting her just as much as it was affecting him, the other part of her knew that he already knew.

“Oh, come, Red,” Jon chuckled again, “You can’t deny it. If it wasn’t for the fact that damn curler of yours and there probably would have been a little bit more lip action and this would have been one hell of a make-out, ow!” Jon reached up to rub the side of his head as Kaylee unwrapped her legs from his waist and jumped down to her own feet.

“My hair’s already thinning, Red-“

“You’re not going bald, Jon,” Kaylee argued, looking at him pointedly before she leaned up and planted an extremely chaste kiss on his lips. The moment that she made to pull away Jon groaned before wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close to him once more to get a better kiss than the one that he had just received.

“That’s all I’m going to get, Red,” Jon asked teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows at her as she pouted at him, “Come on, give your fiancé a kiss with a little more passion than that…” Kaylee shook her head, trying her best not to look at him because if she did, she knew that she would give in and she just couldn’t do that, not now. Teasing was a good bit of fun for them these days and if she could tease him up until the show was set to start, she would be looking at a very long night back in their hotel room.

“Well, if you’re not going to give me a kiss,” Jon teased, leaning down towards her once more, allowing his lips to ghost along her for merely just a few seconds, “Then, you can tell me all about the envelope that you told Angel to throw away when she called you about it yesterday.” Kaylee’s eyes went wide. She should have known that Angel would tell Jon all about that damn envelope. Since it arrived yesterday, she could barely go three seconds without one of her friends mentioning it.

“Come on, Red, who was that envelope from?”

“My alma mater,” Kaylee explained with a slight groan, “But, you probably knew that since you spoke to Angel, but, ugh, my ten year reunion is coming up and I was really hoping that I wouldn’t have to think about it, but that, that damn invitation arrives and I-I don’t want anything to do with it.” Jon looked down at Kaylee in complete confusion. This was so unlike her; she usually thrived on these kinds of events, especially if that event didn’t have anything at all to do her crazy ass family.

“Why,” Jon asked her, pulling her into his chest, “Why don’t you want anything to do with it?”

“I-I’m just not interested in sitting in some hall or the old cafeteria and talking to a bunch of people that I haven’t seen in years that never thought I was going to make it in this business,” Kaylee explain to him, now actively trying to avoid making any kind of eye contact with her fiancé, “And I definitely have no interest in seeing the high school mean girls that made my life an absolute hell.”

“But, wouldn’t that be the whole point of going,” Jon asked in confusion, “I mean, come on, Red, walk into your old school or whatever hall and just shove it in their faces. Shove the fact that you are one of the top Bombshells in this company; shove the fact that you are engaged to the man of your dreams, hell shove the ring right in their faces; shove the fact that no matter how many times they tried to keep you down, you still got up and you’re back on t-“

“And I think this is turning something else entirely,” Kaylee chuckled, a smile slowly starting to appear on her face, “Jon, I’m just, I already told you I’m not interested in that. I’m not interested in seeing that idiotic Kayla Cruz who thought she was the world’s gift to Meadowvale High and thought I was nothing more than the dirt under her shoe. I`m not interested in seeing Samantha Reynolds, who I thought was my friend, but stabbed me in the back on multiple different occasions. I am not interested in seeing any of the people I used to hang out because that part of my life is over and I`m not going back to shove my career and my engagement in their faces. Sure, I`ve got an amazing career-“

“And it’s only going to get better now that you’re back on the road,” Jon added, a smile of his own appearing on his face. None of the information on her high school life was new to him, he knew all about it. There was nothing that they kept hidden from one another anymore.

“And yeah, I have the most amazing fiancé in the world, and no, I’m just saying that to feed your ego,” she teased, as she continued despite his interruption, “But, I don’t need to do any of that because the people that I would want to see, I see daily and even if I don’t, they’re one phone call away or I’ll see them at a family function. I don’t need to hear their jealous snarks about how wrestling is a scripted sport and they how they don’t get it or see their fake smiles as they hope that maybe, just maybe I forgot everything that happened and offer them free tickets.”

“Then, don’t go for that,” Jon offered, causing Kaylee to look up at him in slight confusion, “Go to show off your fiancé, go to spend time with your friends and let loose for a little bit before, uh, I don’t know when this reunion is going to take place, but go with your friends let loose, go to see if the teachers you liked are still there. Go, so I can be the one to shove it in their faces.” Laughing, Kaylee shook her head.

“I’ll think about it, okay,” Kaylee chuckled with another shake of her head, “You are so lucky that you didn’t graduate high school and don’t have to deal with things like this.”

* * *

 

“Alright, you two,” Ron greeted both of them with a smile, “Step into my office.”

“Ron,” Kaylee deadpanned, trying her damnest not to smile as she looked at her boss’ makeshift office, “It’s a table, in the middle of catering, where everyone can see us.” Jon eye’s went wide as he listened to his fiancée speak to her boss. He was even more surprised when Ron just laughed at her. He knew that the THWA was a very different company; equal pay for equal work and equal opportunities, no matter what your gender and all the wonderful things that came with it, like being able to wear pyjama pants to the airport or to the arenas, but he never imagined that someone like Ron would let anyone speak to him like that. Hell, Vince would probably suspend a person for even thinking about speaking to him like that.

“You, my dear, are so very lucky that thanks to the merchandise sales for you and your group of miscreants, I have a fifteen million dollar revenue to use for the next quarter,” Ron chuckled, with the signs that he was about to break out smiling showing all over his face. Kaylee looked up at her boss with wide eyes; a fifteen million dollar revenue for the quarter and that was just thanks to their backstage group of ten. She almost couldn’t believe it. Jon looked in between the two in confusion. Fifteen million dollars was a lot of money, but he didn’t get why Kaylee was in shock. She was one of the most popular Bombshells in the company it was no surprise to him that she had managed to sell that much merchandise.

“That’s right, Miss Smythe, you, my dear, are officially part of the million dollar club, grossing a total of one point five million dollars all by yourself this quarter. Congratulations,” Ron continued, causing Jon to look at Kaylee completely wide eyed. Sure, it wasn’t unheard of. He, himself had been able to reach a million dollars worth of revenue from his own merchandise sales, but to him, here in the THWA, that seemed to be a bigger deal. Jon watched as Ron reached into his briefcase and pulled out a small white box before handing it to Kaylee.

Kaylee’s hands were shaking as she took the box out of her boss’ hands. She knew exactly what was in that box, having seen it on many of the older wrestlers that still walked their hallowed halls; she just could not believe that she was now getting her own. Jon watched as Kaylee slowly opened the small white box that had been handed to her to show a rose gold watch with what to be a ring of diamonds on the edge of the face of the watch.

“And now, that is now in your very capable hands,” Ron continued, taking his seat once more, “There was another reason that I wanted to talk to the both of you before tonight’s show started. As you know, Jon, you are scheduled to be on the show next week and, I assure you, that still stands. What I wanted to talk to you both about is about the WWE and THWA’s upcoming plans for you. With Jon being placed on the _Wrestle Mania 34_ card against Brock Lesnar, Vince came to me to see if I could spare Kaylee for a couple of shows, so-“

“No,” Jon interrupted almost immediately as Kaylee to began shaking her head, “No, I do not want her anywhere near Lesnar in a No Holds Barred Match.” Ron went to speak once more, but was quickly cut off by Kaylee.

“And I don’t want to be anywhere near that fight either,” she continued for Jon, “And to be honest with you, Ron, Jon and I both thought that these appearance were a sort of one feud and done thing. I-I think that I can speak for both of us when I say that we don’t like the road that this is going to take us down.” In complete silence, Ron clasped his hands together and watched Kaylee and Jon as they exchanged a look.

“All do respect, Mr. Hutchison,” Jon went to continue as well, thinking better than to use the first name of the owner of the THWA, “We are separate people, separate characters and the last thing that we want to do is become secondary characters to one other on our respective shows. Kaylee doesn’t need me to be at ring side when it would ruin everything you and your mother did to build the Bombshell brand, not to mention it would discredit her as a competitor.”

“And Jon doesn’t need me at ringside either, especially against Lesnar,” Kaylee continued to argue their point, “Having a woman at ringside would completely ruin what makes Dean Ambrose marketable for the WWE. Me showing up at one show every blue moon doesn’t do that. Not to mention, Ron, do you really want to risk the Bombshell Championship match at _Harbour Wars_? If I take an F5 or a German suplex wrong with how strong he is, something could do wrong and there goes the match.” Ron continued to look at both of them in silence as Jon reached out to take Kaylee’s left hand in his own. He hoped that everything that had happened, this one thing would not sour the relationship between first; them and their boss and second; both of their companies.

“So, what you’re saying Kaylee is that for the first since I so graciously added the creative control clause into your contract in 2014, you’re going to exercise it,,” Ron asked, looking at Kaylee over the top of his glasses, “Okay, well, what, my dear, do you suggest happen?” Kaylee went quiet for a moment as she looked towards Jon.

“Well, um, at the joint pay-per-view in March, Jon and I show up together,” Kaylee started to explain to her boss, her eyes still trained on Jon, “No one is going suspect anything from that. Ever since _Sun, Sand & Slams_ last year, the fans have seen us arrive to several pay-per-views together. We get out of the car and Brock comes out of nowhere and attacks him.” Jon stayed quiet as he listened to Kaylee explain just what she was thinking.

“And this attack, it’s savage,” Kaylee continued, her eyes now looking down at their enclosed hands as if it almost hurt to even suggest what she was saying, “And Lesnar just brutalizes him; leaving the fans both in attendance and watching globally if his match with whoever will take place and if I’ll be able to even focus on mine after just watching this vicious attack on my fiancée. This way, I can have a small part in his feud with Lesnar because Jon just wants to get his hands on the so-called Beast for either making me cry or making me witness it and also, this way, I never have to step near a WWE ring for the time beig.”

“Alright, I think I can agree to that, I’m not sure if the WWE Creative team will, but they’ll have to if they want to use your likeness,” Ron chuckled, allowing both Jo and Kaylee to breathe a slight sigh of relief, “But, since they’re offering Heyman’s services as an advocate, you, is Smythe might have to sweeten the pot just a tiny bit.” Kaylee looked at Ron for a moment before looking at Jon before looking down at their clasped hands.

“Karam will do a backstage segment,” Kaylee added, “An interview. With Renee Young that gets interrupted by the Shield.”

“Alright, Miss Smythe, you’ve got a deal” Ron chuckled, as Jon looked at his fiancée with almost impossibly wide eyes, “But, you probably should have spoken it over with him first. Isn’t that right, Jon.”

“Let’s just say, she’s lucky that I am absolutely in love with her,” Jon chuckled reaching out to the shake the hand of the THWA Chairman, “No matter what crazy situations she gets me into.”

* * *

 

**_“And let’s make no mistake about it,” Ronnie smirked, as she awaited her statue to be uncovered, “A year and a half ago, my best friend, my little sister, Christina Rose, she was the Bombshell Champion. It’s the complete truth that she was the woman to beat in this division. But to paraphrase, some drunk in the WWE who is way past his prime and living off of his daughter’s fame, to be the Bombshell, ha ha, you know where this is goin’, you’ve got to beat the Bombshell. And that, that is exactly what I did when I made sure that neither Cassie V nor Christina Rose would walk out of that TLC match of their own free will.” The crowd gasped at the revelation the Queen of Bling had just made. She was the one behind the accident, she was the mastermind behind two women losing months out of their promising careers._ **

**_“So, when we unveil this statue,” Ronnie continued, despite the chorus of boos, now emanating from the surrounding crowd, “As of that moment, I am no longer in either one of their shadows. Just like you said, Daddy, I am no longer the one that people will question, I am THE Bombshell. And after I go on to beat Christina at_ ** **Harbour Wars 2018 _, this statue, this beautiful, beautiful statue will stand when I have long since retired, hell, when I am like Christina’s career, dead and gone, this statue will live forever in recognition of my legacy.” The crowd continued to boo as the champion that they had once respected continued to belittle and berate the career of the true Harbour City Queen._**

**_“The Dame, Bessie West, X Knightley and now, Ronnie G,” the champion chuckled as she held the Bombshell title proudly on her shoulder, “It’s time, baby, it is time. I can’t wait any longer, I can’t wait anymore. Vancouver, are you ready? No, no, no, this is for my ‘sister’ who is sitting at home with her so-called fiancée, I said, Vancouver, are you ready to believe in Ronnie G, your Queen of Bling?” The crowd began to boo and cheer as they got closer and closer to the unveiling of the new statue of the current Bombshell champion._ **

**_“Well, let’s do this baby,” Ronnie smiled, “’Cause the Queen isn’t ready to leave this building yet.” A drum roll rang through the arena as the fans held up their phones and began to get ready for the unveiling. Ronnie G turned towards the large pine box in which her statue stood just as the techs in the back gave the order to begin to raise it from the pedestal on which it stood. Just as the box had been raised not even a foot off the pedestal, the crowd began to cheer the moment that the boots were uncovered. There was no mistaking whom the blood red boots with an eight inch heel belonged to._ **

**_“What in blue blazes,” Sam Warwick shrieked, the moment that the woman that had been standing in the box was revealed, “What’s Christina doing here?” The former champion stood glaring at the current one as Ronnie G backed away from the pedestal and looked at her younger sister in horror. She wasn’t supposed to be here, she was supposed to hold up in Toronto somewhere with her fiancée until Fights 1000. Ron had given her the next couple of weeks off since the WWE’s Bella Twins had unceremoniously attacked her after she had won the Bash. Hades and Bessie West stepped down out of the ring at the same time that Ronnie G backed up against the ropes, allowing Christina Rose with almost an air of aristocracy to step down from the pedestal she was standing on and advance towards the woman who was holding the title she never lost._ **

**_Once Christina was off the pedestal however, Ronnie G ran charging towards the red head trying to catch her off guard, but her former tag team partner was ready for her. Catching the champion with a right hand, Christina knocked her flat on her back, before pulling her back up again to knock her right back down. This continued until the red head had the Queen of Bling backed into a corner._ **

**_“How could you,” Christina shrieked at her older sister, “How could you do something like that to your own sisters?” Pushing Ronnie G farther into the turn buckle, Christina landed several well placed slaps to the chest to a chorus of ‘Woos’ from the crowd before finally backing away, practically clawing at her flaming red hair as she shrieked in anger._ **

**_“You think you’re better than me, big sister, you think you’re worthy of that statue,” Christina shrieked as Ronnie tried to catch her breath, “You seem to forget something, I might have won the Bombshell Bash, but I never lost the title you’re holding now to begin with. I still have the right to ask for a rematch anywhere, at anytime.” Ronnie made to advance on her younger sister once more, but was quickly cut off by a swift kick to the jaw._ **

**_“Oh, the Queen of Bling hasn’t felt the wrong side of a Royal Misconduct since the summer of 2013,” Sam Warwick announced as Ronnie G fell into the ropes once more, allowing Christina Rose to toss her over the top rope, much like she had done to Maria Kanellis on Sunday night to win the Bash, “Christina standing tall as she sticks it to the Dark family once again.” Hades, Bessie West and Ronnie G could only look on as Christina stood in the ring looking down at the title she had almost successfully held for an entire year._ **

**_“That is mine,” Ronnie G shrieked in ager, watching as Christina bent down to pick up the golden title, “That is mine, Christina that is all mine.” But, Christina didn’t listen to her sister as she grasped the title in her hands and made to hold it high above her head, a smirk playing on her lips as she turned to look at her so-called family._ **

**_“Just remember something, Blingy, you never would have won this if it wasn’t for me.”_ **

_“Damn, Kaylee is vicious,” Joe said, watching with wide eyes as Jenn once again made to attack the former champion, but quickly thought against doing so as Kaylee’s eyes narrowed in on her once more. Sure, the blonde had the numbers, but they were quickly running into the back._

_“And you’re just learning that now,” Colby asked the large Samoan, “On more than one occasion, Jon’s future wife has yelled at me, tried to kill-“_

_“You questioned the shoes,” Jon interrupted, causing Colby to sigh exasperatedly, “If your future self would learn not to question the shoes, maybe, you wouldn’t get her wrath so much. Right, Xander?”_

_“Don’t look at me,” Xander answered, “I don’t know what happened before I was born, but I do know that Jessie’s shoe collection rivals Mom’s and then multiply that by four because you know, five daughters.” Colby groaned and roughly ran a hand through his hair._

_“Alright, alright, enough teasing Colby,” Jon chuckled, patting his friend on the shoulder, “What do we have next?”_

_“You,” Joelle chuckled, as Xander began to set the watch for their next destination in time, “On_ Wednesday Night Fights _.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this took longer than I said I would, but I ran into some personal unforeseen circumstances and then a religious holiday came up and with it my family’s personal brand of crazy, but after a long enough wait here is the new chapter. Will WWE agree to the storyline that Kaylee suggested? And if they do, how will that backstage segment go? Do you think Renee and Kaylee will be able to act professional? And just what will happen when Jon gets involved in a fight between sisters?
> 
> Don’t forget to let me know what you think.  
> RIP Chyna & Prince  
> xo


	73. St. Valentines Fights

St. Valentine Fights

**February 14** th, 2018  
Scotiabank Centre  
Halifax, NS  
Wednesday Night Fights _‘Fights 1000’_ THWA Event  
Wednesday, December 16th, 1998 to Wednesday February 14th, 2018

* * *

 

_“Damn, Kaylee is vicious,” Joe said, watching with wide eyes as Jenn once again made to attack the former champion, but quickly thought against doing so as Kaylee’s eyes narrowed in on her once more. Sure, the blonde had the numbers, but they were quickly running into the back._

_“And you’re just learning that now,” Colby asked the large Samoan, “On more than one occasion, Jon’s future wife has yelled at me, tried to kill-“_

_“You questioned the shoes,” Jon interrupted, causing Colby to sigh exasperatedly, “If your future self would learn not to question the shoes, maybe, you wouldn’t get her wrath so much. Right, Xander?”_

_“Don’t look at me,” Xander answered, “I don’t know what happened before I was born, but I do know that Jessie’s shoe collection rivals Mom’s and then multiply that by four because you know, five daughters.” Colby groaned and roughly ran a hand through his hair._

_“Alright, alright, enough teasing Colby,” Jon chuckled, patting his friend on the shoulder, “What do we have next?”_

_“You,” Joelle chuckled, as Xander began to set the watch for their next destination in time, “On_ Wednesday Night Fights _.” Jon looked at pseudo niece curiously for a moment. He had no idea what to make of this future appearance. When Kaylee had appeared on_ Monday Night RAW _it had been to pull him out of a losing streak. She didn’t have a losing streak, she barely had a winning streak that he knew of, but sure enough, he was expected to be on the THWA’s weekly show._

_“You okay, Dad,” Xander asked him, as the world around swirled once more, “You’re starting to look a little, dare I say, queasy…”_

_“Uh, well, uh, is this appearance a good thing or-“_

_“It’s definitely not a bad thing,” Xander explained to him, all the while getting a look on his face that clearly said that he was hiding something very similar to what happened at_ Sun, Sand & Slams 2016 _, “You have nothing to worry about…” But, Jon couldn’t help hear the ‘yet’ that was hanging in the air._

_*click, clack, click, clack*_

Jon had no idea what that sound was, but it was driving him crazy. He was trying to sleep. He had a very long day ahead of him that constant clacking that was coming from somewhere near Kaylee’s side of the bed that had woken him up from a very good dream. He couldn’t even remember what the dream was about, but he did know that it was a good one. Rolling over to see what the sound was, he was almost blinded by the very bright bedside lamp that was still on that allowed Kaylee to see whatever the hell she was typing away on her computer.

“Red,” Jon yawned, throwing his arm over his eyes to try and block out the light, “What, what time is it?” Kaylee’s eyes went wide as she looked down at the clock, before she looked down at Jon sheepishly. She went to shut the computer, but Jon reached out a hand and stopped.

“Red-“

“I couldn’t sleep,” she explained while running a hand through her hair, “It happens every-“

“No, no it doesn’t, Red,” Jon argued, tiredly, “It doesn’t happen every once in awhile. You usually sleep through the night no problems especially the night before a big show like the one that’s going to-is it really four in the morning? How long have you been up?”

“We went to bed around, what, midnight,” Kaylee asked, looking down at Jon once more as she leaned back against the hotel bed headboard. When Jon nodded, Kaylee shook her head.

“Four hours,” Kaylee answered, “Like I said, I couldn’t sleep. So, I-I decided to work on my vows, among other things-“

“What other things,” Jon asked, slowly trying to sit up, “What’s going on in the noggin’ of yours?”

“Nothing’s going on in my head, Jonny,” Kaylee assured him, yawning herself, “It’s just something that I do around this time. New year, new things that need to be worried about and other things that need to be taken care of-“

“And you better not be handing another five grand over to that Senior Home Care Service,” Jon tried not to snap out in frustration, “I-I know you want to take care of your great grandmother, but, come on, Red, your cousins-“

“It has nothing to do with that,” Kaylee sighed, “I-I’m just, ever since I started taking care of her and taking care of my other grandparents, I, I just have to make sure that I have something that makes sure that everybody knows where my money goes and what happens to the house and Salem and my-“

“You have a will,” Jon asked, looking at his fiancée with wide eyes, “Why have I never heard of this?”

“I don’t know, I-I guess, I just never brought it up, but,” Kaylee sighed once again, running another hand through her hair, “But, you need to know now. We’re getting married and with everything that’s been going on, you need to know that you’re going to get everything unless something happens to both of us at which at this point everything in my name gets split equally between my grandparents, parents, Luke, Angel and the kids and you need to know that should something happen to me, my parents have power of attorney until we’re married at least, that’s when power of attorney will be shared between the three of you with you holding most of the power and-“

“Red,” Jon interrupted her, with another yawn, “I-I know you’re scared about dying young and I know that, that accident has you shaken, but it is much too early to be talking  in all this legal jargon and if you want to be honest with you, it is a little too morbid to be talking about before I have any coffee in my system. Come on, close the laptop-“ Slowly, Kaylee saved the document that she was writing on her laptop and shut it down as Jon lay still next to her.

“Put it down-“ Kaylee closed the laptop and made to place it on the night stand next to her side of the bed.

“Turn out the light,” Jon continued to instruct her with a slight hint of humour in his voice as he did. Listening to his calming voice again, Kaylee reached up and turned out the light before she settled herself under the covers and turned herself into Jon’s waiting arms.

“Everything’s going to be okay, Red,” Jon assured her, kissing the top of her head as he pulled her as close to him as she could get, “Sleep now, you’ve got a very long day ahead of you and I really don’t think that your best friend is going to take it kindly if you fall asleep while she tries to hand you your ass.” Kaylee chuckled as she buried her head into the crook of his neck, trying to calm her mind with his the scent of his skin.

“I-I know that you feel this need to take care of everyone, Red,” Jon whispered to her once more, “But, like I said, everything is going to be okay. You don’t need to change your will every year. I, I mean, you might want to change it after we get married and maybe after we have kids, but it’s not necessary to change it; are you even listening to me?” Jon couldn’t help the sleepy smile that came across as the familiar sound of Kaylee’s soft snores filled his ear. He wondered if she had even tried to fall asleep earlier, but he wasn’t going to wake her to find out. Her brain was a funny place, much like his was. But, this fear of dying young that she had, it needed to be addressed and it needed to be addressed soon. Maybe, a talk with her parents would do her some good

“Sleep tight, Red,” Jon whispered in her ear just as sleep threatened to over take him once more, “I’ll always be there to keep you safe.”

* * *

 

Kaylee tried to bite back a moan as Jon placed a trail of chaste kisses from the spot behind her ear that he knew would absolutely drive her crazy. It had been this way ever since they had woken up late this morning on one of the most romantic days of the year. The show was set to start in a couple of hours and she still needed to sit through hair and make-up before changing into her new ring gear, but prying herself away from Jon was much easier said than actually done. And, it wasn’t like she want to pry herself away from him either.

“I wish we didn’t have the show tonight,” he whispered in her ear before he began sucking on the spot behind her ear that had her practically sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, “I wish that I was able to lock you in our hotel room and just-“

“Seriously,” came the familiar sound of the current THWA Provincial Champion, “I leave the locker room where I was practically forced to watch JJ and Jenn suck face for the better part of an hour and I come here to talk to my good friend about her part on tonight’s show and I’m once again forced to watch a couple suck face. Ugh, couples make me sick; especially on Valentine’s Day. I mean, come on, don’t the two of you have something better to do than be all vomit inducing? Can’t the two of you find a room or something?” Pulling herself away from Jon, Kaylee rolled her eyes at her friend.

“We did have a room if I’m not mistaken, Adam,” she drawled as Jon pulled her back into his arms, pulling her tightly against him, “And if I didn’t know better, I would say that someone was a little bitter?”

“I’m not bitter,” Adam argued.

“Oh, really,” Jon chuckled, as he once again began trailing kisses down Kaylee’s neck, “’Cause to me, it sounds like you’re a little bitter.

“I’m not,” Adam argued again, “And do you really have to do that in front of me? Come on, man, she’s like a little sister to me, the last thing I want to see is-“

“Okay, okay,” Kaylee interrupted him before Jon could say anything himself, “Jon, I promise the moment this show is over you and I can hole ourselves up in our hotel room for the next twelve hours-“

“Twelve hours,” Jon complained, almost pitifully, “I’ve got until noon on Friday to be in St. Louis; I was hoping for a little more than twelve hours with that little b-“

“Seriously,” Adam complained again, “I am standing right here and what did I just say? Kaylee is like a sister to me and I really don’t need to hear any of that, okay? Would you do that if it was Luke was standing here instead of me?”

“If Luke was standing there, things would be a lot different, but not in the way that you would think, Adam,” Kaylee explained to one of her childhood friends, “In fact, he would be worse. And Jon, please, come on, I know twelve hours isn’t that long and trust me, I wish it was longer, but-“

“Ugh,” Adam grunted in complaint once more, “That’s it, I’m out of here before I lose my appetite completely. If anyone needs me to find you can tell that I’m in catering trying to find something that I can bleach my brain with. Oh, and if I were you, Tink, I’d put that scrunchie on the door pretty damn quick, unless you want someone else catching you two in the act.”

“They wouldn’t,” Jon asked, fixing Adam with a wide eyed look, “Do you really think they would?”

“In my experience with this roster,” Kaylee went to answer, “Uh, yeah, they would and with all of my clothes and all of your clothes, I really don’t plan on combing through seats upon seats to find everything before the fans get here. Thanks Adam, got get some food and I’ll see you later in the meeting with creative.” The moment that Adam left, Jon quickly turned her in his arms and sealed his lips to hers once more. Kaylee couldn’t help the giggle that escape her lips as the two of them continued to kiss; she only had a little over fifteen hours left with him before she had to get into a cramped twelve person van with all of her friends, so they could shove off to the next town for the next show and she was going to make the most of her time with him.

“Mhmm, Red, before we continue where this is going,” Jon interrupted, trying to pull away from her lips, but the intoxicating taste of her Chap Stick didn’t let him go far, “Do me a favour and reach into my back pocket.”

“Jon,” Kaylee gasped, pulling away from him slightly to look at him wide eyed, “I-I thought we said, no gifts. I-I thought we said that just getting to spend the day together was gift enough and-“

“And I wanted to get you something,” Jon chuckled in response, as he reached into his back jean pocket to pull out the small, “And I don’t believe it for one second that you don’t have a gift for me waiting back at the hotel room. You haven’t let me anywhere near your suitcase since I arrived and you haven’t left it open either. So, come on, take the box and give me a little kiss?” Shaking her head in amusement, Kaylee took the small white jewellery box.

“It’s not anything special,” he assured her, “They’re more of a-“

“You got me shoe earrings,” Kaylee laughed, looking down at the box where a pair of earring sat waiting patiently for her to wear them, “And shoes that look Christian Louboutin at that. You really are the perfect man for me, aren’t you?”

“I’d like to think so,” Jon chuckled, pulling him into her once more, “Honestly, it just amazed me that with all of the shoes in your closet, you didn’t have a pair in your jewellery box.  Happy Valentine’s Day, I love you, Red, forever and for always.”

“I love you too, Jonny, always and forever,” she responded, pulling the scrunchie that she had kept on her wrist off of it, “And Happy Valentine’s Day!”

* * *

 

**_‘Welcome to the Queendom,’ rang through the Scotiabank Centre as the number one contender made her way towards the ring. Fans cheered loudly as Christina Rose made her way down to the ring, a truly pissed off look on her face. She wanted to get her hands on her sister, but more importantly she wanted to get this contract signing over with. The sooner the contract was signed and filed, the less there was a chance of her older sister squirreling her way out of it._ **

**_“Are you all havin’ a good time,” Christina chuckled, as she held the microphone up to her lips. The responding cheer from the thousands of attendance brought a smile to her lips._ **

**_“Great and well, now that six parts of the Philia have had our fun,” Christina chuckled, before an almost sadistic smile on her face as she turned to look at the new and improved titantron, “It’s time to pick up the intensity a bit. Ronnie G, dear sister of my mine, I know you’re here, I know you want this contract signed as much as I do, so I’m callin’ your ass down to this ring. I want my title and I want it back in the main event of Harbour Wars 2018.” The arena went quiet as they awaited the blonde champion to make her presence known as well, but what they didn’t expect is a rather familiar face to make his way down the ramp with the contract in his hands and security trailing behind him as he walked towards the woman waiting in the ring._ **

**_“Heyman, what the actual hell are you doing here,” Christina spat as she watched the manager step into the ring with a smirk on his face, “And I feel insulted. Five bodyguards, that’s really all you’re going to bring for your own protection.”_ **

**_“Well, Miss Rose,” Heyman chuckled, his laugh almost sounding sadistic, “For your information, I received a very interesting phone call from your sister asking for my representation in this matter.”_ **

**_“So, what you’re saying to me is that my sister, the current Bombshell Champion, is too much of a coward to actually face me after I tossed her out of this ring two weeks ago after ruining her little statue unveiling party,” Christina asked, looking at the New Yorker with an air of disbelief, “And to make things worse, she sends you, you of all people, down here with what I’m guessing to be our contract with her signature already on it. Huh? Interesting…”_ **

**_“What’s interesting?”_ **

**_“You being down here tells me that Ronnie G, the woman I’ve looked up to all of my life, is such a coward that she won’t even come down here to sign a contract face to face,” Christina started, a chuckle passing through her lips as she looked at the manager that would never be able to fill the shoes of Paulie Panic in her eyes, “That under all this hype, under all of that pure brain power, the so called ‘leader’ of Karma, the Queen of Bling, the Bombshell Champion, Ronnie G; it turns out she’s just a high school mean girl, a little coward. Is that it? Ronnie’s afraid; is she afraid of me? Is that the deal now, Ronnie’s scared, Heyman?”_ **

**_“Name calling,” Heyman chuckled, looking at the red head in amusement, “Name calling; out of the things I’ve heard about you, Miss Rose, you’re going to resort to name calling to lure your sister out to this ring? My God, sweetheart, what happened to you after that accident? I mean, what are you a child; that’s what a child would do. That’s what I teach my children not to do, is that what you teach your godchildren, nieces and nephews to do-“ Heyman was cut off by Christina smacking the microphone out of his hands and advancing on him menacingly, only to be stopped by the five bodyguards he had brought with him._ **

**_“Hey, what did Dean tell you,” Christina snapped, not caring about the very large bodyguards standing in front of her, “You don’t talk about our families and more specifically those kids.”_ **

**_“Hey, hey,” Heyman started once more, as she stepped away from the bodyguards, “I’m sorry, okay? You’re a hundred percent right and I apologize to you ‘cause as Ronnie G’s advocate, I did step over a line. I shouldn’t talk about the children because actually, I feel sorry for those children. Have you ever heard the line that a parent’s habits become the vices of the child-“ And with those words Christina advanced on Heyman once more finally having heard enough, but before she could reach him the bodyguards advanced on her and just before they began to lay their hands on her, a loud familiar music filled the arena and another familiar face made his presence known. The arena broke into loud cheers as Dean Ambrose made his way down the ring, a look of anger on his face that matched the one on his fiancée’s._ **

**_“Let me tell you one more time, Heyman,” Ambrose growled into the microphone as he came to stand next to his fiancée, “You do not ever speak about those kids ever again. Do you understand that? And let’s discuss your presence here in the THWA, because it’s not about Ronnie G or even CM Punk wanting you here, it’s about you masking your failures as a business man, your failures at WCW, your failures at ECW, your failures at WWE; it’s about the fact that only company you haven’t failed in yet is the THWA. You call yourself a visionary, but when it comes to our bosses, Vince McMahon and Ron Hutchison, you’re just lookin’ in the rear view mirror.”_ **

**_“The bosses? We’re going to talk about the bosses now.”_ **

**_“Shut up,” Ambrose growled once more, “At least our bosses still have the guts to step in the ring to sign contracts, which is more than my fiancé and I can say for Ronnie G. At least the children in our lives will be proud to be there thanks to mine and Christina’s actions, unlike your children Paul because your children are ashamed of you; they’re ashamed to be your children because they know that your actions are nothing more than that of a professional parasite.” And just like that Ambrose reached up and sent his fist flying into the face of Paul Heyman, who waved off the body guards that made to attack the couple standing opposite them._ **

**_“Okay,” he chuckled, holding his jaw, “I can see where this is going now that the lunatic is out here. Just so you can see that I’m not lying, just like Miss Rose already guessed, Ronnie G has already signed this agreement for Harbour Wars 2018, then if and only if Miss Rose signs this agreement to fight Ronnie G in the main event will my client come out here to collect the signed documents to have them filed by the companies lawyers.”_ **

**_“You’re forgetting a part, Heyman,” Christina chuckled, a smirk playing on her lips nows, “You forgot the part where I sign the contract, you call my big sister out here and I go on to kick her ass anyway. Let’s do this, hand me the contract.” Paul sighed and placed the written document down on the table beside them._ **

**_“Sounds like someone is acting like a spoiled little child,” Paul sighed as he stepped away from the table, “Is that how you’re going to teach your future children to act? Are you going to make them just as demanding as you are-“ Christina and Dean shared a quick look before in tandem, they launched themselves at the bodyguards making sure to get them out of their way before their stalked towards Heyman, who was cowering by the table. Christina clawed her nails into his short hair to make sure she had a good grasp on him before she slammed his head onto the table, he had been hiding by. Both Ambrose and Rose started to rip open Paul’s button down shirt to reveal the familiar sight of a light blue Ronnie G t-shirt, chopping at his chest as they ripped through both shirts to make sure the so-called advocate felt every ounce of pain they were going to lay on him._ **

**_“How about this Paul,” Christina chuckled as Dean held the microphone up to her lips, “Since we know that Ronnie isn’t going to come out here until I sign that contract and we have a captive audience, how about my fiancé and I make an example out of you and enjoy this? Heyman screamed for the Bombshell champion to help him as the two of them slapped him, slammed him into the table, taking extra delight in his screams of pain._ **

**_“You want to make this official, Paul,” Ambrose chuckled, as he held the advocate by his throat, “Sign the contract, Chris.” Slowly walking over to the forgotten folder, Christina picked it up and slammed it down on Heyman’s chest before grabbing the pen and signing the contract before she took extra care to jab the pen into the man lying on the table._ **

**_“There,” she snarled, “Now, go call my sister.” Tipping the table over, Christina and Dean sent Paul flying to the surrounding floor just as Ronnie came running down to the ring only to be met by Christina, who began exchanging hits with the champion. It had been two weeks since Rose had gotten her hands on the champion and she really didn’t want to wait until April to do it again. It was the perfect plan however, with the bodyguards there, the numbers were not in the couple’s corner. The moment the two Bombshells started fighting, the bodyguards got to the feet and started beating down Ambrose to keep him from getting in the way as Ronnie handcuffed her younger sister to the ropes. She wanted her little sister helpless when this happened._ **

**_“You’re not so smart, little sister,” Ronnie chuckled, as the bodyguards help Ambrose on his feet, “And you’re man, well, he’s going to pay for your stupidity.” And in a blink of an eye, Ronnie used the kick that had made her famous, her own version of the enziguiri kick called the ‘Bling Maker’ to the side of Ambrose’s head, effectively knocking him unconscious as Christina screamed in anger at her sister._ **

**_“You’re going to pay for this, Ronnie,” she shrieked, “If you want to start a war with me, you better be ready for what’s in store.”_ **

_“Damn, uce,” Joe chuckled, watching as Jenn just glared down at Kaylee as she looked torn between glaring at her older kayfabe sister and her real life fiancé, “Brock Lesnar can’t keep you down, but five body guards and the Bombshell Champion knock you out like it’s their job.”_

_“It was their job and it was my job to get knocked out,” Jon answered, looking at the man he thought of as a brother in complete confusion, “What you just said made no sense what so ever, but okay. Alright, what are we looking at next? Does Blondie like try and-“_

_“Oh yes, let’s take these disillusioned figments of our imagination words for it, huh,” Renee interrupted before Jon could even finish what he was trying to say, “There is no way in hell that I can actually believe this…” Renee continued to rant and rave about what they were being shown not actually being the real future, while Xander just looked at her like she needed a padded room than his father’s wrestling persona did._

_“Okay then,” Joelle interrupted the blonde that she never really liked to begin with, “Why don’t we just get to Roadblock, I think the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get to Wrestle Mania-“_

_“Why are we in a hurry to get to Wrestle Mania,” Jon asked, looking in between Joelle and Xander curiously._

_“Oh, it’s where you get-“_

_“Don’t worry about it,” Xander quickly cut across the older woman, “You’ll see soon enough.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, ladies and gentlemen, here you go. Here’s the new chapter. What do you think will happen at Roadblock (and yes, I’m calling the pay-per-view, Roadblock) and what do you think Joelle meant to say before Xander cut her off? And how do you think the segment that Renee and Kaylee will share at Roadblock will go? Will it be the final nail in Renee’s career with the WWE (and wrestling in general) or will everything go smoothly?Also Happy Mother’s Day to any mother’s that are reading this, you are what makes the world go round.  
> Don’t forget to let me know what you think.  
> xo


	74. Shield Meet Karma Part 1

Shield Meet Karma Part 1

**March 18** th, 2018  
United Centre  
Chicago, IL  
Roadblock THWA & WWE Pay-Per-View

_“Damn, uce,” Joe chuckled, watching as Jenn just glared down at Kaylee as she looked torn between glaring at her older kayfabe sister and her real life fiancé, “Brock Lesnar can’t keep you down, but five body guards and the Bombshell Champion knock you out like it’s their job.”_

_“It was their job and it was my job to get knocked out,” Jon answered, looking at the man he thought of as a brother in complete confusion, “What you just said made no sense what so ever, but okay. Alright, what are we looking at next? Does Blondie like try and-“_

_“Oh yes, let’s take these disillusioned figments of our imagination words for it, huh,” Renee interrupted before Jon could even finish what he was trying to say, “There is no way in hell that I can actually believe this…” Renee continued to rant and rave about what they were being shown not actually being the real future, while Xander just looked at her like she needed a padded room than his father’s wrestling persona did._

_“Okay then,” Joelle interrupted the blonde that she never really liked to begin with, “Why don’t we just get to Roadblock, I think the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get to Wrestle Mania-“_

_“Why are we in a hurry to get to Wrestle Mania,” Jon asked, looking in between Joelle and Xander curiously._

_“Oh, it’s where you get-“_

_“Don’t worry about it,” Xander quickly cut across the older woman, “You’ll see soon enough.”_

_“I think you’re hiding something,” Jon answered, looking at his future son suspiciously._

_“What’s new about that,” Colby asked, looking at his friend in annoyance, “He’s always hiding something. He always feels this need to just play with our emotions. Your son is a psychopath and I wouldn’t be surprised if he got it from his m-“_

_“Okay,” Joe interrupted before Colby could finish what he was about to say and most likely anger the son of said woman, “Let’s move on before someone, Lopez, says something that they don’t mean. Alright, so Roadblock?”_

This was Kaylee’s favourite pass time. And it was during this time that all of her other pass times almost didn’t exist when she was in the midst of this one. It didn’t matter what book she had packed in her carry on to keep her mind off of just how many feet she was in the air in what she considered to be a very large metal, group coffin; it didn’t matter what song she currently had playing on iPod or what blog entry needed to be written for the weekly update to her fans. When she was watching Jon work out, her mind completely cleared of all of her worries.

“I think you have a very sick fascination with your man’s arms,” Saraya chuckled as she nudged the red head with her shoulder, “I mean, I get it, he’s got the muscles that you love running your hands over and the look on his face is just-“

“Are we ‘Jon Watching’ or are we ‘Colby Watching,” Kaylee chuckled, as she continued her now very long stretching routine. She wasn’t ashamed to admit it, but before her injury she really didn’t stretch before her work-out as much as she should have. Now, with her body being what it was, she had to do a lot more to make sure her body was properly warmed up and when that warm up was interrupted by her favourite pass time, it was safe to say she was never going to get to her actual daily work-out.

“I don’t know why we can’t do both,” Saraya answered with a slight smirk, “I mean, they are standing side by side and this way we can both boyfriend/fiancé watch with a little bonus of watching Joe work-out too.”

“I think there is something wrong with us, seriously,” Kaylee sighed, watching once more as Jon continued to lift his weights, none the wiser to her watchful eye, “I mean, there is nothing wrong with enjoying your significant other-“

“I really, really hate that phrase-“

“Says the woman who doesn’t even know what to call Colby when they’re out in public together,” Kaylee shot at the younger Diva, “You don’t even call him your boyfriend on social media and you’re helping him raise his daughter.”

“And this is coming from the woman that denied even having a relationship until Jon practically put a ring on that finger,” Saraya snickered, her eyes still trained on Colby a few feet away, “Come on, Maple, the two of you didn’t even acknowledge that there was a relationship until Mr. Blue Eyes over there decided to practically eat your face-“

“He didn’t eat my face.”

“Maybe not from your standpoint,” Saraya chuckled, looking at her long time friend pointedly, “But, from where I was standing in Gorilla, it looked like he was trying to eat your face. It was awful having to watch that. I mean, I was nowhere as jealous as his fan girls or as angry as all of those Deanee shippers, but still it made me want to lose my lunch.”

“Well, you wouldn’t be the first-“

“Yeah, because the two of you are so sweet it makes us all want to vomit,” Saraya continued to tease, while Kaylee rolled her eyes. To Saraya’s credit, the story had changed multiple times since August; at first, the kiss was just sweet enough to be cavity inducing – that was probably due to the fact that their large group of friends were just glad that they were no longer hiding their relationship. Now, almost seven months later, the kiss had been so nauseating that they all wanted to find the nearest bucket to empty their stomachs into.

“Yeah, well, you and Colby are no-“

“And just what are you two ladies up to,” Jon’s familiar voice said behind them, “I thought we were here to get our pre-show work-out and warm up in before the craziness of the day begins. I mean, Red and I are doing our Save The Date photo shoot today during lunch-“

“Why are you doing the photo shoot in Chicago,” Saraya asked, looking between the couple in confusion, “Neither one of you live here, I mean, you in live in fucking Etobicoke for Christ’s sake-“

“I don’t know why you have to swear so fucking much,” Kaylee interrupted, causing Saraya to laugh before nodding, “And yeah, we know, but April recommended this photographer, I think it’s the one that did her and Phil’s wedding photos, but whatever, she recommended him and we need to get those Save The Dates done, so we can send them out and then we can get the invitations and-“

“In other words, Red and I need to get as much wedding planning done as possible before we get swept up in the craziness of Wrestle Mania and Harbour Wars,” Jon chuckled, cutting off his now harried fiancée, “I mean, I don’t even think that was even English, Red, you need to stop speaking so fast, so we can actually understand you with the Canadian accent-“

“Oh, shut up,” Kaylee chuckled, playfully pushing Jon away from her as he leaned down to give her a kiss, “At least, you can understand me. I could barely understand a word that you were saying last weekend when we were talking about the roof. I mean, come on, Jon what the hell is a ‘rough,’ I know what a roof is, but not what a ‘rough’ is.” Jon playfully glared down at his fiancée before wrapping his arms around her causing her to squeal loudly in his ear.

“Ew, ew, ew, you’re all sweaty,” Kaylee complained, as she struggled to get away from him, which only caused him to only pull her even more tightly against him.

“You would be too if someone actually did her work-out instead of just and fiancé watched,” Jon chuckled once more, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around Kaylee’s smaller frame, “But, I mean, who could blame you, really? You have the sexiest-“

“Okay,” Saraya interrupted, before Jon could even finish what he was going to say, “That’s it, I’m out of here. Let me know how you’re photo shoot goes when I see you later, Kaylee, and Jon, well, good luck tonight, you just might need it.”

* * *

 

“This is stupid,” Jon complained, as the sun once again, shown into his eyes, “My eyes are going to be closed in practically all of these photos. Why can’t I wear, you know, sunglasses, or something?”

“Because I need to be able to look into your eyes,” Kaylee chuckled, brushing her hair out of her face as she looked down at Jon, “That’s the whole point of this photo shoot. We’re supposed to show off the fact that we’re in love, that we’re getting married and that we’re just as cavity inducing and sickeningly sweet as all of friends say we are.”

“Yeah, easy for you to say,” Jon grumbled, holding his hand over his eyes to try and block out the sun, “You get to look down at this face and I-“

“And you what,” Kaylee prompted teasingly, “And make sure that you choose your next words very carefully. I am friends with your opponents for tonight’s pay-per-view.”

“All I was going to say is that I am too fucking blind to see your beautiful face because I have that blasted ball of light shining in my eyes, while I lay my head in your lap,” Jon chuckled, running his thumb along her knuckles as the two of them continued to hold hands like the photographer told them too, “I usually love this position, especially when we’re sitting on our couch in our living room and you’re reading and I’m watching whatever crap is on TV, but now, now all I want to do is get up find a spot with some shade and just-“

“Okay, I think I have enough pictures with this position,” the photographer explained, looking down at his camera, halting their conversation all together, “Now, I think we can move onto another position or if you want we can find another location or-“

“Another location, please,” Kaylee interrupted before the photographer could go any further, “Maybe something with a little bit of shade to block out the sun, I really don’t want either one of us to be squinting in these pictures. It just doesn’t look right to me and-“

“Okay, okay, uh, say no more Miss Smythe,” the photographer answered, causing Jon to grumble in response. He had been complaining about the sun since it was very obvious that the sun was going to be shining in his eyes, no matter how he changed his position. The only coverage he got was when Kaylee’s hair was blown with the wind and even that didn’t last long. But, the moment, his wonderful fiancée says something, this photographer was bending over backwards to accommodate what Kaylee wanted. Sometimes he found himself how one sided the wedding planning industry was. It was always what the bride wanted, never what the groom wanted, at least that was his experience. Then again, did he really want a bigger part in the planning? Did he want to be dragged off to florists? Did he want to look at several dinner setting that pretty much look the same to him, but will look completely different to his fiancée?

“Jon,” Kaylee called, intruding on his thoughts, “What do you think under the cherry blossom trees or should we go by the fountain? We’ll still be in the sun by the fountain, but-“

“Cherry blossoms,” Jon answered, almost immediately, “Shade, please, we need some shade.” Chuckling, Kaylee turned back to look at the photographer who nodded. Jon smiled as he watched Kaylee walk back towards him and in that exact moment, he was reminded why he was going to put up with all of this wedding planning shit. It was all her. The vendors may not ask his opinion on most things, and more often than not, he really didn’t want to give his opinion in the first place, but Red always made sure he voiced his thoughts, even if those thoughts weren’t the most helpful.

“Now, what do you think,” she started to ask him as he made to join her and the photographer for their walk to a group of Cherry Blossom trees that looked like they were going to start blooming any day now, “Do you want to do a couple of more standing shots or-“

“Whatever you want to do, Red,” Jon chuckled, grabbing her hand in his as they made their towards the trees, “All that matters to me is that your happy with these photos.” Kaylee scowled at him slightly before turning to look back at where the photographer said would be the best place for them to take their photos.

“I don’t know,” she sighed, “What do you want to do, Jon, please?” The moment she pouted up at him in that same pout she used every time she so much as wanted to take a step into a shoe boutique Jon knew that he was positively sunk. He had never been able to refuse that pout; that’s probably why her shoe collection had grown tenfold since they had gotten together and that’s definitely why he was standing there looking at cherry blossom trees, trying to figure out what position he wanted the two of them standing or lying in for the photographer when he obviously had no business doing so. That was after all why they had hired the photographer; he knew how to do his job.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Jon teased before pulling her towards what he deemed to be the perfect spot, “Remember that day when we were sitting by your parents’ pool and your brother took that picture of us. The one we have hanging in the living room. We’re going to sit like that, okay?” Kaylee nodded as she watched Jon sink to the ground before she too sank down beside him, so that she could lean into her embrace.

“Now, Red, just close your eyes and give me that little smile you give me when you’re sleepy and you’re tellin’ me that you love me because I brought you, your hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle,” Jon whispered in her ear. Turning towards the photographer, Jon nodded signalling for him to get ready to take the photo. As the photographer held up his camera, Jon slowly leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his fiancée’s cheek.

“No need to take any more photos,” the photographer called, “I think once you see this one everything else will fail in comparison."

* * *

 

Jon and Kaylee waved to the many fans that were already gathered at the arena as they pulled into the talent parking at the arena. It was going to be an interesting night to say the very least. With both companies on the road to their biggest shows of the year and the seeds slowly being planted for Jon’s latest feud, Kaylee felt absolutely sick to her stomach in worry for him.

“Come on, Red,” Jon chuckled, offering a smile to a few of the waiting fans that he could see were wearing his t-shirts, “If you continue to have that look on your face when you get out of the car, the crowd’s going to think something is going to happen.”

“Sorry,” Kaylee sighed, running her fingers through her hair, “I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that is telling me-“

“What did I say about those feelings,” Jon interrupted, before Kaylee could actually say what she was thinking. Kaylee stared at him for a second. She really, really hated it when he didn’t want to listen to her. She had an extremely bad feeling that this bad feeling in her stomach was about his upcoming feud with Brock Lesnar and she just wanted him to hear her out about it.

“Come on, Red,” Jon insisted, “What did I say?”

“That sometimes it’s just me worrying myself into a panic,” Kaylee drawled, rolling her eyes as she turned to look at Jon straight on, “But, Jon, I really feel-“ Leaning forward slightly in his seat, Jon planted a small kiss on his fiancée’s lips.

“Red, I promise you,” Jon started, as he gently brushed his thumb against Kaylee’s cheekbones, “Everything is going to be okay, okay? I’m not actually going to get hurt and nothing bad is actually going to happen.” Kaylee looked at him for a second before closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. Maybe, Jon was right in this instance. Maybe, she was just worrying herself sick.

“Okay,” she sighed finally, “Okay.”

“Alright,” Jon chuckled, “Now, no matter what happens, no matter what Lesnar might do, I do not want you to try and get involved, even if you are the one that got me into this mess. You just-“

“Stay out of the way, wait for Lesnar to run out of steam,” Kaylee finished for him, a smirk starting to appear on her lips, “Oh, and I also let your three road wives-“

“I really do wish that you would stop calling them that,” Jon complained, a slight whine in his voice, “And, now that I think about it, I think they also want you to stop calling them my road wives.”

“I’ll stop calling them that the day they stop acting like they are,” Kaylee teased, sticking her tongue out at him, “Now, come on, you’ve got work to do and I have to act like the distraught little fiancée that can’t do a damn thing to help her man away from the big beastie.”

“That’s my girl,” Jon chuckled, clapping his hands together, “Now, remember just stay behind Joe, he’ll be able to-“

“Jon,” Kaylee interrupted, shooting him a less than amused look, “Get out of the car.” Chuckling both of them threw their respective doors open to be met with a chorus of cheers coming from the still waiting fans. Jon waved to the fans once more as he patiently waited for Kaylee to make her way around the front of their rental car. Taking that hand that was being offered to her, Kaylee smiled to a few of the fans that called out to her. It was also a good thing that she was wearing a very large pair of sunglasses otherwise the fans would be able to her eyes darting around the garage rapidly. She needed to keep a look out for a very large barrelling beast; the THWA Board of Directors and the Creative Team would figuratively kill her if she found herself on the injured list again with a only a month to go before _Harbour Wars 2018._

“Look out,” some of the fans screamed just as Jon pushed Kaylee a few feet away from him before Brock could come charging at Jon full speed, sending him straight into the driver’s side of the car.

“Dean,” Kaylee screamed at the top of her lungs, “Dean.” But, before she could even try and get in the middle of the two soon to be Wrestle Mania opponents, like she wasn’t supposed to, Joe, Colby and Claudio came running out of the arena as fast as they could and stopped her from getting involved, just like they were supposed to.

“Dean,” Kaylee screamed again, struggling against the hold that Joe had on her, “Dean! Leave him alone! Dean!” It was then that Kaylee’s eyes went wide and her body began to have a mind of its own.

“Dean,” she screamed even louder, her struggling get so bad that Claudio had to help Joe hang onto her, “No! Let me go! Let me help him! Dean!”

“Chris,” Joe snapped, trying to get attention without using her real name for all the fans to hear.

“No,” Kaylee screamed, ignoring Joe as she watched Brock throw Jon up onto this shoulders, “Let him go!” And let him go, the beast did. Slamming Jon right on top of a nearby limousine, Brock let out a vicious like laugh before he picked Jon up again. Once more, Kaylee struggled against her protectors. Everything in her mind was telling her to stop making their job any more difficult than it already was, but her heart was telling that she needed to help Jon no matter what harm may come to her. Kaylee really did hate it, when her head and her heart didn’t agree.

“Dean,” Kaylee screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched Brock slam her fiancé on top of the limousine’s windshield for the second time. Another scream dying on her lips as all of the fight drained from her body at the exact same time that Brock slowly began to back away from her prone fiancé and backstage personnel and medical staff made their way towards the two.

Once her protectors were sure that Brock was actually backing away from the fight and not just taking a breather, they let go. And once she was free of their grasp, Kaylee ran out from behind them and straight towards Jon, who was still lying prone on the windshield of the limousine.

“I’m fine, Red,” Jon assured her through his gasps of pain, “Nothing that I haven’t felt before. All I’m going to ask is-“

“You’re getting in the ambulance,” Kaylee insisted, as she looked towards the two paramedics that were making their way towards them, “I do not care what you say. You were just put through a windshield, you are going to a hospital, even if it just a fake one that somehow appeared around the corner when no one was looking.”

“Please, Red, don’t make me laugh,” Jon hissed through his teeth as he tried not to laugh, “And I wasn’t going to say that – I was going to ask you not to cry. You know, I don’t like it when you cry.”

“Yeah, well, you should have thought of that before you agreed to the ideas that I had proposed to Ron in our meeting with him a few weeks back,” Kaylee answered, trying not to laugh herself in front of all of the fans that were still gathered there watching the scene unfold, “Now, come on, it’s time for me to play the part of the worried fiancée.”

“Break a leg, Red,” Jon teased, as the paramedics set to work. Quickly, Kaylee took a couple of steps back, wrapping her arms around herself as she did. She could already feel her eyes filling to the brim with tears as she watched the paramedics begin to check him over and place him in a neck brace. She knew that it was all for show, but that pit in her stomach just continued to grow. She wasn’t afraid to admit it; Jon going head to head with Lesnar at Wrestle Mania made her extremely nervous. And if there was one thing for sure, that she knew about that match, it was that she would definitely be watching the match through her fingers.

“Chris,” she head Jon call out to her, “Chris, don’t let them take me to the hospital. I don’t need to go to no damn-“

“You are going to the hospital,” Kaylee sighed, wiping away the yet to fall tears before turning to one of the paramedics that was standing next to her, “Do you think you could stick him the psych ward when we get there or at least handcuff him to his bed? He’s kind of known for stealing ambulances and I really don’t want to spend my wedding budget bailing him out. Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long. First writer’s block hit and then I started work again at my old job and I was just too exhausted to even write these past couple of weeks. I promise this story is still being written, it just might take a little while longer between updates now, that I don’t have the time that I used too.  
> This next part of the story will also be a three parter due to all of things that need to get done including the two matches that need to take place. Will Jon make it back in time for his match at Roadblock? Will Kaylee and Renee be able to stay professional long enough to get through one interview? Who will Christina Rose and Ronnie G face and what will happen when the two enemies are forced to team up? Let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	75. The Shield Meet Karma Part 2

Shield Meet Karma Part 2

**March 18** **th** **, 2018**  
United Centre  
Chicago, IL  
Roadblock THWA & WWE Pay-Per-View

* * *

Jenn couldn't help the small laugh that escaped past her cherry red lips as she watched her very harried looking best friend sink into the make-up chair beside her own all the while shooting a look that was somewhere between frustrated and annoyed at her fiancé, who in return would only return Kaylee's look with a nauseating playful smirk of his own.

"So," Jenn started, trying to keep her laughter under control, "How was your trip to the magical hospital for wrestlers?"

"It would have been fine," Kaylee sighed, as the now busy hairstylist pulled her long red hair out of it's makeshift bun and tried to do something with it in time for the pay-per-view that was set to start in just under two hours, "If somebody," Kaylee paused to shoot Jon another one of her annoyed looks, "Hadn't decided that it would be funny to tell the paramedics to turn down the sirens because they were giving ME a headache." Once again, Jenn couldn't help the laugh the pushed past her lips which caused Kaylee to turn her annoyed look onto her. The blonde couldn't help it. The entire thing was hilarious to her. Jon was the one that got the _vicious_ beating at the hands of his Wrestle Mania opponent and he was the one that was supposed to be headed to the magical wrestlers' hospital, but in only a fashion that Jon could manage had he turned it into a real hospital visit for his future bride.

"It's not funny," Kaylee groaned, rolling her head back causing the hairstylist to cluck at her, "Do you know how hard it is to explain to two paramedics who take their job very seriously that he was _joking_ and more importantly that I don't need to go to the hospital?"

"Not very easy, apparently," Jenn chuckled as she watched Kaylee sink further into her chair, "Since the both of you should have been back an hour ago, so you and I could go over our match with the Bellas and so, Jon with Colby and Joe could go over their match with Adam, JJ and Scott."

"Yeah, well, somebody decided to be funny-"

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault that we got saddled with two paramedics that have sticks up their asses," Jon drawled as he shot Kaylee a smile that he knew could make her melt and forgive him almost instantly, "Plus, that didn't stop you from drooling over one of them-"

"He looked like Taylor Kinney," Kaylee shot back at her fiancé, "You know I have a very big weakness for him-"

"And Jensen Ackles, Stephen Amell, Ian Somerhalder, Colin O'Donoghue, Eric Balfour and Derek Hough," Jon teased as he came to stand in front of her, another smirk on his lips, "I guess, I should just count my blessings that the other paramedic didn't look like any of them otherwise you wouldn't have come home."

"Or maybe I should be the one counting my blessings that the Taylor Kinney look alike didn't have a Catherine Zeta Jones look alike as a partner or you wouldn't have come home-"

"I don't understand either one of you sometimes, you know that right," Jenn interrupted before her friends' bizarre conversation could get even weirder, "I don't need to know who you're hall passes are or the fact that you-",

"Cut the crap Jamieson," Kaylee chuckled, using the newly instated last name of the woman standing next to her, "You have just as many hall passes as I do, Mrs I'd Leave JJ on the side of the road, if I had a chance to sleep with Brad Pitt, George Clooney, Brian Kelley, Jared Padalecki, Luke Bryant or Tom Hardy." Jenn looked at her best friend with wide blue eyes at the same time that Jon threw his head back in laughter. It wasn't the first time that he had heard that little tidbit of information, but each time Jenn's reaction grew even more and more hilarious whenever Kaylee threw it at her when the chance was given.

"I hate you," Jenn sighed with a shake of her head, "And by the way, just so you know, the Bellas agreed to the ending and Ron and Vince both agreed that you and I are-"

"Shhh," Kaylee cut her off, shooting a glance at Jon, "Jon doesn't know what we have planned and I would like to keep it that way especially since somebody decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my afternoon getting a CAT scan-"

"How was I supposed to know that the paramedics had been made aware of all previous injuries-"

"Because that's the way both of our bosses are," Kaylee shot back, causing Jon to look at her once more, "And, come on, Jon, I'm already on edge enough today having to do this interview with Renee-"

"Speaking of Blondie," Jon cut Kaylee off, "Where is she? She's not waiting around the corner to like I don't know, kill me?"

"Last I heard," Jenn smirked, a playfulness shining in her eyes, "She was, well, she was caught-"

"Caught by immigration," Kaylee offered, "Oh god, she's coming back to Canada, isn't she? Fuck, I'd rather have Beiber than I would her."

"No, that's not what I was going to say," Jenn chuckled, "But, if he ever does get deported, I will be reminding you of what you just said. Anyways, after you two left for your little hospital visit, Joe, Colby and Claudio went back to your locker room and apparently she and Nemeth thought that with the mass amount of the THWA roster members running around, it would be smart to, uh, do the bedroom rodeo-"

"Really," Kaylee sighed, looking at her best friend in disbelief, "You couldn't just say that they, oh my god, are you serious?"

"Yep," Jenn chuckled, causing both Jon and Kaylee to look at her with wide eyes, "Not even Moinet and Polinksy knew that they were making the beast with two backs and that for some strange reason that and this is what has spread across the locker room that they've been doing so on and off since Spring of 2015." Almost immediately Kaylee's head snapped to look at Jon with wide eyes, but to her shock, he was calm, he almost looked like he had been expecting this to happen.

"Jon," Kaylee started, looking at her fiancé, "Are you-"

"I'm fine," Jon chuckled with a shake of his head and a slightly amused smile on his face, "I should have known, but I'm fine. Seriously Red, things with Renee and I have been over since the night you and I met and I am not all that surprised that she was cheating on me. All the signs were there and I just never read into them." Kaylee continued to watch him for a moment.

"So, you don't feel this undeniable need to punch Nemeth's face in and write him off the guest list," she asked him, still looking at him with the same worried expression.

"Now, I never said that," Jon explained to her as the anger she expected to come off in spades flashed in his eyes, "But, I'm not even mad about the cheating, I mean, if this was Fall 2015 I'd be fuckin' pissed, but it's not, it's 2018 and I have you, an amazing woman who looks at me like I've hung the stars in her sky and would still kick my ass if I even so much as decided to cheat, even if it was with Catherine Zeta Jones. Plus, I'm scheduled to fight him tomorrow on RAW, I'll get him back for actin' like my friend tomorrow and they won't do a thing to stop it."

* * *

Colby didn't know how Kaylee did it. He had seen her do it over a dozen times over the course of her and Jon's relationship, but still he had no idea how she did it. Jon was calm. He wasn't yelling at everybody who dared to come into contact with him, he wasn't glaring at anything that dared move into his line of sight; in fact, he looked almost happy. It was kind of unsettling.

"Are you okay, man," Colby dared to ask as the three competitors waited for Joe, Jenn and Renee to join them for their backstage segment/interview that would be taking place in mere moments, "I mean, I know you and Blondie have been over for a long while now, but you were together for quite awhile, I mean-"

"I'm fine, Colbs," Jon assured his friend a smile coming across his face as he wrapped an arm around Kaylee's shoulders, "I can't be mad that she cheated when we've been over for goin' on three years now. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm pissed. I'm pissed that she thought at any given moment I would cheat on her that I'd be the kind of scum that wouldn't break it off with her first. I'm pissed that Nemeth acted like my friend when he knew what he was doin', but how can I be mad when I have the greatest thing to ever happen to me standing next to me?"

"Awww, Jonny," Kaylee cooed back at him causing Colby to want to barf and brush his teeth all at the same time, "You're the best thing to happen to me too."

"Okay, that's it, just stop, please just stop," Colby complained as Jon leaned down to place a kiss on Kaylee's lips, "Do you have any idea that since the two of you got together back in 2015, I've had to go the dentist way more than I ever did before that? I've also had more cavities than I can count and frankly, I've had enough. I don't need dentures before I have a Hall of Fame ring, okay?" Kaylee rolled her eyes at the same time that Jon just shook his head before leaning down to capture Kaylee's lips in yet another passionate kiss that made Colby gag once more.

"Really," Colby complained once more, "I'm beginning to think that you're doing this on purpose."

"They probably are," Joe chuckled as he came to stand next to one of his tag team partner's for tonight's event, "That and you're like the twentieth person to ask him if he was okay and that includes the likes of Mizanin, Polinsky and Moinet. Let's just say that Kaylee had to work a lot harder to keep him distracted during those conversations. Now, do I need to remind the two of you that we are at a-"

"Can we even be PG," Colby asked before Joe could even finish what he was trying to say, "Half of what the THWA does can't be considered PG and most of what we do can't be considered TV-14, so what exactly is the rating for tonight's pay-per-view?"

"PG-13," Jenn answered as she too came to join their small group, "Which is what your show should be anyways, but what do I know? I'm only the female champion for another promotion that according to the critics has the best female division they've seen since the golden era and-"

"And you need to stop bragging," Kaylee chuckled with a shake of her head at her best friend, "And start worrying about whether or not our interviewer will be wearing shoes-"

"I swear to whatever loving God," Jenn started, causing most of the Shield members to look at her in complete surprise, "If Blondie is not wearing shoes, she is not getting an interview. I do not care what anybody says or if they think I'm sort of _diva_ because of it, she needs to wear shoes if she wants an interview." Jon, Colby and Joe looked between the two Bombshells in confusion as Jenn continued to go on and on about no matter what anybody said if Renee wasn't wearing shoes, there was no chance in hell, no pun intended, that Renee was getting interview with all three members of Karma.

"Do you have any idea how unsanitary that is," Jenn continued, while the look on Kaylee's eyes completely glazed over having heard this tirade more than a million times before, "Arena's are public places where people from other places in the country and outside of it have walked and left whatever diseases they have come into contact with all over the floor and I do not care how many times these floors are cleaned, you have no idea where people's feet have been-"

"What brought this on," Jon whispered in Kaylee's ear.

"Jenn's always been a little iffy about feet to begin with, but when the THWA locker room had an outbreak of athlete's foot back in 2011, well, uh, this happened," Kaylee explained quietly to her fiancée as her best friend continued, "Everybody still thinks Renee was the outbreak monkey 'cause she doesn't like to wear shoes, but, anyways due to the outbreak, signs were put up all around backstage that shoes must be worn at all times and shower shoes must be worn in the shower. When a certain blonde decided that she could kick off her shoes for the interviews well, let's just say another sign popped up."

"I really, really wish that Ron didn't burn those signs after she left, otherwise I'd be stickin' one to her forehead," Jenn continued, causing Kaylee to roll her eyes and pull her cell phone out of her back pocket. She loved the woman like a sister, she really did, but sometimes when Jenn got going there just wasn't any stopping her unless a shirtless JJ was around and when JJ was in the middle of his pre-show run around the outside of the arena with his tag team partners, sometimes Google just had to do.

"Ooh, JJ's abs," Jenn sighed, taking a hold of her best friend's phone at the same time that Renee came walking down the hall, "And thank God, you're wearing shoes."

* * *

Mary Kay Ash once said,  
"When you come to a roadblock, take a detour…"  
But, there is no detour when  
For the first time ever:

The THWA & the WWE go head to head…  
Old foes and new enemies collide as;  
 _"You were a coward then and you're a coward now…"  
"You don't know me, so don't try to understand me…"_  
Bombshells & Divas face off  
 _"We are the most dominate women in wrestling today…"  
"What you girls don't seem to understand is no matter what city or country we're in,  
a Bombshell will always beat a Diva…"_  
Superstar against Superstar  
 _"You're nothing, but a low class Punk wanna be in a high class world…"  
"You took your ball and you went to Canada of all places…"_  
King against King  
 _"You are no King just a pauper that married into a higher pay grade…"  
"After Sunday, there will only be one King in wrestling and it won't be you…"  
_Champion against Champion  
 _"Gold for Gold, pound for pound we will find out who the fans truly believe in…"  
"You're on, just remember you won't have your fellow family members to help you this Sunday…"_  
These bitter enemies will unite once more for a common goal  
 _"I know what I did, but you're my sister, I need you to help me beat those stupid wannabes…"  
"Come on, one night only, The Shield reunites to take down the THWA…"_  
To prove that their company is the best!  
 _"TH-Dub, TH-Dub, TH-Dub-"_  
"WWE! WWE! WWE!"

Egos will be bruised,  
 _"Hutchison…"_  
Pedestals will crumble,  
 _"vs McMahon…"_  
Allegiances will be put to the test,  
 _"World War Wrestling starts on Sunday…"_  
As the roads to Wrestle Mania 34 and Harbour Wars 2018  
Come to a ROADBLOCK.  
 _"This is Awesome! This is Awesome!"_

* * *

" _ **Ronnie, Christina, Cassie" the blonde interviewer yelled after the three Bombshells as they continued to walk down the hall. The unheard conversation between two of the women that were putting aside their differences for the night looked to be very terse as the interviewer ran up to them, and despite her best efforts, the three Bombshells continued to ignore her in favour of their conversation.**_

" _ **You don't need to trust me, I don't care whether or not your do," Christina said to Ronnie, "You just need to be able to swallow your ego long enough to get through this match with those damn Divas. And then you and I can get back to beating the hell out of each other after we finish beating them. Agreed?"**_

" _ **Agreed," the champion huffed, still glaring at the number one contender for her title, "But, I'm not the one that needs to swallow her ego, Queenie, you've been flouncing around since you got back-"**_

" _ **Ladies," Renee interrupted, causing all three members of Karma to look at her in disdain.**_

" _ **What the hell do you-"**_

" _ **What do you want small person," the Bombshell Champion snapped at the blonde cutting across her other sister, "We do not have time for you idle chit chat,**_ _ **we**_ _ **have a match that we need to get to-"**_

" _ **Or do the women in the WWE have no idea what an actual match looks like," Christina cut in, a sneer appearing on her face as she too looked towards Renee, "Now, come on, ask what you want to ask like a good little interviewer, we have places that we need to be." As Renee lifted the microphone to her mouth, she tried her best not to sneer at the two Bombshells.**_

" _ **Ronnie, Christina, tonight you take on the Bella Twins, two women that you've never wrestled before," Renee began causing Ronnie and Christina to look at her curiously, "Do you have any last words for the Bella Twins before your match with them in just a few moments?" And for the first time in over a year, Christina and Ronnie looked at another and shared a smile, a very sadistic looking smile, but a smile nonetheless.**_

" _ **Any last words," Ronnie repeated, looking down at Renee with a smirk, "Oh, yeah, we definitely have a couple…"**_

" _ **Nikki, Brie," Christina continued for the champion, looking directly into the camera now, "You call yourselves wrestlers, but you're just a couple of models that were posed to look like the real deal. You think you've got us shakin' in our boots, when in reality we just see you as a couple of wanna be-"**_

" _ **Wanna be, hmm," interrupted a smooth voice from behind the number one contender to the Bombshell's title, "Red, if anybody's the wannabes around here, it's you and the so-called champion beside you."**_

" _ **Oh really," Ronnie interrupted, looking at the three men dressed in their all black SWAT team like outfits in disdain before turning to look at the red head that stood next to her, "You're really going to let him call**_ _ **me**_ _ **a wanna-be?"**_

" _ **Well, you did kick him in the face," Christina shrugged, "And really, Dean, you're calling me a wannabe when you and your group of, for a lack of better term, entertainers here at the WWE, that's exactly what you lot aspire to be here. You all aspire to be the next Shawn Michaels-"**_

" _ **Bret Hart-"**_

" _ **The Rock-"**_

" _ **Mick Foley-"**_

" _ **Hulk Hogan, or, oops, are we not supposed to mention him," Christina chuckled after she and Ronnie went back and forth in what could almost be considered a teasing manner, "Even Renee here is aspiring to be the next Katie Couric, only with mind numbing questions that make me want to get another grade four concussion." The blonde interviewer now turned to glare at the number one contender.**_

" _ **It's the truth, though," Ronnie G chimed in, "You all aspire to be the next or the second coming of whoever, but we all aspire to be the first of a generation. Christina here, is the first Bombshell ever to win the Bombshell Bash from the number one slot and me, well, I'm on way to be the longest reigning Bombshell champion of the modern era. You think the three of you are original?"**_

" _ **Your just a line of the nexts that will keep coming long after your gone," Christina answered for her sister, earning a glare from the three men standing in front of them, "Dean, babe, I love you, but if you want to see original, maybe you should watch our match, it will give you all a little insight on who's the better company."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord, I am so sorry that this took as long as it did. Everything has just been crazy this last little bit and I've just been so exhausted because of it. What do you think? Were Kaylee and Renee professional during their small interaction? And next, we have The Bella Twins vs Christina Rose & Ronnie G, as well as, the Shield vs three of THWA's best and brightest. Roadblock comes to violent end and which company will come out on top?
> 
> It's also been a sad week with the recent tragedies that have come out of Orlando, FL. To Christina Grimmie, Lane Grave and all of the victims from the night club shooting, may you rest in peace, love and strength.
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	76. The Shield Meet Karma Part 3

Shield Meet Karma Part 3

**March 18** th, 2018  
United Centre  
Chicago, IL  
Roadblock THWA-WWE Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

**_It didn’t matter now, how things were going to play out in a month’s time because tonight, Ronnie G and Christina Rose were going to be the cohesive team that they had been before. They were going to have the same mind, the same thoughts and just like all of the teams they had faced before, they were going to know what the Bella Twins were going to do before they even did it. They would not, could not lose this damn match to a pair of twins that once had a feud so absolutely horrible that one had told the other that she wished her sister had died in the womb._ **

**_“Aww,” Christina taunted, a wicked smirk spreading across her lips, “Is wittle Bwie crying? Does wittle Bwie want her sister to-“ Christina’s head snapped to the side as Brie’s hand connected with her cheek. But, much to Brie’s dismay, the attempt to get just a little breathing room; to get the opportunity to tag her sister into this wicked fray seemed to only feed her attacker._ **

**_“Nice try,” Christina growled, her eyes narrowing in on the twin, before she viciously slammed Brie face first into the mat._ **

**_“And the Queens of Harbour City are just taking whatever frustrations they have with one another out on the Bella Twins,” Michael Cole commented, as he and both commentary teams continued to call the match taking place in front of them, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a team dominate the Bella Twins quite like these two have, John.”_ **

**_“I don’t know, Michael, for a long time the Bella Twins have been the standard bearer for the Divas Division,” JBL answered, “But, they’ve seemed to have met their match in Christina Rose and Ronnie G, who are as of last Wednesday, two time Bombshell Tag Team Champions and more importantly, they have both carried the Bombshell Championship, the championship that they will be competing against one another at Habour Wars 2018 for, for more than three hundred days during their respective reigns.”_ **

**_“And let’s not forget, that even with all of their differences, with everything that has gone on during the last two months, no, this past year and a half,” Byron Saxton chimed in, “Ronnie G and Christina Rose have been-“_ **

**_“And Ronnie G goes for the blind tag just as Christina Rose goes to put Brie away,” Michael interrupted, before Byron could finish what he was going to say. And then, just like that the spell that Ronnie G and Christina Rose had been weaving together was broken. The look on Christina’s face told the crowd that she wanted to grab her so called sister by her bleach blonde hair and tear her head off of her body. And for just a mere moment, as the referee began the five count she had to step out of the ring, Christina thought about getting herself disqualified; she thought about breaking up the pin to give their opponents another chance._ **

**_“And Brie Bella kicks out at two,” Michael announced at the exact same time that Christina stepped through the ropes and grabbed a hold of the tag rope that the WWE insisted that they use, “What do you think about what just happened?”_ **

**_“I think that with everything those two_ ** **sisters _are going through right now with another one, the cracks are going to show the longer this match goes on,” JBL answered, “Yes, Ronnie G and Christina Rose, at one time were the best of friends, were tag team champions, were the most cohesive and entertaining team that the Bombshell division had to offer, but there is no room for friendship in this business.”_**

**_“So, what you’re saying, John,” Byron started, “That if your best friend Ron Simmons was standing in between you and the WWE World Heavyweight Championship-“_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“I didn’t finish.”_ **

**_“It doesn’t matter,” John continued, “If it comes down to friendship or the championship, everyone you ask will choose that chance at eternal glory. All of the greats have done it; Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Lita, Trish Stratus, Macho Man, Hulk Hogan, Edge, Christian and that doesn’t even include the ones in their-“_ **

**_“And Brie tags in her sister and Ronnie G takes a forearm to the face and another and another,” Michael called, as Nikki Bella went on the offensive. If Ronnie G and Christina Rose thought that they were going to have an easy fight, they were wrong because Nikki wasn’t going to give up, not when there was even the slightest chance at a victory. Grabbing Ronnie G by the back of her head, she pulled her up to her feet and made her look across the ring at Christina Rose, who starred blankly back at her. Elbowing Nikki, Ronnie G made to free herself from the twin’s hold, so that she could tag Christina back into the fight. She wanted nothing to do with Nikki Bella, not when she had a fight with Christina Rose in four week’s time. But when she did finally free herself from Nikki’s hold and made to tag her partner in, Christina just looked at her and jumped down from their corner._ **

**_“What,” Ronnie G asked in shock, “What, what are you doing?”_ **

**_“What is Christina Rose doing,” Sam Warwick of the THWA commentary teams asked, “It was Rose that told Ronnie G that they needed to beat these Bella Twins; that they needed to cement their legacy as the best female wrestlers in this business.”_ **

**_“I-I think she’s had enough, Sam,” Lou answered, his voice thick with confusion._ **

**_“Where are you going,” Ronnie G called after the number one contender, but Christina Rose just waved her arm at the blonde and continued up the ramp. The red head didn’t even bat an eyelash when from behind Nikki grabbed a hold of Ronnie G and hit her with the rack attack before going to the pin._ **

**_She didn’t even turn back when the crowd chanted the 1, 2, 3, signaling to the dismay of the other Bombshells that their best had been beaten by those ‘damn Divas.’_ **

* * *

**_“Ronnie G,” Sammie started, looking at the champion in complete shock, “What do-“_ **

**_“What do I have to say about what just happened,” the blonde champion snapped at the interviewer, “What do I have to say about getting beat by those fucking Bellas or what do I have to say about Christina Rose being the bitch that she is and turning her back on me when I needed her the most?”_ **

**_“Uh,” Sammie stuttered, looking down at Ronnie G with wide eyes, “Um, uh-“_ **

**_“All I’m going to say is that when I get my hands on Christina Rose I am going to drag her out to that ring and I am going to give her the beating I should have given her when she returned,” Ronnie growled into the microphone that Sammie was holding up to her mouth, “Now, be gone tall person, I have a little sister to find.”_ **

**_“This is it, ladies and gentlemen,” THWA announcer Sam Warwick announced to the at home audience as the camera faded in on the ring, “Tonight’s show is at four matches a piece, the most surprising of all, The Bella Twins beating Ronnie G and Christina Rose, and now, it comes down to this. The Shield vs Ghost, Hostile and, the Smash Mouth Champion, Hercules to show which company is better, but wait, what, what the hell is going on?” The crowd quickly turned towards the entrance where Ghost had come flying out with Ambrose not far behind him as Ghost made to attack his attacker._ **

**_“Lou, Lou, these two men are-“_ **

**_“They’re two of the competitors in tonight’s main event, but, but what are they doing,” Lou answered, looking at his broadcasting partner in confusion, “They’re supposed to be competing next, but, oh no, look, here comes that no good Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns to aid their so called brother. Let me tell you something, Sam, he hasn’t been their brother for awhile.”_ **

**_“Yes, yes, Sam, but, look, there’s Hercules and Hostile coming to their friend’s aid-“_ **

**_“Yeah, friend,” Lou answered, looking at Sam next to him skeptically, “Ghost is the number one contender to the THWA Championship, if Hostile was a smart man, and he is, he would let that Lunatic have his way with him and he won’t have to and oh, at a wayward punch at the hand on Roman Reigns hits the champ in the face and, and Hostile goes on the attack. These Shield boys don’t know what they’ve done. HGH are three men that-“_ **

**_“That haven’t been allies for a long time,” Sam interrupted, just as Ambrose grabbed a hold of Ghost and dragged him towards the ring in what could be seen as an effort to start the match, “And those two men, well, let’s just say that they have a reason not to like each other.”_ **

**_“You’re referring to the fact that last week on Wednesday Night Fights it was revealed, Ghost in disguise was one of the five bodyguards that attacked Ambrose when Christina Rose and Ronnie G had their contract signing-“_ **

**_“Right, you are, Lou,” Sam answered, “And both The Shield and HGM have to be careful now. The match has yet to start and if THWA Head Referee Brent Lowe and WWE Senior Referee Charles Robinson are unable to get these men under control and start the match, they will have no choice, but to throw it out completely.”_ **

**_“And, and that would be horrible,” Lou answered, glaring at Ambrose out of the corner of his eye as the WWE’s resident lunatic took the number one contender by the back of the head, “This pay-per-view, it, it can’t end in a tie-“_ **

**_“It just might,” Sam responded, looking towards the referees as they continued to try and separate the men, but it was proving to be more difficult than it looked, “It looks like the referees are making that decision now.” The crowd however wasn’t paying any attention to what the referees were doing, instead they were watching as The Shield and HGH continued their fight. To these six men, it didn’t matter that the match could be thrown out; it didn’t matter to them if the pay-per-view ended in a stale mate. It definitely didn’t matter that it looked like they were fighting because of two women or that their pride was what was getting in the way._ **

**_“And it looks like Hostile will be flying Air Lunatic,” Lou chuckled as they watched Dean Ambrose abandon his fight with Ghost to fly through the ropes and knock Hostile off of his feet and get him away from one of the men that Ambrose once thought of as a brother. At this point the referees were almost ready to give up, there was no stopping the fight only to start it officially a few moments later._ **

**_“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Lillian Garcia announced, causing most of the arena to go quiet, “This match has ended in No Contest.” The surround crowd booed, but it wasn’t long before they were cheering again. The fight between HGH and the Shield had spilled into the crowd as all six men took their fight into the back and away from the cameras allowing the crowd to slowly calm down, but it wasn’t calm for long._ **

**_“Whoa is me, I’m so whoa! See me decked out from my head to my toe,” rang through the United Centre as the incensed blonde Bombshell Champion made her way down the ramp towards the ring, “Whoa is me, I’m so whoa, everywhere I go I’m a one woman show!”_ **

**_“Alright here we go,” Sam Warwick announced as Ronnie G made her way into the ring with an anger shining in her blue eyes that they had never seen before, “Ronnie G; she said she was going to drag Christina Rose out here, Lou, and-and beat the hell out of her.”_ **

**_“Well, after what we just saw take place earlier tonight, that’s exactly what Christina Rose deserves,” Lou replied, from his spot next to his broadcasting colleague, “The Bombshell Champion never would have pinned by those freakin’ Bombshell twin wannabes if it hadn’t been for Rose walking out on her former tag team partner.”_ **

**_“Do not change the channel, ladies and gentlemen, because this will be one hell of a showdown,” Sam continued, actively choosing to not respond to the yammering of the colour commentator who he once considered a friend._ **

**_“Well, that’s only if Christina Rose shows up and if she had any intelligence left after her so-called neck injury in 2016,” Lou continued as well, “She’ll have left the arena already taking that so-called fiancée of hers with her because when and I do mean, when Ronnie G gets her hands on her, she’ll definitely be losing some of those perfect teeth.”_ **

**_“That’s it,” Ronnie screamed into the microphone over her still blaring music, “That. Is. It! It ends right here, right now! Christina Rose, I am done with you! Get your ass to this ring, right now!” Breathing heavily, the Bombshell Champion kept her eyes trained on the titantron above the stage, waiting, just waiting for even a glimpse of the woman she had once considered an ally, once again turned bitter enemy to make her presence known._ **

**_“I bet money that Christina Rose is gone,” Lou commented, as everyone in the Chicago arena awaited the arrival of the woman that the champion was waiting for, “She’s history.”_ **

**_“I’ll take that bet,” Warwick countered, just as another chorus of music hit._ **

**_“Welcome to the Queendom,” was met with a chorus of cheers as the red head stepped out from behind the curtain, “Where the Kings bow down, they relinquish the crown…” Christina didn’t even bother to pause as she ran down to the ring as fast as her heels could carry her and the two former friends just started throwing punches back and forth as the THWA commentators tried to keep up with how vicious the non-sanctioned fight was getting. And as hard as Christina was fighting the numbers against her began to grow as a couple of the Bombshells ran from back to come to Ronnie’s aid._ **

**_“And there’s the Bombshell Tag Champions JJ Mayhem and Venus who won their match against the WWE’s Bayley and Carmella,” Sam announced as the two women climbed into the ring to grab Christina off of the champion, “Oh, and both of them on the wrong end of a Royal Misconduct for their troubles, but the odds are still gaining on the number one contender, but, oh there’s Cassie V and Mistress Psyche to even things out.” The moment the numbers were finally back in her favour, Christina turned back to the Bombshell Champion, only for Ronnie to take advantage of the distraction and knock her flat on her back._ **

**_“Oh no, Rose knocked down by the Queen of Bling,” Warwick continued to announce as the Assistant General Manager, Daphne Briscoph, made her way down to the ring to try and separate the former friends. Before she could reach them, however, both women went through the middle rope and onto the surrounding floor, not missing a single beat in their fight._ **

**_Bombshells were running from the back to try and help Daphne separate Christina Rose and Ronnie G, but every time they so much as tried, Rose and Ronnie would take their aggression out on them before continuing their fight once more. It wasn’t long before the actual Co-General Managers, Brenda Hutchison and Patrick Dole ran out onto the stage, waving for every able bodied Bombshell and Superstar employed by the THWA to help with the escalating situation in the ring, they even made to call Dean Ambrose and Ghost to separate their respective partners, but they were too busy continuing their brawl backstage._ **

**_After Ronnie G had handcuffed Christina Rose to the ropes and gave her fiancée the Bling Maker on the Valentine’s Day Fights 1000 edition of_ ** **Wednesday Night Fights _, Ronnie G and Christina Rose had been mandated to stay away from one another until the main event at_ Harbour Wars 2018 _that would take place next month. The mandate however had been lifted, so as a team, they could go head to head with The Bella Twins, who had been running their mouths about being the most dominate women in wrestling since the Roadblock Pay-Per-View had been announced._**

**_Lifting the mandate now seemed to be a mistake on the part of the Powers That Be as none of the Bombshells and Superstars that had been sent to the ring by Brenda and Patrick were successfully able to keep a hand on the former friends as the now bitter enemies continued to fight as they were either too quick, too strong or just too damn squirmy to keep a hold of. The THWA’s power couple then called for the company’s referees to join the effort, they could not and would not risk the Bombshell Championship match when the two women involved couldn’t keep their tempers in check._ **

**_“That is it,” Patrick roared into the microphone as he climbed into the ring once the two fighting Bombshells had been successfully separated, “That is enough, you both are embarrassing the THWA! So, Ronnie G, Christina Rose at_ ** **Harbour Wars 2018 _, it is going to be-ahhh!” Patrick was then cut off as the large group of people holding Ronnie G back lost their grip on the champion and she went charging at the other group to get her hands back on Christina Rose._**

**_Thankfully, it didn’t take long for the two to once again be separated._ **

**_“Enough,” Patrick roared once more, “At_ ** **Harbour Wars 2018 _, for the Bombshell Championship it will be Ronnie G versus Christina Rose in Purgatory.” The crowd roared; if there was two women who would no doubt know the ins, the outs and the best way to cause a lot of harm and bloodshed in a Purgatory cage match, it would be the daughters of Hades himself. Christina let out a shriek like laugh as the Bombshells and Superstars loosened their grip in shock, allowing her to try and attack Ronnie once more as the pay-per-view faded to black. Oh yes,_ Harbour Wars 2018 _would be fun._**

_“Uh,” Renee stuttered, looking up at Jon with wide eyes as he watched the aftermath of the pay-per-view with an air of indifference, “It, it’s not true, Jon, I swear, Nick and I, we, we’re just friends. I-I would never-“_

_“I found his shirt, Blondie,” Jon answered, still not looking at her, “The Jon here said he knew what was happening and he was right, so you know what, don’t worry about it…”_

_“Really,” Renee asked, looking up at him hopefully._

_“I’m sure, you’ll be happy with him,” Jon chuckled, earning himself a fist bump from Joe, Claudio, Colby and Xader respectively, “Not as happy as I’ll be with Red, but whatever. So, what do we got next? Uh, no wait, let me guess, it’s either Wrestle Mania or more wedding planning and to be honest by the way your face is, I’m honestly hoping that it will wedding planning.”_

_“There will be wedding planning,” Joelle answered, a slight smile coming across her face, “There are dresses that need to be bought and tuxes that need to measured for-“_

_“But, there’s also a match that needs to take place,” Xander continued for his older pseudo cousin, “And  a gut feeling that leads to something more.”_

_“I swear to God, if Red and I have another pregnancy scare, I’m going to start to wonder if you’re older than you say you are.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again so sorry that this took so long. It has just been crazy these past couple of weeks and it doesn’t look like it’ll be calming down until September, so please stick with me through these next few weeks and I promise, I will update this as much as I possibly can. Next, we have Wrestlemania, and what do you think? Does Kaylee’s gut feeling have some merit or is it like Jon said and she’s just worrying herself into a panic? And what could possibly happen if her gut feeling is right? Will Kaylee find her bridesmaid dresses and will she manage to corral the groom and ushers long enough to get the tuxes?  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	77. Mania in Orlando Part 1

Mania in Orlando Part 1

**March 31** st to April 1st, 2018  
The Amway Centre & Orlando Citrus Bowl  
Hall of Fame & Wrestle Mania WWE Pay-Per-View  
Orlando, FL

* * *

 

_“Uh,” Renee stuttered, looking up at Jon with wide eyes as he watched the aftermath of the pay-per-view with an air of indifference, “It, it’s not true, Jon, I swear, Nick and I, we, we’re just friends. I-I would never-“_

_“I found his shirt, Blondie,” Jon answered, still not looking at her, “The Jon here said he knew what was happening and he was right, so you know what, don’t worry about it…”_

_“Really,” Renee asked, looking up at him hopefully._

_“I’m sure, you’ll be happy with him,” Jon chuckled, earning himself a fist bump from Joe, Claudio, Colby and Xander respectively, “Not as happy as I’ll be with Red, but whatever. So, what do we got next? Uh, no wait, let me guess, it’s either Wrestle Mania or more wedding planning and to be honest by the way your face is, I’m honestly hoping that it will wedding planning.”_

_“There will be wedding planning,” Joelle answered, a slight smile coming across her face, “There are dresses that need to be bought and tuxes that need to measured for-“_

_“But, there’s also a match that needs to take place,” Xander continued for his older pseudo cousin, “And  a gut feeling that leads to something more.”_

_“I swear to God, if Red and I have another pregnancy scare, I’m going to start to wonder if you’re older than you say you are.”_

_“Not possible,” Joelle answered for the younger man, “I was there that day and trust me, there was a lot of yelling-“_

_“Yelling,” Jon asked, looking at the older version of the niece he knew in confusion, “Why would there be-“_

_“It was mostly at Uncle Colby-“_

_“And Uncle Luke,” Xander interjected, before Joelle could continue._

_“Sticking their feet in their mouths before Aunt Kaylee was given the epidural.”_

“Shit,” Jon swore to himself as he thrust his cell phone back into his back jean pocket, “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” Claudio looked over at his friend curiously. Not even five minutes ago the man had a permanent smile on his face that to the Swiss Superman looked like nothing in the world could wipe it from its place. Maybe, it had something to do with the fact that for the first time since the success in ratings that was _Roadblock_ , Jon would be able to see his fiancée face to face rather than through a phone or computer screen, or maybe, it was the fact that the line to get Jon’s autograph seemed to be longer than any year before this one, or admittedly, it could have been the fact that when several fan girls had come to get his autograph from said line, they had complimented him on how cavity inducing (read: sweet) his and Kaylee’s relationship was. And to Claudio, it was probably a combination of all of those things.

“What’s up, man,” Claudio asked, still looking at his friend out of the corner of his eye curiously, “Everything okay?”

“Red’s flight was cancelled,” Jon explained miserably as his phone once again vibrated in his pocket with what he guessed to be the text notification from the airline.

“Okay,” Claudio answered, still looking at his friend curiously. Cancelled flights weren’t a new concept to the two wrestlers, especially at the time of year when the weather all over the country was already unpredictable more than it already was at any other point in the year. Claudio just didn’t know exactly what Jon’s problem was though. Everyone from the locker room to the higher ups knew that he had an affinity to get what they liked to call Red Head withdrawals, but the concept of cancelled flights was not new to the red head in question either and she would no doubt just get another flight and be in Orlando in time to see her man compete at Wrestle Mania against Brock Lesnar.

“What exactly is the problem then?”

“Oh, you mean besides the freak snow storm that decided to hit the eastern seaboard leaving my fiancée stuck at La Guardia until it-“

“La Guardia,” Claudio repeated, a look of confusion now on the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion’s face, “I thought the THWA was going to be in Edmonton the week before Wrestle Mania?”

“They were,” Jon explained, leaning back in his chair slightly, “But, Red couldn’t get a direct flight from Edmonton to Orlando, so she flew into Toronto first and that’s where all of our problems started…”

“What do you mean?”

“The snow storm caused her flight from Toronto to La Guardia to be delayed by two hours-“

“And when did she start travelling?”

“Her flight from Edmonton to Toronto took off at four o’clock this morning,” Jon started thinking back to the text he had received that morning that had woken him up from an amazing dream that was staring said red head on a beach in Corniglia, Italy that he had read about while researching possible honeymoon destinations for after the wedding, “She landed in Toronto at about eight this morning, but the flight that was supposed to take off from Toronto to New York at ten didn’t take off until twelve and then after an hour and half long lay-over they were supposed to fly to Orlando, but-”

“But, that flight got cancelled,” Claudio finished for him, “So, have they rescheduled her flight or-“

“According to her text they’ve put her on another flight, but that flight’s not getting in until after the Hall of Fame,” Jon explained, a frown appearing on his face once more, “But, that’s not the real problem.” Claudio looked at his friend in confusion once more.

“I thought that was the real problem,” Claudio responded, his confusion now also evident in his tone, “I mean, that is what has you so miserable now, isn’t it?”

“Well yeah, but,” Jon answered, “After the signing was finished and Kaylee got here, you, Joe, Colby and I were supposed to go look at Tuxes with her and get measured, remember?”

“Kinda.”

“Well now, that Kaylee can’t make it because the flight Delta now has her on, isn’t going to arrive until midnight tonight, she made me promise her that before we go get ready for the Hall of Fame, we go and look at tuxes or at least get our measurements-“

“So, what’s the problem with that?”

“I don’t know what the hell she wants when it comes to shit like this,” Jon explained to his friend, “I mean, I know that it will be you, Joe, Colby and I that will be wearing them, but still, I know Red and she’s been planning this wedding since the day she was old enough to know exactly what a wedding was and-“

“And the last thing you want to do is get her angry at you after not seeing you for the first time in what thirteen days,” Claudio finished for him. Jon sighed before nodding once more. Part of him doubted that she would get mad at him, frustrated maybe, but not mad. The other part of him knew that she had a vision for this wedding and that vision included everything from the biggest detail to the smallest one and to him, what he was going to wear, something that would be seen in the wedding photos and on the wedding video for how many years were to come, that was a pretty big detail.

“I-I just, suits I can do,” Jon tried to explain to his friend, “Tuxes, they, they are not something that I’m used to, okay?” Claudio looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

“You are aware that suits and tuxes are basically the same thing, right,” Claudio asked him, looking at him friend with a slightly amused look now, “The only difference is that a tux says: that this moment is special to me; this woman is special to me-“

“You’ve been reading the bridal magazines that Kaylee has lying around the house again, haven’t you?”

* * *

 

“I-I have no idea what I’m doing,” Jon admitted as he looked around the small shop that Kaylee had made the appointment for their small group. She had apparently been hoping that while Jon and his part of the wedding party were being taken care of, she could at least look around the adjacent Bridal Shop with a less than willing Saraya for bridesmaid dresses. And it was to no one’s surprise that when Kaylee’s flight had been cancelled, Saraya had made the decision to spend her afternoon getting ready for the Hall of Fame instead of trying on frilly, tulley, lacy dresses that she wouldn’t normally ever wear; leaving Jon, his best man and his ushers without any female insight on what the bride might be looking for.

“Do you even have any idea on what Kaylee might want you to wear on your wedding day,” Joe asked him, trying his best not to be annoyed with the man. It wasn’t his fault that he had no idea what he was doing. Before Kaylee came along, a wedding was the last thing on Jon’s mind; then again, if Joe really thought about it before Galina came along, a wedding was the last thing on his mind too and when they were planning their wedding, he hadn’t been much help either. Then again, who really needed his help when he had a mother like Patty taking care of everything for them?

“I,” Jon paused, looking at his friend helplessly for a moment, “I know she likes me in all black.”

“Isn’t that a little, I don’t know, depressing,” Colby expressed, looking between Jon and Joe as he and Claudio continued to look at the many mannequins that the shop had on display, “If you wore all black, it would be like you were going to a funeral or something. And aren’t you getting married at the end of July, that’s what your Save the Dates said? Won’t you get hot, if you wear…” Colby trailed off at the look on Joe’s face. He wasn’t helping at all; in fact he was making it harder on an already confused Jon. Joe was definitely beginning to see why Jon had come to him in panic when ring shopping with Colby had been disastrous and extremely unsuccessful.

“She’s wearing white, right,” Claudio asked.

“How am I supposed to know,” Jon asked, running a hand through his unruly hair in frustration, “I’m not allowed to see the dress, I’m not allowed to be in the same room as the dress, I’m not allowed to hear about the dress. She could be wearing a red dress and I won’t know until the day of the wedding because apparently, Saraya was only in the mood to spill secrets when it came to me asking Red to marry me, but when it comes to this top secret dress, she just looks at me and keeps her mouth shut.”

“Well, in all fairness,” Colby interjected before Joe could, “From what I understand, a threat of having to go find a new one was made if Saraya so much as told you what colour it was, so…”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Joe interrupted before an argument could break out between the two, “It doesn’t matter what colour Kaylee’s dress is, this is about what Jon is going to wear and Jon gave us a very crucial bit of information.”

“I did?”

“You did,” Joe answered, “You said it yourself, Kaylee likes you in all black. Not to mention, we all saw it last year when you wore that all black suit to both our Hall of Fame and hers, she couldn’t keep her eyes off you, man.”

“Yeah,” Jon chuckled, rubbing his chin as a sickening smirk came across his face at the memory, “And let me tell you, she-“

“Stop,” all three men snapped before Jon could go any further in his explanation.

“How many times do I have to tell you,” Joe continued, fixing the groom to be with an annoyed look, “We don’t need to hear about your sex life and we’re fairly sure that your fiancée doesn’t want us to know about your sex life either, so-“

“Okay, okay,” Jon answered, holding his hands up in surrender, “Alright, so, I guess we’ve pretty much figured out what I’m going to wear-“

“Colour wise anyways,” Colby chuckled, “But, I still think-“

“Lopez,” Joe warned.

“That my opinion obviously doesn’t count because it’s your wedding and the last thing I want to do is piss off the bride,” Colby continued, after hearing Joe refer to him by his last name, “Now, I got a question for you.”

“What,” Jon asked, looking at his friend in confusion.

“Are we all going to wear the same thing or are you going to be wearing one thing and the three of us another,” Colby answered, causing the smile on Jon’s face to slip away and for what felt like the millionth time, to wonder what it would take to convince Kaylee that planning this wedding wasn’t worth it and they can just elope and show everyone the wedding video when they got back from their honeymoon, if they ever made a decision on where to go for said honeymoon. Sensing his friend’s confusion, Joe turned to look at the catalogue that the shop had on display, flipping through the pages as Jon stuttered next to him.

“Well, um, I, uh, I,” Jon stuttered as he thought about the many phone calls he and Kaylee had shared talking about said wedding to see if maybe she had mentioned it somewhere between all the talk of cake, linens, flowers, decorations and invitations. He knew that Kaylee’s grandmother had mentioned that maybe he and his groomsmen should wear white tuxes and his bride to be had blanched at the idea.

“No white tuxes,” Jon murmured to himself, causing Colby, Claudio and Jon to strain to hear him, “I just know that she doesn’t want you or me wearing a white tux and since, we already know what I’m wearing…” Jon trailed off as he looked around the shop helplessly once more. The attendant had pretty much just left them to their own devices, but Jon doubted that the little man standing not even twenty feet away from them would be able to help them, if he had no idea how to help him help them.

“I’m calling Red,” he finally sighed fishing his cell phone out of his back pocket and dialling the familiar number, “She’ll know what-Hi Red.”

“ _Hi Jonny_ ,” the red head hummed into the phone, “ _How’s the tux shopping going? Remember, you don’t have to actually buy something, just, just get yourself an idea of-_ “

“Actually, Red, I got an idea of what I’m going to wear,” Jon chuckled into the phone, “I mean, we all know how much you love me in all black.”

“ _Jon, I’m in the middle of an airport in a different city with a flight that doesn’t leave until nine o’clock_ ,” Kaylee warned him, with a slight hitch in her breath, “ _It is not polite to tease me when I can’t do anything about it._ ”

“Okay, okay,” Jon chuckled again in surrender, “I got a question for you, though. We’re shopping for the tuxes like you asked, but, we have no idea what to look for, I mean, obviously, all black for me, but what do you want Joe, Claudio and Colby to wear?”

“ _Well, I don’t know_ ,” Kaylee answered honestly, “ _I know that I don’t want them wearing white pants or white jackets, a white shirt, shirt is fine, but with their skin tones, I just, no full white._ “

“Do you want them to wear the same thing as me or-“

“ _Jon,_ ” Kaylee chuckled into the phone, “ _That is entirely up to you, babe. Do you want them dressed exactly like you or do you want to stand out? I can tell you what I would prefer, but this is your wedding too. You get to make decisions too, even though I know how much you hate how many decisions there are to make._ ” Chuckling into the phone once more, Jon nodded.

“Okay, Red, I, uh, I think I have an idea of what I want to do,” he told her, a slight smile spreading across his face now, “Now, I’ll call you later, okay?”

“ _Okay, Jonny, I’ll call you before I get on my flight, okay_?”

“Yeah, I’ll be expecting it,” he told her, his smile brightening slightly as he thought about the phone call that would take place. As he hung up the phone, the attendant finally walked towards them, a slight smile on his face as he did.

“Can I help you gentlemen?”

* * *

 

“Shit,” Jon heard a familiar voice whisper in the dark of his hotel suite, “Who the fuck makes the decision to puts table right there?” Rolling over Jon tried to get his eyes to adjust to the dark, but the more he tried, the more he just saw shapes and more importantly, the very slender shape of his fiancée moving around the hotel room with a slight limp much like he had done his first night in this hotel.

“Red,” Jon whispered into the darkness of the hotel suite, causing the red head in question to swear under her breath once more.

“Yeah, Jon, it’s me,” she whispered, walking towards the bedroom area of the hotel suite her hands out in front of her trying to feel for anything that she could possibly hurt herself on. Her shin was already throbbing from doing its usual nightly duty of finding unfamiliar furniture in the dark, and the last thing she wanted was to make it throb even more or even worse, make the other one throb just as much.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” she whispered as she finally crawled into bed next to him, “I-I just wasn’t expecting that table being there.”

“It’s okay,” he told her sleepily. His eyes still hadn’t adjusted to the dark, but the feel of her slim body against his made him feel slightly better. It had been a long day for him that only seemed to get better the moment that he had thrown himself down on what was possibly the most comfortable hotel bed that he had slept in all year.

“I’m sorry I missed your speech tonight,” she whispered, nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck as she cuddled up next to him, “You worked so hard on it and you only get to induct William Regal into the Hall of Fame once and-“

“Red?”

“Yeah?”

“You are aware that it’s like two o’clock in the morning, right,” he asked her, trying to hide the slight amusement that was in his voice. She always did love to talk before she fell asleep; and there were times that you almost couldn’t get her to shut up she was that exhausted. Hell, he remembered one night in particular when they had first started dating and their relationship was a myriad of phone calls and text conversations that she literally fell asleep mid sentence.

“I know,” she answered, pausing long enough to let a small yawn to slip through her lips, “It’s just I haven’t seen in you in what honestly feels like forever and all I wanted to do today was wrap myself around you and feel you arms around me because I was just getting so damn frustrated and-“

“Red,” Jon interrupted, a tired chuckle slipping past his own lips, “Sleep.”

“I have to change,” she whispered back to him, “If I had known that I-“ Jon heard Kaylee cut herself off with another yawn. If his day had been long, he could only imagine what her day had been like with long airport lines and flights that were both delayed and cancelled.

“Go change, Red,” he told her unwrapping his arms from around her small form and nudging her back towards the open sliding door, “You’re not going to be comfortable if you sleep in your jeans.” Kaylee groaned and rolled towards the other side of the bed. She had no actual interest in getting up from the bed. She was exhausted. She just wanted to sidle back up against her fiancé, feel his strong arms wrap themselves back around her and fall into a restful sleep that would no doubt be interrupted in just over four hours when Jon’s alarm would go off.

“Come on,” he prompted her, “I know you want to go to sleep.” Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, Kaylee slowly rolled onto her back and began shimmying her way out of her jeans much to the amusement of her fiancée.

“What in the world are you doing,” Jon asked, a slight chuckle passing through his lips once more, “I thought you were going to change out of your jeans…”

“I am.”

“No,” he responded, the same hint of amusement still evident in his voice, “It looks like you’re just struggling to get out of those damn skinny jeans that you like to wear so much.”

“Hey,” Kaylee laughed quietly before huffing as she paused in her endeavor, “You like when I wear skinny jeans, I think, if I remember correctly, your exact words were, ‘Damn, Red, do you have a mirror in your pocket, ‘cause I can see myself in your pants-“

“Hey,” Jon laughed, turning himself to face her head on, “If I remember correctly that was only because you challenged me to try and use the cheesiest pick-up lines I knew to try to actually get into your pants.”

“If I also remember correctly, you used a lot worse and a lot cheesier,” Kaylee recalled, a small smile spreading across her face as she once again tried to shimmy out of her jeans, “And you’re only lucky that you were you and not some dirtbag in some bar, ‘cause some of those pick up lines would have had made me make you choke on your own testicles.”

“Well then,” Jon chuckled, pulling Kaylee back into his arms, “Are these jeans, Guess? ‘Cause guess who wants to be inside them?”

“That was horrible,” Kaylee admonished, smacking him gently on the chest before he slowly, but surely helped her out of her jeans.

“I got more if you want to hear them,” Jon joked, pulling her under the covers and tightly against his body, “’Cause, I’m tellin’ you now, Red, I miss my teddy bear, can I sleep with you tonight?” Kaylee shook her head trying her hardest not to laugh at him.

“I thought you were tired.”

“And I thought that Disneyworld was the happiest place on Earth, but that was until I ended up in your arms,” Jon whispered in her ear, causing another smile to spread across Kaylee’s face as she tried her best not to coo at him. She knew that he was probably just as exhausted as she was and that he would just keep going until she put a stop to it.

“Go to sleep, Jon.”

“Who said anything about sleeping, Red,” he answered, a slight smirk spreading across his face as the next words came out of his mouth, “Because this might sound corny, but you, you make me so horny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put this up last night, but I have to admit it took me a lot longer to find those corny pick-up lines that I thought it would. There’s still time to guess if Kaylee’s gut feeling has any merit? And just what happens when Brock Lesnar and Dean Ambrose step into the ring after Lesnar made Kaylee cry at Roadblock? And does thing match put Dean Ambrose back in line for the title?  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	78. Mania in Orlando Part 2

Mania in Orlando Part 2

**March 31** st to April 1st, 2018  
The Amway Centre & Orlando Citrus Bowl  
Hall of Fame & Wrestle Mania WWE Pay-Per-View  
Orlando, FL

* * *

 

Looking up at the ceiling, Kaylee could feel her stomach doing back flips and they weren’t the good kind of back flips either. This wasn’t the morning of her wedding, where her stomach should be doing those back flips where she was excited to start the rest of her life with the love of her life. This wasn’t the morning before a big pay-per-view, okay, it was, but it wasn’t the morning before one of her big pay-per-views. It was Wrestle Mania Morning and she was an absolute wreck. She was exhausted from her day of travel the day before and she felt absolutely nauseous. This wasn’t the way she wanted to feel.

She wanted to be happy. Jon was going up against one of the hottest free agents to date; the man that the WWE shilled out tonnes of money for whenever they needed him. Hell, Brock Lesnar only did a few dates with the company and people still fell over themselves to see him be the beast that he is. And to top everything else off, they were going to be competing in a No Holds Barred Street Fight, something that fans actually believed would give Jon an advantage against the Beast Incarnate. This was an honor for Jon and she knew it. But, despite how she wanted to feel that wasn’t going to be the case.

“Everything is going to be fine,” she whispered to herself, “You’re, you’re just doing what Jon says you always do. You are worrying yourself into an absolute panic for no reason. He will be fine tonight. Nothing will go wrong. Lesnar won’t let anything bad-“ Kaylee cut herself off with a groan as the back flips turned into an entire tumbling routine. From the moment she had woken up, that bad feeling she had had from the moment Jon had broken the news to her had been growing larger and large in the pit of her stomach and was getting ready to jump into her throat. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and the laboured breathing that always accompanied her panic attacks was starting. It didn’t help that the man that she depended on to stop these panic attacks before they started was one of the many reasons behind it and was also at the hotel gym trying to get in a work-out before any last minute interviews with the press and a meeting with Lesnar and Heyman.

“Come on,” she whispered to herself once more, despite the bile that was now beginning to rise into her throat, “There is no reason to panic. Jon isn’t going to get hurt. Jon can take care of himself.” Slowly, Kaylee let her yoga breathing kick in as she closed her eyes and tried her best not to listen to her own pessimistic thoughts or her racing heart beat. Sure, her anxiety medication was just a few feet away, sitting in a suit case, but she hated taking it. She hated that she had anxiety. She hated that she was even on medication for her anxiety and if she really wanted to admit it to herself, as much as she wanted to be happy for Jon; she hated the fact that he was facing Brock Lesnar on the biggest stage in WWE history.

“Why couldn’t you face Lopez or Anoa’i or Castagnoli, hell, I’d take you fighting Mizanin over Lesnar,” Kaylee groaned to herself, “I wouldn’t be panicking like this. Hell, I’d be able to get out of this bed without a worry in sight. Why Brock Lesnar? Okay, you know what, that, that is it, I’m calling you because I’m talking to you and you aren’t even here right now.” Rolling onto her side, Kaylee grabbed a hold of the hotel phone and dialled the familiar number. She needed to talk to him, she needed to hear his voice.

“ _Hi, this is Jon and I can’t come to the phone right now. You know what to do at the beep and I’ll get back to you as soon as I’m done ravishing my fiancée_ ,” Kaylee heard the familiar sound of his voicemail kicking in. As much as she hated it when he first recorded it knowing that one of these days her parents were going to try and reach him on his cell phone and possibly end up hearing it, it now brought a small smile to her face. That message was the Jon that everybody close to him knew. Sure, he was soft spoken and surprisingly, a little shy, but, Jon had this sense of humor that just kept her laughing.

“Hi, it’s me and I-“ Kaylee paused, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. He probably knew that she was panicking just by the way her voice wavered slightly

“And I’m panicking,” she admitted into the phone, “I’m petrified that something is going to happen to you tonight and I-“ She paused again, trying to get control of her breathing. The last thing she wanted to do is go into a fully blown panic attack while leaving a message for her fiancé.

“And I am absolutely sick to my stomach at the thought. I just, I just wanted to hear your voice, but you’re probably in the middle of working on your abs right now or you’re not answering because you don’t recognize the number, so give me a call on my cell when you can and I’ll try not to throw up in the mean time. Okay, love you, bye.” The moment she hung up the phone, Kaylee threw her legs over the side of the bed and thrust her head between her knees. She needed air and for the time being this was the only way her lungs were going to get it when she didn’t even have the strength to stand without fear of running into the bathroom to empty her already empty stomach.

Her head wasn’t even between her knees that long before the sound of her vibrating cell phone reached her ears. As quick as she could Kaylee scrambled towards her purse to get a hold of her phone and before she could even say hello into it, the familiar raspy sound of her fiancé’s voice rang in her ears.

“ _You gotta take deep breaths for me, Red_ ,” he told her, his voice calm and steady as he explained exactly what he wanted her to do, “ _In and out, real slow, just like when you’re getting ready to kick the head off of some broad.”_ Kaylee couldn’t help the chuckle the escape through her lips. Of course, he would try and make her laugh at the exact same time that he’s supposed to be trying to keep her from having a panic attack.

“ _That’s it_ ,” he told her as he listened to slow in and out of her breathing, “ _There’s no reason to panic yourself over this, Red, everything is going to be fine. I’ll be fine, the match will be fine, nothing’s going to happen that we can’t handle, okay?_ ”

“And what if something does happen,” she whispered into the phone, trying to keep her voice from trembling and failing absolutely miserably, “What if we can’t handle it?”

“ _We’re going to be able to handle anything and everything that comes our way_ ,” he told her softly, _“Because we will always have one another and there is nothing in this world that could happen that you and I wouldn’t be able to handle together. We were able to get through your neck injury, remember? Not to mention, Red, nothing is going to happen tonight. Careful is my middle name, remember?_ ” Kaylee nodded through her tears as she thought about the whispered promise Jon made to her the night before. He promised that he was going to give Brock Lesnar everything he had, but he wasn’t going to risk life and limb doing that. He was going to leave the risk to her in her upcoming match in two weeks time because after all, if she came of Purgatory bloody, he was going to need both hands and feet to care for her the way he wanted to.

“I remember,” she told him, “I’m just scared, I guess. Brock’s got a habit of hurting the people he’s in a match with and-“

“ _And I’m telling you, Red, nothing is going to happen,_ ” Jon assured her once more, “ _And I know, I know that you can’t bear to see me hurt, that you don’t even want to think about me sitting on the shelf at home driving myself crazy, but like I keep telling you, nothing is going to happen tonight. Now, get that pretty little butt of yours out of bed, get ready and get down to the arena.”_

“Why do I need to get to the arena so early,” Kaylee asked, confusion now overcoming her every emotion, “I thought I didn’t need to be there until at least two and it’s only eleven o’clock now…”

“ _Well, first, there’s someone that I want you to meet_ ,” he explained, trying to withhold anything that would tell her exactly who he wanted her to meet, “ _And well, I know we said back in January that we don’t you anywhere Lesnar, but Red, how would you feel about a, oh I don’t know, a Wrestle Mania moment?_ ”

* * *

 

Jon could count on one hand how many times he had successfully left his wonderful fiancée speechless during their time together; pay-per-views not counting of course. He could remember the exact feeling he had when he saw her eyes go wide when she saw that all of her friends and family had actually remembered her birthday instead of forgetting it like she thought they had or when she lifted a pair of Christian Louboutin that had evaded her for years out of beautifully decorated box, or the day he had proposed to her. He loved the feeling of leaving her absolutely speechless, but right now, he wished that she would say something.

“You want me to do what,” she asked, looking at him absolutely flabbergasted now, “I thought just your in ring, on screen character was insane, but no, you actually are. What the hell are you thinking having me use the Queen’s Stinger on Brock Lesnar, Brock friggin’ Lesnar?” Jon flinched as each word left her mouth, hoping that with each passing one that it would somehow be her last.

“Does a cage match mean anything to you,” she snapped at him, her eyes widening slightly as she did, “Because that’s what I have to go through in two weeks time when I face Jenn on one of the biggest stages my company has to offer-“

“Red-“

“No, don’t you, Red, me. I thought we agreed that I wasn’t going to go anywhere near this match-“

“I know,” Jon interrupted her again, looking down at her with a slight smile, “But, I got to have my best girl walking me down to the ring, don’t I?”

“What’s this really about Jon?”

Jon sighed, knowing the exact tone of voice she was using. He had heard her use it several times before. She didn’t want any nonsense. She didn’t want to be lied to. And most importantly, she didn’t want to listen to any bullshit.

“Rena’s getting involved,” Jon explained to her, “She went into the Hall of Fame last night and since she is his wife, they thought that we needed a little more intensity in our match and a little interaction between you and her would do just that-“

“With who coming out on top, Jon,” Kaylee asked, looking at him with the same wide eyes, “Because this is a WWE pay-per-view and she is a recently inducted Hall of Famer; it would do her and the company no good if one of the top girls of another company were to make her look weak and I really, really can’t look weak myself two weeks before _Harbour Wars_. Jenn’s held that title for 365 days; I need to look as strong as I did the night of the Bash for people to even believe I can actually beat her.” Jon looked at her before nodding once more. She was right and damn her for always being right.

“Okay, okay,” he relented, “A screaming match then? No hand to hand combat, nothing, the two of you can shriek and scream at each other all you want and then just as things look like they’re going to get bad, uh, Heyman gets in between the two of you and well, it, you two turn on him.” Kaylee was silent for another moment as she thought about what Jon was suggesting to her. She still didn’t like the fact that they were going back on what they had said, in fact, she hated it, but she couldn’t deny the fact that it would edge her fears slightly. Being out there with Jon where she could hear if something had actually happened instead of second guessing herself every single time she so much as saw her fiancé flinch in pain.

“I have one request,” Kaylee sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Jon looked at her worriedly for a moment. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he knew that look she had in her eye. That was the look she got just before she started using her infamous puppy dog pout; a pout that he had no will power over, a pout that would ensure that she would get something that she really, really wanted.

“What?”

“I owe Heyman a Queen’s Stinger for the spoiled child comment he made back in Feburary,” Kaylee chuckled, a slight smile starting to appear on her face as she stepped closer to Jon to wrap her arms around his neck, “If you can make that happen, I might, I might just take that Sable bomb and I’ll definitely do that thing-“

“What thing,” Jon asked, looking down at her with his pupils almost fully blown.

“You know what thing,” she teased slightly, “That thing that I do with my tongue that you love so, so much.”

* * *

 

**_“Come on, Dean, pin him, finish him,” Christina shouted at the top of her lungs from ringside. He had the upper hand, almost no one in the Orlando Citrus Bowl could believe, but he did. He was in his element and no matter what Brock Lesnar did, Ambrose was always ten steps in front of him; using every weapon in his arsenal to keep the beast off of his feet and on the ground._ **

**_“Christina Rose of the THWA once again at ring side,” Cole commented, as he and the rest of the commentary team watched and called the action in front of them, “And one would think that her being ring side for Ambrose would be a distraction against Lensar and with everything that has happened over these last few weeks, the last thing that Ambrose would need a distraction.”_ **

**_“But,” Byron interrupted, causing both JBL and Cole to roll their eyes at the young upstart, “Sometimes your biggest distraction is your biggest strength-“_ **

**_“It will also be your biggest weakness,” JBL interrupted, “Mark my words, she will be his biggest distraction. She will be the reason that Ambrose loses this match-“ Just as those words left JBL’s mouth, Brock did the unthinkable and grabbed a hold of the barb wire bat that Ambrose had been gifted by Mick Foley and plucked it right out of the former WWE Champion’s hands as if it had been a lollipop in a small child’s grip. Ambrose and Rose’s eyes went wide as Brock made to get back to his feet._ **

**_“Dean,” Christina screamed at the same time that Brock with a surprising agility grabbed Ambrose around his mid section and through him clear across the ring, the number ten ringing through the stadium as he did. Heyman was down on the other side of thing having been met with her boot when he had tried to get involved earlier in the match, but Sable held up all ten fingers clear as day, making the red head growl under her breath. Her lower back could still feel that Sable Bomb, but there was no way in hell was she letting anyone else know that._ **

**_“And that’s number eleven,” JBL chuckled into his headset as Brock once again grabbed Ambrose by his midsection and through him across the ring and on top of what looked to be a pile of twenty steel chairs._ **

And it was as Jon landed on those chairs that Kaylee heard the gut wrenching scream she never wanted to hear leave Jon’s lips. He didn’t land properly when Brock threw him across the ring for the second time and she knew it. She could see that his arm had twisted and she wanted so badly to grab a hold of him and tell the ref to stop the match. She knew something was wrong. She knew that they needed to stop the match.

“Can you continue, Jon,” she heard Charles Robinson ask, her eyes still trained on Jon as he cradled his right arm. She prayed with all of her heart that he would say no, that he would tell the ref that there was no way that he could continue, that the match would have to end earlier than they had hoped that it would.

“I’m fine,” she heard Jon say to the ref, and the pit that was in her stomach returned, “But, it’s got to end early.” Kaylee watched with silent wide eyes as Charles Robinson backed off and Brock Lesnar rushed forward to grab Jon by his midsection for the twelfth time and as Brock made to throw him once more Kaylee closed her eyes. She heard the sound of Jon’s body hitting the mat once more, another gut wrenching scream leaving his lips and the sudden pin. She listened as the crowd counted along with the three.

“Get the medic,” Charles Robinson called as she scrambled into the ring, not caring as Rena grabbed her husband’s arm and raised it for the crowd to see. Grabbing Jon’s head, she placed in her lap, listening to him intently as he hissed out in pain, still cradling the arm that had landed funnily only moments before.

“I’m fine, Red,” he tried to assure her as the medic pushed her away from him to try and figure out what was possibly wrong, “It-it’s just a dislocation or something. I’m fine.”

And for what felt like the first time since 2016, Kaylee doubted that Jon was telling her the truth.

_“So, what’s wrong with me,” Jon asked, looking at his son, “Is it bad? How many days-“_

_“Dad,” Xander interrupted with a shake of his head, “This-this isn’t just a dislocation. You lose months in your career. This is a bad injury. This isn’t something that they can just badge up in the back and you’ll be fine in a couple of days.”_

_“So, what is it then,” Jon asked, looking at his son worriedly._

_“That’s where we’re about to go,” Xander answered, “I mean, we visited the hospital for Mom, I think we should do the same for you.”_

_“In other words,” Colby sighed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “You like to tease just like your-“_

_“Are you sure that you want to finish that comment,” Jon asked, turning to look at his friend angrily for a moment, “That is the woman I love after all.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long. It’s just been busy and if you want me to be honest, the last thing that I wanted to do was write in an injury for Jon, but for what I have planned, an injury needs to happen. So, what could possibly be wrong with Jon? Will it be a rehab-able injury or is he looking at surgery? And just when will he be able to return to the ring? And just what will Jon say when he has to admit that Kaylee’s feeling was right?  
> Don’t forget to let me know what you think.  
> xo


	79. Life and Limb

Life and Limb

**April 1** st to 2nd, 2018  
Orlando Citrus Bowl & Holy Cross Hospital  
Orlando, FL

* * *

 

_“So, what’s wrong with me,” Jon asked, looking at his son, “Is it bad? How many days-“_

_“Dad,” Xander interrupted with a shake of his head, “This-this isn’t just a dislocation. You lose months in your career. This is a bad injury. This isn’t something that they can just bandage up in the back and you’ll be fine in a couple of days.”_

_“So, what is it then,” Jon asked, looking at his son worriedly._

_“That’s where we’re about to go,” Xander answered, “I mean, we visited the hospital for Mom, I think we should do the same for you.”_

_“In other words,” Colby sighed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “You like to tease just like your-“_

_“Are you sure that you want to finish that comment,” Jon asked, turning to look at his friend angrily for a moment, “That is the woman I love after all.” Colby looked at his friend for a moment in confusion before opening his mouth, something that Joe and Claudio were both silently hoping that he wouldn’t do._

_“The woman you love,” Colby repeated, looking at his friend head on, “You don’t even know the woman yet. We’re like what, it’s like-“_

_“It was Sunday, October 18 th, 2015 when we left Lopez,” Jon answered, looking at his friend seriously, “And I don’t know if you remember, but I’m meant to meet Kaylee on the 25th of October , just a week later, and I don’t care what Blondie or you do-“_

_“Do,” Colby interrupted, “I’m not going to do anything, Jon. We all saw what happened when the two of you didn’t fall in love. You became a drunk, she fucking died because you didn’t go after her thanks to Paquette. All I’m saying is, sure, you know your future self loves her, wants to marry her, marries her and has kids with her, but this you, this man standing in front of me right now, hasn’t even met her yet and is saying that he loves her.”_

_“Because I do,” Jon yelled back, “I can’t help the fact that I do. Everything that woman has ever done has showed me that she will be the absolute best thing that will happen to me. I’m reunited with Angel and meet Kassie and Jacob, I have three kids with Red who fucking adore me, a goddaughter that I’ll love as my own and the home that I’ve always wanted. How can I not love her?” Colby stayed silent for a moment as he thought about what Jon had just said to him._

_“I’m just,” Colby sighed, “I’m just worried about you. You don’t care about people easily and this woman hasn’t even stepped into your life yet and you love her.”_

_“And when all of this over and we back to where we were,” Jon explained, “None of those feelings will be there, but I’m telling you right now, man, I’ll fall in love with her all over again. He’s proof of that.” Jon looked toward Xander with a large smile on his face, which Xander gladly returned._

_“Come on,” Jon’s eldest son chuckled, “Dad’s got to find out how long he’s out and well, Mom, she’s got to tell him that she was right.”_

The moment that Kaylee opened the door to the locker room that all of their friends were sitting in to watch the show, she was being bombarded with questions that she didn’t have the answer to. She had Colby nattering away in one ear about whether or not it was just a shoulder dislocation; she had Joe in the other ear asking her if Jon had a concussion as well; behind her Angel was asking her several questions a mile a minute that she had no hope in answering just so the mother of two could calm down her children. And all of that continued to happen as her heart began to pound in her ears and breathing started to get more and more difficult.

“Okay,” she heard Saraya snap through all of the panicked questions, “Everyone needs to take a deep breath and just relax. I’m sure if Kaylee knew that answer to any or all of our questions, she would be answering them, but judging by her silence, she’s probably in shock, starting to panic and doesn’t actually know what is happening herself. Now, we all need to calm down, take a deep breath and let her actually say…something.” The group was silent now, as Kaylee turned towards Jon’s mess of a carryon bag and suitcase and tried to stuff as many things as she could while she tried to control her breathing.

“Kaylee,” she heard Angel’s voice from behind her.

“They, uh, they’re not sure what’s wrong with him,” Kaylee explained, choking back any tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes, “It’s his right arm. He thinks it’s a dislocation, but they took him back to the trainer’s office to see if he was right or if he needs to go to the hospital for x-rays or whatever. I’m thinking he does because that-that scream…” She trailed off as once more her breathing seemed to get the better of her as she once again heard the horrid scream that had passed through Jon’s lips ring through her ears. She didn’t even want to think about what could possibly be wrong with Jon right now. She just wanted to get their things and get back to the trainer’s room as soon as possible. Jon’s temper was already flaring up as soon as they got him through the curtain, she could only imagine what it was going to be like now.

“Kaylee,” she heard Joe’s voice rumble behind her now, “Is there anything that you need us to do?”

“Uh yeah uh,” Kaylee stuttered, running a quick hand through her long, now frazzled looking hair, “Um, can you just gather everything of ours and just, uh, take it to the hotel. His key card should be somewhere in this mess and um, I’ll take my purse, so I’ll have my key card to get us into the hotel, but-“

“I’m coming with you,” Angel interrupted quickly.

“No,” Kaylee answered just as quickly, “That’s a bad idea Angel. You’ve got Kassie and Jacob with you and they’ll freak if we have to go to the hospital in an ambulance, and I’m telling you, he does not have a capable filter right now to even be around two young kids.” Angel pursed her lips, and looked at the red head almost angrily. She wanted to go to the hospital with her cousin; she wanted to be there when they were told if something serious was wrong with him.

“The kids can go with them to the hotel or whatever-“

“And that will freak them out even more and no one you, Jon or I trust will be here to watch them when this lot go out to the ring for their matches,” Kaylee tried to explain to the younger woman, “Plus, if we are going to the hospital, we’re not going to have a car that we can drive back to the hotel, we’ll probably have to call a cab and it’ll just be easier for us all if you go back to the hotel. I’ll have mine and Jon’s cell phones on me the entire time we’re there. Angel, please?” Kaylee looked at the blonde imploringly as the latter just starred at the red head again before nodding.

“Fine,” the mother of two drawled, “But, you call me the exact moment you know what’s wrong with him.”

“And don’t take a cab back to the hotel,” Colby told the red head as she made to grab her purse and run out the door as fast as her heels could carry her, “Once they release him, call me, no matter what time it is. I’ll come and pick you up with my rental.” Kaylee couldn’t help the relieved look that came across her face at the offer. She didn’t even want to imagine trying to get the man she loved into an unfamiliar vehicle after whatever prescription drugs the doctor’s gave him were in his system without any kind of help.

“Thanks Colby, that means a lot,” she answered, “If he doesn’t end up having to go to the hospital, we’ll just come back here before we go back to the-“

“Kaylee,” Claudio interrupted with a chuckle, “Go. Go to him.” Shooting the large group one last unsure smile, Kaylee turned on her heel and rushed out the door moving faster than they had seen her move since Jon had to get staples put in the back of his head. She didn’t even stop to think or to even look where she was going. All she knew was that Jon was hurt, was in an immense amount of pain and if she was right about the amount of pain her fiancé was in, she needed to get to him in a hurry.

“Jon,” she heard the doctor address the man in question as soon as she turned towards the trainer’s area, “We need to get you to a hospital-“

“I don’t need to go to a hospital,” she could hear Jon argue with the head doctor of the WWE’s medical team, “You can set it here, Doc, and then, I’ll just go back to my hotel with beautiful fiancée once she gets-ah, here she is.” The moment Kaylee walked through the door, she could tell that Jon was even more agitated than he was when she left him and it was either because of the pain that he was in or because of what Doc was telling him.

“Miss Smythe,” the doctor greeted her with a tense smile.

“Alright, Doc, she’s here, let’s set my shoulder, so that I can go and rest,” Jon complained, grabbing Kaylee’s outstretched hand in his own. Turning a worried look towards her fiancé, Kaylee clutched at Jon’s offered hand before turning to look at the doctor standing in front of them head on.

“What are you really thinking, Doc,” Kaylee asked, ignoring the very annoyed look that was growing on Jon’s face, “Is this hospital visit just a precaution or-“

“I’m thinking that he might have torn something-“

“It’s just a dislocated shoulder, Red.”

“If it’s just a dislocated shoulder, Jon, Doc would have set it already,” Kaylee tried to reason with him, only looking at him for a brief moment before she looked back at the doctor, “But, you said that you think that Jon could have torn something, so?”

“I strongly suggest that he goes to the hospital,” Doc continued, earning himself a huff from the man on the medical table, “They’ll be able to an x-ray and an MRI there and if it is just a dislocation-“

“Which it is,” Jon interrupted, earning himself a warning look from both his fiancee and an annoyed looking Doc.

“Like I was saying,” Doc sighed, turning back to Kaylee once more, “If it is just a dislocation of the shoulder joint, they’ll be able to set it back into place. I just want to be sure before I do anything else.” Before Jon could say anything more, Kaylee nodded and asked if they were going to call Jon an ambulance or if it was okay to drive him there herself.

“I’m fine, Red,” Jon insisted, hissing through the pain in his shoulder, “I know when it’s a dislocated shoulder; I’ve had enough of them to know what they feel like. Doc, Doc’s just being cautious because of those allegations that were made against him-“

“And for a good reason,” Kaylee interrupted, looking at Jon pointedly as he went to pick up his bag with his injured arm, “You seem to forget that the man who introduced us, the one who is currently expecting a little girl in a couple of months was one of the few people that made those allegations, remember?”

“Oh, right,” Jon chuckled, before hissing in pain once more, “Alright, Red, you win. We can go to the hospital. Happy?”

“Immensely.”

* * *

 

“You’re being stubborn-“

“Me,” Kaylee asked her fiancée with a hint of disbelief in her voice, “I’m the one that’s being stubborn? Normally, I would agree with you because, admittedly, I am stubborn which is a good thing otherwise neither one of would be here right now.”

“Exactly,” Jon shot back, “You’re being stubborn. This is nothing more than a simple dislocated shoulder, so can we just go back to the hotel now?” Biting the inside of her cheek, Kaylee tried her best not to snap back at him. He was in pain and she knew that was where most of his frustration was coming from. The last thing he wanted to do after the company’s biggest pay-per-view of the year was sit in the local emergency room. It was the last thing she wanted to be doing, but sometimes these things just couldn’t be helped.

“We will go back to the hotel,” Kaylee promised, grabbing Jon’s left hand in hers once more, “The second the doctor comes back in with your x-rays and your MRIs and tells us exactly what is wrong with you.”

“Red,” Jon groaned, making to hold onto his shoulder again.

“Jon!”

“There is nothing wrong with me,” the dirty blonde insisted once more, “It’s nothing for either one of us to-“

“Well, Mr. Good, it looks like you’ve got a dislocated shoulder,” the doctor interrupted as he walked through the door, causing Jon to smile smugly at his fiancée, “Which also seems to have resulted in a tear of the supraspinatus muscle or as it’s more commonly known-“

“A torn rotator cuff,” the couple groaned together. Jon couldn’t help, but inwardly swear. He had hoped to whatever deity above that his soon to be wife believed in that it had just been a dislocated shoulder, or something that wasn’t as serious, something that wouldn’t make him miss several months on the job, of his lively hood, of a way to pay for the kind of wedding he thought his wonderful fiancée deserved.

“So,” Kaylee started, trying to swallow any and all emotion that she was feeling, “What, um, what are we, uh, what we lookin’ at here, Doc? Are we looking at surgery or-“

“You’ll definitely be looking at surgery,” the doctor explained looking over Jon’s charts once more, “Mr. Good has a full thickness muscle tear. If it goes unrepaired, Mr. Good, you could be looking irreparable rotator cuff changes, in the long run, in the short term, you’re looking at muscle weakness and even loss of muscle, which in your line of work could make it near impossible for you to be cleared or even wrestle again. Now, I don’t know if you already have a surgeon that you can go to, if not-“

“No, uh, no,” Jon interrupted, hissing in pain once more, “The, uh, the company that I work for has it’s own doctors that they would want us to use.” Once again, Kaylee bit the inside of her cheek. There were a lot, a lot of things that the WWE did that she did not and would not agree with, a set list of acceptable doctors and surgeons that their talent was allowed to use was one of them. If Jon would allow her, she would see if the doctor who had fused her neck would be able to repair his muscle as well or at least recommend a doctor who could.

“Anything wrong, Miss Smythe?”

“What,” Kaylee asked, shaking herself out of her own thought, “Oh, uh, no. I’m, uh, I’m just worried about the amount of pain he’s in. Now, I realise that there is no way that we can get Jon into surgery tonight, but there has to be something that we can do for the pain tonight or at least until we can see a surgeon, right?”

“I never thought I’d see the day the woman who doesn’t take more than one aspirin at a time after being coerced to try to get me narcotics,” Jon chuckled, before hissing in pain once more.

“I just don’t like seeing you in this much pain, you big lug,” Kaylee chuckled back in response, “So, what do you suggest here, Doc?”

“The RICE treatment, which I’m sure the two of you are probably familiar with. Just rest, ice, compress and elevate your shoulder until your able to go and see your surgeon,” the doctor explained, shooting the couple a comforting smile, “But, what I will do is send you home with a prescription for five days worth of acetaminophen-“

“He can’t take them,” Kaylee interrupted, shooting Jon a sad smile, “The WWE has a very strict policy against using them.”

“Then, I’m going to suggest you or whoever pick him up a bottle of Advil or Motrin if that’s the case, but I will prescribe Ibuprofen 800mg for him just in case,” the doctor answered, turning to shred the original prescription before scribbling down the new one, “But, I do suggest that you go and see your doctor soon.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

“It’s just the job, Mr. Good,” the doctor chuckled, another smile spreading across his face, “Now, I’ll go get you a sling for that arms of yours, along with your sign out papers and then the both of you can try to get some sleep.” The moment the doctor left Kaylee turned to look at Jon with a frown on her face.

“Don’t,” Jon said, trying his hardest not to look at her.

“I wasn’t,” she told him, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on his lips, “I was just going to say that I’m going to go out into the hall and call Angel and let her know what’s up and that we’ll be back at the hotel soon and then, I was going to call Colby because he said that he was going to come pick us up once we were finished; maybe, he’ll drive us around until we can find an all night pharmacy that doesn’t look like a front for a drug ring.”

“Okay,” he answered, “I’m sorry, Red.”

“There’s no reason for you to be sorry,” she told him, offering him a gentle smile, “It happens and let’s wait to see what the surgeon will say. He could say that you’re out until August-“

“And what if he says I’m out until October,” Jon asked, “What if I’m out for the rest of the year?”

“Then, we’ll deal with it,” Kaylee assured him, the same gentle smile still on her face, “We dealt with my neck injury, I’m sure that we can deal with this.”

“What I do without you?”

“I don’t know,” Kaylee answered with a small chuckle, “But, what I do know is that I love you Jon, always and forever.

“Forever and for always, Red, forever and for always.”

* * *

 

Jon couldn’t sleep. He hated sleeping on the right side of the bed, it never felt, for a lack of a better term, right. The left side of any bed was always more comfortable for him, especially when the woman next to him was pressed into right side with her head on his chest even if he did end up with a nose of red hair by the time morning came around.

He really hated that she was on the other side of the bed trying to give him as much room as possible with all of the pain that he was in. He hated that he was even in pain. He hated that he had a torn rotator cuff. He hated that he was more than likely going to be out for months because of said torn rotator cuff. He hated that he wasn’t able to celebrate a successful Wrestle Mania the way that they would have had he not end up injured. And most importantly, he hated the fact that Kaylee wasn’t telling him that she had been right all along.

“Jon,” he heard the drained voice of his fiancée, “Jon, what’s wrong? Are you in pain? Do you need me to get you some of that Advil or-“

“Just,” Jon started, before hissing in pain slightly, causing Kaylee to frown slightly, “Just come lie next to me. Lay your head on my chest. I just want you close to me right now, not on the other side of the bed. I can’t sleep with you all the way over there.”

“Jon,” Kaylee sighed, trying her best not to give in, “You need to rest and-“

“And I’ll get more rest if you get your pretty butt over here and press yourself against me,” Jon argued, “I already feel like crap, Red, I just, I just want to feel even slightly normal right now and I can’t. I can’t sleep on the left side of the bed just in case you hit my shoulder in your sleep; we can’t do what we planned on doing tonight-“

“And for good reason,” Kaylee argued, sitting up slightly to look at him better, “Jon, you’re injured and you’re in a lot of pain right now and-“

“And I know that,” Jon groaned, trying to sit up as well, but the pain in his shoulder prohibited that, “I just want to fall asleep with you-“

“You are.”

“No, I’m not, Red, no I’m not,” Jon corrected, looking at her once more, “You are all the way over there. When have we ever slept this far apart? Besides when one of us was sick…” Kaylee was silent for a moment as she tried to think of a time that they had. Never in their time together did they go to bed angry, unless they were already separated thanks to work and on those nights it was almost impossible for either one of them to sleep. Even during the early stages of her injury, they never slept this far apart. Jon had crawled into her hospital bed and slept with his head on her chest just so they could be close to one another.

“Okay,” Kaylee relented, “But, before we go to sleep, do you want me to get you another Advil? You sound like you’re in pain, a lot of pain.” Jon shook his head and laid back down allowing her to crawl in beside him and nuzzle her nose into the crook of his neck.

“I just need you next to me, Red,” he told her, as they settled back against the extra pillows that Kaylee had insisted on ordering the moment they got back from the hospital, “Just need you next to me.” And once again, the couple closed their eyes and tried to get as much sleep as possible before their flight home tomorrow, which thankfully was a direct flight instead of a mess from connecting flights. But, even with his eyes closed and his fiancée pressed against his uninjured side, Jon still couldn’t fall asleep. It wasn’t because of the pain. The pain he could deal with; he had sewn his own nipple back on after almost having it ripped off , pain was not something he was unfamiliar with.

“Jon,” Kaylee sighed, not bothering to even open her eyes this time, “I can hear the wheels in your brain whirring and I’m telling you right now, no matter how much pain you are in, we are not having sex. Pity sex has no appeal to me whatso-“

“That’s not what I was thinking about,” Jon interrupted, a slight smile on his lips thought, “But, if you’re offering, I think we could-“

“Jon…”

“Okay, okay,” Jon laughed, before pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I’m just-“

“You’re in pain,” Kaylee gasped, looking up at him wide eyed, “I knew it, I’ll go and-“

“No, I mean, yes, I’m in pain, but no, that’s not what’s keepin’ me up,” Jon answered, smiling down at her, “I’m just, I just got to ask ‘cause I know you and I know how much you like being right and you’ve been right for going on for about six hours now and I’m just-“

“I’m not going to say it,” Kaylee chuckled, “Because I don’t want to be it.”

“You don’t want to be right,” Jon asked, sounding extremely surprised at the thought, “But, you always love being right. I can’t count how many times that you and your brother get into fights about who is right.”

“That’s my brother,” Kaylee answered, with a slight chuckle, “I didn’t want to be right about you being injured. I was praying that you were the one that was right. I was hoping that it was just a dislocated shoulder.”

“So, that’s why you haven’t said that you were right yet,” Jon asked, pressing his lips to her forehead once more, “Because you didn’t want to be right.”

“Exactly,” Kaylee answered, a hint of a smile on her lips, “Would it make you feel better if I said it?”

“Immensely…”

“Fine,” Kaylee sighed, nuzzling her nose back into the crook of his neck, “I told you, I was right.”

_Colby, Joe and Claudio just blinked at the scene in front of them. They couldn’t believe it, their friend had given his future fiancée full rights to tell him that she was right. Jon just shook his head and laughed quietly._

_“So, how long am I out?”_

_“Well, we can tell you how long you were supposed to be out for,” Joelle answered, a slight smile on her face, “But, we’re not going to actually tell you when you return…”_

_“Why not,” Jon asked, looking between the older version of his pseudo niece and his future son, “Is it bad? Is it good? I know I don’t have retire because of the injury because you told us that I don’t retire until after your mother and she doesn’t officially retire from wrestling until after your little brother starts kindergarten-“_

_“Dad,” Xander chuckled, “Don’t worry, this is just a little speed bump-“_

_“A little speed bump,” Claudio interrupted, “He has a torn rotator cuff-“_

_“Yeah, well, it’s still a small speed bump,” Xander countered, “Now, come on, we’ve got a cage match that needs to be seen.”_

_“How bad is it?”_

_“How much blood do you think you can take?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was easier to write than the last chapter was. Maybe, it was because a few of you knew that this is where I was going or maybe, it was because, I wanted to let you all know that Jon was in a way okay. When do you think Jon will return to active duty on the WWE roster? How will Kaylee’s match at purgatory go? Will she recapture the title she never lost? And how will Jon react to some of the spots that she and Jenn have planned?  
> Don’t forget to let me know what you think.  
> xo


	80. Once Friends, Now Bitter Enemies Part 1

Once Friends, Now Enemies Part 1

**April 15** th to 16th, 2017  
Air Canada Centre & Rogers Centre  
Toronto, ON  
Harbour Wars THWA Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

_Colby, Joe and Claudio just blinked at the scene in front of them. They couldn’t believe it; their friend had given his future fiancée full rights to tell him that she was right. Jon just shook his head and laughed quietly._

_“So, how long am I out?”_

_“Well, we can tell you how long you were supposed to be out for,” Joelle answered, a slight smile on her face, “But, we’re not going to actually tell you when you return…”_

_“Why not,” Jon asked, looking between the older version of his pseudo niece and his future son, “Is it bad? Is it good? I know I don’t have to retire because of the injury because you told us that I don’t retire until after your mother and she doesn’t officially retire from wrestling until after your little brother starts kindergarten-“_

_“Dad,” Xander chuckled, “Don’t worry, this is just a little speed bump-“_

_“A little speed bump,” Claudio interrupted, “He has a torn rotator cuff-“_

_“Yeah, well, it’s still a small speed bump,” Xander countered, “Now, come on, we’ve got a cage match that needs to be seen.”_

_“How bad is it?”_

_“How much blood do you think you can take?”_

_Jon looked at his son in confusion. Who did his son think that he was talking to? Jon had been involved in death matches on the Indies and wasn’t exactly new to the idea of bleeding in a wrestling ring, hell, he had done it on more than occasion._

_“I mean, do you think you can watch Mom bleed,” Xander explained, a slight smirk on his face, “I mean, we all know that you have no problem bleeding for the sake of a match, but do you think you can honestly watch Mom bleed without freaking out?” A pinched look crossed Jon’s face. He didn’t even want to think about the woman he would one day love bleeding, hell, he didn’t like the fact that she was going to break her neck or that she was going to be competing in one of the most violent matches that the THWA had to offer._

_“Do I have much of a choice?”_

_“Well,” Joelle started._

_“Not really,” Xander finished._

“ _Money in the Bank_ ,” Kaylee repeated, looking at Jon in utter disbelief as she sat on his lap, “You-you want to go back to work in nine weeks to compete in the _Money in the Bank_ ladder match?” Kaylee couldn’t believe what he was telling her, let alone what she was hearing. She couldn’t believe that his biggest fear with her was going back to work to do another violent match that could possible put her back on the shelf for another eighteen months, but he was willing to go back after nine weeks, something that the surgeon the WWE had set him up with told him was near impossible to do to compete in a match that could completely undo all of the work that the surgeon was going to do on Tuesday.

“Are you out of your mind,” the red head asked him, no longer paying attention to the water that was running behind her as she prepared to clean up the scruff on his face for the Hall of Fame ceremony later that night, “You want to go back after four to six weeks in a sling with little to no movement at all and just another three to five weeks of rehab. You’ve lost your mind, Jon.”

“No, I haven’t,” Jon assured her, as he looked at her head on, “But, I will if I’m out any longer than that. Sure, we still have a lot of wedding planning to do. You still have to go and find the Bridesmaid dresses with Jenn, Lex and Saraya, we still have to order all of the tuxes that you okay’d-

“Even though I told you I really didn’t-“

“And have all of those meetings with possible officiants-“

“Which we’re way behind on also,” Kaylee murmured to herself as she mentally went over the list of what they still needed to do.

“Caterers, musicians, videographers, bakers, decorators and florists and the million and one other things that we have to do before August,” Jon continued to list off despite Kaylee’s slight interruptions, “And between all of the wedding planning, the rehab and other work responsibilities that I’ll have, I’ll have tonnes to do, but if I sit out of a ring any longer I am going to lose my mind. I’ve already been sitting out for almost two weeks and if I have to look at another drawing that Kassie made for me with her glitter pens, I’m going to scream. I love the kid, but I will scream.”

“I just,” Kaylee started bringing the straight razor to the underside of his chin, “I just don’t know why you can’t accept what Dr. Portland told us. Yes, you could be out until October-November, but that’s not so bad Jon, you would get to compete at _Hell in a Cell_ or at _Survivor Series_ or at both.”

“For you, maybe,” Jon answered, making eye contact with her once more as he continued to rub her thigh in assurance, “But, I can’t sit out for six to seven months. I’m not that kind of guy.”

“I’m just,” Kaylee started again, gnawing on her bottom lip slightly, “I’m just afraid, okay? I-You, you didn’t want me to go back because you were afraid of this Purgatory Match-“

“I still am, Red,” Jon whispered to her, “I’m already out. I don’t know what we would do if we were both out at the same time.”

“I don’t know what we would do either,” Kaylee answered, a small frown crossing her face at the thought, “But, Jon, I am petrified that if you go back when you want that you’re going back before your body is ready for you to. You’re going in for surgery on Tuesday and you want your first match back to be the _Money in the Bank_ ladder match in nine weeks time; a match that could possibly undo everything that the surgeon is going to do to repair your rotator cuff.” Jon and Kaylee sat in silence staring at one another for a moment as Jon thought about what Kaylee had just said. Sure, she was right. If by some miracle, he did return after an unbelievable nine weeks on the shelf, the _Money in the Bank_ could undue everything that Dr. Portland would do to repair his torn rotator cuff, but he still had to try. He couldn’t just sit on his ass at home planning this wedding and doing rehab.

“I-Red,” Jon sighed.

“Just-I, I know you’re going to do what you want to do,” Kaylee sighed, gnawing on her lip once more as she took his straight razor across one of his cheeks, “But, I want you to think about the fact that for the past two weeks, I’ve watched you struggle to eat, to brush your teeth with just your left hand. I want you to think about the fact that I’ve had to help you wash your hair, to shower, to shave and in some cases put your shoes on and that I’m going to have to continue to do that for the next four to six weeks.”

“I thought you weren’t going to hold that over my head,” Jon responded with a hint of a smile on his lips.

“I would never dream of doing that,” Kaylee answered, a smile crossing her lips as well, “I mean, you did that and more for me.”

“I did get pretty good at painting your nails.”

“That you did,” Kaylee chuckled, wiping the excess shaving cream from his face, “And I have never been more grateful that you did and I will stick by whatever you choose to do and I will stick by you through whatever may happen, but I want you to be able to live with the decisions you make. I don’t want you coming to regret it one day. I want you to have the career you deserve and if you go back too soon and it causes irreparable damage to your shoulder, I know you will regret going back that early and we will both drown together in that regret.” Jon stayed silent as he thought about what Kaylee had just said. While, she had said that she would be with him no matter what, he could see her point of wanting him to think it all through; to think of what could happen.

“I’ll think about it, okay,” Jon assured her once more, leaning up to kiss her softly on the lips.

“That’s all I ask,” Kaylee answered, as he pulled away from her lips, “And if you do want to return early, I will put up less of a fight if it’s at Summerslam.” Jon couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his mouth. Summerslam was two weeks after the wedding that was now set to take place on the fourth of August, which would give them both enough time for a honeymoon and to get ready for the respective summer pay-per-views.

“I already said I would think about it,” Jon answered with a shake of his head.

“I know,” Kaylee chuckled, before slowly getting up off of his lap, “Now, since you’re surgery is on Tuesday and you’re going to need a lot of help for the next four to six weeks, Ron was kind enough to give me house shows off and I’ll just need to show up for TV, so I was thinking that since you said it yourself that you can’t sit in the house all day during those four to six weeks. We could get a lot of wedding planning done.”

“What did you have in mind, Red?”

“Well, like you said, we still need to find a caterer, a videographer, a DJ for the reception-“

“I thought we needed a musician for the ceremony as well-“

“My brother and the rest of 5 Seconds of Summer kindly volunteered to play me down the aisle to any song of our choice,” Kaylee explained, “I think it’s their way of not buying us a gift, not that we really need our guests to buy us gifts anyway. Wedding gifts are meant to help us in the beginning of our marriage, but anything that we would register for, we already have or can afford ourselves and do we really want whatever cheap, tacky gifts my father’s side is going to give us?”

“Well,” Jon drawled, “We could say that their being there is our gift…”

“But, what about the people that want to give us something,” Kaylee asked, looking at her fiancée warily, “I mean, my Yiayia will be absolutely devastated if we ask them not to bring or send gifts. Not to mention, I have a feeling most people will just give us money…”

“Then, why are you arguing this,” Jon chuckled, “Let’s just leave the gift option up to the guest, if they want to buy us something, then they can buy us something.”

“Which means, we’ll still have to register for gifts,” Kaylee sighed as she began to get the hotel shower ready for her to wash Jon’s hair, “But, I guess what we could also do, even for the fans that want to send us wedding gifts, we could say that they could make a donation to Connor’s Cure or Operation Smile-“

“Or the Thalassemia Foundation of Canada,” Jon offered, “Angel said they called again.”

“And they can keep calling all they want,” Kaylee answered, “That foundation does nothing for the families that have someone affected by Thalassemia, it is one giant politic shit show and I refuse to donate another nickel to that, for a lack of better word, charity, until they figure out how to be one.” Throwing his left hand up in surrender, Jon came to sit in the chair that Kaylee had set up next to the tub.

“Whatever you say, Red,” Jon chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips once more, “I’m sure we’ll figure out what to do before we have to send those invitations out anyway, we always do, right?”

“Right.”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, she wants to what?”

“I only told you to warn you,” Kaylee responded, looking at Jon out of the corner of her eye as they waited for their limo to pull up to the Air Canada Centre’s Main Entrance where the red carpet had been rolled out for the what was now the world wide press, “I didn’t tell you, so that you would freak out over what might not happen. Jenn and I both agreed-“

“You agreed to go ahead and perform the Canadian Destroyer on the top of the cage,” Jon interrupted, looking at Kaylee like she was the one that had officially lost her mind, “And you say that I’m crazy. What the actual fuck are you thinking, Red?”

“First of all,” Kaylee started, grabbing his left hand in both of hers, “I didn’t actually agree to the Canadian Destroyer being done. I agreed that if it needed to happen, we would call it during the match. We have a bunch of things that we’ll be able to pull out of our hats, but that’s only one of them.”

“I still can’t believe that you’re even thinking about it,” Jon snapped, looking at his fiancée almost angrily, “I thought we went over this on New Years – this match, this Purgatory match was designed to end things, why are you and your best friend, so hell bent on ending each other’s careers in this damn match tomorrow? Why do you even need to be on top of the cage to begin with?”

“Because A – if we didn’t look like we wanted to end each other’s careers, no one would buy it and B – no Bombshell has actually fought on top of the cage,” Kaylee answered, earning a curious look from Jon, “And don’t give me that look; I know that on the night we first met Lacey went off the top of it, but never in the history of the Purgatory Match or in the history of the Bombshell Division has there actually been a fight on top of a cage between two Bombshells. The men have done it multiple times, but-“

“But, I have a feeling that you and Jenn are going to kill yourselves trying to prove that you can do what men can do,” Jon sighed, his face looking slightly pinched as he thought about what the two women could possibly have planned for the pay-per-view set to take place tomorrow evening, “I-I just, I already told you that I’ve had my reservations about tomorrow and-“

“Trust me, Jon-“

“You keep saying that and every time I trust you to not try and give me a heart attack during this match, something happens,” Jon answered, looking at her out of the corner of his eye once more, “The Canadian Destroyer really? What if something goes wrong? You’ve already had a broken neck and you’ve only been back a few months and I’m already probably going to be out until at least October-“

“Oh, so you’ve come to terms with that,” Kaylee teased, a small smile coming across her lips.

“Not, what we’re talking about right now,” Jon answered, a small smile also coming across his lips, “I-I just, I don’t want something to go wrong and then you’re out for another eighteen months. I mean, I know that those first six months you were out was because of a concussion and a neck injury and maybe, I’m just panicking because of what happened to me, but come on, Purgatory doesn’t actually scream cotton candy and bunny rabbits.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Kaylee agreed, “But, neither does the profession of professional wrestling in general. I’ll be fine, Jon, I promise you. If there was two people in the THWA that had the cooperation and the athleticism that it takes to pull off the Canadian Destroyer, it’s Jenn and I, we might want to look like we want to kill each other in this match, but the last thing we want to do is kill each. It just takes too much time to break in a new best friend.” Jon looked at her once more before shaking his head.

“You’ve already decided that it’s going to happen, haven’t you?”

“We’re not sure,” Kaylee answered, turning in her seat to look at him head on, “I already told you, we have multiple moves that we can use on the top of the cage for that spot that we have in mind-“

“Are you going to tell me what the spot is?”

“No,” Kaylee answered, “You’ve made me squirm over a total of how many matches – it’s time for me to return the favour.” Jon groaned playfully as he lulled his head back and pinched his nose with the left hand. Part of him knew that this was going to happen. He knew that Kaylee was going to pay him back for every single match that he had made her squirm during her time on the shelf. And the other part of him had just been hoping, hoping that she would just forget all about their little game and tell him, tell him what was going to happen in the match, if she would walk out the champion, if she would walk out of the match at all.

“You know,” he started, looking back down at her with a slight frown, “I am really regretting the day that we even started this game. Do you think that maybe we could-“

“No,” Kaylee answered with a hint of humor in her voice, “Maybe, when you’re back in the action, but until then, you can squirm, squirm, squirm, squirm, squirm.”

“I know you said that you love me,” Jon teased, pressing a small kiss to her nose, “But, I am pretty sure you hate me at the same time.”

“Well, you know what they say, Jon,” Kaylee chuckled, pressing a kiss to the spot just behind Jon’s ear that she knew was guaranteed to drive him crazy, “There is a very fine line between love and hate-“

“Fuck, Red, I-“

“Miss Smythe, Mr. Good,” the limo driver unknowingly interrupted, “We’re next in line for the red carpet.”

“Alright, thanks,” Kaylee answered, shooting a smile at the driver, but Jon could see the shine in her eyes. She was in a teasing mood and he had no idea if he would be able to withstand it. He was still in an immense amount of pain, but he was also sure that whatever Kaylee was ready to offer him would take it right off of his mind.

“And as for you,” she said, leaning to whisper in his ear, “How about when this thing is over we go back to our hotel room and I do that thing I promised to do after Wrestle Mania?” Jon tried to bite back a moan at the thought and then he desperately tried to think about something else. The last thing that he wanted to do was walk the THWA Hall of Fame Red Carpet in front of the world wide press with a hard-on.

“Tease.”

“I know, but come on, there are interviews that need to get done,” Kaylee chuckled as the limo driver step out of his seat and walked around to open Jon’s door, “And, no, you can’t hide in the limo all night.”

* * *

 

“When did you fall in love with me?”

“What,” Kaylee asked, looking up at her fiancée in confusion, completely forgetting about slipping out of her heels, so they could walk along the beach.

“Come on, Red,” Jon chuckled, “When did you fall in love with me?” Leaning down to slip out of her heels once more, Kaylee was silent. She had no idea what to say in response to that. She couldn’t even begin to answer it if she tried. Sure, she knew there was a time that she wasn’t in love with him; she liked him enough to take that leap of faith to start dating him and see where things went. And here, they were two years and four months later, engaged and planning their wedding.

“Red?”

“I don’t know,” Kaylee finally answered, looking up at him with wide brown eyes, “I don’t know the exact moment that I fell in love with you. I just know that I fell in love with you and that I keep falling in love with you every single day. You-you’re the best thing to happen to me. And I’ve had a lot of good things happen to me, but, Jon, you’re the best out of all of them.” Chuckling, Jon grabbed Kaylee’s hand in his and together they made their way down the beach, the cool and slightly wet sand squishing between their toes as they did.

“When did you fall in love with me?”

It was Jon’s turn to be silent. He had said it multiple times. This woman standing next to him; the woman that was wearing what he could only guess to be a very expensive dress and even more expensive shoes, the one that decided instead of taking a limo back to their hotel, they could walk the beach in their bare feet, she was the best thing to happen to him.

“I don’t know either,” he told her, a smile coming across his face, “I just know that I love you, that no matter what happens tomorrow, a year from now, ten years from now, I will always love you. That we could be eighty years old, still walking this beach and I will still love you.” Trying to keep herself from crying at Jon’s words, Kaylee looked up at the sky and for the first time in a very long time she smiled at what she saw. The stars had come out in full force that night and despite all of the light from the city, they were shining as brightly as they had done their first New Years Eve together.

“There was a time,” Kaylee started, “That the stars always made me feel safe. If I could see them that meant nothing bad was going to happen; that bad things could be happening in every direction around me, but as long I could see the stars I was safe.”

“What happened?”

“Clarke happened actually,” Kaylee explained with a slight shrug, causing Jon to look at her in confusion. For as long as he had known her, the relationship she had in high school with the man she now thought of as a brother was almost never mentioned and if it was, it had been considered a good thing.

“The night we broke up because of some meddling from friends who didn’t want us together anymore,” Kaylee started to explain, “I could see the stars and for the first time in sixteen years, I didn’t feel safe when I saw them. And then, the night that he told me, after a few drinks might I add, that those three weeks had been so he could win three hundred dollars from his group of friends, I could see them again and from that moment forward, I never again felt safe when I saw the stars.”

“Why are you-“

“And then that faithful October night happened,” Kaylee finished before Jon could finish asking his own questions, “I just came out here to look at them, at the lake and try not to cry after what Renee had said because even though the stars didn’t make me feel safe anymore I still enjoyed the sight of them when I could see them. And when you came up behind me and you sat down next to me and we started talking…” Jon remained silent as Kaylee continued to recall that night. He still had no idea where she was going with this. He had no idea what had even brought this on. Yeah, he had been the one to ask when she had fallen in love with him, but that was because he wanted to hear what she would say and maybe, even use it in his vows. He had no idea that the conversation would get so emotionally heavy.

“And do you know what Jon?”

“What?”

“For the first time in eight years, I felt safe,” Kaylee answered, “I didn’t even know you besides what I had learned from talking to you that night, but I felt safe. I felt safe enough to invite into my apartment, something I have never done with someone who essentially was a stranger. You made me feel safe, safe enough to let you in, to take that leap of faith, to fall in love with you and to love you for the rest of my life.” Jon didn’t want to cry, but he couldn’t help the fact that tears had started to cloud his vision. He always knew that Kaylee had an amazing way with words and he hoped that on their wedding day when he heard her vows for the first time, he wouldn’t be doing what he was doing now, trying to hide his tears.

“Aww, Jon, are you crying?”

“No,” he answered, wiping his eyes with his now free hand, “No, I-I’ve got some sand in my- wait…” Jon looked around as the tears stopped clouding his vision. He knew this place. He recognized the bench that stood not even twenty feet away from them. It may have been covered in graffiti now, but it was still the same bench, the bench that had changed his life forever.

“Is that?”

“Yeah, Red, it is.”

Leading Kaylee over to it, Jon made to take a seat in the same spot he had been in when he sat down next to her on that faithful night. Following her fiancée’s lead, Kaylee sat in the same spot she had been in as well and once they were both seated, they both looked towards the stars.

“I want to change my answer,” Kaylee said, breaking their momentary silence, “I know when I fell in love you. It was on that night, the night we met, I didn’t know it then, but I do now. This right here, this spot, almost three years ago is when I fell in love with you.” Chuckling, Jon grabbed Kaylee’s left hand in his and made to slip the engagement ring off of her finger.

“Red,” he started once more, “I know I already asked you this and I’m pretty sure, I already know the answer, but will you marry me?”

“Yes, a hundred time, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, ladies and gentlemen, that last part was a little heavy, but whew, I hope you like it. I hope you like the whole chapter in general. Next chapter, we have the Purgatory Match and a little surprise for Jon, that he really might not like and no, it’s not the spot that was mentioned, it has to do with her Harbour Wars entrance. Any guesses? Who do you think will win the Purgatory Match? And what do you think will happen in the aforementioned spot? Will both women even be able to walk away?
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	81. Close Friends, Now Bitter Enemies Part 2

Once Friends, Now Enemies Part 2

**April 15** th to 16th, 2018  
Air Canada Centre & Rogers Centre  
Toronto, ON  
Harbour Wars THWA Pay-Per-View

* * *

 

“So,” JJ started as he came to sit next to the man that he had grown slightly closer to over the last couple of years, “The arm…”

“What about it,” Jon asked, his eyes not wavering from where Kaylee was standing with Jenn while they waited for the tech guys to finish setting up for the entrance dress rehearsals that they were here so damn early for. He had no idea why their call time for _Harbour Wars_ was so early. The Hall of Fame didn’t end until proximately midnight and he and Kaylee didn’t get back to their hotel room until about one in the morning and then, she had an unbelievable call time of seven in the morning.

“Surgery’s Tuesday.”

“Yep,” Jon answered, with a nod of his head, “Couldn’t be more happier, well-“

“Would have been better if the surgery could happen tomorrow,” JJ finished for him, “Now, you gonna tell me the truth or are you going to lie to me like you’re lying to your girl.” Jon looked towards JJ in shock for a moment, before he returned his gaze back towards where Kaylee was standing. He had no idea how JJ knew that he was lying to Kaylee about everything, but part of him should have known that maybe, just maybe, they could read him a lot better than he thought they could.

“Come on,” JJ prompted him, “I had that same injury earlier the year before we met. I know what it does to a person, let alone people like us. You’re already itchin’ to get back into the ring, Kaylee let me know that much-“

“She knows then,” Jon interrupted with a sigh, his eyes now casted downward towards his feet, “She knows that I’ve been lying to her.”

“She only knows because I spent the better part of the first half of my seven months lying to Jenn,” JJ answered, a slight frown coming across his face as he thought about the memory, “There was a reason that if Jenn didn’t ask her to be her maid of honor, I might’ve asked her to be my best man. She can read people, especially people that she loves. Kaylee’s worried about you, man, she-she’s been there, you know that. She was petrified that, that match, that damn TLC match was the end and she had a back up plan, she had several back up plans.”

“And I don’t,” Jon answered, with a shake of his head to try and clear it the best he could, “I don’t know what I’ll do if this surgery doesn’t go well. Wrestling has been my life since I was sixteen and there’s nothing after this for me, not yet at least. I’m not ready for it to be done. I’m not like Red, I don’t have a license to do something else. Kaylee could have planned weddings and by the work that I’ve seen her do on ours already, she’d be amazing at it, but I got nothing and who’s going to hire some thirty-two year old with no high school diploma.”

“She would,” JJ chuckled, “You might not have a high school diploma, but she’s got so much faith in you, faith that this is what you meant to do that every dime she’s got in her savings to help you start a school, a gym, anything, but I’m telling you now, you have nothing to worry about and if you do worry, you’ve got a pretty good sounding board in a fiancée.”

“Yeah, well, she kind of freaked when I said I wanted to go back at _Money in the Bank_ ,” Jon chuckled, looking towards where Kaylee was now standing with a couple of men that were from their developmental territory that were wearing what looked like the male leather version of what Kaylee was wearing.

“Well, to be honest, she’s an emotional person,” JJ answered, with a slight smile, “You should know that better than anyone-“

“I do,” Jon agreed.

“She’s also a worrier,” JJ continued, his smile growing across his face as he thought about one of his best friends, “Something else you already know.”

“I do.”

“So, since you know both of those things, you know she’s not going to react rationally at first,” JJ continued, “She’s gonna talk herself into reacting that way once she gets over the initial news and with that kind of news will come her worry. She worries about everyone, it’s why she sends money to her grandparents, to her parents. The last person she’ll worry about is herself, but with you going under on Tuesday, her mind is solely going to be worrying about you.”

“Because of her fear of the anesthesia…”

“No,” JJ answered, shaking his head, “Yes, she has a fear of anesthesia, but that solely pertains to her going under. She can’t lose someone else on the operating table, but she knows that for this, for your surgery, you have to go under. Tink, she’s-“

“Where did that nickname come from,” Jon asked, an amused smile coming across her face, “Tink, why do you call her that?”

“Because she believes in everybody else,” JJ answered, returning the same smile that was on Jon’s face, “And just like she worries about everybody else first, she believes in everybody else before she believes in herself. I’m telling you now, man, the only reason she’s doing this match is because you believe in her the same way she believes in you. You got nothin’ to worry about, man, this surgery might scare the shit out of both of you, but in the end you’ll be glad you did it and you’ll get back in the ring might not be in time for _Money in the Bank_ , but you’ll get back in the ring.”

“How do you know,” Jon asked, looking at someone he now considered a very good friend.

“Because no matter what anybody says about this business you held the WWE Championship for 504 days,” JJ started to explain, “You stand by Tink every single time she walks into a family gathering knowing exactly how crazy and fucked up her family actually is. You put up with us whenever we get together; knowing exactly how crazy we can all be. You never get jealous of Clarke, knowing their history-“

“I kind of feel like he needs a punch in the mouth right about now, though.”

“Ah, she told you about the bet that started it all,” JJ sighed, “Jon, you, my friend, are one of the strongest people I’ve had the fortune to meet in my life and I know that you’re going to get back in that ring. This injury, it’s nothing, but a minor speed bump.”

“Says the man that’s already lived through it.”

“That’s right,” JJ chuckled, “I’ve lived through it and look at where I am now. I’m going head to head against my best friend on the biggest stage of them all, and yes, that does include _Wrestle Mania_ , to win the Heavyweight Championship. Doesn’t that sound like something that you want too?” Chuckling, Jon nodded. That did sound like something that he wanted. Looking back towards the stage, where Kaylee was now standing arms linked with Jenn as they looked up towards the Titantron where a large rose with a crown surrounding it had been lifted into the air – the rose and crown once symbolising their partnership, it now symbolized everything that would come to an end once the match was over.

“Do you think they can do this,” Jon asked, as JJ also turned to look at them.

“I think they can do anything,” JJ answered with a smile, which then turned to a frown as he saw the way the developmental guys were leering at the two women, “That, that is what I don’t like though.” Jon’s eyes turned to look where JJ was looking and saw the guys that were going to be a part of Kaylee’s entrance, the guys that would be in charge of driving the motorcycles that had specifically bought and been given a customized paint job to symbolize all of the major milestones in Christina Rose’s and Ronnie G’s time as tag team partners.

“I don’t like the way those rookies are lookin’ at our girls,” Jon snarled. There were very few men in the THWA that Jon trusted when it came to Kaylee and those rookies, well, they definitely weren’t part of that few.

“Think we should go over there,” JJ asked, his eyes narrowing as one of the guys started getting closer to where the two Bombshells were standing.

“Yeah, yeah I think we should.”

* * *

 

**_Christina Rose and Ronnie G didn’t pay any attention to the arena that surrounded them or the eighty thousand people that were watching them inside it or the millions of people watching them on pay-per-view. None of that mattered to them. Who was going to walk out as the Bombshell Champion didn’t even matter to them; all that mattered to them was that were finally, finally going to get their hands on another. All that mattered that after everything that happened between them, after all of the words that had been exchanged, the fights, the brawls that had taken place backstage, the shade that had been thrown on social media – it was all going to come to an absolute end, here, in their father’s creation._ **

**_The bell had rung, but neither one of them made a move towards the other as they just continued to circle around the ring, their eye contact never wavering as they did. And just as the fans were beginning to wonder if either woman was ever going to make the first move, Ronnie charged at Christine with every ounce of strength that she could._ **

**_“And Christina quickly uses Ronnie’s momentum against her and counters the champions attack with a double underhook DDT,” Sam Warwick announced, as the match finally began, “Driving her former tag team partner face first into the mat-“_ **

**_“What,” Lou Cartwright interrupted, looking at the red headed Bombshell bewildered, “Why isn’t Christina going for the pin, she could win it right here. Ronnie isn’t moving, she could-“_ **

**_“She wants to end Ronnie’s career like Ronnie wanted to end hers,” Sam answered, watching as Christina Rose rolled under the bottom rope and lifted the ring apron to find exactly what she was looking for, “This match isn’t about the title-“_ **

**_“Of course it is,” Lou responded, rolling his eyes at his broadcast partner, “Christina Rose can’t live with the fact that she never lost the title and that her big sister, her best friend had to pick up where she left off and became one of the greatest-“_ **

**_“That’s a matter of opinion, Lou,” Sam interrupted with an eye roll of his own, “And this isn’t about the championship this is about the fact that Ronnie G wanted to end her little sister’s career so much that she was willing to kill her and Christina Rose was out for eighteen months-“_ **

**_“Eighteen months, eighteen months,” Lou spat, “That’s all we here, eighteen fucking months. It took her more than a year to come back from an injury, whoop dee fuckin’ doo! Now, if she had came back after two months that-“_ **

Jon couldn’t bring himself to watch the match in question as both women began to beat each other bloody. It was bad enough that he knew some of the things that they were planning, but he wasn’t ready for the blood that was already beginning to show up on Jenn’s face after Kaylee had brought a bat out from underneath the ring and proceeded to take the end cap of it and smack it against her friend’s head until blood started showing up.

“I don’t know how she does it,” Jon complained to JJ and Scott as the pair continued to stretch for the upcoming match, “Sure, she squirms when she’s watching these matches when I’m in them, but there was a point where that was all I did and she watched every single one of them.”

“Yeah, well,” Scott chuckled, as he turned to look up at the screen, “I don’t know if she told you, but there was a point in the lead up to your match with Lesnar that she was telling everyone-“

“And he does mean everyone,” JJ interrupted.

“That she was going to watch that match from behind both of her hands,” Scott continued, shooting his best friend his middle finger, “And she probably would have to if she hadn’t been front and centre right next to you. And-oh! That’s got to have hurt.”

**_“And it looks like the Champ is finally getting the upper hand,” Lou announced gleefully as Christina Rose sailed over the top rope and straight into the steel cage thanks to her underestimation of Ronnie’s strength, “And what-what is Ronnie planning on doing with those bolt cutters, Sam? What-what is she doing?” The crowd watched as Ronnie made her way towards the steel door, where the referee tried to block her way, but was quickly pushed to the side as she took the bolt cutters and made quick work of the chain that was keeping the steel door shut and her locked inside with the one woman that wanted her revenge more than anything else._ **

**_“I’m out of here,” she shrieked as she quickly ran out the door, but Christina despite being in a world of pain was only a few steps behind her. Ronnie knew there was no way that she was going to out run the winner of the Bombshell Bash, but maybe, just maybe she could out climb her._ **

**_“It looks like Ronnie is going to the top of the cage-“_ **

**_“What-what is the champ thinking,” Lou asked almost sounding frightened, “I mean, of course, Christina is going to follow her, but does she honestly think that she has some sort of shot up there?”_ **

**_“Losing faith in the Bombshell champion, Lou,” Sam asked his broadcasting partner smugly._ **

**_“Of course not.”_ **

“I hate the both of them so much right now,” Jon complained, as he threw his left hand in front of his eyes. He couldn’t watch this, he just couldn’t bear to see what happened next. If Jenn was already bleeding and by the looks of Kaylee’s forehead, she was as well, he could only imagine how bad it was going to get once they were finished on top of the cell.

“You hate them,” Scott asked his friend’s fiancée sarcastically, “Hailey and Lex have to follow this with Jenni and Jazmine, I think those four hate those two a little bit more.”

“Hell, I hate them,” JJ scowled, “We’re the fucking main event and they’re going to blow us out of the water.”

**_“And both women are exchanging blows on top of the cage,” Sam announced, as Christina Rose and Ronnie threw punch after punch trying to get the upper hand. Neither woman was going to let this go until one of them couldn’t stand any longer._ **

**_“You’re going to have to kill me to take it!”_ **

**_“I know and I plan to!”_ **

**_“And it looks like Christina went for a hurricanrana, but, oh no,” Sam cut himself off looking at the two women in absolute horror, “Ronnie G catches Christina and hoists her over her shoulder and no, no she isn’t, she can’t be thinking to do the Bling Driver up there, but-oh my god, oh my god!” The crowd screams could be heard from every which angle as Christina Rose quickly countered the manoeuvre once again into the hurricanrana that she originally want to perform and just as both women’s bodies landed, the top of the cage gave out from underneath them sending Ronnie plummeting to the ring below them as Christina held onto the cage before dropping down only a couple feet away from the champ._ **

**_“Somebody’s got to get the paramedics out here, somebody’s got to help these,” Lou quickly cut himself off with a gasp of shock as Christina slowly nudged her way towards the champ and threw her arm over the blonde, “And the three count. One…Two…”_ **

**_“And Ronnie G kicks out, I repeat, Ronnie G kicks out,” Sam interrupted, as the pair watched the two Bombshells with wide eyes, “I don’t know how either one of them survived that enough to have the where with all to pin the champ, but to also kick out of a pin.”_ **

“It’s done,” JJ shook his head, “The night just ended. Those two just main evented _Harbour Wars_ because anything you put on after this will just fail. Let us compete on Wednesday while these two are-“

“Not even in the building,” Jon chuckled, those his face was contorted in horror.

**_“And Ronnie G and Christina Rose are leaning on another to get into a standing position as the blood pours down their faces,” Sam Warwick announced, “These two women have done everything they possibly could do to win or retain the championship as they once more exchange blows and, I think- is-“_ **

**_“She is,” Lou answered, “Christina Rose is setting Ronnie G up for the Queen’s stinger and there it is and-“_ **

**_“One!”_ **

**_“Two!”_ **

**_“Three!”_ **

**_“Ladies and gentlemen, your new Bombshell Champion, Christina Rose!”_ **

* * *

 

Jon manoeuvred his way backstage the best he could with his arm in a sling, his heart thumping in his ears and pounding in his chest, all the while feeling eerily similar to the day that Kaylee had to be stretchered out of the Rogers Arena and admitted to the nearest hospital. The last he saw her, she had blood practically pouring down her face from a very open wound on her forehead and she was being helped to the back by a couple of referees. And despite all of that, Kaylee had a smile on her face.

“Come on,” JJ directed, as he continued to lead Jon towards where the medical staff was set-up, where both of their significant others were sure to be. After the cage match had finally come to an end, it wasn’t only Kaylee that had still been bleeding. Jenn was still bleeding as well, in fact it seemed to have gotten worse after both girls had decided that fighting on top of the evil looking monster of a cage would still be a good idea.

“I don’t know whether to kiss her and make sure that she’s okay or make sure that she’s okay and then kill her myself,” Jon complained to JJ as the pair of them continued to make their way through the arena.

“That’s better than what I’m thinking,” JJ answered, picking up his speed slightly as he did. His match was on after the Bombshell tag match that was taking place right now in front of what sounded like a dead crowd right now and he wanted enough time to check on his wife before competing in front of a, hopefully, more lively crowd.

“Why? What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that I want to get my lovely wife committed,” JJ explained, as he led Jon down a practically empty hall way, “I mean, I don’t know about you, but my heart almost stopped multiple times during their match.”

“Yeah, well, it was you wife that went through the top of the cage first,” Jon answered, trying not to chuckle at the same time.

“Only because your fiancée sent her flying when they did that hurricanrana,” JJ responded, shooting the man beside him a less than amused look as they barged through the medic’s office door, “What were they even thinking?”

“We were thinking,” Jenn groaned, as one of the many backstage medical personnel poked and prodded at her back and abdomen to make sure that nothing was broken, “We were thinking that it seemed like a good idea at the time.” Both JJ and Jon looked at Jenn with wide eyes. Did she even know what she was saying?”

“A good idea,” JJ practically yelled at the two best friends, “A good idea? How is Jenn falling through the roof of that damn cage and landing cold in the middle of the ring a good thing?”

“Cosmic karma,” Kaylee offered, with a hiss of her own as another medic sterilized the wound on her forehead, “For the sake of the storyline, your wife was the person behind the accident in August of 2016, so what better way for me to get revenge on her than by sending her falling at a much greater height. Plus, she did kick Jon in the face at Fights 1000.”

“You know, it amazes me,” JJ sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as the two girls went to high five, but due to the amount of pain they were both in, chose to wait until a much later time, “It amazes me how I’ve known the two of you since high school, lived with both of you, I even married one of you, but I still don’t understand either one of you better than the day I met you.”

“Oh, save us the lecture Jaybear,” Jenn sighed, as she reached to grab his hand, “Bleu, Jordan and Ron already gave it to-“

“What conversation were you listening to,” Kaylee interrupted, hissing slightly as the attending medic continued to disinfect her wound, “’Cause all I heard was a round of congratulations and talk of doing another one.”

“Please, God, no,” Jon said, speaking for the first time since he had entered the medic’s office with JJ, “I barely survived watching you in this one; I don’t think I’ll survive watching you in another one. How you feelin’, Red?”

“The taste of blood in my mouth oddly feels almost nostalgic,” Kaylee chuckled, before hissing in pain once more, “But, to be honest, I didn’t miss it for a second, and I’m starting to wish I couldn’t feel my legs. Did you really have to take a kendo stick to them?”

“This coming from the woman who decided that breaking a steel chair over my back was another good idea,” Jenn argued, looking at the red head beside her out of the corner of her eye, “Whatever I did to you, you did ten times worse to me. Need I remind you that I was the one that went through the roof of that damn cage and fell a story and a half without the being able to hold onto something.”

“They’re going to be fine,” JJ chuckled, gently clapping Jon on his good shoulder.

“I was hoping they’d start arguing soon,” Jon chuckled as well, “They were beginning to worry me with the way they were agreeing with one another while in pain.”

_“It’s over,” Xander chuckled, turning to look at the man who would be his father in the future, “Blood’s gone, you can take your hands away from your face.” Slowly Jon pulled his hands away to see Kaylee and his future self smiling at one another before the medic came to stand in front of her, so he could stitch her forehead closed._

_“Please tell me that she is never in one of those matches again,” Jon groaned, shuddering at the mere thought._

_“I was taught to never lie,” Xander answered._

_“And what does that have to do with anything,” Colby asked, looking at his future pseudo nephew in confusion, “It’s a yes or no question.”_

_“Yeah, I know,” Xander answered, sticking his tongue out at the younger version of the uncle he would one day come to know, “But, the answer Dad’s looking for would be-“_

_“You know what,” Jon interrupted, “I don’t even want to know, I don’t want to know. I don’t want to see it. I just-“_

_“Want to move onto your surgery,” Joelle suggested, a hint of a smile on her face._

_“Exactly, I want to move onto my surgery.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, ladies and gentlemen, that was Harbour Wars 2018 and now, we move onto Jon’s shoulder repair surgery. How do you think it will go? Will it be a success or will Jon need another surgery afterwards? How do you think the landscape of women’s wrestling in the WWE will change thanks to the THWA’s Bombshells and the Purgatory match? 
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think.  
> xo


	82. Career & Strength

Career & Strength

**April 18** th, 2018  
Harborview Medical Centre  
Seattle, WA

* * *

 

_“It’s over,” Xander chuckled, turning to look at the man who would be his father one day in the not so far off future, “Blood’s gone, you can take your hands away from your face.” Slowly Jon, pulled his hands away to see that Kaylee and his future self were smiling at one another before the medic came to stand between them to stand in front of her, so he could stitch her forehead closed._

_“Please tell that she is never in one of those matches again,” Jon groaned, shuddering at the mere thought._

_“I was taught to never lie,” Xander answered._

_“And what does that have to do with anything,” Colby asked, looking at his future pseudo nephew in confusion, “It’s a yes or no question.”_

_“Yeah, I know,” Xander answered, sticking his tongue out at the younger version of the uncle he would one day come to know, “But the answer that Dad’s looking for would be-“_

_“You know what,” Jon interrupted, “I don’t even want to know, I don’t want to know at all. I don’t want to see it. I just-“_

_“Want to move onto your surgery,” Joelle suggested, a hint of a smile on her face._

_“Exactly, I want to move onto my surgery…”_

_“I don’t know why,” Colby asked, looking at his friend curiously, “I mean, we already know that you retire once this one starts his freshman year in high school, so we know you do get better and you do return to the ring…”_

_“Yes, you do,” Xander agreed, “But, this moment is a very big moment for Dad. It’s his first real injury and he finally, finally learns to let someone take care of him-“_

_“She’s taken care of him before,” Joe argued, “He’s been sick and he’s been injured since Wrestle Mania at this point-“_

_“Yeah, but if you’ve notice Dad’s fought her almost step of the way. Dad doesn’t really like to let things go,” Xander responded, “Especially when it comes to stuff like this, and well, Mom finally gets him to just relax. Even if it is just for a little bit…”_

_“But,” Colby went to interrupt once more._

_“You know,” Joelle chuckled, turning to look at Xander, “I would have thought that Uncle Colby would be a little biit more interested in seeing the exact moment that Aunt Kay finally realized why Uncle Jon kept him around all of these years.”_

_“Wait, what?”_

“I hate this,” Jon groaned out, as Kaylee helped him into the passenger seat of their rental car at an almost unbelievable time in the morning, “I hate this. I hate the fact that I’m in pain. I hate the fact that I can’t do almost anything for myself anymore. I hate the fact that I can’t even drive. I hate the fact that I am starting to sound like a broken record-“

“Noticed that have you,” Kaylee asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes as she slid the key into the ignition and turned on the heat, “And I can’t believe that it is this cold in Sea-“

“I hate the cold,” Jon started again, causing Kaylee to take a very deep breath. Since the moment they had arrived at their hotel the day before, he had slowly started to get on her very last nerve. He had been absolutely miserable since it was very obvious that he wouldn’t be taking part in any pleasurable, physical activities with her until his doctor told them it was okay to.

“I know, babe, I know,” she told him, turning up the heat slightly as she continued to let the car engine warm up, “But think about it, we’ll be at the hospital in a little over half an hour and then, you’ll be going into surgery before Seattle even sees sunlight-“

“I hate the sun…”

“You sound like my brother when he was twelve,” Kaylee muttered under her breath, “This will all be better once you’re out of surgery. You won’t be in nearly as much pain as you are right now and you’ll actually be able to rest much better. You might even be able to get a good night’s sleep.”

“Doubt it,” Jon argued, eerily reminding Kaylee of the days that she would quite literally want to slam her brother’s head in the car door just to get him to shut up for once, “You won’t want to lie next to me while I’m lying in that damn hospital bed that is as about as comfortable as cuddling with a cactus.” Kaylee couldn’t help the way her heart wanted to melt. Even though he had become the real life example of a hovering black cloud from the moment that _Harbour Wars 2018_ had ended, he still managed to be the only guy that could turn her into a complete pile of mush.

“Jon.”

“Red.”

“Four to six weeks,” Kaylee continued as a chuckle pushed past her lips, “And then, the doctor will hopefully let you start rehabbing and then, I’ll let you do everything by yourself again, but until then, we’re going to do this their way. Just like we did when I had my concussion and neck injury.”

“Don’t remind me,” Jon groaned, running his left hand over his face, “We couldn’t have sex until November. November, Red, and you were in August. August, Red, August.”

“Don’t need to remind me, Jon,” Kaylee sighed, as she turned to look at him, “Lived it, babe, and that was no picnic for me either, especially when you took to parading around my old apartment shirtless.” A somewhat rare smile graced Jon’s lips for a few moments as he thought back to the days before the old furnace in that old building decided to finally give out on all of the residents just as they needed it the most.

“Come on, Red,” he whispered huskily, “Let’s relive those memories before we have to be at the hospital.”

“Jon…”

“Come on,” he tried once more, “No one’s going to be out at this time of morning anyway, let me get you off before-“

“Jon, no,” Kaylee answered, though it sounded like it killed her to even say it.

“But-“

“No,” she answered once more, “You have to be at the hospital soon and I’m just not going to be into it. Jon, I’m freaking out enough as it with you having to go under and you’ll be in pain the entire time-“ Jon went to interrupt her again.

“And no matter how much you want to deny it, I know you…”

“But, but, I’ll be fine, Red,” Jon stuttered, trying to get his way before she actually put her hands on the steering wheel and made to drive them to the hospital, “I’m not even in that much pain right now. I’ve kind of gotten used to it and I’ll be fine. Just let me…”

“Jon,” Kaylee started, a slight hint of warning in his voice, “I love you and this is killing me just as much as it’s killing you right now, but please do not give me that bull shit. You’ve been wincing the entire morning and I know you’re in a lot of pain.” Jon grumbled, but sank back into his seat. He really, really hated that she was right, right now.

“Fine,” he sulked, “But-“

“No,” she answered quickly, “We’re not even going to attempt anything until after you’re given the okay by your doctor. Think of it this way; there is no way that our period of waiting will be any worse than it was when I got injured. We waited eight weeks, I think we can wait four to six.

“We’ve already technically been waiting two,” Jon grumbled once more as Kaylee finally put the car in drive and made to pull out of the hotel’s parking lot, “If we have to wait six, we’ll be waiting just as long. Please don’t make me wait that long. I hate the fact that we can’t even cuddle properly…”

“You need to stop playing dirty,” Kaylee answered, as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, “You’re going into surgery and I have to sit in the waiting room by myself with nothing, but my phone keeping me comp-“

“Actually,” Jon sighed, “I knew that you were going to be freaking out because of, you know, everything and well, when Colby and I got to talking on Sunday while I was waiting for your match to start, I kind of asked him, if he would, um, if he would come and sit with you while I was in surgery. He said he would, he might not be there before I go in, but he’ll hopefully show up sometime after.” Kaylee was silent. Part of her was touched that Jon knew she would be freaking out in the waiting room and that he didn’t want her to be alone during that time, the other part wanted to scream at the fact that he asked Colby. She liked him, she did. He was a really good friend for Jon, he was doing a really good job raising her goddaughter, and he was a really good boyfriend for Saraya, but the part of her that wanted to scream highly doubted he would be the right person to help her through any panic attack that may arise. Why, oh, why couldn’t he have asked Joe?

“Red?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ll know I’ll be okay, right,” Jon asked her, thinking that the reason that she was silent was because she was getting caught up in her worry for him, “This a routine kind of surgery. Dr. Walsh does shoulder repairs all the time. Plus, there’s no way I’m going anywhere before our wedding.”

“You better not go anywhere after either,” Kaylee answered, a small smile coming to appear on her lips.

“I wouldn’t dare think of it,” Jon answered, intertwining his fingers with hers before bringing her hand up to his lips, “You better not go anywhere either.”

“Not without you.”

* * *

 

“Look at you, man,” Colby chuckled as he walked into the room to see Jon laying in a hospital bed with Kaylee sitting beside him, running her fingers through her fiancé’s now fluffy blonde hair, “You’re going to have this one waiting on you hand and foot and I just walked past the nurses station and this hospital has got some hot ass nurses. Think you’ll be able to get a sponge bath while you’re-“ Colby quickly stopped at the unimpressed look that came across Kaylee’s face.

“Right, hi,” he greeted her, leaning down to place a kiss on the crown of her head before bumping fists with Jon, “Sorry, I didn’t get here sooner, I was just picking up a couple of things that I thought Jon would like once he gets out and-“

“It’s okay,” Kaylee answered, her tone slightly more clipped than she meant it to be. The last thing she wanted to do was take out any kind of emotions on Colby. Despite her earlier worries that Colby might not be the person that was best equipped to deal with her anxiety, she trusted that Jon knew what he was doing when he asked Colby.

“You okay, or-“

“She’s worried,” Jon explained for her, as he tightened his grip on her left hand, “Dr. Walsh has assured us that everything is going to be fine, but-“

“But, my family kind of has a bad history with surgeries,” Kaylee explained to Colby, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall from doing so, “Um, my uncle died on the operating table when I was three due to complications with his liver transplant and my cousin can’t work and is permanently on disability because a doctor fucked up his ankle repair and I’m just, I’m in my own head right now and I really don’t want to be, but-“

“Hey,” Colby interrupted, sitting on the arm of the chair she was sitting on, “Dr. Walsh is one of the best guys that the WWE has when it comes to stuff like this and Jon will be perfectly fine. The doctor who did your cousin’s surgery was probably a noob and didn’t actually know what he was doing and I’m sorry to hear about your uncle, that, uh, that’s messed up, but like I said, Jon will be fine.” Kaylee looked up at him and smiled before picking up Jon’s hand and kissing it.

“You were right,” she said to him.

“Wait,” Jon said, “Wait, hold on. Colby, can you get my cell phone out of my jeans, I need to record this.”

“Jon…”

“No,” Jon chuckled again, pointing Colby towards the bag that sat by the window, “No, Red, I need this on record for when your brother says that you would never willingly admit that you were wrong.”

“I never admitted that I was wrong,” Kaylee corrected him, looking at him with a slight smile on her face, “All I said was that you were right.”

“Yeah,” Jon answered, a slight laugh pushing past his lips as he did, “That’s about as close as I’m going to get, so I want Colby to hand me my phone, so that you can actually say it on video, so that I can shove it in your brother’s face.” Colby looked between the couple in complete confusion. He had no idea what was going on and he had absolutely no idea whether or not he should indulge his friend and actually hand him his phone.

“Uh-“

“If this is about this weird fascination you have with proving to my brother just how much closer you and I are in comparison to he and I, you need to stop it,” Kaylee answered, looking at him in complete disbelief, “There are certain things that I’m going to be closer with you about and there are certain things that I’m going to be closer with him.”

“This isn’t about that,” Jon answered, earning himself a pointed look from his fiancée, “No, it’s not. This is about proving your brother wrong. This is about proving to your brother that I was right, this is about proving to your brother that you will willingly admit that I was right and you were wrong.”

“But, like she said, she never actually admitted that she was wrong,” Colby interjected, looking between the couple still in complete confusion, “All she said was that you were right. There was no admission on her part that she-“

“Thank you, Colby,” Kaylee chuckled, as Jon looked between the two of them in shock, “He’s right and so was I.”

“I can’t use that against him,” Jon complained, leaning back into the mountain of pillows behind him, “He’s heard that more than I have and that’s not something to brag about to him. Come on, Red, do this for me. You like proving your brother wrong more than anyone else. Please, please, please, please, please.” Kaylee shook her head and held out her hand towards Colby, silently asking him to hand her Jon’s phone. Call her a complete and utter sucker, but she just couldn’t say no to Jon right now. He looked completely and utterly pathetic lying in the hospital bed pleading with her to help him prove her brother wrong, something else she had a complete weakness for.

“Fine,” she answered, “But, don’t even bother asking me do you any more favors, especially anything from the conversation we had earlier.”

“Wait, shit,” Jon swore, looking at her with wide eyes thinking about what she had just said, “Are you, no, oh shit. Red, I, what to do, what to do…” Shaking her head, Kaylee leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Sorry, Jonny,” she whispered against his lips as she slowly pulled away, “This is the only favor you’re getting from me until you get out of surgery and by the look of it, you might not even get this one. Hi, Dr. Walsh.”

“Miss Smythe,” the doctor greeted the red head with a slight smile as he and a male technician walked into the hospital room, “Mr. Good, how are we feeling today?”

“Tonnes of pain, Doc,” Jon answered, “Ready for this to be over with…”

“Well, that’s what we’re looking to do,” Dr. Walsh answered, “Jack here, is going to give a little something to help you fall asleep, and then we’ll let you say your goodbyes-“ Colby wrapped an arm around Kaylee’s shoulders as he saw her go slightly rigid at the doctor’s choice of words.

“To your fiancée and your-“

“Brother,” Colby answered with a slight smile, “Colby.”

“Nice to meet you,” the doctor responded, “We’ll let you say your goodbyes to your fiancée and brother and once you’re asleep we’ll wheel you into the operating room. You’re both welcome to watch in the observation room-“

“I think we’ll just wait in the waiting room or in the cafeteria,” Kaylee answered quietly. She wouldn’t be able to do it and she knew it. There was no way that she would be able to watch his surgery without freaking out more than she already was. It wasn’t even a possibility as far as she was concerned.

“Alright then,” Dr. Walsh answered, offering her a reassuring smile, “See you in there, Jon.”

“I’ll be the one on the operating table,” Jon joked, shaking the hand that Dr. Walsh offered him. As soon as Dr. Walsh left, Jack the technician, grabbed a needle and the IV that was attached to Jon’s arm and slowly injected the liquid of the needle into it.

“He should be out in a little bit,” Jack told Colby and Kaylee, nodding for them to come and say their goodbyes, so he could move Jon into the operating room.

“I love you,” Kaylee whispered, as she leaned down to press a quick kiss on his forehead, “Come back to me, okay.”

“Mhmm,” Jon answered, “I’ll, I’ll-“

“We’ll be here when you wake up,” Colby promised, just as Jon’s eyes slowly drooped closed.

* * *

 

“So,” Kaylee started, taking a quick sip from the water bottle in her hand.

“So,” Colby repeated, “How are you doing? I saw the match. It was good, brutal, but good.”

“I’m good,” Kaylee answered, trying to keep a semblance of calm, “A little sore and I’ve got bruises up and down my body from that fall, but I’m good. Glad to be the Bombshell champion again…”

“I bet,” Colby commented, “Any news on who you’re facing next?”

“Not yet,” Kaylee answered with a shrug, “I’ll have a rematch with Jenn in a couple of weeks when we’re both not hurting from the match and then who knows what happens after that, that’s all up to the Creative team. How are things with Saraya?”

“Good, good,” Colby answered, a slight smile starting to play on his lips as he thought about the pale Brit, “We’re, uh, we’re talking about whether or not Saraya should officially adopt Jessie or not. Things with Zahra have been quiet. She hasn’t come around since I told her that Jessie doesn’t need an in and out Mom, but we’re not too sure what will happen if she finds out. I don’t want to lose my daughter.”

“You won’t,” Kaylee answered, a slight frown coming to appear on her face, “There are plenty of people that can attest to the fact that Zahra would be an absolutely horrible person to trust with the safety of your little girl.”

“And what about Saraya adopting Jessie,” Colby asked, “What do you think about that?”

“I think she’s pretty much Jessie’s mother already,” Kaylee answered, “Has been since Jessie came into our lives, has she not?”

“Yeah…”

“Then, why not make it official,” Kaylee asked, a slight smile replacing the frown, “Saraya was made to be that little girl’s mother and you two were made to be parents together. Saraya adopting Jessie will change nothing, except that if something horrible were to happen to you, no would have to worry about where Jessie was going. Sure, Jon and I would take her if that was what it came to, but if Saraya was her mom in the eyes of the law, you wouldn’t have to put it in a legal document that Jessie could stay with her.” Colby stayed silent for a moment before taking a sip of his coffee.

“I, um, no one knows this, but, um,” he started, looking down at the table in between them, “I’ve, uh, I’ve kind of, um…” Kaylee looked at Colby in confusion. She had a feeling what he was trying to say, but for someone that usually sounded so sure of himself, he sounded like a completely different person when he was nervous.

“I, uh, I’ve kind of been looking at rings,” Colby finally finished, looking up at Kaylee, who just smiled at him in return, “I don’t have anything right now, but I’ve been thinking. I want to marry her, Kaylee, she-she means a lot to me and the fact that she was the one that suggested that she should legally adopt Jessie, I, uh, I just knew that she was it for me, and-“

“You have no idea where to even begin,” Kaylee finished for him, “And after the debacle with Kevin, you’re worried that she’s going to freak.” Colby nodded as he lifted the coffee cup to his lips once more.

“Things with Kevin were a little weird to begin with Colby,” Kaylee started to explain, “Trust me, I was there from the moment it started to the moment that it exploded. Saraya was twenty-one at the time and she was still very much into the idea of partying and not settling down. Kids weren’t even on that girl’s mind, marriage wasn’t even on her mind, but when Kevin asked, she said yes. She said yes because she didn’t want to lose him.”

“But, she did,” Colby answered, “She pulled away and she lost him.”

“She didn’t love him, Colby,” Kaylee answered, before taking a sip of water, “If she loved him, she would have told her mom about the proposal, she would have called me, she would have shown off that ring every chance she got. Instead, her mom didn’t know until she came to visit, I had to pry it out of her when she started rambling while she was drunk and she hid the ring in a jewelry box. But, I’m going to tell you something and I swear to God, if you mention this to Saraya or anyone else for that matter, I will deny that I said this.”

“What?”

“She only dated Kevin to make you jealous,” Kaylee explained, her voice no higher than a whisper as they made to return to the waiting room, “But, you were happy with the she-beast and most of her friends were in happy relationships-“

“You were with Crosby.”

“And we were happy,” Kaylee answered, with a roll of her eyes “Not for much longer, but we were. And this isn’t about me and Crosby, this is about you and Saraya. Propose, Colby, it will be the best thing you ever do.”

“What if she says no,” Colby asked, slowly down slightly as they got closer to the waiting room, “I don’t, I don’t know what I would do if she said no, I-I-“

“She won’t say no,” Kaylee assured him, as she placed a hand on his arm, “She’d be crazy to say no, because that girl loves you and Jessie more than wrestling and we all know that there aren’t a lot of things that she loves more than wrestling.”

“You’re right,” Colby chuckled, “I bet you never get tired of hearing that.”

“Not at all,” Kaylee answered, before turning to look at the waiting room attendant, “Hi, I’m just looking for an update on Jonathan Good.”

“Name?”

“Kaylee Smythe.”

“Relation?”

“Fiancée and Emergency Contact.” The attendant went silent for a moment as she looked up the patient’s name on her computer before turning to look at Kaylee and Colby with a smile.

“He’s out of surgery,” she told them, “We were just waiting for him to wake up a little bit. Dr. Walsh wanted to meet with you, but something came up. He said that the surgery was a success and that Mr. Good should go and see his regular doctor in a week or two to see how he’s healing and then, his doctor can see how things are going and make the decision on how much longer Jon should wait before starting rehab.”

“Can we see him,” Colby asked for the red head next to him. The attendant held up a finger as she once again started typing away on her computer before picking up the phone that sat next to her and dialing a number. Colby and Kaylee waited silently as the attendant had a hushed conversation with the person on the other end.

“He’s not awake yet,” the attendant explained to the pair, “But, you’re welcome to go and sit with him, he’s in room ICU1120. Up two floors, take a left and then go straight through two sets of doors and take a right and it will be the third door on the right hand side.” Quickly thanking the attendant, the two of them left, making a mental note of the directions that she had given them. The sooner that they could both see Jon, the happier the both of them would be and the calmer Kaylee would be as well.

“So, you think I should do it,” Colby asked, quietly upon entering the room.

“Definitely,” Kaylee answered, before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Jon’s forehead as he continued to sleep, “She’s ready, Colby.”

“Ready for what,” Jon grumbled, as he slowly came to, “And why can I smell colours?”

“Okay,” Kaylee chuckled, “Why don’t you go back to sleep and I’ll go ask the nurse…”

“Promised I’d come back to you,” Jon slurred slightly, as he reach out to take hold of Kaylee’s hand before she could go rushing off anywhere, “Can’t leave my best girl before I marry her, huh?”

“I know, Jonny,” Kaylee whispered as she leaned down to place another kiss on his forehead, “Now, go on, go back to sleep, I’ll be right here when you wake up, I’m not going anywhere at all.” Nodding sluggishly, Jon slowly closed his eyes once more before nodding off completely.

“Colby,” Kaylee started, her eyes not leaving Jon’s peaceful looking face, “Can you go find the nurse? I think his drugs might be a little too high if he’s smelling colours…”

_“See,” Colby sighed, trying to sound bored by the news that Jon’s surgery had been a complete success, but in reality he was like a little kid inside, “It was like we already knew, your surgery was a complete success. You can apparently smell colours right now, but I’m sure that will go away as soon as the anesthesia wears off and like I said, complete success.”_

_“Uh huh,” Jon answered, looking at his friend knowingly, “And you’re not mentally freaking out about the fact that your future self is considering getting engaged for the second time…”_

_“Bite me,” Colby answered, before quickly shaking his head, “Actually, no, don’t because you just might actually. And before, anyone else starts, can we just move on? What do we have next? I hope it’s more wedding planning. I want to see Jon start pulling out his hair. Well…” Joelle and Xander shared a quick looked before looking at Colby worriedly._

_“You feelin’ okay, Uncle Colby,” Joelle asked, “You look a little pale.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, so sorry that it took this long to update. Things at work just got crazy and then, I was both too mentally and physically exhausted to even write for ‘My Future, Your Past,’ and then the Blue Jays started choking and let’s just say that I have a million and one excuses as to why this wasn’t up sooner, but none of them matter now, because here it is. What’s happening with Colby? Will Jon be able to start rehab sooner rather than later? Where are Xander and Joelle taking them next? 
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	83. The Bridesmaids

The Bridesmaids

**April 29 th, 2018**   
**Bridal Suite**   
**Toronto, ON**

* * *

 

_“See,” Colby sighed, trying to sound bored by the news that Jon’s surgery had been a complete success, but in reality he was like a little kid inside, “It was like we already knew, your surgery was a complete success. You can apparently smell colours right now, but I’m sure that will go away as soon as the anesthesia wears off and like I said, complete success.”_

_“Uh huh,” Jon answered, looking at his friend knowingly, “And you’re not mentally freaking out about the fact that your future self is considering getting engaged for the second time…”_

_“Bite me,” Colby answered, before quickly shaking his head, “Actually, no, don’t because you just might actually. And before, anyone else starts, can we just move on? What do we have next? I hope it’s more wedding planning. I want to see Jon start pulling out his hair. Well…” Joelle and Xander shared a quick looked before looking at Colby worriedly._

_“You feelin’ okay, Uncle Colby,” Joelle asked, “You look a little pale.”_

_“I’m fine, I, uh, I’m just, you know, whew, that, that’s a lot of information you know,” Colby answered, trying to take a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart, “I mean, nowhere near as much information as Jon is getting, but, I mean, Saraya, me, getting engaged, adoption, I, uh-“_

_“He’s not okay,” Jon mumbled to his son, “He’s definitely not okay.”_

_“No, no, I’m fine,” Colby insisted one last time, “Can we, uh, can we just move on and leave me a little time to let this sink in, please?”_

_“Are you sure,” Xander asked, looking at his future pseudo uncle worriedly, “We can find somewhere for you to sit down. I don’t want you to pass out on us or something because-“_

_“No, no,” Colby insisted once more, “Let’s just move on.”_

_“Okay,” Xander said, still looking at his uncle worriedly as he began to fiddle with the dials on his watch, “Well, who’s in the mood to see Aunt Saraya squirm over dresses again?”_

“I don’t know why I have to be here,” Jon groaned, as he settled into the chair next to his bride to be, “This is something for you and for Jenn and for Alex and for Saraya, who are all here by the way. This, choosing bridesmaid dresses, is not something for me. I don’t even know where to be begin when it comes to stuff like this. Like, what, what do I have to offer here?”

“Support,” Kaylee answered, leaning her head on his uninjured shoulder, “This is going to be completely unbearable especially if Saraya is in the mood that I think she is and you wanted me to come and look at the tuxes with you…”

“That was different,” Jon answered, looking at her as a slight smile started to appear on his lips, “You know what you’re doing when it comes to stuff like this and you have a certain vision for what you want this wedding to be and I don’t want to ruin that for you.”

“This is your wedding too, Jon,” Kaylee answered, looking up at him through her long eyelashes, “I keep telling you that you have a say in this too.”

“Yeah I know,” he answered, reaching to take her hand in his, “But, I don’t care what everyone is wearing. They could be wearing jeans and t-shirts and you could be wearing a Blue Jays jersey and I wouldn’t care as long as I was marrying you-“

“Is that an option,” Saraya called from the dressing room she was in as one of the attendants helped her into one of the dresses that had been suggested, “Because if that’s what you want us to wear, I’ll be fine with that. Actually, I could wear a potato sack and be happy as long as it wasn’t a dress and – what the hell is that? Is that a bow on my ass? Maple, what kind of sick game are you playing at?”

“Just let me see it,” Kaylee called, looking at Jon in complete exasperation,  “And I already told you, I’m just looking for an idea right now, if we find a dress today, we find a dress today, if we don’t, we don’t.” The couple heard Saraya sigh in resignation before she and the other two Bridesmaids exited their dressing rooms. All three of them were wearing looks of complete disgust at the mere thought of what they wearing.

“You can’t be serious,” Alex muttered, looking at the dress in the mirror once more, “This thing is more hideous than the dress that I wore to prom and that’s saying something.”

“I’m not wearing a dress that has this many bows, Blossom,” Jenn added, causing Kaylee to grimace at the nickname, “At least my bridesmaid dresses were simple. A light blue halter dress that went down to your knees and they had no horrible bows or didn’t look like a handkerchief. Seriously, I’m not wearing this!”

“BOW ON MY ASS,” Saraya repeated loud enough for the other customers in the store to turn and look at them, “That’s all I have to say.” Shaking her head, Kaylee looked at all three of her bridesmaids before turning to look up at Jon, who was trying his best not to laugh at the sight in front of him. He had never seen three women who looked absolutely miserable in dresses that were mere embodiment of humiliation in silk.

“Okay, okay,” Kaylee chuckled, as the sales attendant came to stand next to them, “First off, I have to say I agree. I don’t like the bows and I definitely don’t like the fact that the bows are-“

“ON OUR ASSES,” Saraya yelled again, not a care in the world who heard her much less who cared about the language that she was using. Shaking her head, Kaylee turned back to look at the sales attendant with a slightly pinched smile.

“I also think that I’d like to see something maybe shorter, maybe to just about the knee,” she explained, as she continued to think about what the vision that she had in mind, “We’re having an outdoor wedding at the beginning of August and the last thing I want is my bridesmaid dying of heat.” The two Bombshells and Diva looked at the Bride to be in disbelief. There were several things wrong with the dresses that they were wearing and the first thing besides the amount of bows that she wanted to change was the length. The length was the very least of their worries.

“I think I have something in my mind,” the attendant started, “Are you flexible on the colour or-“

“No, no, we’re going to stick with the red,” Kaylee answered quickly. There was no way that they were going to change the colour of the dresses. There were a lot of things that Kaylee was able to compromise on, especially when it came to the fact that her grandmothers and Mama Patty were still very much trying to have their opinion be heard on everything from the attire to the smallest, littlest detail at the reception.

“I’ll be right back,” the attendant said, before leaving their party to their own devices. It was as she turned to leave that pure joyful laughter left Jon’s mouth before he even had the chance to try and stifle it with the best of his current ability.

“You three look absolutely ridiculous,” he told them, a very large smile spreading across his face as he did, “I just, you, oh my God, you, ha ha, I got to take a picture of this and send it to the guys, this is-“ Kaylee quickly pulled his phone out of his hands and stuffed it into her purse before he could even attempt to take said picture.

“Aww, babe,” he playfully complained at her, “Come on, you know they look ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but I really don’t think we should be trying to embarrass the people that are going to be in charge of two of the toasts at our wedding. Jenn, Alex and Saraya already have enough material and I’m sure they’re going to try and get more at the bachelorette party-“

“Oh, we’re going to be having bachelor and bachelorette parties,” Jon playfully asked, “I thought we were going to skip those altogether-“

“Yeah, okay, whatever you say, Jonny,” Kaylee chuckled, gently patting Jon on the cheek as she did, “You say that like I don’t already know that Colby is planning on getting you a bunch of strippers for when the girls and I jet off to Vegas in June for a weekend.”

“You didn’t say anything-“

“That’s ‘cause I don’t actually care,” Kaylee answered, a slight smirk appearing on her face, “You come home to me, you sleep in our bed with me and I know you wouldn’t dare do anything. And honestly, don’t you think that Saraya already has the male strippers for the bachelorette party already booked? She’s probably had them booked from the moment that Jenn decided that the party was going to be in Vegas…”

“You’re getting strippers…”

“Probably,” Kaylee chuckled, as Jenn, Alex and Saraya were corralled back into the dressing rooms as the sales attendant brought them another set of dresses to try on, “It’s either strippers are going to be at the party or we’re going to be going to a Chip’n’Dale Show and-“

“I really don’t like the thought of male strippers, Red…”

“And you think I like the idea of female strippers,” Kaylee responded jokingly, “There’s a reason that we’re biologically attracted to each other, Jon.”

“You know what I mean, and you know it,” Jon growled into her neck playfully, “I don’t like the thought of you being around of half-naked men-“

“Check out my day job, Jon,” Kaylee joked, smiling up at him, “Babe, honestly, nothing is going to happen at all. You’ll have your strippers and I’ll have mine, but at the end of the day we’re more than likely going to end up not paying attention and just texting each other and none of this will matter.” Jon shook his head as a smile came across his lips at the thought. And just as he was about to answer, Saraya shouted from the dressing room.

“I AM NOT WEARING TULLE, SMYTHE,” the Brit screamed as loud as she could, still not caring that there were other people in the store.

“Uh oh,” Kaylee whispered at Jon, “She’s using my last name. Think I should go rescue her from the dress?”

“I think she’ll do just fine on her own, Red.”

* * *

 

Jon groaned as once again the three bridesmaids turned down the dress that they were trying on. This had been going on for what felt like hours and if he was able to drive himself without any help from Kaylee, he probably would have grabbed the keys out of the purse that was currently sitting next to him and left his bride to be to find her own way home. His Bride to Be and her bridesmaids had given up on depending on the sales attendant to find a dress for them and began looking for themselves and at this point, it only seemed to end in a fight.

“Thosee sleeves look hideous,” he heard Kaylee say to the dress that her friend since middle school and the woman she considered a sister showed her the dress of her choice, “It looks like you’re going to have two very large poofy things growing out of your shoulders. No.” And to her credit, Kaylee had been finding very creative ways to turn down the ideas that her bridesmaids had.

“Well, I don’t know what you want,” Lex snapped in response.

“I want something a little less Sunday mass and a little more Friday Night Dining,” the red head answered, earning a look from all three of her bridesmaids, “I’m not asking you to wear something completely unreasonable. I’m just saying that you don’t really need to be wearing sleeves. We’re not going to be in a church. We’re going to be on a golf course for fuck’s sake.”

“So, no sleeves?”

“Yes.”

“Yes to sleeves or no to sleeves,” Saraya asked, earning herself a very annoyed look from Kaylee, “Okay, no to sleeves. So, you’re okay if we go strapless because I mean, your-“ Before Saraya could even finish what she was going to say three hands were slapped over her mouth.

“Ixnay onway ethay eddingway essdray,” Lex quickly growled in pig latin in her ear, shooting a pointed look in the Groom to be’s direction, “If you think this is torture, try having to replace that dress because you decided to tell him even the slightest detail.” Saraya’s eyes went wide at the mere thought. The last thing in the world she wanted to do was step foot in another bridal boutique to look for a dress that would hit everything on Kaylee’s almost impossibly long list.

“Okay, okay,” she said once the three Bombshells released her, “Sorry. I was just making sure that Maple was okay with us wearing strapless dresses.”

“I’d prefer it actually,” Kaylee answered, a smile appearing on her lips, “Now, come on, I have to get Jon to doctor’s appointment and we still have no idea what to dress to get that will make all four of us happy. I mean, there’s got to be something that the four of us can agree on to give us even the slightest idea of what you ladies can wear.”

“Well, you’re not going to let go of red, right,” Jenn asked, looking down at the colour of the dress she was currently holding up, “Especially since that whole thing you told me when we were texting last night-“

“What thing,” Jon asked, looking between his bride and her maid of honor curiously, “I thought I knew pretty much everything that was happening, plan wise anyway…”

“You do,” Kaylee assured him, running her fingers gently through his hair as she came to stand next to the chair he was sitting in, “Just not everything about when it comes to me, you know, there are a few things that need to remain a surprise you know.” Jon looked up at her curiously before turning to look at Jenn, who just smiled at him.

“So, I’m going to find out, but I’m not going to find out until the wedding,” he asked Kaylee, as he turned back to look at her with the same curious look he had given her before.

“Basically,” the Canadian answered, a secret smile appearing on her face before she leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his lips which he automatically tried to deepen the moment that her lips touched his, but due to both their awkward position and the fact that they were sitting in the middle of a very open, Bridal boutique, Kaylee had to pull away just as quickly.

“Anyways,” she started, turning back to look at her three bridesmaids as they continued to look at their reflections in the mirror, “So, colour has been decided and to be honest, I kind of really like the length of this dress. It’s got class, but it’s not too long where you ladies will have to worry about getting to hot or tripping on it…”

“Yeah,” Jenn agreed, looking at Kaylee in the mirror, “But, the neckline leaves something to be desired right.”

“Definitely,” Lex agreed with slightly pursed lips, “I mean, I know you said that you wanted it to be strapless, which we all agree with-“

“It’ll be easier for Colby to rip it off of me if it is,” Saraya mumbled under her breath, but every single one of them had heard what she had said, “And that way I don’t feel like I’m suffocating in this awful material – is there any other material that we can find? Tulle just isn’t the look we should be going for, you know.” Kaylee nodded slowly knowing exactly what her friend was trying to say without actually saying it. The skirt of her dress was tulle and besides the neckline, they didn’t want that many similarities between the dresses.

“Are you three doing that thing where you talk in code so no one can actually get what your,” Jon quickly cut himself off as something in the corner caught his eye. It was a dress that he had seen Kaylee looking as she sat next to him while he had been watching the History Channel special on Big Foot. The only reason he had even noticed that it was on her laptop was because he was trying to keep her from buying more shoes. She had enough as it was. She didn’t need anymore.

“What were you saying, Jon,” Kaylee asked, turning to look at him curiously.

“I was, um, isn’t that the dress you were looking at last night, Red,” Jon asked, pointing her in the direction of a mannequin that was wearing said dress, “’Cause I could have sworn that you were-mmm.” Kaylee cut him off with a kiss before she walked up to where the mannequin stood leaving Saraya, Alex and Jenn to look at their red headed friend bewildered.

“What is she doing?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you go ask her…”

“Why don’t you? You’re the one who she asked to be her maid of honor…”

“Yeah, but you have no problem voicing your opinion.”

“Neither do you.”

“I’ll do it,” Saraya interrupted before the quick conversation between the two Bombshells went any further. But, before she could even take a step towards the Bride to Be made her way back to the confused looked group and her slightly dazed fiancé.

“I have one more dress for you to try on…”

* * *

 

“I swear,” Kaylee chuckled as she looked down at the clipboard full of papers she had in front of her, “You, the darling love of my life, are my new Lord and Saviour. I have no idea what I would have done if you didn’t come today-“

“Not like I had much of a choice,” Jon answered, a slight hint of amusement in his voice, “I’m not allowed to drive and Angel was out with your friend and it’s not like you couldn’t show up today, but seriously, do you have any idea what it going on with Clarke and Angel?”

“I thought you were over this, babe,” Kaylee sighed, as she continued to look over the papers that the receptionist wanted either her or Jon to fill out before he could see the doctor, “Angel and Clarke have been, well, they’ve been, they’ve been whatever they are for a few months now.”

“I know,” Jon sighed in response as he ran his left hand through his unruly curls, “I’m just, ugh, ever since you told me about that damn bet I’ve just been kind of wondering if thing are-“

“They’re not,” Kaylee assured him, “Clarke was warned by both Jenn and I that if he ever and I do mean if he ever tried to do that again to any girl, even if it was someone that either one of us hated, we would cut off his dick with a rusty pair of pliers and feed it to him, have a doctor pump his stomach and then feed it to him again. So, trust me, Angel has nothing to worry about when it comes to something like that from him.

“And what about other stuff; does she have to worry about that?”

“Clarke is absolutely harmless-“

“He hurt you-“

“Yeah, in high school,” Kaylee shot back, “And you know better than I do that all boys in high school don’t exactly think with their upstairs brains when it comes to girls. Like I said, trust me, Clarke is harmless. Yes, he has that same bad ‘foot-in-the-mouth’ syndrome that Luke does, but he won’t ever intentionally hurt Angel.?”

“And if he does?”

“Clarke who,” the red head answered with a chuckle causing Jon to respond with a chuckle of his own. Part of Jon was still very much worried about what Kaylee’s friend was capable of when it came to breaking his little cousin’s heart, especially after everything she had already lived through. The other part of him wasn’t even focused on that or even worried about it all. That part of him knew that he was only focusing on the situation between Clarke and Angel, so he wouldn’t worry about what the doctor was going to tell them, what the x-rays he was about to take would look like, how much longer he would out of the ring for and a multitude of other things that running through his mind.

“Jon?”

“What, oh, yeah, did you say something?”

“Yeah, the nurse just called your name,” Kaylee answered, looking at him with a look that could only be described as a mixture between worry and confusion, “She’s going to take you to take your x-rays and then we’re going to talk to Dr. Walters…” Jon nodded as Kaylee’s voice trailed off and the previous look on her face was replaced with a full blown worried one.

“Are you feeling okay,” she whispered in his ear, as the pair of them made their way through the door that the nurse was holding open, “You look a little pale.”

“Just worried,” he mumbled to her, “Everything’s out of my hands right now and I-“

“I know,” she whispered back to him, trying her best to give him a reassuring smile, “Everything will be okay. You’ll go for your x-rays and Dr. Walters will be able to tell us what we have to look forward to from here on out.” Jon nodded once more before placing a kiss on her somewhat chapped lips before the pair of them continued down the hall to where the nurse was waiting outside the x-ray room.

“I’ll be out here,” Kaylee told him, holding her hands out for anything that he wanted her to hold for him while he went to have his x-rays taken. Jon nodded once more before giving her another quick kiss and entering the room, which thankfully he wasn’t in for long.

Not even an hour later, Jon and Kaylee were sitting in Dr. Walters’ office waiting for him to tell them exactly what they needed to know. How much longer did Jon have to wait before he could start rehab? Will he need another surgery? Jon clenched Kaylee’s hand as tightly as he could as he did his best to not let his mind wander to the worst. He had no idea how he would react if the doctor told this was the end, if this was as far as he could go in life as a wrestler.

“Well, I have some good news and I have some bad news,” Dr. Walters told them upon entering his office. Jon and Kaylee both waited with baited breath for him to continue.

“Good news is that it looks like your shoulder is healing quite nicely,” the doctor continued a slight smile on his lips as he looked towards Jon, who smiled slightly in return. This was the best news they had received since Dr. Walsh had told them that the repair had been a complete success.

“You’ve obviously done quite well keeping the shoulder as immobile as possible this past week and this has allowed the work that Dr. Walsh has done to sit and take hold,” Dr. Walters continued, pointing to the spot where both Jon and Kaylee could see the repair work had been done, “But, like I said I do have some bad news. When we spoke on the phone you were hoping that you would be able to start rehabbing in a little over a week, yes?”

“Yes,” Jon answered, with a slight nod of his head, “I want to start, so I can get back to work as soon as possible.”

“I think we might need to wait a little longer,” Dr. Walters answered, “I’d like for you to come and take another x-ray in a couple of weeks and maybe, I’ll give you the okay, but I want to make sure that your shoulder has healed as much as possible before we start looking at a rehab.” It was almost like Jon had deflated. He had hoped that he would get the okay to start today. Money in the Bank was growing closer and closer and the closer it got, the more it seemed like Jon would never be cleared in time to return.

“Now, if this is what you truly want I suggest buying a stress ball,” Dr. Walters continued seeing Jon’s slight deflation at his news, “Use it a couple of hours a day to build up your strength, but other than that couple of hours, I don’t want you moving that shoulder at all.”

“What kind of time frame are we looking at here, Dr. Walters,” Kaylee asked, her eyes not leaving Jon’s face as a look of hope crossed it, “You’re saying that you don’t want him starting rehab quite yet, so is the timeline still October-November at the latest or-“

“Yes, I’m still projecting October-November,” Dr. Walters answered, “But, like I said, we’ll take another look in two weeks time and then we go from there and that timeframe doesn’t take into account how Jon rehabs. There wasn’t much rehab we could do for an injury like yours, Kaylee, but with Jon, there are several things that we can do to help him build the strength in that arm; the stress ball for example.”

“So, what you’re saying,” Jon started, looking at the x-rays that were sitting on the wall, “Is that the end of June is off the table?”

“From what I’m seeing, yes, the end of June is not likely.”

_“So, Money in the Bank was never a possibility,” Jon asked his future son as the room slowly moved around them, but all Xander did was shrug._

_“Really,” Colby asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “We just heard the doctor say that it wasn’t a possibility and you still won’t give us a straight answer.”_

_“Have I been giving you straight answers at all during this trip,” Xander chuckled as he looked down at his watch once more, a slight smirk on his lips._

_“Well, no, but-“_

_“You’re not going to win, Lopez,” Joe chuckled, clapping a hand on his future pseudo nephew’s shoulder, “Apparently this kid got his mother’s brain-“_

_“Hey,” Jon interrupted, looking at the man he thought of as a brother feeling slightly insulted._

_“And his father’s way with words,” Joe continued, smirking at his brother in everything, but blood, “So, X-Man, what’s next?”_

_“Well, Mom and Dad still have to do a few things for the wedding, but,” Xander paused as he turned to look at his father, “I’m just going to warn you this next part, it’s going to look bad for you and Mom.”_

_“What to do you mean,” Jon asked, looking at the other man in confusion._

_“Well, okay, well, let’s just say Mom finds out about something that you’ve been hiding from her,” Xander started to explain, “And well, she doesn’t react all that well to it.”_

_“And that’s going to be my cue to go,” Joelle said, looking around at the now slightly confused group of travellers, “Maybe, I’ll send Jessie, maybe, she’ll keep uncle Colby from putting his foot in his mouth after that fight happens.”_

_“Fight,” Jon asked, “Your Mom and I, or the future Kaylee and Jon are going to fight?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, so, so sorry that these updates have been few and far in between. Things may be a lot calmer now, but I’m fighting a huge and I do mean huge case of writer’s block right now and it’s not just affecting this story, it’s affecting my writing in general. 
> 
> What do you think Kaylee will find out about? And just how bad is this fight between the two going to be? Will Jessie be able to keep the man who will become her father from a bad case of foot-in-the-mouth syndrome? And just when will Jon return to the ring?
> 
> Don’t forget to let me know what you think and hopefully, I’ll be able to update soon.


	84. Food and Cakes Galore (Part 1)

Food & Cakes Galore (Part 1)

**May 3 rd, 2018**   
**A La Carte Kitchen & I Do! Wedding Cakes**   
**Toronto, ON**

* * *

 

_“So, Money in the Bank was never a possibility,” Jon asked his future son as the room slowly moved around them, but all Xander did was shrug._

_“Really,” Colby asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “We just heard the doctor say that it wasn’t a possibility and you still won’t give us a straight answer.”_

_“Have I been giving you straight answers at all during this trip,” Xander chuckled as he looked down at his watch once more, a slight smirk on his lips._

_“Well, no, but-“_

_“You’re not going to win, Lopez,” Joe chuckled, clapping a hand on his future pseudo nephew’s shoulder, “Apparently this kid got his mother’s brain-“_

_“Hey,” Jon interrupted, looking at the man he thought of as a brother feeling slightly insulted._

_“And his father’s way with words,” Joe continued, smirking at his brother in everything, but blood, “So, X-Man, what’s next?”_

_“Well, Mom and Dad still have to do a few things for the wedding, but,” Xander paused as he turned to look at his father, “I’m just going to warn you this next part, it’s going to look bad for you and Mom.”_

_“What to do you mean,” Jon asked, looking at the other man in confusion._

_“Well, okay, well, let’s just say Mom finds out about something that you’ve been hiding from her,” Xander started to explain, “And well, she doesn’t react all that well to it.”_

_“And that’s going to be my cue to go,” Joelle said, looking around at the now slightly confused group of travellers, “Maybe, I’ll send Jessie, maybe, she’ll keep uncle Colby from putting his foot in his mouth after that fight happens.”_

_“Fight,” Jon asked, “Your Mom and I, or the future Kaylee and Jon are going to fight?”_

Kaylee just chuckled as she listened to her harried fiancé rush around upstairs trying to do everything for himself. Since their appointment with Dr. Walters on the previous Sunday, he had grown more and more stubborn about doing things for himself, even though the rehab physician had been adamant that Jon should still spend another two weeks in the sling. This stubbornness was driving Angel and her absolutely, certifiably crazy.

“Do you think he’ll let you help him while you’re out today,” Angel asked from her seat next to the front kitchen window, “You’re going to be doing a lot today and-“

“You know your cousin, Ang,” Kaylee chuckled, once more as they sounds of a slightly muffled swear reached their ears, “At this point, he’s being more stubborn than I was in the early days of my injury and at least he can hold utensils.”

“You couldn’t hold utensils…”

“I had an issue with mobility,” Kaylee started to explain, “When I was 20, I was in a car accident with a few of my friends. Physically at the time I was fine, but over time and with what I do for a living and some of the bumps and hits that I took in the six years between the car accident and my injury there was wear on my neck and when I took that fall, that wear increased.”

“Yeah, I know, you had to get neck surgery. You and Jon already told me all of this…”

“When I got my neck fused, I couldn’t do anything. I was lucky I could walk that soon after surgery according to my doctor, but I had little strength in my hands and arms, I couldn’t feed myself unless it was finger foods. Jon was a saving grace to me during that time Angel-“

“And you’re mine,” Jon interrupted as he walked into the kitchen with a slight smile on his face before gently leaning towards her to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Kaylee smiled and handed him a cup of coffee before running her hands through his still slightly messy hair.

“It is way too early in the morning to deal with the two of you,” Clarke groaned as he staggered into the kitchen shirtless with a pair of sweat pants riding low on his hips. Jon almost choked on the coffee that Kaylee had handed him looking at his baby cousin and his fiancée’s ex-boyfriend with wide eyes.

“Y-you, w-wh-what are, are, what are y-you doing here,” Jon managed to stutter out as he continued to look between Clarke and Angel.

“Well, I-“

“It’s nine o’clock in the morning,” Kaylee interrupted, saving her friend from third degree that he was about to encounter and her fiancé from possibly aggravating his injury and possibly making it even longer before he could step inside a wrestling ring, “You’ve been up a lot earlier and have had to deal with Jenn and JJ. And another thing, put on a shirt. My fiancée and I do not run a brothel.”

“Bite me,” Clarke answered, going to flip Kaylee his middle finger, but was cut off by Angel thrusting his own cup of coffee into his open hand.

“What are the two of you doing up so early anyway,” Angel asked, hoping to change the subject to anything, but what was happening between her and the man standing next to her. She didn’t even know what her relationship with Clarke was, if one could even call it a relationship.

“Food,” was all that Jon answered, trying his best not to give the current THWA Smash Mouth Champion his best lunatic stare down.

“We tasting the menu today,” Kaylee went onto explain, giving Jon a quick smile before turning to look back at Clarke and Angel, “Your cousin and I have decided on doing a plated service for the reception because with how many guests that we have and how many strict diets that we need to adhere to, it’s just, well-“

“It’s easier,” Jon finished for her a slight smirk appearing on his face as he did.

“Why not just have a buffet then,” Clarke asked, taking a quick sip of his coffee, “Even the pickiest of eaters will find something to eat at a buffet.” Both Jon and Kaylee wrinkled their noses in response. It wasn’t that they didn’t like buffets; in fact, the restaurant they were going to go to on their first date was a buffet. They had both been to weddings that had a buffet at the reception. It was that for their wedding, it wasn’t what they wanted.

“I think we’ll stick with the plated service,” Jon answered, placing his cup of coffee in the sink behind him, “We got to get going anyway. The appointment with the caterer is in like what an hour or two and it’ll take at least an hour to get there-“

“Probably longer,” Kaylee interrupted, earning an annoyed groan from the man standing next to her, “The Goodlife Fitness Marathon is this weekend-“

“Shit,” Clarke swore under his breath, “That’s this weekend-“

“Yes, and you and Free promised Ron you would both make an appearance,” Kaylee chuckled, grabbing both her cell and her keys from off the counter, “Plus, that’s not the only appointment we have today. We’re also going cake tasting.”

“The part I’ve been looking forward to the most,” Jon teased, trying his hardest to slip his arm back into the sling with asking for any kind of help.

“And I thought the part you were looking forward to the most was marrying me,” Kaylee teased as she grabbed a hold of the fabric that was quite noticeably causing Jon an immense amount of frustration, “Or is all of this just an excuse to eat a whole bunch of cake at once…”

“Well,” Jon jokingly drawled, “I didn’t know how to tell you…” Kaylee couldn’t help, but laugh as she helped Jon slip his arm into the sling before kissing him on the cheek.

“Well, joke’s on you, Jonny,” Kaylee responded, “I’m only marrying you because I get to buy more shoes.”

* * *

 

“I can not believe that we just ordered a three course meal for our wedding-“

“It’s better than five courses…”

“Who in the hell has a five course meal at their wedding,” Jon asked, looking at Kaylee like she had just told him that she decided to quit being a Bombshell to become a professional surrogate mother instead, “Wait, no, don’t say anything that I think I might already know the answer; one of your family members, right?”

“Actually, no,” Kaylee chuckled, as she threw her phone into the cup holder next to her and gently tossing her purse into the backseat, “Punk’s wedding. Five courses of way too much food and not nearly enough dancing. I don’t know what it is, but the last couple of weddings that I’ve been too, there’s barely been any-“

“Sorry, Red,” Jon interrupted, “But, I can’t seem to focus on the dancing when you just said that Punk had five courses at his wedding. I mean, I can barely believe that we ordered three, plus a vegetarian option if a guest doesn’t want surf and turf, plus a hors d’ouevres for some weird thing that you called a cocktail hour.”

“I swear, it’s like you’ve never been to a wedding before,” Kaylee chuckled, “Cocktail hour – that time before the reception starts where the guests can drink and mingle while you and I and the bridal party can take pictures.” Jon nodded, but once again his mind wasn’t exactly on what she was saying, instead it was on what they just ordered. When Kaylee first told him that they were going to go and taste the menu for their wedding, he thought it was more of just a try the main course and leave sort of thing.

“Jon,” Kaylee started, now looking at her fiancé with a worried expression, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I, I just didn’t realise how much work actually goes into creating a the actual meal portion of a wedding, you know,” he tried to explain to the red head sitting next to him, “I mean, I always knew that weddings were a lot of work, but, man, we had to taste test everything while we were in there. Who knew there were that many different ways to create a Caesar salad. I just, whew, when what’s his face started going on and on about everything, I just started feeling a little overwhelmed…”

“Why didn’t you say anything,” Kaylee asked, looking at Jon wide eyed, “We could’ve come back, Jon or I-“

“Then you grabbed my hand while they continued and I just felt so grounded, you know,” Jon continued, after letting Kaylee interrupt him for a little bit, “Like everything just sort of started making sense again and I, I’m just sort, whoa, who orders that many courses for one night. You don’t even order that many courses when you go to a restaurant and then we ordered dessert and I was sort of questioning why you would get a dessert when we’re going to a cake tasting later and-“

“Jon,” Kaylee interrupted again, as she placing her fingers underneath his chin and turned his head to look at her dead on, “What’s wrong? Are you getting cold feet, do you want to post-“

“No,” Jon almost yelled, “No, I’m just, I’m just in my head.”

“Why?”

“Because as slow as we’ve been doing this, Red, in four months time you’re going to be my wife,” Jon started once more, taking a hold of her hands tightly in his own, “And you already know this, but for the longest time I never saw myself as a husband. I’d seen the horrible side of marriage and I just, I didn’t want to put anyone through that. Then you, you come along, turn my world upside down and I’m buying rings and I’m planning a wedding and the me that I was before I met you would have been suffocating-“

“Is that what you’re feeling right now, Jon,” Kaylee asked, looking at him curiously, “Do you feel like you’re suffocating?”

“Quite the opposite,” Jon answered, a smile appearing on his lips as he leaned as close to Kaylee as he could get sitting in the car, “I feel excited to say that on August 4th, you’re going to become my one and only wife. No before you made me feel like this and there will never be anyone after you…” Kaylee looked up at him with her eyes shining and she leaned up the best she could and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

“You scared me for a minute,” she whispered against his lips, “I thought we just paid for a meal that was going to go to waste.”

“Never,” he whispered back, “Nothing in the world could change what’s going to happen in August.” Leaning up once more Kaylee placed yet another passionate kiss on his lips as she tried to keep her eyes from spilling over with happiness. Before Jon, she had never been so happy that she had wanted to cry. She had been frustrated enough, mad enough, sad enough that tears always seemed to make their way down their cheeks, but before Jon, she never knew what it was like to be so happy that tears appeared.

“I don’t know how I got so lucky,” Kaylee whispered as she pulled away from him.

“You walked into the bar at the right time, Red,” Jon chuckled, as she pulled away to stick the key in the ignition. If they didn’t leave now for their appointment at the bakery, they were going to have to reschedule an appointment that had already been rescheduled three times already.

“Any later and I might not have been there.”

“Haha very funny,” Kaylee giggled, “Now, do you want to go try some cake?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

 

“I don’t think I can eat anymore cake, Red,” Jon chuckled as he slumped onto then bar stool in front of Kaylee as she looked down at the pile of mail next to her as the phone relayed whatever messages were left for them while they were out, “If I ever see another cake, it’ll have been way too soon.”

“Well, I got some bad news for you,” Kaylee chuckled, as she erased yet another telemarketing message from their voicemail, “We just ordered a five tier chocolate and van-“

“ _Hi Jon, it’s Lauren. I got your number through a friend of yours. Um, I tried coming by the house, but you weren’t there and Angel wouldn’t tell me where you were and I mean, I was kind of shocked to see her, so I didn’t think about leaving a number for you to reach me at, but, you, uh, you really need to come talk to Mom, she uh, she really needs to talk to you and I, I really think you should take the time to come to Cincinnati and just hear her out. Dad took off again, so he’s not here, but, uh, we know things didn’t work out with that blonde that you were dating and you’ve moved on, but just talk to Mom, okay. You can reach me at this number, but just call her though if you can’t come to Cincinnati. It’s still the same number. Bye.”_ The temperature in the kitchen dropped that moment the message was over and silence fell over the couple as they looked down at the messaging machine, where the number one just kept blinking at them both.

“Who’s Lauren,” Kaylee asked, finally breaking the silence.

“Oh, uh,” Jon stuttered, scratching the back of his neck as he turned to look at his fiancée, “She, uh, she’s my sister.” Kaylee looked at Jon with an almost unreadable expression as her eyes never wavered from his. And almost immediately, he knew something was wrong with the way that she wasn’t blinking and her eyes looked like they were ready to water.

“Why didn’t you tell me about her?”

“Well, uh, things with Lauren and I kind of went sour because of Renee and wel-“

“No,” Kaylee interrupted, looking at her fiancé almost angrily now, “No, you, you don’t get to blame Renee this time. You don’t get to blame anybody this time because no matter how horrible things could have been between you and your sister, you could have told me about her.”

“Red-“

“No,” Kaylee interrupted once more as she took a slow step away from her, “We’ve been together how long, Jon?”

“Almost three years.”

“That’s right, almost three years,” she answered, sounding like she was ready to cry, “And you told me everything else, but never once mentioned that you have a fucking sister. You put a ring on my finger and asked me to marry you and you never once mentioned to me that you have a sister.” Jon moved to wrap his arms around her, but once Kaylee moved away from him.

“I feel like I don’t even know you anymore.”

“Red, Kaylee, baby, you do, you do know me.”

“Evidentially not,” Kaylee answered once more, wiping an unshed tear from her eye, “Because if I did know you I would have known that you have a sister. I wouldn’t be getting ready to marry you in four months time without knowing that you have a sister. I told you everything from that damn bet that almost ruined everything that I knew about love something my own parents and brother don’t know about to the fact that I’ve slept with my step-cousin. You know everything about me, but you couldn’t be bothered to tell me that you have a sister.”

“Red, I-“

“Don’t, I don’t need excuses,” Kaylee answered, the tears freely flowing down her cheeks, “I just want to know the man that against my better judgement right now, I still very much want to marry, but I can’t marry you if you’re hiding anything else from me.”

“I’m not,” Jon implored with her, “I’m not hiding anything else from you.” Kaylee continued to look at him as she picked up her cell phone off of the counter and her purse off the chair. She had no idea what to do.

“I don’t know where to go from here, Jon,” she cried, looking down at the feet, “I want nothing more than to fall into your arms and tell you that it’s okay, that I understand, but I don’t. I don’t understand why you couldn’t tell me about Lauren. I don’t understand why I had to find out about her from a voicemail that she left begging you to go and speak to your estranged mother. I-I think I’m going to go up to my parents’ house-“

“Red, no, you don’t have t-”

“Yes I do, Jon, yes I do,” Kaylee answered with a shake of her head, “I need to think. I need to figure out where we go from here. ‘Cause right now, I don’t whether to give you the ring back, postpone the wedding or go through with it. I-I just need a little time to think away from you, away from Angel because she obviously knew and she hid it from me just like you did. So, I just need to get away from-“

“Oh, you’re back,” Clarke said as he walked down the stairs, “What’s-“

“Did you know,” Kaylee asked her friend, looking him dead in his blue eyes.

“Did I know what,” Clarke asked, looking between the couple curiously.

“Did you know that Jon has a sister?”

“Yeah, I even spoke to her when she dropped by the house while you two were in Quebec City earlier this week,” Clarke answered, causing Kaylee’s eyes to go wide and Jon to swear inwardly as he turned to look at her, but before the Cincinnati native could say anything more Kaylee took several steps away from him; her phone, purse and keys in hand.

“I’ll be at my parents Jon,” she explained, her voice now void of any emotion, “And I advise that you do not call me. I will text you when I get there and I will call you when I’m ready to talk, but I’m telling you right now, do not contact me before then.”

“Red,” he pleaded, “Please just let me explain. Please, I love you.”

“And I love you too,” she answered, her eyes once more swimming with tears, “But, right now, it sure as hell doesn’t feel like it.” Jon made to follow Kaylee as she ran out the front door and down the stone steps, but Clarke quickly stepped in front of him shaking his head.

“Give her time, man, just give her a little bit of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I managed to get this one out a lot quicker than the last one. Whew, I was hoping to get this out before the month ended, but I don’t know how any of you will react to the ending…  
> Is Kaylee being too emotional? Should she have given Jon a chance to explain? Should Jon have told her about his sister before now? How Jon’s past self react to the fight? Will he and Kaylee make-up before he returns? Or will a certain wedding date come and go before they can?  
> Let me know what you think.  
> xo


	85. Decoration, DJ’s & Flowers, Oh My (Part 2)

Decoration, DJ’s & Flowers, Oh My (Part 2)

**May 4 th, 2018**  
**Weddings by Ardenian & Nine Entertainment**  
**Toronto, ON**

* * *

 

Jon watched silently as the clock on his bedside table had struck midnight. Kaylee still hadn’t texted him about whether or not she had reached her parents’ house safely and he was beginning to worry. Despite what had happened earlier he knew that Kaylee meant it when she promised that she would text him, even if it meant breaking her vow of silence against him, she would always let him know if she had gotten somewhere safely. It was one of the few habits that she was glad to have picked up from her childhood. Jon sighed as he rubbed his left hand over his face.

“Fuck, Red,” he swore under his breath, “Why couldn’t you have just-“

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, the sound of their bedroom door opening and closing reached his ears. Silently, looking towards the door, Jon saw the familiar figure of his fiancée dropping her shoes by the open closet door before making her way towards the bed.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered to him, as she crawled towards him unaware that he was still awake.

“It’s-“

“It’s not okay, Jon,” Kaylee answered as she lay her head down on the pillow next to him, “It’s definitely not okay that I didn’t let you explain, it’s definitely not okay that I ran out of here instead of facing the issue head on, it’s definitely not okay that I said that it felt like you didn’t love me and it’s really definitely not okay that I went back on my promise.”

“Promise,” Jon asked her in confusion, “What promise?”

“On New Years, our first New Years together, I told you that it would be okay to tell me things at your pace,” Kaylee started to explain, reaching to clutch Jon’s left hand in her own, “I told you that nothing would ever change how I felt because you didn’t want to tell me something and today or yesterday, I guess, I just, my emotions got the better of me and that’s no excu-“

“Hey,” Jon interrupted, looking at her sadly, “I should have told you about Lauren before any of this happened. It’s just, things with Lauren and I guess with my Mom too, were never really all that easy. I just, I just thought that since everything that happened, they weren’t in my life and I wasn’t in theirs and well, look, Red-“

“No, Jon,” Kaylee answered, “No, you only want to tell me because you feel like you’re backed into a corner and I, I don’t want you to explain it to me if you’re not ready. It wouldn’t be fair to y-“

“Red,” Jon interrupted her once more.

“Yeah?”

“I want to explain it to you, okay,” Jon answered firmly, “I was going to explain it to you. I was going to tell you about what had happened and then, she decided to leave that damn message and I, I just want the chance to explain everything that I didn’t get to earlier, okay?”

“Okay…”

“When I was with Renee things were very different from how things are with you, okay? And I’m not blaming Renee for what happened, a lot of the blame for what happened lies with Lauren, my mother and I, okay?”

“Okay,” Kaylee answered again, looking at Jon through the darkness of their room curiously.

“As you already know, I didn’t completely write my mother off until a few years ago. We, uh, we both said some things and that resulted in a very nasty verbal fight between Lauren and I. You see, Red,” Jon paused, as he turned to look at her once more, “I can still call you, Red, right?”

“I’d hate it, if you didn’t,” Kaylee answered with a slight smile coming across her face that made Jon’s heart flutter.

“You see, Red, my mom and my sister didn’t really like Renee,” he explained, biting slightly on his bottom lip, “They thought that she was, in their words, vapid and shallow. She didn’t make me a better version of myself. In fact, they thought she made me worse. They thought I was becoming complacent in my work; that I wasn’t trying anymore or at all really, I wasn’t getting the push in my personal life that I needed to succeed in my professional one. They voiced these things to me and well-“

“You didn’t take it well,” Kaylee finished for him, earning a nod from the man across from her.

“We fought, and it was, it was just ugly, Red,” he continued to explain, looking down at the table as he thought about that night, “I told them that I never wanted to speak to them again, that I wanted them out of my life, that if they knew what was better for me than I did they could leave and leave me to my life with Renee and then things with Renee ended.”

“And you and your dumb sense of pride got in the way,” Kaylee concluded, with a slight shake of her head, “You didn’t know how to apologize; you didn’t even know what to say to them after everything that had happened, after everything that had been said.”

“I-I couldn’t go back to them,” Jon nodded, looking at her with a pair of the saddest blue eyes that she had ever seen in her life, “Not after the ugly, hurtful words I had said; not when I swore that I would never hurt them like, like, my-“

“Jon, you are not your father,” Kaylee interrupted him, looking at him with almost tearful brown eyes.

“How can you say that,” he asked her, “I hurt you, the woman I love, I hurt you because I didn’t tell you about my sister because I thought that if I didn’t talk about her, talk about what I said to the woman that raised me, to my own flesh and blood, that if I never talked about any of it than it wouldn’t have happened; that it wouldn’t hurt every time I thought about them.” Jon made to wipe away the tears that weren’t threatening to slip down his cheeks, but Kaylee held on tightly to his hand. Looking down at her curiously, Jon watched as she reached a hand up and softly wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall.

“You didn’t hurt me, Jon,” Kaylee started to explain, keeping a comforting hand on his face, “I was hurt because I didn’t know why you didn’t trust me with knowing you had a sister. Now, I do and I’m not going to lie to you, I am so angry with the fact that you never told me. But, I’m the one that should be apologizing to you, I ran out of our home and I never once gave you chance to explain, I just ran, we’re going to be married and I just ran away from this problem like a child.”

“I was going to tell you though,” he told her, “I don’t know when, but I was going to tell you.” Kaylee looked at him silently for a second and for a moment; Jon thought that maybe she was trying to figure out if he was lying.

“Are you hiding anything else from me,” she asked quietly, “You don’t have a kid, a brother, another sister? You’re not married, are you?”

“I don’t have any kids,” Jon answered, an apprehensive smile appearing on his face, “And with the way my father is it wouldn’t surprise me if I had a brother or another sister out there somewhere, but if I do, I don’t know about them. And you’re the only woman I ever wanted to marry, Red.” Kaylee nodded once more and continued to look at him curiously as silence fell between them. Jon ran his thumb gently over Kaylee’s knuckles as he tried to stop himself from pulling her into a tight embrace and into a blood boiling kiss.

“Where do we go from here,” he whispered, not really expecting an answer.

“We get married,” Kaylee responded almost instantly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “There is no question about it, love of my life, we continue to plan our wedding, we continue to get you back into ring shape, we get married and we live our lives, but I swear to everything that is Holy, if I find out that you’ve been hiding something else-“ Before Kaylee could finish Jon pulled her in with one arms and practically hauled her up against him in a passionate, soul bearing kiss that told her everything that he wanted to say in the moment that she walked out of their home five hours ago.

“I’ll trust it was because you had a really good reason,” she finished breathlessly.

“I know,” he whispered against her lips, before capturing them once more, “I know.” Kaylee smiled into the kiss as her arms wound their way around his neck and her hands tangled themselves into the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Now, come on,” she whispered before biting the lobe of his ear gently before turning to turn on the alarm, “We have to get up early since we have a DJ to hire and decorations to pick out.”

“But,” Jon stuttered, looking at her incredulously, “But-“

“You still have one more week in that sling, Jon,” Kaylee chuckled, “I think make-up sex can wait one more week.” Pulling her against him once more, Jon trailed a series of wet, chaste kisses from her previously covered collarbone to the underside of her jaw.

“You won’t be able to walk for a week when I’m done with you, Red.”

* * *

        

Kaylee watched as Jon’s eyes went wide from the referral that was being placed in front of them as they sat side by side. He could not believe how much they were going to be spending on decorations and flowers alone. Granted, he knew, with how many people were going to be invited, the amount in rental fees alone would need to go up, but over twelve thousand dollars, closer to thirteen thousand if he really thought about it, for a few flowers and a couple hundred chairs and plates – this was highway robbery.

“Jon,” Kaylee whispered in his ear as she clutched at his tense arm, “Breathe, Jonny, you need to breathe.”

“Is that still free,” Jon asked, weakly as he took another look at the referral sitting in front of him, “Because according to this, I don’t think it is. I mean, come on, Red, we’re going to spend this much on decorations and flowers of all things. We could-“

“Jon,” Kaylee interrupted with a soft chuckle as she raked her nails through his soft blonde curls to soothe him, “We are so under budget with everything else right now you have nothing to worry about when it comes to this.”

“But, but,” Jon stuttered for a moment as he allowed Kaylee’s attempts to soothe him work their magic, “Just how under budget are we right now?” Kaylee sat in silence for a moment as she thought about everything they had already committed to so far and everything that she had budgeted for without a signed contract making everything official.

“Without the DJ, we’re just over eight hundred thousand dollars under budget,” she explained to him, before quickly doing another mental calculation, “With the DJ, we’ll be just under nine hundred thousand under budget. Now, that I think about it we really didn’t need a budget of a million dollars in fact, I mean, if you really, really wanted to…”

“Red,” Jon chuckled, “Say what you want to say…”

“Well,” Kaylee started once more with a bite of her lip, “It’s completely up to you if you want to do this, but since according to the message your sister left on our voicemail you need to go and talk to your mother, why don’t we make some time before the wedding to go and do just that?”

“Red,” Jon sighed, “You know, you don’t have to make it your mission in life to fix everything wrong in mine.”

“I know, I’m just,” Kaylee paused as she thought about how to get across what she was trying to say to him, “Last night when you were explaining everything to me you said that one of the reasons you didn’t talk about it was because you thought that if you never talked about it, it meant it didn’t happen, that if you never thought about it, it didn’t hurt.”

“Red,” Jon sighed once more.

“I’m not forcing this, I’m just putting it out there,” Kaylee answered, looking at him as she pushed the referral away from them slightly, “If we go and see your mother and your sister before the wedding, maybe, we can fix this and they can be there for a very big moment in your life. I’m not saying it’s going to be easy and like I said, I’m not forcing you to do this. I just, I just want you to think about it, okay?”

“Red,” Jon tried once more, “I-I can’t go back there.”

“No Jon,” Kaylee argued quietly, running her nails through his hair once more, “You won’t go back there. You can do whatever it is you set your mind to. No matter what people say about our profession, you are the longest reigning WWE World Heavyweight Champion of the modern era, you are the longest reigning United States Champion of the modern era and you are the man that can walk into Cincinnati and make things right with his mother and sister.” Jon looked away from Kaylee for a moment and towards the referral that still sat in front of them waiting for them to okay it.

“And just when do you expect me to be able to do this,” Jon answered, looking at her expectantly, “I have one more week in this damn sling and thanks to all of this wedding planning most our week is filled and then hopefully I’ll be able to start rehabbing, so I can get back in time for _Money in the Bank_ and between now and then, you and Luke have that meeting with that Hollywood psychic Tyler something, I have to make some sort of an appearance at _Extreme Rules_ , you have your Bridal Shower, we have our the Bachelor/Bachelorette weekend…” Kaylee bit her lip as Jon trailed off.

“If you aren’t cleared in time for _Money in the Bank_ , we’ll have a little bit of free time then before dress rehearsals for the _Owen Hart Tribute Show_ start and all of the responses to the invitations start coming in,” Kaylee answered, looking at him worriedly. She knew he had his mind set on _Money in the Bank_ , he wanted to be able to surprise the fans by being able to compete in the ladder match for the briefcase, but she was absolutely sure that, that wasn’t going to happen no matter how much he wanted it to.

“Red,” Jon sighed, “Yo-“

“I know you want to be back in time for _Money in the Bank_ ,” Kaylee answered quickly, “But, we, you have to start thinking realistically here. If you do get cleared in time for _Money in the Bank_ , great, I will be front row to cheer you on, but what if you don’t?”

“We can’t think like that…”

“We have to Jon,” Kaylee argued quietly, “ _Money in the Bank_ is eight,  eight weeks away and you are still in that sling until at least Sunday-“

“Red…”

“That means for you to be cleared in time for _Money in the Bank_ you need to rehab an injury you’ve never had before like an absolute mad man for six weeks straight and I have no doubts that you can do that, I just don’t want you to be disappointed if you can’t,” she explained to him as she looked up at him imploringly, “I-“

“I hear you, Red,” Jon answered, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to her lips, “And I’ll think about it…”

“About everything?”

“About everything,” he assured her, “You’ll be with me both times right?”

“I’ll be there no matter what.”

“Alright,” Jon chuckled, “Now, where do we sign?”

* * *

 

“And just when were you going to mention that we were going to a wedding,” Jon chuckled, as he pulled at the collar of his suit, “I mean, last I checked, no one we knew was getting married on a Friday of all things or at all really…”

“Yeah, well, people who are Jewish get married on Fridays, people that also want to save money get married on Friday, though the two aren’t mutually exclusive,” Kaylee explained to him as she quickly checked her hair in the mirror before stepping out of the car, “And we didn’t go to the wedding, we’re just going to the reception and not even the full reception, the meal has already been serv-”

“So, whoa, wait a second here,” Jon interrupted, looking at his fiancé as if she had just lost her mind, “We are gate-crashing a stranger’s wedding reception and we don’t even get to eat. Why exactly?” Fixing her fiancée with a look of her own, she slowly walked towards his side of the car and made to help him out.

“People do it all the time, Jon,” she explained, as she held the door open for him and allowed him to manoeuvre himself out of the SUV, “Mostly to see what the wedding planner can do, but they do it for DJs as well and the DJ that had one of the highest rating on WeddingWire is here tonight and I thought we could check it out before we make anything official.”

“So, okay, so we’re here to check out some DJ that you already have your mind set on,” Jon asked, looking at the red head standing in front of him in amusement, “Why don’t we just go get something to eat at that restaurant that I keep trying to take you to and you can book him if he’s available.” Kaylee looked up at Jon and shook her head as she tried to keep a smile from coming across her face.

“You just want to get out of the suit, don’t you?”

“Come on, Red,” Jon chuckled, pulling on his tie to loosen it from around his neck,  “I hate wearing these things. Why do you think I keep trying to convince you that we can still elope, so I can get married wearing jeans and a t-shirt?”

“Not happening mister,” Kaylee answered with a laugh of her own, “I’ve bought my dress, I look good in my dress.”

“Not that I would know,” Jon muttered, causing Kaylee to laugh once more.

“You’ve bought your tux,” she continued, a smile slowly creeping onto her face “And you look good in your tux.”

“I thought you’d like it,” Jon added, as he wrapped his uninjured arm securely around the Canadian’s waist, “I figured I would go with all black since it always seems to get the best reactions out of you.”

“Well, I just can’t wait until you see me in my wedding dress-“

“Well,” Jon chuckled, pulling her as tightly as he could against his chest, “If you can’t wait and I can’t wait to see you in it, then why don’t we go home, you can slip yourself into it and-“

“And as tempting as that sounds, the dress isn’t in the house Jon,” Kaylee chuckled, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on the Cincinnati native’s lips, “It’s never been in the house, it won’t be in the house until well after the wedding has taken place.”

“If it’s not the house, then where is it,” Jon asked, looking slightly confused at what his bride to be was telling him, “I mean, your brother is at your parents’ house-“

“Yeah, well, apparently, even rock stars don’t want to leave comforts of Mommy and Daddy,” the red head remarked as she tried not to laugh at Jon, “It’s either that or he likes the fact that his annoying ass girlfriend can’t stay the night ever ‘cause both Mom and Dad don’t like her.”

“And you would never leave something that important within his grasp in fear of him possibly ruining it,” Jon continued, despite Kaylee’s long winded interruption, “And if it’s not in the house, you’d at least want it in the city, so you can keep tabs on it at all times and so it won’t get lost by airline.” Kaylee bit the inside of her cheek as she continued to listen to Jon’s musings.

“Babe,” she started, raking her nails through his hair, “Why don’t we just forget about the dress and go get dinner. You hungry?”

“Very,” Jon answered with a nod of his head, “Couldn’t eat because Clarke was in the kitchen again-“

“What’s so wr-“

“Shirtless,” Jon complained, giving his fiancée a pointed look, “I don’t know what the two of them are doing and honestly, I’m passed the point of wanting to know, but-“

“I’ll have Angel talk to him,” Kaylee interrupted quickly as she made to help Jon back in the car, “And if she won’t, I’ll bite the bullet and do it myself. I mean seriously, she’s got two kids, and he thinks acceptable? Ugh, men.”

“Hey,” Jon complained, shooting Kaylee a pointed look, “I’m one of those men.”

“Right sorry,” Kaylee sighed, running a hand through her hair, “I didn’t mean you, men, I meant, you know what I meant.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jon responded with a laugh just as Kaylee shut the door and made her way around the front of the car, “I just enjoy watching you get flustered when I say things like that.”

“Yeah, well,” Kaylee chuckled, “Just imagine black lace, mister, ‘cause that’s what I have on under this dress.” Jon closed his eyes and groaned at the image that crossed his mind. His fiancée knew just how much he loved her in black lace especially when it was the set that he was picturing in his mind.

“Okay, now that, that’s in your mind, which one do you want,” Kaylee started to ask, “Chinese, Steak or Italian?”

“Like I can think about food right now,” Jon groaned, running his left hand through his hair, “You are evil, Red, e-vil.”

_“H-how, w-what, w-why,” Colby stuttered trying to get what he wanted to say across without pissing off the man that was standing next to him. He had enough experience with Jon now, that he knew that anything he could possibly say about Kaylee’s behaviour might upset the WWE’s resident Lunatic Fringe._

_“This isn’t the end of it, is it,” Joe asked, sensing Colby’s hesitation._

_“No, Mom and Dad will go to Cincinnati and the fact that he hid Aunt Lauren and Grandmum from her will be a bit of an issue, but you kind of have to understand Mom and Dad will have their issues and sometimes Mom will act a little rash, and sometimes Dad will react a little rash, but-“_

_“But, you got to remember that Aunt Kay’s Dad’s family is completely and utterly crazy and have messed with her mind from a young age and Uncle Jon, you didn’t have the best childhood either, so that’ll mess with your mind too,” a slender young woman with bright pink hair explained as she stepped towards them, “Hi Alex.”_

_“Hi Jess,” Xander greeted, giving the woman with bright pink hair a gentle smile, “And by no means is that an excuse, but it’s going to take some time for Dad to undo everything Gramps’ family has done and it’ll talk a little bit of work for Mom to undo the issues that Dad has. Oh, and Uncle Colby this is-“_

_“You must be Jessie,” Jon greeted, a secret smile coming across his face as he reached out to give the short woman a side hug, “What can you tell us about your father?”_

_“Besides the fact that he’s losing his hair,” Jessie teased, suppressing a slight giggle as Colby reached up to grab a hold of his hair, “There isn’t much that I can tell you, I mean, we are here to focus on you, Uncle Jon.”_

_“I’m losing my what?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, ladies and gentlemen, here’s another chapter for you all to enjoy. I am so sorry this one took a little bit longer than expected to get out. It got unexpectantly busy around here since my eldest cousin is expecting his first baby and for the first time in a long time, my Mom wants to actually celebrate her birthday. I know excuses, excuses, I’ll try harder I promise.
> 
> Do you think Jon should have been a little more pissed off with Kaylee? How do you think Colby will react to having his daughter around? And just what does Jessie have in store? 
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	86. The Okay'd Officiant

The Okay’d Officiant

**May 7 th, 2018**   
**Jon & Kaylee’s Home**   
**Etobicoke, ON**

* * *

 

_“H-how, w-what, w-why,” Colby stuttered trying to get what he wanted to say across without pissing off the man that was standing next to him. He had enough experience with Jon now, that he knew that anything he could possibly say about Kaylee’s behaviour might upset the WWE’s resident Lunatic Fringe._

_“This isn’t the end of it, is it,” Joe asked, sensing Colby’s hesitation._

_“No, Mom and Dad will go to Cincinnati and the fact that he hid Aunt Lauren and Grandmum from her will be a bit of an issue, but you kind of have to understand Mom and Dad will have their issues and sometimes Mom will act a little rash, and sometimes Dad will react a little rash, but-“_

_“But, you got to remember that Aunt Kay’s Dad’s family is completely and utterly crazy and have messed with her mind from a young age and Uncle Jon, you didn’t have the best childhood either, so that’ll mess with your mind too,” a slender young woman with bright pink hair explained as she stepped towards them, “Hi Alex.”_

_“Hi Jess,” Xander greeted, giving the woman with bright pink hair a gentle smile, “And by no means is that an excuse, but it’s going to take some time for Dad to undo everything Gramps’ family has done and it’ll talk a little bit of work for Mom to undo the issues that Dad has. Oh, and Uncle Colby this is-“_

_“You must be Jessie,” Jon greeted, a secret smile coming across his face as he reached out to give the short woman a side hug, “What can you tell us about your father?”_

_“Besides the fact that he’s losing his hair,” Jessie teased, suppressing a slight giggle as Colby reached up to grab a hold of his hair._

_“I’m losing my what?”_

_“Your hair,” Jon repeated with a chuckle, “Your losing your hair, you narcissistic asshole.” Colby turned to glare at his future daughter’s godfather and made to say something, but was quickly cut off by Joe who was sensing an argument brewing between the men he considered his younger brothers._

_“So,” he started, looking at his future pseudo niece and nephew, “What’s next?”_

_“Well, Mom and Dad need a priest,” Xander answered, “And boy, do they get more than they ever thought they would with the Good padre.”_

Jon pulled at the collar of the white dress shirt that Kaylee had insisted that he wear for when the Greek Orthodox priest that her grandmother demanded that they meet with came to the house. He was sure that from the moment that she had woken up that morning she had been a purely unadulterated harried, bustling mess trying to make sure that everything was in order and that the house wasn’t a complete mess with all of the toys that could be found lying around thanks to Kassie and Jakob and their very short attention spans, all the while getting ready for a two hour long autograph session at the local Toys’R’Us.

“Red,” he started, trying to get the attention of the woman currently rushing around the kitchen, “Red?”

“Mmm, oh, I’m sorry, Jon,” Kaylee answered, looking at the currently flustered man sheepishly, “Did you say something?”

“No,” Jon answered, with a slight chuckle, “I’m just wondering if you knew that you were acting, oh, I don’t know, a little crazy and dare I say, a bit obsessed. And you’ve kind of been acting like this since your grandmother called two days ago to tell us about Father Drakos agreeing to meet with us…`

“Have I,” Kaylee asked, looking around the main floor warily, “I’m sorry, babe, I didn’t mean to. I guess, I just sort of lose my mind when it comes to stuff like this. Are you okay? How was your first rehab session this morning? What did they say about your arm?”

“I’m fine,” Jon answered as he slowly got to his feet and made his way towards her, “Rehab was fine and they gave me a couple of exercises that I could do here to help build up the strength in my shoulder.”

“And what about lifting weights,” the red head asked, as she leaned against the island, “What did they say about that?”

“Dr. Walters said that he wants me to build up the strength in the muscle first,” Jon explained, as he leaned against the counter behind him and made to wrap his uninjured arm around her slender waist,” I’ll probably be able to start lifting soon if this morning was anything to go by, but as of right now, I’m to hold off.”

“Okay, okay,” Kaylee sighed, as she let him pull her into his embrace, “I’m sorry I couldn’t drive you and had to have my Dad do it.”

“You had to work,” Jon shrugged off, “And your Dad’s a good guy; I’m just glad he likes me.”

“I know,” Kaylee sighed again, as he began to run his hand up and down her spine, “But, you were with me every step of the way with my injury and I just, I just feel so guilty that I couldn’t do that for you.”

“Red, one of us had to work,” Jon explained to her as a slight smile came across his lips, “And I don’t want you to feel guilty about having to go to work, about having to be one of the many faces of your division. You never once asked me to step away from my duties as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, I’m not about to do that to you.”

“I’m coming with you tomorrow morning,” the red head promised as she looked up at him with her shining brown eyes, “I promise.”

“Red, you don’t have to…”

“I know that,” Kaylee chuckled, as she burrowed herself further into his embrace, “But, I want to. I want to make sure that you are in the best hands possible.” Jon looked down at her and smiled. From the moment that he knew this wasn’t just an superficial injury; he knew that the woman in his arms was going to do everything that she could and more to take care of him.

“You don’t have to worry about me, Red.”

“Ah, but I do,” Kaylee answered, as she leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his lips, “And you, my love, gave me that right when you asked me to be your girlfriend …”

“Ah, I remember that,” Jon whispered in her ear huskily, “That was the night you started rambling on about if something was going on between us and comparing yourself to someone named Felicity Smoak-“

“One of these days, I am going to have to get you to watch _Arrow_ ,” Kaylee mumbled.

“And then proceeded to jump me on your old balcony.”

“I-I did not jump you,” Kaylee squawked, looking at her fiancée with wide eyes, “You were the one that kissed me, you big lug.”

“Yeah, well, what did you expect me to do to get you to stop rambling and get to the point,” Jon teased, a smirk coming across his face as he did, “And if I seem to recall correctly you didn’t seem to have any complaints afterwards, in fact, all you seemed to be able to do was smile and nod when I asked you.”

“You’re never going to let me live down the fact that you left me practically speechless after our first time together, are you,” Kaylee sighed before burying her face in the crook of Jon’s neck as she attempted to hide the blush now gracing her cheeks.

“Not for as long as I’ll live,” Jon chuckled, tightening his hold on her waist, “Now, how about we see if I can repeat that performance?” Before Kaylee could respond however, Jon roughly, awkwardly and unceremoniously lifted her onto the bar stool only a couple feet away from them.

“Jon, what are you,” Before she could continue though, Jon cut her off with a passionate kiss, while gently caressing her face with his right hand. This wasn’t the first time since Jon had been allowed to ditch his sling that he had cut her off mid sentence to make up for lost time, but it was the first time that he had done so in the middle of the day, in the middle of their kitchen.

“Jon, we can’t,” she murmured, as he began to slowly trail kisses across her jaw and towards the spot right underneath her left ear that he knew would drive her absolutely wild.

“Mmm,” Jon chuckled, as he paused in his quest for a quick moment to whisper in her ear, “I think you’ll find we can.”

“We can’t,” Kaylee tried once more as she desperately attempted to concentrate as Jon continued in his venture to suck a very large hickey onto her neck, “Kassie and Jak-“

“Have been taken to a late lunch with their mother by Clarke,” Jon answered, as he paused once more to nibble on her earlobe, “And for the first time since Angel and her brood moved in, we are alone in our own home. Do you remember what we used to get up to when we were alone, Red?” Kaylee bit back a moan as Jon’s lips returned to her neck. She needed to concentrate. She needed to be able to put an end to their current embrace before Father Drakos arrived. She did not want to be and would not be in any state of undress when the priest arrived.

“Jon,” she whispered, as her hand found its way into his hair, but whether it was keep him where he was or pull him away she did not know.

“It’s okay, Red,” Jon whispered to her, chuckling quietly as he felt her finger grip his hair, “We’ll have plenty of t-“ Before Jon could finish what he was going to say, he was cut off by the sound of their doorbell ringing.

“You were saying, Jon,” Kaylee teased, as she gently pushed him away from her with one hand as she ran her other one through her red hair, “I’m going to answer the door and you’re-“

“I’m going to find a good way to hide this before I have to meet the good padre,” Jon answered, before casually indicating the hard on that was currently growing in his jeans. After pecking him quickly on the lips, Kaylee tried to casually make her way towards the front door.

“Father Drakos,” Kaylee greeted, as she opened the door, “Yassas.”

“Yassoo,” the Father responded with a large smile, “It’s good to see you again, my dear.”

“I’m sorry,” Kaylee answered, looking at the pirest standing in her front foyer curiously, “Have we met before?”

“A long time ago, my dear,” Father Drakos answered, looking at her with another smile, “You were no taller than my knee when I last saw you at your uncle’s funeral.” Kaylee’s eyes went wide as she tried to place the now very aged face of the priest.

“I’m sorry, but I-“

“It’s alright, my dear,” Father Drakos chuckled, taking her hand in his, “That was many, many years ago and you were, but a small, confused child then and now, I hear you’re getting married.”

“That I am,” Kaylee answered, a smile finally replacing her look of confusion, “This summer actually.”

“Is the Groom to Be here?”

“Yes, um, he, uh, he’s in the kitchen,” Kaylee answered, trying to keep her previously calm tone, “we were hoping or rather I was hoping that-“

“All in good time, my dear, all in good time,” the good Father interrupted her, a kind smile still on his face as he did, “Now, I would like to meet the young man you’re going to marry.”

* * *

 

“In the spirit of honesty here, Father Drakos,” Jon started, as he placed the cup of coffee in his hands back onto the kitchen table in front of him, “Red, uh, Kaylee and I aren’t looking to have a full on religious ceremony. Neither of us are all that religious and we’re looking for a ceremony that will show more of who are as a couple instead of what our religion is.”

“And what do you have to say about that Kaylee,” the Father asked her, as he peered at the red head over the top of his very large rimmed glasses.

“What Jon is saying is true, Father Drakos,” Kaylee answered, taking a hold of that hand that Jon had resting on the table, “I, uh, I’m sorry to say Father, but I-I haven’t been to church since the last time you saw me with exception for a couple of weddings here and there.”

“May I ask why?”

“After my uncle’s death, most of family, more specifically my mother, they lost their faith in God sir,” Kaylee explained, biting on her bottom lip slightly as she did, “It was a hard time for us all and we weren’t an extremely religious family to begin. My grandmother and grandfather are the only people who seem to still be in good standing with the church.

“That would explain why your grandmother made sure to tell me that both her and your grandfather were willing to sponsor you both, so that I would be able to marry you both in the church,” Father Drakos explained to the pair, causing both of them to share a curious look as he made to continue, “And of course, the day you picked will need to be changed since it’s during the Great Lent and Holy Week,” The engaged couple continued to stare at one another as the Father spoke. They were fairly sure that Kaylee’s grandparents were well aware that the fourth of August had been chosen for a specific reason and that the ceremony would not be taking place in any church, let alone on Holy ground. Well, the location may be considered Holy ground to any golfers that they knew, but they definitely didn’t consider it that.

“Father Drakos,” Kaylee started, looking at the aging priest with a slight frown very evident on her face, “Jon ad I never planned on getting married in the church.”

“We have been planning an outdoor wedding,” Jon continued to explain for his frustrated fiancée, “It was something that we both wanted.”

“Now that,” Father Drakos sighed, as he wrapped his hands around his cup of coffee, “Is a problem. Kaylee, I’m sure that you are already aware of this, but Jon, the Greek Orthodox Church has its restrictions thus making outdoor weddings in the Orthodox faith near impossible. According to the church, an Orthodox wedding ceremony needs to take place inside the church or at least on church ground in order for it to be recognized by the church.”

“If that’s the way that the church is, then why would Kaylee’s grandmother be so f… insistent that we speak to you,” Jon asked, looking at the Orthodox priest in confusion before sharing another look with his fiancée, “She knew that Kaylee and I weren’t going to budge on having an outdoor ceremony and-“

“She wanted us to reconsider,” the red head sitting next to him groaned out in frustration, “Or she was hoping that once I heard from the mouth of Father Drakos, himself, that there was going to be no way on this green Earth that we could have a Greek Orthodox priest marry us at our venue of choice, I would at least back down and do as she asked. I’m sorry, Father Drakos, you seemed to wasted your time by meeting with us.”

“Kaylee and I will not be compromising our views for what we want our wedding to be to please just a few people,” Jon added.

“Nonsense,” Father Drakos answered, looking at them both with the same smile from before on his lips, “If anything I may be able to offer you a small solution…”

“And what do you suggest padre,” Jon asked, looking at the priest in slight confusion, “If a wedding needs to take place in the church or on church ground to be recognized by the church, how would we be able to come to a happy solution.”

“It is quite obvious to me that Christina Poulos would like to see her only granddaughter be married the same way that she was and the same way that her daughters were,” Father Drakos explained, looking between the engaged couple as they exchanged another look of their own, “While the both of you want to get married your way, as is your right to do so. May I suggest that you do the ceremony your way, have your civil ceremony and then we have a religious ceremony at a later date to satisfy any family members that wish to see it.” Kaylee and Jon continued to look at one another as they listened to what Father Drakos was suggesting to them.

“And what would be the requirements,” Jon asked, ignoring the confusion that settled into Kaylee’s deep brown eyes as he did.

“The sponsorship of two people in good standing, which you already have,” Father Drakos explained, “And that both of you having been baptized. Kaylee, your certificate was filed with us several years ago, but Jon-“

“I’m not sure,” Jon answered, as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Is there anyone that you can ask or-“

“Jon is, uh,” Kaylee paused, as she looked to Jon for his silent permission to explain the situation to the Good Father, “He, uh…”

“I’m, uh, I’m not speaking to the only people that would be able to tell me,” Jon explained, before looking down at the table to try and avoid making any eye contact with the priest sitting across from him.

“Well, if you find out, we can come back to-“

“Father Drakos, can we, uh, can Jon and I think and talk about this for a couple of days and then, uh, and then get back to you,” Kaylee asked, her eyes trained on Jon as she did, “You’ve given us both a lot to think about and we, we just need some time.”

“Of course, my dear,” Father Drakos answered, a large smile crossing his face as he did, “You have my number. I’ll be awaiting your call.”

* * *

 

Both Kaylee and Jon looked up at the ceiling as they amongst their sheets in a mass of tangled and sweaty limbs. Angel and the kids weren’t returning tonight, having decided to join Clarke on his trip to Edmonton for an autograph signing with his tag team partner and sometimes best friend Jason. Slowly, Kaylee turned onto her side and looked at Jon as he tried to catch his breath.

“Where the hell did that come from,” he whispered to her as he wrapped the arm that lay underneath her tightly around her waist and pulled her into his chest, “Have you been reading Cosmo again?”

“I thought you liked it when I read Cosmo,” Kaylee laughed quietly as she began to trace unseen patterns on his chest with her fingernail, “You’re the only one that benefits from the sex tips.”

“I know,” Jon answered with a laugh of his own, “I’m, you only seem to pull out the new stuff when you want something and after the meeting we just had with Father Drakos, I just don’t know what to expect…”

“I’m sticking to what I said at Christmas, Jon,”  Kaylee answered, pausing briefly in the patterns she was drawing to look at him head on, “Just because my grandmother can be a stubborn old bat, doesn’t mean that I can’t be just as stubborn,”

“I know you can,” Jon answered, before pressing a soft kiss to Kaylee’s forehead, “But, I guess, I’m just thinking it would be a good compromise, what Father Drakos suggested, I mean…” Kaylee looked up at her fiancée once more the same confusion from earlier once again in her eyes. She never thought that Jon would be suggesting what he was suggesting.

“No, Jon, just, no,” she responded, looking down at his chest as she did, “I can’t do that to my Dad’s family and more importantly, I can’t do that to you either. It wouldn’t be fair to you at all. You’re not the one with the religious family and I don’t even know why my grandmother is still pushing for a church wedding when the only time she really goes to church is when she absolutely has too.” Jon looked down at Kaylee as he slowly began to gently trace her spine with his fingers in an effort to calm her down.

“We can do a small church ceremony another time,” Jon told her, “I wouldn’t mind it too much.”

“You’d have to get another best man,” Kaylee explained, in an effort to get Jon to drop the subject.

“Yeah,” he sighed, “I don’t think Claud or Colby would take it too well if Joe was my best man for b-“

“Unless one of them was baptized in an Orthodox church, they wouldn’t be able to be your best man either,” Kaylee explained further, “Jenn wouldn’t even be able to be my matron of honor; I’d have to ask one of my aunts or one of my many second cousins that I don’t know all that well to be a witness to a ceremony we didn’t even want to begin with. Not to mention, I think Colby would rather die than be your best man for a religious ceremony.” Jon laughed before pulling the naked red head next to him back against his chest.

“So, I guess, you’ve made up your mind,” Jon chuckled as Kaylee tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

“The only way I’ll do it is if you turn around and say that you really want to have one and not just because my grandmother has talked us into it,” she answered, as she resumed to draw patterns on Jon’s chest, “I’ve told you multiple times, Jon, this is your wedding too. You’re allowed to make any decisions that you want.”

“And what if I made the decision that I want to run off and get married in Vegas,” Jon joked, tickling her side slightly as he did causing her to squirm against him and slowly begin to awaken the part of his anatomy that her leg was rubbing against.

“I would say,” Kaylee gasped, as she tried to free herself from Jon’s hold and escape the ticklish feeling, “That the caterer, the DJ and everything else has already been paid for and you are shit out of luck.”

“I’ll never be shit out of luck,” he told her as he slowly pushed her back onto her back and held himself above her, “Not as long as I have you, Red, because did I mention that I may not be a weather man, but you can expect more than a few inches tonight.”

“Oh god, th-that was terrible,” Kaylee groaned to herself as she covered her eyes, “That was really sweet up until that last part and really that was the corniest thing that you could come up with?”

“Oh, I can come up with something, Red,” Jon answered, wriggling his eyebrows as he did.

“Oh, dear Lord,” Kaylee muttered, “I really walked into that one, didn’t I?”

“I don’t know about walking into something,” her fiancée chuckled before he started to place soft wet kisses down her neck, “But, you must be tired, you’ve been running through my mind all day.” Kaylee tried to laugh, but instead had to bite back another moan as Jon reattached his lips to the underside of her ear and began to suck a very large hickey to match the one she already had on her right side. Jon smiled inwardly as he thought about their little game. Never in a million years would he have thought about using these corny, dirty pick up lines on the red head that was currently underneath him, but he definitely had fun when she challenged him to do so.

“You look cold,” Jon whispered in her ear, as he felt her shiver against, “Do you want to use me as a blanket?”

“No,” Kaylee answered, as she bit back a moan as Jon’s lips returned to her neck, “But, I would like it if you kissed me.”

“That I can do, Red,” Jon responded with a small chuckle, “That I can do.”

_“Ugh,” Xander groaned, as he quickly threw his hands over his ears and closed his eyes as tightly as he could, “Jessie? Can you set my watch to May 26 th, 2018, please? I don’t want to open my eyes and end up needing to have therapy for the rest of my life…”_

_“I would,” the pink haired woman responded, “But, I currently can’t see a damn thing because Dad has thrown his hand over my eyes.”_

_“What,” Colby asked, as Claudio, Joe and Renee all looked at him with less than amused looks, “I want to keep her innocence for as long as I can.”_

_“Innocence, ha,” Xander yelled as loud as he could to drown out the sounds that were currently coming from behind him, “Jessie, innocent, don’t make me laugh. She hasn’t been innocent since the day she started dating Rog-“_

_“Oh, be quiet,” Jessie groaned, “And get us out of here.”_

_“Where we headed to next, anyway,” Claudio asked, as he too turned away from the scene in front of them, “What’s so special about May 26 th, 2018?”_

_“It’s the twenty-fourth anniversary of her uncle’s passing,” Jon answered, for his future son, as his eyes never wavered from the sight in front of them._

_“And Mom and Uncle Luke finally get something they’ve both needed for a long time,” Xander answered, visibly more relaxed now that their surroundings were moving once more, “And let’s just say that Dad is so good for Mom that he even gets an okay from across the veil.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here you go ladies and gentlemen! Another chapter for you all the enjoy and hopefully after this weekend I’ll be able to focus on ‘Your Future, My Past’ more than I have been recently. What did you all think of Survivor Series with Team Blue losing 2 out of the 3 Survivor Series matches, Dean being eliminated first, Shane McMahon’s possible injury, a mini Shield reunion and Goldberg defeating Lesnar in less than a minute?
> 
> Do you think Jon and Kaylee should have a small religious ceremony along with the large civil ceremony they’re planning? What do you think will happen when Kaylee and Luke meet with Tyler Henry and just what do they finally get that they’ve both needed for a long time? How will Jon react to the situation? And just when do you want to see Dean Ambrose return to a WWE ring out of the following events: The New WWE Draft, Money in the Bank, Summerslam, Battleground, Night of Champions, Survivor Series, and Hell in a Cell.
> 
> Don’t forget to vote and let me know what you think.  
> xo


	87. Psychic Connection

Psychic Connection

**May 26 th, 2018**   
**The Smythe Family Home**   
**Mississauga, ON**

* * *

 

_“Ugh,” Xander groaned, as he quickly threw his hands over his ears and closed his eyes as tightly as he could, “Jessie? Can you set my watch to May 26 th, 2018, please? I don’t want to open my eyes and end up needing to have therapy for the rest of my life…”_

_“I would,” the pink haired woman responded, “But, I currently can’t see a damn thing because Dad has thrown his hand over my eyes.”_

_“What,” Colby asked, as Claudio, Joe and Renee all looked at him with less than amused looks, “I want to keep her innocence for as long as I can.”_

_“Innocence, ha,” Xander yelled as loud as he could to drown out the sounds that were currently coming from behind him, “Jessie, innocent, don’t make me laugh. She hasn’t been innocent since the day she started dating Rog-“_

_“Oh, be quiet,” Jessie groaned, “And get us out of here.”_

_“Where we headed to next, anyway,” Claudio asked, as he too turned away from the scene in front of them, “What’s so special about May 26 th, 2018?”_

_“It’s the twenty-fourth anniversary of her uncle’s passing,” Jon answered, for his future son, as his eyes never wavered from the sight in front of them._

_“And Mom and Uncle Luke finally get something they’ve both needed for a long time,” Xander answered, visibly more relaxed now that their surroundings were moving once more, “And let’s just say that Dad is so good for Mom that he even gets an okay from across the veil.”_

_“And that’s not the only thing they get,” Jessie continued for her friend, “You also get some bad news…”_

_“Is it about me,” Jon asked, his injury coming to mind._

_“Kind of,” Jessie answered, looking down at the ground as a frown appeared across her face, “But, it, it has more to do with the two of you.”_

Early that rainy morning, Jon rolled over and saw Kaylee wide awake and staring at the ceiling seemingly lost in thought as she fiddled with the small ring that hung from the chain around her neck. He had seen the look on her face many times before, most of which were during her neck injury, but there was also no doubt that, that look, the look of a lost little girl would be seen on this day, no matter how many years it had been. On this day, that pain she felt at losing her uncle all of those years ago was as fresh as it had been nearly a quarter century ago.

“Red,” Jon whispered, trying to pull her from the miserable thoughts that were no doubt running through her brain, “Red, baby, how long have you been up?”

“Long enough,” Kaylee answered, the tone in her voice evident to how miserable she was feeling, “This day is always tough…”

“I know, Red, I know,” Jon sighed, as he pulled her into his arms and kept her safely wrapped in them as he tried his best to get her to smile, “Maybe, we can go get you a couple of shoes before we go to your parents’ house for that meeting with the psychic? You like shoes, remember? They always bring that beautiful smile to your face…”

“Do you think we can just go to the boardwalk instead,” Kaylee answered, nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck, “I don’t feel like looking at shoes today.”

“You want to go to the boardwalk,” Jon asked, looking down at her curiously, “In this weather? And you don’t like the sound of going shoe shopping? You feeling okay, Red?”

“No,” she answered honestly, as she began to trace small slow circles where she could see the scar from his surgery, “I feel like crap, I think I’m coming down with some sort of stomach bug since my stomach has been cramping so much this past week and it’s just the worst day of the year, you know, I just wish I could lie here all day with you, maybe watch a couple of movies and just forget that this day even existed.” Jon frowned as he felt Kaylee try and burrow herself even further into his arms than she already was.

“We don’t have to go today,” Jon told her, before placing a gentle kiss to her forehead, “Your parents and Luke will understand if you don’t feel up to it. You don’t need to put yourself through that.”

“And I can’t let Luke go through that alone,” Kaylee argued, her voice growing quieter the more she spoke, “We don’t even know what’s going to happen today. We don’t know if Tyler will be able to pick anything up and if he does, we don’t know if Alex will come through. But, I…” Kaylee trailed off as a quiet sob wracked her entire body.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, as she tried to keep herself from succumbing to tears, “I just, I feel like an emotional mess right now.”

“It’s okay,” the former champion told her, “It’s okay. I know, probably better than a lot of people, what this day does to you, does to your family. You’re allowed to be emotional, Red.” Kaylee looked up at him with unshed tears shining in her now dull brown eyes.

“I just don’t want you dealing with me while I’m being some emotional nutcase,” the red head explained to him as she made to wipe the tears from her eyes, “You have enough to deal with right now for your injury and you don’t need me turning into a blubbering mess when you need a sh-“

“I’m always going to be your shoulder, Red,” Jon interrupted her, “I’m going to be your shoulder when you need it, just like you’re always going to be my shoulder when I need it. Sometimes they might happen at the same time, but we’re at our strongest when we’re together, Red and nothing is going to change that, okay? If you want to cry, go ahead and fucking cry. You want to be an emotional basket case, be an emotional basket case and just like you did, the night we found out I could be out until November, I’ll be there to pick up the pieces, okay?”

“Okay,” Kaylee whimpered in response. And just as Jon thought she was about to succumb to her emotions and actually let herself feel what she needed to feel on today of all days, her cell phone began to vibrate loudly from its spot next to his on their dresser. Pulling herself from Jon’s tight embrace, Kaylee slowly got out of bed and grabbed her phone it. Jon was silent as he listened to what he assumed to be the results of the Health and Wellness check that Kaylee had to take part in over the past week.

“I’m sorry, Bleu,” he heard her say into the phone as he felt her sit on the foot of their bed, “Can you repeat that for me? Did you just say that I’m pregnant?” Jon felt his heart thump in his chest before he sat up as quickly as he could and looked at the red head that was sitting looking at him with wide brown eyes as they filled to the brim with tears at the same time she put her phone on speaker.

“ _No_ ,” Jon heard the medic on the line answer, “ _I said that you were pregnant, Kaylee. The urine tests we took from you over the course of the last week, the hCG levels drop more and more until they’re almost non-existent. I’m sorry, sweetheart, but from what I can see here, I think you suffered from a spontaneous abortion when you were about five or six weeks along. It would also explain why your menstrual cycle has been so heavy this past week…_ ” And as the doctor trailed off both Kaylee and Jon shared a look of despair, not knowing what to do let alone think about what they had just been told.

“Thanks Bleu,” Kaylee spoke into the phone trying to keep the tears from falling, “I got to go. I-“ Kaylee didn’t even finish before she hung up the phone and threw herself into Jon’s arms, finally succumbing to all of the emotions that she was feeling.

“It’s okay,” Jon told her, as he too began to sob, “It’s okay, we’ll get through this.”

* * *

 

Luke didn’t know what was going on with his sister or his future brother-in-law, but what he did know was that by the end of the day he was going to get to the bottom of it. They both had been acting stranger than usual from the moment that they had stepped through the front door of his and Kaylee’s childhood home and Luke knew, somewhere deep inside his gut, that this strange behaviour of theirs had nothing to do with this godforsaken day.

“Hey,” Luke greeted, as he felt his sister’s arms slip around his slim frame, “You okay? You never give me hugs like this unless I’m going to be or have been away for a long time…”

“I’m fine,” Kaylee assured her brother, as she stepped out of his arms and straight back into the awaiting arms of her fiancée, “It’s just today, you know…”

 “Yeah, I do,” he sighed in response before reaching out to shake the Cincinnati native’s hand, quickly noticing that it looked like Jon didn’t even want to let go of Kaylee, let alone let her out of his sight; a behaviour he hadn’t seen since the evening that she woken up after breaking her neck at _Sun, Sand & Slams_. If he was going to be honest with himself, it worried him. If Jon was acting like this, then there was a reason for it and if that reason had something to do with his big sister then he was going to find out what it is.

“How are you, man,” Luke asked Jon, as the three of them made their way towards the kitchen where Todd and Alexia were waiting, “You look like you’re feeling just as miserable as the rest of us.”

“You have no idea, man, you have no idea,” Jon answered with a slight sigh. Luke gave Jon a curious look as the two entered the kitchen to see Kaylee practically burrowing herself into her father’s arms similar to the way she used to when she was a child, something that he hadn’t seen her do since she had become a bit of a recluse after her and Sidney had first broken up.

“When are they getting here,” Kaylee asked, as she turned to give her mother a hug, “I know they said that the camera crew was going to be here sometime after eleven and I’m sorry, we’re late.”

“It’s okay,” Luke answered, as he continued to watch the way Kaylee and Jon interacted with one another closely trying to find some sort of sign if there was something that was wrong or if they were having problems. The last thing he wanted to see was his sister get her heart broken; again.

“Did you, uh, did you bring the-“

“I brought the photos that you wanted,” Kaylee answered, a slight smile coming across her face as she handed him the two pictures that he specifically wanted, “Had to have a chat with Yiayia, so I figured I would pick them up while I was there yesterday.” Luke nodded as he looked down at the photos that he now held. They were very familiar, but yet, he had no memory of them being taken. Kaylee probably did, but sadly he did not.

“Hey,” Kaylee whispered trying to get his attention, “Stop.”

“Stop what,” Jon asked, looking between the two siblings curiously, “What does he need to stop?”

“He needs to stop thinking what he’s thinking,” Kaylee answered, taking a moment to look at Jon as she answered his question before turning back to look at Luke, “He loved you, Luke.”

“Everybody says that, but it would’ve been nice to hear him say it just once,” Luke sighed sadly, “Or at least remember him saying it. You have memories of him, you remember him saying that he loved you.”

“And every year those memories fade just a little bit more,” Kaylee responded, reaching out to take her brother’s hands in hers, “And every year that passes I forget what his voice sounded like even more than I already have. I know it’s hard, but look at everybody else in this family and see how we are haunted by everything that we do remember.” Jon could see that tears were once again filling Kaylee’s eyes as she spoke to her little brother; as she tried to get him to see that part of her wanted what he had.

“Luke,” Jon started, as he pulled Kaylee into his lap, not caring about propriety in front of his future-in-laws with how high his and Kaylee’s emotions were running, “I think what your sister is trying to say is that while you would give everything to remember what your sister does; to remember the last time that your uncle held you, told you he loved you. Your sister, however, would give almost everything to forget.”

“You would,” Luke asked, looking at his sister in complete surprise.

“I would,” she answered, “I was three years old and I may have forgotten a lot, but on this day, on this day every year, I remember it all like it was yesterday; I remember the scent of his cologne, I remember how he use to play with the ring that now hangs around my neck while watching the Leafs. I wish I didn’t have this kind of grief, but I do and I am so glad that you don’t have it as well.” Luke looked at his sister with wide eyes as she let lose all of the emotions that she was feeling.

“Are you okay,” Luke asked again, looking between his sister and her fiancée, “Are you both okay?”

“We’ll, uh,” Jon stuttered, “We’ll tell you later.” Luke looked at his sister at the same time that she cast her eyes downward.

“Is everything okay,” Luke asked, looking between the two worriedly, “Are you two okay? Are you post-“

“No,” Kaylee interrupted, answering the unasked question almost instantly, “The wedding is still on as planned. Everything with Jon and I is okay, we, we just have something that we want to tell you and the folks before we have to fly to Memphis for _Extreme Rules_ later tonight.”

“You’re still going to _Extreme Rules_ even though you can’t wrestle,” Luke asked, looking at his soon to be brother-in-law, “Isn’t that going to be hard on you?”

“Yeah, it will be, but, I-I got to drop off some paper work for the medical team,” Jon answered with a shrug, “And we want to tell my family what we’re going to tell you, but we want to do it in person, so…” Jon trailed off as he hugged Kaylee close to his chest as he tried to keep his already bubbling emotions at bay.

“It’s nothing too serious though, right?”

“No,” Kaylee answered, her eyes still cast downward, “Nothing too serious that you need to worry your little blonde head over.”

* * *

 

“Now, the way that I work; the way that I work is as a clairvoyant,” Tyler started to explain to the two siblings that sat opposite him, “So, I see information. It’s a gift that I’ve had since I was a child. I think of it as a gift from God.” Both Kaylee and Luke looked at one another out of the corner of their eyes as Tyler continued to explain to them just how he worked and what he was going to do during their reading. Both of them were unsure of what was going to happen during their time with Tyler, and they both were guilty of scepticism, but they wanted to give the young man a shot, especially today of all days.

“So, I believe that in this process, you know, that throughout this it is my goal, honestly, just to pass on messages of hope, of closure, of insight, of clarity and to do that in a way that’s going to be respectful,” Tyler continued, despite how quiet both of the siblings were being, “Now, I see that you have a couple of pictures here, but, uh, on the car ride here I had this very insistent young man coming through and he kept showing me a ring-“ Kaylee’s breath caught in her throat.

“Do you,” Luke asked as he turned to look at her.

“Always,” she whispered in response, reaching up to the chain that hung around her neck as she turned to speak to Tyler, “I, uh, I think I know what ring this young man is showing you.” Slowly and with shaking hands, Kaylee lifted the chain that the ring in question hung from over her head and placed it in Tyler outstretched hands.

“You don’t seem surprised that this young man who is coming through much more strongly now was coming through,” Tyler commented, as he slowly began to scribble in the notebook that sat in this lap.

“We were hoping that A-uh, that he would,” Luke answered, trying not to use his uncle’s name. Tyler nodded as he continued to scribble in his notebook, leaving the two siblings to sit in silence once more.

“Now, this individual is on your maternal side,” Tyler explained, sparing the siblings a quick look, “And there is a reference, um, okay, thank you, there is a reference to someone who’s first name is Alex-“

“That’s our uncle,” Luke responded, as he reached out to grab his sister’s hand tightly, “Our Mom’s youngest sibling.”

“When he comes through,” Tyler started to explain, “He’s very interesting. He’s smiling and laughing, he seems ready to play a joke on you at any moment.”

“Yeah,” Kaylee answered, as her eyes slowly filled with tears, “He did that a lot. According to some of the stories that we’ve heard over the years, he liked to play jokes. Our Mom and her sisters were mostly the targets.” Tyler nodded, before he started scribbling in his notebook once more, a large, toothy smile on his face as he did. Kaylee reached over to the table in front of her and quickly grabbed a couple of Kleenex to try and stop the tears from streaming down her face.

“I like this man,” Tyler commented, as he looked towards the two siblings, “He’s very sweet, he looks so proud of you both and is so excited to get to connect with you, he has the biggest cheesiest smile and he is acknowledging that he was trying to be with you both before I even got here today and that he knew he was waiting to come through. He also immediately wants me to take about the wedding.” Luke reached over and stole a Kleenex out of Kaylee’s hand as the tears too started to cloud his vision. Kaylee looked up at Tyler with wide eyes and spared a quick look at her now empty left hand, having left her engagement ring with Jon, who sat in the basement living room with her parents watching the whole meeting unfold.

“He wants me to reference lace,” Tyler explained, “Um, the reference of lace to me, is always an indication of a wedding, it’s a symbol. Now, on the car ride here, I was getting this feeling that he wanted me to tell my niece that I know about the wedding and that I’m going to be at the wedding. And now, he’s showing me a J and he’s giving me thumbs up. Do either of you know what that means?” Kaylee laughed slightly through the tears that were now freely flowing.

“My, uh, my fiancé’s name is Jon,” Kaylee explained, as she tried to wipe away her tears, “I always wondered if Alex would like him and I’ve been told that he would, but I guess; now I know for sure.” Tyler smiled at her as she reached for another Kleenex.

“And now, he’s showing me another ‘A,” Tyler explained, slightly confused, “And he’s giving me thumbs down, do you, uh-“

“Told you,” Kaylee interrupted with a look, as she looked at Luke, “Now, its official, no one likes her.” Luke gave his sister a playful glare as he turned to look at Tyler.

“My girlfriend,” he explained to the medium, “It’s been a bit of a bumpy road for the both of us and like my sister said no one in the family really likes her and I guess this just cements that even more.” He tried to take the hand that Kaylee was holding back, but she tightly held onto it. Kaylee knew how much it bothered him that no one in the family liked Arzaylea, but there was very little that could be done in that aspect. Sensing the direction that the conversation was going, Tyler quickly decided to continue.

“He knows that he’s prayed to very regularly,” Tyler explained, causing both of the siblings to smile sadly at one another, “He’s talking about how he’s talked to at night and how you both when you can you go to visit his gravesite and speak with him about everything that worries you. He keeps saying that he loves you two or he loves you too.” Luke moved closer to his sister at that moment, allowing her to wrap her arms around him like she had done when they were younger.

“He’s acknowledging this, because he knows that it’s been verbally said out loud,” Tyler continued, causing both of the siblings to smile sadly at him.

“That’s amazing,” Kaylee tried to say through the tears.

“And the ring?”

“That was his,” Luke explained, as Tyler began to look down at the small gold ring that he held, “He, uh, he always wore it and the only reason that he wasn’t buried with it was because he gave it to Kaylee to hold it for him before he, uh, before he died.”

“He’s bringing me to his passing,” Tyler explained sadly, seeing the tears that it brought to the two siblings, “He’s just briefly going to touch on it. He’s acknowledging that he died young and that he died before he got to do a lot of the things that he wanted to do. He’s referencing another engagement that was broken when he died-“

“He was engaged,” Luke explained, causing Tyler to nod.

“He’s also bringing me here,” Tyler started, pointing to his right side under his arm, “To me this means there was a problem with his liver, was he an alcoholic?”

“No,” Kaylee answered, her eyes shifting towards Luke, “He, um, he had a disease of the blood that affected his liver and when he died he was getting a liver transplant, he, uh, he died on the operating table.” Luke looked at his sister in surprise. He knew that coming into this that he was probably going to learn a few things that he didn’t know before. He always thought he knew what his sister had known, but that was evidently not the truth.

“When did you find out,” Luke asked her.

“I found out by accident,” Kaylee explained, sparring Tyler a quick look, “You and I were never meant to know; I just walked into a conversation that Yiayia and Papou were having with their lawyers about some book they didn’t want published while they were babysitting me. I didn’t say anything because they didn’t know that I knew.” Luke nodded his head as he turned to look back at Tyler. He understood that his sister was trying to spare him the pain of knowing, but part of him always thought that his sister would share everything that she could with him.

“He’s also referencing that he knew there was no getting out of this when it was happening,” Tyler went onto explain, “He’s at peace with it now, he’s relieved that he no longer has to live with what he was living with and he’s just sorry, he wasn’t there to see the two of you grow up. He wants me to say that he’s proud of both of you, that he is so proud of what you both have accomplished in your lives and that he is so glad that he can look out for your safety in everything that you do.”

“Whew,” Kaylee chuckled, wiping away her tears, “Like I said this is amazing, this is his entire history right here.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s a lot to take in,” Tyler answered, a small smile on his face as he did, “Um, thankfully, for most of your family with some hereditary health issues that you’re both already aware of health is looking really good, though I’m seeing a few physical injuries here and there, but nothing too serious.” Luke bumped shoulders with his sister a slight smile coming across his face.

“Fertility looks really good,” Tyler continued, smiling at their exchange, “Um, and that’s an issue that a lot of people deal with, but in this case, you should not be concerned. Interestingly though, your uncle is referencing that he is with a child that did not get to be born.” As soon as the words left Tyler’s mouth, Luke felt his sister stiffen next to him.

“Um, to me, when they do that, that always means that the child would have been a stillborn or a miscarriage type of situation,” Tyler explained, “Uh, it’s not for you, but it is for-“

“You,” Luke acknowledged looking at his sister, as the tears now freely streamed down her face. Kaylee held up her hands, silently asking for Tyler to stop.

“Um,” she started, trying to hold back her own sobs, “Before you say anything else. Jon, is, uh, Jon is here and I just, I think we both need to here this. So, can I-“

“Of course, of course,” Tyler quickly answered her unasked question and before Kaylee could even call out to Cincinnati native, he briskly walked into the formal living room, smiled at Tyler and wrapped Kaylee up in his arms.

“Your uncle is acknowledging that he is with this child,” Tyler continued to explain, looking at the couple in question sadly, “The way this comes across is, um, honestly your child is at peace. Their soul continues to live on and as far as what happens after this, this is more of a family thing, but please, take this as an opportunity to have closure. But, definitely know that they are around.” Tears were streaming down both Jon and Kaylee’s faces as they listened to what Jon had to say.

“That’s what you wanted to tell us,” Luke asked, tears making their way down his face.

“We only found out today,” Jon explained to both Luke and Tyler, as sobs now wracked Kaylee’s body, “We were going to tell everybody after, but, thank you, thank you for that.”

 

_Jon had tears streaming down his face as he watched his future self and his future fiancée cry over what would never be and what would never get the chance. Joe grabbed a hold of his friend’s shoulder as he tried to give him some sort of support. This may not have been this Jon’s child, but in a way it was and in a way this Jon was feeling the pain that his future self was._

_“So, there would have been four of you,” Colby asked, looking at Xander as he tried to offer his future nephew some support as well. Xander silently shook his head no._

_“I doubt it,” he explained._

_“Why,” Jon asked, as he wiped away his tears._

_“Let’s just say that I’m only a year younger than how long you and Mom have been married,” Xander answered, “And she took a bump through a table and lost the Bombshells Championship a week before you both found out she was pregnant with me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was long and that was really emotional. I was practically crying writing that whole part with Tyler and if you are into that kind of stuff, I really do recommend watching his show Hollywood Medium. I have my own reservations about it, but I do enjoy watching and rotting my brain with it when I need the break. 
> 
> I also lost my uncle the same way that Luke and Kaylee lost theirs, but my story is more similar to Luke’s. I never did get the chance to know him and writing this did bring me some comfort.
> 
> What do you think will happen when Jon goes to Extreme Rules? And what will the WWE family have to say about this news? How will Kaylee and Jon come back from it? And just when will Jon return to the WWE ring? There is still time to get in your votes and the standings are as follows:
> 
> The New WWE Draft at 10 Votes  
> Money in the Bank at 5 Votes  
> Summerslam at 3 Votes,  
> Battleground at 2 Votes,  
> Night of Champions at 2 Vote,  
> And Survivor Series at 1 Vote,  
> and Hell in a Cell with 0 Votes.
> 
> Don’t forget to vote and let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	88. Extreme Disappointment

Extreme Disappointment

**May 27 th, 2018**  
**FedExForum**  
**Extreme Rules WWE Pay-Per-View**  
**Memphis, TN**

* * *

 

_Jon had tears streaming down his face as he watched his future self and his future fiancée cry over what would never be and what would never get the chance. Joe grabbed a hold of his friend’s shoulder as he tried to give him some sort of support. This may not have been this Jon’s child, but in a way it was and in a way this Jon was feeling the pain that his future self was._

_“So, there would have been four of you,” Colby asked, looking at Xander as he tried to offer his future nephew some support as well. Xander silently shook his head no._

_“I doubt it,” he explained._

_“Why,” Jon asked, as he wiped away his tears._

_“Let’s just say that I’m only a year younger than how long you and Mom have been married,” Xander answered, “And she took a bump through a table and lost the Bombshells Championship a week before you both found out she was pregnant with me.”_

_“Wait, what,” Jon asked, looking at his future son in confusion, “She was still wrestling while she was pregnant up even after what just happened…”_

_“She didn’t know, neither one of you even suspected it,” Xander shrugged, “She found out a week later when they did her tests and everything they planned flew out the window. There was this whole storyline where they were building this new Bombshell as the one to beat. So, she went into that tables match-“_

_“Seriously,” Jon asked incredulously._

_“She didn’t know,” Xander repeated, looking at his father with clear frustration “She went into the table match at Holiday Mayhem was beat in like 2 minutes by The Amazon; something that made people lose their minds. Rematch was scheduled for Wednesday, never happened, they took her blood that morning, found out of she was pregnant, she called you, went home. There was no rematch, there was no winning the Bombshell Bash for the third time, there was no CM Punk & AJ Lee vs Dean Ambrose & Christina Rose at Roadblock II, there was no six pack challenge at Harbour Wars 2019, there was no reuniting with Aunt Jenn on screen for the tag titles at Sun, Sand & Slams after a year’s delay already, there was no wrestling for Christina Rose until January 2020, though she was a pretty good commissioner for Wednesday Night Fights.”_

_“Commissioner?”_

_“Yeah,” Xander chuckled, “She still needed to get paid, she could wear baggy clothes and she could do it from the bus you rented to keep us with you at all times.”_

_“I wanted to keep you with me at all times,” Jon asked, looking at his future son in confusion, “What for?”_

_“Like I said Mom was pregnant,” Xander explained, “And after what happened you didn’t want something like this to happen again and you not be there. You also didn’t want to miss a moment of her pregnancy with any of us.”_

Jon tried to smile as he and Kaylee walked through the backstage area of the arena. It was hard though. Harder than he thought it would be. He had no idea how Kaylee had done it when she had been injured, but he was glad that she was here to help him do it. He also knew that if it wasn’t for the meeting that he was going to have with Doc or the fact that they had something to tell his family, they wouldn’t have even bothered to come.

“Red,” he whispered, as the two of them walked by Brie and Bryan without so much as a greeting between the two couples, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she whispered, as she tried to muster up the best smile that she could, “Seeing a pregnant Brie, isn’t going to set off a round of tears. Are you okay? I know this has got to be hard on you…” Jon tried to shrug.

“It’s harder than I thought it would be,” he admitted to her, “I’m just itchin’ to get back in that ring and being this close to one – it’s like wow. I mean, I’m not going to, but, ugh, this is so damn frustrating.”

“I know, babe, I know,” Kaylee answered, smiling sadly as Jon looked to where Guerilla was, “But, think about it this way, according to Dr. Walters you are farther along than they thought you would be right now. If everything goes well at your appointment next weekend, you might be able to start lifting weights soon.”

“Yeah, I know, but,” Jon sighed, as he stopped in his tracks and made to lean against the wall behind them, “You know how when you went to _The Triathlon_ and you got in the ring?”

“Yeah,” Kaylee drawled, prompting him to continue as she leaned into his chest.

“I wish I could do that,” Jon admitted quietly in her ear, “I miss the rush, you know. I miss the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I make my way down the ramp for a match or that high that you get after you just did a really good promo. I want to be in that ring and I-I wanted to be a father.” Kaylee closed her eyes as she felt a wave of emotions come over her. It had been a hard twenty-four hours since they found out about the miscarriage.

“Sorry,” he told her as he tried to wipe away the tears that were running down his cheeks, “I just, I didn’t mean for that to come out, but when we found out, I just thought back to that day you took that pregnancy test.”

“Jon,” Kaylee whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes, “You can’t think like that.”

“I know,” he whispered back to her sadly, “I just, I just wonder what he or she would have looked like. Would it have been a little girl with your big brown eyes and your beautiful brown hair…”

“You’ve never seen my brown hair in person,” Kaylee chuckled.

“I know,” Jon answered, a slight smile now playing on his lips, “But, I like to picture our future daughter with your hair-“

“And I like to picture our future son with your unruly blonde locks and your wild blue eyes,” Kaylee finished, her own smile now gracing her lips, “But like I said, we can’t think like that. We have to focus on your injury, on getting you back in the ring as soon as possible-“

“ _Money in the Bank_ ,” he interrupted confidently.

“We need to focus on the wedding,” Kaylee continued, as she tried not to show that she was practically biting the inside of her cheek, “We-we can’t think of what could have been, we need t-to think of what can be.” Looking down at his fiancée as he encircled her waist with his uninjured arm, Jon tried to see if she actually believed what she was telling him.

“And how are you dealing with this,” Jon asked, before he pressed his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss, “You didn’t sleep at all on the flight.”

“I’m fine,” she promised him once more, “I-I can’t think of what could have happened or I’ll be a blubbering mess and I cried enough yesterday and I need to think about you, I need to focus on anything else before I even focus on our-“ Jon listened in silence as she stuttered out the next few syllables.

“Our c-could h-have been child,” she finished, “Now, what did you tell Joe? Are we meeting with them before or after we meet with Doc about your injury? Are we meeting them in catering or-“

“We’re meeting them in the locker room after we’re finished meeting with Doc,” Jon answered, as he pushed off the wall behind them and made to continue down the hall, keeping his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

“Okay, um, and babe, I know you’re hoping that Doc is going to say that _Money in the Bank_ is a possibility more than Dr. Walters thinks there is, but I,” Kaylee paused, “I just don’t want you to go in there with high hopes only for them to-“

“I’ll be okay, Red,” Jon assured her, “ _Money in the Bank_ is the goal right now though.”

“I thought getting healthy was the goal?”

“It is,” Jon answered, “I just want to be able to get healthy in time for _Money in the Bank_ ; is that such a bad thing?”

“No,” the red head conceded, “But-“

“No buts, Red,” Jon interrupted with a chuckle, “I don’t have my hopes up for _Money in the Bank_ , I always knew it was a bit of a long shot, but I mean, could you imagine the pop I’d get it when my name was announced on the day of the pay-per-view.” A small smile crept onto Kaylee’s face at the thought.

“It would be pretty big,” she agreed, “But, then again, I’m also pretty damn biased when it comes to you. I mean, whenever you return the pop is going to be pretty damn big, Jon, the fans love you more than they ever have before.”

“Maybe, because I was finally getting off my ass,” Jon chuckled, as he made to lead her towards Doc’s office that was just down the hall, “Damn shoulder and damn lazy ass Lesnar.”

* * *

 

Jon and Kaylee both sat in silence as Doc looked over the x-rays and noted that had been provided by Dr. Walters and Jon felt his heart pounding harder and harder the longer Doc made them wait. With every fiber of his being the Cincinnati native wanted nothing more than for Doc to tell him that _Money in the Bank_ was the official goal, that, that’s when they wanted him back. Beside him, Kaylee was just hoping to all that Holy that if they did rush him back his shoulder would be ready to handle it.

“From what I’m seeing and reading here, Jon, you are farther along in your recovery than most men would be at this point,” Doc said finally breaking his silence, “And from what I can see on your most recent x-rays the repair that Dr. Walsh did is holding. Now, you’ve said that Walters hasn’t been comfortable with letting you lift weights yet.”

“No,” Jon answered with a slight sigh sensing where this conversation was headed, “He wants me to continue doing the rehab exercises that he gave me to do as well as use the stress ball to slowly build the strength.” Doc nodded as he looked down at Dr. Walters’ notes once more, leaving Jon to squirm slightly in his seat. The longer Doc remained quiet, the more he could see his hope of returning to the ring by or for _Money in the Bank_ slip away.

“And Dr. Walters was the one that helped you with your rehab, Kaylee,” Doc asked, his eyes turning to look at the now confused red head.

“Yes, but,” Kaylee stuttered as she looked between her fiancée and the head of WWE’s medical department in confusion, “But, what does that have to do with Jon’s injury?” Doc made no move to answer however as he once more looked over the rehab physician’s notes on the man sitting across from him. Jon looked at Kaylee at the same time she looked up at him – they could both tell that wherever Doc was going with this, it wasn’t going to be good.

“So,” Doc started as he slowly closed the file and turned to look at the couple, “I’m going to run just a couple of basic tests. See how well your arm is moving, your reflexes, stuff like that and then, we’ll go from there. At this point, I’m going to agree with Dr. Walters, your x-rays are showing that the repair is healing nicely and I am inclined to say that you could probably start to lift weights sooner rather than later. Have you tried lifting anything with your arm since the surgery?”

“Nothing too heavy,” Jon answered, “Just when it’s required for everyday tasks like brushing my teeth, eating, stuff like that. Rehab has just been stretches.” Doc nodded as he moved to stand up, indicating for Jon to follow him towards the examination table.

“Remove your shirt and can you hold up your arms out to the side, bending them at your elbows for me,” Doc asked as he snapped on a pair of rubber gloves. Doing as he was told, Jon grabbed a hold of the neck of his t-shirt and brought it up and over his head before tossing it over to his fiancée for safe keeping.

“Okay, now I’m going to push down on your shoulders,” Doc explained, as he came to stand in front of Jon, “I want you to try and keep your arms where they are now, okay?” Jon nodded as Doc placed his hands on the wrestler’s shoulders before he began to press down. It was easy for Jon to keep his left arm straight, but the right arm was much harder. It wasn’t used to having that kind of pressure on it. Thankfully, Doc decided to stop just as Jon felt his arm starting to give out.

“Any pain?”

“Some,” Jon answered with a slight wince as he felt pain slowly begin to shoot through his shoulder and down his arm, which earned him a disapproving look from the red head sitting on the other side of the small makeshift room, “Okay, a lot.”

“Where,” Doc asked, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen to add some notes of his own to Jon’s file for Dr. Walters.

“Through my shoulder and down my arm,” Jon explained, watching in miserable silence as Doc jotted it down. Kaylee bit her lip as she continued to look on in miserable silence. Unfortunately for Jon, her hopes were probably going to come true. If he was still feeling pain at this point in recovery, then there was no way that Doc and Dr. Walters were going to clear him in time for a ladder match that could put him on the shelf once more.

“Okay, hold your right arm up for me once more, straight out towards me this time,” Doc asked, watching for any sign that Jon was in more pain than he was letting on. Holding his arm up once more, Jon hoped that whatever Doc was about to do wouldn’t cause him more pain than he was already in.

“Okay, I’m just going to help your arm through some regular motions,” Doc explained as he took a hold of Jon’s arms in his latex covered hands, “If at any point you feel more pain than your are now, I want you to tell me to stop.” Jon nodded and Doc took that as his signal to start. He started with subtle movements before working his way up to larger ones and while there was pain and discomfort that accompanied those movements in some fashion, it wasn’t anything that caused Jon to want to rip his arm out of the doctor’s hold. At least until Doc tried to have Jon lift his arm up towards the ceiling.

“Stop,” Jon groaned out, just as Doc began to lift his arm past shoulder level. Gently, Doc let Jon’s arm come down to rest before he returned to jotting down some notes.

“Alright,” Doc said as he added his notes to the growing file, “Just have to get a blood and urine sample and then you’re free to go.” Reaching out for his shirt, Jon bit on his bottom lip. He wanted to ask. He really, really did, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“So, what do you think, Doc,” Kaylee asked, sensing the question that was on Jon’s lips, “Dr. Walters is projecting October-November, do you think he could come back early or-“

“From what I saw today, I’m going to have to agree with Dr. Walters,” Doc explained, as he began to prep Jon’s arm to take some of his blood, “At this point October-November is what we’d be aiming for, but what I’d like to do is once you’re cleared to start lifting weights again, Jon, is in the next month or so after is go down to the performance centre and do a side by side comparison. It will give us a much better idea.”

“And if that goes well,” Jon asked, looking at Doc with a twinkle of hope in his eye.

“Then, I would say that we could see you back in the ring as early as August-September.”

* * *

 

“Does anybody know what they want to talk to us all about,” Colby asked, looking at the gathering group of WWE Divas and Superstars in confusion, “Neither one of them would say why they called this so-called meeting when I talked to them this morning...”

“I didn’t get anything either,” Joe answered, as he took up a seat next to his former Shield brother, “Jon seemed pretty miserable when I spoke to him on the phone yesterday, but I figured that had something to do with his shoulder.”

“They met with a psychic yesterday,” Nikki explained as she, her twin sister and brother-in-law walked into the slightly crowded locker room, “Or Kaylee and her little brother did and from all accounts on social media it was a bit of an emotional afternoon.”

“But,” Saraya started as she rocked a quiet Jessie back and forth in her arms, “The 26th of May is always an emotional day for her family, well, mostly for her Mum’s family. Has anybody seen them today?”

“We did,” Bryan answered as he helped Brie rub her expanding stomach to calm the growing fetus inside the twin.

“They both seemed normal,” Brie continued for her husband, “A little emotional and they were having what looked to be a very private conversation when they walked by us. They didn’t stop to say hello though, they didn’t even wave.”

“It is Jon’s first time back here since he got hurt at ‘Mania,” Claudio reminded everyone, “He’s probably feeling frustrated and she’s probably still reeling from all of the emotions fr-“

“You have no idea,” Kaylee interrupted with a quiet sigh as she and Jon walked into the locker room where everyone had gathered. Everyone watched in silence as the couple walked into the room hand in hand, silencing any unmentioned fears that they had called off the wedding because they were rethinking spending the rest of their lives together.

“Alright, so,” Jon started, as he wrapped his arm around Kaylee’s waist, trying to keep her as close to him as possible as he struggled to get the next words out of his mouth, “We, uh, we have something that we want to tell you.”

“No really,” Colby responded sarcastically, “Wasn’t that why you called this meeting of the minds...”

“If it was a meeting of the minds, you wouldn’t be here,” Jon shot back, causing some members of the room to chuckle into their hands as Colby looked at his friend affronted.

“We found out something yesterday and we, uh, we wanted to share it with all of you,” Kaylee explained, as she tried to cut off an argument between the two before it even started, “You’re like a family to all of us and we wanted you all to know before the show airs.” Both Jon and Kaylee shared a sad look before turning back to look at all of their friends.

“We, uh,” Jon started, trying to choke back tears once more, not wanting to cry in front of this large group, “We, uh, we were pregnant.”

“Oh my God,” Brie shouted gleefully, not hearing the full announcement, “You’re-“

“Wait,” Bryan said, interrupting his wife before she could go any farther, “Did you say that you were pregnant?”

“Yeah,” Kaylee answered, a frown very much evident on her face, “We got a call from the THWA doctors yesterday morning and they told me that I was about seven or eight weeks along when I had a miscarriage.”

“According to what they were saying,” Jon continued for the red head as she tried not to burst out into tears, “And from what we remember seven or eight weeks would put the time of conception at the night before ‘Mania. Like Red said, we, we wanted you all to know since you’re like family to us-“ Before Jon could continue however, Saraya practically thrust Jessie into the arms of her stunned father and ran at the miserable looking couple to give them the biggest hug that she could muster. The rest of the group looked on stunned as both Kaylee and Jon descended into tears the moment Saraya threw her arms around them both.

“I’m so sorry,” the Brit whispered as she tried to hold back tears of her own, “I’m so sorry. You know I had a miscarriage, so if you ever want to talk I am just a phone call away for both of you. I mean, I can only imagine what you’re going through, Jon, but-“ Before she could finish however, everyone else that had gathered there was joining in on the group hug. They had no idea what to say, let alone do to comfort their friends in their time of need.

In the middle of the throng of wrestlers, Jon and Kaylee released Saraya and wrapped their arms tightly around one another. This was going to be hard for both of them to recover from. This wasn’t something that you just got over. This was a child that would have been loved and would have been cherished for the happiness they would have brought into their parents’ lives. This wasn’t a choice that they would have made after carefully thinking out the risks. This wasn’t something that either one of them wanted or needed to happen. This was just a sick twist of fate.

“Are you okay, man,” Joe asked, looking at his brother in all, but blood with worry after the crowd dispersed to give the couple individual hugs, “I know they say when it rains, it pours, but that’s just not fair.”

“No, it’s not,” Jon agreed, his eyes never wavering from where Kaylee was wrapped tightly in Colby’s arms as he gave her the most comforting hug he could muster, “But, eventually, this will just be a sad, sad memory.”

“Yeah, uce, it will be.”

“I want to be a father, you know,” Jon told his friend, “I see the way you are with Jojo and with LJ and I see the way Colby is with Jessie and the way everybody else is with their kids and I can’t help, but think that I want that. I never wanted that before, but now, after losing the one I could have had, I want to be a dad; a good dad.”

“And you will be, man, and you will be,” Joe comforted, “Just, just give it a little bit of time.”

_Jon watched in silence as everyone continued to shower his future self and his future bride to be with all of the love in the world. He watched at his heartfelt confession that as he thought about it now, everything that his future self had just said, it was everything that he wanted in life. He wanted to undo the wrongs the father had done with him with his own kids. He wanted to be there. He wanted to support them, he wanted to make sure that they wanted for nothing and he had the ability to say no because he could, not because he couldn’t._

_“You are a great dad,” Xander told him as he came to stand beside him, “And I do mean that. Even if you weren’t always there physically, you were always there for us. Just a phone call away is what you’d say when you left to go out on the road. Day or night if we called you’d always find a way to answer. It would drive Mom crazy sometimes ‘cause we would try to use it as a way to get out of doing or getting away with something, but she was never able to deny us that phone call. Said that she loved the smiles you would put on our faces – it also helped that whenever we got done talking to you, you would always ask to talk to her.”_

_“Alright,” Jon started, trying to subtly wipe away a tear that was threatening to fall, “Where to next?”_

_“Yours and Mom’s couples shower,” Jessie explained, as Xander began to fix the watch to the correct place in time, “Which you know all I remember is that I somehow got my hands into the cake again.”_

_“Why doesn’t that surprise me,” Colby joked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry that this one took so long. I've just been swamped with getting ready for the Holidays because in comparison to last year it actually feels like Christmas is coming and for the first time in a long time my grandmother is actually going to be healthy on Christmas, so that in itself has taken a lot of my time away from this and I know, I know, just more excuses, but I swear I'm still writing. Just not as much as I used too.
> 
> What do you think will happen at the Couples shower? And just how does Jessie get her hands into the cake again? And just when do you want Dean Ambrose to return to the WWE ring? The standings are as follows:
> 
> The New WWE Draft at 11 Votes  
> Money in the Bank at 5 Votes  
> Summerslam at 3 Votes,  
> Battleground at 2 Votes,  
> Night of Champions at 2 Vote,  
> And Survivor Series at 2 Vote,  
> and Hell in a Cell with 0 Votes.
> 
> There's only three more chapters left to get your votes in, so please don't forget to vote and don't forget to let me know what you think. And just in case I don't update before next year, I hope you all have a very Happy Holidays and a Wonderful New Year.
> 
> xo


	89. June Brides

June Brides

**June 2** nd, 2018  
Candles Banquet Hall  
Mississauga, ON

* * *

 

_Jon watched in silence as everyone continued to shower his future self and his future bride to be with all of the love in the world. He watched at his heartfelt confession that as he thought about it now, everything that his future self had just said, it was everything that he wanted in life. He wanted to undo the wrongs the father had done with him with his own kids. He wanted to be there. He wanted to support them, he wanted to make sure that they wanted for nothing and he had the ability to say no because he could, not because he couldn’t._

_“You are a great dad,” Xander told him as he came to stand beside him, “And I do mean that. Even if you weren’t always there physically, you were always there for us. Just a phone call away is what you’d say when you left to go out on the road. Day or night if we called you’d always find a way to answer. It would drive Mom crazy sometimes ‘cause we would try to use it as a way to get out of doing or getting away with something, but she was never able to deny us that phone call. Said that she loved the smiles you would put on our faces – it also helped that whenever we got done talking to you, you would always ask to talk to her.”_

_“Alright,” Jon started, trying to subtly wipe away a tear that was threatening to fall, “Where to next?”_

_“Yours and Aunt Kay’s couples shower,” Jessie explained, as Xander began to fix the watch to the correct place in time, “Which you know all I remember is that I somehow got my hands into the cake again.”_

_“Why doesn’t that surprise me,” Colby joked._

_“Well, it really shouldn’t,” Xander joked, “Seeing as you’re the one who put her in front of the cake…again.”_

“I mean, Red, I still don’t actually understand why I have to go to this thing,” Jon complained, as he continued to watch his once more harried looking fiancée rifle through her side of their closet to try and find a suitable spring dress to wear, “I thought Bridal Showers were for, oh I don’t know, the Bride and last I checked I was the Groom.” Poking her head out, Kaylee shot him a smile before holding up a dress for him to look at.

“You always look hot in that,” Jon told her, as he sat down on the edge of the bed, “But, like I was saying, why do I have to go to this thing? I thought this was a way for our friends and family to honour you or something?”

“Jenn decided to make it a couple’s shower to honour us both instead,” the red head explained, as she walked out of the closet and hung the dress on the back of the bedroom door before taking her out of the towel it had been drying in, “She and the girls thought it would be fun.”

“Yeah, well, your best friends don’t know how much I hate wearing ties and Saraya must be thinking this is some kind of sick joke,” Jon complained once more, as he came to stand behind her, “And what happened to keeping it simple? Why does this thing have to be held at a banquet hall of all places?”

“I don’t know, Jon,” Kaylee sighed softly as her fiancée began dotting kisses up and down her neck, “This was left to Jenn, Lex and Saraya to plan. I had no part in it – if I had, it would have been a light brunch or an early lunch or something else that I would have been able to do in my pyjamas with no make-up and without having to leave the house.”

“Mhmm,” Jon hummed, still dotting kisses along her neck, “I like the thought of you in those red and black lace ones.”

“Not those pyjamas,” Kaylee giggled as she leaned back into Jon’s tight embrace, “I don’t think my parents and more specifically my father would appreciate it if I showed up anywhere in those ever. And now that I think about it, both he and my brother might actually have an aneurysm if I went out in public like that.”

“I wouldn’t appreciate it either,” Jon growled, punctuating his statement with a nip to her bare shoulder, “The only man who gets to see you in those is me.”

“So, what no bra and panty matches,” Kaylee joked, as she swatted at his arm playfully, “Or you know, I could join the PFL and become the lowest of the low – a pillow fight wrestler like a certain ex-girlfriend of yours.”

“You would rather choke on air than do either one of those things,” the Groom to be laughed, as he made to stand behind her once more as she sat down at her vanity to start doing her make-up, “And just how do you know about the Pillow Fight League?”

“Its based in Toronto,” Kaylee chuckled with a slight roll of her eyes, “Not to mention I also have a little brother and I’m friends with five guys – I had to listen to four of them drone on and on about it when I had to pick them up from the shows because they were too drunk to drive.”

“That must have been torture.”

“It was,” Kaylee laughed, “It really, really was. And speaking of torture – how was your rehab session this morning?”

“Dr. Walters really knows how to kick a guy’s ass,” Jon answered, as he sank down onto the bed once more, “I usually know how to work up a sweat on my own, in more ways than one, but I swear, I don’t think I’ve ever sweat as much as I did this morning.”

“Did he say anything about your progress,” the Bride to Be asked, watching him through the mirror as he laid back and began to stare at the ceiling, “Did he say whether or not you could start lifting weights soon?”

“Well, you know what he’s like,” Jon answered, running a hand through his still slightly wet hair, “He doesn’t say much about anything when it comes to the progress you’re making without taking any x-rays-“

“And when are your next one’s scheduled for,” Kaylee interrupted, picking up her cell phone to make sure she put the appointment into her already overflowing schedule.

“The Friday that we all fly to Vegas for the bachelor and bachelorette party weekend extravaganza,” Jon told her, as he too looked down at his phone, “Nine o’clock sharp with an Air Canada flight scheduled for two o’clock that afternoon.”

“Since when were you and the boys going to Vegas,” Kaylee asked, looking at her fiancée’s reflection, “I thought you were going to stick around the city, so you could get in one or two rehab sessions.”

“Lopez wasn’t all that impressed with the night life,” Jon explained with a shrug of his shoulders, “Figures we’d have a better time in Vegas, but like I was tellin’ yah, Dr. Walters didn’t give me a lot of information to go on, but he did say that if the x-rays look good, I could be back to lifting weight as soon as we get back.”

“Are you serious,” Kaylee shrieked in excitement, looking at her happy fiancé with wide eyes, “That’s amazing, Jonny, I’m so happy for you.”

“Well, the x-rays have to go well and I have to make sure that I don’t take any part in any drunk play wrestling that weekend,” Jon said, the smile growing on his face with every word he spoke, “Gotta make sure that I don’t take any spears from Joe before I’m given the all clear.”

“No, that would be a very, very bad idea,” Kaylee commented, her own smile growing as she did, “Ah, I am so happy for you, you’re almost halfway to making your return. Have you set a new goal?”

“There’s rumblings of a draft,” Jon told her, “If it happens it would be the RAW after Summer Slam, so-“

“Go for it,” the red head encouraged him, “Make an impact, be a surprise return, baby.”

“You think I can do it?”

“Me? I think I can do anything,” Kaylee told him honestly, a smile still playing on her lips as she did, “Except for maybe get ready on time. Now, come on, we have to leave in half an hour and you still have to trim your facial hair and get dressed.”

“Speak for yourself, Red,” Jon chuckled as he got to his feet, “Half an hour and you still have to finish your make-up, do your hair and get dressed.”

“Shit,” Kaylee swore, “You’re right – guess we’ll just have to be a little late… again.”

“Don’t worry, Red,” Jon assured her as placed a kiss to the top of her head, “They’ll just think we were late because we were having sex.”

* * *

 

“Okay, that’s it,” Kaylee said, breaking the very uncomfortable silence that had lulled itself over the moment that the Bride to Be and her party decided to get a head start on opening the mass amount of gifts that had been brought, “You’ve been acting strange since Jon and I arrived.”

“What,” Jenn asked, looking at her best friend nervously causing Saraya and Lex to look at the pair with wide eyes, “N-no, no, I haven’t. I’m not a-acting strange.”

“Oh really, you’re not acting strange?”

“N-no,” Jenn answered once more, “I-I’m acting the same way th-that I always act.”

“Oh really,” the red head asked once more, looking at her best friend skeptically, “Do you always stutter or do you only do it when you’re trying to hide something from someone that you desperately want to tell them, Evie?” The blonde former champion flinched at the nickname. She hated that nickname with her entire existence because it represented a time when she had been less than friendly to two of the women currently sitting at the table.

“You know that I hate that nickname, Blossom.”

“And you know that I hate calling you that,” Kaylee responded as a frown came across her face, “But, you’ve been acting like this since Wednesday and it is officially driving me crazy. Now, either you tell whoever what you want to tell them or you drop the act and do as the Elsa song says and let it go.”

In response, Jenn mumbled something under her breath that caused the other three women to look at the table strain to hear the blonde. Sharing a quick look with Lex, Kaylee turned back to look at her best friend with a very determined look on her face.

“Evi-“

“Jay and I pulled the goalies,” Jenn repeated slightly louder, flinching as she did, “I-I wanted to tell you on Wednesday and then you looked so damn miserable when you had told us what had happened. A-and I-I couldn’t tell you what Jay and I had decided because I just didn’t want to make you feel worse and-“

“And you need to stop before your start crying because if you start crying, then I’m going to start and people are going to start staring and thinking we’re breaking up with one another,” Kaylee interrupted, wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall, “And if JJ and Jon see us crying, they’re going to come over here, they’re going to ask what happened-“

“And who’s head they’re going to have to split open for making us cry,” Jenn added, wiping away her own tears, “And we’ll tell them what really happened to make us start crying and we’ll get old we’re being too emotional.”

“Well,” Saraya started, causing both of the Bombshells to look at her, “You both are being emotional.” Jenn and Kaylee turned to look at one another for a moment before the frowns that were on their faces were replaced with full on smiles.

“We are being stupid, aren’t we-“ Jenn laughed.

“We usually are when we’re both coming of our periods,” Kaylee responded with a laugh of her own.

“Wait,” Lex interrupted with another laugh, “Are you telling me that after all of these years that the three of us still have synced menstrual cycles?”

“With how much time we’ve spent together over the last ten to fifteen years together, I’m really not all that surprised,” Kaylee joked, as she picked up yet another envelope that was sitting in front of her, “What I am surprised about is that Saraya hasn’t joined us on the period squad from the amount of time we’ve spent together over the last six months…”

“Who says I haven’t,” Saraya joker, causing the other three women to join together in a bucket of laughter, “It really freaked Colbs out when he saw the bloody sheet earlier this week, especially since he saw that stupid blood in the urine, bladder cancer commercial some networks have been running, he thought I still had another week.”

“I hate that commercial,” Kaylee commented, running a perfectly manicured hand through her wavy red hair, “It freaked Jon out too when he first saw it and it caused Luke to ask more stupid questions than usual.”

“Well, Luke’s Luke,” Jenn commented with a slight shrug of her shoulders, “And don’t even get me started on that stupid commercial, I mean, if it’s freaking out our men, I can only imagine how many young girls just getting this damn curse they’ve scared since they started airing it.”

“Those are the ones I worry about the most,” Lex sighed with a shake of her head, “And I don’t know why it freaks the guys out. If seeing blood in urine should freak anybody out, it’s them in theirs since we see it every twenty-eight days at least.”

“But, its not like you have a guy to freak out ab-“

“Wait,” Kaylee interrupted her maid of honor, “When?”

“Your engagement party,” Lex answered, a small smile coming across her face as she thought back to that very cold December night.”

“Who,” Jenn asked, leaning towards the other Bombshell.

“Eric.”

“Arndt,” Saraya asked, looking at the black and blue haired Bombshell in complete and utter shock, You’re dating the WWE’s Energizer Bunny?”

“I’m less concerned about who she’s dating and what he’s called,” Kaylee interrupted, before one of the women vying for her title on TV could respond, “I’m more concerned about why I’m only finding out about this now and Jon and I have to finalise the seating arrangements in a month.”

“You’re only finding out about this now because E and I want to keep it quiet for now,” Lex explained with a slight shrug of her shoulders, “And how hard is it to come up with a seating chart for a wedding?”

“You do know my family, right,” Kaylee deadpanned, as she opened yet another envelope, “And you do know what profession we’re in, right? It’s so hard to remember who hates who, who dated who and who’s dating who’s ex…”

“Well, let’s just forget about all that,” Jenn suggested with a slight grimace, “And just figure out who’s cheap, who’s generous and just how much money is being donated to Operation Smile and Connor’s Cure.”

“Here, here!”

* * *

 

“So,” Joe started watching as Jon downed his third drink since they started standing at the bar, “How are you holding up? You gettin’ cold feet yet?”

“No,” Jon answered firmly before turning to look at the myriad of guests that had gathered to shower both him and his bride to be with an abundance of cheques that would hopefully end up being donated, “No, cold feet here. Red’s the one – no doubt about that I-I’m just worried about her.”

“Worried about her getting cold feet,” Joe asked, making sure he knew exactly where his friend was going with the conversation.

“She doesn’t know that I know this, but I overheard her crying in the bathroom last night when I got home from my second rehab session,” Jon continued, despite not answering the large Samoan’s question, “I think she’s taking this miscarriage harder than she’s actually letting on. I don’t even know how to help her anymore. I mean, it’s been, what, a week since we found out, so I know this pain isn’t going away anytime soon, but-“

“Just be there for her, man,” his best man explained to him, “That’s all you can do. You got yourself a girl that prides herself on being the rock for everyone else, so you got to be the one that shows her she’s not going through this alone, that she doesn’t always have to be the rock.”

“I’ve tried, uce, I’ve tried,” Jon sighed, sipping at his drink once more, “I’ve told her that it’s okay to be upset about this. I’m miserable too, that baby, they, they could’ve, they could’ve been the start of the family we want to start together.” Joe looked at his friend sadly before the both of them turned to look at the table where the bride to be and her bridesmaids looked to be having a rather emotional conversation.

“Uce,” Joe started, “The two of you already have a family together or have you completely forgotten about the little black and white furball that stole your heart as much as the red head that had adopted him almost a couple of decades ago.” Jon looked at his best man with a stoic expression on his face for a moment before a smile broke onto it at the thought of the feline that was most likely sleeping on his pillow right about now.

“And has it even hit you yet,” Joe asked, “And I mean fully hit you yet? Have you let your emotions hit you since you found out?”

“I’ve cried…”

“When?”

“The day we found out, pretty much that whole weekend.”

“The next time you hear her crying, hold her,” the powerhouse advised, “Hold her as tightly as you can and join her. It’ll be very therapeutic for the both of you.”

“She’s been crying almost every night since we found out,” Jon explained, a frown replacing the smile that was once there, “And we’ve talked about it, I-I just haven’t cried about it.”

“What she’s doing is healthy,” Joe explained, sipping at his own drink, “Well, the hiding it, not so much, but, it’s healthier than what I’m guessing you’re doing, which is probably taking all that pent up emotions you have flooding your system and putting it into your rehab. Now, that my friend isn’t too healthy.”

“I’m – I’m just trying to make sense of it,” Jon explained, “I’m just trying to understand why bad things keep happening to good people because I don’t understand why this had to happen to us…”

“It didn’t have to happen to you,” Joe responded, trying to comfort him the best that he could, “Things like this, while they hurt, they just happen. And you said it to me yourself – you want to be a father, but maybe, it just wasn’t meant to happen right now and there’s nothing wrong with letting yourself feel the disappointment.”

“I just – if I let myself feel it for more than a moment I don’t think I’ll ever stop crying, uce,” Jon sighed, finally putting his drink down.

“Let yourself feel it,” Joe advised again, “Because the girl that you got she’s stood by you when you had a crazy ex-girlfriend harassing you and her, she’s standing by you now that your injured and she didn’t stay gone when you forgot to tell her about your sister-“

“You heard about that?”

“Saraya likes to gossip,” Joe chuckled, “Kaylee’ll be able to handle rock bottom, use, especially if she has you to handle it with her.”

“When did you get so wise?”

“Lopez may be called the architect, but I was always the brains behind our little operation,” Joe joked in response, “And speaking of brains, if I know my female counterpart in this wedding party as well as I hope I do, I’d go find your bride to be.”

“What does the unholy trinity have planned now?”

“I have no idea,” Joe chuckled again, “But, what I do know is that your beautiful red head is coming right this way…”

“Hey Red,” Jon greeted, turning just in time to shine a toothy grin at his bride to be as she walked towards him, “What’s up?”

“Not sure,” Kaylee answered, with a slight smile as she leaned in Jon’s open arms, “I’ve been ordered by my matron of honor to take you away from the bar and out onto the very empty dance floor…”

“This better not be another attempt to get us to play the newlywed game, Red,” Jon chuckled, wrapping his left arm tightly around his fiancée’s waist before placing a kiss on her forehead, “Because if it is, I say that you and I find the nearest exit and make a run for it.”

“I think they just want us to slow dance,” Kaylee laughed, her brown eyes twinkling in the light, “And we better get going before Jenn comes over here and drags us there herself.” Joining in her laughter, Jon spun Kaylee out of his arms and then made to lead her towards the dance floor just as the third member of the Shield made to join his former brothers in arms to try and keep the cake out of daughter’s reach.

“You think that they’re going to be okay,” Colby asked, as he struggled to keep Jessie from lunging towards the cake that was decorated with several bright, colourful looking flowers, “I’ve been worried about them since we heard the news. Neither one of them even wanted to hold Jessie.”

“I think they’re going to be fine,” Joe responded, a small smile coming across his face as the opening chords to Aerosmith’s ‘I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing’ filled the air, “Better than fine.”

_Jon was quiet as his eyes stayed glued to the way his future self held tightly onto Kaylee’s body. The way that he looked like he would rather die than let anything cause her harm, the way that with his entire being he wanted to spare her the pain she, they were going through._

_“You said I’m going to be a good dad, right,” he asked, finally breaking his momentary silence, “That I was, will always be-“_

_“Always,” Xander assured him once more, “You took the pain you felt here and you put into letting us that we will always be loved, that we will always have a place to go, a place to feel safe, someone who we can talk to. You both did. I could have never asked for better parents, even when I was getting yelled at both of you for giving Mom the fright of her life.”_

_“What happened?”_

_“A tale for another time,” Xander chuckled, as he started to fiddle with his watch once more, “Right now, we got to get to Vegas for the final fling before the rings.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the New Year and I am so sorry it took so long. I’ve been getting ready to go back to school next month and with the amount of travelling I’ll be doing, I might be able to sit and write this more than I have been. 
> 
> Anyways, what do you think the gang will get up to in Vegas? What shenanigans do Colby and Saraya have planned for the Bride and Groom? Will anybody end up in jail? And just when do you want Dean Ambrose to return to the WWE ring? The standings are as follows:
> 
> The New WWE Draft at 11 Votes  
> Money in the Bank at 5 Votes  
> Summerslam at 3 Votes,  
> Battleground at 3 Votes,  
> Night of Champions at 3 Votes,  
> And Survivor Series at 2 Vote,  
> and Hell in a Cell with 0 Votes.
> 
> There’s only two more chapters left to get your votes in, so please don’t forget to vote. And if you’ve already voted for that, the second anniversary of ‘Your Future, My Past’ is coming up next month and to celebrate this year I’m going to be writing an alternate universe one-shot starring Jon & Kaylee which you can choose out of the following: Crime’s Romeo & Juliet, Immortal Love Story, Partners in Crime, Best Friend’s Little Sister and Best Friends Turned Lovers. So, you can start voting by dropping me a review and also, don’t forget to let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


	90. Stag & Hen Part 1

Stag & Hen Part 1

**June 8 th to 10th, 2018  
Las Vegas, NV**

* * *

 

_Jon was quiet as his eyes stayed glued to the way his future self held tightly onto Kaylee’s body. The way that he looked like he would rather die than let anything cause her harm, the way that with his entire being he wanted to spare her the pain she, they were going through._

_“You said I’m going to be a good dad, right,” he asked, finally breaking his momentary silence, “That I was, will always be-“_

_“Always,” Xander assured him once more, “You took the pain you felt here and you put into letting us that we will always be loved, that we will always have a place to go, a place to feel safe, someone who we can talk to. You both did. I could have never asked for better parents, even when I was getting yelled at both of you for giving Mom the fright of her life.”_

_“What happened?”_

_“A tale for another time,” Xander chuckled, as he started to fiddle with his watch once more, “Right now, we got to get to Vegas for the final fling before the rings.”_

_“The final fling before the rings,” Jon repeated, looking at his son in confusion, “That’s what we called it?”_

_“Not you,” Jessie answered for her pseudo cousin, “Mum and Dad called it that. Uncle Joe and Jenn were holding it, but with what was going on in their lives it was left to the folks to plan it and from what I’ve heard over the years and from what has been said to me by both Aunt Kay and Uncle Jon is that never will they ever let Mum and Dad plan anything like this again.”_

_“That bad?”_

_“Let’s just say Aunt Kay wasn’t too happy with almost getting puked on…again.”_

“Am I going to want to kill you when we get there,” Kaylee asked, looking at the black and gray haired diva standing next to her at the airport as they waited for their men and the rest of both parties to join them, “Or am I going to wish I never let Jenn talk me into being a good idea to leave you in charge of this?”

“They both sound like the same thing…”

“That’s because I’ve known you for so long that I know I should be afraid of whatever you have planned for this weekend,” Kaylee sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, “I also know that this is the first real weekend that neither you or Colby will have to worry about Jessie since she is currently being looked after by her grandparents, so I’m really beginning to expect the absolute worst display of debauchery.”

“Such a low, low opinion of me,” Saraya sassed holding a hand to her heart as she tried her very best to look completely offended by the red head’s words, “I’m a step-mother now, soon to be  adoptive mother once the paperwork goes through, and I’ve had to mature a little bit.” Kaylee looked up at the British Diva quickly with a look that told the younger woman she just was not buying it. Sure, Saraya had matured from the eighteen almost nineteen year old girl that Kaylee had met back in 2011, but the girl she had been wasn’t completely gone either; especially when it came to occasions like this. Saraya tried to keep a straight face as Kaylee kept looking at her with a very pointed look on her face.

“I’m twenty-five now, damn it,” Saraya swore as the two of them broke into laughter, “I’m a mature adult.”

“Yeah, Crumpet, because that’s how mature adults would act,” Kaylee joked as she tried to catch her breath from how hard she was laughing, “Are you going to stomp your foot and storm away in a huff too?”

“Easy for you to say Ms. I’m Going to be Twenty-Eight This Year,” Saraya shot back, causing Kaylee to stop laughing and look at the younger woman wide eyed, “Yep, that’s right, I went there. What are you going to do about it?” Once again the pair broke out into laughter as Saraya began to dance the red head and the copious amount of bags between them as if challenging the Canadian to a fight right in the middle of Pearson International Airport.

“What in the world are you doing,” Colby asked, the moment he saw his girlfriend and step-mother of his daughter dancing around the red head while a couple of security guards looked on, “And can you, I don’t know, maybe stop? I don’t think the Bride and Groom would appreciate it if their ‘last weekend’ was cancelled because we weren’t allowed on the flight. Never mind, I don’t even want to think about what the McMahons and Hutchisons would do if we all wound up on the ‘No Fly’ list…”

“Having bad flashbacks of what happened after Dick Gate broke open there, Lopez,” Jon joked as he too joined the group before placing a chaste kiss on his fiancée’s lips and a friendly one on Saraya’s cheek, “Or are you still shuddering at the thought of what you’ll have to say to Jessie and any other kids you might have when they find those pictures on the internet.”

“I wasn’t,” Colby started to complain, “Until you mentioned it. And, come on man, don’t lie to me, you know that McMahon would blow an artery if the three of us ended up on the ‘No Fly’ list.”

“Actually,” Kaylee started, “If that were to happen you would just be escorted across the border and then put on the ‘No Fly’ list, while Crumpet would more than likely end up pretty much the same, only she’d be deported and then put on the ‘No Fly’ list.”

“And what about you,” the father asked, “Aren’t you worried about being put on the ‘No Fly’ list as well?”

“With the amount of travelling that Jon and I do across the border? Not really,” the red head responded with an accompanying easy shrug, “When I knew things between us were going to be serious, I applied for a Nexus Pass and so did he. We’re such low risk travellers I was granted it.”

“So, no ‘No Fly’ list?”

“No, ‘No Fly’ list.”

“Is that how you both manage to get through security lines so quickly,” Saraya asked, looking at the engaged couple. Both of them nodded as they reached into their respected wallets to pull out the cards that allowed them to bypass long lines at some of the busiest airports.

“Those might be a good idea,” Saraya mumbled, “And speaking of good ideas, where the hell is the rest of the Harbour Crew? I told them to be here for-“

“They’re being picked up and driven by the King and Queen of Lateness,” Jon answered, laughing softly at his own joke, “But, I wouldn’t be worried about them. Jenn would rather shave her own head than let her best friend and the future godmother of her children that they’re currently tryi-”

“Shush,” Kaylee warned him as the people in the airport that were closest to them turned to look at the group, “Only their friends and family are supposed to know about them trying to get pregnant, not the entire world.”

“We’re not at the Los Angeles International Airport; TMZ cameras weren’t going to jump out of nowhere and manipulate everything we say for their gain,” Colby teased as he too looked around.

“And you’re forgetting that anyone with a cell phone can be a pap these days,” Kaylee shot back feeling extremely protective of her friends and their private life, “And I told you to shush, so shush.” Colby looked at her worried for a second before catching Jon’s eyes over her head. The Cincinnati native shook his head in response knowing exactly why she was acting the way she was towards him and the last thing Jon wanted was for all the progress the two had made after his surgery to disappear thanks to a severe case of ‘Foot in the Mouth’ syndrome on both of their parts.

“I’m just hoping that they get here in time, so that we can talk about who takes what seat,” Saraya began trying to get back to the original conversation, “I promised that I would keep you two away from one another for as long as I possibly can this weekend.”

“Well, I’m not flying without her,” Jon responded, wrapping an arm around his fiancée’s now very rigid form, “That’s the whole reason you changed your flight, so we can all fly down together, right?”

“Yeah, why don’t you just separate us when we get through customs at McCarren,” Kaylee suggested, thankful for the tight embrace that now surrounded her, “Let us be together for five more hours and then we’re yours for the rest of the weekend…”

“What do you think,” the Brit asked her boyfriend.

“I think that you never should have changed your flight.”

* * *

 

“Come on, that’s enough of that,” Jenn urged as she came to drag her friend away from her soon to be husband and out of the obnoxious display of affection, “In a little over two months from now you’ll have every weekend for the rest of your lives to be together. Now, let’s go. We have plans and we still need to check into the hotel.”

“Take the apartment,” Jon  answered, his hands still firmly placed on the hips of his favourite red head, “The guys and I will take your hotel reservations.”

“As amazing as that would be, we can’t,” Jenn answered, rolling her eyes as the pair made to share yet another sweet, cavity inducing kiss, “Unless you boys want to get your hair and make-up done.” It was then that Jon paused in his endeavour to see just how long he and Kaylee could go without breathing to look at Jenn with a less than amused look.

“Thought not,” Jenn chuckled, looking at the Groom to be smugly, “Now, if you could, please release my best friend because if I can’t spend the weekend with my man, she sure as hell can’t spend it with hers.”

“Well,” Kaylee tried, leaning her head onto Jon’s shoulder.

“No,” Jenn answered looking at her best friend with her best annoyed look, “As much as I would like to spend the weekend licking my husband’s abs-“

“Ew,” Kaylee complained, making to cover her ears before the blonde could continue talking about a guy she thought of as a brother in such a sexual way, “Too much information, Evie.”

“We have this entire weekend planned with activities to celebrate your last non-working weekend as an unmarried woman,” the blonde went onto explain despite the interruption, “And Saraya, Lex and I are not cancelling our plans.”

“And Colby, Claud and I are not cancelling ours,” Joe added, sensing the need to step in, “I mean, Colby did fins a shooting that not only allows us to shoot guns, but lets us buy a car just to blow it up.”

“And Saraya booked us this amazing villa at Caesars Palace which has-“

“Shoes,” was all Kaylee said, knowing full well that the hotel and casino was connected to the Forum Shops which housed all of her favourite high end shoe stores.

“Yep, shoes,” Jenn repeated, a smile gracing her pale features as she did, “And of course, we scheduled some time, well a lot of time, really, to go shopping, so…”

“Bye,” Kaylee dismissed, turning out of Jon’s arms to grab her suitcases, “See you on Saturday, love you.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jon chuckled, pulling her smaller frame back towards his larger one, “You are not going anywhere until I get a proper kiss goodbye from you with a promise not to spend what is left of our wedding budget on shoes, okay?”

“Jonny,” Kaylee whined playfully, as her fiancé began to tickle her sides in an effort to get her adhere to his requests.

“I’m serious, Red, just because we have a little over six hundred thou left after all of the clothes and accessories we bought, does not mean you can buy more shoes,” the Cincinnati native told her, as he continued to tickle her sides.

“Oh let her live, Jon,” Saraya admonished, as she pulled the red head out of his arms and towards her and the rest of the other girls that had joined them for the next two days, “If you’re going to buying cars to just blow them up and gambling at most of the casinos on the strip, she can buy some shoes.”

“Don’t buy too many shoes,” Jon tried again, an amused smile playing on his lips.

“Don’t blow up too many care,” Kaylee countered, a similar smile also playing on hers. They both looked at one another in silence for a moment before they burst into laughter.

“How about we all have breakfast together on Sunday morning,” Jon suggested, as he made to pull Kaylee back into his arms, “That way we all share at least one meal together as a group and that way we don’t feel like we’re two groups in the same city actively trying to ignore each other before we go back to work…”

“Or in your case,” Colby began, a teasing smile growing on his face, “Go back home to try and get some rehab in.”

“Actually, Red and I aren’t scheduled to leave until Tuesday morning-“

“Wait, since when,” Kaylee asked, looking at Jon in wide eyed confusion, “I have that comic book signing on Mon-“

“They cancelled, they double booked you with that guy from that new superhero movie you want to see,” Jon explained, shooting a grin at the red head in his arms, “Got the call when I got home while you were in the shower this morning, so I called the airline and changed two of the tickets to leave at a later date.”

“Why would you do that?”

“We’re not going to get another chance to come here before the wedding without days being filled with work, rehab and rehearsals,” Jon paused, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, “And the only weekend that we would be able to I, I decided that maybe we should go to, uh, Cincinnati.” Kaylee looked at Jon for a moment as the rest of their rather large group looked on in confusion having no idea why going to Cincinnati was such a big deal.

“Figured we’d go before the wedding,” Jon continued despite the crowd that was around them, “Maybe if things go well, we could make room for them on the guest list.”

“I already did,” Kaylee revealed, biting on her bottom lip, “I didn’t want any last minute expenses, so I made some room and set aside a little money from our budget for anything that they might need.”

“You’re being a little optimistic, aren’t you?”

“You could say that,” the red head agreed, “But, I also believe that good things happen to good people as much as the bad things do, so…”

“Two seventy-five for cars, gambling and shopping?”

“Two seventy-five for cars, gambling and shopping.”

* * *

 

“I don’t know why absolutely have to wear a blind fold,” Jon complained as Colby came up behind him and began to tie a long piece of opaque fabric in front of his eyes, “Joe already said that you’re going to be taking me to a shooting range.”

“That’s tomorrow after we, hopefully, get over the hangovers that we’ll no doubt earn tonight,” William Morrissey said from his spot on the large sectional sofa.

“Yeah, I don’t think blowing things up with a hangover will be that good of an idea,” Josh Fatu mentioned from where he sat next to his twin brother, “Maybe, we shouldn’t overdue it tonight.”

“We have to overdue do it,” Colby told the room, “It’s a bachelor party, and not just anybody’s bachelor party, its Jon’s bachelor party. We owe it to him to get him as plastered as he would get every single one of us.”

“Not to mention, Red has Brie, Nikki, Saraya attending her party and since Brie can’t drink enough to get into Brie Mode tonight-“

“Thank God for small miracles,” Bryan mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

“And Jenn, who never got a bachelorette party of her own, so they’re going to focus on getting her drunk instead,” Jon chuckled, as he pried the blindfold off of his head, “I don’t know how drunk they’ll get her off of vodka and juice cocktails, though.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Colby started once more, “Tonight and for the rest of this weekend, or at least until Sunday, our lives have nothing to do with those girls. Tonight, we are men and men drink until they can’t drink anymore and then, tomorrow, we as men will blow things up and shoot things despite the pounding in our heads.”

“Yeah, okay, I’m going to remind you that you said all of that when we have to rush you to Sunrise to get treated for alcohol poisoning,” Joe sighed with a shake of his head, “And then to the closest dentist to get your teeth repaired after all of our significant others take turns punching you in the face if we end up getting arrested.”

“If we end up getting arrested, never mind the girls, our bosses are going to kill us,” Jake Hager mentioned earning himself an irritated look from Colby, causing the blonde to shrug in response.

“Why are you all obsessed with not getting arrested?”

“Because anything that you might have and do have planned has the capability of doing so, Lopez,” Drake Wuertz answered, “And not all of us have the same standing in the company as others to protect them, so not sorry that some of us are a little worried about what you and that brain of yours is capable of.”

“I don’t have anything horrible planned,” Colby tried to defend himself, “I’m just trying to give Jon the best ‘last weekend’ before he’s married. Now, no one is going to get arrested in a – never mind, are you going to put this blindfold or not?”

“Not,” Jon answered, looking at his friend with a less than amused look on his face, “Why do you want me to wear it so badly? I use to live in Vegas, still do from time to time, remember? Anything that you do have planned won’t surprise me…”

“Why is it that you only like it when Kaylee surprises you?”

“Because of how she manages to surprise me,” Jon answered with a slight smirk on his face, “There was this one time before ‘Mania that I came home and all that she was wearing was this sex-“

“And I’m fairly sure that all of us, myself included,” Darren Matthews started, “That we don’t need to hear the more grittier details of your sex life with Kaylee, Jonathan. And I’m also sure that your lovely wife to be would also appreciate it if you kept those details to yourself as well.”

“I always feel like I’m getting in trouble when you talk to me in that tone of yours,” Jon chuckled, as he made to take a seat next to the recently inducted Hall of Famer, “I feel like I should be getting grounded or something…”

“Maybe, I should have a little chat with your wife to be,” Darren joked.

“She’d love to be able to pick your brain,” Jon answered, his smile growing slightly as she did, “I’m sure I’ve driven her to the brink of madness these last four months. She’d probably want some tips on how to deal with me.”

“I’m sure she can handle you better than I ever could,” the older gentlemen laughed, “She’s got her own tricks which I’m sure you enjoy much more than the ones that I used to use.”

“Well, I’d tell you all about them, but you just got finished telling me that you don’t want to hear about those details,” Jon joked once more, causing most of the men that surrounded him to laugh in response.

“Now that, that has all been said, I think its time that we head downstairs, the limo company said that the bus-“

“Bus,” Jon questioned, “You got me a bus?”

“We didn’t get you a bus,” Colby argued, a hint of a smile on his lips, “I got us a bus and Sar got the girls one as well. Now, let’s go, if we’re late then our entire night of drinking and gambling is going to be shot.”

“Why would our entire night of drinking and gambling be shot if we’re late,” Jon asked curiously.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“If you’re just going to tell me not to worry about it then I’m going to not worry about being late,” Jon told him, “So, why is it so important that we’re not late?”

“Because I kind of, well, I kind of booked us a private table at Caesar’s Palace,” Colby explained, “We can play whatever card games without interruptions all night long and the concierge has assured me that they will keep the drinks coming all night as long as we’re on the premises.”

“And why would we leave Caesar’s Palace,” Joe asked warily.

“Well, I thought we’d take in a show at the Crazy Horse III Gentlemen’s Club…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting a little faster at this, hopefully it will stay that way after I go back to school next month. What happens when Jon and the rest of his bachelor party hit their private table at Caesar’s Palace? What happens when the girls take Vegas? Why does Kaylee almost get puked on again? And just when do you want Dean Ambrose to return to the WWE ring? The standings are as follows:
> 
> The New WWE Draft at 12 Votes  
> Money in the Bank at 5 Votes  
>  Summerslam, Battleground & Night of Champions tied at 3 Votes Each  
> Survivor Series at 2 Votes  
> and Hell in a Cell with 0 Votes
> 
> There’s only one more chapter left to get your votes in, so please don’t forget to vote. And if you’ve already voted for that, the second anniversary of ‘Your Future, My Past’ is coming up next month and to celebrate this year I’m going to be writing an alternate universe one-shot starring Jon & Kaylee which you can choose out of the following: Crime’s Romeo & Juliet, Immortal Love Story, Partners in Crime, Best Friend’s Little Sister and Best Friends Turned Lovers. So, you can start voting by dropping me a review (2 votes per reader) and also, don’t forget to let me know what you think.
> 
> xo


End file.
